


Secrets, Lies, and Bluebell Eyes

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Series: Eastern Promises, Western Lies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrien isn't so oblivious, Aged-Up Character(s), Akumas, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alyanette if you squint really hard at one point, Bakery, Chloe Definitely Does NOT Ship It, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fashion & Couture, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel is a sneaky bastard, I Ship It, I don't want it to end, I love this fic, I'll add more as I remember - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Master Fu Ships It, Modeling, Mr Gabriel Six-Foot-Stick-Up-My-Ass Agreste, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Plot, Romance, Sabine and Tom Ship It, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Shenanigans, Texting, Wingman Alya, Work In Progress, and Mermaidyarn encouraged me!, early reveal, long fic, okay maybe a bit but not for long, seriously Gabe stop, work placement, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 131
Words: 188,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: It's the time of year when students at College François Dupont are given two weeks of work experience at various companies around the city.  While Marinette is delighted to be spending the entire two weeks at Gabriel, Adrien is less than happy as it was his third choice.  Literally bumping into one another on their first day, Adrien asks Marinette to have lunch with him, leading to romance, action, a reveal, and a deeper story that will change things for them forever...





	1. Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, here we go! I've started editing/reading through/chapter numbering and got up to 12, so here's the first few chapters!
> 
> I'm really not sure about the title, I played with a few ideas before this, but I think this will fit, in the long run!
> 
> MM  
> xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assignments for work placement are dished out.

‘Almost everyone got their first choice of assignment.’Mademoiselle Bustier told the class as she handed out the appropriate paperwork to each student.‘Some of you got first and second choices, splitting into one week at each, but not one of you should be disappointed.’She slid the small pile of paperwork onto the desk in front of Marinette, and she grinned, seeing she had successfully managed to score two whole weeks at _Gabriel_ , the brand owned by Adrien’s father.She clapped her hands excitedly while Alya looked over her shoulder.

‘Oh, you go, girl!’Ayla squeezed her arm gently.‘You’re going to be awesome!’

‘I’ll probably just be fetching coffee.’Marinette said, her grin not faltering.

‘No way!It says right here; “learning all aspects of the industry”.’

‘I know, I just can’t quite believe it!What did you get?’

‘Newsroom at TVi.’She preened.‘Time to get my investigation on!’

Adrien sighed deeply as he looked at his assignment.His first choice had been at the local university, hoping to be able to use his love of physics.He hadn’t got that.His second had actually been something completely different, working at Marinette’s family bakery.He hadn’t got that either.His last choice had been a token gesture towards his father, out of duty rather than the actual desire to do so, but that was what he had got.Looked like while all his friends were learning new skills, he would be working, as usual.

‘Aw, dude, bad luck.’Nino patted his shoulder.‘But at least they’ll pay you.We’re all voluntary.’

‘I guess.’Adrien shrugged slightly.‘It just would have been nice to have tried my hand at something new, something I really wanted, you know?’

‘I know.’He consoled his friend.‘You can always come visit me at the radio station on your breaks.’

‘You think I’ll get breaks?’Adrien scoffed.‘You don’t know my dad.’

‘Not as well as you do.No offence, but yikes.He’s one scary dude.’

Adrien finally laughed.‘He can be.’

‘You’ll do great anyway.And if you survive your two weeks I’ll treat you to breakfast from Marinette’s folks’ bakery.’

‘You’re on.’Adrien shook his hand.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives for her first day working at Gabriel.

Marinette and Alya spent the entire weekend planning outfits, so Marinette would have a different one everyday, each one quirky and fashionable, adding elements of her own designs, if not completely then in accents and accessories.She desperately wanted to make the right impression, and who knows, if she made enough of an impact it could lead to a position in the future.Apprenticing under the great Gabriel Agreste would be a dream come true.

Determined not to sleep in, she set her phone alarm as loud as it could go and put it at the bottom of the steps to her bed, so she had to get out of bed to actually make it stop, not to mention choosing the most obnoxious alarm on it.

Sabine and Tom were shocked when Marinette bounded into the shop, dressed and ready to leave.They were still setting out all of the freshly baked goods and were about to open.

‘Good morning, Maman, Papa.’She greeted them both as she went to the coffee machine and filled her travel mug, fixing it how she liked it.

‘You’re bright this morning.’Her mother smiled, coming and kissing her cheek.‘All ready for your first day?’

‘Yes!’Marinette all but squealed.‘I’m so excited!’

‘We know.We could hear you talking to Alya until late last night.’Tom chuckled, offering her a croissant from the tray he held.

She took one gratefully.‘ _Merci_ , Papa.I wasn’t too loud, was I?’

‘It’s quite sweet, how excited you get.’He smiled.‘Never be afraid to be passionate about what you love, remember that.’

‘I will.Well, I’m off to work!’She giggled.

‘Good luck!’Sabine called after her, and she waved back at them as she left.

 

Her legs bounced slightly as she waited in the reception area to be collected.She had been signed in and given a temporary pass that would get her to the very basic areas she would need to access, and it was suddenly very official.Nervous and excited butterflies fought for supremacy in her stomach, and she fiddled with her bag just for something to do.Tikki was inside, of course, wishing Marinette would stop clicking the clasp on the bag, but understanding her nerves all the same.

Eventually a woman came through the door, dressed immaculately in a _Gabriel_ _Original_ suit, grey with lilac accents that fit her flawlessly.

‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng?’She asked, and Marinette nodded, getting quickly to her feet.

‘Yes, ma’am, that’s me.’

‘Welcome to _Gabriel_.’She offered her her hand, which she shook.‘I am Brigitte, and I will be your point of contact for your placement.If you’ll follow me?’She led her back the way she had come, speaking as she went.‘First we will take you for a small induction, where you will learn the basic rules of the company, then I will take you on a brief tour of where you will be working.We have tried to incorporate time into each department to allow you to experience the greatest range of careers available, however do not be surprised if some still expect you to make coffee and do printing or filing.’

‘Of course.’She said quickly.‘I am just happy to learn anything I can about the industry.’

‘You’re enthusiastic, that will help.’She smiled at her.‘And I believe you already have two feet in the door, so to speak?’

‘I…I do?’Marinette asked uncertainly.

‘I believe you won a design contest run by Mr Agreste a few years ago?’

‘Oh, of course!’Marinette nodded, having almost forgotten about the hat that had made Adrien sneeze so violently, however she did have the pictures from the shoot in her scrapbook.

‘And that you go to school with young Mr Agreste?’

‘Oh!Yes, Adrien, Mr Agreste.Yes.’She garbled quickly.

‘I’m sure your paths will cross during your two weeks here.’She swiped her card on a door into an office and offered her a seat.‘If you take a seat here, I will start the training video for you, and then we shall move on.’

‘Okay, thank you.’Marinette smiled as she started the video running on the monitor.

‘It will take about ten minutes, and I will be back before it finishes.’

Marinette nodded, watching as the _Gabriel_ logo appeared on the screen, and Brigitte left the room with a smile.


	3. Fancy Bumping Into You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bumps into Adrien, meets Adrien's favourite designer, and has lunch! Trust me, it's more interesting than it sounds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's throw these two dorks at one another! This is a super long chapter, so enjoy!

An hour later and Marinette had been assigned a locker, shown where the tea and coffee facilities were on the lower floors, as well as bathrooms, had been introduced to some of the office staff, and was now on her way up to the management offices, where Brigitte’s office was based.

‘I am part of the human resources department, so if you have any questions regarding your assignment please do not hesitate to come and see me or one of the team.For this morning we shall just continue our tour, then after your lunch break, I shall take you to your first assigned placement.’

‘Alright.’Marinette nodded enthusiastically.So far there was a lot to take in, but she was sure she would get the hang of things…as long as she didn’t get lost.

But four hours later that was exactly what she found herself.Hopelessly lost.She had got off the elevator on the right floor, she was certain of that, she was delivering some files to the designers before she was to take her lunch, planning on going to the break room off the locker room, but she now found herself turning down endless identical corridors, none of the doors of which had names or departments on them.She didn’t want to embarrass herself and end up in the wrong office, she didn’t want them to think her incompetent, but if they just put a map by the elevator, it would help immensely.

Turning another blind corner rapidly in her haste to try and find the right office, she bumped straight into a hard, suited male chest, dropping the files she carried, grateful they were sealed and that none of the contents spilled, but still scattering them across the corridor.

‘I’m so sorry!’She apologised, dropping into a crouch and gathering them towards herself.

‘It’s okay, I wasn’t looking where…Marinette?’

She glanced up to see who she had bumped into, who was now crouching beside her and helping with the files.She should have guessed, as no one else here would have known who she was.

Adrien looked stunning in his three piece charcoal suit and white shirt.He had forgone a tie and had the top two buttons undone, his hair perfect, as always, and a smile quirking his lips as he looked at her.

‘Ad..Adrien!’She said in surprise.‘Ahh…um…I’m so sorry!’Her crush on him had lessened, or rather she had grown used to it, her love for him still burned just as brightly, but she had learnt, over the years, to have a conversation with him and not embarrass herself, but every now and then he still took her by surprise.

‘You said that.’He leant to the side and gathered the last of the folders before offering her his hand.‘And I said it’s okay.’

She laughed nervously before taking it, allowing him to draw her to her feet.‘I don’t get any less clumsy outside of school.’She said apologetically.

‘If I wasn’t in such a hurry we would have hardly collided.’He handed her the folders, having released her hand.‘Where are you heading?’

‘Oh, um, designers?’She said hesitantly, her cheeks burning.

‘Can’t find them?’

She shook her head.‘Not yet.’

‘I keep telling Nathalie to tell father to label this floor better.But the designers like their mystique.’He rolled his eyes.‘I’m going there now to go over some designs.Would you like to walk with me?’

‘Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.’She shook her head, and he gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘Okay, but I’m going anyway, and you’re lost.’He reminded her.

Marinette looked down at her feet.‘I am, aren’t I?’She said sheepishly.

‘Come on.’He tilted his head back the way she came.

‘Thank you.’She smiled shyly.

‘How are you finding your first day?’He asked, taking in her outfit and realising this wasn’t anything close to what he was used to seeing her wear at school.She wore a skirt, simple and black, that flowed to her knees prettily, paired with a pale pink camisole and crop black jacket with matching pink piping, her shoes and narrow belt also the same shade.She matched perfectly, even down to the ribbons in her hair.

‘Okay.It’s a little nerve wracking, you know?Being here, in the nerve centre.And exciting.’

‘I hope they don’t work you too hard.’

She glanced up at him.‘Do they work you too hard?’

‘Sometimes.’He sighed.‘It goes with being a model and heir to the empire.’

‘It still sounds like fun.’

‘Some of it is.’He shrugged.‘But just like everything, it can be repetitive.’

‘But you’re good at it.I mean, from what I’ve seen.In magazines.’She blurted, her cheeks reddening further.

‘Thanks.’He reached the next door and opened it, allowing her inside.

She remembered this room from the tour, but couldn’t remember which door it had lain through.Designers sat at boards, with fabric swatches and coloured pens everywhere, seemingly haphazardly placed, but each had their own workstations, personalised and busy.

‘Here, let’s see what you’ve got for who.’He took the files from her, despite her protestations.‘Okay, Maria first.’He dropped a file in the in-tray of the nearest desk before going onto the next.‘We’ll save this one, because that’s where I have to go anyway.’He tucked one to the back and continued handing out the files appropriately.‘And the last one.Morning, Carlo.’He threw the file into the tray before leaning on the desk of the designer concerned.

‘Adrien!Good to see you.’He shook his hand and bro hugged him, before glancing at Marinette.‘New assistant?’He grinned, his teeth white in his handsome tanned face.

‘A good friend.’Adrien replied.‘Marinette, meet Carlo, one of the best designers on staff, besides you, of course.’

Her blush, that had finally began to fade, gained reinforcements.‘Nice to meet you.’She took the hand he offered.

‘The pleasure is all mine.’He raised her hand and kissed it.‘And you are a designer too?’

‘Oh no, I just dabble.’She shook her head and Adrien chuckled.

‘She’s already had a design featured in a collection.’

‘Already?’Carlo looked impressed.

‘Like I said, she’s talented.’Adrien shrugged.‘And that was a few years ago, so she’s due another shot.Do you have your sketchbook with you?’He looked back at her.

‘Wh…what?’Marinette stammered, surprised by being put on the spot.

‘You don’t normally leave home without it, right?’He had seen her sketching in it so often it was almost a part of her.

‘It’s in my locker.’She admitted.

‘I would love to see what you have.’Carlo assured her.‘Bring it the next time you’re up here.’

‘Thank you, I will.’

‘She’s here for two weeks, it’s our work experience time.’Adrien explained.

‘And you drew the short straw again, son of the CEO.’Carlo laughed.‘Next time, Adrien.’

‘I can hope.Anyway, you had something for me?’

‘I should get back.’Marinette didn’t like to interrupt, but she felt like she was encroaching, and hadn’t really done anything, Adrien had done it all for her.

‘No, wait for me, Marinette, I won’t be a minute.’Adrien asked.‘Please?’He added, noticing her uncertainty.

‘Alright.’She nodded, and Adrien grinned before turning back to Carlo.

‘Which colour for the Autumn line?’Carlo held out three swatches; a forest green, a warm amber, and a claret.

‘Hmm.’Adrien said thoughtfully as he rubbed his hand over his jaw.‘Formal?’

‘Business.’Carlo corrected him.

‘Autumn.’Adrien took them.‘What do you think, Marinette?’

‘Me?’She said in surprise.‘Oh, I couldn’t choose one.’

Adrien smiled at her.‘Sure you could.It’s for my father’s Autumn business wear line.For me to model.Which one do you like?’

‘Well,’ she said hesitantly, ‘not the green.It’s too vibrant.’She touched the fabric in his hand.‘It’s much more a spring or summer colour.The claret is nice, a good one for thinking of evenings by the fire with a glass of port, so perhaps not a work thing.The amber though.’She took the swatch and held it against Adrien’s collar as though to show what she meant, her concentration entirely on the task and not the fact she was this close to her long term crush.‘It’s a nice, warm colour, like fallen leaves, and it brings out your eyes.Reflects in them like a contrast.’She glanced up, suddenly realising she had stepped closer, that her hands rested against his chest.

Adrien looked down at her.He wasn’t used to seeing her this articulate, this confident.She really knew her stuff.And while they had become friends, she was still occasionally a little awkward around him, stumbling over her words and blushing cutely.He found that endearing, but her talking so animatedly about anything was more so.

‘Amber it is.’Carlo said, snapping them out of the shared gaze they found themselves in, and she handed him the swatch, glancing down at the floor.‘You have a good eye, Marinette.Make sure you bring your sketchbook by, I’d love to see how far your talents go.’

‘I will.Thank you.’

‘Thanks, Carlo.’Adrien winked at him and turned towards the door.

‘Isn’t it about time for lunch?’Carlo hinted.

‘About that.’

‘He’s nice.’Marinette said as Adrien let them out of the nondescript door again, leading the way to the elevator.

‘He is.I’ve known him since he was an intern here.He’s great.’

‘You’re so lucky, having all these creative people to work with.’

‘I don’t get to spend much time with them.’Adrien shrugged.‘That was a rare treat.’

‘You don’t get to choose your own colours often?’

‘Only Carlo gives me that luxury.I normally just model what I’m given.I always love Carlo’s designs though.He personalises them towards me as much as he can, and I appreciate that.’She nodded and the elevator doors opened, allowing them both to step inside.‘Which floor?’

‘Oh, three please.’She asked, and his finger paused over the button before turning to her.

‘What’s on three?’

‘The break room.And lockers.My lunch is there.’

He nodded, still not pressing the button.‘Have it with me?’

‘What?’She looked up at him in surprise.

‘I just have lunch brought to my office, and I eat alone.I mean, if you want,’ he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, ‘you could keep me company.I have a TV, and a games console.I can get you any drink you want, and…’

‘Yes, please, I’d like that.’Marinette spat out before she could lose her nerve.‘I’d like that a lot.’

‘Okay.’He nodded, relieved she had said yes, and his finger pressed for the top floor.

‘My lunch is still on three.’She reminded him.

‘Damn, sorry!’He cancelled the floor and hit three.

‘It’s okay.’She chuckled, amused by how flustered he had got.

They rode mostly in silence, Adrien asking her what she had done so far today, and they were soon on their way back up to the top floor, Marinette’s lunch in hand.He introduced her to a secretary in a large lobby, before taking her through to his office.It was huge.Sitting on a corner and fully windowed, it had a separate seating area as well as a desk, a wall mounted TV, and some large pot plants.A state of the art computer sat on the desk.

‘Make yourself at home.’He showed her to his desk, where they would be more comfortable eating.‘Can I get you a drink?’

‘Oh, anything.’Marinette didn’t want to be awkward.‘Whatever you’re having.’

‘Okay.’He went back out the door and Marinette rapidly pulled her phone out.

She had one message, from Alya.

A~ How’s it going, girl?’

M~ I.Am.In.Adrien’s.Office!

It was only seconds before she got a reply, Alya evidently on lunch too.

A~ Whoa, how the heck?!

M~ I don’t even know!We’re having lunch!What do I do?!

A~ Uh, eat lunch and don’t drool on yourself!

M~ Funny.

A~ Seriously, you got this, Mari!Bat your eyelids at him while you eat!

M~ Shh!Got to go!

She shoved her phone back in her bag as Adrien came back in, taking off his jacket.‘I ordered you a coke, that okay?’

‘It’s great.Thank you.’She nodded.

‘And don’t wait for me.’He indicated to the small lunch bag she held tightly between her hands on her lap.

‘Oh no, I will.It’s only polite.’She insisted, watching as he hung his jacket on a hanger before putting it on a rack to one side.

‘You probably don’t have as long a break as me.Eat.’

‘No, I…’

‘Please, Mari?’

She looked into his bright green eyes and sighed.‘Okay.Thank you.’She flushed.

To be fair, it was only minutes before their drinks and Adrien’s lunch were brought in; two glasses of coke over ice in chilled glasses were placed on coasters on the desk, and a platter with a silver dome put before Adrien, cutlery set out neatly and a napkin laid.Once they were alone again Adrien raised the dome and sighed.Salad.Again.

‘It looks nice.’Marinette said conversationally.

‘Same old, same old.’He smiled slightly, poking at the various vegetables before him.

‘Mine isn’t much more exciting.’She assured him.‘But, Dad always packs me too much, so…’She stood up and placed her box on the desk before using her plastic cutlery to take a piece of homemade quiche out of her box and placing it on Adrien’s plate.‘ _Bon appetit_.’She smiled as she sat back down.

‘Marinette, I can’t take your food.’Adrien complained, knowing he had plenty compared to her more modest box.

‘Of course you can.Dad gave me two pieces of quiche, and I can’t eat both.This way we both have quiche and salad.’

He chuckled softly.‘Thank you, Mari, you’re always so generous.’He had to admit, the quiche looked delicious, and improved his appetite for his meal greatly.

‘You’re welcome.’She smiled, happy to be able to cheer him so.

They ate in silence for some time, Adrien eventually setting the _Jagged Stone Greatest Hits_ album playing quietly on his computer for them.Marinette felt she ought to fill the silence, but she wasn’t sure what with.Homework?No, that sounded too much like they had nothing in common.Work was out, as that seemed impersonal too.Movies?Movies were generally a safe topic, and they sometimes went with Alya and Nino, or had movie nights the four of them.It had helped melt the ice between them, letting her learn to speak to him a little more without losing the ability to form cognitive sentences.She was about to ask if he had seen any new movies recently that she might not have, when he broke the silence himself.

‘Did you see the cover for the prerelease of the new _Jagged Stone_ album?’

‘Oh, no, I haven’t.’She admitted, not realising it had been put out yet.She followed the band religiously, and it was unlike her to be out of the loop.‘When was it released?’

‘Just yesterday.’He tapped on his keyboard and brought it up, turning the monitor to show her.‘It’s good.Not as good as yours, but you’d know who it was by.’

‘Hmm.’Marinette said, as she studied the cover.‘I like it.Choosing to have Fang on the cover instead of himself is a bold move.Matches the title.’

‘ _Jaws of Life_.’Adrien nodded.‘Funnier because we know how much he loves that scaly thing.’

‘For one of the most deadly creatures on the planet, he’s really a big softie.’

‘Jagged or Fang?’

The joke made Marinette choke on her food, coughing as she tried to laugh and swallow at the same time.

‘God, I’m sorry!’Adrien stood and passed her his napkin as her eyes watered.‘Are you okay?’

Marinette nodded as she began to calm down again.‘I’m fine.’She cleared her throat and dabbed at her eyes.‘That was kinda funny.’

‘Still, don’t die on my account.’

_You already kill me a little each day._ Marinette thought to herself before replying; ‘It would be hard to explain to the school you killed the work experience girl with your sense of humour, instead of dashing good looks.’ _What the fuck did I say that for?_ Marinette blushed furiously, but it was Adrien’s turn to laugh, assuming it was a joke in return, and she took his distraction as an opportunity to bow her head and poke at what was left of her salad, letting her bangs hide her face.

‘We should do this more often.’Adrien smiled.‘Normally we just watch movies, we don’t get to talk much, even when we’re in a group, the four of us.’

‘Alya can be pretty dominant in, well, everything.Especially conversation.’Marinette replied, still not looking back up.‘And it’s not even because she likes the sound of her own voice, she just always has a really good point.’

‘And makes sure you know whatever her latest point is.’He agreed.‘But, I mean, I’ve enjoyed this, lunch, and if you wanted to join me again, if scheduling allows, that’d be, you know, nice.’

She just stared at him.He just said he enjoyed having lunch with her, and that they could do it again, if she wanted.If she wanted?!Who was she kidding, of course she wanted to! _Okay, stay calm, Marinette, don’t get overexcited, play it casual, cool._ ‘I’d love that!’Internally she facepalmed.Not cool or casual at all.

‘Great.’He nodded.‘I know I’m out tomorrow, but Wednesday I have a shoot here onsite in the morning, how about I text you to let you know when I’m taking my lunch?See if we can coincide?’

She nodded, not daring to speak immediately.‘Okay.’She said eventually.‘That’d be great.’

Marinette checked her watch to find she had to be back at HR in ten minutes, and didn’t want to be late.‘I guess I should go.’She zipped everything up in her bag.‘Have to put these back in my locker before I go back to HR.’

‘Don’t forget to start carrying your sketchbook.Carlo would really like to take a look, and I know he’d love your designs.I mean, I do, and I’m not a bad judge of style.’He grinned so charmingly she couldn’t help but flush.

‘Thank you, it means a lot to get any praise from an Agreste, and you do know your stuff.’She got to her feet as he came around the desk.

‘Maybe I’ll be wearing something of yours in the Winter line.’

‘Maybe I’d better make you a friendship bracelet.I think that’s the only way I’ll get featured.’She laughed self-deprecatingly.

‘Anything you design would look great in a collection.And I might take you up on that friendship bracelet offer.’

‘They’re just silly thread charms.’She waved her hand dismissively as he walked her to the door.

‘I’d still like one.I’ve never really had one before, the closest is the lucky charm you gave me.And we are friends, right?’

‘We are.’She couldn’t stop smiling.‘Alright, Agreste, you’re on.A friendship bracelet and I’ll even bring my sketchbook.’

‘Good.’He offered her his hand, which she thought was a little formal, but she took it anyway, only to be surprised when he ducked his head and kissed her cheek.‘You really made my lunch break, Mari.Thanks for spending it with me, and for sharing.Your parents baking is the best in the city, I’m certain of it.’

‘I’ll give them your compliments.’She yammered, still flustered from the kiss.‘And see you Wednesday.’

‘Wednesday.’He nodded, holding the door for her.‘I look forward to it.’

She turned back after pressing the button for the elevator, finding him leaning on the doorframe, and he waved at her as a ping sounded the arrival.She gave him a small wave back and stepped inside, giggling to herself as she pressed the button for the third floor.Opening her purse she glanced in at her Kwami.

‘How are you doing, Tikki?’She asked quietly.

‘Just fine, Marinette.But did Adrien just kiss you?’She smiled up warmly.

‘Only on the cheek.’Marinette blushed furiously.

‘And you’re seeing him again on Wednesday?’

‘Timings permitting.’

‘Then you’re going to want this.’Tikki passed up her phone.‘Alya will want to know everything.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to add chapters in threes, until I catch up, then we'll see how we're going as to when I post!!


	4. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg always thinks with his stomach; Alya wants all the juicy details!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so weak, I know! I had to share some more! I'm making good progress through my reread and will soon be able to pick up writing again! 184 pages so far!!!

‘I can’t believe you didn’t save me any of that quiche.’Plagg complained, as he had been at every opportunity since lunchtime.

‘I had to eat it, Plagg.If I left some I’d look ungrateful, or like I didn’t enjoy and appreciate it.Marinette is sweet, and she’d take offence.’

‘To heck with her offence, I’m hungry!’

‘You’re always hungry.Here.’He went to the mini fridge in his bedroom and pulled out a box of camembert.‘And get eating, we’re need to be back out the door in twenty minutes.’

‘No, _you_ need to be back out the door in twenty.I don’t.I just want to lay here and languish in my cheese.’

‘Just eat it.’Adrien rolled his eyes, taking the time to check his phone.He hadn’t expected anything but a few new emails, but he had one simple text from Marinette.

M~ I had a great time x

 

‘You added the kisses, right?’Alya pressed.

‘I added one kiss.More just seemed…overdoing it.’Marinette replied.They were seated in their favourite little cafe, having arranged to meet after their family dinners for a catch up and dessert.They had a selection of bite sized treats between them to share; profiteroles, macaroons, mini fruit tarts, _tart tatin, mille feuille_ , and madeleines.‘Over-exuberant.’

‘But true.’Marinette looked up to see Alya wiggling her eyebrows at her.

‘I don’t want him to know that!’Marinette looked at her in horror.

‘I know, girl, I’ve kept your secret these last few years, haven’t I?’She waved a fruit tart at her.‘Besides, at least you can talk to him in coherent sentences now.And you’re brave enough to text him?Brava, girl, I’m proud.’She clapped briefly before finally eating the tart.

‘He was just being nice.’Marinette reiterated, both of them knowing how friendly Adrien was, now that he was used to having them around all the time, not being so isolated.

‘You need to read between the lines more!This is the perfect opportunity for you to spend quality time with Adrien, without anyone else encroaching.’

‘Or watching and psychoanalysing our every move.’Marinette stirred her tea.

‘That too.’Alya shoved the plate of treats towards her.‘You’re pining your appetite away again.’

‘I don’t know why we came out for dessert anyway.’Marinette still took a profiterole, dropping it onto the small, as yet unused, plate before her.‘I live in a bakery.It’s defunct.’

‘We’re working women now, girl!’Alya said in shock, as though work experience would change everything.‘Once we’re of age we’ll hit bars for wine and cheese instead, or something, but for now, cake!’She toasted her with a macaroon and Marinette couldn’t help but smile, tapping her profiterole on Alya’s pastry.

They ate in silence for several minutes, Marinette hoping Alya had dropped the topic of Adrien for now, but she should have realised she wasn’t that lucky.

‘So, you’re probably going to see him again on Wednesday for lunch.You need to look your super cutest.Nothing like you’ve worn for school before, let him see you in a new light.A sexy new light.’

‘Alya!’Marinette blushed.‘He doesn’t see me like that.’

‘He’s got eyes, and if we plan it right he will.’

‘He’s seen me in a bathing suit during swimming, if that doesn’t work, nothing does.’Marinette took a slice of the _mille feuille_ , finally giving up her resistance of the treats.

‘School regulation bathing suits are bleugh.’Alya reminded her of the leave everything to the imagination black suits they had to wear.‘Sometimes it’s the mystery that hooks them in!You need to look sexy, unattainable, make him wonder what might be hidden under your gorgeous exterior.’

‘Says the girl who lives in jeans.’

‘Hey, not my fault Nino knows a good thing when he sees it.Adrien’s social skills are better but now we need to get him to act on his animal instincts.’

‘Oh my God.’Marinette groaned.

‘All you need is the right outfit and you will have him openly drooling.’

‘Can we not talk about Adrien’s animal instincts?’She hissed as the waitress walked by to seat a family of four.

‘Nope.Okay, I know you have your outfits all planned out for the next two weeks, but show me the pics again, I have an idea.’

They spent the next hour going over outfits, Alya compiling what to her held the perfect amount of “come hither” with just a hint of “look but don’t touch”, and Marinette was glad she had another day to try and get her brain around the idea.


	5. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all, basically a quick filler for Tuesday before we get back to the good stuff!

Tuesday was so busy, Marinette barely had time to think of Adrien.She remembered where the designers were and her first half of the day was spent with none other than Carlo, and he made sure she had her sketchbook with her.He loved her designs, and asked if he could present some to the management in his meeting the next week, along with some items he had created himself for the Winter line.She was truly flattered, and while she was sure nothing would come of it, just the idea that her designs were being looked at by someone at _Gabriel_ was exciting.She spent her lunch break making the friendship bracelet she had promised Adrien, sitting in the early Spring sun that streamed through the window while she ate.She had chosen simple black thread, and interspersed it with small glass beads in yellow, green, and purple, like the _Gabriel_ shirt he had made famous years before.The striped colour theme had become something of a trademark piece, and it was often accommodated subtly into items he modelled.She even added a cats eye and ladybug bead at either end, knowing he followed Alya’s Ladyblog almost religiously.She thought it was a slightly more personal touch he might appreciate.Once she was happy with it, or at least it was completed, nothing could ever be good enough for him in her eyes, she tucked it away safely with Tikki and went on to her next assignment.

The afternoon was much more like she had expected work experience to be, mostly fetching coffee and photocopying, but the last hour was spent in the studio, being shown where everything was so she would be able to act as a gopher at the shoot the next day.The shoot.Adrien’s shoot.The shoot Adrien was doing.She couldn’t wait to get home and text Alya, who she had been messaging all lunchtime anyway, as Alya had been taken on an outside broadcast, which was such an exceptional experience for her that she just couldn’t wait to share it with her BFF.Marinette loved that Alya was still so excited about the thought of working in any journalistic environment, even if she had stressed about the fact it might bite into her Ladyblog.So far though there had been no akuma attacks, and Marinette was sure if there was, Alya would still somehow manage to be first on scene.

After dinner, the two Skype’d for a while, Alya making sure she wasn’t planning on backing out of the outfit they had chosen, and although Marinette wasn’t, she did tease Alya a little before asking her more questions about her day.Before long they mutually decided they had better get to bed, big day for each of them tomorrow, and both wanted to make a good impression and not be late, so they went to bed, not that Marinette could sleep immediately.She was far too excited about tomorrow.


	6. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds herself working on the same shoot as Adrien, but in different capacities, leading him to make sure he catches up with her at the end of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck this is a long chapter! It's about 20 pages in my word processing programme, but I couldn't seem to find a good place to break it up! So enjoy your binge, peeps!

Marinette caught sight of her reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator and suddenly regretted her outfit.Even when she first put it on she hadn’t regretted it, it was cute, but grown up, quirky and, for her, daring, but she suddenly felt it was somehow inappropriate.The top was a blouse, white and peasant style, off the shoulder with embroidery she had added herself to the short sleeves of pink cherry blossoms.It tucked into a wide belt that matched the embroidery, covering where her top met her pleated black skirt that fell further above her knee than she was entirely used to, but still a decent length, although out of sheer panic she would ensure she crouched rather than bent if she dropped anything.Her legs were covered with long black socks that came almost to the hem of her skirt, but the tops were rounded and had cat ears, adding the quirky edge.Her shoes had a small heel, and again matched the embroidery.She had dyed them herself with this top in mind, but she never thought she would pair them with the rest of the outfit.Her short black blazer over the top gave it a smarter edge, but she had been warned that the studio got warm, so she wouldn’t be surprised if she took it off fairly quickly.What had she been thinking, agreeing to this?Letting Alya pick her outfit?She sent her a quick full body selfie in the mirror, letting her friend see what she saw.

M~ I look ridiculous.

It was only seconds before she got a reply.

A~ Girl, you look amazing!I’d hit that!

M~ I’m going to hit you in a different way!I can feel a breeze on my ass!

A~ Adrien will warm it up if you ask him, I bet!

Seconds later she received a selfie from Nino, which was weird, winking at the camera and giving her a solitary finger gun.

N~ U look amaze, Mari!Go get him!

M~ What the hell?How do you know about this?

The next thing that came in was a picture of the two of them in a coffee shop obviously awaiting their order.

A~ Morning coffee date.Gotta go, babe, order is ready and the news waits for no woman!

Marinette shoved the phone back in her bag with a sigh.

‘You do look lovely, Marinette.’Tikki assured her, as Marinette stroked her head for comfort.

‘Thanks, Tikki.I know it’s a nice combo, but is it appropriate?For work?’

‘You’re eighteen and working at a premier fashion house.I think you look perfect.’

Marinette glanced down at her.‘Did you make a cat pun?’

‘Not intentionally.’Tikki giggled.‘Close your purse before you get caught talking to yourself.’

‘I’ll see you at lunchtime.’Marinette blew her a kiss and closed the bag, looking up in time to see the numbers reach the floor with the studio.Squaring her shoulders she stepped out, expecting it to be bustling, but instead it was relatively quiet, just the occasional voice in the distance and sound of moving equipment to be heard.Finally reaching the studio and letting herself in with her pass, she found the room already brightly lit, with rails of clothes being taken to dressing areas to the sides, tables of equipment of various types lined the walls, and a large white backdrop falling from the ceiling and out towards the tripods.

‘You!’

Marinette was snapped out of her gazing by a skinny man in tight black pants and a striped t-shirt coming towards her.‘Me?’

‘You’re early!Well, you’re smaller than I would have liked, pretty though.Take off your jacket, come on, come on!’He hurried her across the room, pulling at her bag and jacket until she relinquished and he threw them to the side.Marinette had a moment to worry about Tikki before finding herself positioned in the middle of the screen, the man moving around with his light monitor, checking the lamps.‘Just stay still while I do this, then you can hit hair and makeup.’

‘But, I’m not a model.’

‘Not yet, darling.You will be by the end of the day.’

‘I’m on work placement!’She tried again.‘Like, not as a model!’

He stopped with the light meter right in her face, so much so that she leant back, but he followed, even as he raised an eyebrow at her.‘Not one of my models?’

She shook her head marginally.‘No.’

He huffed out a breath.‘Pity.Fine.Just stay still while I finish, then I will show you what you will be doing.’

‘Thank you.’Marinette stood for a while and let him check measurements as models began to filter in, and he gave them little more than a glance and a wave, concentrating on his task.

‘Good, good.’He muttered to himself.‘Okay, you just saved me half an hour.’He smiled up at her and beckoned her over.‘What did you say your name was?’

‘Marinette.’She replied nervously as he led her to a table by the side.

‘Pretty.’He nodded.‘Just from a school placement?Not a modelling school?’

‘I want to be a designer, but just a normal school placement.’

‘Well, if you change your mind, you could do this instead, but for now.Coffee.’

‘Coffee?’She asked.

‘Coffee.These people, me included, run of coffee.Just keep these machines filled and running.When you think you’re on top of it, you’re not, we’ll just swoop in and clear you out again.Keep it coming until we say it’s a wrap, then just clean up, empty the jugs and put them in the dishwasher.Someone will set it running later.Got it?’

‘Got it.’She nodded, looking at the supplies on and below the table in boxes.Coffee she could make, she could keep the supply of cups, stirrers, and everything else topped up.She could do this.

‘Water is just through that door.’He indicated to a door in the back corner but wasn’t really paying attention.‘This isn’t a _Gabriel_ item.’

It was then she realised he was touching the sleeve of her top, admiring the embroidery.‘Oh, no, I made it.’

‘Really?’He gave her an impressed eyebrow.‘Perhaps we will see you designing here before too long, Marinette, was it?’She nodded.‘And don’t take anything these people say to heart.’

‘I didn’t catch your name.’She said quickly before he could leave.

‘Frank.Assistant to the great Monsieur Vincent.’

‘Vincent the photographer?’She checked.

‘You know him?’

‘We’ve met a couple of times.’

Frank nodded.‘He’ll arrive in about ten minutes with a flourish.That’s when your coffee will really begin to drop.’He warned her.‘Have a great day, Marinette.’

‘Thanks, Frank.’

She soon had the three coffee machines dripping through, had retrieved her jacket and thrown it over a chair beside the table, carefully checked Tikki was none the worse for wear from being thrown across the room, and had everything laid out efficiently and ready.She even had more jugs of water ready to go as soon as they were needed.

The first wave of models streamed out of the changing area, hair and makeup pristine, if outlandish, their _Gabriel_ outfits all beautiful and tasteful, but she was soon too taken with her task to be taking notes on the designs.Keeping everything replenished between shots was hard work, but she was mostly left alone, no one paying her any attention as long as their cups were quick and easy to fill.She soon learnt that changing the filters had to be done while photos were being taken, no one wanting to be near the chance they would get splashed, even slightly, and she couldn’t blame them.The clothes were worth more than her entire wardrobe put together.She managed to catch a glimpse of Adrien when he came out for his first shots, modelling what appeared to be Summer boating wear, and he looked stunning in the mostly white ensemble, but she was quickly distracted again as more coffee was required, and when she came back from filling the jugs again he was nowhere to be seen.Resigning herself to the fact this shoot was meant to go on for most of the day, and that she wasn’t supposed to stop until it was a wrap, she gave up on the idea of having lunch with Adrien, figuring it was going to be a very full day.A small selection of salads were brought in and set up on empty tables, but still people wanted coffee, some just wanted coffee apparently, and no food at all, and it was nonstop.She had no chance to get anything to eat herself, and the one cup of coffee she had managed to pour herself sat to the side going cold.

It was almost six by the time Vincent called it a day, much to everyones relief, and Marinette began cleaning up, wondering just when so much coffee had been spilled in small amounts on the table, leaving it with a layer of liquid with bits of sweetener packets stuck to it.It was a cold, sticky mess.Her third trip to the kitchen however was her last, and she sighed with relief as she came back out to examine her workspace, to make sure she hadn’t missed anything…and she had.She had missed her own cup.Her cup that had been tucked to the side.Had been.Now it was upended all over her jacket.She groaned, grabbing a handful of the napkins and mopping at the pale pink lapels that now bore a large ugly brown stain.She hoped it would come out in the wash, but she couldn’t be certain.Huffing out a breath she sat on the chair and slipped off her shoes, scrunching her toes for a moment to relieve the ache in her feet, and finding it didn’t do much at all.All in all today hadn’t turned out how she had expected.She had only glimpsed Adrien, had her suit jacket ruined, hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and hadn’t really learnt anything from the shoot other than the fact that apparently everyone in the fashion industry was addicted to caffeine.Sighing deeply she got to her feet and threw her jacket over her arm, making sure the soggy part wasn’t touching her skin or top, before heading towards Frank, who was packing away the last of the equipment.

‘Frank?I think I’m done.Is there anything else?’She asked as she reached him, and he glanced up, having forgotten she was here.

‘Oh, Georgette, no, that should be all.’He went back to his task, having got her name completely wrong, and she was so tired she couldn’t be bothered to correct him.‘You kept up well today.If that designing thing doesn’t work out for you, you have a good career ahead of you as a barista.’

Marinette couldn’t work out if he was making a joke or being serious, so she decided to ignore it.‘Okay, well, goodnight.’She said, but he ignored her, going about his task.Nodding to herself she headed out the doors.She literally now knew what the phrase starting at the bottom meant.She really had hoped to get some design experience, to help her into a prestige university and eventually a fashion house.Right now she would only get a leg up at _Starbucks_.

The elevator took several minutes to come but she was finally able to step inside, turning and pressing the button to get her uneaten lunch from the fridge in the locker room, but as the elevator doors began to close an hand reached in and stopped them, making them open again as Adrien stepped breathlessly in with her.

‘Hey.’He panted, having evidently run from wherever he had been, wearing a _Gabriel_ t-shirt with black jeans and leather jacket.And around his neck he wore the scarf she had made him for his birthday all those years ago.The scarf he still thought was from his father.

‘Hey yourself.’She glanced at him.‘Which floor?’

‘Where are you heading?’

‘Always three.’She smiled as much as she could manage, given how tired she felt.She still had patrol to go on with Chat that night.She would be fit for nothing come morning.

‘Sorry I didn’t get to speak to you earlier.’He explained apologetically.‘But when my father wants things a certain way, I always end up paying in one way or another.Today it was in time.’

‘Uh huh.Floor?’Marinette prompted again, knowing he wouldn’t need to go to three, so it was silly for him not to have his button pushed already.

‘Three too.’

She frowned at him, composed as he now was.‘Three?’

He nodded.‘Three.’

She pressed the button for three again and the doors closed to show them their reflections.Marinette remained looking forward, too tired to even think of anything to say.Adrien didn’t have that problem.

‘I like your outfit.’

Marinette suddenly realised she had been unfocused and couldn’t remember what she was wearing, it seemed so long ago that she had dressed.‘Oh, thanks.’She sort of glanced down at herself, hoping there were no additional coffee stains she had missed.

‘It’s really on point.And the socks make a real statement.’

‘What kind of a statement?’She wrinkled her nose, hoping it was a good thing.

‘It’s like your outfit is very on trend, but the socks let everyone know you’re not just beautiful, but you’re fun too.’He quirked her a smile in their reflections as her eyes went wide.Did he just..?

‘I don’t feel very fun right now.’She admitted, bowing her head in the hope of disguising the blush on her cheeks.

‘Long day, huh?’

She nodded.‘And on my feet all day.Normally I only suffer that on the weekends in the run up to Christmas when I help out in the bakery.’Her stomach rumbled as though to remind her standing all day wasn’t her only problem.‘Also, my folks let me eat.’

‘You didn’t get lunch?’He frowned, then his eyebrows shot up.‘Shit, I was supposed to have lunch with you, wasn’t I?’

She shook her head.‘I didn’t have time for lunch anyway, Adrien, so don’t worry, it’s not your fault.’

‘I’m sorry, Marinette, I should have remembered.’

‘You’re busy, and important to this company.’She smiled slightly.

‘Well, so are you.I mean, everyone needs coffee, right?’He said encouragingly.

‘Apparently.’

‘Then you’re just as important as me.Maybe more!’

She finally laughed.‘I don’t think that’s right.’

‘No, but you smiled, really smiled, not just hiding how tired you are smile.The real one that makes your eyes crinkle cutely in the corners.’

She bowed her head again, but continued to laugh.‘Flattery will get you, well, a smile.’ _And so much more, don’t stop_.

‘Will it get me dinner?’

‘You can have my lunch, if you’re that hungry.’She wrinkled her nose, not catching his meaning.

‘I mean you, with me.To make up for lunch.’

Marinette’s brain melted.She was sure it must be leaking out of her ears at this point.Or at least evaporating from the amount of heat her cheeks were producing.

‘What?’Was all she could manage.

‘Let’s go for dinner.I don’t have to be anywhere until later.Unless you have to get home?’

‘No, no, no!’She said, far louder than she meant to, shaking her head as she realised he was trying to give her an out from something she didn’t want an out from.‘No, I don’t have to be anywhere until later too.I’d like that.Dinner, I mean, not being anywhere later.I mean, I like that too, but not as much as dinner.Dinner would be good.Yes.Thank you.’Was what spilled out of her mouth, as though it had bypassed her brain all together, but as she didn’t think it was functioning right now, she wasn’t surprised.Embarrassed, but not surprised.

‘Great.What do you want?We can go anywhere?Italian?’

‘Italian would be nice.’She nodded.

‘I know just the place.’

‘Okay.’She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

‘Do you want to let your folks know you won’t be home yet?’He asked, and she realised she was already late.

‘Oh crap, yes!’She opened her bag and Tikki shoved her phone into her hand so she didn’t have to have it open far or for long.‘I’ll send Maman a quick text.’She tapped one out, ignoring the chain of messages Alya seemed to have sent her, including some pictures, and angry looking gifs.‘Alya wants to rip me a new one apparently.’She murmured, quickly tapping the message so her parents knew not to worry.

‘What about?’

She realised she had been thinking aloud again and spared him a glance.‘I was supposed to text her and let her know how today went.You know how naggy she gets.’

‘She does when she doesn’t get her way.’He slipped his own phone out of his pocket and checked it.He had a few of messages from Alya himself, a couple of selfies of herself and Nino from this morning, having coffee and telling him to #bejealous, and in a way he was.They had a great relationship, Alya and Nino, not afraid of PDA’s but also calling one another hilarious names, sometimes wholly insulting or inappropriate, but they both loved it.He wanted that with someone.He had wanted it with Ladybug for the longest time, but had slowly realised that she just didn’t take him seriously, that she didn’t see him that way.He had come to terms with the fact that he needed to accept that, and Alya and Nino’s constant hints, some subtle, some not so much, that there was someone who was pretty much perfect for him right under his nose hadn’t gone over his head.He was very fond of Marinette, he enjoyed spending time with her, he liked the way she still got flustered around him, even though they were closer now, how her freckles showed up more when she blushed instead of disappearing into it.He liked how blue her eyes were, how she wasn’t afraid to stand up for what she believed in, how…suddenly it hit him.He was falling in love with Marinette.

‘Maman says it’s fine, just to stay safe.’She smiled, tucking the phone back in her bag.‘And if we’re going for food I can leave my lunch here for tomorrow.It’ll keep until then’

‘If you’re sure?’

‘I’m sure.’She smiled shyly.

‘Great.’He leant across and hit the button for the ground floor.

‘I thought you needed something on three?’

‘Just you.’He shrugged.‘But you’re going to want to put that on, it feels like it cooled right down once the sun set.’He took her jacket to hold for her and paused as he felt the fabric.‘This is wet.’

‘Yeah, coffee spillage.I didn’t realise or I would have hung it up to dry.’She shrugged.

‘That’s a shame.Will it come out?The stains that is?’

‘Maybe.’She hid her disappointment that it messed up her planned outfit for the following day.‘I’ll ask Maman and get it soaking as soon as I get home.’

Adrien thought as they finally reached the lobby, and he patted his pockets over-exaggeratedly.‘I forgot something, will you wait in the lobby for me?’

‘Sure.’She nodded, and let herself out of the security door, taking a seat on one of the couches.

Adrien impatiently watched the numbers on the elevator climb again, and was through them before they fully opened, running down the corridor and ignoring Frank’s shout as he passed him.He didn’t want to keep Marinette waiting long.

Marinette took the opportunity to reply to Alya’s texts, telling her she had had a long hard day, that she and Adrien hadn’t been able to coincide for lunch, but were going to grab dinner.Alya’s reply was a voice memo, which Marinette regretted opening the second she hit the button, as a high pitched squeal came through her phone.She was grateful the lobby was empty and that the receptionist had already left.Marinette replied with the facepalm emoji, hoping it would stop any more high pitched replies.She didn’t get another voice memo but she did get a message.

A~ This is it!Show him you’re girlfriend material!

M~ How do I do that?

A~ Laugh at his jokes, bat your eyelashes, flash some tit, flirt like you’ve never flirted 

before!

M~ I don’t know if I have ever deliberately flirted before!

A~ Which would explain why you’re still single!Just be your glorious self, not your deer in 

the headlights panicked self though.

M~ How do I know the difference!?

A~ If you’re stuttering and blushing, you’re in the headlights.

_Great._ Marinette thought to herself as she heard the elevator ping again. _Maybe I am a deer in the headlights, and this time the car might actually hit me._

Adrien came through the door and smiled as Marinette got to her feet.‘Here, this should be about your size.’He held out a jacket for her to put on, but her mouth fell open.

‘Is that..?’Was all she was able to say, and he shook it to remind her she should put it on.

‘It’s from the new line.Don’t worry, I cleared it so you can wear it.’

It was beautiful.It was biker style, down to the zips and lapels, but the bottom was peplum style, making it smarter than any normal jacket, the trademark _Gabriel_ butterfly imprinted on the pop buttons of the lapels.

‘Adrien, I can’t…I just can’t.’She shook her head, her heart racing at what he was suggesting.

‘It’s that or you risk getting sick.Or I give you my jacket, and I risk getting sick.It’ll be easier if you just put it on.’

‘It’s an unreleased _Gabriel_ original!’She gaped at him as if he hadn’t grasped what he was suggesting.

‘I know what it is.’He reminded her, taking a cautious step towards her before draping it over her shoulders.‘I works better if you wear it though, rather than just stare at it.’

‘I can’t go out in this!’She had to tilt her head to see him, as he had stayed close with his hands on her shoulders to prevent her removing it.

‘Of course you can, I said so.’He quirked her a sideways smile.

‘But I, what if I spill something on it?Or damage it?’

He shrugged.‘You won’t.I trust you with it.’

‘Have you met me?’She squeaked.‘I can trip over thin air!’

‘And look adorable doing it.’He grinned.‘Please, Mari, just put it on?I’d really like to have dinner with you, but I also want to make sure you stay warm.And if you don’t I’ll have to call Alya.’

She narrowed her eyes at him.‘You wouldn’t?’

‘I might.’

‘You guys all bully me, you know that?’She grumbled, finally slipping her arms into the jacket, finding the material and lining soft and flexible, unlike the cheaper biker jacket she owned.‘Happy?’She asked.

‘Almost.’He zipped the front up for her and removed his scarf, wrapping it tenderly around her neck.‘Now you look warmer.’

‘Thank you.’She glanced away before making herself return eye contact with him.‘It is a lovely jacket.’

‘It suits you.’He assured her.‘You don’t have anything to worry about.’

‘I’m more worried about ruining it than how I look.I’ve never worn anything designer before, and I know this scarf means the world to you.’

‘Don’t overthink, let’s just go get something to eat.You have to be starving.’

‘Kind of, a little.’She admitted.

‘Then shall we, my lady?’He swept an arm out to her and he wondered what had possessed him to say it, he always reserved that for Ladybug, as Chat, but it had just seemed natural.

_Wait, what?_ Marinette thought, suddenly hit with a wave of similarity to another blond in her life.She hadn’t answered, the phrase had taken her by surprise.Had she answered?No, she couldn’t have, because he was still looking at her expectantly.‘Lets.’She said finally, and he seemed to snap out of the freeze-frame he was in.

‘Great!’He said, a little too loud, and started them moving towards the exit and to his waiting car.

 

‘She didn’t?’Adrien laughed.He had been doing that a lot.

‘She did.And she didn’t even flinch.She ate all twelve oysters without batting an eyelid.The guy who challenged her was heaving just watching.And that’s the story of how Alya won an all you can eat year long pass for that little seafood bistro.’

‘She wasn’t sick at all?’Adrien knew that oysters were supposed to be a delicacy but he couldn’t get past the texture to appreciate them for anything but their ability to make pearls from grit.

‘Nope.And apparently Nino had the night of his life.’

‘Wait, this was the night of the food festival?’

She nodded.‘She cancelled our sleepover pretty damn fast.’

‘Nino cancelled on me too!I didn’t realise it was because his girlfriend was in an aphrodisiac stupor!’

‘Was he supposed to meet you?’

‘Online gaming.’

‘That’s not too bad.’Marinette smiled.‘She literally left me there and promised to call me in the morning.’

‘Ouch.’He pulled a face.

‘She bought me a box of chocolates by way of an apology, but nothing could erase the mental scars of seeing her almost jump Nino at the festival.’She shuddered.

‘Gross.’

‘I know, right?’

They had finished their meals, their plates were cleared, and they were drinking coffee.The restaurant Adrien had chosen was a small, intimate place, with checkered table cloths and candles in old wine bottles on the tables.The food was authentic but not overpriced, and on a Wednesday evening it was relatively quiet.

‘Then there’s nothing for it.We’ll have to try and make sure we always go out as a foursome, so if we each get dumped again we still have each other.’

‘That sounds like a deal.’

‘Promise?’He offered her his pinky, his elbow rested on the table.It was just an excuse to touch her, he knew it was, but he hadn’t found any other excuse all night, and he wanted to see if the butterflies that had run rampant through his stomach earlier when he had stood close enough to wrap his scarf around her were a one off.He hoped not.He wasn’t disappointed.

‘Promise.’Marinette linked her finger with his and suppressed a sigh at the feel of his hand in hers. It was warm and soft, and made her heart rate pick up immediately.

‘We should plan something for this weekend.’Adrien suggested.‘We can all discuss how our work placements are going.’

‘By then I should be able to stun you all with my awesome coffee making skills.’She joked.

‘You’ll get to do more than that, I’m sure.’

She shrugged.‘As I left, Frank told me if the designing thing doesn’t work out I’ll make a great barista.’

Adrien frowned.Frank often spoke without thinking, he was a doer, not a contemplator, but that was uncalled for.‘You have a great future in design ahead of you, Marinette, don’t listen to people like him.Never let anyone dull your fire.Let it roar.’

‘Poetic.’She said quietly, taking her hand back, not because she wanted to but because it was starting to feel…too good, but this wasn’t a date, this wasn’t flirty hand holding, it had just become a bit of an awkward pinky swear.

‘But true.Carlo told me you showed him some designs, and that he wants to present some of them to management.’

‘He did ask me, but I’m still not sure.’

‘About what?’

‘Maybe he’s just being polite, or humouring the work experience kid.Or being nice because I know you.’

‘Carlo isn’t like that.’He assured her.‘He calls a spade a spade, even if you don’t want to hear it.Other people may try and get into the upper echelon’s good books by bowing to their will, but not him.’

‘Thank you.’She tucked her hair behind her ear.‘That actually helps a lot.I told him I’d take some sketches to him by the end of the week.I’m going to touch them up a little, add some colour.’

‘May I offer some advice?’

‘Please, please do.’

‘Make them vibrant.The colours can be changed, but the first impression you want is something that stands out.Go bold.’

‘I will, thank you.’

‘No thanks needed.Just let them see how amazing I know you are.’

She hid her blush behind her coffee cup, but he caught it, and hid his own smirk behind his cup too.He was having the best time, and maybe he could pluck up the courage to ask her on an actual date.But for now they were running out of time.He didn’t want this evening to end, but he had patrol to go on.

‘I guess I ought to get the check.I have…that thing, in a while.’

‘Oh, me too.A thing, that is.’She placed her cup carefully back in the saucer.

‘But let’s do this again.Only not leave it until we’re starving.’

‘I’d like that.’

He beckoned over the waitress who brought them their check, and Marinette insisted on paying her way, not taking no for an answer when he protested.He liked that she was so firm and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind.Too many people seemed to want to bow to his whim, it was a nice change to have someone so fiercely stand for what she believed in.It was when she reached for her wallet that she remembered the friendship bracelet, mostly because Tikki shoved it into her hand with a knowing smile.Marinette’s cheeks pinked, realising the while she had planned on giving it to him, she still had to actually give it to him.Tikki gave her a nod, reminding her it was okay and she took a steadying breath.

‘I forgot.I this you made, I mean made you this.’She held the bracelet out in her palm, offering it to him.

Adrien looked down at the delicately braided beaded bracelet that lay in her hand.‘What’s this?’He took it and examined it carefully.

‘It’s the friendship bracelet I promised you.So you can wear it and get me into the Winter collection.’

He looked up at her in awe.‘You really made me this, all by yourself?’

Marinette shifted in her seat under his amazed gaze.‘You know I make fashion items, don’t be so surprised.’

‘I’m not surprised you were able to make it, I’m surprised you really made it for me.Thank you, Marinette.’

‘It’s just a little gesture, I promised you a friendship bracelet, and that’s what you got.’

‘But the beading, and the weaving, it must have taken forever.Can you show me how to put it on?Tighten it to fit?’

‘Of course.’He held his arm out towards her, allowing her to slip the bracelet over his hand, and began to adjust it.‘You just tighten the two knots, they slide, one after the other.If I had my other equipment I could have made one with a clasp, but this is a more traditional friendship bracelet.’She ensured both sides were even then turned his hand over so he could see the beads against his skin.‘There you go.’

‘It’s perfect.’He said admiring it.‘You should make these to order for our friends.’

‘I have, for years.’She explained, and it made him look up at her in surprise.

‘I didn’t know that.’

She shrugged.‘I only make them to order, the only ones I didn’t were the ones Alya and I have, or had.They died a death a long time ago, the cotton frayed, but I still keep it in my wallet.Alya too.’

‘Would you make one for Nino for me?’

‘Sure.’

‘Thanks.’

The car was waiting for them when they emerged, and Adrien insisted on seeing her home safely.As they approached the bakery she removed his scarf and handed it to him, before her hands reached for the zip of the jacket.

‘I really had a great time, Adrien, thank you for suggesting this.’

‘You’re welcome, but what are you doing?’He frowned in confusion.

‘Giving you back the jacket.I can be inside in seconds.I won’t get cold.’

‘No, keep it.’He said rapidly.‘It really suits you.’

‘A lot of things suit me, it doesn’t mean I can just take them.’She laughed.

‘This you can.’He rested his hand on hers where it still held the zip, unmoving.‘For me?Call it repayment for your ruined jacket.’

‘It’s cheaper just to clean it.’She shook her head.

‘Marinette,’ he started, but she cut him off.

‘You’re too sweet, Adrien, but you can’t go around giving away designer jackets.’

‘Of course I can, it’s my father’s company.’

‘I mean you shouldn’t.’She put her hands back down without unzipping it.‘If you insist I hang onto it until I’m home, fine, but I’ll return it tomorrow.’

‘But…’

‘No buts.’She stated as the car came to a stop.‘I really had a great time.Thanks again.’

‘Let me see you to the door.’He followed her out of the door being held open, walking close by her the few steps to the front door.

‘I’m here.’She reminded him it hadn’t been far.

‘You are.Safe and sound.’He smiled warmly.

‘All thanks to you.’

Adrien didn’t know what to say.She was all ready to go inside, but this wasn’t a date, so he didn’t want to try and kiss her.A handshake was too formal.What was the right thing to do in a situation like this?

Marinette tried to work out if she should say something else, she seemed to have thanked him a lot already, but she was so grateful for both his friendship and company, she wanted to make sure he knew that.She had a moment where she thought; WWAD?What Would Alya Do?And it made up her mind.It might turn out to be a stupid idea, but it could easily be a friendly gesture, nothing more.They were French, it was natural.Before she could talk herself out of it she went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

‘Goodnight.’She said simply, and turned and let herself in, locking the door behind her and breathing a heavy sigh.She had just kissed Adrien Agreste on the cheek. _The_ Adrien Agreste.His actual cheek had touched her actual lips!She fought back a completely girly squeal and set off towards where she could hear her parents finishing their clean up so everything would be ready to go in the morning.

_She kissed me_.Adrien thought. _She kissed me_.He couldn’t quite believe it.Before he knew it he was back at his home, in his room, although he couldn’t recall a single thing about the ride back, his mind was focused on her soft lips as they touched his skin, on the faint blush as she smiled shyly and said goodnight, on her dainty finger curved around his.

‘You gotta snap out of it, lover boy.’Plagg complained as he swept out of Adrien’s jacket pocket before he could throw it onto the back of the chair.‘It’s nearly time for patrol.’

‘She kissed me, Plagg.’He sighed, flopping back onto his bed.

‘She kissed your cheek.Chloe’s done that before, what’s the difference?She didn’t make you act like this.’

‘That’s different.’He frowned at his kwami, who was sitting impatiently on the mini fridge.‘Chloe doesn’t…’He let his voice trail off as he got up and opened the fridge, giving Plagg what he wanted.

‘Chloe doesn’t what?Not that I care, you understand.Human relationships always have confused me.Hormones.’He shuddered.

‘I like her.’He sat in the chair at his desk and looked earnestly at Plagg.‘Marinette, that is.I love spending time with her, I find myself working out how long until I see her again.’

‘Huh, thought you only got like that about Ladybug.’Plagg smirked behind his cheese, wondering if his book smart but love dumb chosen was finally putting together the pieces of a very simple puzzle.

‘I do, I mean, I did.I don’t know.I do love Ladybug, but she’s made it pretty clear over the years that she doesn’t feel the same way.’

‘So start things with Marinette.’Plagg shrugged.‘Or don’t.Just don’t get so loved up you forget to feed me.’

‘Your advice is heartwarming.’Adrien rolled his eyes then glanced at his clock.‘Hurry up, we have to meet Ladybug in twenty minutes.’

‘Maybe you shouldn’t have had that second cup of coffee while looking longingly into big blue eyes.’Plagg fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly.‘Then you wouldn’t be rushing me.’

Adrien sighed, knowing Plagg was right.On a patrol night he should have been more focused, but it had just seemed too good an opportunity to miss.Next time he would schedule something when he didn’t have patrol.Something better than just dinner, something she would remember, something she would love…but what?He pulled out his phone and brought up his messages.He knew who could tell him just what that might be.He also knew this was probably opening a can of worms, but he typed out a quick message.

AA~ Alya, I need your help.

She replied in seconds, as she always did.

A~ I am at your service, model extraordinaire!S’up?

He typed and deleted a reply several times before finally settling on;

AA~ Do you and Nino have plans this weekend?

A~ Does eat pizza until we feel sick while binging on _GoT_ count?

AA~ You tell me?

A~ What did you have in mind?Make me an offer I can’t refuse.

AA~ You think Marinette would go for a double?

The phone rang in his hand in seconds, and he didn’t even have a chance to say hello before Alya started all but yelling down the phone.

‘A double?Like a date?Like you want me to set up a double date with us and you two?An actual date?Not like a play date, a _date date,_ with hand holding, and whispered sweet nothings?Making out under the moonlight, _date date_?’

‘Alya, take a breath.’Adrien told her, hoping that sounding like he was in control would make him feel like he was.This felt like a big thing.‘And, if Marinette will go for it, yeah, a date date.’

‘Yes!’Alya screamed, forcing Adrien to take the handset away from his ear.‘Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say those words?’

‘What, date date?’

‘No, that you are interested in Marinette romantically!This is Big!Huge!Just a second.’There was a moment of silence while he wondered if she had put him on hold, but after another moment the line clicked and Nino’s voice came over the line.

‘Yo, my girl, what’s up?’

‘Adrien, you still there?’

‘Still here.’He replied, realising he was being double teamed.

‘Huge news, Nins.Adrien wants to date Marinette.Double, this weekend, clear your schedule, we have matches to make!’

‘Whoa, my dude!This is huge!Congrats!What’s the plan so far?’

‘There is no plan!That’s the problem!’Adrien said in frustration.

‘Well, we’re love experts, so no big.We’ll fix it.’Nino assured him.

‘Give us some ideas, we can spend all night brainstorming if necessary!’He could hear Alya moving around, no doubt grabbing a notepad and pen.

‘I, erm, I can’t, I have to be somewhere in fifteen minutes.Can I call you again when I get back?’Adrien looked up at the clock again, aware that even if he transformed now he would be a little late to meet up with Ladybug, not that she ever complained if he got waylaid.

‘Okay, revise that plan, give me an idea of what you want to do, something fun, something formal, what?And leave it with us.We’ll talk tomorrow and finalise, all you’ll have to do is ask the girl.’

‘Alright, something fun, we had dinner tonight, but it wasn’t a date.It was nice, but I want something the four of us can do together, and not have to watch the two of your lip wrestle all night.Really, it kills the mood.’

‘Not my mood.’Nino laughed.

‘No, but pressure, you know?’Adrien argued, as Plagg flew up and tapped the clock.‘If we could do something where we’re all busy, so there’s less likelihood of awkward silences?’

‘Bowling.’Nino suggested.‘We’ll team up.That way you can high five one another on the off chance you score well, and hug one another in consolation when we beat you.’

‘I’m not a bad bowler.’Adrien complained, getting to his feet.

‘But you’re not a great bowler.’Nino teased.‘Mr Perfect isn’t good at everything, it’s great!’

‘I’d rather have fun with her than impress her.’

‘Oh, you’re so cute.’Alya said.‘So, bowling and lunch, then how about we take out some row boats?’

‘You know it’s only February, right?It’ll be cold?’Adrien reminded her.

‘Dress up warm and you can cosy up together for warmth.Perfect.’

Plagg was frantically shaking his head.Adrien knew he was no fan of water.‘Scratch the boating, okay, Al?Can you come up with some alternatives while I’m gone?I’ll group chat you guys when I get home.’

‘Okay, fine.’Alya huffed out a sigh.‘I do have an alternative that should work, but it had better be something good to interrupt our planning the date you’re going to get your first kiss on.Wait, is it your first kiss?’

‘Bye, guys.’Adrien hung up quickly before the questioning could get any more personal.As it happened, he hadn’t kissed anyone yet, despite Chloe’s best efforts to change that.He had hoped it would be Ladybug, but now he couldn’t help but hope it would be Marinette.‘Why is romance so difficult, Plagg?’Adrien groaned as he opened his window.

‘Don’t know, don’t care.Can we get on with it?’He stretched as he flew towards him.

‘Sure.Plagg, claws out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd we like it?!
> 
> Also, I found a couple of continuity errors while I was rereading which I've tried to fix, and hopefully I haven't missed any more! That's what happens when you write without a plan!


	7. Patrols and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a quiet night in Paris, and the two superheroes get the chance to talk...

‘Tikki, spots on!’Marinette said as she climbed up onto her balcony.She had briefly explained to her parents about her long day, having grabbed dinner late, and that she needed sleep.They believed her, why wouldn’t they, and she was soon on her patrol.Her route took her around the city, knowing Chat took the opposite, allowing them to cover the most ground at once, meeting up at _Notre-Dame_ to compare notes, talk, sometimes just sitting in one another’s company, watching the city go by.Tonight it seemed was too cold for even the pettiest of criminals, and Ladybug was grateful, the air cold on her exposed skin that was left uncovered by her suit.After her long day she needed something of a break, and while being Ladybug was very freeing, it could also be tiring at times.Rewarding, but tiring.

‘You’re late tonight, Chat.’She smiled to herself as he all but appeared on the building beside her, stepping out of the darkness, his breath fogging before him.

‘I got a late start, my lady.’He said apologetically, slipping easily to sit beside her, with legs dangling over the edge.

‘Trouble?’She frowned slightly.

‘Over exuberant friends who don’t know when to get off the phone.’He explained, leaning his arm against hers.As Chat he needed more physical contact, and Ladybug didn’t mind, she was used to it, and in truth his body heat helped her ladybug side deal with the cold weather.They both helped one another, whether they realised it or not.

‘I have some of those.’She commented absently, watching the few people below as they rushed to get home.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, a concentrated sigh of contentment.‘You smell like coffee, Bugaboo.’He said casually.

‘Oh.’She cringed, glad he couldn’t see her face, realising she probably should have showered after dealing with it all day.She hoped Adrien hadn’t noticed.‘I had one not too long ago.’

‘Burning the candle at both ends?’

She shook her head.‘Long day.’

‘Same.’He concurred.‘Non stop.Nothing I said could get meow-t of it.’

She nudged him with her elbow, smirking at his pun.‘Must have been some kind of planetary alignment.’She joked.

‘Or evil forces are at work to exhaust us so we can’t stop the next Akuma.’He said it so casually, not really thinking, but his words sunk in with himself as they did her.

‘Chat, do you think that could be true?’She murmured, her brows crinkled in a frown.

‘I don’t think so.’He replied, but there was hesitation in his voice.‘For that to happen someone would have to know our identities, and I haven’t told anyone.’

‘Neither have I.’She confirmed what he already suspected was true.She didn’t even want them to reveal to one another, and they trusted one another infinitely.

‘Then we have to assume it was a fluke, until we learn otherwise.’

‘But be cautious.’

‘Always cautious.’He nodded.

They were quiet again for several more minutes, until Ladybug decided to ask what was playing on her mind, in a roundabout way.What was playing on her mind was Adrien.Sure, he had never been far from her thoughts since they met, but she felt as though their dynamic had taken a sudden shift in the last few days.Maybe it was seeing one another out of school, without their friends, but it felt…different.She just didn’t know how to describe it.

‘Chat, you’re boy…’

‘What gave meow-ay?’He leant his head on her shoulder with a teasing grin.

‘I think it was your…staff.’She smirked back.‘But, if you were interested in a girl, what would you do to let her know?How could she tell?’

‘You know, the usual; I’d call her cute pet names, save Paris with her a couple of times.Unfortunately that doesn’t seem to have worked for me.’

‘Kitty…’She started, feeling bad that she was so taken with Adrien that he had never had a chance in her heart, even if she did admit to herself that if not for the model, Chat would have had a very good shot at it.

‘I know, Bugaboo, I’m just saying, maybe I’m not the best person to ask.’

‘I guess not.I’m still sorry.’She rested her cheek on his hair with a sigh.

‘What about you?How would you like him to show you he was interested?’

‘I don’t think I even know.’She laughed sadly.‘I’ve pined over him so long I wonder if it’s my mind reading more into it than is actually there.Wishful thinking.’

Chat nodded, his ear rubbing against her forehead, but she didn’t move, she knew it comforted him, and she was leaning on her hands so couldn’t tickle him.‘In another world, we’d have been the purr-fect super couple.’

‘We’re pretty good, even without romance.’She reminded him.

‘We are that.’

The rest of the night was quiet, and they soon called it a night, both grateful and in need of some well deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww Ladybug felt brave enough to ask Chat for advice! If only they knew!!!!


	8. Ask Her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends the morning looking at Carlo's designs; Alya continues to coach Adrien; Adrien asks, about a couple of things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo this is a sweet one! Hope you like it!

Marinette was taken offsite the next day, to go and see some of _Gabriel’s_ designs become a reality, gifted tailors creating the items for approval.She was fortunate enough that Carlo was her guide, so she had a friendly face who was only too happy to let her in on little hints and tips that she was so grateful for.He took her for lunch to a tiny bistro she was sure she would never find again, and showed her some of the portfolio he was currently working on; a line of clothing and accessories celebrating Ladybug and Chat Noir.

‘I am really proud of this.’He said, as he spread out his designs before her.‘I know that the heroes don’t endorse anything, but if Gabriel were to ask them, I’m sure they would agree to a line if a percentage were to go to charities.’

‘That’s a wonderful idea, Carlo.’Marinette couldn’t help but smile broadly.She knew there were a lot of counterfeit items out there with her alter ego’s face emblazoned on them, but without revealing her identity she couldn’t shut them down.This though, this was something she could get behind.

‘You think so?’

‘I know so.’She pulled one particular picture towards her from the pile, one from the kids range, a little red and black spotted tutu dress, with a hairband that doubled as a mask.A matching Chat Noir outfit stood beside it.‘I love the hoodies.’She pointed to the Chat one with ears on the hood, a bell on the zipper.

‘Which would you choose, if you had to pick one?’He placed the drawing in front of her.

‘I’d choose Chat.With the embroidered eyes on the back, it’s stunning.’

‘Not a fan of spots?’He smirked.

‘No, I am, but, I don’t know.Don’t get me wrong, the Ladybug one is adorable too, but I could see myself wearing the Chat one.’

‘I understand.I just hope Mr Agreste likes them.’

‘Are you going to show him?’

‘I have an appointment with him on Friday.’Carlo confirmed.

‘Let me know how it goes, because these are great.’

‘ _Merci_.’He began gathering the pictures back together.‘Then, as long as Mr Agreste approves, I have to work out a way to ask the heroes themselves for their input.I would not dream of putting this out without their permission and input.’

‘I might be able to help you there.’

Carlo laughed.‘You happen to have their numbers, little Marinette?’

‘Not their numbers, exactly.But Ladybug sent Chat to watch over me when I was the focus of an akuma.We go way back.’

‘You are full of surprises.’Carlo looked at her in amazement.‘And you would try and contact them for me?’

‘If Mr Agreste okays your designs, of course.I know all the unofficial merchandise irritates Ladybug somewhat, that people make money off her without permission.But a charity, she would go for it like a shot.’

‘You have just earned yourself dessert.’Carlo grinned happily.

Marinette was happy too.She really hoped that the idea would get the green light, as she was certain she could get Chat to agree too.

 

‘All I know is she’s off site with one of the designers.’Adrien groaned down the line to Alya, who had called him on her lunch break.

‘For lunch?Is this guy a threat?Should you be out there looking for her?Staking your claim?’Alya was more than a little disappointed that Adrien hadn’t been able to put phase one of Operation First Kiss underway during lunch as he had planned.He had disputed the name, complaining it took the romance away, but Alya had put her foot down, and the name stayed, abbreviated to OFK.

‘She’s been gone all morning.It’s just part of her placement.I checked with HR.’

‘Okay, not a love rival, because that would throw a spanner in the works, but would also add an element of suspense.Hmm.’

‘Alya, can we focus?I don’t want a love rival.I just need to ask Marinette if she’s free at the weekend and hope I don’t throw up on her from nerves.’

‘Poor baby.’Alya said exaggeratedly.‘You’ll be fine.’

‘And if she says no?’

‘She is not going to say no!’Alya laughed.‘Trust me, you’re as good as home and dry.Or home and moist, if you play your cards right.’

‘You’re disgusting.’Adrien dropped his head onto his hand on his desk.

‘Don’t tell me you hadn’t thought it too, because you’d be lying.’

‘Alya.’He said warningly, hoping to drag her back to the point.

‘Fine, deny it, but I know the truth.Just track her down and ask her when she’s free.She helps out at the bakery most Saturday mornings, so you just need to figure out if she wants to go out after, or if you can entice her to an all day thing on Sunday.’

‘I’ll let you know as soon as I find her.’

‘No, you let me know once you’ve asked her.’Alya rolled her eyes.‘Not once you find her.’

‘You knew what I meant.’

‘I can’t ever be sure with you stupid men.’She replied before hanging up.

Adrien grimaced.Alya was an amazing friend, but she sure wasn’t happy with how today was going.He wasn’t too happy himself.He had arrived in the hope of checking Marinette’s schedule so he could choose the most opportune moment to ask, but she had already left, and they weren’t sure what time she would be back.All he could do was ask them to let him know when she returned.He just wanted to ask her, to know she was okay with the idea, and putting it off wasn’t helping his sanity.

He got no further than that thought as his phone began to ring, and he assumed it was Alya, having remembered some other way to motivate him so he pressed it to his ear without looking.

‘Hello?’

‘Adrien?’

He almost dropped his phone when Marinette’s voice came in his ear rather than Alya’s.‘Hey, Marinette!How’s your morning been?’

‘Really great!’She replied, and he could imagine her smiling brightly.‘I went to see some of the designs being made, and Carlo showed me some incredible ideas he has.’

‘That sounds great.Where are you now?’He got up from his desk and went to the window, as though looking over the entry would bring her closer.

‘We just got back, Brigitte told me you were looking for me earlier?’

‘I was, I wanted to talk to you.’

‘Okay.’She waited for him to talk, as that was what he wanted, but nothing.He didn’t speak.‘Adrien?’She prompted.

‘Yeah?’

‘You wanted to talk?’

‘Yes!I did!’Why was it suddenly so damn hard to talk to her?They had been friends for years now, it should get easier, not harder.

‘You know what, just hold on, two ticks.’He heard faint talking in the background before there was a knock at his door.

‘Come in?’He called, before speaking back into his phone.‘Hold on a moment, Marinette.’

‘Take as long as you need.’Her voice came not only from the handset but from the door in front of him as she poked her head around it.

‘Marinette!’He almost dropped the phone as he stood, clicking the call off and putting it on the desk.‘What are you doing here?’

‘Well, Brigitte managed to coincide our schedules for the afternoon so, two birds, one stone.I get to see what you want in person and you have to put up with me for the rest of the day.’She closed the door behind her, but didn’t come forward, as he seemed so surprised to see her.She wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant surprise or not.‘If that’s okay?’

‘Okay?It’s great!’He came around the desk and stopped in front of her, not knowing what to say.She looked cute today, when didn’t she, but there was something about today’s outfit that just made her look so much more mature, a woman not a schoolgirl.Her blouse was burgundy with white pin stripes, wide lapels, and contrasting buttons, tucked into high waisted, wide legged black pants, and finished with heeled court shoes.She had a box tucked under her arm and was just putting her phone in her ever present bag.

‘Oh, here.’She passed him the box.‘Thanks again.’

‘What is it?’He frowned, ushering her to the desk, where he placed the box and started taking the lid off, finding something wrapped in tissue paper inside.

‘It’s the jacket you loaned me.I made sure it was clean and dry before I packed it up.’

‘You didn’t need to do that.’

‘Someone would have missed it.I can’t just take a jacket.’

He pushed the box towards her.‘What if it was a gift?’

‘You’re not gifting me a…how much will that jacket retail for?’

Adrien looked a little sheepish.‘Maybe three or four thousand euros.’

‘How much?!’She squealed.‘I really can’t take a gift worth that!’She shoved the box back in his direction.

‘But I already cleared it.’He put his hand on the box to stop her moving it.

‘Adrien, no!It’s too extravagant!I can’t!’She shook her head, really not understanding how he couldn’t see why.

‘Listen, I’ll do you a deal.’He looked at her sincerely.‘I’ll take the jacket back on one condition.’

‘Anything, name it.’She said with her hand still on the box, maintaining equal pressure to him.

He swallowed hard.‘That you’ll go on a date with me this weekend.’

‘What?’She yelped, snatching her hand back, which made him jerk forward and shove the box on the floor.‘Oh no.’She mumbled, grateful for the distraction of something to do.Dropping into a crouch she righted the box and began folding the jacket neatly.Adrien didn’t just say what he thought she heard him say, did he?She had to be hearing things.It was only when he crouched beside her and took her hand, eyes searching hers, that she realised maybe she wasn’t.

‘If you don’t want to, that’s okay, but we can double with Alya and Nino, make a day of it?Would that make it easier?’

She just stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, and it was only Tikki kicking her through her bag that nudged her back to common sense.‘I’d like that.’She nodded, far too rapidly.‘But I’m working with my parents on Saturday morning.’She grimaced as she remembered.

‘Then how about a compromise?’He suggested, lifting the box onto the desk before drawing her to her feet.‘We go Sunday.Or when you finish Saturday?Or I can come help you and then go after?’

‘Wait, what?’Marinette tried to process all the information she had gathered in the last few seconds, unable to make sense of it.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.‘I mean, if you want.Any of the options.It’s up to you.’

She just stared at him in amazement as he blushed faintly.Adrien Agreste had just asked her out on a date.She felt like she had lost the power of speech, not to mention she felt like she was having an out of body experience.In just seconds everything came rushing back to her and she realised she had to answer.‘You probably don’t want to help out at the bakery.It gets hot and messy, and it’s really hectic on a Saturday morning.’

‘Sounds great.’He smiled.

She laughed softly.‘Did you hear what I actually said?’

‘Hot, messy, hectic.’He counted them off on his fingers.‘Honestly, sounds better that the rest of my week.’

‘You’re strange, in a good way.’She hastily corrected herself.‘But you don’t have to help out.We can go out afterwards.I finish at noon, and can be ready by one.Or, like you said, there’s always Sunday.And we don’t have homework.’

Adrien glanced down and realised he was still holding her hand, and she hadn’t pulled away.‘What about both?’He asked tentatively.‘I’d really love to see a business other than fashion for once, and we’d get to spend more time together.Do you think your parents would let me help?’

‘I guess so.I’ll check with them tonight and let you know?’

‘That would be great.As for the afternoon, how does lunch and bowling sound?’

‘Really good.’Marinette blushed, again, as his thumb drew attention to the fact he still held her hand.

‘With Alya and Nino?’He checked.

‘You think they’d let us go without them?’She wrinkled her nose.

‘Probably not.She’s kind of been coaching me through asking you.’

‘She has?’Marinette wasn’t sure whether to be surprised or not.Mostly she was surprised Alya had been encouraging Adrien and didn’t let on, no sly, mysterious texts Marinette didn’t understand, which was her usual style, which meant she probably didn’t want her to have clue.

‘Yeah, her and Nino.They suggested the bowling, actually.Said we should split into teams, and they think they’re going to beat us.’

‘Oh hell no.’Marinette shook her head.

‘How’s your bowling arm, because mine isn’t bad?’

‘Pretty good, I think.’

‘Take em down?’He gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘Sounds like a plan.’She smiled.

Marinette shadowed Adrien for the rest of the day, neither of them able to stop smiling for long, and she realised why he always seemed fed up.His day was long and tiresome, but he was happier for Marinette being there.It gave her a good insight into the less interesting yet still essential side of the business.Really, it wasn’t what she wanted to do, she was more interested in design and creation, however it was always good to have the full perspective.Adrien was about to offer her a ride home again when Nathalie arrived and announced he had to meet his father immediately.Marinette excused herself and with a small wave she left for the day.

As soon as she hit the street she pulled out her phone, telling Alya to call her as soon as she was free, then plugged in one earbud and set her music playing.

‘How are you doing, Tikki?’Marinette asked, unclipping her bag and looking down at her kwami.

‘Good, Marinette.I can’t wait to get home so you can tell me the full story of what happened with Adrien.’Tikki giggled and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically.‘I could only hear the conversation.’

‘I promise to tell you everything.’She smiled, just as her phone began to ring.

‘Talk to me!’Alya said immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE ASKED!!!! AND HE ASKED TO WORK IN THE BAKERY!!!!! Hey, LW, happy now, he got his wish, kind of!
> 
> Next chapter - Carlo meets with Gabriel


	9. Dammit Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlo meets with Gabriel.

Alya had grilled Marinette on every detail.She was so excited that Adrien was going to be helping out, it would give them the chance to spend more time together, and her parents had been almost as happy with the idea.Another pair of hands was always good, and they liked Adrien, which helped all the more.The rest of the evening was very quiet; a family dinner, followed by sketching while her parents watched TV.It was as normal as things ever got.

The next morning Adrien had extensive fittings, although he made sure he took the time to text Marinette a simple good morning and smiley emoji, which she returned with an emoji with a huge grin.Marinette found herself helping the receptionist, learning how to direct calls, greet visitors, sign people in, and the like, and while it wasn’t strictly what she was interested in, she did find it interesting.Carlo greeted her when he left with his portfolio, and she wished him luck, knowing he had his meeting with Gabriel today at his home about the Ladybug and Chat Noir range.She really hoped it would go well.

Gabriel kept Carlo waiting ten minutes past his appointment time, he knew he was a very busy man and was grateful for the opportunity, however the longer he waited the more nervous he got, until his knee bounced with it.When he was finally asked in, his carefully planned out introduction had all but escaped him, and he only remembered parts of it.

Gabriel Agreste stood behind the screen in his atelier expectantly, his appearance immaculate, his ever stern expression in place, and Carlo knew he had to present his designs with confidence to even be taken seriously, but being here and practicing in front of the mirror were two completely different things.

‘Carlo.’Gabriel greeted him, if that’s what you could call the way he said his name.‘You have some ideas for a special line for the Winter collection, I believe?’

‘Yes, Mr Agreste.’Carlo nodded.‘I think you will agree it is a very good opportunity for the company as well as what I hope would prove a popular range.’He held his portfolio out, which Nathalie took and handed to Gabriel, whose lip twitched in a sneer before taking it, opening it fully to look over the designs.‘As we speak, there is a whole section of our market going untapped…’

Gabriel listened intently.He had to admit, even if only to himself, this designer had a point, however he could not bring himself to flood the market with designs of those who would be his arch enemies.It may, however, provide him with another opportunity.

He looked up at Carlo with disdain.‘Is this a joke?’

‘A…a joke?’Carlo stammered.‘No, sir, it’s not.If we offer the charitable donation I’m sure the heroes themselves would endorse us, and…’

‘There may be a small market for Halloween, however as a revered fashion house I cannot endorse something so…kitsch.’

‘Kitsch?’Carlo said in shock.‘These are high quality items that would appeal to every age group, not just some novelty!If we could just get your approval and some mock up designs, I’m sure that…’

‘Did you not hear me?’Gabriel snapped.‘I will not have my name dragged down by childish notions!’And he picked up the topmost design, tearing it and letting the two pieces drop back into the portfolio.‘Get them out of my sight before I reconsider your employment status all together!’

Carlo couldn’t speak, he was so shocked, so angry.He knew he needed this job, but he also knew his designs were worth more than this, that they had potential.He took the paperwork from Nathalie without a word, knowing if he spoke he would regret it, and he left the office in silence so thick as to almost be tangible.

Gabriel smiled to himself.He could all but sense the anger radiating from his employee.Perfect.

 

Carlo found himself seated on a bench in the park nearest to the _Gabriel_ offices, looking at his torn design, the rip running between the Ladybug and Chat Noir hoodies as though to separate them.The designs were perfect, this was a great opportunity, but Gabriel Agreste couldn’t see that.He was wrong!He could show him, if he would just listen…so deep in thought, Carlo didn’t see the akuma as it settled on his portfolio, the power racing through him as a voice echoed through his head.

‘You have been wronged, Hate Couture, your ideas were pure gold, and the whole world must see that.I am Hawk Moth, and I can give you the power to show your designs to the world.All that I ask in return is that you bring me the Miraculous.What do you say?’

‘I say,’ Carlo said with a small smile, ‘that the whole world will see just what I am capable of.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be...wow, it's everything! Straight into the action, straight into the...well, that would be telling but...SPOTS ON!
> 
> MM


	10. Spots onOHMYGOD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate Couture goes to work and some serious oops and wow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just...just read it, okay, I'll see you in the notes at the end...

Marinette had just finished eating when she heard the first alarm.Dropping her lunch bag she ran for the door, trying to gauge where the nearest exit was with regard to the screams.Lots of the staff were heading towards a stairwell on the east side, which meant the attack was probably on the west, so that was where she needed to be.She set off for the west stairwell at a run, thankful she was only on the third floor and that the ground floor exit wasn’t far away.

 

Adrien bolted for the nearest exit, knowing there was an akuma and that everyone would be too busy heading for cover to wonder why he was heading in a different direction.Just another day at the office.He met no one else on his way down the stairs and through the corridors, seeing an emergency exit just ahead of him.

 

Marinette could see the exit sign just ahead of her, knowing the door would be around the next corner.It was deserted, so now was as good a time as any.

‘Tikki, spots on!’

‘Plagg, claws out!’

Adrien had a moment to spot a flash of pink before his own transformation took over, but it didn’t dull the sensation of him hitting someone bodily, causing them both to bounce back in opposite directions, and what, or rather who, he saw, made his mouth drop open.

Marinette barely recovered from her stumble back when she blinked and brought who she had hit into focus.As her suit encased her body, her mask appearing, she watched an almost identical transformation overtaking none other than Adrien.

The magical dust settled and they just looked at one another with their mouths open, neither one able to speak, until finally Ladybug finally squeaked out; ‘Awkward.’

‘My…my…Mari?’Chat managed, his face a mixture of shock, awe, and astonishment.

‘Surprise, I guess.’She rested her hand on her hip.‘For me too.’

‘All this time?’He whispered harshly, as though they might be overheard.

‘Yeah.You?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Shit.’

‘Yeah.’

They just stared at one another, until another scream, closer than before, jarred them out of it.

‘We should…’She hooked her thumb towards the door.

‘Yeah, but we’ll talk after, right?’

‘Right, sure.Of course.’She babbled.‘First, save the day.Worry about this later.’

‘Right.’He pushed the door open and held it for her, and he couldn’t help quirking her a sideways smile.‘This way, my lady.’

‘Thanks, kitty.’She flicked him under the chin with her finger as she passed, and he sighed.

‘Meow.’He murmured, before following her where she was running across the parking lot.

They didn’t have far to go, the path of destruction left by the akuma starkly obvious.A trail of mannequins in what looked like Chat Noir and Ladybug merchandise led the way as they crossed the rooftops, Ladybug looking at them with a sense of familiarity.

‘I think I recognise these designs.’She called to Chat as they rounded another corner.

‘Really, ever since Stoneheart?’Was all Chat could say, and she shot him a glare.

‘Concentrate, Chat!’

‘I am, but, seriously?’

She rolled her eyes.‘This is why we’ve kept our identities secret all this time!It comes with too much baggage!’She stopped on a roof near to where she could hear the screams, stopping behind a chimney stack.‘Are you going to be able to concentrate?’She asked as he landed before her, shrinking his staff once more.

‘Are you?’He quirked her a sideways smile that only broadened when she blushed.

‘If you stop doing things like that.’She shoved playfully at his shoulder before turning to peer around the stack, and he leant with her, his body pressed against hers.‘You’re doing that on purpose.’

‘Sorry, Bugaboo.’He smiled to himself.‘But you’re in the optimal peeking position, and this is the only way I can see.’

‘Sure it is…there.’She pointed to where the extravagantly dressed akuma victim stood, a violet portfolio in his hands which he held open, power spilling from it to turn fleeing passersby into merchandise clad mannequins.‘That’s why I recognise the designs!That’s Carlo!’

‘Carlo?’Chat replied in horror.

‘He was presenting his portfolio to Gabriel this morning.He had an idea to create official merchandise for us, if we’d permit it, with a chunk going to charity, and he wanted Gabriel to add it to his line.’

‘I’m guessing he didn’t like the idea.’

‘Such a shame.’She murmured.‘The designs were beautiful.’

‘And you’d have looked stunning in every single one.’He virtually purred in her ear.

‘I’m not sure about the tutu.’She chuckled.‘Looking at his route, I’d say he’s heading back towards, your, uh, Agreste mansion.’

‘The trail leads away from the offices, so it would make sense.Maybe he was heading back there when he was akumatized.’

‘Which means we have to stop him before he gets there.Come on, the akuma must be in the portfolio.’

‘Then what are we waiting for?’He quickly pecked her on the cheek before jumping over the edge of the roof, much to her surprise.Chat had never been one to overstep boundaries, but combine that with him being Adrien, her knowing he was Adrien, and Adrien knowing who she was, seemed to have changed something between them, she hoped for the better, but didn’t have time to dwell.

She followed him over the side, landing beside him close to Carlo.He wore an elaborate suit that was a combination of some of his own designs; a black suit, the buttons green cats eyes, a matching tie and pin graced his throat, but the shirt and handkerchief in his pocket were ladybug spotted.On his head he wore a wide brimmed hat, this time ladybug print with a black band.

‘Stop!’Ladybug called, taking up a defensive stance.‘There has to be another way, you don’t need to do this!’

‘Ah, the subjects of my line.’Carlo turned on them with a cruel smile.‘What do you think?Everyone will soon be wearing my designs, celebrating your greatness.Are you proud?’

‘People choose what they want to wear as a personal choice.You can’t make everyone conform to your design.’

‘But I can!I am Hate Couture, and I will show Gabriel Agreste, and the world, that my designs are the cat’s meow!’

‘Isn’t that normally my line?’Chat pulled a face, leaning casually on his staff.‘It doesn’t sound that lame when I say it.’

Ladybug raised an eyebrow slightly but didn’t comment.‘Give up your portfolio, Hate Couture, and we can talk about this rationally, try and get Gabriel Agreste to give your ideas another chance.’She already knew it was hopeless, but she was hoping to buy some more time without having to fight Carlo.

‘It is too late, he will wear my couture, whether he approves or not!’And he flipped the portfolio open again, Chat and Ladybug darting in different directions as a blast of power hit where they had been stood.

Spinning her yo-yo she caught it around Hate Couture’s wrist, hoping to dislodge the portfolio, but all she did was redirect the beam towards herself, making her return her yo-yo and dive out of the way again.His beams seemed able to deflect their attacks, and they landed together after another unsuccessful attempt at disarming him.

‘Is it just me, or is that thing working like a defensive and offensive weapon?’Chat growled.

‘Sure seems that way.Any bright ideas?’

‘Other than getting that thing off him, nope.’

‘Me neither.’

Hate Couture turned on them again, eyes blazing.‘You may be able to avoid my style, but let’s see how you manage when there are model citizens for you to deal with!’Holding the portfolio above his head, a beam shot upwards that then split into hundreds of smaller ones, tendrils spreading out to all of those he had turned to mannequins, animating them.

‘Well, this is just nightmare fuel.’Chat said, as he glanced around at the faceless entities approaching them far faster than anything made of plastic ought to.

‘Time to try a different tactic!’Ladybug suggested.‘Let’s praise him!’

‘Let’s what?’Chat looked at her in confusion.

‘His designs!There’s nothing a designer likes more than positive feedback!’She turned to face their foe.‘Hey, that dress, with the cats eyes for lapels, it’s great!Such an inspired design!’

Hate Couture, who had been walking away in the direction of Agreste mansion, stopped and turned back.

‘You like it?’

‘I love it!Don’t you, Chat?’She gave him an encouraging glance.

‘What?Oh, yes, it’s purrr-fect!’He shot finger guns.‘Whoever wears that would be feline fine!’

Ladybug couldn’t help but smirk at the puns, knowing who they were coming from, who was behind them, but they definitely seemed to have caught his attention, as even the mannequins had stopped their approach, in poses suitable for any high end store window.‘It’s working.’She murmured.‘The way you’ve covered every occasion with a similar theme is so on point.It will be one of the best sellers in the history of high fashion!’

‘Totally!’Chat continued her theme.‘Anyone who would turn this down is an idiot!’

Hate Couture’s eyes blazed, his face contorting angrily.‘Like Gabriel Agreste!He will pay for his slight on my talents!’

‘No, wait!’Ladybug stepped forward, but the mannequins moved in rapidly, breaking their poses and closing any gaps.

‘Not wanting to steal your line, my lady, but time to bug out!’Chat leapt forward and wrapped his arm around her waist as he extended his staff, propelling them away from the immediate danger at an angle until they could touch down on an opposite rooftop, shaking his staff to dislodge the mannequins as he shrank it to a more manageable size.Chat rested Ladybug’s feet on the ground, but didn’t let her go.‘Well, this brings a whole new meaning to the phrase mannequin challenge.’

‘If they were standing still it wouldn’t be a problem.’She leant forward to look over the edge and he finally let her go, his fingers trailing on her back.‘They’re trying to scale the building, using each other as a ladder.’She turned back to him.‘We need to get to…’She paused, feeling weird as she realised she was about to say your place, but he wasn’t technically Adrien right now.

‘Agreste mansion.’He filled in for her with a smile.

‘I hate to say it, kitty, but at this point, Gabriel has caused almost as many akumas as Chloe.’She gave him an apologetic look.

‘Because they’re both assholes.’He shrugged.

‘That’s not what I…’

‘It’s true, don’t sweat it, Bugaboo.’He rested his hand on her shoulder.‘But, as always, we protect them.’

‘I agree we need to protect Gabriel, but if we head off towards the mansion all we’ll do is lead the mannequins to him.’

‘Gotcha.’He winked.‘I’ll lead them away, you go save Agreste.’

‘It’s weird hearing you say that now.’She shook her head and positioned herself behind the wall surrounding the edge of the building in a crouch.

‘See you soon.’He bounded up onto the wall she was hiding behind.‘Hey, plastic fantastic!You looking for me?’And he launched himself off the building.

‘Adrien fucking Agreste.’She murmured, shaking her head.

The sounds from below became fainter and she risked peering over the edge.The mannequins had gone after Chat, leading them in the opposite direction, and as the last left the street below, Ladybug leapt into action.It only took her minutes to get to Agreste mansion, and knowing their security system, she thought the best thing to do was to get Gabriel to seal himself in while she waited for Hate Couture to arrive, however she remembered from before that Gabriel was not always cooperative if he disagreed with a decision.

Pressing the intercom by the gates, she could hear the screams of citizens rise and then cease as Hate Couture changed them into mannequins, and she hoped he wasn’t forming an army to bring with him.That would definitely make things more challenging.

‘Yes?’Came Nathalie’s voice.

‘Ms Sancoer?It’s Ladybug.I’m sure you’re aware there is an akuma situation unfolding, however I have to warn you that I think it may be coming for Mr Agreste.I must ask that you lockdown the house while we take care of matters.’

‘Oh dear, another akuma?That’s terrible!’Came her worried voice.‘Is there anything I can do?’

‘Yes, lockdown and don’t come out until you know it’s safe!’She repeated, turning to see Hate Couture round the corner, stopping and glaring at her.

‘Mr Agreste won’t like locking down without Adrien safely inside.’

‘Adrien is fine, I’ve seen him, and when we stop this akuma everything will return to how it was before, but I need to know that this thing can’t get to Mr Agreste.Is that understood?’

‘Perfectly.’The line clicked and an alarm sounded from the building, the metal shutters coming down over the windows, and Ladybug assumed Nathalie had instigated the protocols without consulting Gabriel first, or the response wouldn’t have been as fast.

‘Great.One less thing to worry about.’She murmured to herself as she leapt atop of the gate surround, waiting in a low crouch with her yo-yo ready.

‘Stand down, Ladybug!’Hate Couture yelled as he approached, backed by around a hundred or so mannequins.‘My quarrel is not with you, in fact we are kindred spirits in this endeavour.I would support you, offering a proportion of profits to a charity of your choice.’

‘Uh huh.’She replied doubtfully.‘And you aren’t going to try to take my miraculous either, I suppose?’

‘I didn’t say that.’He shrugged fluidly.

‘Why am I not surprised.’She sprang down from the wall, her yo-yo lashing out and knocking back the nearest mannequins as she kicked out at Hate Couture, trying to disarm him, but he dodged, knocking her back with the portfolio but not opening it.That made her suspicious.Again she knocked back mannequins, this time kicking low, trying to knock out Hate’s legs, but again he dodged, still not using his portfolio.Of course!If he turned her into a mannequin, her miraculous would be lost!Which meant all she had to do was get the portfolio and not get overwhelmed, which would be easier said than done.She wondered if she could wait him out, flipping back onto one of the concrete gateposts, watching as the mannequins approached the gates, pushing at them as others began climbing on one another to get to her.So she wouldn’t be waiting them out.That meant taking them on, and trying to free the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, and I know what you're thinking; that was one early reveal! But it will all make sense with the rest of the story, I promise!
> 
> So, hit me in the comments! What did you think??!?!?!?!


	11. Mannequin Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to keep Hate Couture from Gabriel continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, let's get rid of that pesky akuma (and fix things up for Carlo too, poor poppet!)

Chat noticed one thing about the mannequins, they only seemed able to concentrate on one task at a time, and that was catching him.They left all the other citizens alone, not pursuing, which meant he could probably fool them pretty easily, especially if they were that singleminded.He made a big show of swinging ahead of them, out into the open, then landing on the furthest roof where he could guarantee they would see him, making a big show of waving and getting their attention before disappearing behind the nearest chimney then crouching low and all but prowling to the next, and so on, until he was far enough away to be able to double back unseen, heading towards Agreste mansion and hoping everything was close to being under control.

 

‘This is ridiculous.’Ladybug muttered to herself.The gates had been fortified since they were last knocked down, and it was making it difficult for the mannequins to break through, but that was the only bright side.Hate Couture stood in the centre of a sea of mannequins, protected on all sides as he waited for what was now the inevitable.She couldn’t even see the damn portfolio now.

‘It’s not looking good, Bugaboo.’

She glanced up as Chat vaulted from a nearby roof to the wall beside her.She had been able to keep the mannequins from scaling the walls by knocking down any that got too close, and she fired her yo-yo into another before glancing up at him.‘I haven’t made a lot of progress.’She admitted.‘I can’t get close enough to get the portfolio, and he knows I need it.However, I also know that if he turned either of us into mannequins then our miraculous’ would be lost, and that would defeat his true purpose.’

‘Small mercies, I guess.Shame there’s nothing I can destroy.’He looked at his clawed hand.‘But maybe it’s time for a charm?’

‘Worth a shot.’She smiled at him, getting to her feet.‘Lucky Charm!’

From the sky a ladybug spotted hoodie dropped into her hands, and she gave Chat a questioning look as she held it by the shoulders, far too large for either one of them.

‘Feeling the cold, my lady?’He asked.

‘I don’t think it’s my size.’She said, glancing around.The first thing that she spotted, literally, was Chat himself, the next his staff, then the base of the wall and, finally, Hate Couture.‘Chat, I need a catapult.’

‘What are we firing?’

‘Me.’

‘O-kay.’He drew the word out.‘Let’s do it.’

She directed him, making him lower his staff against the wall and, putting her back to him, he pulled her tight against him.

‘You ready?’

She nodded.‘Always.’

‘Go get him, Bugaboo.’And he pushed off the wall.

Chat let himself drop backwards, extending his staff as he did so, planting his feet as he hit the house and shoving with all his strength, releasing Ladybug as they hit the pinnacle of the arc, launching her into the crowd and on a direct course for Hate Couture.

Holding the hoodie bunched up in her hands, she raised it as she raced towards the akuma victim, and the look of surprise on his face was apparent.Ladybug brought the hoodie down rapidly, over Hate Couture, pulling it over his head, pinning his arms to his sides as she hit him, jarring the portfolio from his hands as he fell, the mannequins beginning to turn on her as she flipped back, grabbing the portfolio and ripping it in half, freeing the akuma.Running her finger along the centre of her yo-yo, it lit up, and in seconds the akuma was purified, the lucky charm thrown in the air, and all the mannequins began to return to their normal, civilian selves.Chat leapt over the wall to join Ladybug in the crowd.

‘What happened?’Carlo asked as he looked around in bewilderment.

‘Pound it.’The heroes said, bumping fists as they became aware of the gates to Agreste mansion opening, Gabriel coming out with Nathalie by his side.

‘Ah, Ladybug, Chat Noir.’He looked between them.‘It would appear I, and the city, owe your our thanks once again.’

‘None necessary.’Chat waved his hand dismissively.‘It’s what we do.’

‘Indeed.’

Ladybug went to Carlo and offered him her hand, helping him to his feet before bending and picking up his discarded portfolio, looking at the designs, particularly the one that was ripped in half.‘Wow, did you make these?’She asked as she thumbed through the pictures.

‘I did.I had hoped Mr Agreste would approve them so I could ask if you would endorse them, with a sum going to your favourite charity.’Carlo said sadly, and Ladybug smiled up at him.

‘Well, I hope he said yes, because these are some fine work, and I would wholeheartedly back it.What a great way to raise money, Mister…?’

‘You can call me Carlo.’He seemed to appreciate her words, although they changed nothing.

‘Let me see, Bugaboo.’Chat came over and rested his elbow on her shoulder, taking in the designs.‘They are fantastic!Hey, can’t you see that model, your son, what’s his name?’He clicked his fingers at Gabriel where he had joined them.‘Anthony?Andrew?’

‘Adrien.’Gabriel said curtly.

‘Yeah, him.In this suit.It’s the cat’s whiskers!’

Gabriel scowled over the pages, and it was difficult to tell if he was taking them in or just looking at them in disdain, but he straightened and cleared his throat.‘Perhaps I was a little hasty, Carlo.These designs are quite fitting for my line.We shall go over the details next week, if we have your permission, of course.’He looked at the two heroes.

‘Of course.’Chat winked at him.

‘Good.I shall have some paperwork drawn up.I hope you will be able to spare me some time to sign it and make this endeavour official.’

Ladybug’s earring beeped, drawing her attention away from Gabriel’s obvious u-turn, and she passed Carlo his portfolio.‘We sure will, Mr Agreste.But for now, bug out!’And she slung her yo-yo, pulling herself off the streets and into the rooftops.

Chat followed her in seconds, as she thought he might, and he caught up with her several rooftops away, catching her elbow and making her stop, pulling her between two closely placed chimneys.

‘Kitty, my transformation is going to drop!’She gasped.

‘I don’t think that’s such a big deal now, do you?’He quirked her a sideways smile.

‘Well, no, but, I don’t want to be stuck on the roof!’

‘I won’t let you get stuck on the roof.’He laughed, as her earrings beeped again.‘And I have some cheese, so your kwami can recharge.’

‘Cheese?’She said in confusion, as her transformation released and power raced up and over her in a pink wave, and she cupped her hands to catch Tikki as she reappeared.

‘Today didn’t quite go as planned, huh, Marinette?’Tikki gave a tired but sympathetic look.

‘Not quite, Tikki.’She smiled down at her, before balancing her on one hand and opening her bag, taking out a cookie and handing it to her before raising her to her shoulder and looking back up at Chat.

‘So, you’re Tikki?’He looked at the little red and black spotted kwami, offering his index finger.‘It’s good to finally meet you.’

‘You too, Chat Noir, Adrien.’She shook his offered finger before returning to her cookie.‘Although I feel like I already know you.I can’t wait to see Plagg again.It’s been a long time.

‘You know his kwami?’Marinette asked.

‘Oh yes, we go way back.Way, way, way back.’She giggled.

‘There’s more to that story.’Chat said knowingly.‘But we have time to get to that.For now, who would have guessed my princess was my Bugaboo?’

Marinette dropped her head down with a groan.‘We weren’t supposed to find out one another’s identities.’

‘No,’ Tikki said, ‘you weren’t meant to find out immediately.And today was an accident, not deliberate.’

‘What do you meant, immediately?’She turned her head just far enough that she could see her kwami, knowing to trust her and her judgement.

‘I mean that you know and trust one another, in both your civilian and hero guises, it’s the perfect time for this to have happened.An accident, but a happy one.’

‘She’s right.’The voice was that of Adrien, quiet and serious, seeming alien when she knew it was Chat standing before her.‘I wouldn’t change this, Marinette.I wouldn’t change the girl with or without the mask, and I couldn’t be happier with who my partner is.’

‘Oh my God.’Marinette covered her face with her hands as realisation struck her.‘I asked you romantic advice on patrol the other night.’

‘Don’t tell me it’s me you’ve been pining over?’He laughed, but when she didn’t answer he glanced at Tikki, who gave him a look that smacked of; “What do you think?”‘Oh my God.’He repeated her words.‘I’ve been in love with you since the day we met!’

It took a moment for his words to sink in, and when they did she lowered her hands, her eyes wide as she slowly raised her head.‘You’ve…what?’

He didn’t repeat it straight away, instead he used the crook of his finger to raise her chin fully, smiling at her in a way that was far more Adrien than Chat, and looked odd with the mask, but suddenly made sense.‘I said, I’m in love with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug.All of you.’

‘I’m in love with you too.’She whispered, and his lips were on hers, a firm but gentle pressure that was everything Marinette had ever dreamt of and more.She raised her hands, pressing them against his chest, feeling his muscles moving under his suit at her touch.

One of Adrien’s hands cupped her cheek while the other curved around the base of her spine as he stepped into her, holding her close as he tasted her for the first time, and she was so sweet, better than he could ever have imagined.The kiss lasted only moments, but it felt like so much longer, and they parted breathlessly, green eyes gazing into blue.

‘What do we do now?’She asked quietly.

‘I suggest you get off the roof.’Tikki suggested.‘And get to somewhere you can be seen as civilians, as I bet your families are anxious to make sure you’re okay.’

‘I wouldn’t go that far.’Adrien quipped, before stealing another quick kiss.

‘I’m glad to know you’re safe.’Marinette smiled for him, with such adoration in her eyes he realised just what it meant to love and be loved in return, and while it made him realise what he had been missing it also gave him hope.

‘Then let’s get back.’

‘Tikki?’Marinette looked at her.

‘I’m ready.’Her kwami dusted her hands and floated between them, making Adrien take a step back.

‘Show me what you’ve got, princess.’Chat grinned, and with a small smile, Marinette spoke.

‘Tikki, spots on.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww first kiss, and it's a Marichat!


	12. My New Favourite Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get back to the Gabriel offices.

Adrien and Marinette ran back into the reception area at _Gabriel_ hand in hand.Some staff were milling around, but mostly after an akuma attack people went home, wanting to feel safe and surrounded by those they loved.Things went back to normal but people were still affected.

‘Let’s get our things and go…somewhere.’Adrien suggested.‘Just not here.’

‘We can go to my place?’She suggested.‘Maman and Papa will be cleaning up the bakery for tomorrow, but there’s always leftover pastries and pies, if you’re hungry.’

‘I did skip lunch.’

‘And I’m always hungry.’Came Plagg’s voice from his pocket.

Marinette was fascinated by Adrien’s kwami with the penchant for cheese, the smellier the better.‘I’m sure there will be some cheese puffs left, at the very least.’Marinette assured him as they headed towards the elevator.

‘Why didn’t you date this girl years ago?’Plagg poked at Adrien.‘She knows what I need!’

‘Well, she just met you and doesn’t know what a demanding diva you are.’Adrien quipped in reply.

Tikki’s giggle sounded quietly from Marinette’s bag.‘He knows you so very well, Plagg!’

Adrien let Marinette off the elevator on the third floor, where she retrieved her bag, returning to the lobby to wait for Adrien, who had gone to his office.

He drew his phone as he got through the door, calling Nathalie’s number.

‘Hello, Adrien.Is everything alright?’She asked immediately.

‘It’s fine, I just wanted to let you know I wouldn’t be home for dinner, and that I have plans all weekend.’

‘That is…unfortunate.Your father has arranged a meeting between the two of you and one of his designers for tomorrow morning.’

‘Well, it’ll have to be rescheduled.I have plans.’

‘Your father will not be happy about it.’

‘He doesn’t have to be, but he does have to accept it.’Adrien smiled to himself, grateful he was old enough to be making his own decisions.‘I’ll speak to you soon.Don’t wait up.’And he hung up.

Adrien had a spring in his step when he reached the lobby, finding Marinette already waiting for him, checking her phone and replying to the messages from her parents and Alya, each of them checking the others were safe.She also asked her parents if Adrien could help out tomorrow, and they jumped at the chance.

‘Hey.’He said, coming and sitting beside her as she tucked her phone away.

‘Hey yourself.’She nudged him with her shoulder.

‘Ready to head home?’

She nodded.‘I think so, but one thing first.’She turned to him, pulling the side of his jacket until he was closer, kissing him softly.The motion took him by surprise, but it only took him moments to sink into the kiss, and he realised perhaps he wasn’t the only one who felt more free behind the mask, and that sharing their identities allowed them both to be more themselves with one another, and that could only be a good thing.When they parted he noticed she was blushing, and he caressed her cheek softly.

‘That has to be my new favourite thing to do.’He murmured.

‘Mine too.’She said, barely a whisper, but he heard.

‘Alya’s going to flip.’He reminded her.

‘I know, she’s really excited about tomorrow.Do you think she’ll be disappointed that we already…that we’re…’Her brow wrinkled as she tried to find the word for something they hadn’t yet defined.

‘Marinette, would you be my girlfriend?’He seemed to realise she was struggling and decided to make it blatantly obvious, so there could be no mistakes between them.

‘Yes!’She threw her arms around him and he pulled her to him, holding her close and closing his eyes as he marvelled at the feel of her in his arms.

‘And,’ he said hesitantly, ‘what about my lady?Will she be her kitty’s too?’

She leant back and stroked her hand through his hair.‘I think she always has been.’

His face broke into a grin, and he couldn’t help but steal another kiss.‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’Her blush deepened, but she could honestly say she had never been so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks though. Next up, back to the patisserie!


	13. Time for the Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien receives an invitation, Ladybug and Chat Noir talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I hate coming up with chapter titles. Sometimes they fit perfectly, other times I'm just grasping at straws! Still, I think the content is good!

‘Maman?Papa?’Marinette called, as they entered the patisserie.‘I’m home!’

‘In the back, Marinette!’Came Sabine’s voice, and Marinette noted the till was already off, so she locked the door behind them.‘Are you hungry?I made soup…oh, Adrien!’She smiled at them.‘This is a pleasant surprise!What are you doing here?’Her eyes glanced down and caught their joined hands, her smile growing more.

‘I thought it would be okay if we came here.We were caught in the akuma attack together and wanted to talk.’

‘Talk.Uh huh.’Her mother nodded knowingly, as Marinette edged to the side so her joined hand with Adrien’s was between them and behind her, hiding it but not releasing him, even though she suspected it was already too late.‘Well, go on up.There’s enough soup for you both.’

‘Thank you, Maman.’Marinette kissed her cheek before leading Adrien through the back to the stairs.

‘Was that Adrien Agreste holding hands with our little girl?’Tom asked as he walked up behind her, wiping his hands on his apron.

‘It was.’

‘It’s about time.’

‘It really is.’

‘I’m sorry about that.’Marinette cringed slightly as she let them into their apartment.

‘What are you sorry for?’Adrien frowned in confusion, he hadn’t noticed anything wrong in their exchange.

‘We’re probably going to get grilled, or at least have them dropping in the whole time you’re here.And questions.So many questions.’She shook her head.

‘I don’t mind, I like your folks.’He stopped her leading him, tugging her hand gently until she turned to face him.‘They’re what parents should be, aren’t they?’

Marinette remembered he didn’t have that normality at home.‘Yeah, they are.I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…’

‘Don’t apologise for that.’His hand caressed her cheek.

‘Okay, but if they do their popping in thing, we aren’t going to be able to do much talking.’She said pointedly, knowing they had a lot to discuss and not a lot they wanted to be overheard.

‘So let’s eat then say we’re going for a walk.We can go anywhere for privacy, where no one will overhear us.’

She smiled then, and it made his heart light, to see her so happy.‘That’s a really good idea.’

Marinette served them both some soup and they sat at the breakfast bar, making small talk, rebuffing Marinette’s parents whenever they felt the need to check and double check if there was anything they needed, and Adrien couldn’t help but find himself just staring at Marinette, wondering why he had never noticed before, how he had never noticed before.Her eyes were the same bluebell he fell in love with years ago, the smattering of freckles, hell, even her hair was the same.When he changed to Chat his hair altered, just enough, his eyes were different, but Marinette, it was like she just slipped into costume with no disguise, but he still hadn’t seen it!Now he couldn’t unseen it.And the more he thought about it, the more it troubled him, until Marinette waved her hand in front of his face.

‘Earth to Adrien.’She leant into his eye line as he focused on her.‘Where did you go?’

‘Go?’He said in confusion.

‘Well, you weren’t here, so you had to be somewhere else.’She explained.

‘Oh.’He laughed softly.‘Just thinking, about when we, you know, change.’

‘What about it?And do you want some more soup?’

‘No, thanks, that was great but I’m done.’She cleared his bowl with a smile, and he continued to speak.‘I mean how I couldn’t tell it was you before now.’

She shrugged.‘I didn’t realise it was you either, but…maybe this isn’t the kind of thing we should discuss here.’

‘Definitely not, if the creak of your stairs is anything to go by.’He smiled, just finishing the sentence before Marinette’s parents came through the door, Tom’s apron gone a sure sign that they had finished in the bakery for the night.

‘How was your soup?’Sabine asked as she joined Marinette in the kitchen, Tom taking the stool beside Adrien.

‘It was great, thanks Mrs Cheng.’

‘Sabine, please.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘But you’re welcome.Now, Tom and I have a proposition for you both.’

Marinette looked between her parents suspiciously.‘What are you thinking, Maman?’

‘ _We_ were thinking,’ she corrected her daughter, as though the idea hadn’t been hers in the first place, ‘that as Adrien is going to be working with us tomorrow, perhaps he would like to sleep over.’

Marinette dropped the bowl she was holding in the sink, where it clanked loudly but thankfully didn’t break.‘What?!’

‘On the couch, of course.’Tom gave Adrien a pointed look.

‘Jesus, we just kissed for the first time today!Give us some credit for self control!We’re not all piles of raging hormones waiting to pounce!’Marinette sputtered, as Adrien covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile at her reaction.

‘That’s a, uh, nice offer, thank you.’Adrien said once he had composed himself.‘And it would make sense, as we have such an early start.’

Marinette was bright pink, her freckles darkening as though they blushed themselves.She was virtually struck dumb by her parents’ suggestion, even if it did make sense.Adrien Agreste, spending the night at her house?She would never have believed it possible, let alone it be her parents’ idea.

‘Marinette and I were going to take a walk, maybe we can stop by home, let them know where I’ll be, and get an overnight bag?’Adrien suggested, and the reality of the situation seemed to snap Marinette out of her daze.

‘Right!’She said, louder than she should have, and her dad chuckled as her mom rubbed her arm comfortingly, knowing this was new ground for her.

‘Go for your walk, just don’t be back too late.We’re expecting you in the bakery at seven, all ready to open up.’

‘Thanks, Maman.’Marinette said gratefully, kissing her cheek before hugging her.

‘I’m sorry if my folks put you on the spot.’Marinette apologised as they walked towards Agreste mansion.

‘It’s okay, it’s nice that they want to help.’He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly so she knew he meant it.‘But we aren’t really going straight to my place, right?’

She turned her head and smiled at him.‘No, we’re going up.’

He grinned and pulled on her hand, leading her right instead of left to his house, pulling her into the nearest alleyway and far enough back that they wouldn’t be seen.

‘My lady first.’He grinned at her, backing up two steps and releasing her hand.

She popped open her bag, allowing Tikki to float up to her eye line.‘Tikki, spots on.’

Adrien watched as Marinette changed before his eyes, from the quiet girl he had grown to love to the heroine he had admired since the moment he met her, and it was beautiful.

‘Wow.’He breathed, glancing her over.‘I’ll never get tired of that.’

‘I showed you mine.’She stepped forward, pressing her finger to his nose.‘Are you going to show me yours, or should I just throw Adrien Agreste, model extraordinaire, over my shoulder and carry him?’

‘Fair’s fair.’He opened his jacket, allowing Plagg to fly out.‘Plagg, claws out!’

Marinette couldn’t help but think how very…Chat Noir his transformation was, everything about this boy was extra, she swore, and this was no exception.When he was done he stepped close, wrapping his arm around her waist.

‘My lady.’He smirked down at her.

‘Kitty.’She flicked the bell at his neck before wrapping her arms around his neck.

‘Up?’

‘Up.’She confirmed, and he extended his staff, raising them to the rooftops.As soon as their feet touched solidly he dipped his head and kissed her, softly at first, until her fingers sank into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, as though the masks freed them in more ways than before, allowing themselves to lose some of the shyness they felt.Their bodies melded together, Chat’s fingers flexed against her back, and she made a small incoherent noise that did things to him he didn’t know a sound could, and he broke the kiss, more in surprise at himself than anything else.

‘This is…different, right?To earlier?’

She nodded, her cheeks flushed and heart racing.‘Different, still good, but different.Both are good.’She corrected, in case he got the wrong impression.

‘So good.’He brushed his nose against hers.‘Where do you want to go to talk?’

‘Eiffel?’She suggested.

‘Eiffel it is.’He stepped back and twirled his staff as she prepared her yo-yo.

‘First one there buys lunch tomorrow.’She grinned at him before racing off over the rooftop, leaving him standing in surprise at her challenge.

Chat quickly realised she wasn’t as intent on leaving him behind as she appeared to be, giving him the chance to catch up several times before swinging ahead again, and he decided to try a different tactic, knowing he wanted to buy her lunch, and therefore had to beat her to the Eiffel Tower.He made a concerted effort to keep pace with her, but tried to keep mostly out of sight, so when she looked for him it was in confusion, and he chuckled to himself as she threw her yo-yo for the last time, and launched himself off the roof to intercept her, catching her around the waist and propelling them the rest of the way with his staff as she looked at him in surprised amusement.

‘I was starting to think you’d given up.’She said as he touched down on one of the lower observation decks.

‘Just biding my time, Bugaboo.’He retracted his staff.‘And it looks like I’m the winner.’

‘We got here at the same time.’She argued.

‘But your feet haven’t even touched the tower yet.’

She realised he was holding her tight against him, her feet easily off the ground by almost a foot as he kept them face to face.‘That’s cheating, chaton.Call it a draw?’

‘Nope.’He shook his head enough to rub their noses together.‘It’s my treat.’

‘I wanted to treat you.’She argued.‘That’s why I made it winner buys!’

‘I know.’He grinned.

‘Rematch?First to the top deck?’She suggested, as he lowered her to her feet but still didn’t release her.

‘A new challenge.First to the top buys dessert.Deal?’

‘Deal.’She grinned…and knocked him back onto his rear before taking off.

‘Hey!’He yelled, extending his staff and propelling himself upwards, she had such a head start he already knew he would lose, but her laughter on the air was worth it.When he got to the top she was already sitting on the railing, watching him as he leapt the last few girders to crouch beside her.‘You’re a cheat, Buginette.’

‘You started it.’She shot him a sideways smile.‘How about we split the check fifty-fifty?’

‘Sounds like the best I’m going to get.’He shifted to sit on the railing, the knee nearest to her bent up.‘So, we need to talk.’

She sighed, staring out over the view.‘I guess we do.’

‘You don’t want to talk about it?’He asked, studying her carefully in the low light from the descending sun.

‘I don’t know what to say.’

He pushed off the railing, turning as he did so and sidestepping until he stood between her legs, his hands on the railing either side of her.‘I know what to say.’And he leant in and kissed her.

Ladybug couldn’t concentrate with him this close, not when there was no danger, not when her heart ran so fast at something as simple as the pressing of their lips, and when he ended the kiss after just moments she was left uncertain of what to say.Finally she swallowed and licked her lips.‘Normally saying involves less touching.’

‘Did my touch not say a thousand words, my lady?’He said in a hushed tone, goosebumps breaking over her skin at the intimacy of the situation despite the location.

‘You’re such a sweet talking kitty.’She smiled warmly at him.‘Let’s get over the railing before you get carried away, forget where your hands should be, and fall off.’

‘You distract me.’He grinned, before stepping sideways again and easily over the railing as she turned herself and dropped down.

‘I don’t mean to.’

‘It’s not a bad thing.’He offered her his hand, and she took it without hesitation, letting him draw her first to him, then to sit on the floor together.‘We can start by carrying on with what I was saying back at your place.About how I couldn’t see it was you before, but now I can’t unsee it.You’re right here, and I know you’re Marinette, princess, my lady, all rolled into one.It’s like someone pulled away the curtain separating the two of you.’

She smiled softly before reaching up and stroking his fringe.‘Your hair’s different.’She shifted it into the side parting he wore as Adrien.‘Now that, that hair I recognise.And your eyes,’ she stroked the side of his mask and he leant into her touch, closing his eyes at the warmth of her palm through her glove on his cheek.‘The extra green is definitely a good disguise.’

‘You like them?’

‘They’re very Chat.’

He opened them to find her closer than she had been, her palm still caressing his cheek.‘They’re only for you, princess.’

‘You cute kitty.’She mussed his hair again and it easily fell back into his Chat style.

They talked for over an hour, going over everything they could think of, realising they met as both their hero and civilian sides within hours, and all the times it had come so close to them finding out, all the times they had wondered about the others whereabouts, and so many things clicked into place, it was like the final pieces of jigsaw, the essential parts that showed the bigger picture.

‘It’s a wonder Mademoiselle Bustier hasn’t banned the pair of us from going to the bathroom.’Adrien laughed.‘The number of times we’ve asked to go at the same time!’

‘That’s true, and it’s a wonder no-one has speculated who we are before,’ Marinette admitted, ‘but I think part of the reason no-one in class has ever realised I’m Ladybug is because they saw both of me when Alix was akumatized.It sort of ruins any theories, once you’ve seen both people in one place at the same time.’

‘That would explain it, the same when there was the incident with my bodyguard.And Alya is probably too close to even realise you could possibly be her favourite hero.’

‘I do feel little bad not telling her.’Marinette sighed, lowering her head.‘I mean, she’s our biggest supporter, she’d protect our identities with her life, I know she would, but it’s dangerous information.If Hawk Moth akumatized her again we’d be outed immediately, not to mention it could leave her vulnerable to any other akuma victims.If anyone threatened her to get to me…’

‘I know.’He interrupted her, his thumb grazing over her gloved hand where they were now laying side by side, looking up at the stars, fingers intertwined.‘I’d be the same, I am the same.I can’t tell Nino, even though I trust him, because I would give myself up in a second to save him, or Alya, and especially you.I understand why you always thought it was too dangerous for us to know.’

‘That didn’t stop you asking.’She gave him a sideways smile.

‘Do you know how hard it is to be mad crazy in love with someone and you don’t even know their name?’He turned to face her.

‘As frustrating as being in love with someone who has friendzoned you for the last four years?’She quirked him an amused eyebrow.

‘Okay, we’re drawn when it comes to that.’He rolled onto his side.‘It’s getting late, my lady, we should go get me an overnight bag.We have an early start, remember?’

‘You sure you don’t want to cancel?’She offered.‘Maman and Papa will understand.I mean, it’s hot and dirty work, you don’t want to ruin your nails.’She held his hand up between them and he laughed.

‘I would break all my nails for you, Buginette.’

‘Thankfully that’s not likely to happen in the bakery, not really.You stay away from hot pans and don’t trap your fingers closing the till, and you should be safe.’

‘My lady cares for me.’He pressed the back of his free hand to his forehead and dropped back in a mock swoon that made her laugh.

‘I’ve always cared for you, chaton.’She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at him.‘Come on, you wanted to go pack.’

‘I can’t.I’m unconscious.Only a kiss can wake me.’He grinned, his eyes still closed.

‘You drama kitten.’She rolled her eyes and leant over him, pressing her lips to his, watching as his eyes fluttered open, then leaning back.‘Better?’

‘My purr-fect hero.’He sighed.

‘Maybe I should be calling you princess.’She got up and pulled on his hand.

‘You can call me whatever you like.’He grinned, pulling her close and into a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her hair.‘Joking aside, Mari, I’m glad you’re you, and I’m glad we finally found one another out.’

‘Me too, Adrien.’She murmured, closing her eyes and savouring the intimacy of the moment.‘Me too.’

He huffed out a sigh and kissed her hair before leaning back.‘So, run across the rooftops and change back behind the school?’He suggested.

‘Sure.’She pulled her yo-yo off her hip.‘Do you think your dad will mind you staying over at a girls?’

‘He probably won’t even realise I’m not in the house.’Adrien replied.

‘You’d be surprised how often my parents don’t realise I’m out.I mean, every time there’s an akuma attack for one.’She tried to make him feel better, but knowing it was a different situation.

‘But they like to know you’re okay after an attack, right?’

‘Sure.Doesn’t your dad?’

‘Sometimes.When he remembers.’Chat shrugged.‘Don’t worry about it, Bugaboo, I’m used to it.’

‘I do worry about it.Even if you are used to it, it makes you sad, and that makes me sad.And kinda mad, actually.Not to mention…’

‘Princess,’ he interrupted her, ‘really, don’t waste a thought on it.’He stepped close to her.‘You might not realise it, but you, Nino, Alya, you’re all like family to me, you’re the ones who always make sure I’m okay, who know what mood I’m in just by a glance, the ones I look forward to sharing news with.You’re my family.’

Chat didn’t realise quite how much is words meant to Ladybug until her arms were around his shoulders and she was pulling him down for a kiss.It took him a moment to respond, such a surprise were her actions, but when he did he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms fully around her as she blotted out all the hurt and disappointment he had come accustomed to as Gabriel Agreste’s son.He had always known there was something missing from his life, knew it was love and consideration, but in a few short years that had changed for the better, and in just a few short hours she had changed everything.She broke the kiss, both of their cheeks flushed and breath falling heavily enough to fog the air, and he had to swallow twice before he could get any words to come out.

‘What was that for?’He murmured, really not caring what it was for, but wanting to know all the same.

‘You are loved, Chat, very much, I need you to know that.’

‘I know.’He caressed her cheek with his knuckles.‘And if I was happy at home, I would never have wanted to go to school, which might have meant we never met, so there’s something to be said in favour of my misery.’

‘I don’t want you to ever be miserable again.’She stepped back and pulled on his hand, drawing him towards the barriers.

‘How can I be?I have the best girlfriend in the whole of Paris.’

‘You haven’t even seen me at my girlfriend best yet.’She smiled because he was.‘You have so many things to look forward to.Stupid texts, video game marathons, all the baked goods your kitty heart could desire.’

‘You had me at girlfriend.’He leapt up onto the barrier, still holding her hand.‘Shall we?’

‘Let’s.’She joined him on the barrier, and together they headed out over the rooftops together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so weak! I got in from a meal out with my girls, my mum, and her oldest friend (haven't seen her in 14 years!) and I couldn't resist posting more chapters!!! Not that you're complaining, I'm sure!


	14. From Agreste Mansion to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette spends some awkward time with Gabriel; Tom amends the arrangement; Marinette is a klutz; Adrien has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks though...

Well, this was…awkward.

Marinette pressed her lips together, looking down at her feet as she tried to think of something to say, anything to fill the silence that made her realise there was some truth in the saying about cutting the tension in the air with a knife.

Gabriel Agreste seemed quite content to stand at the top of the lower staircase and stare at her as she waited for Adrien, the eyes in the painting behind him seeming to double the glare.Maybe she should have waited outside…behind the wall…around the corner.Anywhere but here.

‘We have met before, haven’t we?’Agreste finally said, and Marinette looked up, as surprised by the fact he recognised her almost as much by the fact that he had spoken to her at all.

‘Yes, sir, we have.’She nodded with a small smile, trying to act brave.‘I’m Marinette.I’m in Adrien’s class.’

‘You designed the hat that featured in my collection some years ago, did you not?’

‘Yes, sir.I’m flattered you remember.’

‘You left quite an impression with me, knowing at such a young age to personalise your work in such a way that it could not be easily plagiarised, and you seem to have made an impression on my son too.’

She swallowed, and thought before she replied.‘We’ve been friends for several years now, sir.’

He started down the stairs towards her, speaking as he came, his hand clasped behind his back.‘I am sure you could not understand my concern that he suddenly wishes to spend the night with a girl I do not know well.’

‘Yes, sir.I mean no, sir.I don’t understand, I mean I know you have concerns, I would too, but my parents will be there, and he, I mean I, will sleep on the couch.Adrien will have my bed, and room, and I’ll be in the lounge, and not the same room.’Marinette garbled.

‘That doesn’t sound very fair.’Adrien’s voice came from the right side of the stairs and they both turned to look at him as he descended, changed into jeans, t-shirt, and a jacket, a duffel bag on his shoulder.‘Kicking you out of your own bed, that sounds rather ungracious, don’t you think so, Father?’He stopped beside Gabriel.He was easily as tall as him now, but broader, more muscled.If he had known Gabriel was going to stay after greeting them he would have taken Marinette with him, not left her to his scrutiny.

‘It’s fine!’Marinette interrupted.‘I don’t mind.’

‘Adrien has a point, Miss Marinette.’Gabriel turned to her again.‘You must allow him to be the gentleman I have raised him to be.’

‘That wouldn’t make me a very good host.’She argued.

‘All the same…’

‘I’ve got this, Father.’Adrien stepped forward.‘Marinette can be pretty stubborn, but I won’t allow her to suffer any just because I’m her guest.’

‘See that you don’t.You have a reputation to uphold.’Gabriel said sternly.‘I shall bid you both goodnight.’And he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Marinette pulled a face as Adrien put his hand on the base of her spine and guided her to and out of the front door.

‘I don’t think he likes me very much.’She whispered, and Adrien chuckled.

‘I don’t think he likes anyone very much, but he didn’t try and ban you from my house or my life, so that’s a plus.’

‘I guess so.’She wasn’t sure how that was a silver lining, but she decided not to argue.

Adrien shifted his duffel onto his other shoulder so he could take her hand.‘You’re not really going to sleep on the couch, are you?’

She shrugged.‘Sure, why not?I mean, I know Maman and Papa said you could have the couch, but you’re bigger than me, so it won’t be very comfortable for you.It makes sense.’

‘I have to go with my father on this one.I can’t let you give up your bed.’He shook his head.

‘Are we going to argue about this all night?’

‘Maybe, if you don’t cave and give me my way.’He grinned.

‘I’ll make you a deal.’

‘Another one?’

‘Shush.If you can lay on the couch without your feet hanging off the end, then I’ll take my bed, however, if you hang over by even a millimetre, that couch is mine.’

‘Alright.’He figured that, given he could lay on his own couch without hanging over the edge, he would be fine.He was wrong.

 

‘Sorry, Adrien.’Marinette smirked, looking at him upside down where he was laying on the corner couch, his head bent back over the arm.

‘What are you sorry for?’He quirked his head to one side, which upside down was cuter than cute.

‘You’re overhanging, I get the couch.’

‘Nope.’He shook his head.‘You said feet overhanging.My feet are fine.’He wiggled his socked toes to prove the point they were, in fact, safely on the couch.

‘That’s not what I said.’She frowned.

‘It is.’

‘Well, it’s not what I meant.’She huffed out a breath.

‘A deal is a deal, princess.’

‘You two need to quit arguing and go to bed.’Tom said from the doorway.

‘We’re trying, Papa, really.’Marinette glanced back at him.‘However Adrien won’t accept that he’s a bad fit for the couch and that he should let me sleep here, and he can take my bed.’

‘She has a point.’Tom came fully into the room.‘That doesn’t look comfortable.’

‘I curl up when I sleep.’Adrien rolled fluidly up to a sitting position facing them both.‘It’s really no bother.’

Tom sighed.‘Listen, I’ll speak to your maman, but if you agree to keep your trapdoor open, and no funny business, Adrien can sleep on your chaise.It’s longer and more comfortable than the couch.’

‘Really, Papa, is that okay?’Marinette was surprised by the offer, so was Adrien, to the point that he got to his feet behind her.

‘Sure, have a proper sleepover.Grab some popcorn, watch a movie or play video games for a while, and if Adrien is in here, chances are we’ll accidentally wake him when we get up at four.’

‘You’re amazing.’Marinette hugged him.‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you, Mr Dupain.’Adrien added his own gratitude.‘And I promise, no funny business, just like you said.’

‘Good, go on up, I’ll fix it with your maman.’

‘Goodnight, Papa.’Marinette kissed his cheek.‘We’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Don’t stay up too late.’He called after them, as Adrien picked up his bag and followed Marinette up the steps leading to her room.

‘If it’s okay, I’ll grab my pyjamas and hit the bathroom first, why don’t you choose what we’re going to do?’She suggested, trotting up the steps to her bed for her pyjamas.

‘You know what I’d really like to do?’He put his bag down by the chaise.

‘What?’She asked, letting Tikki out of her bag and handing her a cookie.

‘Sit on your balcony and drink hot chocolate.’

‘It’s still freezing out, and we don’t have our suits to protect us.’

‘And I’m not changing you again until I get some cheese.’Plagg’s indignant voice came from below and Marinette peered over the side to see Adrien unzipping his bag.

‘Chill, Plagg, I brought cheese for you.’He reached into the bag and pulled out a sealed tub.‘And to think someone already holds the mantle of grumpy cat.But we can use blankets, just snuggle up under the stars together.What do you think?’He glanced up to where Marinette had leant on the rail around her bed and had rested her cheek on her hand, smiling at him.‘What?’

‘Adrien Agreste is a romantic.Who knew?’

He laughed quietly.‘That too, but if we watch a movie, or play video games, chances are we’ll get engrossed and stay up too late.I want to make a good impression with your folks, and turning up late isn’t part of that plan.’

‘Then you might want to set an alarm, because I can sleep through mine like a pro.’She commented, as she slid back across the bed with her pyjamas in her hand.

‘Maybe I can give you a wake up call you can’t ignore.’

Marinette missed the top step.

Before Tikki could even yelp her name, Adrien darted forward with every intention of catching her, forgetting that while he was strong, he wasn’t Chat strong right now.He intercepted her more than caught her, and then ended up on the floor, Adrien landing hard on his back, Marinette on top of him.

‘Sorry!’

‘You okay?’

They said in quick succession.

‘It’s okay.’

‘I’m fine.’

‘Marinette?’Tom’s voice came loudly from downstairs.

‘I fell off the bed!’Marinette called, not daring to move.

‘Again?’

‘Uh huh!’

‘Did you hurt yourself?’

‘No!’

‘Good good.’And they heard him retreating from the bottom of the stairs.

Marinette let out a sigh and dropped her head onto Adrien’s shoulder.‘That was close.’

‘If we’d been caught like this, I don’t think the offer to sleep on your chaise would still stand.’

‘Oh my God!’Marinette scrambled back off him and sat between his legs as he bent them and sat up.‘Papa would kill us!’

‘We escaped, let’s take that as a hint to be more careful.’

‘I’ll get changed then make the hot chocolate.’

‘Sounds good.’He smiled as he watched her retrieve her pyjamas from on top of the full length mirror, getting up once she was safely inside the bathroom.It amazed him how she could be so clumsy as Marinette but so elegant as Ladybug, and as he waited he thought back to when they first met, when she was so clumsy and had little faith in herself.Maybe that was what the mask did for her, gave her the confidence to be herself, just like the mask did for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falling off a ladder is something I would do...have done...I fell off the kitchen counter a few months ago while on speaker phone with my mum...if I wasn't already on crutches I would have been after that!


	15. Hugs and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows what he wants, they talk a bit more; Tikki is helpful; Plagg is a little shit, but he does eventually give up something useful; Alya uses the term herp-derp; something on the Ladyblog needs checking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, I mean I like all of them, but I really enjoyed writing this one!

When Adrien came out of the bathroom Marinette had already taken a blanket up to the balcony, turned on the fairy lights, and was just making her way carefully up the steps with two steaming mugs.

‘You want a hand?’He asked, and she paused before smiling down at him.

‘No, I’ve got this, but if you could close the hatch when you come through, it’ll save the room getting too cold.’

‘You got it.’He followed her, doing as she suggested and closing the hatch.Their kwamis were quite happy in the warm with their snacks.He looked around at the balcony, the cold air hitting his skin despite the long sleeved t-shirt and lounge pants he had chosen, and took in the small space that Marinette had personalised so beautifully over the years.She placed the hot chocolates on the table and picked up the folded blanket.

‘Where do you want to sit?’She asked.

‘Here.’He approached her and pulled her with him as he backed up until he could sit in her deckchair pulling her into his lap.‘Share body heat and the blanket.’He smiled, helping her as she shook the blanket out and they pulled it around themselves.Marinette passed him his mug, picked up her own, and he settled her back against his chest.‘Yeah, this is good.’

‘It is.’She murmured, taking a sip of the sweet drink.

They sat quietly for a moment, then he chuckled.

‘What?’She asked.

‘I just realised, Marinette Dupain Cheng has been throwing me halfway across Paris for the last four years.’He grinned.

She laughed softly, her cheeks flushing, and it was one of the cutest things he could ever remember seeing.‘I guess I have.I didn’t ever hurt you, did I?’She checked, hoping it wasn’t actually a complaint.

‘Not once.Being flung by you is always a pleasant surprise.’

‘I can stop, if it bothers you.’

He shook his head.‘It really doesn’t.Is there anything I do that bothers you?’

‘The way you throw yourself between me and danger.’She answered without hesitation.

‘That’s my job.A guy has to stand between his princess and peril.’

‘I hate every time you do it.I hate when you get hurt.I hate when I have to fight you.’She admitted, and he watched her eyes as real pain traced through them.

‘I have to, Bugaboo.’He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.‘Because you’re the only one who can deevilize the akumas.You’re the only one who can put everything right, at the end of the day.’

‘I can’t do any of it without my kitty by my side.’She argued.‘We’re a team, remember?’

‘I won’t ever forget.’He closed the gap between them and kissed her briefly.‘But I’m not going to stop putting myself between you and danger.’

‘Then I won’t stop telling you off for it.’

He had no reply, just smiled before taking the first sip from his cup.‘This is really good.’

‘It’s not hard to make.’

‘Take it from someone who has never made their own drink, other than to add milk or press a button, you do a great job at it.’

‘Maybe I can teach you how to do that too.’

‘You must be doing something my personal chef isn’t, because this is amazing.’

She wrinkled her nose.‘Well, of course I am.I’m making it with love, he’s being paid to do it.’

‘So love is your secret ingredient.Interesting.’He nodded.‘I’m really getting through your secrets today.’

‘You’re hilarious.’She put her mug down, having drunk enough.

‘Marinette?’

She sat forward at the sound of Tikki’s voice from the hatch.‘What is it, Tikki?’

‘You just missed a call from Alya.’The kwami flew up with her phone in her hands.

‘Oh, thanks.I’d better call her back.’

‘You should.’The kwami smiled at her before going back down into the bedroom.

‘Think you can be a good kitty and be quiet while I call Alya?Because if she knows you’re here we’ll never get any peace.’

‘I’ll be quiet as a meowse.’

‘Oh gawd, now you’re doing it too.’She said dramatically as she hit the call button.

Adrien put his cup with hers and pulled her to settle her head against his shoulder while she made her call.Sitting here and holding her was so new and amazing, he could have stayed here all night, if he didn’t think they’d freeze to death if they did.

‘Hey, girl, where’ve you been?’Alya answered with immediately.

‘Been?Nowhere, why?’Marinette said defensively, knowing if she told her she had been with Adrien she would get the third degree.

‘We have important things to discuss, like what you’re wearing tomorrow, of course!’

‘Does it matter what I wear?’

‘Yes!This is your first date with Adrien, you want him swooning at your feet, you need to stun him!’

Adrien snickered, as he could easily hear Alya’s excited words, and Marinette dug him in the ribs with her elbow.‘I know what I’m wearing, it’ll be fine.’

‘And what’s that?’

‘You know the t-shirt I embroidered?’

‘The pink one?’

‘Yeah, I embroidered some black jeans to match.Those, and definitely a coat and boots, because it’s so cold out.’

‘What about that little skirt?’

‘I’m not wearing a skirt when it’s this cold.’

‘But Adrien would love to see your legs, I bet!’Adrien sputtered a laugh that Alya heard.‘What was that?’

‘I sneezed.’Marinette glared at him, and he shrugged apologetically.‘And he can wait to see my legs when they aren’t covered in goosebumps.Jeans and t-shirt.Coat.Boots.Any other questions?’

‘Yeah, where are we meeting?Nino wants to let Adrien know.’

‘He’ll be at the bakery all morning, why not meet here?’

‘He’s really going to help out?’

‘Really really.’

‘Ohhhh love among the patisserie, I love it!’Alya giggled.

‘That’s not what will happen and you know it!’

‘It worked for your folks.Anyway, off topic, back onto it we go.So, one o’clock, at your bakery.’

‘Perfect.’

‘You want me to come over and help you do your hair and makeup?’

‘No!’Marinette laughed.‘I can manage, trust me, Alya, it’ll be fine.’

‘I’ve heard that before, Miss Herp-Derp couldn’t talk a full sentence to Adrien for the first six months I knew him.’

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’Marinette said quickly and hung up, burying her face in the blanket at how embarrassed Alya’s last sentence had made her.

‘That’s why you were always, erm, inarticulate around me?’Adrien asked, trying to peel the blanket away from her face.‘I always thought you still felt bad about our altercation over the gum.’

‘I forgave you that as soon as you apologised.’Came her muffled reply.

‘So it really was that you had a crush on me?’He gave up trying to move the blanket and instead nuzzled his face against hers.‘I wish I’d noticed sooner.’

She pulled her head out of the blankets so fast she nudged him back.‘You were too hooked up on Ladybug to even notice I existed as anything but your clumsy classmate.’

He went to reply, then realised she was right, and defending himself wouldn’t help.‘I want to make up for it now, does that help?’

‘It helps more if everyone stops reminding me of the past.’

‘Then let’s look to the future, together.’

She nodded, finally smiling again, and he kissed her cheek softly.

‘I should check my phone too, if Alya’s telling Nino to tell me the plan, then he’ll at least message me.’

‘Of course.’Marinette carefully got out of his lap and he went and crouched by the hatch.

‘Plagg, could you get me my phone?’

‘What do I look like?Your servant?I’m a god, time you started treating me like one!’Came the indignant reply.

‘Here, Adrien.’Tikki brought him his phone instead, while casting a glare at Plagg.

‘Thanks, Tikki.Has he always been this grumpy?’

‘Pretty much.He’s only happy if his mouth is full.’

‘Full of cheese!’Plagg corrected her.

Tikki shrugged.

‘Thanks again.’As he thought, he had a message from Nino confirming the time for tomorrow.He quickly replied, saying he would see him then, before returning to the seat and pulling Marinette with him, bundling them back in the blanket again as she giggled.‘It’s cold out there.’

‘You’re the one who wanted to sit out here.’She sat up and untied the ribbons in her hair, just as she did most nights for bed.It just wasn’t worth getting them knotted in her hair.She was expecting him to answer, but he didn’t, and she turned to find him watching her in fascination.‘What?’She asked.

‘I don’t think, in all these years, I’ve seen your hair down.’

‘It became a bit of a necessity.’She explained, reaching up to ease the small ache her parting had left.‘Wear them the day you become a superhero and suddenly it’s an essential.’

He raised his hand and ran it into her hair, stroking it through from the roots.‘I like it down.You should wear it like this tomorrow.’

‘I need it tied up to work in the bakery.’She said, only half paying attention as her eyes drifted closed at the feel of his fingers playing with her hair.

‘For our date.’He reminded her.

She opened her eyes again.‘What if there’s an akuma?You think Alya won’t notice if mine and Ladybug’s hair are suddenly in the same style on the same day?’

‘Bring some ribbons, I can help you do a parting.’He argued, wanting nothing more that to be able to run his fingers through her hair whenever he felt like it.

‘You’ll help me do my hair?’She looked at him skeptically.

‘I work in fashion, I can do a perfect parting.’He laughed at the useless life skills he had so far picked up.‘Or, next time we have an akuma, wear it down as Ladybug, then people will assume you’re copying her, and not the other way around.’

‘I did used to wear it differently.’She reminded him he had only known her for a few years as she snuggled down into his chest again, his arms tucking the blanket around her before curving around her.‘I can show you old photos, if you really want to see it.’

‘You can just model them for me some time.’He murmured, with his lips pressed against her hair.

‘I’m leaving the modelling to you, Mr Pro.’

‘You’d do great, and I mean that.I’d love to do a shoot with you.I wouldn’t get bored after five minutes, that’s for sure.’

‘All the same, my place is behind a sketchbook, not in front of the camera.’

‘We’ll see.’

She sat up and frowned at him.‘What do you mean; “we’ll see”?’

‘Just that.We’ll see.I’m hoping this is a long term thing, and eventually the press will want some official photos of the designer’s model son with his girlfriend.’

She completely missed the part about the press wanting photos.‘Long term?’

‘Sure.I love you, you love me, we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, what could be wrong with that?’

‘He’s right, Marinette.’They both turned, not having realised not only Tikki, but Plagg too, had joined them on the balcony.‘Tell them.’She nudged her black cat counterpart.

He rolled his eyes.‘Do I have to?It’s been a lot of fun watching him suffer for the last four years.’

‘Plagg.’Tikki admonished.

‘Fine.’He growled.‘Master Fu chose the two of you not only because of your good hearts, but because you’re meant to be together.You compliment each other.Destruction and creation.Yin and yang.’

‘Two halves of a whole.’Tikki added.‘Soulmates.’

Adrien laughed, a sound of such complete joy that Marinette couldn’t help but smile.‘You mean I not only got my dream girl but I get to keep her, guaranteed?’

‘Guaranteed.’Tikki nodded.

‘That’s not to say you won’t fight, which will be hilarious to witness,’ Plagg said, ‘but yeah, you’re stuck with him, Marinette.And I’m stuck with Tikki.’

Tikki slapped him on the back of the head.‘You say that like you haven’t missed me.’

‘Course I missed you, spots.’He leant his head against her.

Marinette’s phone chimed in her hand, and she pulled the handset out of the blanket.‘Alya again.’She murmured, opening the message.

A ~ Girl, your date distracted me!Check the Ladyblog!Love is in the air!

‘What the heck does that mean?’She showed it to Adrien.

‘No clue.’He shrugged.‘Want to go inside and check it?’

‘Sure, it’s getting pretty cold out here.’She agreed, and they folded the blanket, Marinette throwing it through the hatch, then taking the mugs from Adrien as they climbed through.

Marinette’s hand paused over the mouse, and she remembered suddenly that she hadn’t taken Adrien’s pictures off the walls, and that he was her background.Maybe he hadn’t noticed.

‘Could you take the mugs down to the kitchen?’She asked, turning and smiling at him as he came down the steps from her bed, edging sideways so she stood in front of the majority of the posters above her desk.

‘Sure.’He smiled at her and went straight for the stairs down to the living area.

‘Tikki, why didn’t you remind me?’She whispered harshly, looking at the posters and knowing she had no hope of taking them down and changing her desktop background.

‘He’s your boyfriend, Marinette, you’re allowed pictures of him in your room.’Tikki told her.

‘But they were up before he was my boyfriend.’She rapidly logged into her computer.

‘So?’

‘So, it’s just…isn’t it embarrassing?Or something?I feel like it’s embarrassing.’

‘I’ve seen the pictures before, when I visited as Chat.’Adrien’s voice came from behind her as he came back up the steps.‘And the desktop.’Marinette covered her face with her hands, realising she was busted.‘I don’t mind, but maybe we could take a picture together for your desktop instead?’

She nodded and removed her hands from her face.‘That would be nice.’

‘First date selfie.’He winked at her.‘Now let’s see what Alya wants you to see so desperately.’

Marinette opened the browser and clicked her link to Alya’s Ladyblog.The page was slow to load, a sure sign there was a lot of traffic, which meant Alya thought she had posted a scoop, or some sort of exclusive.‘The last time it was this slow she posted another theory on who Chat and Ladybug were.’

‘I remember.’He nodded and she glanced up at him.‘I keep it open in a tab.I like to know what the people think about my Buginette.’

‘Be careful what you call me in public, kitty.’She said as she turned back.‘It could be a giveaway.’

‘Same for you.’He grinned, loving that she had just called him kitty, but knowing she wouldn’t always be able to do so all the time.

The page loaded and they both went wide eyed.There, emblazoned with the words; “It’s official!”, was a picture of their superhero selves kissing on the rooftop earlier this evening.

‘Well, I guess now we know what she meant by love being in the air.’Adrien commented, amazed by the quality of the image.‘Maybe you should make that your desktop.’

‘Shit shit shit!’Marinette clicked on the picture, looking at the hit count.It was already in the hundred thousands.‘Everyone will know by morning!’

‘Hey, it’s okay.’He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.‘Is it that big a deal?’

‘I don’t want it to damage our integrity as heroes.You throw in romance and pretty soon people are more interested in that than the important issues.’

‘More important issues?’He checked.

‘Like reporting anything suspicious that could give us a clue to who or where Hawk Moth is.If people want to try catch us making out instead of posting where they saw akumas coming from…’

‘Mari,’ he interrupted her, ‘people have been speculating about our are-they-aren’t-they relationship for years.All this means is they finally have confirmation of what they already thought was true, but if it worries you that much, maybe we could give Alya an interview, let her have an exclusive confirming yes, we are together, but we still need the help of all the people of Paris.Give them what they want while we remind them of what we need.’

She sighed.‘I guess that could work.’

‘Do you actually take note of where the akumas are rumoured to come from?’He looked at her curiously.

‘It’s the only reason I go on the Ladyblog.’She closed the webpage then put the computer into sleep mode.

‘Really?’

‘Why do you go on there?’She asked.

‘I guess I don’t really need to anymore, but I’ve been collecting evidence on who you might be.’He smirked.

‘You considered that more important than tracking Hawk Moth?’

‘What can I say, my heart rules my head.’He shrugged, pulling her into his arms fully.

‘Your heart has funny priorities.’

‘My heart had the perfect priority.And if it hadn’t shifted slightly to show me Marinette, then we wouldn’t be standing here now.’He bowed his head and kissed her softly.‘Can’t blame my heart for that.’

‘Took you long enough.’She murmured against his lips.‘But from now on you can help me working out where the idiot who keeps terrorising Paris might be.’

‘Anything for my Bugaboo.’He replied, before once again claiming her lips as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Marinette referring to Hawk Moth as 'the idiot who keeps terrorising Paris'! Maybe I should have her keep offering up insults for him!
> 
> I swear that's all I'm posting for the night! I will try and sleep some tonight too, but let me tell you, waking up to a heap of e-mails informing me I have comments just gives me life! I love you guys!


	16. Flustered by Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ladyblog has had some new, and questionable, posts overnight...

Marinette wasn’t a morning person, that is she struggled to wake up.Once she was up, she was bright as a button, but actually waking up was the hard part.Weirdly, she didn’t have any trouble waking up this particular morning, and was already dressed when Adrien’s alarm went off.

‘I thought you said you slept through your alarm?’He yawned, as he watched her tying back her hair into its usual style.

‘I do, which is why I set a special alarm I knew I wouldn’t ignore.’She smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror, where he was pushing himself up off the chaise.

‘Maybe you should use it every day, considering how often you’re late for school.’He teased, getting to his feet and padding across the floor to wrap his arms around her waist.‘Good morning.’He nuzzled his face into her neck, and she giggled at the fact his stubble tickled her sensitive skin, she was so used to him being clean shaven.

‘Good morning to you, furry kitty.’She reached around behind her and tousled his hair.‘Did you sleep okay?’

‘Your chaise is surprisingly comfortable.Purr-fect for a cat-nap.’

She quirked an eyebrow at him.‘Are you going to be wall to wall cat puns now?’

‘Only in private.’

‘I can handle that.’She placed her arms over his, where they were curved around her.‘So, you need to get dressed and clean up, we’ll break for breakfast at eight, but there will be free-flowing coffee to wake you up until then.’

‘Sounds good.Can I take a shower?’

‘I’d advise against it.’She wrinkled her nose.‘At least until after we’re done.You’ll just be a floury mess in twenty minutes.I think Papa wants to show you how to make bread.I’d definitely recommend showering after.’

‘Squeaky clean for our date.’He kissed her cheek firmly.‘I’ll be right out.’

When Adrien reemerged, dressed and ready for the morning, he found Marinette sitting at the computer, scrolling through comments on the Ladyblog.

‘Anything good?’He asked, as he came and leant his rear on the desk beside her.

‘You don’t want to know.’She shook her head before sliding a mug towards him.‘Just how you like it.’But her eyes still stayed on the screen.

‘Thanks, but I want to know, just because of how worried it has you.What is it?’

‘Just the idiots commenting on the picture of the kiss.Alya obviously isn’t up yet because she’d take some of these down in a heartbeat.They’re pretty…graphic.’

‘Really?’He raised his eyebrows in surprise.‘We need to give her that interview so we can set a few things straight.’

‘I don’t doubt there are other sites where people get worse than this.’She finally looked up at him with concern in her eyes.‘But Alya will flip when she reads these.She’ll be furious.’

‘I thought she was our biggest shipper.’He sipped the coffee and found she was right, it was just how he liked it.

‘She was, is, but she keeps the blog clean, keeps our reputations clean, these are not clean.’She turned the monitor and opened one particular comment.

‘Wow, that is…that is one very naked fan art interpretation.’He stuttered as he took in the obviously heavily altered picture of their kiss.

‘That’s just the tip of the iceberg.’She minimised the window before turning off the monitor and turning with the chair to face him.‘Maybe I should send her a message and warn her, not that she’ll get it just yet, but it might help.’

‘If that’s what you want, Bugaboo, you know the first thing she’ll do when she wakes up is check the blog anyway.’

‘True.I’ll feel better knowing I told her though because if she asks me later if I knew, I can’t lie to her.’

He laughed.‘You’ve been lying to her for the last four years.’

‘Yeah, but that’s different.’She argued, poking his shin with her toes.‘That was essential.’

‘I’m just teasing, my lady.’He put his cup down and offered her his hands, which she took without hesitation, allowing him to draw her to her feet and pull her into an embrace.‘Before we head down, and before you get engrossed in sending your message, I have to get Plagg some cheese to tide him over until we’re done.’

‘Oh, I already got him some.’She finally smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.‘I was getting some cookies for Tikki, so I got Plagg some camembert too.’

‘She takes better care of me than you!She should have been Chat Noir!’Plagg called from the cubby where Tikki had a little home set up for her, the latter giggling at Plagg’s comment.

‘Ignore him, Adrien.’Tikki replied.‘You make a wonderful Chat, and Plagg is not the easiest kwami to get on with.’

‘If I’m well fed, I’m very easy to get on with.’

‘You’re a diva.’

‘Okay, let’s leave them to it.’Adrien pushed himself to stand, but kept his arms around Marinette, keeping her close.‘You need to message Alya, and I don’t mind being early and making a good impression with your folks.’

‘You already have.’Any more reassurance she was going to offer was lost, as he lowered his head and kissed her.Marinette whimpered as his lips caressed hers, softly at first then with more fervour, and her fingers found their way into his hair.

Adrien had never felt anything as right in his life as the way Marinette felt in his arms, and he felt brave enough to open his mouth, tracing her lips carefully with his tongue, unsure whether or not this was too fast, but she cautiously responded, making his heart and stomach flutter.

It was several minutes before they parted, both flushed and breathing heavily.Marinette seemed to have lost the ability to speak, her heart pounding at how he made her feel.

Adrien just looked down at her, her lips swollen and parted, her freckles stark against her blush, undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.He swallowed as he tried to fathom what to say.

‘You two are going to be late.’Plagg said, snapping them out of it.

‘Right!’Marinette said suddenly, stepping backwards and colliding with her chair, falling backwards with a squeal, but Adrien was there, catching her around the waist with one arm and righting the chair with the other.

‘You keep falling for me, Buginette.’He smiled warmly at her as her blush deepened.

‘You’ve always had a way of sweeping me off my feet.’She replied.

‘You want to message Alya before we head down?’He asked as he righted her again.

‘Sure, it’ll just take a second.’She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed out a message, knowing it was still too early for Alya to be up, but feeling she had done her duty as a good friend.She then looked up and finally took in Adrien’s outfit.His jeans were a deep indigo blue, his t-shirt a white _Gabriel_ original polo she recognised from this season’s line.‘Is that what you’re wearing?’

‘Is there something wrong?’He glanced down at himself, worried he had made some grave error.

‘You look perfect, but you’re going to get dirty, that’s why I suggested you pack something older.’

‘I don’t have anything older.’He shrugged apologetically.

She laughed.‘Don’t worry, you’ll have an apron on, I just don’t want you to ruin anything.’She collected her empty mug from beside her monitor and led him towards the stairs, after he retrieved his own cup.

‘So, what you have on is old?’He enquired, taking in her outfit fully and appreciating the way her jeans hugged her hips, and her Jagged Stone t-shirt showed just the barest amount of flesh between the two.

‘Older, and I know they wash up well, even with the most brutal of messes.’She said, as she carefully navigated the stairs down and placing her cup in the sink.‘And I’m far too good at making brutal messes.’

‘I bet you’re a beautiful mess.’He smiled, and she blushed, pushing him towards the door.

‘No doing that while we work.’

‘Don’t worry, princess, I’m a professional.’He assured her with a laugh.

‘A professional what though?’She teased, opening the door and shoving him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya's going to have some serious moderating to do when she gets up!


	17. Love Among The Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the bakery...

Marinette was right, Tom did want to show Adrien how to make bread.There was dough in various stages and Tom talked Adrien through each one, allowing him the chance to try his hand at kneading.Adrien had barely contained his laughter when Tom compared his technique to a cat pawing at its mother, taking onboard his advice and soon having a good rhythm going.Tom was encouraging and praising, something Adrien wasn’t used to, and he was beaming by the time Tom told him to clean his hands and to go and find Marinette for breakfast.

He found her sliding trays of pastries into the cabinets while Sabine manned the till, taking care of their early morning clientele.Their real rush would begin after nine, which was why Marinette always made sure she had had breakfast before then.She smiled up at him as he came through from the back, a smile plastered on his face, along with a large smudge of flour across his cheek.Sabine noticed her daughter smiling and looked over her shoulder to where Adrien had come through from the back.

‘Go get some breakfast, you two.’

‘Thank you, Maman.’Marinette smiled, walking towards Adrien and pulling him towards the coffee machine.They fixed a cup each without a word, then Adrien followed her out the back.Grabbing napkins she offered him his choice of pastries for breakfast, tucking them into a box before leading him, surprisingly, out into the alley behind the shop.

‘The heat from the ovens keep this part warm.’She explained to his puzzled expression, and he realised that immediately outside the doors a large awning protected the area from the elements, a small cast iron table and chairs standing to the side, which was where Marinette placed the box and her coffee before offering him a seat.

‘Oh no, we do this properly.’He held out a chair for her.‘My lady.’

‘Thank you, kind sir.’She said exaggeratedly, letting him tuck her in before he took his own seat.‘But, before we eat,’ she took one of the napkins she had grabbed and leant forward, wiping at his cheek, ‘you’re wearing half the recipe for a baguette, I swear.’

‘I didn’t even notice.’He smiled as her fingers brushed over his skin, finishing his clean up.‘Thanks though.’

‘It’s all good clean fun.’She told him, opening the box and offering him his pastries.

‘It really is.I’m enjoying it so much.Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.I’m no fan of the early start, but I love helping out.Once we’re finished, Maman and Papa will eat while we man the till for a bit, then I’m going to teach you how to decorate cupcakes.’

‘You trust me with a piping bag?’He asked, before ripping a piece off his croissant.

‘I trust you to take my directions well enough that I will have you a piping pro in no time.’

‘I’ll listen to everything you want to teach me, princess.’

‘No you don’t.’She laughed.‘Who is always throwing himself into the path of danger when I tell him not to?’

‘That’s different, that’s just common sense.’He argued.‘Most valuable person in Paris in danger?Save her.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous.I’m not the most valuable person in Paris.’She crossed her legs before taking a bite of her pastry.

‘Really?Because last time I checked you are the only person who can do you-know-what and set everything right.’

‘I can’t do it without you.’She said seriously.‘And if that’s the case, that makes _you_ the most valuable person in Paris.’

‘Let’s call it even and not argue, how about that?’He suggested.

‘Deal.’She held her hand out for him to shake.

‘Your fingers are chilly.’He commented, not letting them go.

‘That’s why we have coffee too.Hug your mug to warm up.’

‘I’d rather hug you myself.’

‘So would I.’She said quickly, before she could chicken out.

Adrien wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste, and he pulled on her hand as he got to his feet, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.He closed his eyes and savoured the feel of her, how her head rested against is chest, her arms around his middle, and he closed his eyes, resting his head on her hair and sighing contentedly.

‘I could get used to this.’He murmured.

‘I think I already am.’

‘It does pose us with a bit of a problem for later though.’

She leant her head back and looked at him.‘What’s that?’

His cheeks gained a rosy tint as he began to explain.‘Well, Alya kind of named this date Operation First Kiss.’

‘Oh my God.’Marinette laughed.

That definitely wasn’t the reaction he was expecting, and he wrinkled his nose at her.‘What’s so funny?’

‘She is going to be so disappointed that she actually missed it.Wasn’t that your point?’

‘No, but it is another good one.’

‘So what was your point, _minou_?’She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, stroking it in such a way he had to resist the urge to close his eyes and just sink into her touch.

‘The point is she’s expecting not only the first kiss, but the first everything.Awkward accidental hand touches, being shy around each other.We kind of skipped that step.’

‘I guess being closer than we thought was good for something.’

‘Good for everything, Buginette.’He leant down and rubbed their noses together.‘But what do we do about Alya?She’s put so much effort into today.I kind of feel like I let her down.’

‘We could fake it.’Marinette shrugged.‘Do the awkward bit on the date.’

‘Rerun the first kiss?’He suggested, his lips brushing hers softly.

‘That too.’Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her gently before moving on to nuzzle her cheek.

Marinette giggled at how much his actions reminded her of a cats.‘Are you scent marking me?’

He leant back suddenly and gave her a surprised look.‘I don’t…I didn’t mean to be?’He stammered.

‘It’s okay, it’s sweet, it just…it’s so very Chat.’

‘Okay, things to remember on the date; we’re shy and embarrassed, and not to call each other our super nicknames.Which means I still get to call you princess, as no one knows Chat called you that.’

‘That might be a bit forward for a first date.’She tickled him slightly and he flinched.

‘Yeah, okay, but by the time we get back to school…’

‘So long as the date goes well.’She teased.‘Finish up breakfast, chaton, we don’t have long left.’

He reluctantly let her go and they resumed eating.‘The date will go immensely well, trust me.’

‘You’re confident.’She sipped her coffee.

‘Well, I happen to know the girl is already in love with me.’He sat back in his chair, before taking a bite of his pastry, which did nothing to hide his smug expression.

‘I’m going to have to make you work for it.’

‘You wouldn’t.’He narrowed his eyes at her.‘Would you?’

‘Well, Adrien Agreste is my long term crush, I don’t get as tongue-tied around him as I used to, but this is a date.I could get quite flustered.’

‘I’ll just have to help bring you out of your shell.’

‘God, you _are_ confident.That’s not going to help the illusion we’re trying to put up for Alya.’She reminded him.

‘Then let’s go into this like we do everything else, my lady; as a partnership.’

‘What do you mean?’She narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he meant.

‘Let me win you over.I’ll be awkward but keen, you be shy but hopeful.Alya will get her matchmaking skills rewarded, and I get the girl at the end of the day.’He winked.

‘So long as nothing goes wrong.’She grinned.

‘Bug, even if there’s an akuma attack, I’m going to whisk you away to safety, just the two of us.You’ll fall for my heroic way.’

‘I look forward to you convincing me.’She smiled at him, knowing for all her teasing, she really was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks though...
> 
> Everyone having a happy chocolate egg giving day, however you choose to celebrate?


	18. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finish off in the patisserie and go on their date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

The rest of the morning was so much more fun for Marinette than a normal Saturday.Having Adrien there made it an absolute joy, his enthusiasm for both the items they sold and willingness to learn contagious, and Marinette found herself grinning inanely.He helped serve all their regular customers, some he even knew or recognised, either as Adrien or Chat.Lieutenant Raincomprix came in for a large box of pastries to take to the police station, and Marinette quietly told Adrien that she always put him an extra one in the box, because she thought he deserved it, which made him smile at her generosity.Several of their well established, older clientele commented on the new Saturday boy, either that he was a strapping or handsome young man, one even commented heavily that Marinette needed to “hang onto this one” which had made them both blush.

Sabine came and swapped with them again, Marinette taking Adrien out the back to decorate some cupcakes for a birthday party, being collected that afternoon.He was highly amused to find they were Ladybug and Chat Noir themed.The cases the cakes sat in were a mixture of red with black spots and black with green eyes, and Marinette quickly whipped up batches of frosting to match; blue for Ladybug and yellow for Chat.She let Adrien practice on a couple of spares, and it soon became apparently that while he was a fast learner, he was struggling to maintain the balance between squeezing too light and being too heavy handed.Marinette dissolved in a fit of giggles when he came across his first air bubble and didn’t know to compensate for it, the pop from the piping bag making him jump, and in the end she assigned him official decal applier.She frosted, and in each one he placed a plastic ring the partygoers could keep, either one shaped like a ladybug or one like a cat’s head.He thought they were adorable, and admired the way Marinette easily piped each cake until they were perfectly uniform, carrying out a conversation as though it were nothing to her, second nature.How had he got so lucky to get a girl so talented?He watched as she carefully transferred the cakes into a special box, with sections inside for each cake and a partially see-through lid to show them off in all their glory.Marinette sealed the box with a sticker bearing the bakery’s trademark symbol, and carried them through to the front to slip into a separate cabinet, on display until collection.She was so articulate, with no sign of the clumsiness he was used to, and he realised it was part of her she subconsciously reserved for Ladybug, she probably didn’t even realise, but she was so focused it was as though her body didn’t want to fail her when it was something important.Marinette came back and grabbed a knife and cutting board, offering them to Adrien and asking him to cut up the cakes he had practiced on, to put on the counter as free samples for customers, there was no point in wasting them and it was good free advertising.She did, however, offer Adrien the first bite, so he could try a piece for himself.

Before he knew it it was midday, and Sabine and Tom were insisting they go and get ready to meet their friends.Marinette showed Adrien to the main family bathroom where he could shower and change, before retreating to her room to get ready herself.Neither of them wasted any time, and Marinette was just finishing applying her lipstick when she heard a knock on the trapdoor to her room.

‘Come in!’She called, turning from the mirror in time to see Adrien coming through the trapdoor carrying a small plate.He looked stunning, wearing a grey _Gabriel_ henley and black jeans, his hair mostly dry yet still perfection, a small smile on his face.

‘Your mom asked me to bring these up for us.’He indicated to the plate and started forward, then stopped, realising she had left her hair down as he suggested.

‘What is it?’She got up and went to him, as he seemed to have stopped in his tracks.She peered at the plate and laughed.‘Subtle, Mama.’She shook her head.

‘They’re cute.’Adrien said, having already studied the two unusually shaped sugar cookie, one decorated pink, the other red.

‘They’re what she’s been working on for Valentine’s next week.Look.’She picked up one cookie and encouraged him to take the other, before slipping hers inside his, showing him they connected together like pieces of a puzzle.‘She’s designed them all differently so that only two cookies fit together.You can give half of a cookie anonymously to someone and it’s up to them if they look for the exact fit or just eat it and knock it up to experience.’

‘So, we’re a perfect fit?’He admired the fit of the two cookies together, he thought the idea was great, and he hadn’t even considered that it was almost Valentine’s Day again.

‘It’s not Valentine’s yet, kitty.’She smiled, detaching the biscuits and taking a bite out of hers as she went to grab her jacket.

‘Still, you’ll be my Valentine, right, princess?’He slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair, realising she was wearing heels.It meant he didn’t have to bend so far, and he was treated to the fruity scent of her shampoo mixed with the still lingering aroma of the bakery, sweet, just like the girl herself.

‘Ask me again on the fourteenth.’She leant to the side to smile up at him.

‘I’ll ask you every day, if that’s what it takes.’He kissed her cheek.‘Did you have any thoughts on where we’re going for lunch?’

She wrinkled her nose.‘Not really.Do you have a preference?’

‘I’m not exactly experienced in fast food.’

‘How about,’ she suggested, as she turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders, ‘we eat at the bowling alley so we can maximise our time thrashing Alya and Nino?’

‘Best of three?’

‘You think we won’t beat them in two?’

‘I think we can, but we have to give them a fair chance.’He shrugged.

‘You’re cute.’She booped his nose, in a way that was so Ladybug he grinned.

‘I try.Shall we?’

‘Let’s go.’

 

Adrien realised the downside of them pretending not to be a couple yet the moment they got outside, when Marinette released his hand and tucked hers in her pockets.They talked quietly about their morning in the bakery until Nino called to them as he and Alya crossed the street, arms snugly around one another.

‘Here they are.’Alya grinned.‘All ready for your _date_?’She said the last word so exaggeratedly Marinette assumed to try and embarrass her, but she took it in her stride.

‘Yeah, totally.You?’

‘Girl, I’m always ready.You left your hair down?’She murmured into her ear as she hugged her.

Marinette gave a small shrug.‘Adrien said something that made me think he’d like it this way.’

‘And what was that?’

‘He said he liked it.’

‘When did he see you with your hair down?’Alya gasped in surprise, knowing it wasn’t something she did, day to day.

‘My hair got messed up during the akuma attack, we were together during that.’

‘It’s cute you’ve done this for him.’Alya leant back and grinned at her.

‘Don’t get too excited.I have ribbons in my bag, just in case it gets on my nerves.’

Alya laughed loudly before turning her attention on Adrien.‘And you, Agreste, you managed to get home, changed, model perfect, and back in an hour, I’m impressed.’

‘Yeah, thanks.’Adrien hid the smirk that was trying to escape at the fact he hadn’t actually left.That would probably give Alya a conniption, if she knew he had even showered here.‘So, bowling?’

‘Lunch first, my man, I’m starving.’Nino patted his stomach.

‘Marinette and I thought maybe we could eat at the bowling alley, get more games in?’

‘You two thought?You mean you came up with the idea together?’Alya looked between them doubtfully, standing beside one another.

‘We had all morning to talk to one another.’Marinette shrugged.

‘I think it sounds like a great idea.’Nino said.‘They bowling alley do these amazing curly fries, and their burgers are to die for.’

‘Bowling it is.’Alya was still surprised by the fact Marinette and Adrien had worked this out together.She knew that Marinette was able to talk to him now, but they had spent a lot of time up close this last week, and this was different.This was the date she had been waiting for for years.She had really expected Marinette to get at least a little flustered at the idea.She took the hand Nino offered her and he pulled her in the direction they needed to head, Adrien holding his arm out for Marinette to fall into step behind them with him.

‘So, what did you learn at the bakery this morning?’Alya asked Adrien as they got to a wider street and were able to walk four abreast, only occasionally having to move to let other pedestrians by.

‘Lots of stuff.All of it great.’Adrien grinned.‘Tom taught me how to make bread, I helped with the orders, and Marinette showed me she’s as great with a piping bag as she is with a needle and thread.’

‘Shush.’Marinette nudged him with her elbow.

‘No kidding, Mari, your cupcakes were beautiful.’He turned to their friends.‘They’re for a birthday party, Ladybug themed.’

‘And Chat Noir.’Marinette added indignantly.‘Never forget Chat.’

‘Okay, him too.’Adrien smiled and it was all he could do not to out and out grin at her defending him.‘And they are honestly not only the best looking cupcakes I have ever seen, but they tasted delicious.’

‘I don’t suppose you saved us any?’Nino complained as his stomach rumbled.

‘Actually,’ Marinette pulled a small baggie out of her pocket, ‘we cut up the extras for free samples, and I saved you guys the two biggest pieces.’

‘Yes!’Nino punched the air in celebration.‘Dupain-Cheng baking is the best, you rock, Marinette.’

‘Actually, Adrien iced those.’She pointed out, and their friends both gave him a surprised look.

‘That’s why they were cut up into samples.’Adrien laughed.‘I definitely don’t have a career in cake decorating ahead of me.’

‘It was your first time, you’ll get better, the more you practice.’Marinette touched his arm softly.

‘You think your folks will let me come back and help again?’He asked, as she hastily took her arm back and ducked her head, her hair covering her cheeks which worked in her favour as she wasn’t blushing as much as she used to.

‘I’m sure they will.You were a great help, and Papa said you’re a natural at kneading dough.’

‘Supermodel and bread maker extraordinaire.’Nino offered him his hand to high five, as Adrien replied.

‘Apparently.’

‘We’ll have you bringing treats into school next.’Alya said encouragingly.‘Maybe the two of you could do a collaboration?I guess it’s too late to plan something for Valentine’s, but maybe you could do something for Easter?’

‘What do you say, pr…erm…perhaps we could?’

Marinette bit back a laugh at the fact Adrien almost put his paw in it, keeping a straight face as she looked up at him.‘I think that would be great.’

‘Okay.’He realised Nino and Alya were partially distracted, as they had almost reached the bowling alley entrance, and took the opportunity to wink at Marinette, who smirked at him in reply.

‘How many games are we going for?Two, three?’Nino asked, as they entered the line to pay for a lane and shoes.

‘And are we playing in teams?’Alya very deliberately said.

‘Teams is good with me.’Adrien shrugged.

‘Great!You two versus us!Losers pay for drinks after.’Alya nudged Marinette towards Adrien a little harder than she meant to, and Marinette hadn’t really been paying attention to her, rather she had put her hands back in her pockets to warm up, and she stumbled, face planting into Adrien’s chest.‘Oops, sorry, Mari!’Alya laughed.She was sorry she had knocked her bff off balance, but not for the result, as Adrien had grabbed her as she fell, holding her carefully to steady her, and Marinette had pulled her hands free in time to grab something for balance, which was Adrien’s hips.

‘Sorry!’She blurted, genuinely surprised at the position she suddenly found herself in, and she tried to step back, but Adrien held her firm.

‘Sure you’re okay?’He asked, making sure she was firm on her feet before tentatively releasing her, his fingers lingering.

‘Alya’s stronger than she looks.’She glared at where her friend was giggling with Nino, tucking her hair behind her ear.

‘Come on, we’re next.’Nino nodded his head towards where the previous customers were just leaving the desk, and in minutes they were situated, bowling shoes on, and Alya was setting up their names on the screen.

‘Done.’She looked up proudly, and they all examined her handiwork.

‘Nilyo?’Marinette wrinkled her nose at the display.

‘Team Nilyo, it’s our ship name, duh.’Alya rolled her eyes dramatically.‘And that’s you two.’

‘Adrinette?’Adrien read it aloud.‘It has a better ring to it than Nilyo.You sound like a low fat yoghurt.’He teased.

‘I told you we should have gone with DJWifi!’Alya punched Nino lightly in the arm.It was at his insistence that they use their names to endow their forced ship name on the would be couple.

‘Yeah but then what would we call them?ModelDesigner?Just leave it!’They started a small argument, which made Marinette laugh to herself as Adrien sat beside her, leaning in and speaking quietly.

‘Want to have some fun with them?’

‘What did you have in mind?’She shot him a sideways glance.

‘Let me give you some pointers, we’ll get up close, then nothing.It’ll drive them crazy.’

‘Alright.’She agreed.

‘Great.Are you guys done having a domestic yet?’He asked their friends, as he got back to his feet.

‘Yeah, yeah.’Alya shot one last glare at Nino.‘So we set it up to play alphabetically, so you first, Adrien, then me, Marinette, then Nino.’

‘So, I’m up first?’

‘You got it.’She stepped past him and sank down beside Marinette.‘You know, this is the perfect chance for you to stare at the butt you love so much.’

‘Alya!’She whispered harshly, as Adrien took his turn, and she couldn’t look away.‘Yeah, okay, you’re not wrong.’

‘You have got to tell me what happened this morning.Love in the pastries?Get to lick frosting off one another?’

‘No!’Marinette laughed, and she did blush fully, especially given the fact the thought had crossed her mind, and just how sweet he tasted after eating the Valentine’s cookie.

‘Shame.It would make a great story for the grandkids.’Alya sighed, wrapping her arm around her, as Adrien waited for his ball to come back for his second shot.‘But let’s get the first kiss over with before we marry you off.’

‘What makes you think he’s going to kiss me?’Marinette asked, as Nino dropped down on her other side with a menu.

‘Even I know he wants to kiss you.’Nino joined in.‘And you’re on a date.If it goes well, you get a kiss at the end.’

‘What if it goes badly?’She looked between them.

‘It won’t.You two are meant for one another!’Alya leant in with a grin, before getting up for her turn.

‘What are we whispering about?’Adrien asked, sitting in the space Alya just left.

‘How many portions of curly fries.’Nino handed him the menu.

‘Are we having anything else?’Adrien still leant into Marinette’s personal space, holding the menu so they could all see it.

‘I need more than just that.Slept late, skipped breakfast.’

‘And there we were hard at work from seven.’Adrien said in mock indignation, making Marinette laugh.

‘What about the platters?’Marinette suggested.‘Four burgers, some chicken bites, curly fries, and drinks?’

‘Looks like we have our answer.’Nino looked between them with a grin.‘Just hold that pose.’

‘What?’Marinette frowned, but Nino pulled out his phone.

‘You know what to say!’

‘Spaghetti?’They both said hesitantly.

‘You’re meant to smile.’He gave them an unimpressed look.

They both obliged that time and he nodded, happy with what he had got, showing them.‘Pretty good.I’ll send it to you both.’

‘New desktop.’Adrien said quietly, before turning to see Alya coming back towards them.‘I think you’re up, Mari.’

‘Wish me luck.’She sighed as she got up.

‘You don’t need luck.’

‘You haven’t seen her bowl.’Alya laughed.

‘What, she’s not bad, is she?’Adrien frowned, watching as Marinette rolled the ball to find the finger holes.

‘She can be great, or she can accidentally drop the ball.No consistency.’

‘I can hear you.’Marinette scowled at her.

‘Telling it like it is, girl!’

‘Okay, team pep talk.’Adrien got to his feet and stepped up close behind her.‘You said we’d beat them.’

‘You know why I sometimes klutz out when I bowl?’She looked up at him through her lashes.He was so close her arm touched his, and he helped her with the ball.‘Because I have to pick a light ball, because I’m Marinette, not the other…you know.And they’re not heavy enough!’

‘You want a heavier ball?’He checked.

‘I prefer a heavier ball.’She admitted.‘But then the trouble is the finger holes are too big!’

‘Don’t tell me, you drop it?’

‘I have been known to have it flip out of my hand on the back swing.’She confessed, blushing heavily.

‘Okay, remember my idea about giving you pointers?’She nodded.‘I’ll help you keep the heavier ball in your hand.’

‘You will?’She asked hopefully.‘Because I’d really like to beat them without doing any damage.’

‘Let’s do it, and make their heads explode at the same time.’He smirked, and she nodded in reply.

‘Okay.’

He rolled a heavier ball towards her and she slipped her fingers into the holes.

‘Careful, Adrien, you don’t want a broken foot!’Alya called, and it was all Marinette could do not to turn around and give her a very unladylike gesture.

‘You got this, princess.’He murmured against her hair, and she gave the faintest of nods as he ran his hand along her arm, cupping the back of the ball as she held it to her chest.‘Ready?’

‘Uh huh.’She said, and stepped forward.

Adrien matched her step for step easily, he had been matching it for years without realising, and supported the ball as she brought it back, only releasing it as her momentum took it forward, and she effortlessly launched it down the lane, smooth and perfectly aligned, hitting the centre pin with enough force to send the other nine skittering.

‘Yes!’Adrien yelled, while Marinette still stood in disbelief that she had got a strike first time.She hadn’t dropped the ball, it hadn’t slipped from her fingers prematurely and slid into the gutter!

‘Oh my God!’Marinette squealed excitedly, and Adrien couldn’t help himself, he pulled her back against him quickly enough that her feet left the floor.

‘You did it!’

‘I did!’She laughed, as he put her feet back on the floor, and they turned, to find Nino and Alya looking at them with identical expression of surprise.

‘Did you see that?’Adrien quickly put some distance between them, pointing at the board as he grinned smugly.‘You’re going down!’

‘You managed to get Marinette to score one strike, big deal, we’ll still mop the floor with you, pretty boy!’Alya got to her feet, watching as Marinette came towards them, smiling so widely, and Alya wasn’t so sure it was because of her score.‘After you take your turn, hotshot,you and Nino can go order the heart attack platter.’

Adrien did as he was told, Marinette gave him a stern look as she gave him her share of the cost of lunch, certain he would still try and somehow pay for her despite having agreed to splitting the check, and as soon as they were out of earshot Alya spun on Marinette.

‘Girl, if you don’t get a kiss from him at the end of the night voluntarily, I’m going to lock the two of you in a closet until it happens!Did you see the way he looked at you?’

‘No, I was kind of having an out of body experience.’Marinette exaggerated, as Alya took up her ball.

‘You two will be a couple by the end of the night, he can’t keep his hands off you!’

‘I’m sure he’s just being nice.He helped me concentrate enough not to drop the ball.’

The look Alya gave her was obviously questioning Marinette’s sanity, and her words backed that up.‘You spent the last four years pining over him, you have had dinner with him this week, he asked to set up this date, not you.He’s the one doing all the chasing.He’s definitely interested in more than just “helping” you.’She took her turn and came back to Marinette as she waited for her ball to be returned.‘Give him a little something, okay?Let him know you’re interested in him as more than a friend.’

‘What do you suggest?’

‘Well, boys are stupid, so you need to be pretty blatant.’She went and picked up her now returned ball.‘But there are some things they don’t ignore.Lick your lips while you’re talking to him, twirl your hair a bit, as he suggested you wear it down.Touch him while you’re talking to him, and it doesn’t have to be too handsy, just pretend to be brushing lint off his shoulder, or even better, his thigh, take something out of his hair, all those little things make a big impact on a gender who think with their genitals.’

‘That’s a lot too remember.’Marinette pulled a face, knowing all she really needed to do was just walk up to him and kiss him, that he wouldn’t mind, he would, in fact, love it, but they were trying to do this so Alya thought she had a part in it.

‘Just do what comes naturally.’

‘What, blush, stammer, and fall over my own feet?’

‘Do what comes naturally to everyone else.’Alya corrected herself, taking her shot and taking out the two pins she had left.‘Think you can manage another strike without lover boy to guide you?’

‘Maybe, I’m going to try a different ball though.Be right back.’She went through the racks, looking for a heavier ball with smaller finger holes, and when she found one that was almost perfect, the holes still a little large, the boys had returned with their drinks.

‘You’re up, Marinette.’Adrien reminded her.‘You want a hand?’

She could see Alya nodding frantically behind him, so Marinette smiled.‘If you don’t mind?I’m sure I only got the strike last time because of your help.’

‘I don’t mind.’He put his hand on the small of her back and led her back to the lane.‘What did you pick?’

‘Heavier, slightly smaller finger holes.’She showed him.

‘Great.You know, it would be fun to come on our own and see what we can do with the heaviest balls they have.’

‘That would be fun.’She agreed.‘But knowing me I’d drop it on my foot.’

‘I won’t let you do that.So, want to really give Alya a heart attack?Because I think we can, pretty easily.’

‘She was pretty excited you picked me up.’Marinette let him position her slightly to the right of centre.

‘Okay, just bear with me.You got a good grip on the ball.’

‘Yep.’

When he spoke next, his voice was louder, not the hushed tones they had been conversing in.‘Start out leading with your right leg, like this.’He nudged the back of her knee with his own, their thighs flush together until he had her in the right position.

‘Are you seeing this?’Nino leant into Alya.She was unable to tear her eyes away.It was like all her shipping dreams were coming true.First Ladynoir, now Adrinette.And it wasn’t even close to her birthday.

‘Seeing it, not believing it.’She murmured, watching as Adrien shifted his hips against Marinette’s rear, before stepping back.

‘You are a naughty kitty.’Marinette breathed, her cheeks scarlet.

‘Take the shot, princess.’He all but purred, and she did as he said.

She managed to take down seven, which she didn’t think was bad going, considering her heart was pounding hard enough to make her hands shake.He met her where he was waiting for her ball to return, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

‘That was pretty good.’He smiled, ignoring her look.

‘You know Alya’s not the only one you’re going to give a heart attack.’She picked up her ball before it finished rolling and went back to the lane, his laughter ringing in her ears.

She got down two more pins before retreating back to the seats and grabbing her soda, taking a long sip.

‘Girl, you are getting your kiss.’Alya promised, with a shake of her head.

‘Alya…’

‘He’s pretty much openly drooling over you and taking any opportunity to touch you!’Alya hissed, as Adrien was close enough to hear, if they weren’t careful.‘Give him some of his own medicine!’

‘How do I do that?’

‘I don’t know, erm…’Alya thought for a second.‘Oh!When he goes to pick up his ball, blow on his ear gently.’

‘From here?’She gave her a skeptical look.

‘No, go over there!’

‘Just walk up, blow on him, and walk away?’Marinette pulled a face.

‘No, use some excuse.Oh!Ask him if he wants any condiments with his lunch, once he’s told you, wish him luck with his shot, and blow in his ear.Then just wiggle your butt over to the condiments, and I’ll tell you how much drool comes out of his mouth when he stares at you.’

‘Who says he’ll be staring at me!’

‘Oh trust me, you do this right, he will be!’

‘Fine.’

Nino finished his second shot and Alya shoved Marinette to get her off the bench.Marinette swallowed, knowing this wasn’t really her choice, but that she really wanted to do it, she just didn’t want to seem too eager.She walked over to where Adrien was waiting for the pins to reset, his hand on his ball ready and waiting, and she decided to add a little something of her own.She rested her hand beside his, so their fingers brushed, and he turned to find her standing so close that she was all he could see.

‘I’m going to get condiments, do you want anything in,’ she licked her lips, ‘particular?’

Adrien visibly swallowed, his eyes drawn to her lips, the warmth of her skin on his a pleasant surprise.‘Uh, ketchup, I think, please.’

She nodded.‘Ketchup it is.You’re up.Good luck.’And as he turned towards the lane she blew very gently, ruffling his hair and causing an entire body shiver.She couldn’t keep the smug smile off her face as she walked back towards the other couple, Alya’s eyes darting between the two of them, but giving Marinette a brief thumbs up as she passed.By the time she came back Adrien had just taken his first turn, and Alya met her at the raised table behind the bench.

‘Girl, I swear to any deity willing to listen, that boy is so turned on right now he could pitch a tent!’

‘Gross!’Marinette grimaced, but couldn’t help but be proud that it had worked.

‘But it shows you’ve got it!And he wants it!’

‘How about let’s not rush IT.’Marinette took another sip of her drink.

‘Oh, not that it, I’m sure Adrien is a gentleman.But you’ve got him thinking about it now, and part of the build up is touching and tasting.’

‘Alya!’Nino pulled on her pant leg from behind her.‘Your turn.’

‘Next job, feed him a fry or something!Finger foods can be fun!’Alya winked as she pushed away and went back to the balls.

Adrien watched Marinette as she held her drink down by her hip, and realised she was letting Tikki have a sip of her soda.It was sweet how she always tried to include her kwami, whereas Plagg was happy to be left alone unless cheese was involved.But then Tikki seemed as sweet as her chosen.Was he as cranky as Plagg?Wow, he hoped not.

They played a few more rounds, until their food arrived, and they all grabbed one of the small baskets provided to dish up an individual portion of food, taking seats to eat, and Alya made sure Adrien was beside Marinette, not that he seemed to want to be anywhere else.They chatted between themselves about their week of work experience, and where they had been during the latest akuma attack.Marinette didn’t seem to be able to pick a moment to offer Adrien something to eat, but another opportunity presented itself when he took a bite out of his burger, a small blob of ketchup remaining in the corner of his mouth, and he didn’t seem to have noticed.

‘Adrien?’She drew his attention, and he looked at her curiously.‘Sorry, you have…’She used her thumb and wiped the red splodge away, showing him.‘Ketchup.’

Alya’s brain was repeating the phrase; eat it!Eat it! in the hope Adrien might do so, but he didn’t.Instead he picked up his napkin and cradled Marinette’s hand in his own as he wiped it off with a smile.

‘Thank you.’He said as he lowered her hand, but didn’t release it immediately.‘Least I can do is keep you clean too.’

They resumed eating and were soon back to the game, Adrien giving Marinette less pointers, but still putting himself close to her whenever it was her turn, encouraging her, and she soon started doing the same for him, much to Alya’s delight.These dorks were doing most of the work themselves, finally!

After two games they were drawn, each team having won one each, and Alya dragged Marinette off to the bathroom, not just because she had drunk far too much soda simply to stop herself from squealing every time one touched the other.

‘He really can’t keep his hands off you!’Alya said from the stall she was in.‘This is perfect!’

Marinette smiled to herself, remembering she had to pretend that she and Adrien hadn’t choreographed it, to a degree.‘Maybe he’s just being nice?’She said, trying so hard not to laugh.

‘Nice?Nice?’Alya yelled before she flushed, emerging and going to wash her hands.‘He wants you, girl!You have him eating out of your hand!I mean, not literally, because you didn’t take my advice, but you did do the ketchup thing, which totally made up for it.’

‘It wasn’t too forward?’Marinette leant against the sink unit and folded her arms.

‘It was perfect!’Alya said, starting the hand dryer and yelling over the noise.‘HE HELD YOUR HAND LONG AFTER HE WAS DONE CLEANING IT UP!’

Marinette bit back another smile, waiting to reply until the dryer shut off.‘It was nice.’Marinette offered.

‘Nice?Nice?!’Alya repeated her earlier reply.‘Nice is holding the door open for someone, nice is helping someone with their homework, you have to have something better than nice!’

‘Okay, it was toe-curlingly amazing, is that what you want to hear?’

Alya took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.‘Yes!That’s what I want to hear!And I want you to keep up the good work, he’s putty in your hands!’

‘If you think it’s working out, then I’ll try carry on.’

‘Do more than try!You’re doing amazing!If I’d known all it would take for you to be able to flirt properly with Adrien was a morning in the bakery I’d have forced him in there years ago!’

‘It was more than that.’Marinette reminded her.‘We spent some time together during the week too.’

‘Oh, yes, you never did tell me about your afternoon with young Mister Agreste.Did you take a memo for him, sit on his desk with your legs crossed?Fraternise heavily?’She wiggled her eyebrows and Marinette laughed.

‘I wasn’t there as his secretary, and he was a perfect gentleman.’

‘We’ll change that.’Alya grinned, guiding her towards the door.‘But first, we have to whip your butts so you can console yourself in Adrien’s arms.’

‘Hey, we’ve not done too badly so far!’She replied defensively.

‘That’s true, and you haven’t even dropped the ball once.’

‘I’ve had a good coach.’She shrugged.

‘You’re like each others own personal pep squads.’Alya squeezed her best friend to her.‘I love it!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG what did everyone think? How much are these two enjoying stirring things up with Alya and Nino?
> 
> More chapters later!


	19. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues, they draw some unwanted attention, and Ferris wheel kisses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, a little drama a la Chloe, kisses! What's not to like?!

‘If you get a strike, we can win this.’Alya said, hoping to hype Nino up, even though he already knew the score.‘If you don’t, they’ve already won.’She said pointedly.

‘I know, and the extra pressure is great, thanks for that!’He gave her a sarcastic double thumbs up.

‘You’ve got three strikes this game, you can do this!’She kissed him firmly.‘Go do this!’

Nino grinned at her.‘We’ve got this!’

‘Go team Nilyo!’

‘Yeah, go team low fat yoghurt.’Marinette teased them, and Alya shot her a glare, as Adrien laughed.

‘Way to psych him out, Bug.’Adrien murmured, offering his fist, and she bumped it with her own subtly, while Alya pushed Nino towards the lane.

They stood and watched as Nino lined himself up, Alya staying close by, speaking quiet, encouraging words to him.

‘If we got an akuma attack now, would we win by default?’Marinette leant into Adrien, and he rested his arm on her shoulder, close enough his hair brushed hers.

‘I can’t see Alya letting it go that easily.’Adrien shook his head.‘Although the Ladyblog comes first, she’s a determined winner.’

‘You mispronounced stubborn.’Marinette smiled to herself, as Alya’s encouragement of Nino got louder.

‘Come on, babe, you’ve got this!’Alya all but yelled as Nino started forward.

They all watched expectantly, Marinette with her palms pressed together, the side of her index fingers pressed to her lips, and Adrien had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her to watch the shot, it was so endearing, but when he did he was just in time to see Nino get a seven/ten split.

‘Nooooo!’Alya groaned in disappointment, as Nino pulled his cap down over his face.

‘Yes!’Adrien whooped, pulling Marinette to him and off her feet, spinning her around.

‘We actually won!’She giggled as he spun her, finally setting her back down as he remembered they were supposed to be playing the as-yet-not-a-couple, stepping back and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

‘I knew we could do it.’He said, as she glanced down and bit her lip.

‘I hoped we could do it.’

‘You doubted us?’Adrien leant down so he was in her eye line.

‘I doubted me.’She admitted with a small laugh.

‘Don’t.We make a great team.’

‘So it seems.’

‘Okay, you two.’Alya came towards them, pouting slightly.‘We owe you a drink.What do you say to hot chocolates in the _Jardin des Tuileries_ , and a ride on the ferris wheel?They have the festival tonight as part of the V day celebrations, and fireworks later.’

‘Sounds good.’Adrien said, as Marinette hugged her sulking friend.

‘You guys played great.’

‘Oh, enough commiseration’s.’Alya hugged her back.‘Let’s go get our shoes and get out of here.’

 

‘I’m telling you that’s what my dad saw!’Sabrina stated as she untucked Chloe’s hair from her coat.

‘Your dad must be seeing things.’Chloe snarked in reply as she fastened her buttons.‘Adrien would not lower himself to entering their seedy little bakery, let alone be behind the counter.’

‘My dad isn’t seeing things, he has very good eyesight.’Sabrina said defensively.

‘Whatever, I’m sure you’re wrong.’Chloe rolled her eyes before walking towards the elevator.‘Come on, or we’ll miss the start of the festival.’And she considered the matter closed.

 

_Jardin des Tuileries_ wasn’t far from the bowling alley and they were there in minutes, Adrien having offered Marinette his hand, and after a moments hesitation she took it, loving how pleased not only he looked, but Alya and Nino too.His fingers were warm and his thumb rubbed over her skin softly, making her stomach tingle happily.

‘You know, I hear they have all kinds of stalls set up this year.’Alya told them as they walked.The sounds and smells not unlike those of a carnival reaching them.‘Nino and I were going to come down anyway, but it’s great to have you guys along.We come every year.’

‘I know.’Marinette side eyed her.‘I remember the first year you came and invited me to tag along.’

Alya and Nino both laughed.‘I forgot about that.’He chuckled.

‘What happened?’Adrien asked.

‘We got carried away in the romance of the evening.’Alya said nonchalantly.

‘They ditched me on the ferris wheel.’Marinette elaborated.‘I spent the next hour trying to figure out where they went, wandering around on my own like a lost kitten.’

‘I told you, it slipped my mind you were with us!’Alya said defensively.‘And you got home safely, right?’

‘Yeah, because Ivan and Mylene took pity on me and walked me.’Marinette replied.She hadn’t been mad at the time, more worried as to where they had gone, and that they might worry about her, and they were at the point where this was brought up as a way of teasing Alya and Nino.

‘I told you, we have to stick together, Mari.’Adrien nudged her with his arm.‘That way if these two get loved up, we still have each other.’

‘Wait, you two have discussed this?’Alya looked between them in surprise.

‘No, we discussed the oysters.’Marinette shuddered at the memory.

‘Oh, another good night.’Nino nudged Alya with a wink.

‘Yeah, it was.’Alya leant towards him and kissed him firmly, staggering across the path as she put him off balance, and they giggled as they parted.

They finally reached the hub of activity they could hear and the dark sky was filled with fairy lights, happy people, sweet treats, and music, the latter coming from a bandstand where a five piece band were playing, people dancing in what during the summer was the seating area.

‘Oh, a band!’Alya said excitedly.‘You two should totally go dance while we get the hot chocolates!’

‘What do you say?’Adrien asked, before Marinette could protest, and she had been about to.

‘I might step on your toes.’She warned him with a shy smile.

‘You didn’t last time.’

‘But they’re all waltzing, or two stepping, or something.’She looked over to where all the people seemed to be gliding around the floor as though choreographed.‘I can sway, but that’s beyond me.’

‘I’ll lead you.’

‘Go!’Alya pushed her into him before she could argue any more.‘Cream and marshmallows?’

‘What?’They both frowned at her, wondering if that was some new nickname she had suddenly christened them with.

‘Do you want cream and marshmallows on your chocolate?’She all but spelled out.

They both laughed at their mistake and agreed that would be great, then Adrien led Marinette towards the bandstand, speaking as he went.‘Are you really worried about dancing or were you just arguing for Alya’s sake?’

‘A little of both.’She admitted.‘I really don’t know how to dance like that.’

‘I’m going to need to teach you.’He twirled her under his arm as they reached the concreted area before taking her in his arms.

‘Of course Adrien Agreste knows how to dance.’She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.‘I don’t know what I expected.

‘Five years of lessons.’He shrugged, catching the beat easily and waiting as he spoke.‘Just keep your eyes on mine and don’t worry if you have to do a couple of steps to each of mine until you get into the rhythm.I’ll talk you through it as best I can.’

‘You have more faith in me than I do.’

‘You forget, I know how elegant you can be.’He winked, and started them moving around the floor.

 

‘Ugh.’Chloe commented as they passed a group of friends all paired into couples.‘I don’t know why I let you talk me into coming.’

‘We come every year.’Sabrina reminded her.

‘I know, which is why we shouldn’t have bothered.’She rolled her eyes.‘It’s the same thing every year.’

‘I thought you liked it.’

‘Well, I don’t.’Chloe lied.‘Now, if I were here with Adrien, that would be different.’

‘You should have asked him.’

‘Uh, how?I wanted to do it in person but because of this stupid work experience I didn’t get to see him, and next week I won’t even get to see him on Valentine’s itself!I’m going to have to have his gifts delivered to his house!’

‘They’re supposed to be anonymous anyway.’Sabrina offered her some of the cotton candy she held.

‘I want Adrien to know they’re from me!Not that he could ever mistake the tasteful, expensive gifts I give him as being from anyone else.No one else has my good taste, apart from him.’

‘Tastes change.’Sabrina said, going wide eyed as she spotted the unmistakable flash of blond hair dancing near the bandstand.‘Chloe, why don’t we go back to yours, we’ll have a slumber party instead?’She suggested, knowing that this would set Chloe off, seeing Adrien dancing with someone else.

‘What?Don’t be stupid, Sabrina, we didn’t even ride the ferris wheel yet!’She glared at her bff then realised she was looking at something across the park.She followed her eye line…and spotted Adrien…dancing with Marinette.The sound Chloe made could only be described as inhuman, dogs several districts away howling in response, but hardly noticeable over the carnival style noises, apart from to Sabrina, who was sure she now had a perforated eardrum.

 

‘This is too perfect!’Alya watched their friends dancing close together, both smiling and, she was proud to see, talking to one another, Marinette completely at ease.She seemed to have overcome whatever nerves she might have had and she and Adrien looked the perfect young couple, dancing as though they had been doing so for years.

They had stopped by a bench and Alya had put the two drinks she held down, pulling out her phone and filming the couple while Nino chuckled at her enthusiasm.He loved that about her.

‘This is it, Agreste.’She was murmuring.‘You held hands all the way here, you have hardly kept them off her all day, the sun has set, the lights are sparkling, you’re dancing as romantic music plays.Kiss her!’

‘He can’t hear you, you know?’Nino said before taking one of the marshmallows off her drink and putting it in her mouth.

‘He doesn’t need to hear me, I’m sending him psychic messages.And if he’s not picking them up I’m going to make the band play _Kiss the Girl_.’

‘I think even that might be a bit subtle.’Nino shook his head at how blind his friend had been with regard to Marinette’s feelings for so long.

‘He asked for this date, he knows this is Operation First Kiss.Even he isn’t dense enough to miss this opportunity…I hope.’

 

‘Alya’s filming us, or taking photos.I’m not sure which.’Adrien said quietly, glancing over Marinette’s head.

‘Don’t be surprised if we get a commemorative photo album next week.’She smiled up at him.‘It’ll have a copy of the scorecard from bowling, no doubt the name of this song, even if she has to _Shazam_ it, the receipt for the hot chocolates…’

‘She’d do that?’Adrien chuckled, realising it was just the kind of thing Alya would do.

‘I have a few from her now.Including our first sleepover, first girl date, and the oyster debacle.’

‘You got an album for the oyster incident?’

‘Part of the apology.’Marinette shrugged.‘We had taken loads of photos up until then, and the last page of the album just spells out sorry.’

‘I don’t know why I’m surprised.It’s such an Alya thing to do.’He shook his head as a thought struck him.‘You know, this would be the perfect moment to give her what she really wants.’

She frowned at him cutely.‘Which is?’

‘Operation First Kiss?’He reminded her.

‘I was starting to think you’d forgotten.’

‘Just waiting for the perfect moment.’

‘Is this the perfect moment?’She asked in a hushed tone that did nothing for his resolve.

‘Let’s get around the other side of the dance floor so she can have a better view, then it will be perfect.’

‘Because we have an audience?’She teased.

‘Anywhere would be perfect, as long as it’s the two of us, but we know this will be exactly what Alya wants, and if nothing else, we’re great friends.’

‘We are.’

‘Okay, just go with what I’m doing.I’m going to twirl you as we get round there, then it’s showtime.’

‘Then we can go back to spontaneous kissing, right?’

‘Any time we want to.’He promised, raising her hand and releasing her, encouraging her to turn, but as she faced him again, instead of taking her waist he caught her under the chin with his finger, tilting her head towards him as he stepped close, lowering his lips to hers as her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.She could feel his breath on her face, a sigh escaping him as he drew closer.

Alya bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from squealing in excitement at the fact it was finally happening!She had been almost as emotionally invested in Marinette wanting a relationship with Adrien as the girl herself.

Nino had to admit, they made a cute couple, and he liked the thought of his best friend being as happy as he was.Adrien deserved some happiness, someone to love him, as his home life was so sterile.

Adrien’s heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone else around him could hear it too, even though this wasn’t their first kiss it was their first one in public, and he knew someone would see and report it, that this was a big deal, announcing them as a couple, and he couldn’t be happier, he would shout their love from the rooftops.His lips brushed hers, the barest of touches, his stomach fluttering as his eyes closed, having been trying to commit every freckle to memory.

‘DUPAIN-CHENG!’

The scream that went up was loud even over the band, and the couple parted suddenly, turning to see Chloe stomping across the dance floor towards them, face like thunder, Sabrina trailing behind.

‘Oh hell no.’Alya murmured, throwing her phone at Nino and setting off in defence of her friends.

‘Chlo?’Adrien resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the interruption, more concerned with what was about to happen.

‘Get your dirty bakery hands off my man!’Chloe snapped as she reached them, grabbing for Marinette, but Adrien was faster, pushing Marinette behind him.

‘Chloe, calm down!’He side stepped, blocking her way.

‘I will not calm down!’Chloe tried to lunge around him, as Alya stepped up beside him, creating a wall.‘You are meant to be with me, Adrikins, not with…with…her!’She spat the last as though it were a dirty word, and Marinette was just considering actually taking Chloe down a peg or two herself, possibly restraining her non painfully while she did so, but Adrien was already jumping to her defence.

‘Chloe, you have to accept this.You’re my friend, but Marinette is my girlfriend!’

‘Wait, she is?’Alya grabbed his arm excitedly.

‘She is.’Adrien smiled at her, before turning back to Chloe.‘And you’re just going to have to get used to that.’He stepped to the side and pulled Marinette close to him, curving his arm around her protectively.‘I don’t want to lose you as a friend, but you can’t make me choose.’

‘The hell I can’t!’Chloe spat, and Alya put herself between them as Sabrina grabbed Chloe’s arm, holding her back.

‘What Adrien means is, if you’re any kind of friend you won’t make him choose!’Alya said firmly.‘His happiness should be what you care about, and if Marinette makes him happy that should be all that matters.You’ve made your feelings for him pretty damn clear over the years, and he hasn’t reciprocated, so it’s time you accept that and move on.If you don’t, you risk losing one of your oldest friends, but that choice is yours.’

Marinette was so grateful for Alya in that moment she could have kissed her.She had pointed out what Chloe needed to hear without it turning into the bitch fight Chloe was obviously gunning for, at least she hoped Chloe had listened.She might be too angry to actually take it in, and if that was the case she was worried where this might lead.They were already drawing an inordinate amount of attention, and her eye was drawn to her right by a bright light, and she realised it was an approaching camera crew.Of course they would be here covering the festival.

‘Adrien.’She nudged him to get his attention.‘We’ve got company.More company.’

‘Who…crap.’He spotted Nadja Chamack with her microphone in hand and cameraman getting closer.

‘What…?Damn.’Alya spotted them next.‘I’ve got them, you just…something.And not something newsworthy.’She skirted round them, loudly greeting Nadja, as Adrien turned back to Chloe.

‘Can we not make this a public issue?’

‘Fine!’Chloe huffed.‘But this isn’t over!’And she spun on her heel and flounced away.

‘What now?’Marinette asked, as they watched Chloe push her way through the crowd that had gathered.

‘Now we try and escape before this becomes a circus.’He guided her quickly towards Nino, knowing Alya would only be able to distract Nadja for so long.

‘Bro, you should split.’Nino said as they reached him.‘Just play low profile for a bit.’

‘That’s the plan.’

‘Maybe we can hide out on the ferris wheel?’Marinette suggested, not wanting the evening to end just yet.

‘Good plan.’Nino offered her his fist to bump, which she did.‘Grab a hot chocolate each and I’ll bring Alya over when she’s done playing decoy.’

‘Thanks.’They each grabbed a cup and Adrien took Marinette’s hand instead, going the long way around the stalls to get to the ferris wheel without being seen.

Marinette sighed as they joined the queue to ride.‘That was…’

‘Pretty intense.’Adrien finished for her.

‘You got that right.’

‘I’m sorry you had to go through that.’

She looked up at him, finding him looking downcast.She let go of his hand and cupped his cheek instead.‘Hey, that wasn’t your fault.’

‘No, but you might have worse to come.’

She laughed softly.‘You think I don’t know the price that will come with dating the hottest model in Paris?You think I haven’t considered what it would be like to suddenly be recognised, and taken apart under a microscope of media interest?Because we already do that every day as…as our other selves.And there isn’t a single thing I would change, so long as it means we get to be together.’

‘Damn.’He shook his head, his lips turning up slightly.

‘What?’

‘Alya’s going to miss her chance.’And he kissed her.

Marinette hummed contentedly, and though it lasted just seconds it made her heart light.They parted but didn’t go far, foreheads rested on one another, noses brushing together.‘I think she’ll forgive us, so long as we tell her it happened.’

‘It’s going to happen again on the wheel.’He grinned, pulling her with him as the line moved forward, and it was only minutes before they were seated in one of the cabs, close together and drinking their hot chocolates.The cream had long since melted but the marshmallows still bobbed about in the cocoa depths, and Adrien was the first to take one out and offer it to Marinette.

‘I was thinking.’Adrien said, as he sucked the stickiness off his thumb and finger.‘Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow?’

‘You’re going to get sick of me.’She chuckled.

‘No such thing.’He shook his head.‘But we could watch movies, play video games, whatever you want.’

‘I actually need to go shopping tomorrow.’She nudged him with her elbow.‘But how about after lunch?’

‘Sure.Or I could shop with you.’

Marinette pressed her lips together to stop from laughing at his enthusiasm.What she wanted to do in the morning was to go and buy something for Adrien for Valentine’s.She had an idea of what she would like to get him, but it really hinged on him not being with her.‘I’m sure you can survive the morning without me.’

‘Yeah, but I don’t want to.’He cupped her cheek with his palm.‘It took me long enough to find you, I don’t want to miss anything.’

‘It’s not my fault you can’t see what’s right in front of you.’She laughed, offering him a marshmallow, which he happily took from her delicate fingers.

‘No teasing.’He chided playfully.‘Let’s just be content things have worked out.And that we’re far enough from prying ears that I can call you my Bugaboo again.’

‘And you, _mon minou._ ’She leant in and kissed him.He tasted of chocolate and marshmallows, and to think she thought he couldn’t taste any sweeter.

They parted after just moments, the cold breeze picking up the higher they got, and they cuddled together for warmth to finish their drinks.

‘But back to tomorrow, princess.’

‘You’re not coming shopping with me.’She shook her head.‘But if you want I will finish up as soon as I can and come straight to yours.’

‘If that’s the best you’re going to offer.’He sighed dramatically.‘What’s a poor kitty to do?’

‘Stop drama queening?’The voice was Plagg’s, and the two kwamis were finally able to emerge.‘Good grief, that’s been a long day of listening to you two lip wrestle.’He complained.

‘I think it’s sweet.’Tikki said, taking the marshmallow Marinette offered her.

‘You would.’Plagg rolled his eyes.‘Make with the cheese, lover boy.’

‘I’m sorry you’ve been confined to my pocket all afternoon.’Adrien apologised, as Marinette took some cheese out of her bag that she had offered to put there when she saw Adrien was about to put it in his pocket.

‘No, you’re not.’

‘No, I’m really not.’Adrien smirked.‘I’ve had a great first date with my girl, and not one thing you say could spoil that.’

‘What about if I told you that there’s a good chance your face will be plastered all over media before morning because you chose to try and stake your claim in such a public place.’

‘We already thought about that, and we don’t care.’He replied, before drinking some of his rapidly cooling hot chocolate.

‘Okay, so what if I told you that means your dad will see it.’

Adrien swallowed hard.‘Shit.’

‘Is he going to be upset?’Marinette asked hesitantly.

‘Maybe that I didn’t tell him we were going on a date first.I can always say we became a couple tonight so I couldn’t tell him in advance.He does like to choreograph my life.Less than he did, but he tries.’

‘Am I going to be branded a bad influence?’

‘A distraction, most likely.But I like that.’He kissed her to reassure her.‘Don’t worry about it.It’s too late now and there’s nothing we can do.’

‘You could call home and warn Nathalie.’Plagg remarked from where he had taken a seat on the bench with his cheese.

‘Just ruin the romance with reality, Plagg, nice going.’

‘I’m not trying to ruin anything, just being a realist.’

‘It might not do any harm.’Tikki added.‘After the fuss Chloe made, it might be good to warn your father.’

Adrien sighed.‘Okay, fine, then can we get back to our date?’

‘Of course.’Tikki grinned, knowing how long Marinette had dreamt of a night like tonight.

Adrien pulled out his phone and called Nathalie’s private number, and it rang twice before it was answered by the clipped and efficient tones he was used to.

‘Adrien?’

‘Hi, Nathalie.’

‘Are you calling to let me know what time you will be home?’She asked, straight to the point.

‘In a couple of hours, but that’s not why I called.’

‘It’s not?’He could hear her moving around, probably towards her tablet in case she needed to take notes.‘It’s unlike you to be away from the house for so long.’

‘Well, I’m on a date, so I need to not be there for that.’

‘A date?’Nathalie said in surprise.‘Your father is not aware of this.He is not even aware you had intentions towards anyone.’

‘I spent the night at Marinette’s place…’

‘You said you were helping at the bakery early.’

‘I did, and separate beds, so don’t panic, but I like her a lot, so I asked her out.’He explained.‘And as much as my father would like to know my every move, this wasn’t really any of his business until I had something to report.’

‘And do you now?’

‘Yeah.Marinette and I are a couple, and there was a bit of an incident at the _Jardin des Tuileries_ this evening.’

He heard her groan over the phone.‘What kind of an incident?’

‘The kind that nobody likes.It involves Chloe Bourgeois.’

‘Please, Adrien, just tell me what happened.’

‘She saw Marinette and I together and tried to attack Marinette.’

‘It wasn’t that bad.’Marinette added.

‘Is that Marinette there with you?’Nathalie asked.

‘It is.’

‘Put me on speaker.’

‘It might be difficult, we’re on the ferris wheel, the wind noise might cut you out, we’re nearing the top.’

‘Fine, then could you both contact me as soon as possible so I can piece together what happened from your sides, as no doubt the press will ask for a statement or opinion?’

‘Sure, Marinette is coming over tomorrow, we’ll do it then.’

‘Wonderful.’It really didn’t sound like she thought it was wonderful.‘Until then, how did things end with Miss Bourgeois?’

‘We talked her down, but Ms Chamack from TVi was close enough to have got at least a little footage, not to mention the public.’

‘And what can we expect from the footage?’

‘Me admitting Marinette is my girlfriend is probably the biggest thing, besides Chloe’s jealousy.’

‘It could be worse.I will draw up a statement confirming your relationship, and that your father is pleased for you.’

‘Will he be?’

‘You’ll have to ask him that yourself.’Nathalie said before hanging up.

‘Could have been worse.’He shrugged, putting his phone away before turning back to Marinette.‘Where were we?’

‘Drinking our hot chocolate.’She reminded him they each had half a cup left.

‘And then?’

‘You know the answer to that, _chaton_.’She smiled at him over her cup before taking another sip.

The hot chocolate didn’t last much longer, and Adrien was quick to rest the cups aside, his palm caressing Marinette’s cheek.

The kiss was a combination of deep and passionate, with soft caresses when they needed air, and they didn’t realise quite how long until a whistle and a whoop went up, and they noticed they had already completed a full circuit, and that the excited cries were from Alya and Nino, well, mostly Alya, but it was Nino who had whistled.

Marinette blushed, she couldn’t help it, for all the bravado their super sides gave her with Adrien, it was still new ground for her, that she knew she had to get used to, but being caught publicly making out, even by their best friends, was definitely different.

‘Go team Adrienette!’Alya yelled as they passed, and Adrien obliged by taking Marinette’s hand and kissing it with a flourish for the photo she was obviously taking.

‘Considering she was trying to do damage control with the press, she’s drawing a hell of a lot of attention to us.’Marinette used their closeness as an excuse to bury her head against his neck, and he could feel the heat from her blush on his skin.

‘You’re not embarrassed by a little attention are you, Buginette?’He murmured, as the kwamis emerged from where they had tucked themselves between the two to stay out of sight.

‘I know we’re going to get it, but Alya’s is making everyone want to stare to see what the commotion is.She needs to calm down.’

He realised what she meant and nodded, stroking her cheek with his knuckles.‘We’ll talk to her.You’re right, we don’t need to draw more attention.’

When the ride finally stopped, kwamis safely tucked away, both inside Marinette’s bag this time so they at least had company, they found their friends grinning smugly at them, faces full of I-told-you-so, but they had at least chosen a relatively quiet area for the celebration Alya had planned.Her arms were around Marinette before Adrien even let her go, hugging her so tight Marinette was worried she might crack a rib.

‘I am so proud of you!’She held her away from her, grinning inanely.‘First kiss and officially a couple!Hanging out as a foursome will be so much more fun!’

‘You mean we’ll each have company if the two of you decide to ditch out?’Marinette teased.

‘It took us a while to realise that us making out didn’t exactly do anything to encourage the two of you, but now it doesn’t matter!’Alya hugged her again then pushed her towards Nino as she pulled Adrien down.

‘Congrats and all, but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down.Remember, I know Ladybug.I will get her to beat the living shit out of you.Got that?’

Adrien bit back the laugh that threatened to overtake him, but was glad she couldn’t see the grin on his face.‘Got it loud and clear, and I have no intention of hurting her.’

‘You’d better not.’

‘When has Andre ever been wrong?’

Alya jolted back and stared at him.‘You got ice creamed?’

‘I got ice creamed.’He shrugged.‘Years ago now, but it took me a long time to realise who it referred to.’He looked over at Marinette where Nino was trying to teach her some intricate fist bump combination.

‘For a smart guy, you sure are a dumbass sometimes.’Alya linked her arm with his.‘So, I think we need to walk through the _jardin_ , and if anything takes your fancy, besides Marinette, you should take advantage, like stalls and stuff, win her a stuffed toy or something, buy her a candy apple, but then we escape to this quiet cafe I know.’

‘What about the fireworks?’

‘We should be able to see them from there.’She shrugged.

‘What do you think?’Adrien looked over at Marinette, who was already coming back to him.

‘I like it.’She held her hand out for him to take, which he did without hesitation.

‘Good, because I did not want to have to argue the two of you into it.’Alya swapped and linked her arm with Marinette’s free one before pulling the couple towards Nino, grabbing his hand, and leading them towards the crowds.

Adrien pulled Marinette towards a stall that offered various prizes for knocking down a stack of cans, wanting to win her some sort of souvenir of their day together, and was disappointed when he didn’t take out the entire stack first time, but Marinette asked if she could take a turn.In moments Adrien was the proud owner of a knockoff Ladybug yo-yo, and Marinette teased he just needed to practice his aim before pressing a finger to his nose, as she had many times as Ladybug, but she followed it up with a soft kiss, and the annoyance he had felt at not having won her a prize quickly faded.She might be his princess, but she was a long way from needing a knight in shining armour, they were partners, and he accepted the prize with good grace, promising to return the favour next time.They shared a box of popcorn, occasionally feeding one another, Alya making them pose for photos so she could commemorate the evening, and not just of the couple, but of the four of them and each of them with their besties.Nadja Chamack eventually managed to catch up with them, asking if they had any comment.Adrien replied simply that the city had put on a great festival this year and that he could confirm he and Marinette were an item.Finally, he gave Ms Chamack what she wanted, placing a soft kiss on Marinette’s cheek while she blushed heavily, and Nadja agreed to leave them alone for the rest of the evening, having got her exclusive.

Alya decided she was done with the festival and steered them all towards the nearest exit, insisting they had all had enough and didn’t want any more interruptions.The cafe was the one she and Marinette had had dessert at just earlier in the week, and once they had their table she whisked her friend off to the ladies room again.

‘Girl, you have got him hook, line, and sinker, I swear!’Alya clapped her hands excitedly, watching Marinette washing her hands in the large mirror above the sinks.

‘I hope so.’Marinette teased her hair with her wet fingers before putting a couple of paper towels out to dry her hands.‘It would be a shame after you put in this much effort for it to fail.’

‘It’s not failing.’Alya looked pointedly at her.‘Now, what are you going to do when he asks about when he can see you again?’

‘Tell him yes?’

‘And…’

‘And it already happened.I’m seeing him tomorrow afternoon.’

‘Great!’Alya said excitedly.‘What are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know, he’s asked me over to his place.’Marinette shrugged.

‘Don’t rush into bed with him.’Alya waved her finger warningly.‘I know you’ve had a thing for him for a long time but you make him wait for a bit.You still don’t know one another that well.’

Marinette managed to keep a straight face, knowing she knew parts of Adrien even Alya didn’t, and that they were, as Tikki had put it, meant to be.‘I won’t.He did actually want me to come over in the morning.’

‘Oh, he’s keen.And why aren’t you?’Alya eyed her suspiciously.

‘I figured I ought to go get my new boyfriend something for Valentines Day.’Marinette couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

‘Oh my God, yes!’Alya grabbed her arm excitedly.‘Can I come?A little retail therapy would do us both good.’

‘Sure.’Marinette nodded, knowing it would be great to catch up, just the two of them.While they had tried during the week, it still wasn’t the same as them seeing one another every day at school.

‘Okay, next question.What are you going to wear tomorrow?’

‘Probably jeans, it’s still really cold.’

‘Wear that cute little top you have.’

‘Narrow it down?’Marinette asked, not knowing which she meant.

Alya spent the walk back to the table describing one of Marinette’s tops, and she had to admit it would look good with jeans, so she might just go with it.They ordered drinks and perused the menu, as they were all getting hungry again despite having been picking on festival food all evening.They ordered a large sharing cheese platter with fruit, crackers and crispy bread, seated as they were in a booth in the large window with a perfect view over where the fireworks would go off.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, each telling stories from their week, and the fireworks were spectacular, also giving Marinette a chance to sneak some fruit and cheese into her bag for the kwamis.It was the perfect end to a mostly perfect day, and when Adrien saw Marinette to her door, the kiss she rewarded him with would keep him on cloud nine for hours to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as hell of a long chapter! I'm sure you won't mind, but you have been warned!


	20. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine wants a word with her daughter...

Tom and Sabine shared a look when Marinette was not only out of bed before nine on a Sunday, but was also dressed and ready for the day, making herself breakfast as she hummed to herself.They were already in bed when she got home last night, and had expected her to sleep late after a long week and early start on Saturday, but they were wrong, and were pretty sure of the cause.

‘Good morning, Marinette.’Sabine greeted her, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek from their apparently very happy daughter.

‘Good morning, Maman.Sleep well?’Marinette asked, before resuming her breakfast.

‘Thank you, yes, did you?’She looked at Tom again, who shrugged.

‘Very.’Marinette flashed them a smile.

‘Does this mean last night you had…fun?’

‘A lot of fun.Mostly fun.’Marinette waved around the knife in her hand as she gave a thoughtful look.‘All fun, apart from Chloe, she can put a dampener on anything.’

‘We noticed.’Tom said, and Sabine shot him a look before getting up from the couch, where she and Tom had been drinking coffee and reading the morning papers.

‘This was in the morning edition.’Sabine folded the paper around to show Marinette a very blurred picture, but it obviously showed Chloe lunging around Adrien.‘I’m guessing you’re out of shot?’

‘I was right behind Adrien.’Marinette remarked casually, tilting her head to see the picture better.‘He was very chivalrous.Alya helped him to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.’

‘It doesn’t look very defused.’Tom commented, earning him another look from Sabine.

‘As long as you weren’t hurt.’Sabine walked around the counter and pulled Marinette into a side hug.‘Chloe can be…’

‘Crazy?’Marinette offered.

Sabine laughed.‘That wasn’t the word I was going to use, but I guess you do know her better.What are you plans for today?’

‘Shopping with Alya this morning, and Adrien has invited me over this afternoon.’She replied, biting into her croissant.

This time Sabine and Tom shared a very pointed look, and Tom got up.‘Okay, I need to go and clean…something.I don’t know what it’s called, what’s it called, Sabine?That thing…I said I wanted to clean.I’m going to clean it.’And he rapidly backed out of the apartment.

‘Marinette,’ Sabine started, but Marinette rolled her eyes before sliding onto one of the stools.

‘Maman, really?’

‘Yes, really.’She sat on the stool beside her.‘You have liked Adrien for a long time, and I would hate for you to slip up.I know what a sensible girl you are, but desire and hormones are a funny thing.’

‘Maman!’Marinette buried her face in her hands as a blush scorched her.

‘I’m not going to go into details.’Sabine assured her.‘But we have to face the fact that if you are going to start having Adrien sleepover more regularly, and spending time alone with him at his place, no doubt where the poor boy is unsupervised and left to his own devices, there may be a certain degree of…temptation.’

Marinette knew she and her mother had shared most things over the years but this wasn’t a conversation she had ever looked forward to.She knew that once it was over with, they shouldn’t have to have it again, but just two days after she started dating Adrien felt a little…sudden.

‘All I’m saying is that although I know you’re on birth control, that you’ll take other precautions, and that if you’re at all embarrassed to be buying them yourself, that I am happy to do so for you.’

‘Thank you, Maman.’She sighed, managing to remove her hand, even as her cheeks still burned.‘I know I can talk to you, but…over breakfast wasn’t what I was expecting.’

‘Better to be prepared.’Sabine gave her another squeeze.‘You don’t even have to tell me in person.Text me with a coded message.Ask me to collect party favours or something.’

‘Oh God.’Marinette groaned again, her cheeks flushing further.

‘To be honest, Marinette, I’m more concerned with knowing you’re taking precautions than with how embarrassed this makes you.I know Adrien is a sweet, caring boy, however there are times when even the sweetest of boys lose their minds, and it’s normally when their brains aren’t getting enough oxygen.’

That did make Marinette laugh.From the stories Alya had told her she knew boys could get carried away with their base instincts.‘I promise to tell you when I think we need to start thinking seriously.’

‘Tell me before that.’Sabine insisted.‘I’d rather you were ready and not need additional precautions than be taken by surprise.’

Marinette nodded, unsure of what she could say to assure her mother she had already considered this.If she and Adrien were meant to be then there would eventually be more, much more, than kisses, and she certainly didn’t want to contemplate any accidents.Not only would it ruin her planned career in fashion but would certainly make being Ladybug difficult.‘Alright.’

‘Good girl.’Sabine kissed her temple.‘Now, how about you tell me what you kids got up to last night that kept you out until past eleven?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm the kind of mum Sabine is!


	21. Retail Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a gift for Marinette, Plagg has a few encouraging words for Adrien...

Marinette already had an idea of what she wanted to get Adrien, she hoped Alya wouldn’t be too…judgey, but she knew he would appreciate it, she hoped.Part of her was wondering if her decision was the right one, but she decided to go with her gut feeling, and as it turned out Alya wasn’t judgey, so much as she was amused.

‘A cuddly ladybug?’Alya laughed as they left the store, steering her friend to the nearest pharmacy.‘Really?’

‘It’s not a ladybug, it’s a love bug.’Marinette corrected her.‘The spots and antennae are hearts.’

‘Appealing to his love for a certain heroine he is known to have had a crush on may not be the best way to go, but it’s your choice.’

‘It’s a private joke.’Marinette told her.‘Something we were talking about last week.’

‘Like celebrity crushes?’

‘No!’Marinette laughed, as Alya pulled her towards the counter with the box she had picked up as she passed in her hand.‘And if I told you it wouldn’t be a private joke.’

‘I’ll have to put my super reporter skills to work and see if I can get it out of you.’Alya grinned at her before paying for her purchase.

‘Can we stop talking about my love life now?’Marinette pleaded as they left the store.

‘In a minute.Here.Happy early Galentine’s Day.’She held out the small paper bag she had just been given in the last shop.

‘What?’Marinette took the bag and glanced inside.‘You didn’t tell me we’re celebrating…Alya!’She glared at her friend in embarrassment.

‘Better safe than sorry.’Alya winked, as Marinette crammed the bag containing a large box of condoms into her other shopping bag.

‘Have you been plotting with my maman?’Marinette hissed.

‘No, should I?’Alya wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

‘No, please don’t.I promise, if the occasion comes up, I’ll put them to use, but could we drop this now?’

‘Oh it’ll “come up” alright.’Alya giggled at the accidental double entendre Marinette made.

‘Please stop.’Marinette groaned.

‘Okay, I’ll lay off you, on the condition that if anything should happen between you, you will tell me.I love the juicy details!’

‘Fine.’Marinette rolled her eyes, knowing they would no doubt discuss it anyway, just as they had with Nino and Alya’s relationship.Marinette knew more about her DJ friend than she ever wanted to.

‘Let’s talk about LadyNoir finally being official!’

Marinette pulled a face.She couldn’t exactly point out to Alya that that was still her love life, but it really wasn’t a better topic.

‘So, do you think out there somewhere Ladybug’s bestie is giving her condoms and the girl chat?’

‘I don’t doubt it.’Marinette sighed heavily.

 

Adrien’s room was never a mess, but he wanted to make sure everything was just right for when Marinette arrived.He checked his mini fridge was well stocked with drinks, had a selection of sweet treats for Tikki as well as Plagg’s normal ration of camembert, if you could call the massive amount the kwami consumed a ration, and changed the three screens of his computer to a picture of the two of them that Nino had sent him.He felt more nervous about this afternoon than he had about the date, and he wondered if that was because he had spent so much time with Marinette beforehand.Not only the morning in the bakery, but staying in the same room overnight, all the way back to fighting the akuma the day before when they found out each others identities.He felt lost without her, like part of him was missing, and it brought his mind back to Tikki and Plagg explaining about them being soulmates.The conversation had been interrupted, they hadn’t gone into it further, but he wanted to know more.

‘Hey, Plagg?’He asked his kwami, who was curled up in the hood of Adrien’s warm robe that hung on the bathroom door.

‘Sleeping.’Plagg replied.

‘Tikki will be here soon, you want to be awake for that.’Adrien tried.He was now laying on his couch, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling high above him.

‘I’ll wake up when she gets here.’

‘Come on, I want to ask you a question.’

‘Ugh.’Plagg groaned, before stretching and flying over to Adrien, laying out and mimicking his chosen’s pose on the back of the couch.‘What?’

‘You and Tikki were telling us the other night about how Marinette and I are soulmates.’

‘That’s not a question.’

‘I guess not.’Adrien laughed softly.‘I just kind of wanted to check that it means what I think it means, that it’s a lifetime thing?’

‘This life, the next, whatever.You’re covered.Can I go back to sleep now?’

‘Not yet.’Adrien rolled over onto his side and poked Plagg gently with his finger.‘Just another couple of questions, I promise.’

Plagg made a kind of yowling groan and stretched again, sitting up and rubbing his eye.‘How much clearer can I be, kid?The two of you were made for one another, poor girl is stuck with you.’

Adrien couldn’t stop the grin that spread over his face.He thought perhaps he wasn’t supposed to be so accepting of this, that he should have worried that his love life had pretty much been planned out for him in advance, but he couldn’t be.He knew he had a guarantee, someone who loved him unconditionally and completely, and that it was Marinette, his princess, his lady, made it all the more amazing.‘Okay, that’s pretty clear.’He agreed with his kwami.‘But are there any rules we should know about?Can you offer any advice?Turns out my first girlfriend will be my only girlfriend and I want everything to be perfect.’

Plagg scoffed and rolled his eyes.‘Kid, if there’s one thing certain about humanity, it’s that nothing is ever perfect.Best laid plans go to waste, every road has it’s potholes.What’s important is you weather every storm together.’

‘Could you throw in a couple more metaphors just so I’m sure.’Adrien joked.

‘I don’t think you need any more.Doesn’t matter if you live in this cold mansion or in a hole in the ground, Marinette loves you, and always will.’

‘But I don’t want her to feel pressured.Just because we’re soulmates, oh my God, that’s amazing, we’re soulmates.’

‘Your brain derailed your train of thought.’

‘Yeah it did, a bit.’Adrien replied.‘I mean I don’t want her to feel we have to move too fast just because we’re meant to be.’

‘So don’t rush her.Talk to her about it.You don’t have to bump uglies, I think is one of the phrases used nowadays, just because you can.Work up to it.Get to know one another first.’

‘Plagg?’Adrien gave him a small smile.

‘What?’

‘Considering you didn’t want to talk, you’re dishing out some pretty good relationship advice.’

‘Listen, if she gets angry and starts throwing things at you, there’s a good chance some of those things might hit me.It’s in my best interests to make sure things run smoothly.’

‘So how can I make this afternoon run smoothly?’

‘I don’t know.Have some ideas planned out I guess, so you don’t spend the first hour with you both saying; so what do you wanna do?Ask her if she wants to play video games or watch a movie, nice wholesome pastimes, or you can talk, just don’t be focused on the fact you can make out with her.I mean, sure, it’s an option, but you don’t want her to think you’re only after one thing from her.’

‘I want all the things, not just one.’Adrien sighed as he dropped back on the couch.

‘Gawd you’re such a _Disney_ princess.’

‘Hey!’Adrien pushed him off the back of the couch with his finger, Plagg not falling, simply flying back up to look down at his chosen with an unimpressed look.

‘Yeah, because you haven’t been moping over the same girl for the past four years.’

‘I wasn’t moping.’Adrien argued.

‘Fine, pining.’Plagg corrected himself.‘Call it what you want, you did it.I’m going back to sleep.Tell Tikki where I am when she gets here.’

‘You’re a lot of help.’Adrien called after him, really not caring.He guessed he had been pining over Ladybug, which meant Marinette, for as long as he had known her.He didn’t really consider the last four years as wasted, more a build up to this moment, and he wasn’t going to waste another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wingwoman though...


	22. Impressing the Agrestes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reaches Adrien's place, Gabriel makes an appearance, the statement for Nathalie to write is organised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh this chapter! Plot is starting to leak in! You'll see it! Let me know what you think of it!

Marinette was sure they left her waiting at the gates for longer than…longer than she remembered waiting the last time she rang the bell.Maybe it was just anticipation, but she felt like she were under the microscope and she hadn’t even got through the gate.She tapped her finger on the side of her bag until Tikki tapped her back, reminding her both that it was annoying and that she needed to calm down.

Eventually the gates opened and she sighed with relief.She had begun to think that after she spoke to Nathalie her presence had been brought to the attention of Gabriel and that she just wasn’t welcome, and she had never been so grateful to be wrong.Nathalie opened the front door as Marinette reached it, her face as austere as ever, even when Marinette gave her a friendly smile as she thanked her.Any worries Marinette had about having to continue the conversation was stopped when Adrien came running around the corner from his room, swinging himself onto the stairs by the wall, taking them two at a time until he could jump the last four.

‘Hey.’He grinned at Marinette as he landed before them.‘I’ve got this, Nathalie, thanks.’He flashed her the briefest of looks before turning his full attention back on Marinette.‘You wanna come up?’He asked as he offered her his hand.

She took it with a small; ‘Sure.’ letting him lead her to the stairs and up, fully aware of Nathalie’s eyes on the couple until they were out of sight.

Once she knew they were out of hearing range, Nathalie called Gabriel on her speed dial, speaking through her bluetooth headset as she set off back to her office.

‘Mr Agreste, she’s here.’She said simply, before ending the call.

 

Adrien closed the bedroom door behind them and quickly turned, picking Marinette up bridal style, and she gave a small yelp of surprise, her arms wrapping around his neck, not that she thought for a second he would drop her.

‘I missed you, Bug.’He went around the couch and sat, leaving her in his lap, leaning in to kiss her softly.

‘I missed you too, chaton.’She chuckled once they parted, having run one of her hands into his hair.‘How was your morning?’

‘Lonely.’He pouted slightly, and it was so cute yet comical that Marinette couldn’t help but push it back in with her finger.

‘You’ll survive.’She replied, taking a moment to open her purse for Tikki to come out.

‘Hi, Tikki, Plagg’s sleeping in the hood of my robe.’Adrien pointed to the door where it hung.

‘Thanks, Adrien.’Tikki flew off to harass the other kwami, while Adrien turned his smile back on Marinette.

‘Where were we?’

‘You were lonely.’

‘I was.’He cupped her cheek and leant in again, pressing his lips to hers in a velvet caress that had her stomach flutter in excitement.‘Not so much now.And I love that you left your hair down again.’

‘I’m glad I can help alleviate your boredom.’

‘You sure can.’He held her close, nuzzling her nose with his own.‘What did you get up to?’

‘Shopping with Alya.’

‘I would have come shopping with you.’He reminded her he had offered.

‘You’d have been bored, plus Alya wanted to give me an early Galentine’s gift.’

‘Anything good?’

‘Just, uh,’ she started, and he leant back regarding her curiously as she blushed.

‘Something embarrassing?’

‘Kind of.’Marinette screwed up her nose as her cheeks continued to burn.

‘You don’t have to tell me.’

‘Maybe when I’m over the shock.’She laughed nervously.

‘Alright.So, what do you want to do?’

‘What options do we have?’She asked as he sat back, allowing her to cuddle up in his arms as they had in her chair on the balcony.

‘A lot.We can watch a movie, play video games, talk, climb the walls in a fun way, not the bored way.’She laughed at his joke.‘What do you think?’

‘It’s been a while since we played video games together.’

‘Great.I have Ultimate Mecha Strike VII, but I don’t really want my ass handed to me this early on in the day, so how do you feel about retro gaming?’He indicated to his arcade machines at the back of the room.

‘Sure, what have you got?’

He stood and put her feet on the ground.‘How do you feel about _Time Crisis_?’

‘Oh, is that the one with the guns and pedals?’Marinette asked.

‘Yeah.My father finally allowed me to swap the dance game for this one.There’s only so often you can dance on your own.’

‘If it’s the one I think it is, my papa loves it.We once spent a day on vacation hunting through arcades for one so he could show me.’

‘It’s a good co-op game.’He smiled, pulling her towards it.

‘So I don’t even get the chance to hand you your ass?’

He laughed.‘Not in this game.We work best as a team anyway.’

‘I suppose that’s true, kitty.’She said as he powered up the game.‘You know, I was thinking, it might not be a good thing if I keep calling you that.’

‘Kitty?’He frowned at her.‘You’ve always called me kitty.’

‘Not Adrien I haven’t.’She replied as she took off her coat, letting him take it and hang it over his desk chair.

‘Oh.’He nodded, understanding.‘That’s going to be a hard habit to break.’

‘Tell me about it.’Marinette wrinkled her nose.‘I mean, you can get away with calling me princess, and probably Bug, which you seem to be doing a lot, but not bugaboo or buginette, in case someone picks up on it, but unless you count me stuttering your name, then I don’t have one for you.So I want to come up with one.’

‘Okay.Any thoughts?’

‘Well, you could be the prince to my princess.’She said, as he positioned her in front of the console, making sure her foot was on the pedal.‘But it doesn’t really roll off my tongue, it doesn’t feel…natural.Does calling me princess feel natural?’She frowned at him.

‘Very.Shoot off the screen to reload, release the pedal to take cover.’He instructed her.‘You’re my princess in her castle tower, or in your case patisserie balcony.Ready?’

‘As I’ll ever be.’She looked down at the red gun in her hand then back at the screen.‘Calling you my knight in shining armour is a bit of a mouthful.’

‘Plus you never need rescuing.’He said, starting the game.

‘That’s not true.You’ve saved me no end of times.’She pressed the pedal and released it to get a hang of the controls, aiming at the screen as she did so.

‘Not as many as you’ve saved me.’

‘I didn’t realise it was a competition.’She flinched as she got the foot pedal muddled and didn’t duck when she should have.

‘It’s not.Just making the point that you aren’t a damsel in distress.’

‘You’re still my hero.’

‘Just like you’re mine.’He glanced at her with a smile.‘We’re getting close to the level boss, which is a truck.Or rather the truck crashes.You’ll see.’

‘Okay.’They fought their way through to the level clear screen and Adrien turned, offering her his fist, fighting the urge to say their catchphrase.

‘See, we’re a great team.’

‘We already knew that, cutie.’

‘Cutie?’He wrinkled his nose at her.

‘Yeah, I don’t like it either.Just trying it out.’She explained.‘Maybe we should just give Chloe a complete conniption and I’ll call you Adrikins.’

‘Oh my God, she would have a fit.’Adrien laughed.‘But I really detest it when she calls me that.’

‘Me too.’

‘Also, we need to go speak to Nathalie in a while about last night so she can release a statement.’He said, starting the next level.

‘Is your dad mad about it?’

‘I have no idea.He didn’t scream at me yet, so I’m guessing no.How about your folks?’

‘They were more concerned about us being hurt than the coverage.’

‘It could have been a lot worse.’

‘And it still might be.’Marinette frowned, more at the thought of what could happen than at the game.‘When we go back to school I don’t doubt she’ll have a few choice words for me, if not some rumours already in the works.’

‘No one will believe her.’

‘Some might, not that I care.Anyone who matters knows the truth.’She paused before asking her next question.‘So, I guess putting out the statement makes us officially official to the public?’

‘Is that okay?’He left his character ducked behind scenery so he could look at her.Her face held a concentrated frown, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the subject matter or the game.

‘It’s fine, I might send Maman a message though, to let her know.’

‘They won’t mind, will they?That you’re going to be so publicly known?’

She shrugged.‘They like you, Adrien, I’m pretty sure they won’t care about that, as long as we’re happy.’

‘I’m definitely that.’

‘Me too.’She smiled, and glanced at him, finding him not actually playing, just grinning at her.‘What?’

‘You’re beautiful.’

‘Hush!’She laughed, putting up the gun as he seemed to have stopped playing.‘As you don’t seem to be able to concentrate on video games, what do you want to do instead?’

‘I’m happy just looking at you.’He came and wrapped his arms around her, as she curved hers around his shoulders.

‘That’s going to get real boring, real fast.’She warned him.‘How about you teach me how to go up your climbing wall?’

‘Really?’He glanced at the wall in question.‘Considering you can stand on walls, isn’t that a moot point?’

‘Not like this I can’t.’She reminded him she was in her civilian guise.‘Come on, Marinette wants to know.’

‘Okay, princess.’He kept one arm around her as he led her across the room.‘Have you ever done any indoor climbing?’

‘A couple of times.School trips, but it was before you started so it’s a while ago.’

‘I don’t actually have any safety equipment, but it’s a pretty easy climb, if you still want to try?’

‘Heck yes, bring it on.’She grinned at him.

‘I forgot who I was dealing with.’He stepped up to the wall.‘I’ll show you the route I always take first.’

She watched as he effortlessly traversed the wall until he was able to touchdown on top of one of the skate ramps he had never been allowed to use, and he turned to her giving him a soft round of applause.

‘Maybe I should call you spider monkey, because you made that look easy.’She said, as she pulled a hair tie off her wrist and caught her hair up in a messy bun.

‘That’s worse than knight in shining armour.’He pulled a face before sitting on the edge of the skate ramp nearest the wall and pushing himself off so he slid back to the floor.

‘I’ll keep thinking.’She said as she shoved up her sleeves.‘So, your first hand was here?’

Adrien showed her where he started from, and realised his route wouldn’t work for her, as she was so much shorter than him.But he was sure she could adapt, and was proved right.

‘I really don’t want to kick your scoreboard.’She called down from where she was dangling from the overhang.

‘Don’t worry, I’ve broken three with basketballs.’He replied, and she suppressed a laugh, wanting to concentrate on not falling off and doing any damage.

She swung herself across, her toes barely brushing the top of the board, much to her relief, and she was soon past it and onto the wall above the skate ramp.

‘You’re doing great, Mari.’He encouraged her, moving across as she did until he could go no further.

Marinette found the next part tricky, a bigger reach than the others, and she realised if she wanted to keep going she would have to push off with her foot and grab for it, which she did, just as the door opened.

‘Father?’Adrien said in surprise.He couldn’t remember the last time he had been…honoured he guessed should be the right word, even if it wasn’t true, by his father coming to his room.

‘Good afternoon, Adrien.’The austere man’s eyes darted around the room, knowing his guest was here somewhere.

Distracted by the sudden appearance of the fashion designer, Marinette’s hand slipped, and with a yelp she hit the skate ramp hard on her hip before sliding down to come to a stop in a heap at the feet of the two men.

‘Hello, Mr Agreste.’Marinette said as she sprang to her feet, trying to hide her discomfort.

‘Miss Marinette.It’s good to see you again.’

‘You too, sir.’She bowed her head briefly.

‘You didn’t hurt yourself?’Adrien automatically reached out for her, his hand resting on her back protectively.

Marinette shook her head, smiling dismissively.‘I’m fine.’

‘Good.’He smiled at her before turning to his father, looking at him expectantly.‘Were we being too loud?’He asked, assuming he had some complaint.

‘Not at all.Nathalie explained that Miss Marinette was here and that you were both to meet with her to discuss last night, I thought I would join you.’

‘You…uh, you did?’Adrien replied in surprise.

‘Certainly.You are my son, and any publicity you get, positive or otherwise, effects my brand.It is in my best interest to see that there is a favourable outcome.’

‘Of course.’Adrien replied, realising there could have been no other reason for his interest.

‘If we could go now, however.I am in the middle of a very important portfolio.’

‘Right.’Adrien nodded and turned back to Marinette.‘Shall we?’He offered her his arm gallantly.

She laughed softly, wrapping her arm around his.‘Sure.’

Gabriel nodded, sparing Marinette a glance, then doing a double take.He frowned slightly, but then turned and led the way out of the door, not speaking again until they were all side by side on the stairs.‘Forgive me for staring, Miss Marinette,’ he began, ‘however I couldn’t help but notice your earrings.’

‘My, uh, my earrings?’Marinette’s grip tensed on Adrien’s arm as her other hand came up to touch her Miraculous.‘These old things?’

‘They are quite on trend for the season.Subtle yet bold, understated yet full of class.’

‘Oh, thanks.’She relaxed slightly, hoping that was the end of the conversation.

‘They would fit very well with a new collection I am looking at.Might I ask where you got them?’

‘A friend gave them to me as a gift.’

‘I see.’He replied, his eyes darting back to her ear again.‘Could you ask where they got them?’

‘I think they might be bespoke.One of a kind.’She smiled apologetically.‘Sorry.’

‘No matter, I was hoping to see if the manufacturer would allow us to replicate them, but if they are bespoke then perhaps the designer has marked them with their personal touch and I can use that to discover the maker.’

‘There’s no markings on the earrings anywhere at all.I’ve checked.’Marinette said, hoping he would drop the matter.

‘Ah yes, you signed the design we used from the competition you won, it only makes sense that you would search for a fellow designers mark.Miss Bourgeois’ nose was quite put out of joint by the occasion, but you proved yourself as not only a capable but competent designer.Is it something you still pursue?’

‘With all my heart.’She smiled, glad to be away from the topic of her earrings at last.

‘Marinette has her work experience placement with us at _Gabriel_.’Adrien told him, knowing he would have no idea.

‘Really?’Gabriel gave her a very interested look, one Adrien wasn’t sure he had ever actually used on a person before.Designs, certainly, but a living breathing person?Nope.‘How are you enjoying it?’

‘Immensely.’She replied.‘It’s so great to have the opportunity to see the industry from every angle.’

‘I imagine so.’

Silence descended again as they reached Nathalie’s office, the two being offered a seat while Gabriel chose to stand behind the desk beside Nathalie as she took notes and asked questions, and it wasn’t long before she had a very comprehensive report of what had happened with Chloe.

‘I can work with this, I will have something together by six, Mr Agreste.’She looked up at her boss, whose eyes were on Marinette.

‘Very good.See to it the press know that I am very pleased for my son, and impressed with his impeccable taste.’

Marinette blushed heavily as Adrien got to his feet.‘You really mean that, Father?You approve of Marinette and I?’

Gabriel turned to his son, his face still not showing any sign of any emotion he might be feeling.‘I believe of all the girls you could have brought home, Miss Marinette is the one who will be most welcome.’He turned back to the girl in question.‘Nathalie, see to it that Miss Marinette gets her final week of work experience as Adrien’s assistant.He knows the ins and outs of the industry, and at least this way we know she will get a very good outlook from someone who has been in the business for almost as long as he has been alive.If the two of you can promise to remain professional, of course.’

‘Of course.’Adrien sputtered, hardly able to contain his grin.

‘I can definitely remain professional, thank you so much for your consideration, Mr Agreste.’Marinette smiled warmly, truly grateful and astounded by Gabriel’s reaction to her.She had thought he might have been short with her, claimed her not good enough, but apparently she was just right.

‘Very well.Now, before I retire to my studio, would you both join me for dinner this evening?’

Marinette looked to Adrien, not even knowing how long she might be staying.

‘Dinner?’Adrien asked in surprise.

‘I would very much like to get to know Miss Marinette better, if she is to become a firm fixture in your life.’

‘She is.’He looked down at her, offering her his hand.‘Dinner?’

‘I’ll have to check with my folks, but I don’t see why not.’She said, taking his hand.

‘Very well then.Six o’clock.’Gabriel stated, before turning and leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed Adrien turned to Nathalie.‘Did you spike his tea with something?’

‘No, Adrien, I did not.’She said seriously, but her mouth twitched as though itching to smile.‘Your father simply wishes to get to know your girlfriend.Now, if you don’t mind, I have to create this statement.You are quite aware of the public interest this will bring you, Miss Dupain-Cheng?’

Marinette nodded.‘He’s worth it.’

‘Good.’Nathalie replied, going back to her notes and ignoring them.

Knowing this was his cue, Adrien encouraged her to her feet and from the room.

‘That went better than I could have ever imagined.’Adrien laughed happily, curving his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.‘My father really likes you!’

‘Apparently.’She replied with awe.‘The great Gabriel Agreste likes me!’

‘And he wants to make sure you get the best experience this week working in fashion as my assistant.Promise not to file a lawsuit if I get inappropriate?’He asked with a smirk that was one hundred percent Chat.

‘Why, Mr Agreste, what are you suggesting?’She batted her eyelids at him innocently.

‘That lunchtimes will be a whole lot more fun.’

She couldn’t disagree, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...Gabriel is plotting!


	23. Impressed Agrestes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snacks, hugs, and dinner with Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's 2am. I'm exhausted. I was laying in bed, just starting to dream...when I was woken by the sound of my yorkshire terrier starting to vomit...under the covers. Cue flailing trying to find my glasses and the light switch, throwing the covers off, putting the dog on the floor, checking the damage, being relieved it wasn't much and only on the bottom sheet. Go around the bed detaching sheet to carefully remove, bad leg gives out. deposits on floor. Drag self up on foot of the bed. Finish job, clean up vomit, get rid of offending sheet, decide to sleep on the plain mattress, pull on duvet, leg gives out again, lay out towel on duvet (marvel comics, for reference, king size cos that's how I roll over in my sleep!). Finally back in bed, loving all the comments which are making me feel less like I want to sit and cry!

‘She said that?’Adrien looked at her in disbelief.They were sitting crosslegged in front of the enormous window, a bowl of chips and dip between them.The weak winter sun was surprisingly bright, the result of a clear, frosty night, providing some warmth for them to sit in.

‘She did.Once I got over the shock of “the talk”, I realised she actually said you can sleepover again.’

‘If she’s talking about protection maybe that means she’d be okay with us sharing a bed?’He asked hopefully, but on seeing Marinette’s eyes widen he quickly retracted.‘I mean, cuddling, right, because this is still pretty new, even if we are soulmates.We shouldn’t rush.’

Marinette laughed at his sudden panic.‘Cuddling would be nice, in the right circumstances.’

‘It’s always the right circumstances for a cuddle, surely?’

‘Akuma attacks?’

‘Cuddling in celebration afterwards.’

‘But during?’

‘Holding you close to protect you.’

‘Not really cuddling.’She argued.

‘My arms are around you.Same difference.’

‘Okay, fine.’She thought again.‘At the movies.’

‘Isn’t that what the back row is for?If you ask Nino and Alya anyway.’

‘In school.’

‘Between classes, making the most of you.’

She made a frustrated noise.‘Okay, when eating, particularly when it’s something that will make a mess when spilled.’She suggested.

He didn’t answer straight off, instead he dove at her, knocking her over with a squeal before bundling her into his arms, holding her as close as he could.‘Worth it.’

She giggled, she couldn’t help it.‘There’s chips everywhere!’

‘Still worth it.’He grinned as he rolled them, only stopping when she was on top of him, the sunlight catching her hair and creating a halo effect.He just stared at her, taking in everything he could, eventually reaching up and pulling out her hair tie, letting it fall around her face.‘I’ve seen more hairstyles on you this weekend than in the last four years.’

‘You know why that is.’She dug him in the ribs slightly, making him flinch.‘And tomorrow I’ll go back to bunches again.’

‘Why tomorrow?’He ran his fingers through her hair, drawing her closer as he did, until all he could see was bluebell eyes.

‘Because more people will see me tomorrow, and if there’s an akuma and Ladybug and I suddenly have the same change of hairstyle, someone might notice.Today it’s just you,’ she kissed him softly, ‘and me.’

‘And my father and Nathalie.’

‘Still less people than normal.Alya would notice.’

‘You mean as long as you’re Ladybug you’re stuck with bunches?’He said in a teasing tone.

‘I’m not saying forever, I’ve spoken to Tikki about it.If it’s a nighttime akuma I could get away with having my hair down as no one would see me, Marinette me, if I go straight back to bed.That way people would see Ladybug with a different style first.I could then either choose to wear my hair different the next day and pretend to be copying, or just try and keep my hair the same as Marinette for a while longer so it’s not immediate.’

‘Why haven’t you done that already?’He rolled them again, this time so they were on their sides facing one another.He had been far too aware of how they fit together like a puzzle, and the last thing he wanted to do was to accidentally do something…inappropriate to upset her.

‘Because honestly, it sounds like a lot of hard work.’She pulled a face.

‘Well, I personally can’t wait to see Ladybug fighting an akuma with her hair flying behind her.’

‘You’re very sweet, but if it gets in my eyes I’m going back to bunches.’

‘They suit you anyway.’He murmured, leaning in and claiming her lips with his own.

 

After cleaning up their mess they decided to watch a movie until dinner, curled up on the couch together under a blanket.It finished just in time, and Adrien led her down to the dining room to find the table set for the three of them; the head and a seat on either side.Adrien poured them a drink each, and they waited only moments before they were joined by Gabriel, who greeted them with a curt; ‘Good evening.’ as he walked to the head of the table, standing behind the chair and inviting them to take their seats.Adrien held Marinette’s chair for her before taking his own opposite, and they all sat in silence for several minutes before Gabriel spoke.

‘This is…nice.’He said, his voice confident, as though challenging them to deny it.

Adrien side eyed him before glancing back at Marinette, who was smiling, but not like she did when it was just the two of them.She was being polite but no doubt felt as awkward as he did.

‘It does make a change.’Adrien said eventually, realising his father expected a reply.

‘Indeed.I would like to know how you have found your first week at _Gabriel_ , Miss Marinette.’Gabriel gave her his full attention.

‘Please, sir, you don’t need to keep calling me “Miss”.Just Marinette is fine.’

‘Very well.’He said, as he shook out his napkin and laid it in his lap.‘Marinette.Your work experience?’

Adrien joined in where he could, but Gabriel was obviously more interested in how his company worked through the eyes of someone who was an outsider, asking her many questions throughout their meal.Adrien was unsure whether or not it was a way to talk to Marinette or to get insider intel on his staff, but Gabriel was polite to her, if austere, and genuinely interested in her answers, if the amount of attention he paid her was anything to go by.When he finally finished asking about her week he moved on to Marinette’s family, confirming they ran the bakery his son was so fond of, and that it was just she and her parents.Once the food was done, he made his excuses, but paused on the way out of the room, turning back to the two teens.

‘This was a very pleasant evening.Adrien, please ensure Marinette is driven home.I would hate for anything untoward to happen to her if it could be prevented.Goodnight.’

Adrien just stared at him until he was out of sight, and only then did he speak.‘Seriously, it’s like invasion of the body snatchers, because I swear that is not my father.’

Marinette chuckled.‘You’re over-exaggerating.’

He turned to her.‘I don’t remember the last time we ate a meal together.We had to fake it for a photo shoot to celebrate my last birthday, but we didn’t even eat.We just sat here.He really likes you.’

‘He’s just being polite, I’m sure.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘But he has a point, I had better get home soon.’

‘I’ll get the car brought round, not that I want you to go.’He pushed away from the table and came to meet her as she got up.

‘I don’t live here, Adrien, I have to leave some time.’She teased.

‘We should see if your mom will let us have a sleepover soon.’He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the base of her spine.

‘She might have mentioned it but let’s not rush her by asking just yet.Let me see if she was serious first.’

He looked at her in surprise.‘I was joking.’

‘You were?’

‘Half joking.’He corrected himself.‘Because cuddling up and falling asleep with you sounds like one of the best things in the world, but I don’t want to rush.’

‘You’re sweet.’She went up on tiptoes and met him for a soft kiss, before allowing him to lead her from the room to arrange her ride home.

 

‘You are certain, sir?’Nathalie asked hesitantly.‘She’s quite a sweet girl, it may just be coincidence that…’

‘She had my book, Nathalie, her earrings resemble the Miraculous, without even taking her personal appearance into account.’Gabriel replied curtly as he watched his son helping his girlfriend into the car before getting in himself.‘I want to be certain, and there are ways we can do that, one of those is having her spend more time here.Their relationship should be encouraged.’

Nathalie shifted uncomfortably.‘You will use her relationship with Adrien to get closer to her?’

‘To get the information I need, yes.’He watched the car drive through the gates and finally turned to his assistant.‘Ensure she is welcome here.Encourage Adrien to spend more time with her.You have heard the phrase “keep your friends close and your enemies closer”?’Nathalie nodded.‘If there is even the faintest chance that Marinette is Ladybug then we must do all in our power to prove it, if only for myself.’

‘Yes, sir.’Nathalie replied, turning and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG Gabriel is suspicious!!!! What's he gonna do next?!? Eeep!


	24. An Ass That Won't Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the good morning things; fresh coffee, fresh croissants, a limo ride to work, paparazzi after you...wait, what was that last one?!?!

Marinette didn’t think she had ever been awake so much earlier than her alarm, but she was, excitement fluttering in her stomach as she showered and readied herself for the day.This work experience had turned into a life changing experience, let alone a career selection one.Her parents weren’t surprised when she was ready early, she had spoken to them the night before and had told them about what Gabriel had suggested, and how she had had dinner with him.It was like a dream come true for her.She grabbed her lunch and the pastries her father had packed for breakfast, and she found both her parents grinning at her as she came through the patisserie.

‘What?’She asked, unable to keep the smile off her own face.

‘You look lovely, darling, that’s all.’Her mom gushed, and she glanced down at herself.

‘You’ve seen this before.’She looked down at the black skirt and jacket combo she had chosen for today with baby pink blouse.

‘You still look lovely.’

‘Okay, I’m going to go now.’She shook her head at how odd her parents were acting, but as soon as she opened the door she realised why.

Parked on the kerb was a limo, with Adrien’s driver standing by the back door.He started towards her and Marinette only had a fraction of a second to wonder why, when the first flashbulb went off, and she realised there were half a dozen reporters, or maybe paparazzi was a better description, as they were definitely after her picture and not an interview, either side of the door.

‘Oh, okay.That’s why you’re being weirder than usual.’She glanced back at her parents, who simply shrugged, knowing they had discussed the night before there would be an interest in her.

Gorilla reached the door and put a hand on her back, ushering her silently to the car, where he opened the door and encouraged her inside.She looked up to find Adrien sitting inside, fully suited in a black suit with red shirt and accessories.His smile broadened, offering her a hand in and settling her in the seat beside him, kissing her carefully once the door was shut so as not to smudge her lipstick.

‘Good morning, beautiful.’He greeted her before passing her a cup from a local coffee house.‘Just how you like it.’

‘You spoil me, Mr Agreste.’She shook her head as she took it.‘Coffee and a limo to work?’

‘The world now knows you’re my girlfriend.Certain things are expected.’He shrugged.‘And the limo was my father’s idea.I told you he liked you.’

‘Are you sure this is for me and not the press?’She glanced back at the cameras flashing at the window as they pulled away.

‘Definitely you.You’re very likeable.’

‘Hey, Tikki, open up!’Marinette glanced down to see Plagg knocking on her bag.

‘Morning, Plagg.’Marinette smiled at him as she popped open the bag.‘I know it’s not what you like, but I did put you some cheese crackers in my bag.’

‘Couldn’t have had you as my chosen.’He muttered, before slipping inside with Tikki giggling at his comments.

‘Not a morning kwami?’Marinette asked Adrien.

‘He’s like this twenty-four-seven.’Adrien remarked.‘So, I have something for you.’

‘Something besides coffee?’She put the too hot cup in the cup holder nearest her.‘And I’ve got something for you too.’She rested the box on his lap.‘Breakfast, but you probably figured that out.’

‘You spoil me, Mari.’He kissed her cheek before reaching down beside him and pulling out a sleek black box.‘This is standard company issue for assistants.My schedule is already uploaded onto it, along with all the _Gabriel_ apps and the rest of the crap you apparently need to work for my father.’

She lifted the lid on the box to find a top of the range tablet and smart stylus.‘Whoa.’She murmured, having seen Carlo’s in action, knowing what an amazing design tool it was.‘This is for me to use?’

‘Yep.This way we can stay synced with when I have shoots or meetings, and you can use it for designing, if you want.’He lifted it out of the box and pressed the button to turn it on.‘When we get to the office we just need to set it up so it can id you.’

‘Wow, my croissants seem pretty crappy right about now.’

‘Your croissants look amazing.’Adrien looked through the clear display lid at the pastries inside.‘You even threw in little pots of jam.We’ll have breakfast when we get to my office, it’ll take a little while to set you up anyway.’He opened the calendar now the tablet had loaded.‘We don’t need to be anywhere until eleven.’As he showed her an alert flashed on the screen, notifying them of another meeting.‘Huh, that’s weird.’

‘What’s weird?’Marinette asked.

‘We have to meet with my father at two, along with Carlo.’

‘Why is that weird?’Marinette asked.

‘I don’t normally get much say with the designers, and certainly not meetings with my father and a designer, not this far into a season.’

‘Maybe he’s showing you more of the business too.’She suggested.

‘Perhaps.I guess he might have remembered I’m not just a pretty face.’He grinned, and she cupped his cheek with her palm.

‘So much more.’She leant in and kissed him softly.‘You also have an ass that won’t quit.’

He laughed so suddenly it surprised Marinette, but it was such a free sound she adored it anyway.‘Says the girl who looks amazing in magical red armour.’He replied, returning her kiss and distracting her for several minutes more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, I'm going to bed, just exhausted now! sweet dreams all when you get there!


	25. Gabriel is a Scheming so and so, pass it on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel calls a meeting with Adrien, Marinette, and Carlo, sending Marinette into a panic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm dropping back to one chapter at a time for now, after last night's awful night I am stuck resting and trying to stay awake and you've nearly caught me up! I'm just on chapter 32 so I'll probably post like three chapters through the day rather than three at a time! 
> 
> You will now see Gabriel's plot beginning to slowly unfold, trying to get his confirmation, but you will also still get the fluff between the two, as well as some Alya goodness! Plenty to look forward to! Including Valentine's Day!

The morning sped by, and after a brief lunch, during which there was a hilarious text exchange with Alya about Marinette as Adrien’s assistant being a malpractice suit waiting to happen, they found themselves at Agreste mansion with Carlo, waiting to be called into Gabriel’s atelier.

‘I feel like we’ve been sent to the principal.’Marinette murmured, causing Adrien to laugh, and even Carlo gave a small smile.

‘I’m just grateful that I still have a job.’Carlo shook his head.‘After what happened Friday…not many bosses give you a second chance after you try and attack them with mannequins.’

‘We have a special situation, what with the akumas and all.’Adrien reminded him.‘Most places have akuma clauses written into their employees contracts these days, that any actions while under the influence will not hold the victim responsible in any way, shape, or form.’

‘Good thing too.I imagine that makes for an awkward working environment.’Marinette agreed.

‘Have either of you two been…you know…akumatized?’Carlo looked between them.

Marinette shook her head, but it was Adrien who answered.‘We’ve been lucky so far, some of our friends have been though.I don’t know about Marinette, but knowing extreme negative emotions can turn you into a mind controlled super villain really spurred me to learn to meditate.’

Marinette laughed out loud, she couldn’t help it, and Adrien knew it was because she knew he was talking shit, but meditation was part of a list of suggestions made by the local government officials to try and avoid being akumatized.

‘Maybe I should try it.’Carlo smiled, the two teens before him having cheered his mood no end.

‘So, any idea why you’re here?’Adrien asked, as Marinette was still trying to compose herself again.

‘I’m not sure, but Mr Agreste’s assistant asked me to bring my portfolio back in.’

‘The Ladybug and Chat Noir designs?’Marinette asked, knowing she knew about it but Adrien as Adrien shouldn’t.

Carlo nodded.‘I guess as the heroes themselves approved them, he had a change of heart.’

‘They’re beautiful designs, Carlo, they deserve to see the light of day.Too many good ideas are confined to paper.’

‘One day, Marinette, your designs will be up there with my father’s.’Adrien told her with full conviction.

‘I hope so.I don’t seem to remember a time when I wanted to do anything else, it’s just always been designing.’

‘You’ll get there.’He took her hand and raised it to his lips, placing a soft kiss, making Carlo smile broadly.

‘I’d heard rumours.So you two are official?’

‘We are.’Adrien grinned proudly.

‘I’m happy for you, Adrien.I could tell how much you liked her in the office last week.The way you went pink when she held the fabric swatch against you.’He teased.

‘I…did not!’Adrien said defensively, while Marinette gave him an amused look.

‘Why, Adrien, I do believe you’re blushing now!’She nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

‘Mari…’He groaned.

‘You’re cute when you’re flustered.’She giggled, but squeezed his hand in hers.‘Okay, I’ll stop.’

‘Thanks.’He flashed her a smile, proving he wasn’t as irritated as he made out to be, then looked to Carlo.‘Marinette told me about your designs, I can’t wait to see them.’

Carlo opened his mouth to reply, but Nathalie joined them, giving each of them a moment of eye contact as she spoke.‘Mr Agreste will see you all now.’

Marinette released Adrien’s hand and gripped her tablet, knowing she was here as Adrien’s assistant, not girlfriend, and she wanted Gabriel to see that she could be professional.

Gabriel stood on his dais, raised above them and across the room, Adrien standing central before the windows opposite his father, with Marinette on his left, Carlo on his right.

‘Good afternoon.’Gabriel addressed them all, his eyes lingering no longer on Adrien than on the others.‘Carlo, your portfolio.’He stated, and the designer hurried forward, Nathalie intercepting him halfway and taking it from him, placing some designs on the screen to display on the wall to Gabriel’s right.‘I have a proposition with regard to your designs.I would like some mock ups made of certain items so we can present them at the fashion showcase next month.’

‘Next month?’Carlo said in surprise.‘That doesn’t give much time to complete the designs.’

‘This is your one chance to impress me, Carlo.Use whatever resources you need, but I will choose a handful of designs to be modelled at the showcase to gauge interest.And you will model them.’

‘Yes, father.’Adrien said, Gabriel’s attention now on him, and Marinette could hear the disappointment in his voice, glancing at him from where her eyes had been going between the designs and Gabriel.

‘And you, Marinette.’Gabriel turned to her next and her eyes went wide.

‘Me?’She squeaked.

‘Yes.The two of you represent the teen demographic and resemble the heroes enough that you will offer a certain familiarity to the designs.Adrien is famous enough that your lack of modelling experience will not be noticed…are you quite alright?’He frowned at her, and it made Adrien turn, his father’s concern so unfamiliar that he wondered what had caused it.He soon found out.

Marinette had gone pale, her eyes wide and mouth open, truth be told she looked like she might faint.Adrien reached for her, his arm curving around her back as he took her hand with the other, steadying her as, as he thought, she was wavering slightly.‘Would you like to sit down?Some water?’

Marinette blinked three times in close succession then looked at him, jumping as though he had suddenly appeared there.‘I can’t model, I’m not a model, I’m not even a designer yet, I can’t.’She babbled.

‘Okay, hold on.’He guided her forward a few steps until they reached the edge of the U shaped couch recessed in the floor in the centre of the room, stepping down on the purple cushion, not caring he had shoes on, before turning back and lifting Marinette down, making her take a seat.

‘Here, Adrien.’He turned to see Nathalie offering him a chilled bottle of water, which he took with thanks and opened, offering to Marinette, who took a small sip before looking up at him desperately.

‘I can’t.’She said quietly.‘I can’t.’

‘We’ll talk about it later, okay?’He sat beside her, checking her forehead with the back of his hand, just in case her temperature was raised, and he was relieved to find it wasn’t, although she was a little clammy.She nodded, but it was just a little too fast, her skin so pale her freckles stood a stark contrast against it.He turned to his father.‘May I take Marinette to lay down?She doesn’t look well.’

Gabriel paused for a moment.Were it anyone else he would deny it, but he wanted to earn her trust, so he nodded.‘If you need a doctor, Marinette, please do not hesitate to ask.’

‘I’m fine, thank you, sir.’She replied, but her voice was shaky.‘I just need a moment, I don’t need to lay down.’

‘I think you should.’Gabriel insisted.‘I will go over the designs with Carlo, you may both take as long as you need.’

‘Thank you, father.’Adrien gave him a grateful look before helping Marinette back to her feet and up the steps beside his father before going past Nathalie to the door.

Marinette began to complain as soon as the doors closed behind them.‘I’m really fine, Adrien, I can carry on.’

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost, I’d feel better knowing you took even just ten minutes to make sure you’re okay.’

‘Adrien.’She stopped walking so he had to too.‘I’m fine, just let me sit out here for a bit and go back in.I didn’t mean to disrupt the meeting.’

He gave her a look that was part impatience, part disbelief.‘Princess, if I have to throw you over my shoulder to get you into my bed, then I will.’She quirked him an eyebrow and he quickly verbally back-pedalled.‘You know what I mean!Not like that!’

‘With that convincing an argument you expect me not to argue?I’m fine!’She said firmly.

‘Just ten minutes.’He pleaded, giving her an almost identical look to that which Manon had only just grown out of; the dreaded baby doll eyes.

‘Don’t you give me that look!’She covered his eyes with her hand, which didn’t help as it just made him look all the more like Chat.

‘Then do as you’re told.’

‘But…’

‘But nothing.’He pushed her hand down, stroking her cheek softly with his palm.‘I’m worried about you, I’ve never seen you look so…so…I don’t even know how to describe it.It was like I could see the colour drain out of your cheeks.It was scary.’

‘I didn’t mean to scare you, mon chevalier.’She cupped his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.‘Fine, I’ll take ten minutes and not a minute more.’

‘You went with knight after all?’

‘My knight.’She reminded him as they resumed walking.‘Because you are, and always have been, the knight to my lady.And it’s less of a mouthful if I leave off the shining armour part.’

‘I actually like it.’Adrien nodded, helping her take the stairs carefully.

‘Me too.’She smiled at him, a little colour returning to her pallid cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel you sneaky git! No wonder Marinette is worrying!!!!


	26. Alya's Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya tries to convince Marinette she will be fine modelling with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, story time! So I was watching Pixelator with my girls earlier, and it got to the scene in Le Grand Paris where he has Jagged Stone cornered on the bed, of course Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo and pulls him away. Well, my youngest, Boo, she's 9, didn't realise that Pixelator gets Jagged's crotch to the face. The second she saw it she screamed; 'SUCK IT!!!' so loud I about died laughing!

‘I can’t do it.’Marinette said firmly.

‘Sure you can.Look pretty while posing with Adrien?You were born for it.’Alya told her as she bit into her apple, one of her sister’s popping up in the background of the screen of their video chat and waving.Marinette waved back with a small smile.

‘I am not comfortable with the idea.’She argued, pinching the bridge of her nose.‘I don’t want to be a model, I want to design clothes, not wear them for others to see me in.’

‘The great Gabriel Agreste thinks you make the perfect model partner to his perfect model son!That’s high praise!And if you back down so help me I will tell Adrien you once stole his phone to delete an incriminating message.’

‘You wouldn’t!’Marinette gasped.

‘Try me.’Alya held up her phone on Adrien’s contact page, her finger poised over the call button.

‘Alya…’

‘Model.’

‘No.’

‘I’ll call him.’

‘Don’t.’

‘Model.’

Marinette groaned.‘Alright, fine!’She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

‘Good girl.’

‘You owe me!’

‘You’ll thank me when you’re posed heroically in Adrien’s arms.’

Marinette rolled her eyes.‘I don’t think that’s going to happen.’

‘Of course it is!Now LadyNoir is a thing the touchy feely is only going to increase!Those tight costumes over taut muscles, who wouldn’t want to cop a feel of that?I’d try either one if the opportunity arose.’

‘Alya!’Marinette hoped she couldn’t see how heavily she was blushing, and that if she could she assumed it was because she was being so graphic, and not because it was her she was referring to.

‘Oh come on, Chat in all that black leather?Even you couldn’t turn that down, Snow White.’

‘I am not Snow White.’Marinette said indignantly.

‘I think you’d make a great Snow White.Let your hair down, ribbon in the top instead of bunches.I bet Adrien would offer to wake you up with a kiss.’

‘Well, he did threaten to throw me over his shoulder and take me to bed earlier.’Marinette said nonchalantly, and it was worth it to see the look on Alya’s face.

‘He did what?’

Marinette laughed.‘He very quickly clarified he meant to get me to have a lay down.He thought I was going to faint.’

‘Once upon a time Adrien offering to sweep you off to his bed would have been enough to have made you faint.’She examined her apple as she decided where to take the next bite.

‘I guess so.’

‘But not now.I mean now it’s a possibility.’

‘I’m getting kind of fed up of gasping your name tonight in disbelief of your comments, so from now on take my deadpan stare as disapproval of your teasing.’

‘I mean it!’Alya waved her apple around.‘You have your gift right?’

‘You mean the really not very subtle jumbo pack of condoms you gave me, yes I have it.Do you want me to start carrying it just in case we decide to abuse his desk in the office of full length windows?’

‘Keeping a couple in your bag wouldn’t hurt is all I’m saying.’

‘If I say I will, will you get off my case?’

‘Sure, if you let me check your bag next time we’re out.’

‘You’re determined to kill me by embarrassment tonight, right?’She got up and grabbed her bag, went to the drawer in her dresser, grabbed three of the small square packages and showed Alya her putting them in the zipper in the lining, before closing it back up.‘There, happy?’

‘I’m serious, Mari, you and Adrien have a lot of sexual tension going on.Don’t be caught without.’

‘Yes, maman.’

‘Not funny.’

‘I promise, Alya, can we drop it now?’

‘What’s a condom?’A small voice came from behind Alya and she pulled a face, realising one, or maybe both, of her siblings had been listening in.

‘You have fun with that, I’m going to bed.’Marinette grinned as Alya groaned.

‘Sweet, sticky dreams, girl.’Alya waved, turning before cutting the connection.

Shutting down her computer, Marinette made sure Tikki didn’t need anything before heading up to her bed, climbing under the covers and snuggling down before grabbing her phone and opening her messages.

M ~ Just settling down to sleep, wanted to wish you goodnight xxx

She received a message just moments later.

AA ~ How did you know I was just thinking about you?

M ~ Must be some special gift I have.

AA ~ You have a lot of those ;)

M ~ So do you!

M ~ Do you want me to grab anything special from the patisserie tomorrow?

AA ~ Anything you like, I appreciate anything you bring me!

M ~ Okay, I’ll bring you something sweet.

AA ~ Besides yourself, princess

M ~ I’m going to bed before you make me blush any more.Night, mon chevalier.LU

AA ~ LU2Sweet dreams, my lady xxx

M ~ <3

Marinette put her phone on silent, making sure her alarm was set, then clicked off her light and rolled over, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two cuties texting though...


	27. Clarifying the Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes want the truth known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your first chapter today, peeps! I've just started writing chapter 35 so I'm still ahead enough to feel comfortable!

‘We’re sure about this?’Chat looked at Ladybug, crouched beside him on the rooftop.

‘Totally sure, we agreed.’

‘And just one?’

‘Just one.’She clarified.‘Any more than that and we’ll detract from the message.’

‘Right.So, one before we go?’

She huffed out a sigh.‘Fine, but make it fast!’

‘I know we’re on a schedule.’He cupped her cheek and drew her to him, kissing her tenderly.‘Let’s go.’

She gave one quick nod before standing and leaping off the roof, catching the chimney opposite and swinging onto the balcony where she could just make out Alya coming back into the room after making sure her sisters were in bed.She tapped quietly on the glass as Chat landed beside her, giving a small smile and wave as Alya turned, her mouth dropping open before she hurried over to open the door.

‘Oh my God!Ladybug and Chat Noir!’

‘Hi, Alya.’She greeted her as she joined them on the balcony.

‘What can I do for you, need me to help you out?You know, any way you want?’

‘In a manner of speaking.’Ladybug shared a glance with Chat before turning back to her.‘We wanted to get a message out, via your Ladyblog.’

‘Is it…is it about the two of you?’She asked rapidly, pulling out her phone.

‘It is, and it isn’t.’Chat said.

‘Let me just set up, this is so exciting!’She turned the camera on herself first and counted herself in.‘Hey, Ladybloggers!It’s me, Alya, live in Paris on this cold February evening, and have I got an exclusive for you!Here, on my balcony, none other than our own heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir!’She turned the phone on them and Chat gave a wave.‘You have a message for everyone?Right?’

‘Right.’Ladybug smiled for the camera.‘No doubt by now everyone has seen the picture circulating of Chat Noir and I, uh, kissing.’She said hesitantly, despite having been over this time and again throughout the day with Adrien in his office.‘We wanted to take this opportunity to confirm that yes, it’s true, Chat and I have been an item romantically for some months now.Normally we try and keep it professional while on patrol however…’

‘Sometimes the heart wants more than just a patrol though, right, my lady?’Chat asked, taking her hand in both of his and kissing it.

‘I guess so.’She gave him a warm smile.‘But while we understand how exciting this must be, we want to remind you all to please keep posting your sightings of akumas, any information on where they originate, a direction, it is still important that we try and find Hawk Moth and where he is hiding, to put an end to his misdeeds as soon as possible.Your input is vital, you are just as important as us in this, and together I know we can deevilize the entire city once and for all.’She glanced up at Alya, hoping she took the hint that she was done, but Alya evidently wasn’t.

‘So, does this mean a hero wedding is on the cards?Notre Dame is lovely in the summer?’

‘Definitely not.’Ladybug said rapidly.

‘Not this year.’Chat said at the same time, and Ladybug gave him raised eyebrows.‘What?We’re in love, Bugaboo, it could happen!’

Ladybug turned back to Alya.‘As soon as there is any change in that respect we’ll let you know.’

‘What about details; who asked who?First kiss?Are you doing anything special for Valentine’s Day?’

‘I’m sorry, Alya, we have to get back to patrol.’Ladybug apologised.‘But maybe another time.I did want to thank you though for keeping the…unsavoury content off your site.Come on, kitty.’She flicked his bell before swinging her yo-yo.‘Bug out, Alya, keep up the good work!’

‘Did you really just tell her we’re getting married?’Ladybug turned on Chat as soon as he landed.

‘Nope, I told her we weren’t getting married this year.If she thinks we’re old enough to get married then it will throw her off the scent even further.You know how determined she is to figure out our identities.  She’s not sold on the idea you’re thousands of years old any more.She flips between that and us being her age.If we’re talking about marriage, we’re probably not still in school.’He spread his hands out in a wide shrug.

‘You’re too smart for your own good.’She said in resignation.‘So, we’ve hopefully got the people of Paris reminded to look out for akumas and where they come from, now we just have to convince your father not to make me model with you.’

‘You’re still worried about that?’He stepped closer to her, holding out his arms for her to step into, which she did without hesitation.

‘Not so much the modelling part now, I can think of a million worse ways of having my photo taken than with you, but what bothers me is you and I being dressed up to look like, well, us!’She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.‘It only hit me at dinner tonight that if we’re to wear Carlo’s designs there’s a good chance we could end up in masks or outfits similar to these, and I think that might be a dead giveaway of our secret identities.’

‘I hadn’t thought of that.’

‘Neither had I.’

‘We stipulate no masks, the adult wear didn’t have them anyway, just the kidswear, right?’

‘Right.’

‘So no masks, and I’ll see if I can find out which designs father has commissioned.If I have to, I’ll interfere and change them behind his back.’

‘You’ll get in trouble.’She said warningly.

‘Get in trouble with him or risk giving up our identities?There’s no contest.And I doubt my old man would be any warmer to me even if he did find out who I was.’

‘I guess you never know.’She sighed.‘I think my parents would flip their lids if they found out I was running around saving Paris.’

‘Father wouldn’t be too happy either.Mostly because I’ve been sneaking out without permission all this time.’

‘My rebellious knight.’She reached up and ruffled his hair.‘Let’s do one more circuit of the city the head home.I have something for you at my place.’

‘Is it something good?’He grinned, his ears perking up.

‘I like to think so.’

They did one more circuit of the city, each taking a half, then meeting up on the rooftop opposite the patisserie.Together they landed on Marinette’s balcony and she crouched beside her chair, pulling out a box and thermos with two cups.

‘Hot chocolate and cookies.’She said quietly, ushering him to sit in the chair but leaving the fairy lights off so they couldn’t be seen.She poured them a cup each and opened the box of cookie, offering him the box and he excitedly took one.

‘My lady, you are the best superhero girlfriend ever.’

‘I told you you hadn’t seen my girlfriend best yet.’

‘Well, just when I think you can’t get any better, you do it again.’He pulled her down into his lap.‘Can this be our new end of patrol ritual?’

‘If you’d like.’She laughed quietly.

‘I’d really like.’He offered her the first bite of his cookie, happy to share not only this with her but everything.


	28. Disaster Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is having a bad day...

Marinette went with Adrien down to the studio early the next morning.Vincent wanted a few more shots for the Summer line with two of the outfits, unhappy with how the originals turned out, and Marinette waited outside while Adrien went into the changing room.

Frank came through from the kitchen at the back, grumbling as he did so, carrying two coffee jugs of water no doubt to start the coffee going, and he spotted her easily, being the only other person in the room.

‘Ah, they sent you after all.Come, coffee girl, I have more important things to do!’He snapped his fingers at her.

‘That’s not actually why I’m here, but I’ll help you set up until I’m needed, if you want.’She offered, walking across the room towards him.

‘Then what use are you if you are not here to make coffee?I cannot do it, I have better things to do.’

‘So do I now.I’m on a different assignment.’She didn’t like the way he was talking to her, he had been so helpful the other morning, but then later had forgotten her name.She hoped he was just having a bad day and this wasn’t really what he was like, but she wouldn’t be bullied into doing what was obviously a task he himself had been set.‘But like I said, I don’t mind giving you a hand until I’m needed.’

His response was to grunt at her and dump the water jugs on the table and storm off, leaving her to it.She shrugged and put her tablet safely out of the way before setting up two of the coffee makers and starting them running, it wasn’t hard, she did it at the patisserie all the time, but you’d think Frank had been asked to pick and grind the beans himself the way he was acting.She set up a few cups and all the other accoutrements, and was just finishing when Adrien called her.

‘Marinette, can you come through to hair and makeup, please?’

‘Of course, Mr Agreste.’She dusted her hands and grabbed her tablet, heading over to him with a smile.

‘Coffee not dripped through yet?’He asked, guiding her through the room.

‘I just set it up.Frank seems to be in a bad mood this morning, so I offered to help.’

‘I bet he and his girlfriend had a fight again.It always bleeds over into his professional life.’

‘That must be awkward.’She pulled a face.

‘It can be, but by the end of the day they’ll be not only on speaking terms again but will have kissed and made up.It just means that we ignore anything he says today as it’s not personal.’

‘That doesn’t sound very professional.’He led her through another door into a brightly lit makeup room with illuminated mirrors along one wall.A man and a woman stood together talking, but stopped as they entered, smiling brightly at the two.

‘Adrien.’The man came forward first and kissed Adrien on each cheek, then the woman did the same.

‘Pierre, Lena, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.’He introduced her to them.‘Marinette is…’

‘Oh, I know who Marinette is.’Pierre laughed.‘How are your parents, sweetheart?’

‘They’re doing well, Pierre, thank you.’Marinette smiled, knowing Pierre from his regular orders at the patisserie.‘How are your boys?’

‘Growing far too fast!’He laughed.‘You know we had to increase our order, it’s because they’re growing like weeds!’

‘They’re going to be strapping boys alright.’

‘They already are and they’re barely twelve!Lena, Marinette’s parents are Tom and Sabine at the patisserie.’

‘Oh, that’s wonderful!The macaroons there are to die for.’

‘I’ll tell them you said that.’

‘Lena is makeup, Pierre is hair.’Adrien explained.

‘Please, darling, I’m so much more than just hair.’He spun the chair for Adrien to take a seat.‘And you always give me such a beautiful palette to work with.’

Lena offered Marinette the other chair while she prepared her products, and they spoke among themselves for a while, both offering congratulations on their new relationship.Lena was just finishing Adrien’s makeup when he had a thought.

‘Marinette, would you contact Carlo and ask him to come to my office about two o’clock?’

‘Of course.’

‘His number should be in the contacts on your tablet.’He told her as Lena removed the tissue from around the collar of his shirt.

‘Got it.’She murmured, before pulling out her phone and stepping out of the door to make the call.

‘Rumour has it Carlo is working on something special with Gabriel himself.’Pierre gave Adrien a knowing look.

‘I can’t discuss rumours, Pierre.’Adrien laughed as he got to his feet.‘But I can confirm that Carlo is working with my father on something.’

‘And you’ll tell us when you can.’

‘I promise.’Adrien patted him on the back.

‘Carlo will be there.’Marinette told him as he joined her, leading the way back to the studio, where Vincent was arguing with Frank.The two shared a glance before heading towards them.

‘What’s going on?’Adrien asked, looking between them.

‘Frank is incapable of doing his job properly.’Vincent stated, folding his arms.

‘I can do my job if I am given the proper tools and help!’Frank yelled back.

‘A true artist makes do with what he has!’

‘A true asshole maybe!’

‘Guys, guys!’Marinette quickly put herself between them, even to Adrien’s surprise.They were so much bigger than her, reminding him of just how petite she was, but she stood confidently, looking between the two men, both of whom were red in the face.‘Do you want to be akumatized?Because that’s what’s going to happen if you don’t calm down!’

Vincent muttered something under his breath, and Marinette turned to glare at him.He had the decency to look sheepish under her scrutiny.‘Sorry.’

‘I should think so too.What’s the problem?’

‘Frank will not do all that is needed of him.’Vincent folded his arms, his nose raised in the air indignantly.

‘I will do what…’Frank began harshly, but Marinette turned to him, and he seemed to pause and think before he spoke.‘We do not have as much equipment, and I cannot provide him with the lenses if they are not here, nor can I operate the other facilities while dealing with his dramatic tendencies!’He threw his hand out in Vincent’s direction in a frustrated gesture.

‘Okay.Can we get the lenses here?’Marinette asked.

‘Not in time.’

‘Okay, so can you, Vincent, make do with what is here or do you want to postpone?’

‘Postpone?’He said in horror.‘Mr Agreste will not tolerate wasted studio time!’

‘Then you make do.’She said firmly, before turning back to Frank.

‘I will help you where I can, Frank.I don’t imagine Mr Agreste, this one, will want me for much other than passing him coffee when he gets the chance.I’m happy to do what I can to settle this matter, preferably without someone becoming possessed by an evil butterfly!’

Vincent began to laugh, and after a moment Frank did too.‘Little girl, you are very funny. _Bene_ , I will manage with what we have.’

‘Thank you.’Marinette sighed in relief.

 

Across the city, Hawk Moth watched in frustration as his akuma flittered around aimlessly, having missed its chance with two highly strung individuals, all because Marinette Dupain Cheng was able to defuse the situation verbally.If she were Ladybug, she was troublesome even out of the suit.

‘Fine.’He commanded.‘Go and see what Mademoiselle Bourgeois is up to.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, can we just appreciate how frustrated Hawk Moth is at the end (I loved Despair Bear btw) and that his goto to find an akuma victim when all else fails is to find Chloe?


	29. Changing Things Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets with Carlo about the designs for the showcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night, my internet went down! Argh! I couldn't check anything! But I did get some good writing done! Just starting chapter 38!

‘Hey, Carlo, take a seat.’Adrien stood as the designer entered, holding his arm out to invite him to do so.

‘Thanks.’Carlo did as he was asked, surprised by Adrien’s formalness.

‘You want a drink?’

‘I, uh, I just had one.’He said hesitantly.‘Adrien, you’re acting weird.Something up?’

‘Something, not bad, but something.We have one more person coming to join us, then we can start.’

‘Who…?’Carlo’s eyes went wide as movement at the window drew his attention to Ladybug, who was hanging from the roof by her yo-yo, smiling and giving a small wave.

‘I take it she’s here.’Adrien turned, smiling at his lady before opening the window for her.‘Welcome to _Gabriel_ , Ladybug.’He offered her his hand.

‘Thanks, Adrien.’She hopped down easily.‘Hello again, Carlo, right?’

‘Right.’Carlo had got to his feet and stood in awe as half of Paris’ superhero duo stood before him.

‘Ladybug contacted me to see if my father had made a decision on your designs, and when I told her about the showcase she asked if I could arrange for the two of you to met.’Adrien explained the plan he had come up with.

‘I was really impressed.’Ladybug came and took the seat beside Carlo.‘I kind of wanted to see what Gabriel had chosen though, and thought you might appreciate the visit more.’

‘You play nicer than my father.’Adrien translated as he came and leant on the desk before them.‘There’s always a chance he wouldn’t have shared.’

‘I’m more than happy to let you see.’Carlo had brought his tablet with him, and brought up the designs Gabriel had chosen, showing them to Ladybug, who swiped through them one by one.

‘These are some great choices.’She agreed.‘But I have a suggestion, if I may?’

‘Of course!Without you there wouldn’t be a collection.’

‘These ones?’She pointed to the business suits.‘How would you feel about swapping them?’

‘Swapping them?’He frowned.‘For another design?’

‘Actually I was thinking of gender swapping.Make the female design Chat Noir, the male Ladybug.’

‘I…I actually really like that idea.’Carlo grinned.‘The scope for a female Chat Noir suit really broadens my options on accessories.And it would work with the others too.’

Ladybug flashed a quick smile at Adrien.‘I just don’t think it hurts to mix things up a bit, not that I have anything against red with black spots, but in my civilian role I’d much rather wear a black and green outfit than something so bright.’

‘That’s a great idea.’Carlo turned the tablet back to himself and drew the stylus.‘It makes much more sense for a girl to have cat ears on a hairband too.You have a great eye.’

‘Thanks.Also consider whoever the girl is you get to model, make sure her hair is down, not tied back, otherwise it will detract from the ears themselves.’

‘That’s a good point.’Adrien commented.‘And if you do dress the girl more as Chat she can have her nails green to accessorise without needing gloves.’

‘You guys are like a goldmine of ideas.’Carlo continued to take notes.‘Any thoughts on how to incorporate the masks?Wearing them as masks just seems a bit…obvious.’

Ladybug fought back a smile, knowing Carlo was thinking outside of the box, and the masks were where she had been heading next.‘What about making the man’s tie look like a mask?Jewellery for the woman?’

‘A mask choker for the formal wear.’Carlo said excitedly.‘This is so much to go on.Maybe Chat’s baton could be an umbrella, your yo-yo a belt buckle?’

‘It sounds perfect.’She smiled.‘I hope you don’t think I was interfering.’

‘Are you kidding?Having input from you, it’s like a dream!’

‘Just one thing, Carlo.’Adrien said.‘Don’t tell my father, let’s keep this between us until the showcase.’

Carlo gave him a raised eyebrow.‘Are we going to get in trouble?’

‘If we are, I’ll take the blame.Half the things I do these days he hates, the other half just disappoint him.If he’s going to be mad at anyone, I’d rather it was me.Plus, he can’t fire me.’

‘That’s a fair point.’Carlo nodded.‘Thank you, both of you.’

‘You’re welcome.’Ladybug patted his shoulder.‘Now, if you don’t mind, I need to speak with Adrien in private before I go.’

‘Say no more.’Carlo got to his feet and offered Adrien a hand, which he took and they bro-hugged, patting each other’s backs.‘Thanks for setting this up.And thanks to you, it’s an honour to get your feedback.’

‘Anything else you need, tell Adrien.I’ll be in touch before the showcase.’Ladybug said, shaking Carlo’s hand before he went for the door.

‘I will.Thanks again.’He said as Adrien escorted him.‘How the hell do you know Ladybug?’He asked in a hushed tone.

‘She’s saved me a couple of times.’Adrien shrugged.

‘You must have left an impression.’

‘She just knew I’d know how to reach you.’He said dismissively.‘Let me see those designs once they’re done, okay?’

‘Sure.Hey, how’s Marinette feeling?She really looked sick during the meeting.’

‘She’s fine.She wasn’t prepared for being put on the spot and being told she has to model.’

‘She could always turn your father down.’Carlo said, and after a moment of eye contact they both started laughing.‘Yeah, okay, he’s scary and I wouldn’t want to enrage him again.’

‘You won’t.Speak to you later.’

He closed the door behind him and clicked it locked before turning back to Ladybug who was sitting on the corner of his desk, one knee crossed over the other.

‘I can’t believe he went for it straight off.’She shook her head in disbelief.

‘Of course he did, it was a great idea.’He grinned coming to stand before her.

‘Even if you do say so yourself.’

‘I do.’He stepped closer and she uncrossed her legs, allowing him to stand close, one of his hands curving around her back, the other touching the edge of her mask.‘And you were pretty damn convincing.’

‘Maybe he was starstruck and will realise it’s a bad idea when he gets back to the design office.’She suggested as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

‘I doubt it.You completely inspired him.The jewellery suggestion was a nice touch.’

‘Suggesting I wear my hair down was too.’She lowered her voice as his lips reached hers, eyes drifting closed as he kissed her.

Pulling her closer he explored her fully, tasting her with his tongue before gently sucking on her lower lip, until she gave a satisfied murmur, her legs curving around his hips as her hands tugged at his hair, a purr starting low in his chest that rumbled through her.Adrien’s hand on her back pressed her further into him, her toned yet soft body moulding to his perfectly, their tongues dancing until it felt like time had no meaning for them…until an alarm sounded from outside, loud though the still open window, and they parted with a groan.

‘Of course there’s an akuma.’Ladybug muttered, untangling her legs and hopping off the desk as Adrien stepped back.‘I’ll see you there in a bit.’She turned to look at him, his cheeks flushed, lips plump and… ‘Take a minute to wipe my lipstick off.’She grinned before leaping out of the window towards the sounds of chaos across the city.

Adrien wiped at his lips and came back with a smudge of deep pink.‘I’ve got to buy her some of that kiss proof stuff.’He muttered, before heading into his private bathroom to clean up before transforming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawk Daddy isn't going to like that! Haha!
> 
> Okay, question all! Would you like/mind if I cranked up the rating? Start things heating up further between the couple? Judging by the comments it is favourable, and I would go for a gentle build rather than WHOOP THERE IT IS! but I wanted your feedback!
> 
> So...first time and a heated runup, or keep it PG13? Let me know!


	30. Inappropriate Behaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the latest akuma, the two heroes are busted when they try let off a little steam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it looks like the unanimous consensus is to move things along in the smut stakes, so I will shortly be changing the rating! It will be a few more chapters yet before things start to ramp up, because I'm ten chapters ahead, but I'm sure it will be worth the wait!

‘How in the hell did Chloe manage to upset a meditation tutor?’Marinette asked as they walked back towards the _Gabriel_ offices.Both had held out until the last minute before hiding for their transformations to release, the two kwamis eating from the snacks in her bag.‘Surely the whole point is he’s supposed to be calm and zen!’

Adrien laughed.‘Don’t underestimate Chloe’s ability to piss anyone off.’

‘I generally don’t, but flying yoga balls fired by a guy riding his akumatized exercise mat pretty much filled my weird quota for the week.’

‘Well, would it be weird if I told you to clear your schedule for tomorrow entirely?’

‘Seeing as I’m acting as your assistant, not really.’She smirked at him.

‘Okay, for the evening too?’

‘Overtime?’She quirked him an eyebrow.

‘Nope.You can have one more guess.’

‘Well, I don’t think you want me to babysit Plagg for you.Emergency sewing repair?’She suggested teasingly.

‘You’re not very good at this.’He nudged her with his arm where they held hands.

‘Honestly I’m assuming it has something to do with Valentine’s Day.’

‘That’s a better guess.It has everything to do with Valentine’s Day.’

‘And…?’She prompted.

‘And you’ll have to wait and see, other than bring a warm coat for the evening.Oh, and your appetite.’

‘So I’m guessing dinner outside?’

‘You’re getting better.’He booped her nose with his free hand as they entered the lobby, greeting the receptionist as they passed.‘But no more clues.’

‘But now you’ve got me curious.’She complained in mock irritation as they waited for the elevator.

‘So it’s not just for cats?’He grinned.

‘Not funny.’

‘It is a bit, curious Bug.’

‘You’re a tease.’

‘You like it.’

‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’

‘Aw princess, you’re not mad at me?’He raised his hand, pulling hers with it and making her twirl closer before catching her around the waist and dipping her deeply.

‘You’re too hard to say mad at.’She smiled up at him as his lips approached hers, both too preoccupied to pay much attention as the elevator pinged its arrival, until someone loudly cleared their throat.

‘Nathalie!’Adrien almost dropped Marinette as he saw his father’s assistant giving them a disapproving look, and it was only Marinette’s arms around his neck that stopped him from doing so.His grip quickly returned to her and he pulled her up to her feet once more, allowing her to straighten her jacket while trying to pretend she wasn’t as embarrassed as she was.

‘This was not the professional attitude you assured your father you would uphold.’She stepped aside for them to join her, Marinette positioning herself at the back of the elevator as Adrien spared her a glance, realising she had immediately stepped back into the role of assistant, not equal.He didn’t like it, they had to do it, but he hated it.

‘We were caught in the akuma attack, just trying to alleviate the stress of the situation before we get back to work.’He explained, pushing the button for his office.

‘How were you caught in the attack?I thought you were at the office.’She viewed him skeptically, her gaze flickering to Marinette in the reflection in the mirrored door.

‘Okay, I confess, we were sneaking out for coffee.’Adrien groaned, and Marinette pressed her lips together in amusement at his lie.‘You won’t tell my father, will you?’

‘I should.’She regarded the two of them sternly.‘However I do know what it is like to be young and caught in the throes of a new relationship.If you promise that it won’t happen again I will overlook it, this time.’

‘Thanks, Nathalie.’Adrien offered her a smile.

‘Thank you, Mademoiselle Sancoeur, it won’t happen again.’Marinette said quietly.

‘Glad to hear it.’She said, the elevator returning to silence once more.

Marinette shifted awkwardly, the tension in the elevator palpable, and Adrien watched her in the mirrored doors, realising because of him her integrity was being called into question, that fashion was something she really wanted to have a future in and he wouldn’t ruin it for her.

‘Nathalie,’ Adrien turned to her, ‘it was entirely my fault.I know you won’t tell my father, I trust your word, but I think it’s important to know that it was entirely my fault.Marinette has been nothing but professional since my father changed her assignment, I guess I just got carried away.’

‘Adrien…’Marinette began to interrupt, not wanting him to take the blame.

He turned sideways on so he could speak to them both comfortably.‘No, Mari, it was my doing, not yours.’

‘But…’

‘Please,’ Nathalie interrupted them, ‘Marinette, there have been no complaints of your behaviour throughout your work experience thus far, in fact all reports have been exemplary.This is just one small occasion that can easily be overlooked, and given the exceptional circumstances of being caught in an akuma attack, I can fully understand your desire for a…physical distraction.’

Adrien fought to laugh at Nathalie saying physical distraction, but a glance at Marinette, seeing how heavily she still blushed, he resisted.

‘Why don’t the two of you take the rest of the day off?’She suggested, remembering Gabriel’s word about encouraging them.‘I will clear it with the school as…an authorised excursion.Go shopping, that is at least a plausible excuse, and still in keeping with your placements.Go to your father’s boutique.’

Adrien just stared at Nathalie, confused by her offer.His father was all business, this wouldn’t go down well.‘I don’t think we can do that.’

‘I’ll clear it with him, don’t worry.’She glanced down at her phone almost in disinterest.‘It won’t hurt Marinette’s placement if she sees how the boutique operates up close, and even experiences first hand the service of our personal stylists.It never hurts to see the entire process from design to consumer.Not many are lucky enough to be in such a position.’The elevator sounded the arrival on their floor and Nathalie stepped out, turning to them.‘I assume you both have coats to collect?’

This seemed to snap them both out of their surprise and they started forward as one.‘You really think my father won’t mind?’Adrien asked immediately as she walked with them to his office.

‘It’s for barely over an hour, Adrien, it will be fine.’She tried the door handle then frowned. ‘You locked the door when you left?’

‘Well, uh, yeah.’Adrien quickly shoved his hand into his pocket for the key.‘The receptionist wasn’t here, it’s the responsible thing to do.’

‘Wasn’t here?’

‘Late lunch.’Adrien lied flawlessly, letting them inside.

‘Alright.’Nathalie nodded.‘I shall inform your father, the two of you go ahead.Enjoy your afternoon.’

They gave her their thanks, grabbed their coats and left, Nathalie watching them go before selecting Gabriel’s number and pressing her phone to her ear.


	31. Personally Styled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien spend some time at the Gabriel Boutique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last one for the night! I am so tired I need to try and get some sleep tonight and not sit up until stupid o'clock writing this!

Adrien watched Marinette as she asked the personal stylist to show her all the stages from the moment a customer booked an appointment all the way through until they left the premises and their items were delivered.She had some genuine in-depth questions regarding the process, how the _Gabriel_ app helped with the styling of outfits for specific occasions, as well as giving optional accessories, checking the availability of items, and so many other aspects Adrien himself had never himself been involved with, but she seemed to have considered.Towards the end the stylist offered Marinette the chance to design an outfit of her own, walking the boutique and scanning the items for a mock up design.Once she was done she excitedly brought the tablet to Adrien, where he was sitting in one of the padded leather armchairs dotted around the large, open plan brightly lit boutique.

‘You should try it on.’Adrien said, admiring the quirky yet pretty combination she had made.It was so very Marinette, and he really wanted to see her in something from his father’s brand besides the jacket.

‘No, I shouldn’t.’Marinette laughed, taking the screen back from him.‘We can go, I’m sure you must be bored.’

‘I’d actually like to see you in this.’He poked the back of the tablet in her hand with his finger.

‘You don’t.’She laughed and he got to his feet, pursuing her across the store.

‘I do!’He insisted, taking the screen and glancing around for the assistant.‘Letitia, can you put this together in Marinette’s size please?’

‘Of course, Mr Agreste.’The polite assistant took the screen and bustled about the boutique, gathering items.

‘You’re a menace, Mr Agreste.’Marinette narrowed her eyes at him.‘I’m not your personal mannequin.’

‘But you look so pretty in everything.’He whined slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped close.

‘No fraternising in office hours.’She tried to push his arms away but he didn’t let go.

‘Uh-uh.It’s just past five, we’re off the clock.’He grinned.‘So I can kiss you again and not worry about disapproval.’She had no argument as his lips stole her desire to argue, but they got no further than a gentle touch when their attention was drawn by an increase in noise at the front of the boutique.Turning as one they saw several photographers at the window, lens’ against the glass and flashes going off.

Adrien rolled his eyes and took Marinette’s hand, pulling her further into the boutique and behind a cluster of mannequins.‘I swear someone is tipping them off as to our whereabouts!’

She laughed.‘Adrien, we’ve not had them bother us since you picked me up Monday morning.’

‘That’s still more than I’d like.’He pulled a disgruntled face.‘I don’t want them scaring you off.’

‘The number of akumas we’ve seen up close and you think a few photographers are going to scare me off?’She gave him a look of mock indignity.‘You don’t give me enough credit.’

‘You’re the bravest person I know.’

‘I don’t know, Alya’s the one who put herself between you and angry Chloe.’

‘Okay, second bravest.But maybe Alya is just crazy.’

‘I could tell her you said that.’Marinette commented as her hands came up to play with the lapels on his jacket.‘But I’m not that mean.I kind of like having you as a boyfriend.’

‘You kind of like it?’He gave her an amused look.

‘Okay, I totally love it.’She slid her arms up over his shoulders.

‘It’s pretty great.’He grinned.

‘Marinette?Your outfit is ready.’Letitia called her from where she stood by the entrance to the changing area.

‘This is your fault.’She went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

‘Happily taking the blame for that.’He said as she walked away, casting him a smile over her shoulder.He stayed behind the mannequins out of the way while he waited, glancing around at the boutique from another angle.He hadn’t been here before, and while it was clinical it was also neat and well set out, and he realised while this was a good opportunity for Marinette it was for him too.He was always doing the tasks his father wanted, mostly modelling, but this was another side of the business he hadn’t seen before.This entire work experience had been eye opening, and it was mostly thanks to Marinette.While he thought he noticed the cameras drifting away, and that Gorilla was now standing by the doors, looking threatening and unapproachable, and he was grateful for small mercies at least.

Several minutes later and the sound of the door opening drew his attention and he turned, seeing Letitia come out first, beaming, followed by Marinette, who was smoothing the outfit down as though she were uncertain.

‘I don’t know if it’s very me.’The top was a warm brown turtleneck, ribbed and fitting her perfectly, tucked into a red and brown tartan skater skirt that left her hose clad legs very much on display, her calves and feet covered in high heeled boots that reached her knees in the same colour as the top.

‘Wow.’He breathed, taking in the outfit in its entirety and appreciating it so much more than he had on the screen.‘You look beautiful.’

She waved her hand dismissively at his comment, but he noticed her cheeks pinked just the same.‘Thanks.’

‘It could have been made for you, twirl for me?’She did as he asked, the hem lifting slightly as she turned.‘It looks great.Amazing.’

‘It’s beautiful material.’She said as she rubbed her fingers over her cuffs.‘The craftsmanship is perfect.It really makes me wonder if I’ll ever get my game this good.’

‘Your game is already that good.’He insisted.

‘You’re a flatterer but it’s not true.’She waved her finger at him.‘I’m going to go change back then we can head out.Your dad will probably wonder where you’ve got to.’

‘Spoilsport.’He called after her as she walked away.Once she was out of sight he rushed over to Letitia, where she was milling at the desk.‘Once we leave can you pack all of that up in gift boxes and have it delivered to this address?’He took a card from the desk and hurriedly wrote the address on the back.‘Can you have it there about seven tomorrow morning?’

‘Of course, Mr Agreste.Would you like to include a card?’

‘Definitely.’He smiled, taking the card she offered and penning a brief message.


	32. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Valentine's Day arrives, and the couple exchange gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the first chapter for today! I'll post more later, depending on how I'm getting on whether it will be one or two!
> 
> Happy reading!

Adrien had his bodyguard drive Marinette home and he saw her safely to the side door, giving her a toe curling kiss that would keep her warm all night.She had showered and was just drying her hair, still wrapped in a towel when her maman opened the hatch, placing a large gift wrapped parcel just inside the room before disappearing back down the ladder.Marinette frowned and clicked off the dryer, watching as Sabine came back up with two more boxes, giving her an amused smile.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetie.’

‘Oh my God, what did he do?’Marinette pushed herself out of her chair, coming across the room to where Sabine stood.

‘I think he’s trying to spoil his girlfriend.’Sabine replied.

‘I think he’s gone overboard.’She took the boxes Sabine still held and took them to her chaise.Sabine followed with the final box, putting it next to the others.

‘Are you going to open them now?’

‘I guess I should.’She pulled the ribbon on the first box, noting the lid was embossed with the large butterfly symbol of the Gabriel line.‘You little shit.’She murmured, raising it and finding inside the tartan skirt she had tried on just yesterday.‘Oh no, no, no, you didn’t.’

‘Didn’t what?’Sabine lifted out the skirt as Marinette frantically opened the lightest box, finding the turtleneck, and finally opening the box containing the boots.

‘This is the outfit I styled at the _Gabriel_ boutique yesterday, Adrien asked to see it in on me.He can’t just give me this much stuff, we’ve only been together days!’

‘I think he liked what he saw and wants you to have it.’Sabine handed her a handwritten card.

‘No take backs, no returns?’She read it aloud.‘Maman, I bought him a stuffed toy!How is that going to look next to…this!’

‘If he’s had it delivered this early it’s because he wants you to wear it today.’She held the turtleneck up against Marinette.‘I’d quite like to see you in it too.’

‘That’s not my point.’Marinette took the top and held it to her chest, her face worried.‘This entire outfit was so expensive and…’

‘Mari, baby, Sabine interrupted, cupping her cheek comfortingly with her palm, ‘he adores you and I know you adore him.He wants to spoil you and is in a position to do so.He knows you don’t have the monetary advantages he does and will love anything you got for him, because it’s from you.Adrien isn’t the sort to judge you for that, and he’s grateful for any little consideration.’

She nodded, knowing Sabine was right, then sighed.‘I guess I’ll finish doing my hair then get dressed.’She gave a weak smile and Sabine hugged her.

‘Good girl.Don’t be too long, you know he’ll be here to collect you soon.’

‘Yes, Maman.’Marinette took one more look over the clothes as Sabine left, before sighing and returning to drying her hair.

 

‘You look quiet the young fashionista.’Tom grinned as she past him, a modest gift bag in one hand and her bag slung over her.

‘Thanks, Papa.’She smiled faintly, still worrying about the extravagance of the gift compared to what she had bought him.She had got him a few novelty gifts too but nothing even close to this magnitude.

‘Here you go.’Sabine slid a small pile of patisserie boxes towards her.‘The blue on the top is for Adrien, the pink below is yours, open them together.The other is breakfast.’

‘Thank you, Maman.’She kissed her cheek before returning to her father to do the same.

‘You look beautiful, by the way.’

Marinette pulled a face.‘I feel really good in it.’

‘You don’t have to feel guilty for that.’Sabine laughed.‘You’re a pretty young girl wearing something very trendy.Get out there and rock that look!’

‘Maman!’

‘What, the kids still say rock that look?Don’t they?’She teased.

‘Oh look the car’s here.’Marinette pointed out the front.‘I’ll speak to you both later.’She pulled on her coat before picking up the boxes and heading to the door, not as fast as she wanted to as the boots were a little higher than she was used to.She could still walk in them, the risk of her falling over was no worse or better than when she had on flats, but it still felt new to her.

To her surprise, instead of Gorilla standing by the car door as usual, it was Adrien, dressed in a medium grey suit with midnight blue windowpane check, a pale blue shirt, completed with red tie and matching handkerchief in his breast pocket.In his hand he held a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers; scarlet roses, deep red chrysanthemums, and stargazer lilies, all surrounded by deep green leaves and wrapped in deep pink paper and tied with a matching ribbon.His eyes trailed over her outfit, his smile broadening, she looked stunning, she truly took his breath away, and he wasn’t sure he could ever express just how beautiful he found her.

‘How about now?Will you be my Valentine, princess?’He asked as she reached him, both trying to ignore the cameras on them, less than there had been but still present.

‘I already was.’She balanced the boxes in one hand and slipped her hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss that the paparazzis frantically clicked at, but Adrien couldn’t bring himself to care.It was only when Gorilla cleared his throat noisily that they broke the kiss, and they hurried into the car, both flushed and grinning.

‘These are yours.’He passed her the flowers as the car pulled away, the sedan now their regular ride rather than the initial limo for show.

‘Thank you, and these are yours.’She handed him the bag and blue box.‘We have to open the blue and pink boxes together, or so Maman says.’

‘Do that first?’He suggested, grinning at the tissue paper stuffed gift bag covered in red hearts.

‘Okay.’

They each split the label holding the lid closed and flipped open their lids at the same time.Inside each was one of Sabine’s cookies, but rather than the standard puzzle piece design, these were two the literal two halves of a whole, yin and yang, the two curved teardrops decorated perfectly, Marinette’s white with the black spot, Adrien’s it’s exact contrast.Marinette knew her maman had made these for them and them alone, that there wouldn’t be another like it in Paris, and she lifted it out, holding it for Adrien to press his to.

‘A perfect fit.’He murmured before grinning up at her.

‘She has no idea how right she is either.’Marinette chuckled, before offering him a bite of her cookie.‘Two halves of a whole.’

Adrien couldn’t speak with cookie in his mouth, but he could wrap his arm around Marinette as he hurriedly chewed and swallowed, letting her take a bite of his.‘These are lemon, I love lemon.’Was all he could think of saying.

Marinette chuckled as she swallowed.‘Open your gift, mon chevalier.’

‘Right!’He took his arm back and took out the tissue paper.

‘You didn’t have to send me the outfit, but I should have known you were being sneaky when you made me try it on.’She said as he pulled out the first brightly wrapped package.‘But thank you.’

‘It looks like it was made for you.’He smiled at her.‘Definitely styled for you, and you looked so excited creating the look, I wanted to be able to see you with the finished article.’

‘If I’d known it was for me I’d have gone for slightly lower heels, but I can still walk, which is something.’

‘Luckily I don’t think our schedule for today holds any kind of running.’He said as he opened the first package fully, revealing a square cardboard box, which he opened to find a mug.

‘I saw this and it made me smile, it’s just a silly little gift but…’

He laughed as he turned it, finding an 8 bit depiction of a heart, and he read the words out.‘I’d pause my game for you.’He turned a goofy grin on her.‘I love it!I’d pause my game for you too, thank you.’He leant forward and kissed her.She shrugged, embarrassed by how much he seemed to like it, when really she had been worried he would be disappointed.‘I’m going to use this all the time, we have nothing like this at home, everything is part of a set.It’s so…dull.’

‘You have to have at least one novelty mug.I think it’s the law.’She watched as he took the next present out, much smaller yet long and narrow.He removed the lid after discarding the paper and found a row of perfectly matching chocolates, the only difference being each one held an individual letter, spelling out; Adrinette.‘That’s amazing, did you make these?’

‘Maman made the chocolates, I iced the letters.She makes truffles to order for today in big batches.I really don’t feel like I got you very much.’

‘You got me a bag of gifts, they’re fantastic!’He argued as he took out and opened another small package.He turned it in his hand to find a silver picture frame containing one of the selfies of the couple with Alya and Nino, grinning at the bowling alley.Engraved at the bottom was the phrase; “Friends are the family we choose for ourselves”.‘Wow.’He murmured.He had pictures of his friends on his computer, on his noticeboard, but he had never had a framed one before.

‘Well, you said we were like your family, so I figured you needed a family portrait.’

Adrien actually couldn’t speak for a moment, he was so touched by the gesture, and he cleared his throat, his voice low.‘It’s perfect.’

‘You okay, chaton?’She asked quietly, her hand resting on his knee.

‘Thank you.’He pulled her to him and held her as close as their seatbelts would allow, kissing her temple.

‘It’s really not much.’She said as she closed her eyes, savouring the feel of him against her.

‘More than you’d think.’He replied, as the car pulled up outside the _Gabriel_ offices.

‘You have one left to open.’She told him as they parted, undoing her seatbelt then his.‘But it can wait.’

‘Let’s get inside.’He tucked everything into his bag and stepped through the open door, offering her his hand to help her out.They released once they were out again, time to step into their professional personas for a while.


	33. Secret Gift Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien opens his love bug, Mari accidentally lets a secret slip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, confession time, I haven't done much writing today! I'm so sorry! I went and saw my 89 year old nan and watched Greatest Showman with her. Now I know you're all thinking 'oh how sweet, going to see the old lady!' Well, let me tell you, she cooks for six of us every week, walks into town and buys all her meat, carries it back, does errands for her cousins, she is honestly more able than me (not that that's saying much! I'm rubbish physically!)! So she cooked us lunch! But then I came home and painted my nails alternately Chat and Ladybug style! My hands are very stable but I'm happy with how they came out! Yay!

It had been arranged for Marinette and Adrien to be driven across the city to the _Gabriel_ garment technologists offices, where new materials were designed and developed by testing combinations of textiles, fibres, and yarns.Adrien hadn’t realised this part of the company existed to the extent it did; an entire warehouse full of sterile scientific offices and laboratories he couldn’t help but be impressed by the sheer scale of.

Both were fascinated by the operation, asking pertinent questions and admiring every stage of the process, but most impressive were the end products, a range of fabrics from heavy duty and hard wearing to as delicate as silk.They talked about nothing else for must of the rest of the day, Marinette saying how she hadn’t realised how much went into research and development, while Adrien admired the scientific process.He had no idea there were elements to his father’s company that were actually…interesting.

They returned to the office late, having been given lunch onsite, and Adrien was finally about to open his final Valentine’s gift.

‘You know, I haven’t told you about your gift yet.’Adrien said as she watched expectantly.

‘I thought it was the outfit and the flowers.’She said hesitantly, realising perhaps she was wrong.

‘That was just this morning.We have dinner plans.’He smiled before opening the last piece of tape and unrolling the soft item within.‘Aw, Bugaboo.’He grinned at her before looking back at the stuftie in his hands, stroking it lovingly.

‘It’s silly, I know.’She fidgeted with the strap of her bag.‘But, it’s a love bug.’

‘It’s adorable, I love it.’He got up from his seat and came around, bending to kiss her softly.‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.Alya thought it was weird, me buying you a cuddly toy that represented, to her, your celebrity crush.’

‘This is what you went shopping for on Sunday?’He said as he realised, pulling her up for a hug.

‘Which is why you couldn’t come along.’She said as she nuzzled into his chest, the aroma of his cologne mixing with his own scent in a delicious mix that had her sigh satisfactorily.

‘Did you get anything else on your trip?’He asked, stroking her hair.

‘Alya bought me some condoms.’She murmured without thinking, then her eyes went wide as Adrien’s hand stilled.

‘She, uh, what?’He wasn’t sure he had heard her correctly.

‘Oh my God, I did not just say that!’

‘Yeah, you did.’

She buried her face fully into his shirt, certain her face was the same colour as his tie by now.‘No, no I really didn’t.’

‘Something about,’ he cleared his throat, ‘condoms?’

Marinette growled at her own slip up.‘It doesn’t mean anything, Alya just wants us to be careful.’To her surprise, Adrien’s response was to laugh.

‘We both have the best intentioned friends in the world.’

She looked up at him, her entire face flushed.‘What do you mean?’

He stepped back and released her, reaching into his inside pocket and taking out his wallet.‘Nino, on our first date?When you and Alya went to the bathroom at the cafe, he gave me these.’He showed her three condoms in their packaging.‘Nino’s exact words were; “my dude, if you use more than three you’re on your own, these things are expensive”.’

For some reason Adrien’s impression of Nino broke Marinette, and she started to laugh, the tension of a moment ago completely relieved.‘At least Alya had the decency to buy me a whole box.’

‘How many are in a box?’He gave her a raised eyebrow, and she glanced away before looking back up at him.

‘Forty, in different varieties.’A smirk crossed his face that was so pure Chat she narrowed her eyes at him.‘What are you thinking, minou?’

‘I’m thinking you should message Alya at the weekend and tell her we used them all already.’

‘I doubt she’d believe me.’Marinette said hesitantly.‘Let’s do it anyway.’

‘We’ll plot it out later.’He said with a glance at the clock on the wall.‘Because it’s nearly date time.’

‘You still haven’t told me anything about it.’She said as he stepped backwards, pulling her with him so he could lean on the desk and turn off his computer.

‘It’s a surprise, but you’ll need your coat.’

‘Another outside date?’

‘I promise you the next will be indoors, but I don’t want you to get too cold.’

‘I don’t care where it is, as long as we’re together.’

‘We’re definitely that.’He agreed, knowing he might never have spoken a truer word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the rating is going up, but for now it's just still fluffy!!!!!!


	34. Valentine's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Marinette on her date, and he learns the truth behind an event from years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! So much fluff! Floofy, floofy, fluff!! Also they talk, but mostly FLUFF!!!!!

‘You weren’t kidding about it being cold.’Marinette remarked as Adrien guided her by her hands, blindfolded with his blue scarf as he led her through what she knew was _Bois de Vincennes_ , the largest public park in the city.

‘You’ll be out of the wind soon, I promise.’He said as he brought her to a stop.‘Okay, just hold on.’She felt him step behind her and loosen the scarf before it fell away, the sun setting before her in a glorious palette from lilac to pink, orange to scarlet, and every colour in between.And before it all, reflecting the glorious sunset, stood an island in the centre of the lake, mostly covered in heavy trees, apart from one structure centred before them; the Temple of Love.

‘Oh my gosh.’She whispered, looking at the scene in front of them.The temple was a simple structure, built in 1860 with a domed roof and pillars, leaving it open to the elements, but the early evening light made it look ethereally beautiful.And before them in the water sat a single rowboat, blue with red trim, the name Marinette painted on the stern, and she smiled at the gesture.

Adrien came back around beside her and offered her his hand.‘My lady?’

‘Thank you, chaton.’She took his hand and let him help her onto the boat, which wobbled and threatened her stability in the heels.

‘I’ve got you.’He steadied her until she took a seat, then he pushed off, stepping inside and picking up the oars.

‘Tikki, you have to see this sunset.’Marinette said, opening her bag, and her kwami floated out and looked around, gasping in awe.

‘Plagg!’She squealed, but the reply came indignantly from Adrien’s jacket.

‘Not coming out!’

‘You aren’t going to get wet!’Tikki giggled, flying to pull on Adrien’s jacket where she could see the bulge wriggling in the low light.

‘I know I’m not, because I’m staying here!’

‘Plagg,’ Adrien said, ‘if you come out, I have a whole wheel of camembert for you on the shore.’

‘A whole wheel?’Plagg asked his interest sparked.

‘An entire wheel just for you, and I have a selection of sweet treats for Tikki.’

‘Oh Adrien, you shouldn’t have.’Tikki floated up so she could hug his cheek.

‘It’s Valentine’s for everyone, not just humans.’He shrugged, again surprised by how affectionate the ladybug kwami was.

Marinette watched him as he rowed effortlessly, turning the boat once out in the water, the setting sun casting shadows and highlights into his hair, and he gave her a wink, the small gesture making her heart flutter.‘You’ve really gone to a lot of trouble.’

‘It’s nothing, you’re worth it.’He smiled, glancing over his shoulder to ensure they reached the opposite shore safely.‘I’ve waited this long for you, I want everything to be perfect.’

‘Everything is perfect.’She replied.‘You don’t need to do this kind of thing, although it’s really appreciated.’

‘Even the fact we fight monsters in our spare time?’

‘Even that.’She said, rubbing her hands together.‘If not for Dork Moth we probably wouldn’t be here now.’

He chuckled at her insult.‘How do you figure?’

‘I don’t know, but I feel like he brought us closer, not that we weren’t close at school, because your friendship always meant so much to me, but we have a level of trust many people don’t because of our miraculous’.We’ve literally held one another’s lives in our hands, day after day, for years.Not many couples our age can say that.’

‘You have a point.’He agreed, guiding the boat to the shore and getting out, pulling it further up the bank before offering her his hands again.‘So it turns out he is good for something after all.’

‘Apparently.’

He helped her out of the boat then led her towards the temple, guiding her through the trees until they reached it, a single candle burning to aid in the dying light.The kwamis had raced off ahead and were hovering by the pillars waiting for them.

‘We’ll come back up here in a little while.’He grinned at her before leading her towards the edge of the island, revealing a rocky stairway leading down.‘I should have made you bring sneakers.’He joked, before turning and sweeping her up in his arms bridal style, and she gave a small surprised yelp.‘I don’t trust you not to do any damage on the way down.’He gave her a quick kiss before carefully setting off down the path.

A gentle glow became brighter the lower they got, until Adrien stepped into a grotto of sorts, the ground beneath the temple hollowed out into an airy cavern, filled with candles and fairy lights, a thick blanket laying on the ground with a thermal bag, the likes of which delivery drivers used, satbeside some cans of soda and a picnic basket.

‘You planned all this at such short notice?’She looked around in awe as he carefully rested her feet on the ground again.

‘It’s easy when you know the right people.’He pulled her towards the blanket, encouraging her to sit.

‘Is the right people called Nathalie?’

‘Maybe.’He opened the thermal bag and pulled out two pizza boxes, making her laugh.‘Nothing but the finest pizza and garlic bread in the whole of Paris, or so I’m told.’He flipped open the boxes then offered her her choice of soda, and finally took out of the basket cloth napkins, a box of varied cookies and macaroons, and the wheel of camembert he had promised Plagg.The two kwamis took their bounty to one side of the blanket, leaving enough space to allow some illusion of privacy.

‘How is this still hot?’Marinette laughed at all his effort.

‘I had it delivered while we were driven here, it got here maybe five minutes before us.’

‘But I didn’t see another boat.’

‘There’s a bridge around the other side of the island, we might actually have to go back that way, depending on how dark it is when we’re through.We don’t want to be trying to row back in pitch blackness.’

‘I guess that would be tricky.’She agreed as he offered her the pizza.

They ate for a while, making small talk, but Marinette’s mind kept going back to what they had been talking about before.

‘Do you think we’ll ever stop him?’She asked quietly, and Adrien gave her a curious look.‘Hawk Moth, I mean.I don’t feel like we’re any closer to finding him than we were when we started all this.’

‘When _he_ started all this.’He corrected her.‘He pretty much declared war on the city.I’m glad we have the power to fight akumas, and I think we’ll eventually stop him too.’

‘The black cat and ladybug miraculous’ were always meant to fight together to stop evil.’Plagg commented without thinking.‘It isn’t always a fight against someone who stole another miraculous.’

‘What other things can it be?’Adrien asked, shifting slightly so his back wasn’t to the two kwamis.

‘It can be people who want to take the miraculous’.’Tikki replied.‘The ultimate power your two miraculous’ together create is very tempting.Kings have sent armies after it in the past.’

‘Humans are greedy.’Plagg said before swallowing a piece of cheese at least twice the size of him.‘Power hungry.Once someone finds out they could make a wish to alter reality, any way they choose, they get a bit…’

‘Single minded.’Tikki interjected.

‘Obsessed.’Plagg clarified what he was about to say.‘No point in sugar coating it, spots, people think losing their humanity is worth the risk.’

‘Is this to do with the book my father had?’

‘Has.’Tikki corrected him, Marinette frantically gesturing behind her not to say it.

‘Has?I lost his book, he almost pulled me out of school when I was fourteen for it.’He looked at Tikki in confusion.

‘Sorry, Marinette.’Tikki apologised and Adrien turned to her.

‘What’s she sorry about, Mari?’

‘Uh, I had the book, I returned it to your father, that’s why you were allowed to return to school.’She said hesitantly.‘I asked him not to tell you, because it might have raised suspicions.’

‘You…you had the book?’He looked at her in complete disbelief.‘Why, how?’

‘Lila.’She sighed.‘She took it, and when she thought she was going to get caught with it she threw it in the trash.I recovered it, and took it to Master Fu.’

Adrien didn’t quite believe what he was hearing.‘Took it to Master…what?’

‘Oh God.I’m going to ruin everything because I was told to keep it secret.’Marinette murmured as she got to her feet and walked to the edge of the grotto, hugging herself with her arms.‘I didn’t want you to think I’d stolen the book, but more than that I didn’t want you to be Hawk Moth, or your dad, but there was just so much evidence.A book of miraculous’ in the wrong hands, information about the ultimate power, and I had to give it back, to get you back to school.’

Adrien stared at the blanket as he processed what she was saying.‘Wait,’ he got to his feet and went to her, ‘you gave up the book for me?Even though you knew what it contained?’

‘I had to.’She said, her voice cracking as she looked at him.

‘Princess, don’t get upset.’He pulled her to him, cradling her head against his shoulder as a shuddering breath left her.‘I don’t blame you, you did what you thought was best, and someone asked you to keep it a secret, I just want to understand.’

She nodded against him, and he hoped that was progress.‘I’ll tell you everything.’

They sat for a good hour, until the candles were burning low, Marinette and the kwamis each telling parts of what had happened, Plagg mostly giving information on Master Fu, the other miraculous’, and the book itself.Marinette and Tikki explained the full circumstances behind Lila’s theft of the book and Marinette’s retrieval, taking it to Master Fu and making a copy before returning it to Gabriel personally and taking the blame.

‘And then I went ahead and labeled your father our prime suspect.No wonder you were so reluctant to believe me.I’m sorry, kitty.’

He shook his head where he was seated crosslegged opposite her, the kwamis between them as they explained.‘No, it’s okay, it…it makes sense, and it just goes to show what a great choice you were for this, how perfect.I don’t think anyone else could have done everything you have, not even close.’She was grateful for his understanding, but still felt bad for having lied to him all this time, especially as he was her partner too.She didn’t know what to say, and Adrien frowned at her.‘What’s that look?’

‘What look?’She asked defensively as Tikki flew up into her face.

‘That, Adrien, is the look that says Marinette isn’t done feeling guilty about this.’

‘Tikki…’She said warningly, but Adrien shifted closer as Tikki floated down again.

‘Don’t feel bad, princess, I know now, and I’m grateful you found the book, but maybe you shouldn’t have returned it, it should be with the guardian, this Master Fu, right?’

‘We made a copy so he could keep working on the translations, I didn’t want you punished because of circumstances that weren’t your fault, and now I know why it was so important you retained that freedom, as Master Fu knows you’re Chat Noir.’

‘I’d kinda like to meet this guy.’

‘What about tomorrow when we finish work?’

‘I’ll get my assistant to clear my schedule.’

She laughed, she couldn’t help it, it was relief as much as anything.She thought this was going to be a problem, that they were about to have their first proper fight, but apparently, Adrien was as understanding as he was sweet.‘I’ll see what I can do.’

‘Let’s worry about that tomorrow, I really didn’t want to be talking business tonight, hero or otherwise.’

‘Thank you, Adrien.’She said quietly.

‘You don’t need to thank me.’

‘I feel like I do.You didn’t get mad at me for hiding it all this time.’

‘How could I get mad at you, Bugaboo?’He kissed her quickly.‘Have you had enough to eat?’She nodded.‘Okay, let’s pack up and move onto the next thing.’

‘There’s more?’She asked in surprise.

‘Just one small thing.’They packed up what they had left and folded the blanket, Adrien assuring her that someone was coming to clear up and take down the lights in a few hours and that they weren’t littering, then he carried her back up the rough stairway, despite her protesting she would like to try.He just liked the fact he could do so, pretty much whenever he liked now.The temple now had more candles, evidently, someone had remained out of sight, waiting for them to be down below before finishing off, one standing between each pillar, and a docking station stood on the raised sculpture in the middle.Adrien slipped his phone into it again and started the playlist he had created.

‘I wanted to dance with you again, this time with no interruptions.’He held his hand out to her as the first bars began to play.She took his hand and immediately recognised the song as the one they had danced to so many years before, at Chloe’s party before the Despair Bear incident.She had a moment to wonder if it was deliberate as he pulled her to him and spoke softly.‘I know what it is.’

‘Sentimental and romantic.’She murmured as he pulled her so close she was able to lay her head on his shoulder, and while they held hands they were held between their chests, their bodies pressed together until all they could sense was one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girls being on Easter break from school is really eating into my writing time! Still they're worth it, and I think I'm keeping up okay!!!


	35. A Surprise Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning change in schedule has Marinette running late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm just so excited, my plot is moving forward and I'm just sitting here excitedly squealing to myself! I can't wait for you to see what I have planned!!!

Marinette’s tablet blinked on while she was checking the Ladyblog the next morning.It was early, she was pretty proud of herself for not having slept through her alarm yet, and was just finishing tying her hair in its ribbons.She glanced over, seeing it was an appointment that had been added, and finished her task before picking it up.

‘Anything exciting?’Tikki asked from where she was eating in her hidey hole.

‘Someone scheduled a new meeting for Adrien and I to attend.’She murmured as she opened the calendar.‘This morning…at seven-thirty?’She looked up at the clock frantically, finding it was seven-twenty.‘Shit shit shit!’She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag.‘Who the hell makes a meeting before work time and sends the invitation ten minutes beforehand?’

‘Someone who isn’t thinking is my guess.’Tikki dropped her cookie into the bag before following it in, Marinette racing for the hatch.

‘You got that right.’She was down in the bakery before she knew it, racing past her parents.‘Early-meeting-gotta-go-love-you-bye!’

‘Didn’t we once have a daughter who looked a bit like that?’Tom asked as the door closed behind her, and Sabine laughed.

‘We did.We’ll tell her tonight that Gabriel has invited us all for dinner at the weekend.’

Marinette ducked into an alley, opening her bag as she went.‘Tikki, I won’t make it on foot!’

‘Wasn’t Adrien supposed to collect you?’

‘Yes, but not yet!He’ll have to go straight to the offices to be on time!Spots on!’Marinette didn’t have time for more arguments and knew this was the quickest way to get there.She hated using the suit for selfish reasons but this was an emergency.

She transformed back two streets away and immediately ran out from between the two dumpsters, again clutching the tablet that had disappeared when she transformed, Tikki safely inside her bag.She hit the lobby with two minutes to spare, her phone starting to ring as she reached the elevator.

‘Hello?’She said breathlessly, not looking at the display.

‘Mari, are you on your way?’It was Adrien, his voice low as though he were afraid he’d be overheard.

‘I’m in the elevator.’

‘Great, come to the studio, okay?’

‘Another shoot?’She asked.

‘Something like that.I’ll meet you.’And he hung up, leaving her to frown at her reflection.It was her last day here at _Gabriel_ , on Monday they would return to school, normality.She had really enjoyed her time here, and not just because it had been mostly spent with Adrien, it had firmly fixed the idea in her head that this was the industry for her.She wondered if she could continue her streak of getting up early; she suspected she had only been on time because she wanted to be here, wanted to impress and make a good impression, but she had an even more compelling to want to get to school early now, and that reason was standing outside the elevator doors waiting for her.

‘Did you have a different outfit picked out for every single day of your placement?’He asked as he glanced over her, her deep burgundy form fitting shift dress and longline jacket with sensibly heeled pumps perhaps the most professional look she had worn yet.

‘Actually, I did.’She smiled as she stepped out of the elevator, his lips brushing a kiss over her cheek.‘No fashion faux pas’ here.’

‘The only faux pas is you not dressing like this more often, I mean, wow!’He guided her towards the studio.

‘Stop.’She laughed, enjoying his flattery but not the blush it caused.‘So what’s the something like that we’re here for?’

‘It’s an unofficial shoot, that is it’s not for a line.’He paused, drawing her to a stop before they reached the doors.‘It’s for us.’

She blinked at him several times before answering.‘What?’

‘Think of it as a, uh, a trial run.’He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.‘Father realised you don’t have any modelling experience and he wanted to give you some training, I guess.’

‘Training?I hope he’s not thinking this is going to be a regular thing?’

‘Just for the showcase.’He assured her.

‘I suppose that makes sense.’She wrinkled her nose.‘Is that why you’re in jeans or did I miss a memo about casual Friday?’

‘That’s why, I found out before I dressed, I was trying to call you to warn you.’

‘I kind of, uh, bugged out, so I wasn’t late.’She murmured, and it confirmed what he suspected was true.

‘Perfectly punctual, princess.’He smiled.‘So this morning we’re doing a practice shoot, just changing into various items we already have in the studio, changing makeup and hair, seeing if your skin is sensitive, it’s a whole rigmarole of things that will save time on the actual day.’

‘Just the morning?’She checked.

‘Yeah, this afternoon is, uh something else.’

She groaned.‘Please just spit it out, Adrien, you’re making me nervous.’

‘Well, we’re only a couple of weeks from Paris Fashion Week, so a lot of the venues are already being set up.Father suggested we teach you how to work the catwalk too.’

Her eyes went wide.‘Jeez.’She breathed, unable to think of anything else for a moment.‘I guess he really doesn’t want me to embarrass his name.He knows I can fall over nothing, right?’

‘He actually said he wanted you to feel comfortable.’Adrien said with equal parts encouragement and disbelief.

‘Wow.’She looked up at him in surprise.‘Your dad always came off as really…I don’t want to say cold but…’

‘Cold fits, trust me.If I didn’t see him breathe regularly I’d assume he was a robot, but yeah, it’s out of character.I’m assuming he thinks we’re a good promotion opportunity.’

She shook her head and sighed.‘Are you okay with that thought?’

He shrugged dismissively.‘It had already crossed my mind.I had hoped he wouldn’t go there, but the second he mentioned the showcase, I pretty much had it confirmed.’

‘I’m sorry.’She smiled sadly.

‘Don’t be.’He laughed.‘I can think of a million worse ways to spend my day than modelling with my beautiful girlfriend.Come on, let’s go see what’s waiting for us.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up, yeah you, the one reading this. I just wanted to give you a huge big THANK YOU and virtual hug, because all the love and comments I've received from people reading this work is honestly overwhelming! Honestly it means the world to me! So two big thumbs up to all of you, YOU ROCK!!!


	36. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot leaves Marinette revealing more than she was expecting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing one last chapter your way for tonight! More tomorrow!

‘I’m not coming out.’Marinette stated through the changing room door.

‘Princess, come on.’Adrien tried again.‘Throw the robe over the top, that’s what I’ve done, we just need to take it off for the actual photos.’

She pulled open the robe she already had on and looked at herself again.She felt ridiculous.She didn’t look ridiculous, she admitted it didn’t really look bad, but wearing a triangle bikini top in blue and white stripe with a black Hawaiian flowers printed on it and matching tied high leg bottoms indoors on a cold February day felt weird.‘Fine.’She muttered, retying the robe.They had already modelled some casual wear, Vincent was encouraging and helpful, coaxing Marinette gently into the poses and expressions he wanted, and she had soon relaxed, until she learnt there was a swimwear segment.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open, stepping through with a very unhappy look on her face, the robe tied tightly around her.

‘Aw, grumpy princess.’Adrien teased.

‘Shut up before I get you declawed.’

‘Ouch.’He followed her as they went towards hair and makeup, where Pierre and Lena waited for them.

‘I don’t mean to be snippy, mon chevalier, but this is just a step too far out of my comfort zone.’

‘None of Carlo’s designs are this revealing, so once this is done you know it’s over.Come on, smile for me?’

She flashed him a quick one as Pierre hurried her into his chair.

‘Now, Mari, we’re changing things up a little.’

‘What?’She asked the stylist, just as he pulled one of the ribbons from her hair.‘Wait, what are you doing?’

‘The ponytails are fine for everyday casual wear, but you are moving into the more…couture, styled items.’

‘I’d wear my hair up for the beach or swimming.’She complained, sitting all the way forward and grasping at her loose hair.

‘Not for this shoot, sweetie.’Pierre gently prised her fingers away.‘It’ll be okay, you’ll see.’

She spared Adrien a glance in the mirror as Lena started touching up his makeup again.He gave her an encouraging smile which did nothing to calm the unsettled sensation she felt.She watched as Pierre completely ruined her parting and drew her hair up high, looking much shorter than her hair normally did, but after a moment he grabbed some clip in extensions, making her hair appear mid back in one long ponytail.After a few small adjustments he exchanged places with Lena and went about checking Adrien’s hair was perfect while she changed Marinette’s eye makeup to something more bronzed with a touch of sparkle, her lips coated in a shimmery gloss.

Adrien thought she looked beautiful, even in a robe, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t wondering what was underneath, but he thought she could just roll out of bed and look stunning.He led her back through to the studio where a few props had been brought in; a beach ball, picnic rug, and an obviously fake sandcastle among other things.

‘Here they are.’Vincent welcomed them back.‘The beautiful couple.Robes off, come, come.’He encouraged them, and Adrien shrugged his automatically, leaving it on a box out of shot.Marinette just stared at him.His shorts were mid length, showing a lot of toned leg, and were the same blue as her bikini, and he turned and smiled at her, her mouth going dry as her eyes went wide.She had been so focused on the fact she would be exposed she had forgotten Adrien would be too.She swallowed hard, knowing she had to disrobe, but Adrien walking towards her with a small smile rendered her helpless.

‘You okay, princess?’He asked quietly as he reached her.

‘Nervous.’She spat quickly.

‘Pretend it’s just you and me.’

She nodded, really not knowing how that was better, but he took it that she was ready, his hands untying her robe, and the situation suddenly hit them both.Adrien’s hands trembled slightly and he swallowed as realisation that he was undressing her hit him like a solid thing.He was so used to this aspect of his life it had never been a big deal…until now.Marinette on the other hand thought her brain had decided to go on vacation and not leave a forwarding address.His hands were warm on her skin as he pushed the robe off her shoulders, taking it one handed to throw to the side, and his eyes flitted downwards, as though he were unsure if he should look or not.He really wanted to, but he didn’t want her to think that was all he was focused on.

‘That wasn’t too hard, was it?’He asked, but his voice was barely a whisper, and he couldn’t help but notice how heavy her breathing.

‘Perfect!’The sudden flash of the camera took them by surprise, and they both turned to see Vincent, very close with the lens in his hands.‘This time, if you could do just that in front of the screen instead.’

Adrien snapped back into professional mode in an instant and placed his hand on the base of Marinette’s spine to guide her into position, but the moment their skin touched it was like they received a jolt of electricity that had nothing to do with actual static and everything to do with base instincts.

‘Okay!’Vincent smiled at them, Adrien automatically turning his body slightly toward Marinette, who for all the relaxing she had managed in the previous outfits now looked like a rabbit in the headlights of an oncoming car.‘You’re at the beach, the sun is shining, you’re young and in love…’ he raised his lens, then lowered it again, ‘no no no, this will never do!Marinette, you’re supposed to be enjoying yourself!’

Frank came over carrying the beach ball and handed it to her.‘You’ll feel less exposed if you hold this for a while.’

She gave a small laugh, but appreciated the gesture.‘Thank you, Frank.’

‘ _Meglio!_ ’Vincent announced, raising his camera once more.‘Adrien, you have just thrown the ball.’

Adrien kissed her hair quickly and backed away.‘Just pretend to throw it, if you want to keep hold of it.’He said as he posed how Vincent wanted, a torrent of appreciative Italian words falling from his lips.

Marinette tried to pretend to throw the ball, but it just didn’t feel natural, and she squared her shoulders; she was the hero of Paris, she could manage a few photos in a bikini.She threw the ball for real, much to Vincent’s delight and Adrien’s surprise.He smiled happily, glad she seemed to be relaxing somewhat, and Vincent soon had them seated on the blanket facing one another with knees bent, holding glasses as though toasting one another, and Adrien couldn’t resist but brush her ankle softly with his thumb where it rested by his hip.The smile she rewarded him with was shy but genuine, and Vincent delighted in it, noticing her comfort seemed to come from Adrien and deciding to use it.

‘Frank, we need the _grande cappello_ , the hat!’He announced, snapping his fingers as he offered his hand to help Marinette to her feet.‘Now, Adrien, I want you to…’He turned his hand as though searching for the right word, ‘sweep her off her feet, play with her!’

‘You want me to what now?’

‘Sorry?’They both stared at him.

‘Ugh!’Vincent let his camera hang around his neck.‘Here.’Suddenly he picked Marinette up and handed her over to Adrien, the whole move taking so little time Marinette didn’t even have time to squeal her surprise.

‘Uh, hi.’Adrien smiled at her, her arms curving around his neck for support.

‘Hi.’She laughed softly.

‘Here you go.’Frank handed her a large, floppy beach hat with a blue scarf tied around it.

‘Um, thanks.’She took it and put it on her head, not quite fitting properly due to her ponytail, but it thankfully stayed on.

‘What exactly do you want us to do?’Adrien asked.He had done countless shoots with other models, but it was the first time he had been handed one and told to play with her, and the fact it was his girlfriend gave it a much more personal edge.

‘Just…play!’

Adrien looked to Frank for help.‘Play around, he means; spin her, hold her close, pretend you’re going to throw her in the sea, laugh with one another.’

‘So pretend we’re not really in a studio full of lights and having photos taken?’Marinette asked hesitantly.

‘Exactly.’

‘I don’t think I can do that.’

‘You’re doing great, princess.’Adrien reminded her.‘But maybe we can start with your feet firmly on the ground.’He carefully lowered her feet and the hat slipped, so she put her hand up, holding it in place, her arm still around him, and Vincent began snapping, the naturalness of the pose just what he was after.

‘ _Perfezionare_!’He said.‘Just a few more!’

Marinette took the hat off her head and put it on Adrien, making him laugh as he pulled her close, and suddenly they became very aware of the expanse of flesh they found pressed against one another.Her breath caught at the heat of his body pressed to hers, but she couldn’t be sure if it was a natural heat or something to do with her attraction to him.She had nothing to compare it to, but the warmth seemed to fill her, both deep inside and in a hot wave over her skin.

Adrien’s breath seemed to leave him in a rush, unable to see anything but Marinette, unable to feel anything but her in his arms, pressed against him.Her body seemed to meld to his, to fit perfectly, and his hand pressed reflexively into the soft skin on her back, inadvertently drawing her closer, but she didn’t seem to mind, rather her hand pressed against his chest and he saw her swallow.

‘No, no, no, you are too serious!’Vincent exclaimed, snapping them out of it.

‘I’m sorry.’Marinette bowed her head.‘I just don’t feel comfortable being mostly undressed with so much focus on me.’

‘Would it help if Frank and I wore less?’

‘No!’They both yelped.

‘Maybe,’ Adrien suggested, ‘we should just move on?’

‘Fine, let us change to formal wear.’He shooed them towards the changing area.

‘Sorry.’Marinette murmured as Pierre offered her a seat to remove the extensions.

‘Don’t be.It’s not easy.’Adrien leant against the counter so he faced her, folding his arms over his chest.‘I remember my first shoot, topless that is.I was nervous as hell, my father was watching from his atelier.That night he called me out for being unprofessional, told me the way I looked I had no right to act coy.’

Marinette caught Pierre and Lena share a look in their reflections before she turned her attention fully to Adrien.‘That’s not fair.’

Adrien shrugged.‘No, but it made me become more…not body confident, I’ve never had issues with that, but to realise that the only person making this difficult was me, and I’m really not helping, am I?’

Lena chuckled.‘Adrien, sweetie, go and get changed for the next run.We’ll handle things here.’

‘Thanks, Lena.’He pushed away from the counter, but quickly ducked and kissed Marinette’s cheek.‘You look amazing, is my point.’

‘Thank you.’She said quietly as he left to change.

‘Almost there.’Pierre said, more for Lena’s benefit than Marinette’s, and the woman sat in the second chair, turning to face Marinette.

‘Camera shy?’

‘Very.’She sighed.‘I know I don’t look bad, but…’

‘Bad?’Pierre laughed.‘Sweetheart, you’re ripped!’

‘I workout a lot.’She muttered defensively.

‘That boy will have a special workout schedule for you soon too, I bet.’Lena commented, and Marinette’s eyes returned to her, wide and shocked.‘The way he looks at you, he’s one smitten kitten.’

Marinette laughed at her use of that particular word.‘I’m pretty smitten with him too.Have been for a long time.’

‘You’re very cute together.’Pierre told her as he took the last clip from her hair.‘But that doesn’t mean you should…’

‘Rush into anything?’She finished the sentence for him.‘I’ve had a couple of girl talks already this week.’

‘Good.’Pierre smiled, resting his hands on her shoulders.‘And remember, if this doesn’t work out my boys will both be old enough to date you in another six years.’

She laughed.‘I’d never get over the fact I’ve babysat them.Thank you both, you’re making this really easy.I’m the one making it hard.’

‘Not at all.’Lena encouraged her from the chair.‘Not everyone has confidence for days, but the right outfit can make a girl feel fabulous.Come on, you’ll need help getting into this formal dress.there are buttons.’

‘Thank you.’She said again, following Lena though to the changing area.

Her final outfit was stunning, and her mouth hung open from the moment Lena took it from the rail.Midnight blue, it had a full skirt with many layers of net petticoat, a split to one side revealing white pleated satin, a sash cinched her waist into a bow on the back, the bodice fitted to a slash neckline that left her clavicle and shoulders bare.It was truly beautiful and Marinette stared at her own reflection for some time as she tried to recognise herself.

‘Shoes.’Lena offered her a pair of matching blue courts, and Marinette slipped them on.‘And now let’s finish you off.’She took her back to the chairs where Pierre was waiting.

‘Beautiful, darling, just beautiful.’He offered her a hand into the chair.‘Adrien is waiting in the studio.He touched himself up.’

‘What?’Marinette’s eyes went wide and Pierre laughed.

‘His makeup!His makeup, sweetheart!But having seen you in that bikini…’

‘Pierre.’Lena warned him off his teasing.‘I will never be able to match her skin tone if she’s blushing!’

‘Sorry, darling.’He said as he took the tie out of her hair, taking a brush to it.‘Up do this time.’

‘Up do?’Marinette asked.

‘A simple chignon, nothing dramatic, but the accessories…’He gave her a wink.

Pierre soon finished, slipping a jewelled comb lengthways into her hair, her bangs caught aside with matching slides, and Lena worked on her makeup, giving her dark, smoky eyes and shimmery pink lips.

‘Now you just need to change your earrings.’

‘Uh, what?’Marinette’s eyebrows flew up at Pierre’s suggestion, holding as he was a pair of diamond drop earrings that were absolutely beautiful, but…

‘No, I’m sorry, I can’t take these out.’She touched her lobes protectively.

‘Recently pierced?’

‘Uh huh.’She replied.

‘Shame.’He closed the box on the diamonds.‘In that case, you’re all done.’

‘Thank you again, both of you.’She said as she got out of the chair.

‘Our pleasure.’Pierre smiled.‘Now go wow him.’

‘I’ll try.’Marinette had to admit she felt like a true princess dressed like this, and Lena held the door to aid her getting the wide dress through it.

Adrien was standing by the coffee machine, cup in hand, when he heard the door open, and he turned, his mouth falling open.There weren’t enough words to describe how beautiful she looked, how she made him feel.He knew that if he hadn’t already been in love with her it would have hit him now, all he could think about was sweeping her into his arms and whisking her around a dance floor, holding her close and telling her how wonderful she was, how exquisite.

‘What a beautiful _principessa_.’Vincent gushed as she stepped onto the now once again clear backdrop.‘Belle of the ball.Adrien, your lady awaits.’

Adrien put his coffee down and came forward, vaguely aware that in just one moment Vincent had called her by two of the pet names he himself used.He took her hand as soon as he reached her, bowing and kissing her knuckles.‘My lady.’He murmured.

‘Mon chevalier.’She giggled.

‘No, not yet!’Vincent quickly pulled up his camera and began snapping away.‘I was not ready, hold that pose, Adrien look up at her through your lashes again, Marinette, you are stunned, the prince is greeting you, you are his Cinderella.’

‘I don’t have to actually lose a shoe, do I?’She asked.

‘Later, maybe later.’He continued to take photos without breaking stride.‘Dance with her, Adrien, twirl her!’

‘My pleasure.’

Vincent found Marinette was much more relaxed with this outfit, and he was able to take a good many photos, Adrien spinning and dipping her despite no music actually playing.Eventually he got Marinette to remove her shoes, Adrien his jacket and tie, making them look like they were at the end of a fun night, arm in arm and laughing.

‘Just stunning, _meraviglioso_!Perfect!’He checked his images.‘I think that’s enough, thank you both.’

‘No, thank you, Vincent.’Adrien shook his hand.‘Can you send me the results?’

‘Of course.’He smiled.‘I will see you both after lunch.’

‘Vincent is coming with us to take photos of us on the catwalk, so we have visual references to go by.’Adrien explained.

‘And you need to keep those outfits on, so try not to spill your food on them.’He joked.

‘We can’t just practice in our regular clothes?’Marinette asked in disappointment.

‘Orders from Mr Agreste.’Vincent told them.‘Practice in costume.’

‘Great, okay.’Adrien grabbed his jacket, his tie loose around his neck.‘I’ll find a bag or something for our clothes so we can change after.’Adrien assured her.

‘And I’ll get my bag.’She reminded him they were both currently kwami-less.

‘Great, but wait just a second.Frank?’He asked the assistant who was busy packing up cases to be taken to the venue.‘Could you just take a picture of us both on my phone?’

‘Of course.’He smiled, coming and taking it, getting them to smile and pose almost in a mock prom style pose.‘How’s this?’

‘Perfect, thanks.’Adrien grinned, quickly sending it to Alya.‘Let’s see how long before she responds to that.’

‘Oh, she’ll flip.’Marinette looked at the picture with a smile.‘Would you send me that?’

‘Of course.’He did so as they went back through to the changing area, packing up their things with a little help from Lena, then thanking both her and Pierre, Marinette making a mental note to definitely give him a few free cupcakes the next time he ordered to thank him for today.

They went back to Adrien’s office to eat, aware of how overdressed they were, and within the hour were on their way to their next destination.


	37. Not At All Deliberate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple arrive at the venue for catwalk practice, possibly the worst in the city that could have been chosen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gabe, you sneaky son of a...anyway...

‘Who’s idea was this venue?’Marinette stared in horror as they pulled up before Le Grand Paris.

‘Uh, I would guess it was either my father or Nathalie.But it might just be this is the only venue with the catwalk fully set up already.’

‘This is a stupid idea, you know that, right?’

‘Come on, princess, it won’t be that bad.I’m sure we won’t even see Chloe.’He assured her, taking her hand as Gorilla opened the door for them.

They walked into the foyer to be met by Mayor Bourgeois himself, which seemed unusual, but if his father had flashed around enough money to use the room at short notice it was very characteristic of the man before them.

‘Welcome back to Le Grand Paris, Adrien.’He greeted him warmly.‘And welcome to you, Miss…’

‘Dupain Cheng.You have met her before, several times in fact.’Adrien pointed out that he was probably only treating her differently as he thought she was a model, not just one of his daughter’s classmates, let alone the one she really didn’t like.

‘We have?’He offered her his hand.‘I’m certain I would have remembered.’He kissed her hand, and Marinette was torn between wanting to wipe her hand on her dress and letting him know why he might know who she is from more recent events.

‘Thank you, Mayor Bourgeois, but Adrien’s right, we have met before, though I don’t tend to be dressed like this.’She said politely.

‘Perhaps that is it.Please, this way, the room is all ready for you.’He led them towards the event suite at the back of the hotel, spacious enough to host many social gatherings, including one of the venues for fashion week.‘Our coordinator will be with you soon to see if you need anything, and please do not hesitate to ask if you do.’He said as he left them.

‘I’m glad he didn’t realise who I was.’Marinette sighed in relief, noticing Vincent and Frank had already been here, their equipment beside the catwalk.

‘Why would that be a bad thing?’Adrien led her towards the steps at the back.

‘I’m the one his baby had an altercation with Saturday.I don’t think I’d be as welcome if he knew that.’

‘That might be true.I doubt he believes Chloe was in the wrong too.She can do no wrong in his eyes.’

‘Nobody’s perfect.’She turned and sat on the edge of the runway.

‘I don’t know, princess, you pretty much hit that definition on the head.’

She laughed and shook her head.‘You know, I used to think you were perfect.’

‘What changed your mind?’

‘All the puns.’She grinned as she replied without hesitation.

‘Oh, come on, Bug, every word out of my mouth is purr-fection.’He gave her a sideways smile.

‘I’m not even going to dignify that with a reply.’

‘Adrikins!’They both cringed at the word, and the voice if truth be told.‘I couldn’t believe it when Daddy said you were our client, and I happen to be working with the events coordinator today, what a coincidence!’She indicated to her event coordinator badge as though to make the point.

‘Oh God.’Marinette muttered as she got closer, Adrien turning so he still blocked her from view.

‘I hear you’re giving pointers to some new model about how to work the catwalk.Honestly, you should just have asked me, I would be wonderful as a model.’She flipped her hair, suddenly realising someone else was here.‘Oh, you brought the trainee with you?How…kind.’

Marinette pushed to her feet, knowing she had to get this over with, and it may as well be now.She stepped up beside Adrien.‘Hello, Chloe.’

Chloe looked her over and it was a moment before she recognised her, her eyes going wide and her lips rearing back in a sneer.‘Marinette.’She hissed.

‘Father wants her to be in the fashion showcase next month and wants me to help her.’Adrien explained.

‘Your father has bought into this…’

‘Please don’t, Chlo.’He sighed wearily.‘I know you and Marinette will never be friends, but can you at least try not to make things more difficult?’

‘Difficult!’She spat.‘I’m not the one with questionable taste!When Daddy realises who she is he will have her thrown out, I’ll see to it.’She spun on her heel and marched away again.

‘You think her dad will actually throw me out?’Marinette asked as they watched Chloe leave.

‘I don’t think so.He does most everything she asks for, but this is business.He puts you out, he insults my father, and he doesn’t want to do that.’

‘Let’s hope.’

 

‘Mr Agreste is a paying customer, Chloe, and a generous one at that, I can’t just throw out one of his models because you don’t like her.’Mayor Bourgeois explained reasonably, not that he thought for a moment Chloe was taking it in.

‘It’s not that I don’t like her, Daddy!’Chloe stamped her foot.‘She is the one who embarrassed me at the festival on Saturday!Who brought all the bad press to the Bourgeois name!’

Mayor Bourgeois’ face ticked as he remembered all the damage control he had tried to do after the incident, his darling daughter obviously in the wrong but he didn’t want her to think he wasn’t on her side.He had always been supportive of her, trying to bend to her every whim to do so, but this was a difficult situation.‘Perhaps you should just avoid her while she is here.’

‘But she’s awful!’Chloe whined, and Mayor Bourgeois could see the exact moment she changed tactics.Her lip began to tremble.‘Daddy, please.Adrien can stay, but she hates me.’She covered her face with her hands and sobbed dramatically.

The mayor took a slow steadying breath.Maybe he had bowed to her will for too long, he knew he spoiled her, though it was nothing he couldn’t afford, nothing she didn’t deserve, but he couldn’t let her interfere with business, not when it involved an elite client such as Gabriel Agreste.‘I’m sorry, Chloe.No.’

She wrenched her hands from her face and glared at him, her tears almost nonexistent.‘You don’t care!If you did you wouldn’t make me put up with this humiliation!’And she flounced from the room.

 

‘Miss Bourgeois,’ Hawk Moth smiled as he sensed her distress, ‘if not causing an akuma you make a fine one yourself.Your hatred is the perfect tool, your nemesis taunting you under your own roof; you are The Betrayed, you can cast a spell on those who have wronged you, those disloyal, they will become your entourage.All I ask for in return is that you bring me the miraculous’.’

This could not be more perfect.If Marinette were truly Ladybug this would reveal her, The Betrayed on the premises already, her Miraculous easy to take once she was a mindless member of the pack, and if that failed then her hair, the recognisable chignon containing the diamond slides from his own collection, would give her away.His plan was perfect.

 

The akuma landed on the badge Chloe wore, and she smiled as its power coursed through her.Her body coated in purple power as her outfit changed to a pure gold gown, form fitting with a split to her hip, her hair unbinding into tentacle like locks that reached her ankles, her eyes an eerie solid gold.‘Marinette has turned too many against me.I’ll get you the miraculous’ and put an end to her too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this to Jeni, because she's the only one who spotted the change in hairstyles!!! Or was the only one to mention it anyway!
> 
> So who's ready for akuma-Chloe action!!!!


	38. The Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's akumatization causes chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here you go, have another! As it's the weekend!

‘Just walk to the end, turn, walk to the side, pose, then back.’Adrien demonstrated, his form perfect, his walk swaying, and while she admired it she just couldn’t see herself doing it.

‘How about no?’She suggested, shaking her head.‘I can’t do…that.’

‘Of course you can.’He beckoned her to the steps at the back of the stage, and she went with a sigh.‘You walk around confidently all the time.’He reminded her.

‘No, that’s not…’She took his hand and let him guide her up the steps.‘That’s something entirely different.’

‘It’s really not.And I’ll be right there walking beside you.We’re a pair for this, for everything really, but my point is you’re not alone.’

‘Then you walk just ahead of me and I’ll follow.’She waved him away.

‘Okay.’He put one hand in his pocket, holding his jacket back, and started off, stopping after two steps and turning back.‘You’re not just checking me out, right?’

‘Not at all.’She smirked, knowing that was only part of the reason she suggested it.‘I want to see if I can match your walk.’She shooed him again.

‘You’re totally checking me out.’He grinned, before turning and starting to walk again.

‘You wish.’She replied, knowing it was a lie as she started down the catwalk herself.Her legs weren’t as long as his so it took her a little longer before she reached him, watching her as she approached then stopped beside him, sassily putting her hand on her hip before giving him a raised eyebrow.

‘ _Eccelente_!’Vincent snapped them as he passed, having been checking the angles around the catwalk.

‘I told you you could do it.’Adrien smiled before turning and setting off down the side.

‘There’s no one here, wait until the room is full and I get stage fright.’She walked herself to the end of her side of the platform, Vincent following her and giving her encouraging words about smiling, where to place her hands, poses to try.

‘I promise it’ll be fine.’He called back over his shoulder.

The words had no sooner left his lips than the doors they had entered through blew open with a blast of golden sparks, and both teens automatically took up a defensive stance.

‘Marinette!’The voice was Chloe’s but it held a strangely metallic edge, as though spoken through a special effects microphone.

‘Oh crap.’Marinette breathed, jumping backwards off the catwalk and crouching behind it.

‘Chlo?’Adrien looked at his friend in horror, her hair moving as though alive.

‘I am no longer Chloe, I am The Betrayed, and you chose her over me!’Her hair lashed out towards him, but he dove across the runway, sliding until he landed beside Marinette face down.

‘Well, that drew our practice up short.’He said as he pushed to crouch beside her on the balls of his feet.

‘This is bad, this is really bad.’Marinette pushed her shoes off her feet to enable her to run easier.‘I can’t transform like this!’

‘Not here we can’t.’Adrien raised his head just enough to see one of the tentacles wrap around Vincent, turning his eyes golden as he stood awaiting The Betrayed’s command.

‘No, not at all!’

He looked at her in confusion.‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean look at my hair!’She gestured at it frantically.‘I told you there’s a reason I keep it the same!Anyone who has seen Marinette today will know my hair is like this, there’s photographic evidence, let alone the jewels in it, and I don’t have my ribbons!’

‘I can fix that.’Tikki’s voice came from where she had been hiding in the petticoats of Marinette’s dress.

‘You can?’She opened the fabric so she could see her kwami.

‘Of course.I’m the God of creation.I can create hairstyles easily.’

‘Oh thank fuck.’Marinette sighed in relief.

‘So all we have to do is get somewhere we can transform safely?’Adrien checked.

‘The door at the back.’Marinette nodded towards it.‘I think it leads to the kitchens.’

‘That’s where we head.’He took her hand as she re-covered Tikki.

‘Adrikins!’The frighteningly warped voice came again, followed by another cry that ended abruptly and could only belong to Frank.

‘On three?’He asked, and she nodded.‘One, two, three!’

They bolted for the door just as a tentacle struck the catwalk beside where they had been hiding.

‘You won’t take him!’Came the echoey scream as they hit the doors together, racing into the bustling stainless steel room.

‘Everybody run, it’s an akuma!’Adrien yelled as they ran, heading for the behind the scenes steps to the rest of the hotel.

Chaos started behind them as people tried to escape, and while he hated the idea that they would make a great human shield between them and The Betrayed, if they didn’t get away then they couldn’t return everything to normal.They reached a corridor that branched into two, a fire exit on their left.

‘You go up, I’ll try and lead them away.’He suggested.

‘But…’She started, and he could see the reluctance in her eyes.

‘No, this way we have a better chance one of us will transform, and it needs to be you first.’He pulled her close and kissed her quickly.‘Go.’

‘I love you.’She breathed as she backed away, both aware of the screams dying in the kitchen behind them, meaning they had succumbed to The Betrayed just as Vincent and Frank had.

Marinette hit the emergency exit at a run, holding up her skirts as she went.‘Tikki!’She called, and her kwami phased through the dress.‘Hair!’

‘I’m on it!’She swirled around Marinette’s head, power coating her until her hair was back in its usual bunches, the ribbons wider, red with black spots.‘It’ll return when you transform back.’

‘Thanks, Tikki.’She glanced over the railing as she could hear movement from below.Evidently some or all of them hadn’t taken Adrien as bait.She pulled the stairway door open behind her and closed it as quietly as she could, hoping they wouldn’t know which floor she had gone through, and she ran down the hallway until she almost collided with a housekeepers trolley, the hotel room door beside it standing open.

‘Hey!’She called.‘There’s an akuma in the hotel, you have to run!’One of the uniformed staff hurried out, thanking her, and she stepped inside the room, pressing her back to the wall behind the door.‘Okay, Tikki, spots on!’

 

‘Shit!’Adrien fell back as he bounced off the fire exit, having hoped to lead The Betrayed out onto the street, but something stopped it, the handle moving up and down but door not budging.He turned to see the mayor approaching his eyes shining golden, his face blank and emotionless.‘Mayor, this is a serious violation of safety regulations, having a fire door that doesn’t open.You could be fined for that.’He said as he scrambled backwards.

He didn’t get a response, rather the mayor bent down and grabbed his ankle, pulling him away and behind him.

‘Hey!’Adrien flipped over, managing to free himself, but before he could get far another hand grabbed him, then another, pulling him up and off his feet.‘Maybe we can talk about this?’He asked as the golden eyed slaves of The Betrayed surround him, each holding a limb and carrying him away in silence.

 

Ladybug stepped out of the window and threw her yo-yo to catch on the roof before rappelling down the building, checking each room as she passed it, just in case, as news vans arrived on the scene, Nadja Chamack and Alya getting out, followed by the cameraman.

‘There’s Ladybug!’Alya exclaimed, pulling out her phone and starting a live stream just as Ladybug’s feet hit the ground.‘Coming to you live from Le Grand Paris, Ladybug, what have we got?’

Ladybug spared her a glance.‘It’s an akuma, I don’t know anything else just yet, but please, stay out of the way and try not to get hurt.’And she sprinted towards the main entrance, crouching behind a large floral display and peeking around, finding one of The Betrayed’s golden eyed minions on the door.‘Okay, how am I going to deal with you?’She murmured, glancing around.Across the street an official city truck was taking down the Valentine’s decorations from the week before, and she devised an idea.Rushing to it, she took a length of coloured lights before launching herself into the air and dropping down behind the former doorman, entwining him in the lights and pushing him to the ground, before pushing through the doors.

 

‘Chloe, we can talk about this?’Adrien asked, finding himself bound on his knees before The Betrayed, seated on a chair at the back of the catwalk as though it were a throne.

‘Chloe is gone, Adrikins.’She hummed, drumming her golden fingernails on the arm of the chair.‘Once I have the miraculous’ to give to Hawk Moth, Marinette will be gone, and you will be mine.’

Adrien ground his teeth, knowing the flaw in her plan.‘Why haven’t you changed me already?’He tried, hoping to keep her talking, to give himself some way of escape.

‘Because I don’t want you to obey me because I told you too.’She sat forward and gazed at him lovingly.‘I want you to be mine because you want to be.’

‘We’ve been friends a long time.’He shook his head.‘Don’t do this.’

‘If this is the only way you will be mine, then this is the way it will be.’She stroked his cheek with her fingers and he pulled away from her touch.

‘I’ll never be yours by choice.’He shook his head firmly.

‘Hawk Moth says I can have you, if I get the miraculous’.’

‘You’re going to believe that maniac over me?’He spat.‘We were friends, you were my only friend at one point!Doesn’t that mean anything to you?’

‘Once.’She sat back heavily.‘Then you…and her.’

‘I love Marinette, and nothing you say can change that.’

Ladybug listened to the exchange from the ceiling tiles above the conference room, having climbed up there after a narrow escape in the lobby, leaving the two slaves tied up in a curtain.She couldn’t help smiling to herself at Adrien saying he loved her, and she was relieved to know he was safe.If she planned this just right she could get him to safety to transform too.Edging carefully along the struts between the tiles she peered through the corner of one that was slightly broken, and found herself above them.It was almost too perfect.Laying down she positioned herself between tiles for safety and balance, slipped her finger into the corner and carefully, oh so slowly, removed it.A small amount of dust dislodged with it and she stilled, hoping she hadn’t drawn attention to herself.No one looked up and she lifted the tile free, placing it atop the one beside it.

‘Where is she?’The Betrayed demanded.

‘I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew.’

‘I will find her and then I will end her.With her gone there will be nothing to stop you being mine.’

Ladybug pulled free her yo-yo and took careful aim.

‘There are more reasons besides Marinette that we aren’t together.’

Flicking her wrist the yo-yo extended, wrapping around Adrien and pulling him rapidly upwards and through the hole in the ceiling, The Betrayed screeching as she looked up.

‘Don’t you know it’s not nice to take what doesn’t belong to you?’Ladybug asked with a small smile as the yo-yo retracted, releasing Adrien as he gave her a relieved smile.

‘Get her!’The Betrayed howled, and Ladybug didn’t wait around to see how they planned on getting them, instead she led Adrien deeper into the crawlspace, finally allowing them to drop down in the staff room.

‘Now would be a good time for you to transform.’She told him, checking the door and finding the coast clear.

‘Anything for you, Bugaboo.Plagg, claws out!’

‘Do you have any idea where the akuma might be?’She asked as his transformation completed.

‘I think it’s her badge, the one with her job title on.It’s the only thing I can see from before.’

‘Which means we have to get up close and personal without her touching us.’She shuddered at the thought of the tentacles.‘It’s too small for me to grab with my yo-yo.Maybe I can break it with it though.’

‘Got to be worth a try.The only person she’s letting close to her without her power effecting it is Adrien.’He gave her a look that suggested more than is should.

‘Oh no, I don’t like that idea.’

‘If all else fails we can send Adrien in.He might be able to get the badge off her without having to fight for it.’

‘Which means he has to pretend to like her like…that.’She argued.‘I don’t think she’ll go for it, not after what she was just told.’

‘Maybe not, but akumas tend to be singleminded.Or rather dual.Get the miraculous’, complete their personal agenda.If her agenda is to win over Adrien then we’re good.’

‘And if it’s not?’

‘What else could it be?’He asked as she glanced back outside.

‘To hurt Marinette.’She said quietly.‘She could do that by hurting her physically or taking Adrien. Both would hurt, one more than the other.’

‘But she won’t harm Adrien, as much as it might pain him, she loves him, in her own weird kind of way.’

‘I still don’t like the idea of Adrien being out there, being the target.’

‘Bug.’His hand rested on her shoulder, sensing her turmoil.‘Odds are good if she goes after me like this, I’ll end up one of her Midas touched minions.Adrien can get close enough, you know that.’

She let out a long sigh.‘Fine.If that’s how you want to play it, you stupid cat, then who am I to argue.’

He pulled her back against him and kissed her cheek.‘Stay close, you’re about to see a master actor at work.’And he leapt back into the ceiling tiles, planning on transforming back once in position.

‘Won’t stop me worrying.’She muttered, slipping out of the door and sneaking back into the kitchen.


	39. Plan E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting The Betrayed is not going according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control! Here's another chapter!

‘No, no, no, no!’Ladybug dove for freedom but was too slow, taken down by the sheer numbers The Betrayed had sent after her.Chat Noir, or rather Adrien, hadn’t put his plan into operation yet, not that she had noticed, but she now had other things to worry about.She was held by no less than six people and dragged back to the events suite, knowing that while she had been hoping to get back there anyway this wasn’t the way she had wanted it to go.

‘Ladybug!’The Betrayed clapped excitedly.‘With you here Chat Noir won’t be far behind, then I can take both of your miraculous’ and, once I find him, live happily ever after with my Adrikins.’

‘Firstly, you’ll never catch Chat, he’s far too sneaky for you, and secondly, ew?You’re doing all this to Stockholm Syndrome some boy into being with you?’

‘Adrien will love me, once I get rid of his girlfriend.’

‘Good luck with that.’She muttered as more hands joined those already holding her, forcing her onto her knees and holding her there.

‘He’ll be mine, but first…’She snapped her fingers.‘Bring them to me.’

Ladybug fought against their hold, unable to move, unable to reach her yo-yo.Come on, Adrien, where were you?

As though in answer to her thoughts Adrien suddenly dropped out of the ceiling, landing heavily on The Betrayed’s lap, taking her by surprise.‘Sorry to just drop in.’He grinned, grabbing for the badge, but she caught his wrist.

‘Adrikins!You’re…you’re helping her?’She gasped.‘I have been betrayed again!’She waved her hand and two of her minions grabbed him, pulling him down beside Ladybug.

‘Nice plan.’She flicked him a glance.Adrien shot her an apologetic look, he really thought it would work.‘Not to worry, there’s always plan E.’

‘Plan E?’He gave her a confused look.

‘Yup.’She dropped suddenly to one side, allowing her leg to free, and kicked the minion holding Adrien closest to her in the kneecap, making him scream;‘Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!’

Adrien launched himself into his remaining captor, using the scream as a distraction, and rolling off the catwalk.

‘Run, Adrien!’She yelled, hoping he would come back as Chat.

‘You’ll pay for that.’The Betrayed got to her feet and sashayed her way to her, grabbing her face in her hand.‘To think the old me idolised you, thought you a hero.You’re no better than everyone else.’

‘Isn’t that the point?’Ladybug asked.‘It’s not suits or powers that makes a hero.It takes just one person to stand up to a bully, like you, like Hawk Moth.That’s the mark of a true hero.’

‘Pretty words.’She snarled.

 

_‘What are you waiting for!Take the miraculous!’_

 

The voice ran through The Betrayed’s head, making her pause, turning Ladybug’s head sideways.‘You know, I will take them, but I’m going to keep them.I always wanted to try out that yo-yo.’She smiled nastily, reaching for the earrings…only to be knocked back by Chat Noir’s baton as he cleared the door, sweeping it sideways and knocking down all those who held his lady.

‘Sorry I’m late, I wasn’t feline myself for a while.’He smirked as he retracted his baton, Ladybug backflipping away from her captors.

‘You’re always right on time, Chat.’Ladybug replied with a smile.

‘I guess this is what you call a golden opportunity.’He quipped as they defended themselves from the approaching minions.

‘We have to get that badge off her.’

‘One step ahead of you, Bugaboo.’He dispatched the closest to him as he spoke.‘Cataclysm!’

He dove forward through the legs of an approaching minion, hitting the catwalk and making it disintegrate, dumping The Betrayed on the floor.

‘Lucky charm!’Ladybug threw her yo-yo, catching the item that fell and looking at it in confusion.‘A hand mirror?’

‘Maybe those eyes work like Medusa?’He asked hopefully, flipping one of the minions over his shoulder.

‘We’d be gold by now, if that were the case.’She looked around frantically, backing up as more minions bore down on her.‘There!’She pointed at one of the lights Vincent had set up, the mirror lighting up next, then The Betrayed’s eyes.‘Chat!The light!’

‘Way ahead of you, my lady!He leapt back to the nearest lamp and angled it, as she flipped across the room, holding the mirror to catch the light and reflect it into The Betrayed’s eyes.

The Betrayed squealed, throwing her arm up, and in the confusion Ladybug flung her yo-yo, striking the badge and breaking it.

‘Time to deevilize!’She caught the akuma easily, purifying it and releasing it before throwing the mirror into the air and returning everything to normal.

‘What happened?’Chloe glanced around in confusion.‘Where’s Adrien?’

‘I’m sure he’s fine.’Ladybug assured her, turning as Chat’s miraculous began to beep.

‘I saw him earlier, I’ll go find him on my way out.’Chat said with a bow before heading towards the door.

‘Thanks, Chat.’She called after him before turning back to Chloe.‘What happened?’

‘Marinette Dupain Cheng.’She dusted herself unnecessarily.‘She just…ugh!’

‘You, uh, had a fight?’

‘No.’

‘So, what’s the problem?’She knew as Ladybug she had help the citizens, but this was a tricky one.

‘She took…she took Adrien from me.’

‘All this is about a boy?’

‘Didn’t you hear me?’She snapped.‘It’s about Adrien Agreste, he’s not just some boy!’Ladybug gave her raised eyebrows at her tone and her shoulders slumped.‘I’m sorry, Ladybug, I don’t mean to take it out on you, it’s just he chose her.What does she have that I don’t?I have everything!’

She shrugged, not really knowing what would help, certain anything she said would just irritate her more, but she had to try.‘Maybe it’s not about her, maybe it’s about accepting his decision.If you still want to stay friends with Adrien, maybe this is something you need to come to terms with.If you try and hurt them, you hurt him, and I don’t think you really want to do that.’

Chloe looked horrified.‘I’d never want to hurt him!’

‘Then be happy he’s happy.’She said quietly as her miraculous began to beep.‘If not then you risk losing him all together.You don’t have to be friends with his girlfriend, but being civil would be a start, if only for his sake.’

Chloe took in a deep breath through her nose as she mulled it over, thinking hard about what her hero had said, finally nodding.‘Thank you, Ladybug.’She stepped forward and, to Ladybug’s surprise, she hugged her.

The hero patted her back in what she hoped was a comforting manner.‘As long as it helps, you’re welcome.’

Her earrings beeped again and Chloe cleared her throat, stepping back and squaring her shoulders.‘Well, how do I look?’

‘Fabulous, as always.’Ladybug smiled.

‘You should go before you…’Chloe waved her hand at her.

‘Right!Bug out, Chloe.’She patted her arm and ran for the door to the kitchens, knowing there were more options that way for her to change back.


	40. An Old Fashioned Miraculous Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes Adrien to Master Fu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps, as promised, Marinette has taken Adrien to meet Master Fu.

Gabriel rewatched the footage from TVi and the Ladyblog over and over, trying to find some sign ofsimilarity, the pictures of his son and his girlfriend beside them for comparison.The closest similarity was the shade of lipstick Ladybug wore, but that was hardly concrete evidence, her hair unchanged despite knowing that when Marinette had left for the hotel she had her hair up elegantly, and it was up again when they returned to the offices, allowing their hair artist to remove the pins and comb again.He was certain she was the one, it would explain how Ladybug arrived at the hotel so rapidly, however he could find no proof, his scheme to expose her by her hairstyle had failed, but he had other ideas that would not be so easily foiled.

 

‘Bug?’Adrien said, looking up at the store façade she had brought him to.‘This is a massage parlour.’

‘You’ve never not trusted me before, kitty.’She walked back to where he had stopped by the curb and took his hand, pulling him towards the door.‘Where’s your trust in your lady gone?’

‘I trust you…but someone who greases up other people for a living?You’re sure this guy’s the guardian and not just trying to get you out of your clothes?’

‘Oh my God!’She laughed, Plagg and Tikki’s giggles joining hers.‘Come on, chaton.’

Marinette led Adrien through the entrance to a door decorated with a bamboo design, raising her hand to knock and not being surprised when it swung open before she could.She shifted her hold on Adrien’s hand, lacing their fingers, feeling his uneasiness and wanting to comfort him, and he tensed further as the door opened fully, revealing Master Fu, seated crosslegged in the centre of the low bed in the middle of the room.

‘Welcome back, Marinette, Tikki.’He said quietly, barely heard over the chimes sounding from the record playing on his phonograph.‘And to you, Chat Noir.’A small noise came from Adrien’s jacket pocket.‘And how could I forget you, Plagg?’

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s jacket, much to Adrien’s surprise at how happy he was to reveal himself.‘Hi, Master Fu, camembert in the same place?’

‘As always.’He placed his hands on his knees and opened his eyes as the black cat kwami flew through to the kitchen.‘Adrien Agreste.’He greeted him with a warm smile as Marinette closed the door behind them.‘You prefer coffee, but will drink tea.I will make some.’

‘I’ll do it, Master Fu.’Marinette offered, going through to the modest kitchen and preparing a tray, setting the kettle to boil before coming back through, where neither man had spoken.

‘Adrien and I were talking and…’

‘I accidentally told him about the book.’Tikki said, not wanting her chosen to take the blame.

‘It’s alright, Tikki.’Master Fu assured her.‘And I assume the two of you now know both sides of your masks?’

‘We do.’She nodded.

‘It took you long enough.’He chuckled.‘I also assume Adrien would like some answers?Come, sit.’He climbed off the bed to sit beside a small table, beckoning to Adrien.

‘We talked a little last night, I explained the circumstances surrounding the book, but it might be better for him to hear the rest coming from you.’

‘Wayzz!’Adrien heard Tikki call.‘Come and meet Chat Noir!’

‘Chat Noir is here?’A voice came from behind the phonograph, and to Adrien’s surprise another kwami floated out, green and resembling a turtle.‘It’s nice to finally meet you.’

‘Uh, and you.’

‘Wayzz.’He introduced himself with a small bow of his head.‘You should sit.’

‘Come on.’Tikki pulled on his jacket, encouraging him to the table, Marinette having gone back through to the kitchen.In just moments she returned with the tea tray, setting cups before each of them and pouring before sitting crosslegged with them, Master Fu clearing his throat.

‘You must have questions.Would you like to ask, or shall I start at the beginning and you may interrupt as we go along?’

‘I don’t even know where to start, so maybe you could tell me?’Adrien asked hesitantly, this small Chinese man not what he had expected at all, let alone another kwami.

Master Fu told Adrien all he had told Marinette; the history of the kwamis and their creation, the Order of the Guardians, the miraculous’, even showing Adrien the box containing the other charms.

‘So, Rena Rouge doesn’t actually hold the miraculous full time, not like us?’He asked, his fingers brushing over the fox miraculous as he spoke.

‘She will serve when called,’ Master Fu glanced at Marinette, who nodded slightly, ‘but the two of you are enough for most situations.’

‘What about the fight against Hawk Moth?’He looked at the two empty spots around the edges, the peacock and moth.

‘If we need her, she’ll come.’Marinette said confidently.‘I know she will.’

‘If she doesn’t have her miraculous how can you be so sure?’

‘I chose her.’

I looked at her in astonishment.‘You…you chose her?’

She nodded.‘I trust her.’He opened his mouth to speak but Marinette shook her head faintly, returning to the matter at hand.‘When we find Hawk Moth, what can we expect?’She asked Master Fu, Adrien knowing their conversation wasn’t over but perhaps was for now.

‘It will depend on who he is.’Wayzz said from where he had been laying on the teapot, enjoying the warmth.‘We know he is evil.’

‘That isn’t necessarily true.’Master Fu said thoughtfully.

‘He keeps sending monsters after the city of Paris with the sole purpose of stealing our miraculous’.Adrien said.‘Sounds pretty evil to me.’

‘But he may not consider himself so.Practical, yes; compassionless, perhaps; but focused, yes.Singleminded, definitely.I would consider someone who has lost, someone who loved so greatly only to have it taken away, and that they cannot see beyond their selfish agenda to get back what was theirs.’

‘And the ultimate power can do that.’Adrien nodded his understanding.

‘The ultimate power can do anything.But at a price.’

‘What price?’

‘To keep balance.’Master Fu bowed his head.‘Newton’s Third Law does not just concern physics. If someone wishes for riches, someone else will become poor.If they wish someone brought back to life, someone else has to die; balance.’

‘It’s a bad trade off.’Marinette shook her head.‘Would anyone like more tea?’

‘No, thank you.’Master Fu replied, Adrien shaking his head.‘But you are right.The cost of using the ultimate power by an individual is far too expensive.’

‘Wait,’ Adrien read between the lines, ‘by an individual?Does that mean that if more people use it together it has less of a cost?’

‘Very astute.’Master Fu complimented him.‘But not just any people.Those who carry the miraculous’ of creation and destruction.The two of you.’

‘Wait, what?’Marinette blinked, not having heard this before.

‘It is only to be used in the most dire of circumstances.’He warned.‘With it you can stop Hawk Moth once and for all, but only if you are unable to stop him by other means.’

‘So don’t use it unless we really have to, unless we have no other option?’Adrien checked.

‘Exactly.’

‘How will we know…’

‘You’ll know.’Master Fu said with a finality to it that made them share a look.

‘Okay.’Adrien said hesitantly.‘Is there anything we can do to try and find Hawk Moth?Relying on where people see akuma’s come from isn’t giving us much information.’

‘Says the guy who hasn’t been looking.’Marinette smirked at him.

‘No, but you’re doing a great job, and now we can work on it together.’

She turned back to Master Fu.‘Is there any other way?’

‘Not track him, no.Some of the kwamis can sense people, such as how many are in an army, or be useful in a rescue effort to find survivors, earthquakes and the such.’Master Fu added.‘It is an emotional connection, such as that which allows Hawk Moth to sense the great negative emotions needed to create akumas, but not specific people or miraculous holders, other than their own.’

‘It was worth a shot.’Her shoulders slumped and Adrien took her hand, offering her comfort.

‘It was.’Master Fu assured her.‘And if any of us come up with any other ideas we should do this again.’

‘Maybe we should get home.’Adrien suggested.‘It’s been a long day.’

‘Okay.’She nodded.‘We’ll come back again soon, Master Fu.Let me clear the tray.’She started clearing up but Master Fu rested his hand on hers.

‘Go home, Marinette.Try not to worry.I can clear up here.’

‘If you’re sure?I mean, I don’t mind…’

‘Go.’He smiled.‘It is wonderful to finally get to talk with you, Adrien.’He bowed his head and Adrien returned the gesture.

‘I’m glad we had the chance to talk.And thanks for the tea.And sorry if Plagg ate you out of cheese.’

‘There are worse things than hungry kwamis.’Fu laughed.

‘Not many things more demanding though.’Adrien remarked as he got to his feet, bringing Marinette with him.‘Come on, Plagg!’He called, and after a moment he appeared from the kitchen, a satisfied smile on his face.

‘Let’s not leave it so long before we come again.But long enough for Fu to restock.’He zipped inside Adrien’s jacket.

‘I will restock for you.’Fu rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile completely off his face.It was good to be able to have them all here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo the three miraculous holders working together to try and find their enemy! This pleases me!
> 
> On a final note, either my computer is haunted or it's dropping unsubtle hints. I shared a fanart with LazyWorkaholic (Hey dude! Namedropped again!) and it keeps adding it again to our shared pics on fb messenger...it's up to 20 at last count. I think it wants me to write a fic based on it...but I'm too busy with this one!!!


	41. Petting the Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out about dinner with Gabriel and gets a late night visitor from a certain kitty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys, my first gentle step towards heating things up! I have added a bunch of *** to mark where the goodness starts, in case you want to skip it, but this chapter is mostly heavy petting/kissing, little else. More is coming, and I'll mark that appropriately too!

‘We’re doing what?’Marinette asked in surprise.

‘We’ve been invited to dinner tomorrow night at Agreste mansion.’Sabine said, passing her daughter her plate.

‘Really?’

Tom laughed.‘It’s not that big a deal, Marinette.’

‘Not that big a deal?’She stared at him, her eyes wide.‘It’s dinner at Agreste mansion!With Gabriel Agreste!’

‘Didn’t you have dinner with him Sunday?’Sabine asked in amusement.

‘Well, yes, but this is all of us!’

‘We’ve had dinner before, most of your class and parents turned out for Christmas one year.’

‘Yeah, but this…this is different.’

Tom and Sabine shared a look.‘Because you’re now dating Adrien?’

‘No.’She said defensively.

‘Is it because it’s just us?’

‘No.’

‘Both?’Tom asked.

Marinette shrugged.‘Maybe.I don’t know, it just feels like a big deal.’She poked at her food.

‘We’ll try not to embarrass you.’Sabine patted her hand.‘We even offered to take dessert.’

Marinette managed to smile at her.‘I don’t know why I’m so worried, you’re great, Adrien adores you, and Mr Agreste seems to like me, it just feels like a big deal, our parents getting together when we’ve only been together for a week.’

‘It’ll be fine.It’s not like we’re getting together to discuss wedding plans.’Tom said casually.

‘Papa!’

‘Well, we’re not.’He looked between them.‘Right?’

‘Definitely not!’Marinette sputtered.

‘Then it’s no big deal.’

Marinette hoped he was right.Maybe it was because of all the attention their relationship had brought, some sort of mutual meal to discuss security or how to handle things with the press, but she felt a little uneasy about the whole thing, and the feeling lingered as she got ready for bed.

‘You don’t know why?’Tikki asked as she ran the brush through her still damp hair.She wouldn’t usually shower the night before working in the patisserie, but her hair had felt crispy from all the products in it.

‘No, it’s just bugging me, no pun intended.’

‘It’s probably just nerves.’

‘Maybe.’Marinette climbed the steps up to her bed.‘I don’t know.’

‘You’ll be fine.’Tikki stroked her hair.

She nodded, pressing her hand to her lips as she yawned.‘I have to say, work placement sure wasn’t what I thought it would be.’

‘I know it’s meant to help you open new doors, but you seem to have given new meaning to that!’Tikki giggled.‘Well, goodnight, Marinette.’

‘Goodnight, Tikki, sweet dreams.’She turned off the light and picked up her phone, planning on texting goodnight to Adrien, but before she could even open her messages there was a soft tap on the skylight above her, and she glanced up to see green eyes and a wicked grin looking down at her.Standing on her bed, she opened the hatch, allowing him to drop down beside her.‘What are you doing here, Chat?’She laughed quietly as he pulled her to sit straddling him.

‘I missed you.’He said before pulling her close and kissing her.

‘You dropped me home just three hours ago.’She murmured as his lips trailed over her cheek.

‘Three long hours.’He whined before pressing his lips beneath her earlobe, drawing a soft groan from her throat.

 

***********************************

 

 

Her fingers pressed into his back as his lips teased her, and he felt brave enough to graze her soft flesh with his teeth, delighted when she gasped, her hips twitching in his lap in a way that had his suit suddenly feeling too restrictive.He kissed down her throat as his hands convulsed against her back, cautious not harm her with his claws, and he couldn’t help but draw the skin at the curve of her neck into his mouth, sucking softly as her hand found its way into his hair, tugging just enough to set him purring.

She emitted a throaty moan that seemed to shoot through him and he rocked forward until he could guide her back onto the bed, careful not to crush her as lay atop her.His lips continued to work her skin, his hand caressing her ribs, after a moment realising the material had hitched up slightly.

‘Princess,’ he gasped, his lips making their way up to her jaw, ‘make me stop.’

‘Not yet.’She breathed, pulling him back to her lips.‘Not yet, chaton.’

The noise he gave was more a growl than a purr, so primal that Marinette pressed herself up against him as she pulled him closer, their bodies flush as their tongues danced together.Chat pressed his palm over her skin, his gloved hands picking up on her body heat thanks to the nature of the magical material, and suddenly his thumb brushed something softer, making them both still as the reality of the situation struck them.She was ready for bed, not wearing a bra, and they were in a much more compromising position than they had ever been before.He edged back from her, both of them breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

‘We should stop.’He murmured, brushing her nose with his, and she nodded.

‘Okay.’Although she didn’t sound convinced, and he didn’t try and move.

‘This was…’

‘Yeah.’She said, smiling at him as she combed her fingers through his hair.‘Eventually, minou.’

‘Eventually, Buginette.’He kissed her again softly.‘I should go.’She nodded, wishing he didn’t have to.‘But I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘You will.’He kissed her once more before crawling back off her and leaping up through the skylight.‘I love you, kitty.’

‘I love you too, Bug.’He blew her a kiss and gently closed the hatch, leaving her to drop back fully into her pillows with a big smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it for you? ;)


	42. Sweet Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter! Despite the title there is nothing inflammatory in this chapter!
> 
> I have spent the last few hours analysing Gabe's lair and transformation, the way in, all in the name of research of course! But if anyone has any theories about where it is, hit me up, because I'm freaking out with ideas!

Marinette rubbed her eye sleepily as she made her way down to the patisserie.She was looking forward to tomorrow, when she could finally sleep late.It felt like forever that she had slept later than seven and couldn’t wait to curl back under her covers, but first her shift at the patisserie then dinner tonight.

‘Morning, Papa.’She murmured as she entered the kitchen.

‘Good morning, Marinette…aren’t you a little…overdressed?’He took in her floral blouse, buttoned up at her throat, more dressy than she usually came down to the patisserie.She had on jeans and sneakers, but the shirt was nicer than she normally wore.

‘Uh, shirt?What shirt?Oh this shirt!’She fumbled awkwardly.‘I was half asleep and grabbed the first thing that came to hand!’

‘Do you want to change it?You have time?’

‘No!No, it’s okay.’She said quickly.‘I’ll put my apron on, it’ll be fine!’She grabbed her apron as she passed, pulling it over her head as she walked into the shop front, then froze.‘A-Adrien?’She gasped as she saw him helping Sabine put out trays of goods.

‘Morning, Mari.’He smiled as he straightened.

‘What…what, uh, what are you doing here?’She asked as he came towards her, bowing his head and kissing her cheek.

‘I enjoyed it last week, I offered to come back and your parents said I could.’

‘He’s keen.’Sabine rubbed her daughter’s arm as she passed.‘Could you unlock?’

‘Sure, Maman.’She went to the door, turned the sign and threw the locks off, ready for their first customers.As she came back Sabine went through to the back, Adrien stood smiling smugly at her, but the serious look on her face made him wonder if he had done something wrong.

‘What?’He asked as she reached him, glancing around him to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard and lowered her voice.

‘What do you mean, what?’She poked him in the chest before reaching up and pulling her collar aside.‘This!’

‘What…oh!’He pressed his lips together to try and stop his smile.‘I didn’t think you minded.’

‘I didn’t, until I had to find something this morning to hide it!’

‘I’m sorry, princess.’He said, but couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.‘What if I promise to buy you more turtleneck sweaters?’

‘It’s too hot doing this to wear a sweater, or a scarf!’Their heads turned as the door opened and their first customer came in.Marinette rang up the items as Adrien bagged them, bringing them to the counter and making small talk and waving them goodbye, Adrien wrapping his arms around her from behind as the door closed.

‘I’m sorry, Bug.Is there anything I can do to help?’

‘I don’t know.’She pouted, obviously frustrated.‘Maybe try further across next time, or lower.’

He forced down his laugh, taking a moment before replying.‘I actually meant to help you hide it.’Marinette’s eyes went wide as she realised what she had just suggested, and was struck dumb, but Adrien had no problem thinking of something to say.‘But, you know, we can do it your way too.’He nuzzled his nose behind her ear.

‘Are you determined to embarrass me to death?’She dropped her head with a groan but laid her arms over his at her waist.

‘Not to death.I’d miss you too much.’

‘Come on, you two.’Sabine’s voice came from behind them and they turned as one.‘There are still more trays to bring out.’

‘I’ll help, if you want Mari to stay on the till.’Adrien offered as the door opened again.

‘That would be great, thank you.’

The morning passed quickly, much like the week before, the couple taking time for breakfast before returning to work, and Marinette let Adrien help her frost some donuts, showing him how to move the piping bag rapidly to achieve the striped design.Sabine praised his skill as they set them out on the display, making him grin proudly and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at how happy it made him.Sabine suggested they finish early, giving them some time together before Adrien’s car returned for him.

‘Want to put our plan into action?’Adrien asked as they carried the plates cookies and cheese up to her room.They also had a box with two of the donuts in for themselves.

‘Which plan?’She frowned before pushing open the hatch.

‘The one to fool Alya into thinking we’ve been…busy.’

‘Oh, I forgot!’She replied.‘That would be fun!Tikki, I brought cookies.’

‘Thanks, Marinette.’Tikki swept down from where she had been playing on a handheld game in her hidey hole.‘Hello, Adrien.’

‘Hi, Tikki.’He opened his shirt for Plagg to fly out.

‘It’s so stuffy in there.’He complained immediately.‘I need some…’

‘Camembert?’Marinette offered him the plate and his face lit up.

‘You’re a spotted angel!’He gushed before taking the plate and floating off to the desk.

‘Donut first?’Adrien suggested, but Marinette shook her head.

‘Let’s have it after, because I’m pretty sure we’ll have messages to answer.’

‘Well, I have an idea, if you’re willing to go along with it?’

Marinette thought the idea was a little more inflammatory than they had planned, but she knew Alya would be more likely to buy into it.They emptied the box of condoms into the drawer and positioned the box on its side to prove it was empty on Marinette’s bed.He then sent it to Alya with the message; “Whoops!”

They didn’t have to wait long, they had barely come back down the stairs to eat their donuts when Adrien’s phone chimed a reply.

A ~ Really?!All of them?!This is a joke, right?

 

‘What do I reply?’Adrien asked, sitting as he was on the chaise with Marinette between his legs, her back to his chest.

‘Hmm.’She thought, offering him his donut to bite.‘Maybe I should reply instead?’

He nodded.‘What will you say?’

‘Actually, I was thinking of something more than just a message.’She told him her idea.

‘I like it.’He grinned.

 

Alya was in a fast food restaurant with her parents and sisters when her phone went off again.It would have been so much better if she hadn’t just taken a drink of her coke.She spat it across the table at the photo she received from Marinette, a rather large love bite on her pale flesh, with an attached message.

M ~ Apparently models get so hungry they’ll eat anything ;)


	43. Dinner with the Agrestes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Gabriel has arrived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to be sharing this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Marinette sat on a hard sofa between her parents before a roaring fire, the room pristine and elegant like the rest of Agreste mansion, and she suspected the room was more for meeting and greeting rather than relaxing in.Sabine had ensured they all dressed up, Tom virtually forced into a shirt and tie, herself in a red full length Oriental dress with embroidered cherry blossoms in black and white trailing over it.Marinette’s dress was one she had only had to wear once before, to a family friend’s wedding, but she was so grateful for it now.Its neckline was high, stopping halfway up her throat, and sleeveless, fitting her torso to her hips where it fell away with a netted skirt to just above her knees.The main material was flesh coloured, what designers liked to call nude, but overlaying it was intricate black lace.It was all an illusion, making you double-take to ensure she was actually fully covered, but as her maman had helped her pick it out she didn’t feel it was too much, too daring, and the nude wedge heels with ribbons fastened around her calves finished it perfectly.She had chosen to wear her hair down, as Tikki could fix it if needs be, and had a nude flower with black glittery edged petals fastened above her right ear.She knew she looked good, even with her bag slung across her that no amount of arguing from Sabine could make her leave behind, but she still felt nervous.She tucked her finger inside the neck of her dress, the lace not really irritating, but feeling the need to do so nonetheless, as though it would relieve some of the pressure she felt.

‘Stop fiddling.’Sabine murmured, and it was only when Tom’s hand rapidly hit his lap that Marinette realised she and her Papa had probably been doing exactly the same thing.

‘Sorry, Maman.’

‘You’ll be fine.’She patted her knee affectionately.

The door opened and Marinette was on her feet as though spring loaded, her parents rising a moment later as Gabriel Agreste strode into the room, closely followed by Adrien.Each had dressed for the occasion and if felt weird to Marinette to see Gabriel out of his trademark red and white outfit, even if the colour scheme was the same and just mixed up a little.His entire three piece suit was deep red, including tie and shoes, so perfectly coordinated they had to have been made to go together, his shirt and handkerchief in his pocket a white so bright that they almost glowed.Adrien wore a suit too, but had forgone a tie, instead choosing a simple black jacket, slacks, and white shirt.He still looked formal, but he had worn a suit most of the week and was itching for a little freedom.

‘Good evening.’Gabriel greeted them, his eyes flickering between Tom and Sabine before falling on Marinette between them, her hair covering her earrings completely.

‘Hi, Tom, Sabine.’Adrien went to each of them in turn, shaking Tom’s hand, kissing Sabine’s cheeks, before looking down at Marinette and taking her hands.‘You look beautiful.’

‘Thank you.’She smiled happily.

‘Dinner will be served shortly.Please, be seated.’Gabriel took one of the large, wing backed armchairs beside the fire, indicating that Adrien should take the other.

There was smalltalk for several minutes, simple, neutral things like the weather, before it was announced that dinner was served, but once they were seated Gabriel got down to other matters.

‘I wanted to thank you both for allowing Adrien to come and assist at your patisserie.I hear it is the best in Paris, and if Adrien wishes to spend time informing himself on business practices from other industries I cannot fault his choice.’

‘It’s really no problem.He’s a very good worker, quite dedicated and keen.’Sabine replied, seated as she was on Gabriel’s left, Adrien between them with Marinette opposite him and Tom opposite his wife.

‘I am glad to hear his work ethic continues outside of the _Gabriel_ brand.’He said as he picked up his wine.‘And your daughter seems to have the same dedication.Her abilities and talent have not gone unnoticed during the last two weeks.’

‘Thank you, Mr Agreste.’Marinette said, despite the conversation not being aimed at her.

‘You quite deserve the praise, Marinette.’He said sincerely.‘I believe you are truly…one of a kind.’

‘I’ve really enjoyed my time on work placement.’She replied.‘And I want to thank you for such a great opportunity.It’s really cemented the fact that a career in fashion is for me.’

‘Any time you wish to revisit the offices you are more than welcome.Or to come here of course.You have certainly brought a new dimension to things.’

‘We’re glad she left a good impression.’Tom said.‘We’re very proud of our little girl.’

‘As a parent should be.’Gabriel said, and it was only Marinette who caught the face Adrien pulled, just for a moment, but she caught his eye and they had a quick yet silent exchange of facial expressions, her telling him to behave, him replying with a part shrugged apology.

Starters were brought in and once they were alone again Gabriel continued.‘I wished to speak with you both about the forthcoming fashion showcase I have invited Marinette to take part in.’

‘She mentioned it.’Sabine commented.‘She was a little nervous about it.’

‘Maman.’Marinette grumbled, as though it were some big secret.

‘Which was why I insisted she spend yesterday becoming acquainted with everything from photo shoots, hair and makeup, to the catwalk, although the latter was disrupted by that..unfortunate akuma incident.I will ensure she receives more practice before the event.’

‘Yesterday did seem to help, she has hardly mentioned it, which normally means she is less worried about something.’

‘We can’t have you worrying.’Gabriel looked at her carefully.

She offered him a smile that she hoped hid how awkward she felt.‘Thank you, sir.I do feel better after all the help I had yesterday.’

‘Good.’He nodded.‘Now, why don’t you tell me more about your own designs?’

Adrien watched Marinette as she spoke so animatedly about that which she was passionate about, her parents adding things where they wished, and before he knew it they were being served the dessert the Dupain-Cheng’s had brought with them.

‘Are you both looking forward to going back to school Monday?’Tom asked as they all ate.

They shared a look, Adrien answering first.‘It’s getting back to normal more than anything.I’ve enjoyed the last two weeks but it’ll be nice to be back in routine again.’

‘And what about you, Marinette?’Gabriel asked.

‘The same, and I’ve missed spending time with our friends.’

‘You’ve been very busy, and that can interfere with your social life.’Sabine commented, as Tom’s phone began to ring in his pocket.

‘I’m so sorry, I thought I turned it off.’He apologised, pulling it free and looking at the display.‘It’s Mayor Bourgeois.’

‘You should take it.’Gabriel insisted.‘Please, feel free to step outside, if you wish.’

‘Thank you.I won’t be a minute.’Tom pushed away from the table and left the room, pressing the phone to his ear as he went.

‘Maybe that’s to ban me from being within a mile of Le Grand Paris.’Marinette remarked flippantly, and it was only when she put her fork up to her mouth that she realised they were all staring at her.‘What did I say?’

‘I don’t think he’d do that.You wouldn’t be able to go home.’Adrien reminded her.‘Or to school.’

‘What makes you say that?’Gabriel asked, putting down his cutlery.

‘I’m pretty sure the akuma yesterday was my fault.’

‘It wasn’t.’Adrien insisted.

‘No, let her speak.’Gabriel held his hand up to silence his son.‘Why do you believe yesterday was your fault?’

Marinette glanced at Sabine who nodded encouragingly, and she sighed before continuing.‘Me being there, with Adrien, provoked her.’

‘She’s jealous of Marinette, Father, you know that.’

‘That does not seem to be the whole story.’He pressed, knowing any information he could get may work in his favour.

‘I’d rather not go into details, sir, if you don’t mind?’Marinette asked.‘Needless to say there was a history before Adrien even started attending school.’

Gabriel stared at her.Many people had withered under that stare over the years, but the look Marinette returned was resolute, and he recognised the determination in them.‘You reluctance to disparage is admirable.Far too many are willing to belittle and deprecate to get people on their side.’

‘Maman and Papa always told me that if I couldn’t say anything nice not to say anything at all, but it’s only as I grew up I realised how important that advice is.’

‘It is also important not to allow others to hold sway over you by their actions or words.Take control.’He waited for her to look away, to glance at Adrien, something that would show she knew what he inferred with his words, but she firmly kept eye contact, doing nothing other than blinking.

‘That’s very good advice, sir.’

At that moment Adrien would have happily got down on one knee and proposed.He knew his father was testing her, for all he appeared to like her, he couldn’t help himself, and remaining strong with him was testament to her character, reminding him of how much he loved her.

Before anything else could be said Tom came back in, a small frown on his normally jolly face.

‘Is something wrong?’Sabine asked as he returned to his seat.

‘Not wrong.’Tom shook his head.‘Apparently there was a small business award for the district being voted on by the public, and the patisserie won.’

‘That’s wonderful, congratulations!’Adrien offered him his hand with a broad smile, while Gabriel simply sat back and steepled his fingers.

‘Thanks.’

‘You seem more stunned than happy, dear.’Sabine said, concern lining her face.

‘I am, a little.The grand prize is a ten day holiday for two to Venice.We leave next week.’

‘Venice is lovely this time of year.’Gabriel stated, as though that helped, as though he had no prior knowledge of this.

‘We can’t just leave without warning.’Sabine said.‘And not just from the patisserie point of view.’

‘Apparently, the prize fund also covers lost earnings while we’re gone.’Tom replied, but he seemed dazed more than anything.

‘You know I don’t care about the money, what about Marinette?We can’t leave her here alone for ten days!’

There was a long pause, during which Marinette watched her parents carefully.They deserved the recognition, they deserved the holiday, and the only thing stopping them going was her.She was about to say she would be fine alone, she had stayed home for weekends when they went to trade shows and the like, but before she could Gabriel spoke up.

‘She is welcome to stay here.’

The four other pairs of eyes suddenly turned on him, but he wasn’t surprised, he had counted on this.He laced his fingers together and rested them on the table.‘We have plenty of room, she will be well fed and cared for.Homework will be completed on time before any leisure pursuits are permitted, and you can take advantage of what is obviously a very well deserved prize.’As though to make his point, he picked up his fork and took another bite of dessert.

‘What do you think, Marinette?’Tom looked at his daughter across the table.

‘I…I don’t know what to say.’She fought to keep her smile from an out and out grin.This way her parents would still get to take the holiday while she got to spend more time with Adrien.‘It sounds perfect.’

‘There will be certain other rules to be obeyed, should you both agree to this, ones that we shall all be aware of, however, I am happy to take Marinette into my care until you return.’

‘What do you say?’Tom looked at Sabine hopefully.

‘If it’s really alright with you, Mr Agreste?’

He smiled at them.‘Please, call me Gabriel.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABE YOU CREEPY MOTHERFUCKER!
> 
> Also I came up with a huge theory behind, well, so much of the show, to the point I hope Astruc doesn't sue me!!!! All will be revealed!!!


	44. Embarrassed Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk in the wake of Gabriel's suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter this one, but I'm ten ahead again so I'm comfy posting another!

If Adrien had been made to guess what the “certain other rules” would be, he would only have been partially right.What probably gave him emotional scars was his father walking up and down in front of himself, Marinette, and her parents as though they were all being lectured, stating that while he knew the temptation to succumb to teenage hormones was great, he also understood that forcing them into separate rooms could be detrimental and lead to them wishing to rebel.He therefore proposed, if Tom and Sabine were agreeable, to allowing them to share a room, if they so desired, on the strict conditions that they would take all necessary precautions, of which Gabriel was happy to provide.Adrien didn’t think he had ever seen Marinette so red.

Eventually Gabriel asked Marinette and Adrien to go and speak privately, so he could do the same with her parents, which was how they found themselves all but hiding in the dining room, but at least they were alone.

‘So, uh, parents, huh?’Adrien said nervously from where he leant against the door he had just closed.

‘I…I don’t even know where to start.’Marinette walked the length of the table, her eyes still wide and cheeks still aflame.

‘I think we should start out simple.Are you okay with your folks going away?You won’t get…parent-sick?Is that a thing?Like homesick?’

She laughed, not knowing what else to do, but she found his innocent question so sweet.‘I won’t get parent-sick.’She assured him.‘I often stay home alone.Plus I have…’She pointed towards her bag.

‘You’re often home alone?’He frowned, having never realised that was the case.

‘Not really alone.’She shook her head.‘Often Alya will come for a sleepover, or we have patrol so I don’t notice it.It’s just the odd night here or there.’

‘I don’t like the idea of you being home on your own.’He frowned his concern as he came towards her.

She laughed.‘What do you think is going to happen that I can’t handle, mon chevalier?’

‘Okay, you have a point, but I still don’t like it.All it takes is for one idiot to find out a pretty girl is all on her own for them to get ideas.’

‘And end up with broken limbs.’

‘They don’t know that.’

‘Relax, it’s never happened.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘And I really am okay with Maman and Papa going away.They won an award, I’m proud that they’ve got this recognition.They deserve a vacation.’

‘And how do you feel about staying here for the duration of their stay?’He asked, taking one of her hands in both of his.

‘Pretty stunned, actually.’She glanced down before looking up into his eyes.‘You?’

‘Stunned about covers it, but I kinda like the idea.’

‘Only kinda?’She said in surprise.

‘Actually equally absolutely amazed and excited at the prospect.’He pulled her closer before tucking her hand behind his neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.‘But if any part of you wants to do this differently, even just the smallest doubt.We can slow down, separate rooms, anything, just…’

She silenced him with a kiss, pulling him down to her with a surprised squeak that soon gave way to a satisfied murmur.‘The same goes for you.Maybe you don’t want a girl staying in your room.’

‘Any other girl I wouldn’t, but for you, I’d make every exception.I like the idea of waking up with you in my arms and knowing it’s not just the remnants of a dream.’

‘You dream about that?’She asked him in surprise.

‘A few times now.’

‘You’re too much.’She pulled him down and kissed him again, longer this time, deeper, until they were both breathing heavily.

‘So are we going to do this?’He checked, his eyes hopeful.‘Are we actually going to live together for ten days?’

Marinette bit her lip and nodded.‘I think so.’

‘God, this is so exciting!’He bent his knees and picked her up, spinning her as she giggled.

‘You know what else?’

‘What?’

‘Alya’s face when we tell her.’

He grinned broadly.‘This is going to be so much fun!’


	45. Alya And Her Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little cute bants between buds to start you off this morning! I have a day of nipping to the store then paperwork *shakes fist* so I'm hoping to get more writing done later! But I really mustn't stay up past midnight tonight writing...

‘Girl, you’d better start talking!’Alya shoved her into the circular booth ahead of her.‘You’ve not told me shit about what happened Saturday night and it’s killing me!’

‘You’re just going to have to wait a bit longer until Adrien and Nino get here.’She laughed, and Alya’s response was to hit her with the menu.

‘You’re mean, I tell you everything!’

‘Yeah, sometimes more than I’d like!’She snatched the menu out of her hand.

‘And I can’t believe the damn box joke you pulled.’Alya took another menu but this time didn’t hit Marinette, instead she examined it as though she wasn’t going to have the same thing she had every time they came here.‘That was evil!There was me thinking you’d seriously got down and dirty with the man of your dreams, not that I believed you’d gone through forty in a week mind, and all you have to show for it is…this!’She pulled on Marinette’s scarf until she could see the edge of the mark that was slowly beginning to fade.

‘You deserved it!’Marinette nudged her.‘All these years of teasing me about Adrien and I could finally get you back.’

‘I still want to hear the whole story behind that.’She poked at her neck, and Marinette pulled the scarf back into place.

‘That is the whole story!I’m sure you can figure it out!’

Alya smirked at her.‘You got so carried away you don’t remember much else.’

‘Other than how good it was?’

‘You’ve got to remember where his hands were, give me that at least!’

‘There was some…under the shirt touching.’Marinette admitted.

‘Wait, like boob grabbage?!’

‘Shh!’Marinette clamped her hand over her mouth and held it in place.‘ And no!Not grabbage!More…awkward caught it with his thumb.’

‘Good awkward?’Alya’s words were just recognisable through Marinette’s hand, and she slowly moved it away.

‘Good awkward but kind of made us realise the reality of the situation.Made us stop.’

‘Ugh.’Alya dropped her head back.‘I’m not saying you should rush, but if that made you think it was real, boy do I have news for you about the other stuff.’

‘We know about the other stuff, we just weren’t expecting to get there so fast.’

‘Some of the best make out sessions are unexpected.’She wiggled her eyebrows at her, glancing over as the door opened to see Nino and Adrien come in, laughing at something one of them had said.‘How much not to ask him outright how far you’ve got?’

‘The same price as me not telling Nino about the guy at the Halloween party you thought was him.’She gave her a challenging eyebrow.

‘You wouldn’t?’Alya gasped.

‘No, I wouldn’t!But you would!’She shoved her friend playfully.

‘You’re the best, Mari.’She grinned, pulling her into a sideways hug.

‘She is the best.’Adrien said as he slid into the booth beside his girlfriend.‘Hey.’He said softly before bowing his head to kiss her softly.

‘Hey yourself.’She replied once they parted.

‘Still excited?’

‘Still excited.’She confirmed.

‘Yeah, and she won’t tell me what she’s so excited about!’Alya pounded her fist on the table in frustration.

‘Same, babe.’Nino slung his arm over her shoulders.‘So you gonna spill now or what?’

Adrien and Marinette shared a look, an out and out grinning loved up look.‘You start.’Adrien prompted her.

‘Okay.’She turned back to her friends.‘Maman and Papa’s patisserie won a small business award!’

‘That’s great!’Alya clapped her hands.‘I’m going to have to make sure I stop by and congratulate them!What was it for?’

‘Best small business in the district, as voted for by the public.’

‘That’s amazing!’

‘But what does that have to do with you two?’Nino waved his finger between them.

‘Part of the prize is ten days in Venice.’

‘And you want us to keep an eye on him while you’re gone.’Nino teased.

‘No.’Adrien pulled a face at him.‘I don’ t need anyone to keep any eye on me, thanks.’

‘I’m not going, it’s a trip for two.They leave in a week.’Marinette continued, if only to stop them from guessing.

‘House party at Marinette’s place!You want me to DJ!’Nino snapped his fingers.

‘No!No parties!’She gasped in horror at the thought.‘I’m not even going to be at home!’

‘You’re not?’Alya frowned.

‘No, she’s going to stay with me.’Adrien smirked.

It wasn’t often they got to see Alya speechless, they could count the number of occasions on one hand in fact, but this was perhaps the longest they had seen.It was actually Nino who broke the silence first.

‘No.Way.’He breathed.‘There is no way Mr Gabriel Six-Foot-Stick-Up-My-Ass Agreste is letting you have a girl stay over!Not for ten days, not even for a night!’

Adrien shrugged.‘What can I say, he offered to let her stay with us so he knew she’d be taken care of, and Tom and Sabine still get to take their vacation.’

‘This is huge!’Alya suddenly yelped, as though whatever had been holding her back suddenly snapped.‘You’re going to stay over for ten days?At his house?’

‘Actually it works out as eleven nights, once they checked the dates of flights and stuff.’Marinette explained.

‘Holy crap.’Nino shook his head.‘My folks wouldn’t let Alya stay over that long.We’re lucky to get them to agree to one.’

‘We’re pretty surprised ourselves.’Marinette admitted.‘But this means that Maman and Papa don’t have to worry about me while they’re away.’

‘But, like separate rooms, right?’

Adrien and Marinette shared a look, and that was all Alya needed.

‘NO FUCKING WAY!’

And that was how they all got kicked out of the diner before they even got a chance to order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a second to thank Nino Lahiffe for the phrase 'Mr Gabriel Six-Foot-Stick-Up-My-Ass Agreste'. Bravo, my son!


	46. Cold Hard Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late late akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't let them have a normal night before they return to school!

Snow had returned to Paris in a late winter storm, and of course the night before they returned to school there would be an akuma.It was cold, wet, late, and the akuma was like a shadow beast, stepping from each silhouette caused by the streetlights, all but invisible, its movements camouflaged by the heavy snowfall.It was like something out of a horror film, something Marinette had never enjoyed nor warmed to, despite Alya constantly trying to get her desensitised to them.

Chat slid down the street on one knee, finally coming to a stop beside Ladybug.‘Didn’t I see this in a horror movie once?’He asked as though reading her mind.

‘I hate horror movies.’She muttered, putting her back to his to enable them to keep both sides covered, her yo-yo spinning defensively.‘How are we supposed to fight something we can’t see?’

‘Maybe it’s not about seeing?’He suggested.‘Maybe that’s the problem.We’re trying to look for something that isn’t meant to be looked for.’

‘Kitty, you might just be onto something.’She said as she glanced around.‘If it can see us but we can’t see it, that’s not very fair.We’re pretty much in the spotlight.’She threw out her yo-yo and broke the nearest streetlight.

‘Great plan, my lady.’He extended his staff and broke another, both of them continuing until the street was almost completely in blackness.‘Now what?’

‘Close your eyes, chaton.’She said, taking her own advice and listening to what was going on around her, holding her yo-yo still, waiting for a target.

The silence was eerie and all encompassing, the darkness making it all the more emphasised, and it was the sudden disturbance in the movement of the snow lashing against them that alerted them to its presence.Chat extended his staff rapidly as Ladybug threw her yo-yo, tripping the akuma towards Ladybug enough to enable her to entwine it.

‘Chat!’She yelled as she opened her eyes, able to make out the silhouette of the creature, overly long limbs and fingers like claws.

‘Cataclysm!’He said, spinning towards where he knew their foe to be.‘Where am I aiming, Bug?’

‘It’s got to be his hat!’

‘Got it!’He flipped over the shadow between them, bringing his hand down on the hat as she held the akuma still.The hat disintegrated but no akuma flew free.

‘That wasn’t it?’She gasped, having thought that they had this one in the bag.

‘I guess not.’Chat turned, just as the akuma appeared to darken further, the string of the yo-yo falling through it as though it were intangible.‘Look out!’He yelled, but it was too late.It rose to its full height and became solid again, lashing out and catching Ladybug in the chest, flinging her back against the nearest building.

Chat set off in her direction at a run as she fell to the floor, winded, but she pushed herself up, seeing starbursts in her eyes despite the darkness, and it was disorienting.Everywhere was still dark, the snow distorting everything.

‘Bug?’Chat’s desperate voice came from close to her left.

‘I’m here, minou.’She assured him as she got shakily to her feet.

‘I think it’s time for a charm.’He suggested, taking her arm just to know she was there.

‘I think you’re right.’She took her yo-yo and flung it in the air.‘Lucky charm!’

What fell into her hands was heavy and bulky, and after a moment of feeling around she found a button, depressing it and illuminating the area so suddenly it was almost blinding and she clicked it straight off.

‘Okay, so that’s a flashlight.’She replied.

‘Maybe rather than eliminating all the light we need to eliminate all the shadows?’Chat suggested.

‘Looks like it.I’m going to turn it on again so I can try and figure out what to use, think you can distract it while I do?’

‘It’s what I do best.’She could hear the grin in his voice, squeezing her arm lightly before rushing off.

‘Well I know that’s not true.’She murmured to herself before hitting the button again, closing her eyes until they became accustomed to the brightness then looking around the street, her eyes finally finding something spotted, far off in the distance.‘Chat!Herd it this way!’She called, setting off at a run before throwing her yo-yo and heading off into the distance.

Just minutes later she stood behind the glass pyramid at the Louvre, the dim lights inside no match for her flashlight, but she turned it off again, wanting to wait for the right moment.The signal for that moment was Chat being thrown into the pyramid, sliding down it upside down until he hit the floor.Ladybug could just see the creature through the glass, pressing the flashlight to it and waiting patiently.Eventually it stepped into the courtyard, finally close enough.

‘Chat!Close your eyes!’She yelled as she switched it on, the light flooding through the glass and refracting in different directions, hitting the akuma and showing it for what it was; a smaller body inside the larger outer shell, another hat on its head as though the outer was just an illusion made of darkness.‘Chat, it’s the hat, inside it!’She called, and he opened his eyes again, seeing what she meant, extending his staff and knocking it clear of the outer body, the momentum of his staff splitting it and the akuma flying free.

‘Bugaboo!’He prompted her, and she flipped over the pyramid, throwing her yo-yo, catching the akuma and purifying it.The street soon returned to normal and they stood beside the pyramid, everything back to normal, just the victim, an unfortunate bar worker who had left work to find his car had been stolen.Lieutenant Raincomprix, who had arrived on scene just as the akuma was destroyed, was taking him to the station to file a report.

Ladybug glanced at the clock on the building and sighed.It was almost two am.She had only had about two hours sleep when the alarm went up.She hoped she could get some more before her alarm went off.

‘We should get home, chaton.’She said as her earrings began to beep.‘Busy day tomorrow, and the chance of me being late is getting better all the time.’

‘Get some sleep, Buginette.’He leant in and kissed her softly.‘Want a ride to school tomorrow?’

She shook her head.‘I’m just across the street, but I’ll meet you outside.’

‘I’ll be waiting.’He kissed her quickly.‘Hopefully this weather will have cleared up a little before then.’

‘We’ll see.Goodnight, minou.’

‘Goodnight, my lady.I love you.’

‘I love you too.’She called after him as he propelled himself onto the rooftops.Time to get home herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I made a tumblr sideblog just for Miraculous stuff! Find me at @miraculousmumma!


	47. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class go back to school after their work placements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter for today, I'm going to try and get an early night! Wish me luck!

Marinette was late, of course she was.She shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was, not having got home until gone two am, and then what little sleep she did have was marred by nightmares about an akuma they couldn’t see, an akuma they couldn’t beat.She saw Chat hurt over and over, unable to stop it, unable reach him, unable to save him.She finally fell into a deep sleep less than an hour before her alarm went off, and she managed to sleep through the first twenty minutes, her body refusing to stir before that.She threw on jeans and a t-shirt, running through her morning routine quickly and grabbing her bag and coat before hitting the stairs, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter and running down to the patisserie.

‘Late again already?’Sabine called in amusement as she raced by.

‘I had a bad night!’She called over her shoulder.‘See you later!’

She heard the first bell as she finished crossing the street, seeing Adrien waiting outside, checking his watch.‘I’m here!’She called, and he looked up, smiling at her.‘Sorry I kept you waiting.’

‘I literally just got here myself.’He took her hand as she reached him and pulled her inside.‘Couldn’t wake up this morning.’

‘Same.’She huffed out a sigh.‘We have to stop you-know-who before we reach exams, because this will kill us.’

‘We’ll work on it.’He promised, leaning over and kissing her hair.

‘Tonight?’

‘Chinese.’He pulled a face.‘Patrol after?’

‘Sure.’

‘Tomorrow though, come over for dinner and homework, assuming we have some?’

‘We have Ms Mendeleiev tomorrow, so that’s pretty much a given.’

‘Right.’He laughed, the second bell sounding as they entered the classroom, only to be drowned out almost a second later by the cheering of their classmates.

Mademoiselle Bustier stood at the front of the class, joining in with the applause but more subtly.The only people who weren’t were Chloe and Sabrina, and that they could have guessed, had they known this was going to happen.They sort of stood in front of the desks, looking around the room, in particular at Nino who seemed to have already claimed Marinette’s seat, freeing the front bench for them.

‘Alright, everyone, settle down.’Mademoiselle Bustier announced, the noise level gradually lowering.‘Take your seats, please, you can deal with the betting pool at recess.’

‘Betting pool?’Marinette glared at Alya.

‘It’s been four years, half the school is on the list.’Alya laughed.

‘Oh my God.’Marinette mumbled, sliding onto the bench seat as Adrien did the same.

‘Cheer up, princess.’He nudged her.‘This is better than the press.At least these are our friends.’

Marinette offered him a smile that really didn’t disguise her worries at all.She was pretty sure she knew what was coming.

 

‘Who asked who out?Where was your first date?Did he get you flowers?When was your first kiss?When…?’

‘Rose, take a breath!’Alya laughed.

‘But it’s so exciting!’Rose squealed.

Pretty much all of the girls from their class had cornered them once the pool had paid out at recess, surrounding them on a bench while Marinette tried to finally eat her apple.Chloe had spoken to them, a brief hello as she passed, making sure she used both of their names so they knew it wasn’t just for Adrien, and it had left Sabrina completely confused, not sure how she was supposed to respond after such an uncharacteristic display by Chloe.

‘We can answer those, don’t worry.’Adrien assured Rose, and her disappointed face soon brightened again.‘I asked Marinette, we went bowling then to the Valentine’s festival for our first date, and that’s where we had our first kiss.I got her flowers for Valentine’s.’

‘He did.’Marinette smiled, showing Rose the picture on her phone, which was soon being handed round.

‘They’re so pretty.’Mylene commented, admiring the blooms.‘Are these stargazer lilies?’She accidentally touched the screen and it scrolled forward to a picture of Marinette and Adrien at the photoshoot, both dressed to the nines.

‘Whoa, what’s that?’Alya asked, looking over Mylene’s shoulder.‘You never showed me that!’

‘What?’Marinette was on her feet, trying to grab her phone, but Alya held it away, scrolling through the pictures with an increasing level of disbelief, stopping when she reached the shot of them both in swimwear, Adrien holding Marinette close as she put a large sunhat on his head.

‘What the hell?’Alya laughed, turning the phone to show her.‘Where are these from?’

‘You know Mr Agreste wanted us to practice for the showcase.’Marinette leant further, her hand on the back of the bench as she tried to snatch it back.

‘But a photoshoot in swimsuits!Holy shit!’

‘Miss Césaire!’The whole group cringed as Mr Damocles yelled, having not realised how close he was.

‘Sorry, Mr Damocles.’Alya apologised rapidly.

‘I should think so!That kind of language has no place in a school.I shall take that.’He took the phone from her hand and looked at the display before turning to Adrien and Marinette, the latter of which turned bright pink as he looked them over.‘And I would appreciate it if you kept the romance out of the school too, Miss Dupain Cheng.’

‘Yes, sir.’Marinette replied quietly.

‘Whoever this belongs to you may retrieve it at the end of the day, and tomorrow morning I want five hundred words as to why cell phones are not allowed on school grounds, and a written apology from you, Alya, for your foul language.’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Good.’He walked away, shoving the phone into his pocket as he went.

‘Sorry, Marinette.’Alya apologised.‘If you want I’ll pretend the phone is mine and get it back later for you, I’ll even write the essay.’

‘No, it’s okay.’She shrugged.

‘It’s not okay, I’ll do the essay.’Alya wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind.‘Least I can do.’

‘Thanks.’She smiled up at her friend.

‘But if I’m doing that you really have to tell the story behind those photos.’Alya grinned.

‘Maybe I’ll just do the essay myself.’Marinette teased, knowing that both she and Adrien would talk about it to their friends, but there was no harm in stirring things up a little first.


	48. Getting Down To Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple go over Marinette's evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, tiniest of spoilers for Gorizilla, if you squint really hard! I think I've edited this, but even if I have I miss stuff, I'm just in a hurry to get back to writing, there's a lot going on!

The next few days were pretty standard for school, other than a lot more hand holding and stolen kisses.Patrols were uneventful, there we no akumas, but it left them extra time to go over what evidence Marinette had gathered about Hawk Moth and where the akumas had been spotted.

‘Holy shit.’Adrien breathed as he entered Marinette’s room, having been ushered up by Sabine, knowing Marinette was waiting for him.The entire floor, desk, and some of the walls, all held pastel coloured paper, seemingly coordinated by area, even the ink colours contrasted for easy reading.‘You weren’t kidding when you said you had a little research.’

‘Okay, first off, shush.’She made her way carefully towards him and he realised each little area had a narrow pathway leading to it.‘Second off, hi.’She rested her hands on his chest and went up on tiptoes, kissing him softly.

‘Hi to you too.’He murmured holding her close.

‘We have to get started, because if Maman sees this “mess” again she’ll throw it out.’She made little air quotes.

Plagg floated out of Adrien’s jacket, glancing around.‘What happened here?A paper factory throw up?’

‘If you’re going to make fun I won’t tell you where Tikki or your camembert are.’Marinette sassed him back.

‘Ugh!’He dropped his head back dramatically.‘Fine!Where’s the cheese?’

‘With Tikki.’

‘And where’s Tikki?’He asked desperately.

‘She’s on the roof, she doesn’t like it when I start sticking paper up.She got stuck to a piece last time and won’t reappear now unless I want help throwing ideas around.’

Plagg had gone by the time she finished her sentence, but she had been doing so for Adrien’s benefit anyway.‘Okay, this is for you.’She grabbed a folder off her chaise and handed it to him.‘Each page is a different akuma from the last three years, including where they were when they were akumatized and any eyewitness reports of where the akuma might have come from.’

‘Three years?’He flipped through the pages, finding printed pages rather than handwritten.

‘Yeah, it was after the first year I figured I’d better start properly collating this.’She reached the pull down board which now held a map of their district, a selection of brightly coloured pins scattered over it.‘Each akuma has a number which relates to each pin.’She picked her way to under her bed.‘This area is mostly brainstorming.Who it could be, the places ideal for a secluded hideout, that kind of thing.It gets pretty outlandish when I add ideas to it late at night.’

Adrien tilted his head and looked at one of her notes in pink pen.‘Alec Cataldi?The TV presenter?’He looked up at her and she shrugged.

‘Honestly getting desperate by that point, but some of these people have been akumatized too.We have to face facts we probably don’t know who Dick Moth is and we have to try and figure it out without a lead.’

He sputtered a laugh.‘Dick Moth?’

‘I get frustrated sometimes.’She folded her arms defensively.‘Name calling is the best it gets for getting back at him, other than defeating akumas of course.’

‘I’m not poking fun.’He came to her and pulled her into his arms.‘But what if we just go over the paperwork in the file and clear all this up until it’s useful?’

‘ _If_ it’s useful.’She said dejectedly.‘Knowing my luck it’s all bullshit and I’ve wasted three years of my life chasing false leads.’

‘It’s not wasted.’He said, helping her collect the paperwork in order.

‘Sure it is.’She complained.‘It’s inconclusive, it’s not helpful.’

‘Princess, you’re more positive than this, I know you are.’He stopped in his pick up and went to her, depositing the pile he had gathered on the desk, taking hers from her hand and placing it aside before pulling her into his arms.‘What if we go through your list of suspects and locations?’

‘Okay.’She murmured, and he kissed her, distracting her from worrying, and they finished clearing up together, Adrien then leading her to the chaise where he sat and pulled her back against his chest, the folder before them.

‘So, we have our very few suspects, and all our victims.’He looked over the list, his eyes falling on one scribbled out name.‘You took my father off the list?’

She turned far enough to see him.‘Of course I took him off the list.He’s been akumatized himself.’

‘That doesn’t mean he’s above suspicion, in fact anyone who has been akumatized could be.Here, look.’He pointed to other names she had crossed off.‘Mr Haprèle, Théo Barbot, even Jagged Stone.They’re all built like the illusion of Hawk Moth that we saw when Lila was akumatized, and that’s the best depiction we have, because when we first saw him, that first time, he was just a floating head made of butterflies, and that’s not really an accurate representation.’

She laughed softly.‘I guess so.But what good would it do to akumatize himself?’

‘We wouldn’t suspect him.’He said, as the idea sank in with himself.‘You have a pen?’

‘Sure.’She got up and grabbed one from the desk, handing it to him before settling back into her spot.‘What have you thought of?’

‘You know why I never thought you could be Ladybug?’He asked as he wrote in the names of as many of their suspects as he could, grateful she had photos of those they didn’t know personally, mostly screen grabs from the news or Ladyblog, which meant he could add any others who matched Hawk Moth’s body type.

‘Why?’She asked as she watched his neat handwriting add name after name.

‘Because I saw you both together.Timebreaker, when Alix was akumatized?’

‘Of course.’She breathed.‘That was…weird.Time travel, huh?Wait…how does that explain you and Chat-you being together when your bodyguard was akumatized?’

He chuckled, her body shaking with his laughter.‘That wasn’t me.’

‘It wasn’t?’

‘No, that was Wayhem.You know, the fanboy who was trying to help?’

‘Really?’She gaped at him in surprise.

‘Really really.’He showed her the modified list.‘What do you think?’

‘I think you put your dad back on it.’

‘Just in the interest of no favouritism.’He shrugged.‘Considering he has no imagination I doubt he would be capable of coming up with so many different names for akumas, let alone their flamboyant designs.Everything he styles is classy and sophisticated.’

‘I’ll give you that.’She shifted enough so she could rest her cheek on his chest, looking up at him.‘We will find him, won’t we?We’ll stop him?’

‘I’m sure of it.’He kissed her forehead.‘Can you even imagine what that will be like?’

‘It’s weird to think of it.No akumas.’

‘Would we keep the miraculous’, do you think?’He asked.‘You know, continue fighting regular criminals like we sometimes do on patrol?’

‘I like to think so, and it would be less stressful.’

He shifted her in his arms, pulling her closer.‘Maybe we could mostly live a normal life.’He lowered his lips to hers, barely a caress.‘It’s hard to think about the future when we fight evil all the time.It might be nice, to be able to have that.To settle down.’

‘I’d like that too.’She murmured.

‘Well, that settles it.’Adrien said, his lips just a fraction from hers.‘We have to stop Hawk Moth so we can have our happy ever after.’

‘The princess gets her knight.’She smiled up at him, knowing that would be a dream come true.


	49. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Sabine leave for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter, more to come later! I just started chapter 59 and omg! That's it, that's all you're getting!
> 
> Reminder, you can find me on tumblr @miraculousmumma!

‘You’re sure you have everything?’

‘Yes, everything.’Sabine rolled her eyes at her daughter checking and double checking that they weren’t forgetting a single thing.‘What about you?Everything in the car?’

‘Everything, even my computer.’She confirmed.This would be the longest she had been away from her parents, not that she was worried, but she was certain one of them would forget something.‘And I have a key so I can come back any time.You can’t.’

‘We have everything.’Sabine insisted, pulling her into a hug.‘You know how to reach us, even if you just want to talk?’

‘I know, Maman.’She closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace.‘And the same goes for you!’

‘Good.Don’t let Gabriel bully you into too much practice for the showcase.It’s okay to say no.’

‘Yes, Maman.’She dutifully replied.‘You’ll miss your flight if you don’t go.’

‘In such a rush to get rid of us.’Sabine leant back and cupped her cheek.‘Remember, if things…progress, use your party supplies, and that’s something else that it’s okay to say no to too.’

‘Maman…’She gave her an embarrassed look.

‘Alright, baby, I know.’She kissed her cheek firmly.‘We’ll speak to you soon.’

‘Just have a great time.’Marinette smiled.

‘And you.’She embraced her again quickly and stepped back, allowing Tom to hug her instead.

‘Behave.’He said simply, making her laugh.

‘Always, Papa.’

‘We love you.’He kissed her hair.

‘I love you both too.Have a great time!’They separated and she waved as they got in the cab, their luggage already in the trunk.

‘You okay?’Adrien asked, coming and wrapping his arm around her as she waved at the cab driving away.

‘Yeah, I’m okay.’She smiled up at him.

‘So, want to go home?’He suggested.

‘Yeah.’She nodded, knowing she could come back any time she wanted, and she would regularly just to check on the place.‘I’m ready.’

‘Great.I had this idea of what we can do for our first night.’

‘Really?’She gave him a raised eyebrow at what came to mind as he led her towards the waiting car.

‘Movie night!’He nudged her with his hip as they walked.‘I’ve got that new sci-fi blockbuster we missed at the movies because _someone_ couldn’t keep his akumatizing hands to himself.’

Marinette laughed.‘That does sound pretty good.’

‘Great.’He opened the door for her.‘We’ll grab some snacks, make a night of it.’

‘You are temptation, mon chevalier.’She stroked his cheek as she got in the car.

‘I’m temptation’He murmured to himself with a grin, before following her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, next time things get a little more...heated... ;)


	50. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedtime snuggle time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - HEREIN LIES LIGHT SMUT!
> 
> If you don't want to read it, skip past the many **********, however I recommend reading the bit after the ******** as it's just plain funny!
> 
> Enjoy!

‘To think we were actually thinking about paying to go see that.’Adrien shook his head as he used his multi remote to turn off the movie then the TV.

‘Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been so confused by a movie.And that ending?I’ve got more questions than answers, mostly about how that got into production in the first place.’

‘And all the critics have to have been bribed.’

Marinette laughed and it turned into a yawn.They had enjoyed a lovely dinner, just the two of them, brought dessert and a cheese platter back to Adrien’s room to share with the kwamis, and had cuddled on the couch under a blanket to watch the movie they had been sorely disappointed with.

‘Sleepy?’He asked unnecessarily.

‘Getting that way.’

‘Why don’t you hit the bathroom first?’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Completely.’He took the blanket as she got out of it, starting to fold it.

‘I’ll be back in a few.’She kissed him, yawning again as she grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.

Adrien took the time to turn back the covers and turn on the small light in the wall above the bed, turning off the main lights, his windows already on their blackout setting.He grabbed lounge pants and a t-shirt, thinking Marinette might appreciate not feeling pressured, and waited patiently, checking his phone just for something to do, unsurprised when he found a message from Alya, simply saying; Don’t fuck this up!

He shook his head and decided not to reply, the bathroom door opening and Marinette emerging in vest and shorts.

‘Is it okay if I wear shorts?I’m a little warm.’She checked.

‘No, that’s fine, totally fine.’He stammered, aware of how much flesh she suddenly had on show.‘I guess I’ll hit the bathroom next.’

She nodded, a shy smile on her face.‘Oh, Adrien?’

‘Yes, princess?’He turned back.

‘Do you have a preference of which side of the bed you like to sleep on?’

‘Oh, normally I sleep this side, but you take your pick.I’m a pretty heavy sleeper so I don’t think it’ll matter.’

‘Okay.’She put her clothes in the laundry chute as she had been instructed and went to the desk where the kwamis were playing a game on Marinette’s phone.‘Do you guys need anything before we go to sleep?’

‘No thanks, Marinette.’Tikki smiled.

‘You don’t snore, right?’Plagg narrowed his eyes at her.

‘I don’t think so, do I Tikki?’

‘Only one time, and that was because she had a cold.’Tikki assured him.

‘Good, then no.’He returned to the game.

‘Don’t forget to put that on charge when you’re done.’Marinette commented as she bent and kissed Tikki before going and getting into bed, laying down and trying to get used to the ridiculously comfortable mattress and bedding.She started out laying on her back, then rolled over onto her side, facing where Adrien would be laying.It felt more natural but she was still nervous, her stomach fluttering as much as a newly freed akuma.It was only minutes before Adrien came out of the bathroom and slid into the bed beside her, snuggling into his pillow so he faced her, smiling broadly.

‘So, do you want to find out if we’re cuddly sleepers?Or do you like your space?’

‘I don’t know.I guess I’m used to space, but that’s not to say I won’t like cuddling.’

‘We should try it, just in case.’He suggested.

‘Okay.’

He rolled onto his back, holding his arm out for her, and she snuggled into his side, her head resting on the soft spot where his shoulder met his chest.She curved her arm over his waist as his held her to him, and she tilted her head to look at him.

‘I like it so far.’

‘Me too.Shall I get the light?’She nodded, and he did so, the room suddenly so dark they could barely see one another’s silhouettes as their eyes adjusted.‘Goodnight, princess.’He whispered, lowering his head and kissing her lingeringly.

‘Sweet dreams, mon chevalier.’She replied when they parted, minted breath mingling as they tried to make out one another’s features in the darkness.

 

***********************************

 

It was on some unspoken and unseen cue that their lips met again, this time with fervour, Marinette inhaling sharply at the pleasure of Adrien’s tongue plunging into her mouth, her hand tangling in his hair as he rolled towards her, their bodies pressed tightly together as his hand roamed over her, clenching tightly when he reached the naked flesh of her thigh.Marinette raised her leg almost subconsciously, needing him nearer but not knowing how to do so other than to hook her knee over his hip, welcoming him closer, and a deep purr began in his chest.

Adrien shifted slightly, raising his own leg so his thigh nestled at her core, giving her a friction that only fed the deep heat pooling inside her, his hand pulling her closer with a grip on the soft flesh of her rear that had her groan into his mouth.Marinette’s hand slid over his back and grasped at his t-shirt, pulling it just enough that a line of skin above his hips was exposed, her fingers touching it tentatively in a gentle drag that was a sharp contrast to the heavy passion filled embrace they found themselves in.It quickly changed, her palm pressing fully against him and sliding upwards, dragging the t-shirt with her, and it was only then that he released her, leant back and pulled the t-shirt from himself.His lips were immediately back on hers, groaning as her hands found him again, pulling him until he was almost on top of her, his thigh caressing her intimately while her hands roamed over his skin.The kiss slowed somewhat, and Adrien trailed his lips down her throat, his tongue darting over the sensitive skin at the juncture of her neck before resuming their path.Her hips rocked against him as his lips reached the soft mounds of her breasts, rising and falling heavily with her gasped breathing.He nuzzled at the material of her vest before laying an open mouthed kiss over the peak budding inside, tongue flicking over the fabric and Marinette gave a strangled cry, her hips bucking against his thigh only making the heat inside her more pronounced.She pushed at him, easily knocking him off balance and onto his back, her lips quickly finding his throat as she pressed herself into him, their legs still tangled together.

Marinette nipped at his skin, not enough to leave a mark, but the groan he gave spurred her on, lathing her tongue over the flesh she had just teased before moving on to the next, creating a slow, tantalising trail first to his clavicle, then down further until her teeth grazed his nipple, the fingers of her hand teasing the other until he groaned loudly, one hand finding her hair while the other gripped her arm, pulling her up his body until he could kiss her again.His hands found the hem of her vest, pushing it up as his hands slid over her skin, feeling the warm flesh of her abdomen pressed to his, making his hips cant towards her.

 

******************************

 

‘My lady.’He whispered, those two words reaching through her as though an invisible hand touched her in impossible places.

‘Minou.’She replied, the word falling from her mouth on her breath, their lips brushing teasingly, until sudden music from their side made them both turn their heads as what could only be described as literal caterwauling started.

Adrien’s hand darted out and hit the light, illuminating the couple as they glared at the desk, finding Tikki sitting with her hand over her face, shaking her head in despair, as Plagg belted out what was obviously supposed to be his version of one of Jagged Stone’s most famous ballads.

‘It’s mood music, carry on!’He yelled before going back to mutilating the song.

They started laughing at the same time, Marinette dropping her head onto his shoulder as his arms wrapped fully around her.

‘Turn it off, Plagg!’Adrien said through his laughter, before kissing the top of her head, the music stopping a moment later.‘That was…’

‘Yeah.’She said in a hushed tone as she raised her head to look at him, cheeks flushed, her lips kiss worn.

‘Maybe we should get some sleep.’He suggested as he stroked her hair away from her face, far too aware of her body against his.

She nodded, unable to think of anything else to say, and they shifted around to face one another, Adrien curving both arms around her while Marinette pressed one to his chest, the other around his waist.

‘I love you.’He murmured as he nuzzled his cheek against her forehead.

‘I love you too, kitty.’She replied, sleep pulling at her adrenaline worn senses once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Amirite?!


	51. Curious Kwami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki wakes Marinette with a strange feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh this is where things start to happen! Strange things! Enjoy!

Something brushed Marinette’s face, she wasn’t sure what, but it tickled and disturbed her sleep.She tried to sweep it away, assuming to be a loose hair, but she was wrong.

‘Marinette?’

She blinked open her eyes, heavy with sleep, focusing on Tikki close before her.At some point she had obviously rolled over, as Adrien was now cuddled against her back, spooning her, bodies fitting one another’s perfectly.

‘What is it, Tikki?’She murmured.‘What time is it?’

‘It’s a little after three.Can we talk?’

‘Now?’Her chosen grumbled, her eyes drifting closed again.

‘Yes, now.’

‘Okay.’She sighed the word, carefully moving Adrien’s arm before sliding out of the bed and padding quietly to the bathroom, closing the door before turning on the light above the sink.‘What is it?’She asked as she blinked a few times, becoming accustomed to the light, then realising how worried her kwami looked, how her little brow was furrowed, her eyes wide.‘What happened?What’s wrong?’Marinette’s voice showed her concern immediately, reaching for Tikki, allowing her to sit in her hands, and she could feel she was trembling.

‘I can feel something, something I haven’t in a long time.’

‘You’re shaking.’She pointed out wholly unnecessarily.

‘Marinette, I can feel something I shouldn’t.’Tikki whimpered and curled up in a ball in her palms.

‘Please, Tikki, you’re scaring me.’

Tikki let out a shuddering breath and raised her head, her eyes wet with unshed tears.‘I can feel…desperation, despair, someone, something is in terrible pain, mental anguish.’

‘Who?’

Tikki ignored her questions, launching herself at Marinette’s chest and clinging tightly.‘Help me find it, Marinette?Please help me?’

‘Of course I’ll help, just tell me where to go.’

Tikki nodded vigorously, flying away from Marinette and towards the door.‘Bring your phone, we might need a light.’

‘Should we wake Adrien?’

‘Not yet, not until I’m sure.’

‘Not even Plagg?’

Tikki shook her head.‘Please, Marinette?’

‘Okay.’Marinette followed her back out into the bedroom, grabbed her phone from where it was on charge, and after one last look at Adrien sleeping soundly, she followed Tikki and left the bedroom.

‘Tikki, we’re going to get in trouble.’She whispered harshly as her kwami floated seemingly aimlessly back and forth in the hallway beside the stairs.

‘It’s here.It’s here somewhere.’Tikki murmured, and Marinette was unsure whether she had heard her or not.She could hear her kwami continuing to mutter, and she swept across the hallway, Marinette reaching her as she stared at the door to Gabriel’s atelier.

‘Tikki, we can’t go in there!’Tikki didn’t answer, instead she flew through the door, leaving Marinette on the other side.‘Tikki!Tikki!’She hissed, the door clicking then opening.‘I can’t just go sneaking around Mr Agreste’s atelier!’She said as Tikki pulled the strap of her vest to make her follow.

‘It’s here, it’s…under here.’Tikki swept over the room low to the ground while Marinette stood by the door, watching as though she expected them to be caught at any moment.

‘Tikki, we’re one floor up.’Marinette glanced at her.‘It could be someone downstairs.’

‘No, no it’s not.I can feel where everyone is.Mr Agreste, Nathalie, they’re asleep.Adrien and Plagg too, I can feel where they are, all of them, but I’ve never felt this before.I don’t know what it is.’

‘Tikki, I don’t know what to suggest, I can’t feel what you’re feeling, I don’t know…’Tikki zipped towards her at high speed, stopping so close Marinette couldn’t focus.Tikki laid a kiss on Marinette’s forehead, power tingling where they touched, and Marinette felt it run through her like a cold finger down her spine, and on its heels came emotions; fear, anguish, torment, enough to make her choke and sink to her knees.Her eyes found Tikki again as they filled with tears.‘This is what you’re feeling?’Tikki nodded.‘It’s…it’s horrible.We have to find it.’

‘We do.’Tikki agreed.

Marinette forced herself to move, crawling across the floor until the feeling was at its strongest, looking up into the large golden painting of Mrs Agreste.‘What is it?Where’s it coming from?’

‘Down.’Tikki said, Marinette’s head spinning to find her.

‘Down.’Marinette nodded.She pushed to her feet, stumbling from the room and closing the door quietly before rushing to the stairs and down, into the room below the atelier, a sitting room of sorts, and she hurried to as close to where she had been crouched upstairs.

‘The room’s smaller.’She gasped, her heart too loud.‘It should be there.It should be…’She went to the wall and pressed her hands to it, looking it over for anything out of the ordinary.It was like she could hear crying, but not through her ears, in her heart and her mind, like a physical thing that weighed her down.She rested her forehead against the wall, unsure what to do, which was when she heard it.She pressed her ear to the wall and softly knocked, the sound echoing back at her.‘It’s hollow.’She moved up and down the wall, looking for a seam that might mark a secret door or something similar, but found nothing.‘I need to know what’s in there.Where it leads.We should get Adrien.’

‘Marinette?’Tikki said seriously, and she turned to her.‘This is too much for you.’

‘What?’She looked at her kwami in confusion.

‘The power, it’s too much all at once.I should have given it to you gradually.I’m sorry.’Tikki hung her head.

‘It’s not too much, it’s okay.’Marinette assured her.

‘Marinette, look at your arms.’

She did as her kwami suggested, gasping when she found bloody furrows in her flesh, finding blood on her own fingers.‘What happened?’

‘The power, the emotions, they’re too strong.’Tikki explained gently.‘You’re still young, it’s hard for your body and mind to cope with.Let me take it back and we’ll go and get Adrien.’

Marinette nodded, tears still streaking her face.‘Alright.’

‘Hold still.’Tikki told her, again floating close to her and kissing her forehead, this time withdrawing the power, pulling out of Marinette like gum stuck to a shoe, and as the last of the power left her, Marinette’s body decided now would be a good time to completely shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I left you on a cliffhanger! You're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	52. Marinette Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki fetches Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, no more cliffhanger, as promised! It's about 6.30am, see how nice I am sharing as soon as I could?!
> 
> Okay, I should warn you, as the story picks up you can expect more of this kind of shit from me!

‘Adrien!’Tikki practically landed on Adrien’s face in her hurry to wake him.‘Adrien, wake up!Come quick!’She patted him frantically.

‘Plagg, stop.’He groaned, trying to roll over only to have his hair pulled, keeping him where he was.

‘Not Plagg, Tikki!Quickly, Adrien, Marinette needs you!’

‘Marinette?’His eyes flew open as he became aware of the empty bed beside him, and the frantic kwami beating about his face.‘I’m awake, what happened?’

‘She’s unconscious, downstairs, hurry!’Tikki flew for the door and Adrien hurried after her.

‘What happened?’He asked desperately as he rounded the corner onto the hallway around the stairs, seeing the door to the downstairs sitting room open.

‘Later, come on!’Tikki encouraged him and he took the stairs two at a time, worry gnawing away at him.

Grabbing the door frame he propelled himself into the room, his eyes falling on Marinette, prone on the floor as though she had just been dropped there.‘Mari!’He gasped, throwing himself onto the floor beside her on his knees, his hand touching her back.She was clammy to the touch and her heart rate so fast he could feel it through her ribcage.He rolled her carefully onto her back which was when he saw her arms, bloodied and raw as though some wild animal had scratched her, blood flowing freely in several places.‘Tikki, what happened?Do I need to call an ambulance?’He asked frantically, cautiously slipping his hand under her shoulders so he could cradle her in his arms.

‘No, it would be too hard to explain.She needs to rest in safety.’Tikki told him as Plagg floated into the room, yawning and scratching himself inelegantly.

‘What’s all the fuss about?’

‘Mari…I don’t even know.’Adrien said, his worry clear in his voice as he got to his feet, bringing Marinette with him.She was a dead weight in his arms, completely unresponsive.

Plagg flew to him and looked her over, narrowing his eyes before turning to his creative counterpart.‘Tikki, what did you do?’

‘Not now!’She shoved him ahead of her to get them out of the room.

In minutes Adrien was laying Marinette on the bed, ensuring her head was supported before noting how pale she looked, dark rings under her eyes, lips bloodless.‘Is there anything I can do to help?’He asked, terrified by how she looked, how frail.

‘Bathe her arms then bandage them.’Plagg answered.‘The rest she has to sleep off.’

‘The rest of what?’Adrien eyed him suspiciously as Tikki zipped off to the bathroom.

‘You’d have to ask Tikki that.’The black cat kwami didn’t take his eyes off her, laid on the bed, knowing it was one of several things Tikki could have shared but should have known better than to do so with such a young chosen.

‘Tikki?’He turned, finding her coming out of the bathroom with a damp washcloth.

‘Here, Adrien.’

‘Thanks.’He sat on the bed beside Marinette’s hip and carefully took her arm, wiping it over and worrying all the more when she didn’t even flinch at the cold cloth on her wounds.‘Tell me what happened.’

Plagg took a seat beside Marinette’s still form, waiting for Tikki’s explanation.

The small red and black kwami sighed, flying down to stroke Marinette’s hair.‘I couldn’t sleep, something was disturbing me, so I reached out with my abilities.I could feel someone in terrible pain, they were tormented, suffering, and I knew I couldn’t do this alone.I asked Marinette to come with me to find it.’

‘Did you?’Adrien asked absently, his eyes concentrating on his task.

‘No.’She shook her head.‘We could feel where it was coming from, but couldn’t find the source.’

He looked up at her.‘We?’

She nodded.‘I shared my ability to sense strong emotions with Marinette.It became too much for her.I should have known better, but I couldn’t ignore it.’

‘How did it become too much?What’s happening to her?’Adrien finally took his eyes from Marinette’s arm and looked at Tikki.

Tikki let out a sigh that seemed to wrack her entire frame.‘Sharing a power with someone like Marinette, someone like you, has to be done with care.You’re both strong, but still young.I thought it would be okay, that it would just be for a short while, but the emotions we felt were so strong.Her body tried to get rid of the feeling the only way it knew how.’

‘You mean she did this to herself?’He gasped, as though his mind hadn’t yet been able to comprehend the wounds and the blood on her hands.

‘They were self inflicted, but not intentional.She didn’t even know she was doing it.’

‘Tikki.’Plagg shook his head.‘I’m meant to be the impulsive one.’

‘I couldn’t help it!’Tikki said desperately.‘If you could feel what I felt, you’d understand!’

‘You can’t feel what she can?’Adrien asked, gently laying Marinette’s arm down before walking around the bed and crawling up on her other side, taking care of her other arm.

‘She’s creation, I’m destruction.’Plagg shrugged.‘We’re opposites.She’s the emotion to my physical.’

‘You’re physical?’Adrien cast him a doubting glance.‘All I ever see you do is eat cheese.’

‘I mean I’m more attuned to physical things, whereas Tikki can sense emotions.’

Adrien nodded as he thought.He had more questions but one thing sat at the forefront of his mind.‘Will she be alright?’

‘A few hours sleep and other than sore arms she should be fine.’Plagg said, getting up and moving close to Marinette’s side, so close that when he curled up his back was pressed to her.

‘Should be?’

‘This will shake her, give her a scare.’Plagg replied.‘Sometimes that’s a good thing.’

‘I’m so sorry, Marinette.’Tikki murmured, burrowing against her neck until she was almost hidden by her hair.

‘I need to get bandages.’Adrien went through to the bathroom and collected the first aid kit he kept well stocked under the sink.It took him a little under ten minutes to bind her arms, both kwamis silent the entire time, pressed against Marinette as though their lives depended on it.Finally he was able to cover her, satisfied he had done all he could for her arms.‘Is there really nothing else I can do?’

‘Touch her.’Plagg muttered.‘Sleep and hold her.It’ll help.’

Adrien wasn’t sure how he was going to sleep, his stomach knotted with worry, but he climbed into the bed anyway, Plagg moving to allow him to get close but stayed against her himself, just on the opposite side.Adrien curled onto his side and snuggled close, placing a soft kiss on her cheek as he looked at her profile in the soft light.

‘Please be okay, princess.’He said quietly, before settling down to watch over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, she's still not awake, but she's not bleeding on the living room floor anymore! Next chapter coming a bit later!


	53. Walking and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a weird dream before waking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Marinette was falling, falling so far and so fast that she knew when she hit the bottom it would end her.There was no way it couldn’t.She didn’t have her yo-yo, she couldn’t save herself this time, and Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen.A glance at herself showed she was in her civilian clothes, not Ladybug’s magical outfit, where she could take the impact.The ground raced towards her and she couldn’t look away, no matter how hard she tried.No, she was pretty sure this was how she was going to die.

But then the ground was gone, just as she should have struck it she passed through, into darkness that encased her like a velvet cloak, thick and viscous, almost alive, the only sound that of someone crying.It was terrifying.It sounded so desperate but there was no sign of a source.

And she was no longer falling, she was standing, in a room lit with lanterns, heavy beams lined not only the ceiling but walls too, and the crying echoed off the metal room eerily.

‘Hello?’Marinette called as she turned, hoping there wouldn’t be a reply, hoping that whatever was this hurt, this desperate, wouldn’t answer.The answer never came, or at least no words did, instead there was a fluttering noise from above her and her head automatically tilted back, her eyes seeking out its source.

The ceiling above her seemed to move, circling then descending, slowly at first but increasing in speed, until it came at her in a rush and she realised what it was.Hundreds of akumas, unnatural purple wings beating down on her, hitting her skin until her body was encased, smothering, suffocating, choking.

Marinette screamed and lashed out, kicking at what held her legs, pushing at the weight on her stomach and chest.

‘Mari, princess, it’s okay, it’s me!’Adrien’s voice reached her ears as a light flicked on, and she could see him leaning over her, almost holding her down with his weight as her thrashing ceased, her body trembling in its wake.She threw herself at his chest and clung to him, so relieved to see him, that there wasn’t an akuma in sight, and that they were safe in his room.‘It’s okay, Bug, really it’s okay.’He assured her, settling back down and holding her to his chest, rubbing her back comfortingly.

After several minutes her breathing returned to normal, her body stilling, and Adrien leant back, wiping away the hair that had stuck to her brow during whatever fevered dreams she had endured.

‘How are you feeling?’He asked as he cradled her face in his palm.

She nodded, unsure of what she actually meant by the gesture as it wasn’t really an answer, more a reflex action.It took her two tries and three swallows to get words to come out, and when they finally did her voice was timid.‘I’m here, it’s okay.’She said as though trying to convince herself of the fact as much as anything else.

‘It is okay, you’re safe, we’ve got you.’He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, relieved she was alright.

She glanced down to see that the “we” he referred to were himself, Tikki, and Plagg.The cat kwami had somehow managed to get himself tangled in the sheets, and Tikki was cautiously returning from where she had turned on the lights.Marinette let out a deep sigh, her body relaxing and she closed her eyes.

Tikki pressed herself against Marinette’s cheek, hugging her tightly.‘Marinette, I’m so, so sorry for what happened.’

‘It’s okay, Tikki.’Marinette pressed her hand over her back.‘What did happen?’

They all laid together in the blankets, Adrien holding her in his arms and the kwamis laid on them, both watching Marinette carefully for any negative signs from her ordeal.First Tikki told her what it was she had shared, then how she had gone to get Adrien when she took back the power.Adrien and Plagg carried on with how she had been brought back to the room where Adrien bathed and dressed her wounds.Finally Marinette told them about her dream, none of them having any idea what the references could be, if they were relevant at all, but they would keep them in mind.

‘Can you still feel the emotions?’Marinette asked Tikki quietly.

She shook her head.‘It’s easier when everyone nearby is asleep, there are less active brainwaves to have to filter through.I think that was why I didn’t notice until the early hours.’

‘I guess that makes sense.’Adrien replied thoughtfully. ‘But it doesn’t answer what you heard or where from.’

‘The wall below where I felt it was hollow, but it wasn’t like it was behind it.’Marinette explained.‘It was like it was further, like the feeling was leading me to it.’

‘That’s what it does.’Tikki explained.‘Like Master Fu explained, in situations like earthquakes it can lead us to survivors.’

‘You think that’s what it is?Someone’s hurt and needs help?’

‘Not hurt.’Tikki shook her head.‘It was like they accepted their fate, but really didn’t like it.’

‘Emotional pain.’Marinette’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Adrien leant up on his elbow to look down at her, her face concerned.

‘We’ll figure it out, princess, I promise.’

She sighed, still feeling drained despite having slept, and she flexed her arm, the wounds beneath the bandages itching slightly.‘Just how bad are my arms?’

‘Not too bad, they should have stopped bleeding, but they looked sore.’

‘They feel sore.’She grumbled, pushing with her arms to sit up and relieved when they held her weight.

‘I’d suggest you keep the bandages on for the day then we’ll put some antiseptic on them later, if they need it.’Adrien watched her carefully as she swung her legs out of the bed, taking a moment to assess how she felt.‘Go easy, princess.’

‘I’m fine, I think.’She replied, taking a breath and pushing to her feet.Her legs shook faintly but she carefully made her way towards the bathroom door, pausing by the desk as she looked at her pink charger.‘What happened to my phone?’

‘Where was it?’

She ran her hand into her hair as she thought about it.‘I had it when we went through the house looking for the feeling.’She recalled.

‘You probably dropped it in the sitting room.I’ll go find it.’

‘Thanks, kitty.’She smiled as he got out of bed and came towards her, fighting hard not to trail her eyes over his naked chest.

‘Anything for my Buginette.’To her surprise he didn’t kiss her, but he did pull her close, cradling her to his chest protectively.‘I’m glad you’re okay.’He murmured, his lips pressed to her hair.

‘Me too, chaton.’She replied, cuddling against his chest, closing her eyes while enjoying the simplicity of the gesture and how it made her feel.

 

‘Someone has been here.’Gabriel stated as he walked across his atelier towards the painting of his wife.

‘Are you sure, sir?’Nathalie asked.‘Perhaps you just forgot to lock the door.’She regretted it the moment she said it, and the look he gave her made her bow her head.‘Sorry, sir.’

‘I need to check on matters.’He ignored her apology.‘Assure I am not disturbed.’

‘Yes, sir.’She left the room, locking the door behind her, and Gabriel stepped up to the painting of his wife, looking at her with such a deep longing that it hurt like a physical thing..Pushing the feeling away, knowing he had to concentrate, he reached up, depressing the buttons hidden in the painting then descending as the floor opened below him.


	54. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theories are thrown around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursemaid Adrien is back!

Adrien carefully unbound the bandage on Marinette’s right arm.She tilted her head as she watched him, his face a mask of concentration, and dammit if it wasn’t the cutest thing.His forehead was crinkled and he was biting his lip.The bandage pulled where it was stuck and she inhaled slightly, making him stop.

‘Sorry, am I hurting you?’He glanced up worriedly and she couldn’t help but lean forward and cup his cheek, kissing him gently, her lips nudging his cautiously yet insistently.Adrien quickly got over his surprise and returned the kiss, still holding her arm in both his hands, allowing her to lead.Her fingers trailed into his hair as they continued, the kiss nothing but open mouthed caresses that left them both breathless.

‘What was the question again?’She asked breathily.

‘Uh…’Adrien couldn’t actually remember.

‘He asked if he was hurting you.’Plagg rolled his eyes where he sat on the coffee table, watching as Tikki took the antiseptic spray out of the first aid kit.

‘Oh, no.It just pulls a bit.’She glanced down at her arm, but only briefly, unable to take her eyes off Adrien’s for long.‘Do the band aid thing.Pull it off fast.’

His eyes went wide.‘How about I don’t?’

‘Don’t go soft on me now, kitty.’

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

She laughed.‘Chaton, I let Alya wax me, trust me, this will be fine.’

‘Dammit, you’re braver than I thought.’He murmured before hesitantly taking a tight grip on the bandage.He looked down at it, then back into her eyes.‘I don’t think I can do it.’

She huffed out a breath.‘Okay, here.’She took her hand out of his hair and gripped the bandage tightly, peeling it back and off her skin, trying to keep from flinching if not for her benefit then for Adrien’s.He looked like he might faint.‘It’s fine.’She said, looking up at him with a small smile before pulling it off the rest of the way with a sudden, dramatic; ‘Ouch!’ that made him jump in his seat.‘Gosh, I’m so sorry!’She laughed at his wide eyed expression.‘It’s so funny!’

‘It’s really not.’He pouted, throwing the now free bandage aside and examining her arm while avoiding her gaze.

‘Oh, minou, I’m sorry.’She gripped the front of his t-shirt and pulled him to her by it.‘But that was so cute.’

‘Cute isn’t what I’m going for.’He pulled an irritated expression that only made Marinette’s laughter worse.

‘Alright, not cute, but you’re definitely adorable.’She brushed her nose against his and quickly kissed him.

‘I’m trying to be serious.And caring.’He argued.

‘You’re definitely caring, and I’m sorry I’m not taking this seriously.’She gave him an apologetic look.‘I promise to behave.’She sat back and offered up her arm.

He narrowed his eyes at her.‘No more teasing?’

‘Can I tease you after?’

He fought to keep the smile from his lips and failed.‘Later, I know you still don’t feel good about what happened last night.’

She sighed, the lighthearted mood she had been trying to keep up fading.‘Later.’She replied simply.

‘I know it’s still bugging you.’

She gave him a raised eyebrow.‘Puns?’

‘Accidental.’He took the antiseptic Tikki offered him.‘And once we’ve been over it it should be easier if we need to again.’

She nodded, watching as he shook the can then sprayed it on her skin, the cool liquid soothing her irritated skin.

‘I don’t think these need wrapping again.’Adrien commented.‘But we can if it starts catching on your clothes.’

‘Okay.’She murmured, letting him start on the other bandage.

‘I guess we need to do our homework some time too.’He said, more for something to say than because he wanted to do it.He hadn’t meant to upset her but she was overly quiet now.Maybe he should have let her keep teasing him.‘It was just math, right?’

‘Uh huh.’She replied quietly.

‘Should be straightforward enough.’He let her pull the bandage off the rest of the way before picking up the spray again.‘It was just a couple of problems.’

‘Adrien, do you have a basement?’She asked suddenly, and he paused before spraying her arm.

‘I don’t think so.’He said, but it was hesitant.‘There’s places father doesn’t like me going, like the kitchen for example, so I guess it’s not out of the realms of possibility.’

‘Basements are normally off kitchens.’Marinette responded.‘At least those I’ve seen are.’

Adrien sprayed her arm, this time she flinched, sucking in air through her teeth.It was definitely the more damaged of the two.‘Sorry, princess.’

She shook her head.‘Don’t worry.’

They sat quietly for a moment while the spray dried and they thought.‘Wait.’Adrien said.‘You think my father is hiding something in a secret basement?’

‘Doesn’t have to be your father.’She shrugged.‘He has a staff, and if the entry is in the kitchen who’s to say if he even knows it’s there?’

Adrien’s mouth fell open.‘What if one of the staff has a sex dungeon down there!’

Marinette flushed pink but at least she laughed, which had been his aim.‘I really hope not, given how…negative the feelings were.’

‘Some people like that.’Plagg remarked nonchalantly, drawing all of their attention.‘What?You know it’s true, spots.We’ve had chosens before who…’

‘I don’t think Marinette and Adrien need to hear that!’Tikki said rapidly.‘And what we felt wasn’t even close to the emotive response that would create.It was resigned, defeated.People only feel like that when all hope is lost.’

Adrien saw Marinette swallow hard, last night evidently still having its own negative effect on her, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.‘What about the catacombs under the city?Could it be someone, or something, down there?’

She looked up at him.‘I guess it’s a possibility.Do they extend this far?’

‘They might.They’re making new discoveries every year.’

‘Do we investigate?’They just looked at one another for several moments before turning to the kwamis.

Tikki shrugged.‘It might be worth taking a look, but it would have to be when everyone is asleep, if you want me to guide you that is?’

‘I think it would be best if you could.’

‘I will.’She assured him.‘But I don’t think we should do this tonight.’

‘Why not?’Marinette asked, as Plagg yawned and dropped back onto the table with his arms out, as though this were the least interesting topic in the world.

‘Because you need more rest, Marinette.’Tikki flew up before her.‘You may feel better but it took a lot out of you.Your body needs time to heal.’

‘I, uh, I actually don’t feel better.’Marinette admitted meekly.

‘You don’t?’Adrien asked in concern.

She shook her head.‘I feel shaken, like someone put a whisk inside me and mixed me all up.Really unsettled.’

‘That’s normal.’Plagg said, not moving.‘Your body has had a traumatic experience.’

Tikki nodded.‘He’s right.It can wait until you feel better.’

She sighed but nodded.‘Alright.’

‘So homework next?’Adrien suggested.‘If you feel up to it?’

‘Let’s get it done.’She agreed.‘Maybe it will take my mind off things.’

Adrien had to admire her bravery, her sheer tenacity no matter the situation, and this was no exception.One thing he was certain of however, and that was he would protect her with all he had, and try to ensure she never went through something like she had the night before alone.

 

‘Was everything in order sir?’Nathalie asked as Gabriel walked into her office.

‘Nothing was disturbed.’He stated.‘However I still believe someone had been in my atelier.Is there anything new to report?’

‘One thing, sir.’Nathalie pushed her glasses up her nose.‘Adrien and Marinette came down to do their homework before dinner, there was something…unusual about her.’

‘Which was?’He looked at her curiously.

‘She appeared tired, drained, and had red scratches on her arms, very raw and fresh, although she tried to cover them you could see them at the cuff of her shirt when she moved a certain way.’

‘Scratches?’He narrowed his eyes.

‘Yes, sir.Some were very deep and had evidently bled.’

‘How…peculiar.’He said eventually.‘Continue to observe her and make a note of anything else unusual.’

‘Yes, sir.’She nodded as he turned to leave, pausing by the door.

‘Have them made aware I will be joining them for dinner tomorrow night.’He didn’t wait for a reply, knowing it would be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one of my favourite things in this chapter is Plagg oversharing! And Gabridouche is still creeping me out!


	55. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien shares some secrets with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more quick chapter before I go sleepies, which I'm going to as I'm exhausted, and I promised LazyWorkaholic I would! A slightly emotional chapter this, short but emotional. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, thanks to Jeni I never really resolved the cellphone issue! Adrien found Marinette's phone, so don't panic, I'll go back and add it to clarify!

‘It’s easy.’Adrien positioned Marinette’s hands over his own on the monochrome keys of the piano.

‘I don’t imagine this is how you learnt.’She smiled over her shoulder at him from where she sat between his legs on the piano stool.

‘Actually my mother used to do this with me when I was small.’He told her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

‘That’s really sweet.’She said as she relaxed her hands, letting her fingers lower when Adrien’s did, starting a simple melody she recognised.‘You never mention her.’She spoke quietly, unsure whether this was an intrusion or not.

‘Talking about her won’t bring her back.’He replied simply, shifting so he was no longer resting on her but his chest pressed fully against her back.

‘No, but it’s okay to remember the good times, it’s okay to remember period.’

He sighed, and she didn’t know if he realised or not but his arms tightened either side of her, whether from tension or protectively she wasn’t sure, but how he responded would tell her if she should drop it or not.‘I remember her.’He said quietly.‘She’s everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.Little things remind me of her, but I can’t remember why.’

‘That’s okay though.’She replied, taking back her hands and placing them in her lap as he increased the pace of his playing to the point she couldn’t comfortably keep up.

‘Sorry, I’ll slow up.’

‘No, play how you need to, Adrien, it’s okay.’

He stopped and swallowed hard, instead wrapping his arms around her middle, resting his cheek against her hair.‘He won’t tell me what happened.’

‘You father?’She checked, and he nodded.‘I don’t like speaking bad of people, especially those I don’t know well, but he doesn’t seem the, uh, easiest person to talk to.’

He chuckled at her subtle description.‘He’s not.If he doesn’t want to talk about something, he won’t.All I was told is she was gone, she disappeared.I don’t know where, I don’t know when, I don’t know if they had a fight, if it was something I did…’His voice lowered at the last and she desperately wanted to face him, to make sure he was okay, but there was no room for her to get up.The next best thing was for her to push up on her toes and sit on one of his thighs.

She found his eyes downcast, almost closed, and the smallest twitch of his lips let her know he was fighting with himself not to get upset.She pressed her palm to his cheek, wrapping the other arm around his shoulders, trying to get him to look at her.‘Hey, it’s okay to miss her, it’s okay to grieve, even after all this time, but it’s not okay to blame yourself.You did nothing wrong.’

‘Maybe I did, I don’t know.’He finally made eye contact with her, his lids rimmed with unshed tears.

‘Adrien, no.’She kissed beside his lips, a firm press that was quickly followed by another on his cheek.‘I don’t believe that.I don’t believe there’s anything a child could do that would drive away a parent, and that’s what you were.You can’t blame yourself.’She kissed his lips softly and he blinked, forcing the first tear down his cheek, and he sighed.

‘I know you’re right, Mari, I do, but I still wonder, what if?Was there something I could have done?Unless he tells me I’ll never know, and neither he nor Nathalie will talk about it.’

‘Do you really want to know?’She asked, stroking his hair at his temple.‘You want answers?’

He nodded, his arms pulling her closer until he could press his cheek to her chest, eyes closed.‘More than anything.’

‘I can do that.’She said after a moments hesitation.

He sat back quickly and looked up at her.‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean there will be details somewhere, there has to be.It’s a digital age, people leave a trace.If you really want to know, I’ll do everything in my power to help discover the truth, because you deserve that.’

He stared at her, not quite believing what she was offering to do, not knowing if she knew how much this meant to him.In the end, he could think of only one thing to say.‘God, I love you.’And he pulled her down to his lips, kissing her soundly until there was nothing but the two of them and this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually looking into Mama Agreste's disappearance? Oh, this should go well!


	56. Detectives Marinette & Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya helps Marinette with her quest for the truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these girls, they're going to have their work cut out for them!

‘It’ll be fine.’Marinette assured him, smoothing her hands over his shirt front as Nathalie glared at them from the car where she waited for him.

‘I still don’t have to like it.’He stroked her jaw with his thumb.

‘It’s an hour, mon chevalier.’She reminded him.‘A little over.Go have your Chinese lesson, I’m going to check on the patisserie and will be back before you’re done.’

‘Can’t we go after together?’He whined.

‘No.’She laughed.‘You’re delaying.This is the best use of our time, plus we have to have dinner with you father later.’

He huffed out a dramatic sigh.‘Okay, fine.’He kissed her quickly.‘I’ll see you in an hour.’

‘Just over.’She reminded him his lesson was an hour and he had to get home yet.

‘Love you, princess.’He smiled as he started down the steps.

‘Love you too, mon chevalier.’She waved as he left, feeling rather than seeing Alya coming to stand beside her.

‘You two are too much.’She said, resting her elbow on Marinette’s shoulder.

‘We can’t help that.’Marinette blew a kiss to Adrien as his car drove away, turning to Alya as soon as it turned the corner.‘You’re sure you want to help me with this?’

‘An investigation into a mysterious disappearance?Girl, that’s my bread and butter!’Alya linked their arms and led her down the steps.

‘Okay, keep your voice down.’Marinette hissed.

‘Sorry, but it’s so exciting!Why can’t we tell Adrien I’m helping again?’

‘I told you, he’s not comfortable talking about it, but he does want to know.I don’t know how he’d feel about you knowing, so until I ask him this is between us.’

‘You know I’ve got your back.’She reminded her.‘So, what do we know so far?’

‘All we know is that Gabriel said she disappeared and that it was when Adrien was thirteen.’

‘Okay, that gives us a year.I can work with that.’

‘I hope so.It’s not much to go on, but it’s a start, right?’

‘Right.We’ve got this.’

 

‘A travel itinerary to Tibet?’Marinette looked at the printout Alya had just passed her.She had found it while Marinette was taking out their coffee cups.

‘That’s the last official place I can find her.A flight to Tibet and their itinerary.’

‘And she didn’t come back from Tibet?’

‘Not on the same flight as her husband.’She showed her the return details for the occupants of a private jet from Tibet.Gabriel Agreste, flight crew, and no one else.

‘If she went missing in Tibet you’d think there would be news reports, something.’

‘Missing doesn’t mean disappeared.’Alya commented, and Marinette’s head shot up, her eyes wide.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well,’ Alya leant back in her chair and counted her ideas off her fingers, ‘she might have chosen to disappear, less of a paper trail somewhere like that, cross a border, go on the run; or Mr Agreste might have had her killed…’

‘What?’Marinette all but screamed.‘He adored his wife, he would never…’

‘You don’t know that.’Alya interrupted.‘None of us know that.I’m not saying he did it, but it’s another explanation.There would have been a bigger investigation if he was really dead set on finding her.If she’d been kidnapped or something, it would have been all over the news; famed fashion mogul’s wife vanishes!That shit would be everywhere!He’d be offering rewards, never letting it out of the public eye…unless he knows why she left, or what happened to her.’

‘Holy shit.’Marinette breathed, sitting heavily on Alya’s bed.‘I hadn’t even thought of that.’

‘Honestly, neither had I, until you put the idea in my head and I started thinking.Why give up so easily?Why not use every resource he had to find her?He’s rich, he could have the world’s best investigators helping him, but it’s hush-hush.No one talks about it, no one asks questions, she’s just gone.’

Marinette’s breath left her in a rush.‘I don’t think this was what Adrien had in mind when he said we could try find her.’

‘The truth is often weirder than fiction.’Alya glanced back at her monitor.‘You’d better get going if you want home before lover boy finishes his lesson.’

‘Right.’Marinette tucked the printout in her bag.‘I don’t want to mention this to Adrien yet.’

‘Probably best wait until we have any evidence.’She agreed.‘I’ll keep digging, see if I can find anything else.’

‘Thanks, you’re the best.’Marinette smiled gratefully as she got to her feet.

‘Anything for my favourite girl.’Alya got up and embraced her.‘And don’t forget, I want a text the minute that boy slips you more than the tongue.’

‘Alya!’She laughed.‘We’ll talk about things when they happen.’

‘I know that’s a lie, because I only found out about the hickey because you wanted to tease me.’She gave her a wry look.‘As far as I know he might have already rocked your world.’

‘He has, just not like that yet.’Marinette grinned, going for the door.‘I’ll see myself out.’

‘I like that yet!’Alya called after her.‘It means it’s going to happen!’

‘Later!’Marinette shouted back, letting herself out of the apartment and heading towards Agreste mansion.


	57. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel knows what he's doing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm weak, I just want to get another chapter out!

Marinette and Adrien sat at the table, the head still empty as they waited for Gabriel to join them.

‘Does he do this often?’Marinette asked, wondering if it was unusual.

‘Not show up?Sure, all the time.’He shrugged, picking up his water.‘Don’t worry, if he’s not here in another five minutes Nathalie will tell us to go ahead and eat.’

Marinette realised what that implied and frowned at him.‘You always eat alone, don’t you?’

‘More often than not.’He put his glass back down.‘Actually I don’t really bother eating in here any more unless he’s already here when I come down, I just take my plate up to my room.’

‘That’s kind of sad.My parents sit down to eat with me nearly every night.’

‘That’s the difference.’Adrien shrugged.‘Yours actually…’

‘I am sorry I am late.I was…waylaid.’Gabriel announced himself into the room, silencing Adrien, who sat up straighter in his chair.

‘It’s fine, father, you’re here now.’Adrien got to his feet, but Gabriel walked straight by him to his seat.

No one spoke again until their food was served and Marinette had to fight not to squirm in the uncomfortable silence.She almost sighed in relief when Gabriel finally broke it.

‘How have you been sleeping, Marinette?’

‘Me?Oh, uh, well, thank you, Mr Agreste.The first night it was a little strange, but last night was much better.’

‘I’m glad to hear it.Everything else is satisfactory, I assume?The food to your liking?’

‘Everything is wonderful.I really can’t thank you enough.’

‘You’re welcome.Have you…’

He was interrupted by the akuma alarm sounding across the city but his eyes never left her watching as she tensed, dropping her cutlery and placing her hands on the table as though she were about to get up.

‘Uh…may I be excused, sir?’She asked tentatively.

‘For?’He asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘My, uh, my parents always make me go to my room during an akuma attack.’She explained as realistically as she could.‘I just thought…’

‘Nonsense, we’re perfectly safe here.Should it get too close Nathalie will deploy the security protocols.You have nothing to worry about.Please, continue eating.’

Marinette shot Adrien a desperate look.He had been on the brink of asking to be excused when she beat him to it, and now his father had told them to stay, to eat their dinner.All he could do was shrug slightly and resume eating himself, but doing so quickly in the hope of getting this over and done with.

‘How was school?’Gabriel asked as there was a huge crash somewhere in the distance, a plume of smoke appearing out of the window, some way off but dark against the pale sky.

‘School was fine.’Adrien said while loading his fork again between bites.‘But we got a load of homework, didn’t we, Mari?’

‘Loads.’Marinette nodded.‘Physics, math, literacy.’

‘Chemistry, history.’Adrien added.

‘All due tomorrow?’Gabriel eyed them both with a frown.‘That seems…excessive.’

‘That’s normal.’Adrien said quickly before taking another bite, knowing Gabriel knew nothing of his regular homework to compare it to.

‘I don’t understand why you like school so much if it cuts so heavily into your time.When you were homeschooled you were just as, if not more so, productive.’

‘It’s just not the same.’Adrien replied.

‘That was delicious.’Marinette said, putting down her fork on her suddenly suspiciously empty plate.Both of the Agrestes looked at her in surprise.While Gabriel’s attention had been on Adrien she had given a large portion of her food to Tikki, probably more than she could eat, and she could only imagine what the inside of her bag must have looked like.‘I really should get started on that geography homework.’

‘Geography?’Gabriel looked at her suspiciously.‘I don’t recall you saying you had geography homework.’

‘It’s…uh…from Friday!I didn’t get it finished.I have to do that before I start on today’s.’

‘I’ll give you a hand, I’ve had enough to eat.’Adrien said, re-placing his cutlery.‘And I’d like to check on the akuma attack on the news, see where it’s centred.’

‘That would be good too.’Marinette agreed.

‘We will watch together, then you can study after.’Gabriel stated, not asked.‘We shall go once I have finished eating.’

Marinette looked at Adrien in sheer desperation.All he could do was shake his head and shrug.He wasn’t sure what they could do either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe, you sneaky son of a...


	58. Housebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Marinette, and Gabriel watch the akuma attack unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this, but the next one...omg!

Marinette sat on the couch with Gabriel between her and Adrien.The akuma attack was currently at _Palais de Chaillot_ , the other side of the Eiffel Tower, but seemed to be coming towards them.She could hardly bear to watch, so much devastation and destruction being left behind with no one out there to stop it.Nadja Chamack had already, several times, stated that there was no sign of either Ladybug or Chat Noir.

‘I wonder where the heroes could be.’Gabriel said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.‘It is very unlike them to leave things this long.’

‘Maybe they’re busy.’Adrien replied defensively.

‘It is rather irresponsible to let an akuma roam free like that.Such damage to the city, not to mention the risk to human life.’

‘Probably unforeseen circumstances.’Adrien said through gritted teeth as Marinette covered her eyes with her hands as part of the _Palais_ was destroyed.

‘Surely risking revealing their identities would be worth being able to stop…this.’He waved his hand at the screen.‘Wouldn’t you agree, Marinette?’He turned his attention to find her hands covering her face as though she couldn’t watch, her body trembling.

‘That would entirely depend.’She said quietly, opening her fingers and grimacing at the chaos on the screen before them.

‘It’s shameful.’Gabriel frowned.‘That they would be so selfish as to allow this, no matter the circumstances.’

Adrien got to his feet, ready to argue, but Marinette got up too.‘It’s awful, I’m sorry, sir, I can’t watch any more.’And her bottom lip trembled.

‘Do not let it distress you.’Gabriel patted the couch beside him.‘Things always go back to normal after an attack, I’m sure this will be no different.’He turned back to the TV.‘That’s interesting.’

Adrien walked around the couch and pulled Marinette into a hug, feeling her trembling violently.‘Father…’

‘The akuma almost looks like one of the scientists from the technologists laboratory.’

‘He…what?’Adrien’s head shot to the screen.

‘I fired him this afternoon.He made a mistake that cost the company several thousand euros.’

‘You mean that thing could be coming here?’Adrien snapped, his father giving him a raised eyebrow at his outburst.

‘I suppose it could be.’

‘I’m taking Marinette upstairs.’Adrien growled, leading her from the room as Gabriel got to his feet with a small smile before turning to where Nathalie was sitting silently at the back of the room.

‘Initiate security protocols.’

 

Adrien and Marinette rushed into his bedroom, heading across the floor to the window.

‘Do you have any idea how hard that was not to transform right there?’Marinette spat as she opened her bag for Tikki to fly out.

‘About as hard a time as I had, I think.’

‘Tikki, spots…’Before she could finish her sentence the security system activated, the metal shutters sliding over the window, sealing them in.‘No!’

‘Shit!’Adrien said loudly.

‘Can we get through it?’Marinette turned to look at him in despair.

‘No, I’ve tried before, even my baton can’t penetrate it.’

‘Dammit!’

‘Plagg, come with me.’Tikki grabbed his hand and flew up and through the ceiling, leaving their chosen nothing to do but watch them go.

‘What the hell do we do?’Marinette hurried over to him, gripping his forearms for the stability his touch brought.

‘The kwamis obviously have a plan.We have to trust them.’She had no reply, she just let out a shuddering sigh, and he gathered her into his arms.‘It’ll be okay, Bug.We’ll stop it.I know we will.’He assured her, although right now he wasn’t sure how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is really determined to get his way!


	59. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple are shown a way out...but will they be caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not share this one! It's too good not to, and I didn't want to leave you on another cliffhanger!!!!

‘Follow us!’Tikki squealed as the two kwamis appeared through the floor.They had been gone for almost ten minutes while Adrien watched the news from his couch and Marinette paced behind it.

‘Where to?’Adrien asked, getting to his feet and rushing to where Marinette was already following the kwamis.

‘The sitting room you and your dad met Marinette’s parents in.’Plagg told him as they all looked around the corner to check the coast was clear.‘It has a chimney that only has a grate in it.It’s not fully sealed off.’

‘We’re Santa-ing our way out of here?’Adrien asked incredulously.

‘It’s the only way.’Tikki replied as she led them out and down the stairs, falling silent in case they drew attention to themselves.

Quietly they headed into the sitting room, Adrien closing the door behind them.‘You first, my lady.’He looked at her where she had followed her kwami to the fireplace, clean and set up ready for another fire.

She ducked her head and looked inside, just able to see daylight up above, the grid of a grate between her and it.‘I see it.’She came back out and looked at her kwami.‘Tikki, spots on.’She said quietly, her transformation sweeping over her until she was covered in her suit, mask in place.‘Okay, let’s see what we can do.’She pulled out her yo-yo and threw it up the chimney, wrapping it around the grate then pulling with both hands.The grate gave and fell down, but instead of letting it clatter to the wood pile below she caught it and brought it out, resting it against the fireplace, and Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle.‘What?’

‘You’re dirty already.I guess this isn’t going to be a clean fight.’

‘Save the puns until you transform, kitty.’She shot him a smile.‘I’ll see you out there.’

‘Wait!’It was Plagg who called to her, not Adrien, and he flew up beside her.‘Don’t just shoot out there, kid, there’s a metal cover over the top.You might want to kick that off rather than clang into it.’

‘Thanks, Plagg.’She cupped the back of his head and kissed his forehead, before stepping into the chimney and throwing her yo-yo, letting it pull her slowly up the chimney until she could shove off the chimney top.

‘Plagg, I have never seen you blush before.’Adrien said in amusement as he came forward.

‘If you tell Tikki I’ll smother you in your sleep.’Plagg growled.

‘My lips are sealed.’Adrien smiled at him.‘Claws out, buddy.’

 

Ladybug pondered what a sight they must be, crouched on the roof, covered in soot.Chat Noir’s hair was flecked with it, more grey than blond, his cheeks covered in smudges, her own skin feeling grubby.

‘Plan of action, my lady?’He asked as they watched the akuma come towards the mansion.

‘Finish this fast so we can take a shower.’She grumbled, looking at the devastation the akuma had already wrought, the Eiffel Tower and _Palais_ both damaged, and that was just what they could see.

‘We?’He grinned at her, and while she blushed she did at least smile.

‘Concentrate, chaton.’She said, unable to bring herself to make eye contact.

‘You know, that’s probably the best motivation you’ve ever given me.’He said as he extended his baton and stepped off the roof, shooting her a wink as he went, and she laughed softly.

 

Gabriel strolled down the hallway at a casual pace, knowing the heroes were now here, wondering what excuse Marinette had used to leave, more certain than ever that she was indeed Ladybug.Surely Adrien would be confused by whatever excuse she had used, especially after how upset she had appeared.He opened the door and walked in, suppressing the smug smile he wore to a mask of concern.

‘Adrien, is Marinette…’He looked around the apparently empty room, neither of them there.He rushed over and checked he was not upstairs, not in the bathroom, nowhere, his mind working overtime.Both his son and girlfriend gone from what was supposed to be inescapable, the sudden appearance of both heroes at once.He had been proved wrong before but…he turned and hurried from the room, straight to his atelier and depressed the panels on the painting.This time he would be sure.

 

‘Take the miraculous!’Hawk Moth’s yell echoed around the domed interior of his lair, knowing the akuma had Ladybug trapped, encircled by the chemical formula he had been destroying Paris with.

‘My lady!’Chat shouted from overhead, his staff slipping between the bars of the cage of fabric, forcing it open far enough that Ladybug could leap out, virtually into the face of the akuma, who had brought around his giant sewing needle that spat lengths of thread of various tensile strengths at his victims, but Ladybug was ready, flipping back off its cheek and grabbing the needle, snapping it as she spun in the air and automatically throwing her yo-yo to catch the akuma as she landed.

‘Bye bye, little butterfly.’She said as the white winged creature flew free, Chat landing beside her as the emergency response teams arrived.

‘Just in time, my lady.’He indicated to her earrings as they began to beep, the lucky charm that hadn’t been as successful as they had hoped, however had still brought them to their conclusion, in her hand.

‘We’d better go.’She stated, throwing her yo-yo into the rooftops, and he followed, finding her behind a chimney stack.

‘You need to return everything to how it was.’Chat reminded her she hadn’t yet done so.

‘We have to get back inside before I can throw the lucky charm or we’ll be trapped outside.’She told him.

‘Crap.’He hadn’t realised.‘Let’s move.’

Within moments they were on the roof of Agreste mansion, the security shutters still in place, and she stepped into the chimney first, sliding down the sides with her hands and feet, dropping down as she reached the bottom and stepping out.

‘Miraculous Ladybug!’She said as quietly as she dared as she heard Chat dropping down behind her.‘Spots off!’She caught Tikki and put her carefully in her purse before pulling it off with her shirt and kicking off her shoes as she heard something.

‘Claws in!’Chat cleared the chimney, staggering slightly in surprise at being greeted by his half dressed girlfriend.‘Whoa.’

‘Just take your shoes off!’She pushed at his shirt, putting it carefully in the chair beside her, knowing Plagg was inside, before pulling his t-shirt over his head and pulling him by his waistband towards the couch.

‘What even…?’

‘Just trust me!’She pulled him down onto the couch on top of her and kissed him firmly, both still full of the adrenaline that had fuelled their fight.

At that point Adrien’s brain stopped working, or at least travelled south.As Marinette’s tongue sought his, his hand found her waist, his palm pressing against her skin as she shifted underneath him enough to wrap her leg over his thigh, enabling him to nestle between hers in such an intimate way he groaned.He kissed across her cheek and down, making a quick path to her lace clad breast, the white bra with pink rosebuds doing nothing for his sanity, and he licked at the edge, Marinette’s back arching in such a way it pressed the soft mound into him further, his tongue slipping under the edge, and to his satisfaction she gave a throaty moan.

She whispered his name, her fingers tugging on his hair, and his hand slid the strap from her shoulder, the lace falling slack as he nuzzled at it, his teeth pressing against her flesh…

‘Adrien!’

Reality hit him like a bucket of cold water as he recognised his father’s voice, and he raised his head, cheeks red, as Marinette quickly pushed her bra strap back up.Gabriel stood in the doorway glaring at them, clothes strewn around the room, hair mussed, and in a compromising position on the couch.

‘Father!’Adrien stumbled up, Marinette grabbing for the t-shirt nearest, which happened to be Adrien’s, and pulling it over her head as she blushed bodily.

‘I may have approved of you staying together however please have some self control and dignity!’Gabriel spat.

‘Sorry, Father.’Adrien replied sheepishly as Marinette got to her feet.

‘Sorry, Mr Agreste.’She bowed her head.‘I guess we got carried away.’

‘I suggest you both do your homework in the dining room, and it will be checked by Nathalie before you are allowed to return to the privacy of your room, as you evidently can’t be trusted, do I make myself clear?’He yelled.

‘Yes, sir.’They chimed almost in sync with one another.

‘Good.Rearrange your clothing and get your books!Nathalie will meet you there in five minutes.’And he turned and stormed from the room, furious that they had been caught in such a state in his sitting room for entertaining, which was when he stopped as a thought struck him.They were in a state of undress, had evidently been doing that for some time, and it was just minutes since the heroes had disappeared from the Paris skyline.If they were truly the superhero duo, how the hell did they…?He shook his head and growled angrily, stalking to his atelier and slamming the door.

 

‘Sorry about that.’Marinette sighed as she took off Adrien’s shirt before taking hers as he held it out to her.‘I heard him call your name as you changed back and figured we had to do something.’

Adrien laughed softly.‘You did all that to be a distraction from what we were actually doing?’

‘Partially.’She shrugged.‘The other part was wholly selfish indulgence.’She quirked him a smile before pulling the shirt over her head.‘We needed an excuse to be here and as we didn’t bring our homework books, making out seemed like the best shot we had.’

‘Seems to have worked.’Adrien put his shoes back on and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.‘In more ways than one.’

Marinette looked down shyly then back into his eyes.‘It was, uh, it was good.’

‘Really good.’He murmured as he came towards her, seeing her swallow at his approach, her cheeks still red and eyes slightly wide, her kiss bruised lips temptation themselves.‘Later?’

‘Later.’She replied, flashing him a quick smile.

‘Homework.’He rolled his eyes.

‘Great.’She sighed, taking the hand he offered and letting him lead her from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loved it?!?! I LOVED IT!!!


	60. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says...their first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!
> 
> IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ IT, JUST SKIP THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER, YOU WON'T MISS ANY PLOT!
> 
> A little late posting today but I had a few things to do and then edit the ten pages of this smutty goodness!

By the time they had faked their way through their homework, having exaggerated what they actually had earlier, Marinette was tired and still felt grubby, despite the lucky charm having cleaned her up.She felt like she had a layer of grime over her skin but she let Adrien shower first, allowing her time to put her books in her bag for the following day.She was so grateful to finally get in the shower, feeling as though both the dirt and stress was rinsed from her hair and skin.It was only when she stepped out again and wrapped herself in the thick towels that she realised she had been in such a hurry she hadn’t picked up…anything.No underwear, no pyjamas…well, shit.

She pulled the towel tighter around her chest and glanced down.It came to her mid calf, it wasn’t like she was flashing anything, and Adrien had seen more earlier anyway, but…she was being silly, she knew she was.She ran around Paris in a single layer of magical material, she was a hero, she could walk out of here in front of her boyfriend in two towels, grab her things and come back in, easy…right?She swallowed, put her hand on the door handle, and squared her shoulders.

Adrien had turned the bed down and was seated at his desk going over the Ladyblog, checking for any posts relating to today’s akuma, Alya having a thread dedicated to locations, but also any comments about today in general.Something someone else thought unimportant might be crucial, and he wrote down a few notes as he continued.The sound of the door opening stopped him and he turned, expecting to see Marinette exit the bathroom in her pyjamas, but instead he was dumbstruck by the sight of her wrapped in nothing but two towels, the light from the bathroom mixing with the steam to make her almost glow in the dim lighting of the bedroom, and he found his mouth dry suddenly.

Plagg flew up to his shoulder, speaking quietly in his ear.‘I think I can convince Tikki to duet with me, but it has to be a _Disney_ song, so if you have any requests get them in now.’

‘Don’t you dare.’Adrien growled before getting to his feet.‘Everything okay?’He asked Marinette as she came towards him.

‘I forgot…everything.’She smiled shyly.

‘That’s a, uh, a shame.’He tried to ignore a droplet as it ran from her neck down her clavicle to her breast, and failed miserably.

‘I’m sure.’She quirked him an eyebrow as she approached him, figuring she was better acting confident than shy.She was fully covered, it was fine, she…was still a klutz.She tripped on the edge of the rug, stumbling forwards, and Adrien caught her around the waist pulling her upright and against him, the move making her lose her grip on one side of the towel.She looked up at him wide-eyed as the towel unbound, leaving her rear completely exposed, his hand pressed against her naked back as she clutched uselessly at the material between them.The situation hit them both at the same time, Marinette’s mouth flapping as she tried to find something to say when her body was trying to make her bypass her brain and run on instincts alone, and talking wasn’t what it had in mind.Adrien had no such internal argument.His brain was bypassed the moment she stepped out wearing only a towel.

His lips reached hers in a tentative touch, unsure whether this would be too much too soon, but when she pushed up onto her toes and tangled one of her hands in his hair he knew he was welcome, the move forcing the towel from her hair.Her mouth opened willingly and he took great delight in tasting her, brushing his tongue against hers.

Marinette wasn’t sure where this confidence had come from but she knew she had nothing to fear with him, and she released the towel, pinned between their bodies it didn’t fall, but it had felt like she was holding back, and she didn’t want to.She wanted him.Her other hand joined the first and knew the exact moment Adrien knew what that meant.His hand that had been hovering above her flesh closed the distance, fingertips softly caressing her shoulder blade then continuing down, trailing over her ribs, the curve of her waist, and to her hip.Bending his knees he tucked his forearm under her rear and lifted her, Marinette automatically wrapping her legs around him as the towel finally fell free, and Adrien was by the bed in two steps, lowering her carefully as her legs unwrapped, resting bent on the bed and framing his hips.

Breaking the kiss he looked down at her, her hair wet and cheeks flushed from both the warmth of the shower and the heat of their actions, and she was absolute perfection to his eyes.‘Mari,’ he murmured, giving her a look that was almost pained, ‘I have to ask…’

‘You really don’t.’She cupped his cheek in her palm and closed the distance between them, pulling at his shirt until she could press her other hand to his skin, drawing it up his back with the faintest press of nails that had him grind himself against her involuntarily.

‘Sorry.’He breathed against her lips.

‘Don’t be.’She kissed across his jaw to his ear, flicking her tongue over his lobe to gauge his reaction, and her reward was a deep moan as his hand slipped over her thigh, wanting to feel as much of her as he could.Realising they were getting no further, Marinette took his t-shirt in both hands, pulling it up his back until he could no longer ignore it, and he went back onto his knees as he pulled it over his head and off, throwing it across the room as his eyes returned to her, getting his first look at her laid before him.Marinette fought the urge to cover herself as his eyes trailed over her body, giving her a look of such reverence she was unsure whether it was a good thing or not.

‘Damn, you’re beautiful.’He breathed, unable to think of anything else to say as his body responded to her.

Marinette didn’t have a reply, not verbally, she had seen him topless before and it had done things to her for years that she couldn’t explain for the longest time, but now she knew what that feeling was, what to do with it, and what he could do too.She pushed herself up, the move covering her modesty but bringing her close enough to press her lips to his chest, her hands touching his abs and trailing upwards until she could press her nails into his skin as her lips found his nipple, her tongue flicking over its surface in such a way that his head rocked back, his hands pressing to her back to steady himself.Marinette made a small, curious hum, wondering if it were her actions affecting him so much, and when his fingers pressed into her skin she figured perhaps it was, and it was empowering, it made her braver.She pulled one leg up under her before going to her knees and kissed her way up his chest, biting at his clavicle until he moaned loudly, hands still tracking over her skin but now he had softer flesh to explore.His hands dipped below her waist in a featherlight touch that had her press herself into him as her lips reached his, and she realised just how much he was enjoying himself, and just what that really meant.Her lips stilled as she made eye contact with him and she could only think of one thing to say; ‘Minou?’

‘Bugaboo?’He murmured, brushing her nose with his own.

‘You’re overdressed.’

He gave her a trademark Chat grin, his eyes lighting up.‘I am?’

To make her point she ran her hands down his chest then stomach, only stopping when she reached the waistband of his lounge pants, slipping her fingers inside and trailing them all the way around until they met at his back, then running them between the fabric of the two garments he wore, pressing her palms firmly into his rear.‘Definitely.’She whispered before kissing him.

Adrien wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to undress while kissing her or stop, but she made his mind up for him, pushing the lounge pants over his hips as she still kissed him until they would go no further without his help.‘Get into bed, I’m just going to…’He kissed her again briefly before rolling off the bed, kicking off his lounge pants and grabbing his wallet.He really needed to move the damn condoms from there into his bedside cabinet anyway, and he did so as Marinette pushed most of the covers all the way back, keeping one sheet for modesties sake, laying on her side and watching him as he tried to subtly palm the small square packet.Her eyes couldn’t help but appreciate him as he came back towards her, but when her eyes reached the waistband of his underwear she couldn’t help but sputter a small laugh.

‘What?’He asked, slipping under the sheet beside her as she covered her mouth with her hand.

‘Sorry, but your underwear has your dad’s name on it.It’s just a bit…’She shrugged.

‘Yeah, okay.’He saw the funny side and slid the packet under the pillow before shifting around as he removed his underwear, dropping it out of the bed.‘He’s gone, happy?’

She bit her lip and leant towards him.‘Honestly, I’m ecstatic.’She pressed her lips to his as his hand caressed her back, pulling her closer until she was almost laid on top of him, the hand that wasn’t supporting her running over his stomach to his hip.Adrien could feel himself twitching at how close she was, and as her hand moved again she brushed the tip with the back and it was all he could do not to groan at the faintest touch, his body tensing in response.Marinette broke the kiss and looked at him from close up.

‘Something you need, chaton?’She asked, her voice low and sultry, making his body respond again.

‘Just you, Bug.’He kissed her suddenly, his tongue slipping between her welcoming lips as he encouraged her onto her back, settling one knee between hers before trailing wet kisses down her neck and onwards, reaching her breasts in moments.The move had a certain part of him lay upon her thigh and it made her stomach flutter excitedly.She still hadn’t seen him, yet the impression she got as her brain tried to make sense of his size only succeeded in feeling herself get wetter, the urge to rub herself against him almost uncontrollable.

Leaning back, the sheet fell away and Adrien took her in, absolute perfection to his eyes, and he lowered his head to one of her breasts as his hand came up to caress the other, his thumb grazing her nipple as his tongue mimicked it, making Marinette draw a shuddering gasp as she wondered what to do with her hands.She settled on stroking them into his hair, the soft blond strands trailing through her fingers as she panted at his ministrations.

‘Holy shit, Mari.’He hummed against her flesh as he kissed his way down her ribs, her back arching into him as his hands petted her skin.He kissed to her hip before leaning back, looking at her for the first time, and he found his mouth dry with anticipation.He had always wanted to try this, it held a certain fascination for him that part of him wondered if it had anything to do with the cat influence, but the thought of lapping…he lowered his head again, trailing his tongue along her slit before cresting at her clit, rolling his tongue around it before starting over.

Marinette hadn’t realised she was holding her breath until she sucked one in on a great gasp when he touched her, the sensations it brought making her hips buck instinctively, knees bending to frame him as he let his finger join his tongue, teasing her entry as he lathed her, amazed by how wet she was.

‘Oh God, Adrien!’She gasped breathily as his finger slipped inside her, so much deeper than she could reach herself, and one small curl left her pulling his hair at how good it felt.‘More!’

Adrien raised his eyebrows at her request, glancing up to see her head rolled back and eyes closed, her lips parted temptingly, and he gave her what she wanted.He added another finger, slowly edging them in and out as he used his other hand to open her to him fully, his tongue taking its time to caress every part of her, ensuring each stroke ended over that bud of nerves.The noises she made were sin itself, driving him crazy, making him want to make her feel more, to hear more from her as though they were wordless encouragement, and he sped up, cautiously adding a third finger in case it was in any way uncomfortable.Her reaction was immediate, her hips thrusting to take him as deep as she could while his tongue danced over her clit.

Marinette had thought she knew her body, she hadn’t been afraid to see what all the fuss was about, but this was so new and different, like a fire built inside her, leading to something big, something that she had no control over.His fingers reached deeper than she herself had ever been able to, his tongue did things she had never achieved alone, and the combination made something suddenly snap, her body feeling like it was flooded as sheer ecstasy tore through her, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as she suddenly cried out his name, one hand flying above her head to grasp at the pillows as she writhed beneath him, spine bowed.

Adrien watched her in fascination as he drew her through her orgasm, taking cues from her body in ways he hoped helped her, and it amazed him how long it seemed to go on for.Just when he thought she was settling another spasm would take her, and he was more than happy to ease her through it, pressing his palm against her to allow her the friction she obviously needed as he withdrew his fingers.

‘Fuck, that was hot.’He growled as he crawled up her body, his hand slipping under the pillow to find the small foil package.

‘How the hell are you so good at that?’Marinette gasped, her eyes wide.

‘Apparently I’m a natural, according to my girlfriend.’He grinned before opening the packet with his teeth.‘As for this thing, I’ve never…’

‘Here.’She took it off him and sat up, forcing him back onto his knees.

‘You know how to…’

‘Shh.’She quieted him as she took him in for the first time, biting her lip at the sight of him.It was enough to make her mouth water, the thought of…of what they were about to do, and before she knew it she had reached out and taken him in her hand, stroking him from base to tip.

‘Ohhh fuck.’Adrien groaned, his eyes rolling back as her small hands slid over him, teasing around the head before taking him in a light grip that had him grasp at her shoulder for support.

Marinette was fascinated by how smooth his skin, how he felt in her hand, and after a few test caresses she positioned the condom, carefully rolling it on before smiling up at him smugly.

‘How the hell…?’He asked in awe.

She shrugged.‘Alya has these crazy girl nights.Guess who always wins roll the condom on the banana?’

‘You are so fucking talented.’He cradled the back of her neck in his hand and kissed her, lowering her back to the bed.She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her stomach quivering with excitement and nerves as his hand ran over her thigh, finding her core again and spreading her wetness with his thumb before taking himself in his own hand and guiding himself to her entry.He eased off the kiss and looked at her, wanting to see her as he filled her, and it seemed she had the same idea, giving him expectant eye contact.

Marinette tensed at first at the alien sensation of him penetrating her, a slow movement as she stretched to accommodate just the tip, and she released a shuddering breath, forcing her muscles to relax.She wanted this, wanted him, and there was no point in making things more difficult.Marinette gave a small gasp of surprise as he nudged his way inside her, her body giving as he moved, having not realised anything could feel like this, so very right, her body virtually thrumming around him.She shifted her hips slightly and he slid all the way inside her easily at the new angle, dropping his forehead onto hers as he groaned.

‘I love you.’He breathed, using all his control not to start thrusting immediately.Her response was to kiss him deeply teasing his tongue with her own until he could stay still no longer.He drew back his hips then slid back inside her, starting a slow rhythm that made Marinette groan low in her throat before catching his tongue between her lips, sucking it softly in a way that made him thrust harder, resulting in her releasing him with a gasp.

‘More.’She murmured, nuzzling at his lips with her own.

‘More?’He checked, not wanting to hurt her.

‘More of that.’She trailed her nails down his spine.‘Please.’

Her plea did it and he rocked back inside her rapidly, the noise she made shooting straight to his groin as her hips came up to meet his.He maintained this pace as her fingers clenched at his back, finding himself needing to kiss her, anywhere and everywhere, his lips trailing down her neck as his hand found her breast, teasing her nipple to a hard point.

The combination of him inside her, hitting her so hard and deep, a heady mixture of pleasure and pain, his hands and lips on her body just added to the feeling she felt building inside her, a heat much greater than that he had already caused.She clawed at his back as he continued to pound into her, his lips finding hers again for a moment before he pushed himself up to sit on his heels, holding her hips at a new angle that had her cry out so loudly he froze.

‘Shit, I’m sorry, did I…?’

‘No, it’s good, you’re good.’She panted as her hands grasped his wrists.‘Don’t stop.’

He took her at her word and moved again, this time not as vigorously, but slow and deep, and Marinette was amazed by how different the sensation could feel, still good but so distinct, it was another entirely new experience, and it pushed her closer, making her teeter on the edge, her body burning.

‘Adrien,’ she gasped, ‘I think…I’m…fuck!’She yelped the last as the orgasm crashed over her so suddenly her body bucked, her back bowing off the bed as he continued.He could feel his own release nearing, her walls clenching around him spurring him on, until finally he slammed into her, rutting his hips against her repeatedly as his body succumbed to their actions, muscles twitching and arms trembling as he emptied himself inside her.

Adrien looked down at her, her eyes wide and mouth open as she panted, her skin coated in a fine film of sweat, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.‘Whoa.’Rushed out of his mouth on a breath and she licked her lips.

‘Yeah.’Was all she could think of saying.

Cautiously he withdrew from her, making her breath stutter as her body still fluttered, removing and knotting the condom before throwing it in the trash can and carefully laying himself beside her.He gathered her in his arms and kissed across her face, making her giggle.‘You’re amazing.’He murmured, nudging her nose with his own.‘What did I do to deserve you?’

‘Well,’ she counted off on her fingers, ‘you’re sweet, kind, brave, generous, handsome…’

‘I said what did I _do_!’He laughed.

‘Oh, you exist.’She said confidently.‘That was enough for me.’

He kissed her softly.‘I’m glad you exist.All of you.’

They lay quietly for several minutes, their breathing slowing as their heart rates slowly returned to normal, Adrien’s fingers trailing up and down her back, until he spoke again.‘I think I need another shower.’

She laughed and looked up at him.‘That’s not a such a bad idea.’

‘Join me?’He asked hopefully.

She made a small surprised; ‘huh.’ noise, having forgotten their conversation from earlier.‘Sure.’She nodded, and he kissed her again before carefully getting up and pulling her after him, their legs trembling from their efforts.

It was late when they finally got to sleep, but they were both clean and had large smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! There you go, first smut! What did we all think?


	61. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple return to school after the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter! Let's see what happens back at school!

‘You’re going to get us into trouble.’Marinette pulled at her shirt as they got out of the car.It was the perfect fit, normally, but her low rise jeans left a small sliver of skin on show when she moved, the same sliver of skin Adrien had decided to mark in the shower.

‘I don’t think anyone will notice.’He wrapped his arm around her waist, ensuring his fingers could play over the mark, one of three he had left on her skin.He had one himself on his bicep and another on his clavicle, but they were all places that could easily be hidden, it was just poor Marinette who hadn’t realised her top would reveal it.

‘I hope not.’She looked up at him as they joined Alya and Nino at the top of the steps.

‘Hey, girl, how’s life at the manor house?’She said as she hugged her.

‘It’s not a manor house.’She shook her head.‘But it’s great.’

‘Did you talk to Adrien?’She asked quietly.

Marinette shook her head.‘I’ll wait until we have more evidence.’She said quietly before resuming a normal volume.‘We were having dinner with Mr Agreste when the akuma attack started.We were on lockdown.’

Adrien and Nino joined them.‘Yeah, lockdown was kinda fun.’He grinned and Alya narrowed her eyes at him.‘Father caught us making out in the sitting room he uses for entertaining.’

‘Nice!’Nino raised his hand for a high five while Alya clapped excitedly.

‘Dammit, this ship sails itself.’She shook her head.‘I want details at recess.’

‘It was just a little kissing.’Marinette tried to play it down.

‘Yeah, that my father walked in on.’

‘Oohhhhhhhh.’Nino laughed.‘How much trouble were you in?’

‘Let’s just say homework is being supervised and Mari looks cute in one of my shirts.’

‘You were wearing his shirt?’Alya turned a grin on her.

‘It was the closest one to grab to put on.’

‘You had your shirts off!Even better!’She cackled.‘Full story at recess and I’m buying the snacks.’

‘For that we might be convinced to give it up in full.’Adrien reclaimed his girlfriend as they reached the classroom door.‘But you have to stay quiet until then or no deal.’

‘Lips, sealed.’Alya mimicked not only zipping and locking her lips, but made Nino mime swallowing the key.

Their first lesson dragged for Marinette.She still felt tired from the weekend, not just last night.The events with the power had left her fatigued, and as invigorating as their time doing…one another…had been, it was just another thing for her body to be tired over.She fazed out towards the end of the lesson, and it was only when Adrien started packing his bag that she realised she had entirely missed the bell.

‘You okay, princess?’He asked, turning to her as she threw her things in her bag.

‘Tired.’She smiled at him softly.‘Busy few days, right?’

‘So busy.’He leant forward and kissed her forehead.‘I should have thought about what you went through before…before last night.You needed to rest.’

‘I’m pretty sure I needed last night more.’She smiled shyly, her cheeks pinking slightly.

‘Me too.’

‘Come on, love birds, we have places to be.’Alya encouraged them.‘PhysEd, let’s go!’

Marinette managed to groan before getting to her feet, giving Adrien a wave before they set off for the separate locker rooms.

‘You are out of it today, girl.’Alya commented as they stowed their bags and took out their sportswear.

‘Sleepy.’She grumbled.‘Getting used to a new bed.The first night was…weird.’

‘Sharing a bed is always a new experience.You’ll soon get used to it, and the benefits will outweigh the HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS?’

Marinette had started getting changed without thinking and had removed her jacket, not realising her mistake until Alya pointed it out loud enough to draw the attention of every girl present.‘I just said, the first night was weird.’She said quietly, lowering her head.

‘Adrien didn’t do that, right?’Alya grabbed her best friend’s wrist and examined the wounds.

‘No, he didn’t.’She snatched her arm back and kicked her shoes into the locker.‘They were self inflicted.In my sleep.’

‘They look sore.’Rose said from her other side, head tilted sympathetically.

‘They’re okay now.We think it was a reaction to detergent or something.The sheets are all changed now and it’s fine.’

‘You sure that’s it?’Alix teased from across the locker room.

‘My hands were covered in my own blood.’Marinette shot her a look.‘So yeah, pretty sure.’She pulled her shirt over her head, and Alix burst out laughing.

‘Yeah, if you say so.I bet they’re your own tooth marks on your back too.’

‘What?’Marinette gasped, trying to look over her own shoulder as Alya turned her to see for herself.

‘Oh my God, girl!’She laughed.‘Lockdown was more fun than you mentioned!’

‘I’ll kill him.’Marinette muttered.

‘It’s, uh, not just the back.’Rose pointed her finger at the bite on her breast.

Marinette glanced down before yanking her sports shirt out of her locker and pulling it on.‘Can we not?’

‘Oh no.’Even Chloe had joined in and leant on her locker, regarding her with interest.‘We really must.Spill.’

‘There’s nothing else to spill!’She shimmied out of her jeans and sat on the bench, pulling on her shorts before getting up again.‘We…fooled around for a while, that’s all!’

‘You weren’t kidding when you said models get hungry.’Alya teased as Marinette took her sneakers out of the locker.

‘I’m not discussing this with everyone.’She stepped on the bench between lockers and walked down it to the end, jumping down and pushing her way through the door to the gymnasium.

‘Maybe we shouldn’t have teased her so much.’Rose suggested.

‘I’ll apologise.’Alya told her with a sigh, having not meant to upset Marinette, but damn if she wasn’t wearing a hell of a lot of evidence.

 

They had been split into two groups with another class and distributed between the volleyball nets set up.Alya was still trying to catch Marinette to apologise, her best friend’s expression serious, but she would have to make it up to her later as she, Adrien and Nino were on a different court.

Marinette was in attack position at the front, trying to concentrate when her body was lethargic and sluggish.Juleka, Kim, and Alix were behind her, Nathaniel to her left, Mylene on her right.Opposite Marinette was Ivan, the rest of the team made up of kids from the other class.

The match was in full swing but Marinette was painfully aware of Alix whispering to Kim between plays, and he laughed almost every time, the sound crawling up Marinette’s spine irritatingly.The ball passed back to the other team and Kim suddenly spoke loudly, loud enough the whole hall heard.

‘She gives as good as she gets, if Adrien’s back is anything to go by.’

Marinette’s head spun, angered by the remark, but she missed the ball being spiked, and it was only Nathaniel’s yell of her name that made her turn back.The sound of the volleyball hitting Marinette in the forehead was louder than Kim’s remark, and she hit the floor a moment later.

The teacher blew the whistle, calling a halt to the matches as he headed over to the court where Nathaniel and Mylene were already checking on Marinette.

‘I’m okay.’Marinette murmured, feeling anything but.Her vision swam and she felt like her balance was shot to bits.

‘That was awesome.’Alix grinned as Adrien, Alya, and Nino rushed over, finding Marinette on the floor supported on either side by their classmates, the teacher crouched in front of her.

‘Okay, I need two volunteers to take Marinette to the nurses office.’

‘Right here.’Alya grabbed Adrien’s wrist and raised their hands in the air.

‘Good.Can you stand?’The teacher got down in her eye line and she seemed to focus over his shoulder.

‘I don’t know.’She blurted.

‘We gotcha, girl.’Alya crouched on one side of her as Nathaniel and Mylene moved aside, Adrien taking her arm and wrapping it over his shoulders before picking her up on his own.

‘You okay, princess?’He asked quietly as they left the gym, Alya holding the door before trotting up to walk by Marinette’s legs, looking at her and the large red mark on her forehead, her eyes blinking too fast.

‘That hurt.’She muttered.

‘What happened?’Alya touched her foot, more to comfort herself than Marinette.

‘Volleyball to the face.’She grimaced.

‘We figured that part.’

‘Kim and Alix were making remarks about…us.’She glanced at Adrien.

‘What kind of remarks?’He asked, not amused by this one bit.

‘Mostly about the, uh, marks.’

‘Marks?’He frowned.

‘On our backs.’She said quietly and Alya growled angrily.

‘Damn those two.’

‘Kim didn’t say anything to me.’Adrien said as he stopped while Alya knocked on the nurses door.

‘I don’t think he’d dare.’Alya folded her arms as they waited.‘You’re as big as he is now.’

‘That doesn’t usually stop him.Don’t forget it’s his fault we got our first ever akuma.He’s always causing trouble.’

Their conversation was stopped by the nurse opening the door, looking at the three of them in surprise.Adrien knew he was more worried about Marinette than mad at Kim, but he had half a mind to go back to the gymnasium and give him a piece of his mind.The only thing that stopped him was the fact that it could get back to the press and damage his father’s name.

The nurse had Adrien place Marinette on the hard bed and shooed them out, assuring them she would help her, and he gave Marinette what he hoped was an encouraging smile as Alya pulled on his arm, but Marinette didn’t seem to be able to focus on him.

‘She’ll be okay.’Alya assured him, but he had no reply, having not realised that loving someone could hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUCH! Poor Mari!
> 
> Confession time, as I forgot when I posted it! I got hit in the face with a volleyball when I was at school, I wasn't even playing and it broke my glasses. Starting to realise I have a lot more in common with Mari than I thought!


	62. Back to Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's return to class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to tide you over! I need to get to work, I'm only 8 chapters ahead!

Marinette got back to class just before the lunch bell rang, her vision having returned to normal but being left with a slight headache that she was told should go once she took some pain killers.The nurse had offered to have her sent home but she asked if she could stay, not wanting to inconvenience Nathalie nor have the awkwardness of being at Agreste mansion without Adrien.She had changed before coming back, Mademoiselle Bustier glad to see she was alright, and Adrien took her hand on the bench between them, giving her a relieved smile.Mademoiselle Bustier checked Adrien would share his notes with Marinette and explain the homework before they were dismissed and everyone started to file out.Marinette hadn’t even had time to take anything out of her bag.

‘Girl, how’s your head?Honestly?’Alya sat on the bench beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a side embrace.

‘A little achy.’Marinette admitted, rubbing at the corner of her eye.‘But I’m going to run home and get some painkillers.As long as they take the headache off I don’t have to seek medical advice.’

‘I have painkillers.’Alya replied, flipping open her bag and feeling around.‘You know I’ve got everything in here.’

‘It is like the TARDIS, it’s true.’Nino smiled warmly at her where he leant on the desk bedside his girlfriend.

‘Nothing wrong with being prepared.’Alya stated as she popped two tablets out of a blister pack.‘Here, take these.’She handed them to Marinette then pulled a bottle of water out, popping the cap and handing it over.

‘Thanks, maman.’She joked.

‘You’re welcome, baby.’She kissed her hair affectionately.‘And I’m sorry we all teased you in the locker room, but if you could see your back…’

‘Yeah, about that.’She tried to turn a frown on Adrien but it hurt her head too much, so she had to settle for an unimpressed look.‘A bite mark on my back, really?’

‘You just taste so good.’He shrugged with an apologetic smile.‘Forgive me?’

‘You’re lucky you’re cute.’She side-eyed him with a smile before taking the tablets, just as Ivan and Mylene stopped in front of the desk.

‘Hey, Marinette.’Ivan started sheepishly, Mylene prompting him with a dig in the side.‘I’m really sorry I hit you with the ball.’

‘It’s alright, Ivan.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘I’m okay, and it wasn’t really your fault.’

‘No, I know, but I still feel kinda bad.’

‘I told you,’ Mylene reminded him, ‘it was Kim’s fault.He was saying some really graphic stuff behind Marinette’s back.’

‘Yeah, you want me to _talk_ to him?’Ivan looked back at Marinette and flexed his fists, making the knuckles crack.

‘Thanks, Ivan, but it’s okay.’Marinette smiled at his offer.

‘Well, if you change your mind.’He flashed her a quick grin, letting her know he wouldn’t mind at all, before Mylene ushered him out the door with a quick; ‘Feel better.’ directed at Marinette.

‘So, lunch?’Nino suggested, and they all agreed, Adrien ensuring he helped Marinette from the bench and held her hand the whole time, and not just because he was afraid she might fall, but because it was the closest he could get to protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow! Alya's at it again!


	63. Alya's At It Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples go out for coffee...again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, slowing down the posting rate until I catch up again, as I like to have a good buffer in case of unforeseen circumstances, but will still try and post two a day!!

 

Alya insisted the two couples go for coffee after school so they could talk more privately, and she placed the order at the counter before coming back to their seat with a muffin on a plate, placing it in front of Marinette.

‘Apology muffin.’She smiled.‘Am I forgiven?’

‘Nothing says sorry like blueberries in a cake.’Marinette grinned at her.‘And yes, accepted.’

‘Great.So you have to tell us the story of the great Agreste mansion lockdown.’She looked between them expectantly.

‘What can we say?’Adrien looked at Marinette questioningly, not knowing how much information she wanted to share.‘There was a certain amount of undress and biting.’

‘We figured that out.’Nino laughed, taking a piece of the muffin Marinette had broken into pieces and was offering around.‘I kinda wanna know what your dad said.’

‘There was a lot of talk about dignity, or lack thereof.’Adrien took a piece of the muffin as she slid the plate towards him.

‘Something about how we weren’t to be trusted to keep our hands to ourselves to do homework and needed supervising.’Marinette laughed softly at the memory.

‘Just how…undressed were you both?’Alya asked.

‘No top,’ she pointed to Adrien, then herself, ‘just a bra on top.Lower half fully clothed.’

‘I would have killed to have seen your dad’s face.’Nino laughed.‘Do you have security cameras all through the house?Because I bet it caught it.’

‘What?’Marinette blinked a few times as she realised she might have been caught on camera wandering around the house at night.At least she knew Tikki wouldn’t have been seen, but still.

‘No, we only have cameras on the entrances.’Adrien assured him before turning back to Marinette, who seemed to be sighing with relief.‘Think you can handle these two if I go use the bathroom?’

‘I think I can do that.’She replied, responding when he kissed her with a small satisfied hum.

‘I’ll be right back.’He told her, getting up from the table and heading to the back of the cafe.

‘Okay, girl, now you’re alone, we gotta talk.’Alya said seriously, lacing her fingers on the table before her.

‘Oh boy, this sounds good.’Marinette said sarcastically.

‘It’s not bad.’Alya said reassuringly.‘We just wanted you to know that despite all the teasing, and asking, we know that this is all really new between you and Adrien, and that you’ve liked him for a long time, so we aren’t really expecting you to sleep together, biblically speaking, until you’re ready.No pressure from us, just because your ship came in, or mine did anyway.’

‘Yeah, no rush.’Nino waved his hand as though it were no big deal.

‘No rush?’Marinette looked between them as though she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.‘You both provided us with condoms the weekend we got together!’

‘Yeah, but that was more precautionary.I know you, you’d get too shy to pick them up yourself.’Alya waved her finger at her.

‘I might not.’She said defensively.‘And Maman offered to get them if I wanted too.’

‘Your mom is the best.’Nino laughed, taking another piece of muffin.

‘She’s pretty great.’Marinette nodded.‘But after all the work you’ve put in you really expect Adrien and I to wait?’

‘As long as you need.’Alya waved her hand in a sweeping motion.

Marinette glanced down then up again, biting her lip before simply replying; ‘Oops?’

Alya’s eyes went wide as she blinked at her friend, whose cheeks were flushing faintly as she shrugged apologetically.‘YOU HAD SEX?’

 

Adrien finished drying his hands, checking his hair before leaving the bathroom, only to find the table they had been sitting at empty.He glanced around in confusion, spotting them all sitting on the curb outside, and he headed towards them.

‘Why are we outside?’He asked, sitting beside Marinette, who passed him his coffee in a takeaway cup.

‘Because at the rate Alya is having outbursts, the street will be the only place we’ll be able to get coffee in the entire city.’Marinette remarked.

‘It’s not my fault!’Alya argued.‘If you two weren’t like a couple of wild rabbits we could have stayed sat inside as long as we liked!’

‘They know?’Adrien looked at Marinette again.

‘They know.’She confirmed.‘So does everyone in the cafe, so if we could go somewhere else, that’d be great!’

‘They’re not still staring.’Alya replied, looking over her shoulder, only to be proven wrong.‘Yeah, okay.Let’s go somewhere else.’They all got to their feet.‘Actually,’ Alya grinned, ‘this could work to our advantage.There’s a few places I’d love to be kicked out of.Let me know the next time you have big news and I’ll take you there to tell me.’

Marinette laughed as they followed her down the street.She hoped that was the last big news they had to tell Alya for a while.


	64. Information Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette speaks to Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another teeny tiny chapter for tonight, and I'm shortly heading off to bed!

Marinette knocked on the door of Nathalie’s office and waited patiently for an answer.Adrien had taken their bags to the dining room for homework but she had one thing to do before they started.The stern voice inside invited her to enter and she did so, noting Nathalie didn’t even look up from what she was doing until she finally reached the desk.

‘What can I do for you, Marinette?’

‘I have this,’ she waved the form in her hand, ‘I have to give it to a parent or guardian, and as my folks aren’t here I figure you and Mr Agreste are acting guardians, so, here.’She passed it over.

‘What is it?’Nathalie asked as her eyes tracked over the hand filled form before her.

‘I got hit in the head with a volleyball.It’s a standard form, just to let you know in case I faint and stuff.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘I’ve brought them home a lot, it’s nothing to worry about.’

Nathalie looked at her slightly wide-eyed.‘You were hit in the head with a volleyball?’

‘Right in the forehead.’Marinette pointed to the red mark on her forehead, just visible in the parting of her fringe.‘I think the school are legally obligated to let adults know, in case anything happens later.’

‘Do you feel alright?’

‘I’m really fine.They gave me an ice pack, and I took some painkillers, good as new, almost.’She shrugged.

‘Well, if you feel any ill effects I would like you to tell me immediately.’

‘Sure.Well, homework awaits.We’re in the dining room, if you need to check on us that is.’She turned and headed towards the door.

‘Marinette?’Nathalie called to her as she reached the door.

‘Yes?’She turned back.

‘Is there anything I can get for you?More painkillers?An ice pack?Something more…personal?’

Marinette frowned.‘I don’t think so.’

‘Well, if you change your mind.’Nathalie watched as she left, waiting a moment before picking up her phone.‘Mr Agreste?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow we're starting with more smut...sorrynotsorry!


	65. Confidence From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds a way to help with her self-confidence. (Sexy Times!)
> 
> Or
> 
> If you don't want to read smut, bypass this chapter, Adrien just give Mari a t-shirt to sleep in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!!!
> 
> If you don't want to read smut you can bypass this chapter entirely, as it says in the summary the only plot you will miss is Adrien giving Marinette a Gabriel t-shirt to sleep in!

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’Adrien checked.‘You’ve had a rough couple of days, staying up late…’

‘I’m sure.’She interrupted him as he came towards her with a black striped _Gabriel_ t-shirt in his hands.‘Tikki still feels uneasy, and after what I felt I’d really like to see if there is at least a basement.We can do the catacombs another night after patrol.’

‘We’ll get to the bottom of this.’He promised her before pressing the t-shirt into her hands.

‘What’s this for?’She frowned at him in confusion.

‘I have a bunch of them, and when you put my t-shirt on the other night…it was kinda hot.’He admitted.‘I wondered if you’d sleep in it?’

‘Really?’She looked at him in surprised wonder, clutching it to her chest.

‘Really.’He stroked her hair back behind her ear, as she had taken it down after dinner.

‘I’d like that.’

‘You should put it on now.’His hands trailed around her waist, raising the hem of her own t-shirt as he did.

‘You think so?’She raised her eyebrows at him.

‘I know so.’He pulled her t-shirt up, over her head and off, throwing it at the couch.

‘Are you actually trying to put the t-shirt on me?’She asked as his hands slid up her back, fingers finding her bra clasp.

‘Well, you don’t sleep in a bra, so yeah, obviously.’He slipped the straps down her arms and threw it after her top.‘Of course, while you’re between clothes…’He pulled her close, taking her lips with his own.

Marinette gave a contended hum as she dropped the t-shirt, wrapping her arms around his neck and going up on her toes to hold him closer as his hands roamed over her skin.Her fingers found his hair as his tongue teased across her lips but she pulled back, nuzzling at his face with her eyes closed.

‘So, uh,’ she said hesitantly, ‘I kind of had a thought.’

Adrien leant back enough to smile down at her, but her eyes remained shut, her cheeks pink.‘What was it?’

‘Don’t look at me, this is embarrassing!’She pulled his head back down until she could hide her face against his neck.

‘You don’t need to be embarrassed with me.’He spoke encouragingly.‘You can tell me anything.’

‘I can, but I don’t think I can tell you this while I can see you looking at me.’Her muffled voice made him smile, that she was still so shy after all they had done.

‘Okay, I’m not looking, honest.’He squeezed her reassuringly.

‘Alright.’She huffed out a breath as she tried to draw on her confidence.‘It’s just that last night, I didn’t really get to, uh, do everything I..oh good grief.’She pressed her forehead into his neck.‘I want to…I want to…’She spoke so quietly he couldn’t hear her, but her fumbling over her words was adorable.

‘Mari,’ he murmured, ‘talk to me, princess?’

‘Iwanttotouchyou.’She said rapidly.

He leant back again and looked down at her, eyes still firmly closed and her blush spreading down her neck to her shoulders.‘You don’t have to ask.’

‘It’s not just that.’She dropped down so her feet were flat on the floor and leant forward so her forehead rested on his chest.‘I feel…I feel shy, like this, but I think I have the answer.’

‘I’m listening.’

‘That’s what I’m afraid of.’She mumbled.‘I think maybe I might be a bit more confident…if I was Ladybug.’

Adrien’s face sort of froze as he processed what she had just said.She wanted to touch him, as Ladybug?Well wasn’t this just something out of his fifteen year old self’s wet dreams.‘Uh…’Was all he could manage to say, and it wasn’t so much a word as a sound.

‘I know, it’s stupid.We’ve slept together, I trust you, I should be able to…’

‘Bugaboo, I want you to feel comfortable with everything we do, however that might be.Ladybug is part of you, just as Chat is part of me, and I love all of you.No one can make this weird other than us, and I don’t think it’s weird at all.’

She finally looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.‘You don’t?’

‘I was the one who dropped through your skylight and gave you a love bite while in full Chat Noir mode.’He reminded her with a small smile.

‘I guess you did start it.’She replied.

‘Wanna finish it?’He quirked her an eyebrow in askance.

‘Tikki?’She called without breaking their eye contact.‘Are you busy?’

Tikki giggled, glad they had fixed this between them.‘I’m never too busy for true love.’

Marinette laughed softly.‘Spots on.’

She went up on her toes again as the transformation overtook her, kissing him firmly as power coated her skin.Adrien immediately missed the feel of her flesh under his hands, but the suit was still warm and moved as she did.

As the transformation completed Ladybug remembered that confidence wasn’t the only benefit she gained from being in the suit, but put it on a back burner for now, instead running her hands down his chest to grip the bottom of his t-shirt, raising it quickly before breaking the kiss to remove it entirely.Her lips were quickly on his chest, hands trailing around his back and down until they slid over his rear, squeezing lightly before reaching for his thighs, raising her head to smile smugly at him before quickly lifting him and encouraging his legs around her waist.

Adrien made a surprised noise at suddenly being lifted off the ground.He knew how strong she was as Ladybug, he had vivid memories of being thrown across Paris to prove it, but this was something else.‘Well, this is different.’He remarked as she carried him to the bed, crawling on it at the bottom until she could drop him down onto the pillows, where he smiled broadly at her.

‘You’re not complaining, right?’She asked, putting her hands either side of his head and looking down at him.

Adrien actually swallowed at the position he found himself in.Was he complaining?Oh hell no.‘Definitely not, my lady.’

‘Good.’She replied, lowering herself push-up style to lay a soft kiss on his lips.‘Because it turns out that it’s only slightly less embarrassing like this.’

‘I don’t want you to be embarrassed.’He raised his hand and brushed away her hair before he cupped her cheek.As she wasn’t being seen by anyone but him ,Tikki had left her hair down.‘I want you to be comfortable, no pressure.If you don’t want to…’

‘I want to.’She said quickly.‘I really want to.I really want you.’

Those words alone made his body respond and he couldn’t reply.It was as though he could feel the blood draining from his brain as she lowered her lips to him once more, kissing across his jaw and down, biting softly where his neck and shoulder met, sucking briefly but not enough to mark him.Her hands rested on his chest as she continued her way down, using her lips, teeth, and tongue to tease him until he groaned, his hands stroking her hair.She climbed over his leg so she knelt on one side of him, kissing over his ribcage and to his abdomen, smiling to herself as his muscles twitched their sensitivity to her touch.A moment later she brought her hands up to his belt, undoing the buckle before rocking back on her heels to see what she was doing.

Adrien watched in awe as she carefully unbuttoned his jeans, taking care with each popper before crawling further down the bed and removing his shoes and socks.She came back up the bed, taking his jeans in her hands, and he raised his hips enough to help her, making her flash him a grateful smile.Her hands brushed the length of his legs and Adrien hadn’t realised that the right someone touching his legs could do such things to him, though he knew it wasn’t just that but everything; the position, what it was leading to…her.He knew she was the catalyst, to so many things, she always had been, he just hadn’t realised how much it would change things for him for the better.

Marinette pushed his jeans off the rest of the way and turned back, the bulge in his boxer briefs catching her eye immediately and it was as though everything stopped, the only thing that proved time wasn’t standing still was the sound of her heart hammering in her ears.

‘You okay, Bug?’Adrien asked quietly, her expression one of at least mild surprise, and he saw her swallow before she blinked and directed her gaze up the length of his body to meet his.She nodded, a little quicker than she meant to, but the smile Adrien gave her was warm and encouraging.

She licked her lips and swallowed before she spoke.‘I’m good.’

‘Good.’

She pointed towards his underwear, not looking at them.‘Do you mind if I…?’

He shook his head.‘Not one bit.’

‘Good, because it’s still weird to have your dad’s name staring back at me.Can’t you suggest a special line of Adrien underwear or something?’

‘Adrien underwear?’He laughed.

‘Why not?I mean these are great, but…nope.’She leant down and kissed his hip, her breasts resting on his groin and his head dropped back, his eyes rolling back at the feel of her pressed against him, and it was a moment before his senses came back enough to realise that she was giving a large amount of concentration to his skin.He raised his head to see what she was doing just as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, letting her knuckles draw across his skin until she brushed him on either side.That simple touch made them both draw a breath, but she carefully sat back and raised the material enough to draw it down without catching, her hands trembling slightly not only at what she was doing but planning on doing too.Again Adrien raised his hips, allowing her to remove them fully.

She couldn’t help but admire him, now that she finally had the chance, and to her he just seemed perfect.Alya had insisted she be introduced to a certain level of videos of a particular type, most of the time with Alya’s running commentary on what was embellished and what was realistic, and given all those parameters, Ladybug was confident that Adrien was definitely blessed.She raised her right hand and ran the pad of her index finger from his tip to base, intrigued when it not only twitched but Adrien gave a small whimper.Her face ticked into a smile and she moved in closer, laying her body along his thigh, resting her chin on one arm while her other hand caressed him again.This time as she reached the base she encircled him with her thumb and fingers, raising him away from his body and casting a glance up at him with a small smile.His face bore an expression she didn’t think she had ever see before, but it looked…hungry, expectant, and it empowered her all the more that she could make him look like that.She glanced down again so she knew where he was positioned before turning her eyes up again as she lowered her lips, kissing the base of him first then working her way up to the tip.His expression changed to one of surprised wonder as she watched, while one of his hands found her hair, the other grasping at the comforter tightly.

She kissed her way to the tip, her tongue darting out and spreading the pre-cum that had beaded there, swirling the tip before swallowing, surprised by the individual taste but not distracted from her task.She took a breath, more to steel her nerves than for anything else, taking him inside her a short distance, giving herself the chance to try it out, and she let him go with a small wet sound.This time she kissed wetly down the length as she caressed his sack gently before licking her way back up, holding him once more as she breathed in, seeing how far she could take him as her hand stroked him, slowly pumping that which she couldn’t contain, making Adrien emit a groan the likes of which she had never heard.It was like a cry mixed with a growl, which turned into a low, throaty purr that ran like a motor as his hand gripped her hair just for something to cling onto.She noted the way the purr hitched and deepened as she reached a certain point on the head that also made his thighs twitch, and she increased the pressure on her tongue.She alternated between taking him as deep as she could then swirling her tongue as she came up again.She took him deeply, pressing her tongue to his underside and drawing it up wetly.

Adrien was trying his hardest not to pull on Marinette, no, Ladybug’s hair, not to thrust up into her in case it was too much, but he seemed to have lost the ability to think clearly, let alone control his own body.He could see her head bobbing up and down, feel what she was doing with her angelic mouth, which was definitely created for the sole purpose of driving him crazy, and as she raised her head again he heard her say something quietly, her words vibrating through him that had his hips twitch, and her lips were back on him as a pink glow began to run over her body.In the back of his mind he knew she had dropped her transformation, knew she was changing back, but her lips, tongue, and fingers were making it too hard to think of anything but the build-up he felt inside him, the tightness as his hips stuttered, and finally he was able to find his voice.

‘Mari!’He gasped.‘I’m…I’m…’

She knew what he was trying to say but she waited, just a moment more, as the power passed her chin.It reached her lips and she gave one final bob, hollowing her cheeks on the way back up, clearing the tip just in time as Adrien cried out, his hands gripping into fists as his body stuttered his release, hips thrusting despite Marinette’s weight on his legs.She laid him carefully on his abdomen, watching his face as it contorted into what she could only describe as ecstasy, his cries dying off into moans, then softening further into what could almost be described as whimpers with his fading purr.

When he was finally able to raise his head enough to look down at her he found she had folded her arms on his thigh, chin resting on her forearms and smiling softly at him.He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, and she gave him a small pout before crawling towards him, still topless.

‘What’s the matter, minou?Cat got your tongue?’She enquired.

Still struck dumb, Adrien grabbed her with his hands, pulling her to lay tight against his side, kissing her passionately before finally letting her go.‘Holy shit, that was…?’

‘Was it?Was it okay?’She frowned, self-doubt already creeping in despite the fact she knew she had been able to make him cum.

‘Okay, no okay is not the word I would use!’He said rapidly.‘Fucking mind-blowing!And the magic at the end?Nice touch!’

‘Thanks.’She blushed faintly, happy he had enjoyed himself, and really she had too.It had been eye-opening, fascinating.She would definitely do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien anyone?! I'd never written Ladrien before, but figured it was time to give it a shot!


	66. Kitchen Capers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien investigate the kitchen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished chapter 71 now and I've realised as the plot thickens it's taking me longer to write, so I ask that you be patient with me! I'll still try and post at least one chapter a day though!!

‘Plagg!Stop moving!’Tikki hissed just loud enough that the couple could hear her.

‘I’m not moving!’

‘You are!You’re going to…’

‘Both of you, stop!’Marinette pressed her hands to the two kwamis that were hiding under the _Gabriel_ shirt she had put back on over her underwear and shorts.Their tails and whiskers were tickling her skin and it was hard enough to concentrate through the tiredness as it was.Adrien was only wearing lounge pants and it had quickly become apparent that there was nowhere else for the kwamis to go, if they wanted them to come with them.

‘Sorry, Marinette.’Tikki murmured, and Plagg muttered something unintelligible.

She sighed and looked back at Adrien as she took his hand again, his other holding his phone as a torch, hers tucked in her waistband.

‘Next time we’ll sneak around fully clothed, I promise.’He whispered as they continued through the darkened hallways of Agreste mansion.

‘Next time I’ll just grab my bag.’Marinette replied.

‘Okay, I think this is it.’Adrien said as they reached a door identical to the rest.

‘You think?’She gave him a look of uncertainty.

‘I’ve never needed to come to the kitchen before.’He shrugged.

‘Oh my poor spoilt little rich boy.’She patted his arm softly as he pulled a face at her.

‘It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I’m kept out.’

‘Maybe there’s a reason for that.’She reminded him as they pushed the door open.

‘If I find out there’s a dungeon off the room where my food is prepared I’m only eating takeout from now on.’

Marinette pressed her fingers to her lips to stop herself from laughing aloud before following him through into the dark room, the only light coming from the blue bulbed insect light trap and exit sign at the far end.

‘Holy shit!’She hissed as she looked around the enormous room, amazed by the professional grade of the stainless steel interior.It was like a chef’s delight.

‘What is it?’Adrien asked, worried she had seen something he hadn’t.

‘It’s this place!It’s…wow!It’s even bigger than the kitchen at the patisserie!Papa would flip for a chance to cook somewhere like this!Throw in a couple of bread ovens and it’s his idea of heaven!’

‘Is it…good for a kitchen?’He asked as he turned the phone in his hand, illuminating the room piece by piece.

‘It’s amazing for a kitchen!I’ve been to trade shows with my folks sometimes and this is like the perfection every professional dreams of!Please can we ask your dad if I can use it some time?You know, make cookies at the weekend or something?’Tikki made a satisfied humming noise at the thought of Marinette’s baking and Plagg cleared his throat unsubtly.‘And I have the best recipe for cheese bites.’

‘Better.’Came the salty black cat’s reply.

‘I’ll ask.’Adrien smiled at her, adoring her enthusiasm.‘I can’t actually see any doors other than the exit and that one.’He pointed to the walk-in refrigerator as he brought them back on topic.‘Tikki, can you feel anything?’

She slipped out of the bottom of Marinette’s shirt.‘It’s more difficult with you and Plagg awake, but I can still just sense it.It’s still there, still sad, but it’s like it’s further away.It’s not as close as it was.’

‘You mean it’s moved?’Adrien asked as Marinette started across the room, staring intently at the floor as she did so.

‘Not moved, we’re in the wrong place.It’s..’Tikki turned in a circle.‘that way.’She pointed back towards the room they had been in when Marinette collapsed.

‘Alright.’Adrien held his hand out for her to sit in then placed her on his shoulder.‘If we find a way underground then that’s the way we’ll head.’He turned at the sound of a seal breaking, the usually muted noise loud in the silence of the kitchen.‘What are you doing, raiding the fridge?’He headed over to his girlfriend, who had Plagg floating beside her.

‘Not exactly.’She replied as she crouched.

‘I am.’Plagg added, heading straight for the cheese.

Adrien pointed the torch down to where she had her back to him, one hand braced on the floor to balance herself.‘Here.’She pulled a small ring in the floor and it gave easily.He bent to help her which was when he fully saw the frame of the trapdoor that she had found.

‘How did you know to look here?’He asked as they pushed it all the way back, revealing a rectangle of darkness with metal steps leading down.

‘They have one in the kitchen at Le Grand Paris.I saw them using it when we had the day there way back when.’She said as she pulled her phone out.

‘Way back when?’He smiled in amusement.

‘Pixelator.’She said simply, and he nodded his immediate understanding.

‘What was it you ended up doing while I was stuck on concierge duty with Chloe?’

‘Gopher.’She replied, going to the top of the steps and sitting down on the edge.

‘Gopher?That sounds made up.’He shone the torch into the darkness below.

‘It’s a real thing.Gopher this, gopher that.’She shrugged.‘Plus the joke was on her.That was how I ended up making the Eiffel Tower shades for Jagged Stone which landed me the job of designing his album cover.’

‘It’s one hell of a thing to have on your resume, that’s for sure.’He said, resting his hand on her shoulder.‘Let me.’

‘No, Adrien, just wait here.If I find anything I’ll call you.’She flicked on her torch as he sighed.

‘Will you at least talk me through what you see?’

‘Every step of the way.’She agreed.

‘Fine.’

Tikki swept off his shoulder and onto Marinette’s as she cautiously went down the steps, holding the handrail on the side and leaning back enough that her rear brushed the cold metal steps, but she knew she was klutzy enough to fall down lit steps, let alone dark ones.

She stopped at the bottom and swung the phone around, letting out a sigh as she took in her surroundings.

‘What do you see?’Adrien asked.

‘Well, Adrien, I see a very large wine cellar.’She said as she turned a full circle.She had to admire the sheer volume of bottles contained here, partially refrigerated for white wine and champagne, but most of it was red.‘Tikki, anything?’

‘Plagg?’She called to her counterpart, and he groaned around the piece of camembert he had been cramming into his mouth.He pushed it in the rest of the way and swallowed as he floated down the stairs.Each kwami went in opposite directions and started searching behind the wine racks, becoming intangible to make it easier.Adrien joined Marinette at the bottom, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, hers wrapping around his waist, his skin cold from the refrigerator.

‘You know what?’

‘What?’She glanced up at him in the shadows caused by their phones.

‘Once we defeat Hawk Moth we’re going to come down here, steal one of my father’s most expensive bottles of wine and celebrate in style.’

‘That sounds good.’She smiled.

‘Have you ever got drunk before?’

‘Silly drunk?Or think I can sing every song from my favourite musicals perfectly drunk?’

‘Please tell there has been the second one!’He grinned.

‘Maybe once.’She chuckled softly.

‘I’d like to see that.’

‘Oh no.’She shook her head firmly.‘I swore never to get that drunk again.’

‘How did you end up that bad that time?’

‘Alya’s parents went away for a weekend with her sisters.We were both pretty wasted, spent the Sunday feeling like death warmed up.’

‘But Alya got you singing on camera, right?’

‘I’m not telling.’

‘At least tell me which musicals…’

He was interrupted by a sound from above and they both flipped off their lights, Marinette scrambling up the steps and cautiously pulling the refrigerator door mostly closed in the hope whoever was there wouldn’t notice.She could hear someone moving around, the sound of a cup being placed on the metal surface, a cupboard opening and closing.She waved to Adrien, getting his attention and indicating towards the door, and he came the top of the steps.

‘Someone’s there!’She whispered, her cheek pressed to his, lips by his ear.‘Make sure your phone is on silent, I’ll get rid of them.’

He nodded and retreated down the ladder, Marinette closing the hatch after him, knowing it didn’t lock and he could come out once she cleared the way.She looked around and found a crate of mineral water under one of the shelves, grabbing a bottle, unlocking her phone, and opening a random app before walking out of the refrigerator as though she didn’t know someone else was there.

There was a sudden yelp and she responded appropriately, dropping the plastic bottle with a squeal as she spotted Nathalie across the kitchen in a black silk robe.

‘Marinette!’She said, pressing her hand to her heart as it pounded.

‘Mademoiselle Sancoer!’Marinette quickly picked up the bottle again and locked her phone.‘You startled me!’

‘You startled me too.’Nathalie replied.‘What are you doing down here?’

‘I wanted some water, and Adrien’s a heavy sleeper.’She held up the bottle to show her.‘And I got a bit confused where everything was.I figured the big fridge was a good bet.’She indicated over her shoulder.

‘Of course.Can I walk you back to Adrien’s room?’

‘Please.’Marinette replied, glad she hadn’t had to suggest it herself, it meant that Nathalie would hopefully finish up here and the coast would soon be clear for Adrien and the kwamis to come back up.‘It’s a bit of a maze.’

‘You’ll soon get used to it.’Nathalie picked up the glass of something sparkling she had poured and held her hand out for Marinette to go first.Marinette had to fight not to look back, but smiled gratefully at Nathalie before going on ahead.‘Are you having trouble sleeping?’Nathalie asked as she guided her through the hallways.

‘A little.’

‘Strange places can take some getting used to.’Nathalie stated as they walked, her voice low in the darkened house.

‘They can.’

‘But it’s also important you get your rest after your injury today.’

‘I feel okay, no more headache.’Marinette smiled as they went up the stairs.

‘Please try and get some sleep.’

‘I will.Goodnight.’Marinette turned to head towards Adrien’s room, but Nathalie wasn’t done.

‘Marinette,’

‘Yes?’She turned back.

‘Adrien’s shirt?’She gave a raised eyebrow.

‘He, uh, he asked me to wear it.’She blushed, pulling on the hem as she remembered how short it was.

Nathalie nodded.‘It’s very sweet.I am happy for you both.’And she turned and walked away.

Marinette went up on her toes, looking over the balustrade in case there was any sign of Adrien and the kwamis yet.As there wasn’t she went ahead into the room, putting on the light above the bed and putting her water and phone on the bedside before settling crosslegged in the middle of the bed.It was only minutes later that Adrien came through the door, closing it quietly as the two kwamis flew into the room, Plagg straight to the fridge.

‘Plagg, you just ate!’Tikki reminded him as she sat on Marinette’s knee.

‘All this snooping makes me hungry!’He complained.

‘Anything?’Marinette asked hopefully.

‘Nothing off the cellar directly.’Tikki told her with a shake of her head.

‘That was close.’Adrien said as he climbed onto the bed behind her, shuffling until his chest was pressed against her back, his legs either side of hers, and his arms tight around her waist.‘Who’d have thought Nathalie would be up at this time?’

‘Not me.’Marinette let out a sigh.‘I guess she was thirsty, she got a drink.’

‘Thirsty, hmm?’Adrien asked, sweeping her hair aside and pressing his lips to her neck.

‘Easy, chaton, we need a plan.’She elbowed him lightly.

‘Sleeping is a plan.’He rubbed himself against her.‘Well, bed anyway.’

‘Are models ever not hungry?’She turned her head in the hope of being able to see him, but could only see his mop of blond hair as he kissed her skin.

He grinned into her flesh.‘Not when there’s something as tasty as this on offer.’


	67. Precautionary Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is concerned after Marinette's volleyball accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny chapter to start today with, but it's leading up to a longer one!

‘You don’t need to do that!’Marinette shoved at Adrien’s arm as they crossed the foyer, the car to take them to school waiting outside.

‘I feel like I ought to.In fact, I want to.’

‘Leave Kim alone.’She said firmly.‘He’s a dick, he’s always been a dick, and he will always be a dick.The best thing we can do is rise above it and not let him know it bothers us.’

‘Rise above the dick?’He asked, barely holding back his laughter.

‘Shut up!’She laughed.

‘Marinette?’They both stopped at the sound of Gabriel’s voice behind them, turning to see him at the top of the stairs.

‘Father?’Adrien asked as he came down the stairs towards them.

‘Good morning.’Gabriel greeted him before turning his full attention back to Marinette.‘Nathalie informs me you were hurt during physical education yesterday.’

‘I just took a ball to the head, Mr Agreste, it’s alright.Occupational hazard in sports.’She smiled politely at the austere man.

‘I believe it was bad enough for you to bring home a letter from the school in case you were hospitalised.’

‘It’s a standard form, Father.’Adrien added.‘They send them home for most injuries.’

‘That is all well and good,’ Gabriel cast him a glance, ‘however while you are in my care, Marinette, I will treat you as I would my own.I would like you to see a doctor today as a precautionary measure.’

‘I can go after school.’

‘Nonsense.Nathalie will call a physician to come and check on you.Please return to bed until you are proven fit and well.’

‘But…’She started, but he held up his finger, silencing her.

‘I promised your parents I would see to your wellbeing.Adrien, you will return after basketball as scheduled.’

‘Yes, Father.’He said reluctantly, Gabriel barely sparing him a glance as he turned and went back up the stairs.‘Do as he says.’Adrien turned to face her, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her quickly.‘I’ll text you throughout the day.’

‘Don’t get in trouble for it.’She wiped the corner of his mouth where he had a small smudge of her pink lipstick.‘And tell Alya I’ll talk to her later.’

‘Do anything you want to keep entertained.Movies, video games, books.Try enjoy it.’

‘I’d enjoy it more if you were here.’She admitted.‘Although I might actually get to catch up on some rest.’

‘Aw, princess, did I wear you out?’

‘You helped.’She pulled the front of his shirt to enable her to close the distance and kiss him again.‘You’ll be late.’

‘Be in bed when I get home?’He asked as he backed away towards the door with a sideways smile.

‘Maybe.Go!’She made a shooing motion with her hands, and he blew her a kiss.

Shaking her head she headed up the stairs again as she heard the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhh sneaky Gabe is being sneaky again!


	68. Keep Your Friends Close...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is checked by the doctor while Gabriel shows an interest in her designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Gabriel is sneaky! That is all!

Marinette sat in the bed with her sketchbook, music playing through her phone.Nathalie had made sure she was in bed under the pretence of bringing her a cup of tea, and asked if there was anything specific she would like the chef to make her for lunch.Marinette politely asked for the first thing offered and soon went back to her sketching, until the doctor arrived at ten, Gabriel accompanying him.

‘The injury was twenty-four hours ago now, correct?’The doctor asked as she followed her eyes with his penlight.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘And you have had no dizziness, nausea, pain, memory loss?’

‘Once the initial pain wore off, no, not at all.’

‘Good.’The doctor tucked his light back in his jacket pocket and took a sheet of paper out of his bag.‘If you should have any of these symptoms have someone call us immediately, however I think you’re fine.’

‘Thank you, sir.’She smiled politely.

‘Stay in bed today, just to be certain however.’

‘I will see to it she does.’Gabriel stated from where he had stood at the foot of the bed, observing what occurred.

‘Very well, Mr Agreste.’The doctor got to his feet.

‘I’ll show you out.’Nathalie offered from her position near the door, and they left, leaving Marinette to feel a little awkward…actually, a lot awkward, sitting in Adrien’s bed in the middle of the day with his father looking down on her.

‘You are spending your free time designing?’Gabriel asked, looking at the paper strewn around her.

‘Uh, yes, sir.’She began pulling the papers together, realising how messy they must have made the bed look, but he picked up the one nearest to him, regarding it with surprised interest.

‘This is very good.’He said, looking up at her over the paper.

‘Oh, that’s just a rough version, I changed a lot for the finished design.’She flipped through her sketchbook and held it out to him.

Gabriel came around the bed and took it from her hands, looking at the stunning design.It was much improved from the sketch he had just seen, bearing such intricate detail he realised just how talented she was with her imagination and pencil .It surprised him, he didn’t know why, but she was talented beyond her years.‘Have you created this for a particular event?Or commission?’

‘Just an idea I had.A lot of my stuff stays on paper, I can pretty much design for any occasion, but it’s always the really special things that don’t get made.’

‘Often the more intricate the design the greater pleasure you get from seeing its creation.Why do you not make more?’

‘Fabric is expensive.’She shrugged.‘Not to mention embellishments, motifs, and all the rest of it.’

‘Mmm.’He nodded, knowing how hard it could be for an aspiring designer and also seeing a perfect opportunity.‘Which is your favourite recent design?’He offered her the sketchbook.

‘Oh, so many of them.’She flicked through a few pages.‘But if I was going to make any of them, it would be this one.’

He looked at the page she offered him.It was a simple design, another dress but not formal, yet the detail she had added was intricate enough to keep it smart.The top was white with a black lace overlay and no sleeves, running into a belt with a butterfly design as the buckle, a plain black skirt falling away in the popular skater style, ending with a trim of lace at the bottom.Marinette had sketched the specific pattern of lace she wanted, and the design for the back of the dress made it look like the lacework of wings.It left no doubt in his mind as to how talented she truly was and knew how to work this to his advantage.

‘This is quite an interesting piece, but might I ask, why butterflies?’

She shrugged.‘I’m not sure.I guess they get a lot of bad press because of Hawk Moth and it’s nice to remind people that they aren’t actually just tools of some selfish maniac who routinely destroys Paris.’

Gabriel’s eye twitched at her description of his other self and cleared his throat before replying.‘They are very majestic creatures, a true natural beauty.’He got to his feet, still holding her sketchbook.‘Do you feel well enough for a short walk?’

‘I honestly feel fine.’

‘Follow me.’

Marinette scrambled out of the bed and followed him.Gabriel Agreste, the fashion mogul, a certified couture genius, was walking off with her sketchbook!Maybe she had accidentally infringed on a copyright somewhere, but she hadn’t intended to.She caught up with him in the hallway and followed him to his atelier, and as he strode to his screen she remembered she was only wearing the t-shirt Adrien had given her and her sleep shorts.She wished she had thought to pack a robe, or at least grab Adrien’s, although maybe that would be worse.

‘Here.’He beckoned her towards him, resting her sketchbook against the screen.‘I don’t doubt you have seen the programme the designers use at my company?’He asked, bringing up what he wanted.

‘I have, sir, it’s truly amazing.’She stopped beside him.

‘If I were to give you a tablet loaded with it, would you design this piece for my next collection?’He tapped her sketchbook and her mouth dropped open.

‘Me?Design something for a collection?’She asked in disbelief.

‘Certainly.It is at least catwalk-worthy and I believe would be popular with the teen demographic.’

‘Of…of c-course!’She stammered, absolutely stunned by the request.

‘Good.I will have Nathalie bring you a tablet and contact your parents regarding payment…’

‘Payment?’She squeaked.

‘Of course, I am commissioning you for a design.’He looked down at her, his eyes trying to seek out the miraculous he was certain hid just behind her loose hair.‘Payment is part of the contract we will enter into.’

‘Wow!’She whispered.‘The actual great Gabriel Agreste likes my design!I mean you’re the great Gabriel Agreste, you know you are, that’s your name, but you really like my design?’

‘Very much, and I would personally like to oversee the project.What do you say?’

She ran her hands through her hair, giving him a glimpse of her earrings.‘Yes!Yes, sir, please!I would love that!’

He smiled slightly, a small upturning of his lips and offered her his hand.‘Then we have an agreement.’

‘So it seems.’She smiled broadly.

Gabriel nodded, his mind working quickly as he remembered his words to Nathalie; Keep your enemies closer.


	69. Time To Talk Tibet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally brings up with Adrien the information she and Alya found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda bad that chapter 69 doesn't have smut! But it just didn't fit! So sorry about that, but I still like this chapter!

Marinette spent the rest of the day back in bed on Gabriel’s insistence, and she spoke excitedly with Tikki about the prospect of having an actual design of her own featured in a collection by _the Gabriel Agreste_!Adrien sent her several messages and called her at lunch.He was relieved to hear she felt fine and that the doctor agreed there was nothing seriously wrong.He promised to send her another message before basketball practice.While she was talking to Adrien she had a message from Alya, asking how she was, wanting to hear from her first hand, and was so pleased for Marinette to be getting this opportunity with Gabriel.She also told her she had nothing new to report on their investigation but would keep digging.Marinette was grateful Alya was still looking into it as she hadn’t had time herself nor had she been able to approach Adrien about it again.She wanted to but wasn’t sure how to start.She knew it was painful for him and although he had agreed to let her help, it hadn’t been mentioned since.No, she needed to choose her moment carefully.

Adrien didn’t bother to shower and change after basketball practice, instead, he just wanted to get home.He ran up the stairs then around to his room, opening the door and throwing his bag on the floor and turning to the bed.

‘Princess, your knight…’He stopped when he saw she was asleep, laid on her side with a pencil still in her hand, her sketchbook half on her lap.Tikki was curled in the curve of Marinette’s elbow, partially hidden by the sheets.He stood at the end of the bed and looked down at her, his heart clenching at just how much love he felt for her.‘Plagg?’He said, as his kwami flew out of his shirt.

‘What?’He replied with disinterest as he looked around until his eyes fell on Tikki in the bed, and he was torn between going to curl up with her and cheese.

‘I’m going to marry her someday.’

‘Puns at a time like this?’Plagg raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Shit.’Adrien muttered.‘I’m going to have to be so careful when I ask her because if she thinks I’m dropping puns…’

‘She’ll kick your ass.’Plagg chuckled, deciding on cheese first and flying to the mini fridge.

‘She will.Hey, if she wakes up can you tell her I’m taking a shower?’

‘She’s a smart girl, she’ll figure it out.’He said as he disappeared through the door.

‘Yeah, she is.’He took one last look at her sleeping form before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

He was just rinsing his shampoo, his body covered in soap bubbles when he heard a soft knock from the glass doors separating the bath and shower from the rest of the room.He had left the doors open, as he always did, but he figured out the only person it could be.‘Come in, princess.Or not, if you don’t want to risk getting splashed.’

She stepped into view, still wearing his t-shirt and her shorts, smiling softly at him.‘Welcome home, chaton.’

‘Thanks.How are you feeling?’He turned and reached up his hands to help himself rinse, his entire body on show for her, and she took a moment to appreciate the view before licking her suddenly dry lips.

‘Better for some more sleep.Can I…?’She pointed to the steps leading up to the tub, far enough away she shouldn’t get sprayed.

‘Help yourself, unless you want to join me?’He suggested hopefully.

She shook her head as she went and sat on the top step, putting her feet on the one below so her knees were high enough to rest her elbows on.‘I think we need to talk about something.’

‘We do?’He frowned as he reached for his conditioner.‘I mean, I believe you if you say we do, but I don’t know what it’s about.’

‘You don’t.’She agreed.‘But I asked Alya to help me with something, something we talked about.’

‘Alright.’He continued but waited patiently.

‘I asked her to look into what she could about your mother’s disappearance.’

His hands stopped moving in his hair and his body stilled before he finally let out a long breath.‘I did think you’d gone kind of quiet on the subject, and I know that’s not like you.’

‘Just doing what I can behind the scenes first.’She shrugged.‘You don’t mind me asking Alya?’

‘No, she’s the best investigator we know.’He laughed humourlessly.‘In fact, she’s better than the entirety of TVi put together.’

‘She is.’Marinette nodded, not sure how to approach what little information they had.She decided to go for it.‘Adrien, does Tibet mean anything to you?’

He froze again.‘Tibet?’

She nodded.‘Alya found a travel itinerary and flight manifest.Your mother went to Tibet with your father but never came back.’

‘That…that explains a lot.’Adrien nodded, his eyes a little too wide, his lips parted.‘My father has a safe, where he kept the book?’She nodded that she knew which book he meant.‘In there he also has a book on Tibet and a photo of my mother, as well as some other things I didn’t really get a good look at.’He finished rinsing and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel from the recessed shelves and wrapping it around his waist as he walked towards her.‘You think something happened in Tibet?’

‘We have to assume so.’She stood and came down the steps.‘We don’t know what but we can’t find anything on the digital paper trail from then onwards.’

‘Maybe she was kidnapped.’He suggested, his mind throwing suggestions around like confetti.

‘We don’t know.’Marinette took a step towards him but set her foot down in a puddle of water he was causing, her foot slipping out from under her, dropping her to one knee with a squeal of surprise as she grabbed for something to support herself.What her hand found was the towel Adrien was wearing and she wrenched it loose as she fell

‘Careful!’Adrien reached down for her shoulder to steady her as her eyes turned up to him, finding him very naked and very close to her.Part of him really close.‘Well, if we weren’t talking seriously I’d make a suggestion.’

‘Same.’She took the hand he offered and she got to her feet, bringing the towel with her and wrapping it around his middle for him to secure.‘Sorry about that.’She said as she wiped her hand over the edge of the t-shirt and her shorts underneath.‘Dammit, I’m wet.’

‘You’re doing this on purpose, right?Adrien looked at her with a curious smile.

‘No, I have just always had an innate way of embarrassing myself in front of you.’

‘Let’s both get dry and talk some more before dinner, and then you can show me the dress you sold today, Miss Professional Designer.’

‘Maybe next time I can sell something you can model for me.’She said as he led her from the shower, worried she might slip again.

‘You don’t think I could model a dress?’

‘I think you’d be making a very serious career choice if you did.’She laughed, going to her bag and taking out the return itinerary Alya had given her.‘Do you think your father would tell you about Tibet if you asked?’

Adrien shook his head.‘He doesn’t like talking about anything to do with my mother’s disappearance.If not for the portraits around the house I’d say he didn’t care.’

Marinette nodded as she got out clean underwear, a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.‘Maybe it’s too painful.’

‘As painful as growing up not knowing what happened to your own mother?’

‘I’m not comparing your pain, you both lost someone, but you have to remember he’s doing his best.He might not think you can handle the truth, but he also might be protecting you or himself.If he doesn’t want to talk about it, if it’s too hard, it might be that’s the reason he’s keeping it back.’

‘If he knows anything he should have told me.’Adrien stated before going through to his wardrobe.

‘I’m not arguing that point.’Marinette called after him.‘But he must have his reasons.’

Adrien came back with clean jeans and a white t-shirt.‘He won’t talk to me, I know he won’t.’

‘What options does that leave us?’Marinette could see the exact moment he made up his mind, and it was so reminiscent of Chat getting an idea, normally a bad, self-sacrificing one, that she went wide-eyed.‘Oh no, I know that look!’She waved a finger at him warningly.

‘What look?’He asked innocently.

‘The I-have-a-stupid-idea-and-I’m-not-afraid-to-use-it look.’

‘I have one of those?’He quirked her a sideways smile.

‘Yeah, but it normally goes with black leather.’

He shrugged.‘I don’t think it’s a stupid idea.’

‘Let me be the judge of that.’She folded her arms over her chest defiantly and Adrien realised all she was missing was her spotted suit.

‘We’re going to break into my father’s safe.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next, the hero due start their investigation of the catacombs.


	70. The Catacombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien investigate The Catacombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps, I have never been in the catacombs in Paris so this is all in my head with a little research thrown in!

It took some convincing but Marinette was finally able to talk Adrien into not breaking into his father’s safe that night.She was sure they would come back to it but first they had dinner, homework, patrol, and beginning their search of the catacombs.Adrien had brought Marinette home notes to go over for the work she had missed but rather than have her go over it all and waste more valuable time he explained it as they ate dinner, sitting side by side at the large table with books spread around them.Nathalie stopped by to make sure they were on task and was surprised by how well Adrien explained certain formulas to Marinette, and how the girl asked intelligent questions in return, taking in everything he said.

Finally they grabbed a bag and changed, sneaking out as their heroic selves, changing back to make a quick stop at a hardware store to buy some bright head torches, which they stashed in the bag and put on Marinette’s balcony for safe keeping.Patrol was quiet; Ladybug stopped a mugging and Chat was asked to give directions, and they soon met up again on the balcony.It was almost seven-thirty, the last admittance time for the catacombs with them closing fully at eight-thirty.Their plan was to go in as themselves and hide until everyone left, searching as close to Agreste mansion as they could.

They stood in the line for tickets to the catacombs, quiet at this time of night, just a few tourists still milling around, holding hands and hoping not to be recognised.Both had worn hoodies, hoping to keep some anonymity, and luckily most of the talk was about how the heroes of Paris had been seen nearby, most eyes on the rooftops just in case they passed again.

They finally got in, having been reminded they only had an hour before they would have to leave, and they followed the group into the darkened tunnels, hanging back as much as they could.

Adrien took out his phone, not unusual as most people were taking photos, but instead brought up his GPS, finding their location and pinning his home to see how close in proximity they were.They followed the group through the skull lined walls until they reached a cavern with a security barrier barring a tunnel and, making sure they weren’t being watched, Adrien stepped over it, Marinette ducking underneath a moment later, and they slipped into the darkness beyond.Adrien took her hand and they went far enough that they couldn’t be seen from the entrance, hiding his phone so it remained dark, both having already ensured they were on silent.They waited quietly for a long time, finally hearing more footsteps approaching and they tensed, knowing it was a sweep by staff ensuring everyone had left before closing down for the night.Several more minutes later the lights from the main cavern went off and they waited another ten minutes to ensure the coast was clear.

‘Okay, come on.’Adrien pulled on the hand he had held the whole time they waited, leading her carefully to the cavern before taking the bag off his back and taking out the torches.He turned his on and they both blinked in the sudden brightness.

Marinette took the torch Adrien offered her and put it on her head, angling it down slightly so even if she looked up at Adrien she wouldn’t blind him, and he similarly angled his upwards so they could cover a greater area between them.While Adrien put the bag on his back she looked around, the torches casting eerie shadows in the already macabre area.The walls here were lined with skulls and bones, stacked neatly to create a form of morbid wall.

‘You take me to the most romantic place, minou.’She remarked as he took out his phone again.

‘Only the best for you, my lady.’He said as he checked the map.‘Next week I have a wonderful tour of the pet cemetery planned for us.’

‘I know we both have minimal experience in the way of dating, but you need to step up your game.’She commented, opening her purse so the kwamis could join them.

‘Trust me, I have better plans that this, princess.Keep Saturday free…wait, minimal experience?’

She turned to see him looking at her with curious confusion.‘Yeah.’She nodded.‘Minimal.’

‘I have zero dating experience.’

‘I’d say that’s pretty minimal.’She offered him her hand, and he took it starting forward, but wasn’t done with the subject.

‘So, you’ve dated before?’He asked hesitantly.

‘I’d been on a whole two dates before ours.’She commented offhandedly.‘One of which you set up.’

‘One I…what?’

‘When you had me meet Nino at the zoo?’She took his phone out of his hand as he wasn’t actually paying attention to it and passed it to Tikki.‘Technically that was a date, I just thought it was with you.’

‘You did?’He asked, certain facts about the day they fought Animan finally falling into place.‘Oh, that explains a lot.’

‘For an intelligent boy you sure aren’t smart.’She smirked.

‘Okay.So, who was the other date with?’

‘Luka.’

Adrien stopped, which forced her to do so too.‘You dated Luka?’

‘Briefly.I mean, one date.We used to hang out a lot before his band went on tour.’

‘You dated Luka?’He repeated, which made her give him her full attention.

‘I went on one date with Luka!I just said that!’She laughed at his jealous expression.‘We realised we always had a good time but there wasn’t really a spark between us other than friendship.That and I was hooked up on you, and Luka could tell.’

Adrien started them walking again but his brow was furrowed with a frown.‘Did you kiss him?’He asked suddenly.

Marinette sighed and pulled on his hand, making him stop.‘Adrien,’ she switched her torch off before cupping his cheek, ‘you have nothing to be jealous about, that was two years ago.’

‘But…’

She stopped him with a kiss, going up on her toes and leaning her chest against his for balance.She did nothing more than press her lips to his, but her hand slipped into his hair, holding him still while she tried to kiss his doubts away.When they parted she dropped down onto her feet, drawing her hand from his hair, down his neck and to his chest.She swallowed hard, unable to speak for a moment until she composed herself.‘Adrien, it’s always been you, from the second you handed me your umbrella I have been in love with you.Please don’t make more of this than it is.’

Adrien sighed, his eyes still closed.‘Sorry, Bug.’His hand pressed into the base of her spine, holding her close.‘But the thought of you and…’

‘How do you think I felt?All those times there were pictures of you with models, rumours from photoshoots, Chloe was always all over you, then there was Lila and…

It was Adrien’s turn to silence her with a kiss, just a moment but it worked.‘Mari, there’s never been anyone else but you either, only I didn’t even know it _was_ you.’

‘So does that mean we can drop this and move on?’She asked hopefully.‘Because as much as I like making out with you, the skulls are kind of creeping me out.’

Adrien laughed softly.‘Okay, let’s get this done.’

She nodded and turned her torch back on, Tikki giving him back his phone.

They followed the GPS some way before they could go no further, then backtracking to another fenced off section that led in the right direction.The ground sloped downwards here, there were less skulls, and they could hear the melodic dripping of water getting louder as they walked.

‘I didn’t see any signs about flooding.’Adrien said as they noticed the floor getting slicker under foot.

‘Maybe that’s why it was fenced off?’She suggested.

‘I guess so, but it’s the only branch off the main cavern we’ve found that leads in the right direction.’

‘How’s the feelings coming, Tikki?’

The kwamis had been flying on ahead and Tikki stopped and turned.‘It’s still a little hard to make out, with all the activity going on above, but it’s there, in the background.’

‘At least we’re on the right track.’Adrien smiled gratefully at Tikki, knowing this was hard on her.

‘We’re definitely closer.’Tikki assured them before flying on ahead again.

‘Careful, princess, it’s getting slippy.’He wrapped his arm around her waist, hoping to steady her, and as if to prove the point her foot immediately slid out from under her, but he kept her upright.‘See?’He smiled down at her.

‘I’m not doing it on purpose.’She frowned as she steadied herself again, not really irritated at him but at herself.

‘I know, Bug.’He kissed her hair.

‘Uh oh.’They heard Plagg state, noting that the kwamis had stopped ahead of them.

‘What is it?’Adrien asked as they reached them, then it became blatantly clear.The tunnel ahead was flooded, water lapping at the path several feet ahead of them.‘Oh, okay.’

‘What do we do now?’Marinette angled her torch to shine on the murky water.

‘We could still go on ahead?’Tikki suggested.‘Go through the walls to see if there’s anything there?’

‘If you don’t mind?’Marinette checked.

‘We don’t mind.We have good night vision.’Tikki replied as Plagg groaned.‘Shush, whiny cat.Come on.’Tikki shoved him ahead of her.

‘I guess we wait.’Adrien said, leading Marinette back carefully to where it was less slippery.

‘Do you think they’ll find anything?’She looked up at him, cautious not to blind him with the light.

‘I have no idea.The only other thing we can do is hunt around the house, and that’s not easy with my father and Nathalie always there.’

‘Another middle of the night escapade maybe?’She suggested.‘We still need to check around the hollow wall in the sitting room.’

‘Okay, but let’s give it a few days.’He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

‘A few days?’She queried as she looked up at him, her arms around his shoulders.‘Why wait?’

‘Because I think you still need to catch up on some rest.’

‘I’m fine now, chaton.’She tickled the hair on the back of his neck, his eyes closing at her touch.‘Plus resting doesn’t seem to be what you have in mind whenever we’re alone.’

‘I promise to let you get some rest, but you’re so damn irresistible.’

‘I’ll try to be less irresistible if you’d like?’

‘Not possible.’He opened his eyes again and smiled at her warmly.

‘Hey, lovebirds!’They heard Plagg’s voice, turning to see he and Tikki reappearing through the gloom.‘We found something.’

‘What is it?’Adrien asked.

‘Another cavern, not far, but beyond that it’s solid ground, it’s the closest we’re going to get.’Tikki told them.

‘How are we going to do this?’Adrien asked.

‘If Marinette transforms I can make it so she can feel what I feel without it being so powerful, it would be secondhand.’Tikki explained.

‘I don’t like that idea.’Adrien shook his head.‘If she collapses again I won’t be able to get to her.’

‘Her suit will protect her, and it won’t be anything like it was last time.’Tikki promised.

‘I’ll go with them.’ Plagg offered.

‘I trust Tikki.’Marinette added.

‘Well, why can’t I do it?’Adrien suggested.‘Wouldn’t it be better if I went and Tikki didn’t need to change at all?’

‘You want me to go in there?’Plagg folded his arms and offered a sardonic look.‘No, thank you.’

‘You technically won’t be.’Adrien reminded him.‘But I’d feel better knowing Marinette wasn’t at risk.’

‘He might have a point.’Tikki gave Marinette a hopeful look.

‘Okay, fine.’She huffed out a breath.‘But be careful.’She gave Adrien a pointed look.

‘I’m always careful, princess.’

‘Pants on fire, chaton.’She folded her arms.‘You always throw yourself in the way of danger.’

‘There’s no danger though.’He told her.‘Not really.I’m a strong swimmer, my baton is waterproof, and has a light.’

‘And I’ll guide you through the water.’Tikki offered.

‘See?It’s perfect.If you want I’ll even call you when I get through to let you know everything is okay.’

‘Alright, fine.’Marinette sighed.

‘Plagg, claw out!’

Marinette watched as the green light bathed Adrien, the cavern illuminating brightly for a moment, then Chat Noir stood before her.‘Okay, kitty, do you have my number, _my_ number that is, in your baton, because I don’t imagine you do?’

‘Good point.’He replied as he took the weapon off his back, slid it open and brought up the phone.

Once they were done he turned to Tikki.‘Okay, lead the way.’

‘Good luck.’Marinette said encouragingly, stepping back as he strode into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert joke about moist pussy here!*
> 
> Plus you didn't think I could make it through the entire fic without mentioning Luka, did you?!


	71. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Tikki investigate the cavern, Marinette has a near miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm so proud of myself having got up to chapter 80, you're helping me celebrate by reading chapter 71! I hope you enjoy it, and honestly, I cannot thank everyone enough for reading! I didn't think this would be as long as it has become such a big part of my life it has kept me sane, and that's no word of a lie! I have a lot of problems happening at the moment and every kudos, every comment really means the world to me! Thank you all so much!

Chat Noir surfaced with a gasp, Tikki having led him through the murky waters by the light of his baton.

‘This stuff smells.’He complained as he pulled himself out of the water and into the small cavern that he couldn’t even stand straight in, hunching his shoulders so he didn’t bang his head.

‘I don’t think it’s standing water alone.’Tikki commented.‘I think there’s sewer run off too.’

‘Okay, ew.’Chat shook his hands, grateful his suit was watertight.‘Another shower when I get home.’He operated his baton and video called Marinette, who answered in seconds.

‘You made it okay?’She asked immediately, her voice worried.

‘Of course, Buginette, cats are excellent swimmers.’He preened.

‘They’re also excellent at clawing upholstery.’She reminded him playfully.‘What do we have?’

‘Nothing yet, just a second.’He brought up the GPS, her face smaller and in the top corner.‘Looks like…we’re under the theatre.’

‘Théâtre du Châtelet?’Marinette asked.‘That’s right across from Agreste mansion.’

‘Pretty much.’He agreed.‘It would explain why you could sense things where you could though.What are you feeling, Tikki?’

The kwami extended her power and shivered as it washed over her.‘It’s sad, so sad.Whatever it is it has given up hope, it hates its…not life, something else, something darker.Not a life, an existence.’She said with realisation, her voice sounding strained.‘It wants an end, a way to stop it.’

Marinette hated to hear her kwami sound so desperate, so overwhelmed, and she was about to reply when she heard something from the way they came.

‘Is someone down here?’

‘Shit!’She hissed into the phone.‘Tikki!I need you!’

‘We’re coming, Bug!’Chat said, but she had already hung up.He jumped back into the stagnant water.‘Tikki, go on ahead, I won’t be far behind.’

‘You can find your way?’She asked, itching to get back to Marinette.

‘It’s a straight line, right?’She nodded.‘I’ll use my baton.Go!’

Tikki turned intangible again and flew directly towards where they had left Marinette while Chat took a breath and submerged again.

Marinette pressed herself against the wall as a light bobbed in the distance.She had nowhere to go, but they had evidently drawn some sort of attention.Her heart was racing even though she was trying her hardest to shallow her breathing.She had no idea what excuse she could use for being here, other than being lost, and as she had come through a no entry area it wasn’t a great excuse at all.

‘Hello?’The voice called as the light became brighter.No doubt about it, she was screwed.

Just as the light cleared the corner Tikki flew out of the darkness, Marinette sighing with relief. ‘Spots on!’She whispered, her transformation overtaking her as one of the uniformed workers from the catacombs turned the corner, shining his light on her.

‘Hey, you can’t be…Ladybug?’The man gasped in surprise.

‘Hi.’She smiled.‘Nothing to worry about, Chat and I were just checking on something, we’ll be gone soon.’

‘You, uh…and Chat Noir?’The man managed to ask, any more words being interrupted by Chat breaking the surface behind her at a stumble as his baton propelled him up the gentle slope.

‘Mar…uh…my lady!’He said as his eyes fell on her, now fully transformed.

‘Welcome back, Chat.’She flashed him a quick smile before turning back to the confused worker.‘We can find our own way out, thanks for doing such a great job though.’She winked at him as he stood and stared at them open mouthed.

‘How did, how did you get down here?’

‘That’s classified.’Chat replied as he wiped something murky off his chest.‘But if you could show us the regular way out, that would be great.’

‘Sure!’The worker offered, talking as he led the way back, not knowing what else to say other than the spiel he had learnt about the catacombs, and the two heroes nodded and feigned interest until they were back above ground.They thanked him again before launching themselves into the rooftops, touching down on her balcony just moments later.

‘Chaton, you stink.’She said as soon as they stopped.

‘I need another shower.’He let her know he knew that, he was living it.

‘Did Tikki find anything in the cavern?’

‘The same feelings and,’ he reopened his baton and brought up the GPS, ‘the location.’

‘The theatre is close enough to the mansion it makes sense.When we get back we’ll ask Tikki if she has any other idea on distance.She knew the wine cellar was further away than the sitting room, maybe she can compare it to the cavern?’

‘Good idea, Bugaboo.Ready to head home?’

‘I think so.’She nodded, glancing back at the hatch that led to her room.

‘Feeling homesick, my lady?’

She shook her head.‘Not overly, but it’s weird not coming here after patrol.After everything actually.I might try stop by after school tomorrow.I have some fabric samples I’d like to show your father for the dress.’

‘I think I have a shoot tomorrow afternoon.’He frowned as he tried to remember.‘I’ll check when we get back.’

‘I can come on my own if you’re busy.’

‘Alright.I should be back in time for dinner.Then we can get our safe cracking skills on.’

She laughed.‘I’m going to start calling you Chat Burglar instead.’

‘I prefer chaton.’He shrugged.

‘Alright, chaton.I’ll race you back.’She said, leaping up onto the roof next door and running down the row of houses, knowing it was only one street away from Adrien’s place.

He smiled, watching as she ran across the rooftops.How the hell had a black cat got so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow, Alya wants Mari to spill the beans...


	72. Alya Wants To Know!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya grills Marinette like only a bestie can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late posting this morning but I've had a busy day already and it only seems to be getting worse! Where has my writing time gone today?! Where!!!??? Luckily I am plenty far ahead!

‘Spill it, girl!’Alya said as she pushed Marinette into the girls bathrooms at recess.She had so many questions for her bff and she seemed to be literally connected at the hip to Adrien.

‘Which bit do you want spilled?’

‘Oh, I don’t know, could it be you having a design chosen by Gabriel Agreste to be in a line he’s running, or the ongoing romance between you and the heir to his empire, or the mysterious disappearance of the previously mentioned mogul’s wife?!’

‘Okay, keep your voice down on the latter.’Marinette hushed her.‘I did ask Adrien about Tibet last night.’

Alya’s mouth dropped open, unable to believe she had actually done so.‘What did he say?’

‘He said his dad has a secret safe and in it is a guide to Tibet.’

‘Oh my God, we were right, something did happen in Tibet!’Alya said in a rapid excited whisper.‘Anything else?’

‘Not yet.’Marinette shook her head.‘We’re working on it.’

Alya narrowed her eyes.‘What do you mean; “you’re working on it”?’

‘I mean Adrien wants to break into the safe tonight.’

Alya scoffed.‘I know you think that boy is perfect but I doubt his talents stretch to safecracking.’Marinette shrugged.‘Wait, he knows how to crack a safe?!Since when?!’

‘I don’t know, I think he might know the code.’

‘Okay, that’s more realistic.Oh, what if it’s his mom’s date of birth!Or their wedding anniversary?This is better than any movie ever!’

‘I’ll let you know if it has any reference to anything.’Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya’s enthusiasm.

‘And you’ll let me know as soon as you find anything.’

‘ _If_ we find anything I’ll let you know.’

‘Good.Now, what about the dress?’

‘I told you everything there is about the dress yesterday.I told Nathalie I’m going to run home after school to grab some samples I have to show Mr Agreste, he wants to see them tomorrow after dinner.’

‘My best girl, high flying fashion designer!’She wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulders and mimicked a banner with a wave of her other hand.‘Protege of the great Gabriel!’

‘It’s one design, I’m hardly a protege.’

‘Gabriel Agreste hates everyone…apart from you!You’ve won him over with your charm and talent!’

‘Alya…’

‘And one day he’ll be your father in law!’

‘Alya!’She laughed, blushing at the fact she knew she and Adrien were soulmates, and that if it was something Adrien wanted she would one day marry him in a shot.

‘Okay, so let’s get onto the final subject.Your love life, or more specifically your sex life, because other than you’ve done the deed I don’t know anything!’

‘What do you want?’Marinette laughed.‘A blow by blow account?’

‘If I thought you’d given him a “blow by blow account” already I’d…’ the words died on Alya’s lips as she noticed how red Marinette had gone, how she was looking at her feet and shifting awkwardly.‘There is no way that my innocent little Marinette did that already?’

Marinette held up a single finger.‘Once.’

‘Giiiirirrrllllll.’Alya drew the word out.‘They are not wrong about the right guy bringing the confidence out in a girl in the bedroom!Tell me everything!’

‘Everything?’Marinette asked wide eyed.‘I don’t think I can…’

‘Then how you got there, in fact how you ended up having sex the first time, how many times, did you lose count?Where?’

The bathroom door swung open and Mylene gave them a wave as she headed towards a stall.‘How about you come home with me tonight to get the samples and I’ll tell you everything I’m comfortable sharing?’

‘You have got a deal.’Alya grinned.


	73. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Alya get a surprise visit while they are at the patisserie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky little chapter before I go to bed!

‘I can’t believe my little Marinette is all grown up!’Alya sighed from where she was laying the wrong way round on the chaise in Marinette’s room, as she went through her pile of lace samples.‘Having sex, sharing showers, you are a regular Lolita!’

‘Hey!Don’t compare me with a sexually precocious twelve year old with a daddy kink!’Marinette kicked the chaise as she passed, making Alya laugh.

‘Okay, okay!But, girl, you’re a woman now!’

‘You’re not going to do this every day, right?’Marinette asked as she found a small bag to put the samples in before going to her dresser and throwing in a handful of condoms, just to be safe.

‘From now on you just tell me the parts you want to, because trust me, there are some things you can do that are just memorable.’

‘I don’t think I even want to ask what you’re referring to.’Marinette looked around the room in case there was anything else she wanted to grab before they left.

‘So many things.’Alya sighed and fanned herself dramatically.‘Although if I were you, and Adrien starts asking you to dress up as Ladybug then you should worry, because he had a thing about her for the longest time.’

Marinette sort of froze with her back to Alya and slowly zipped up her bag.‘What if I want him to dress up as Chat Noir?’

‘That’s different.You don’t have a thing for Chat Noir.’

‘Well, maybe a little.’She shrugged.‘But I think that’s the leather thing.’

‘Oh now that I agree with.No one, and I mean no one, in the history of cat suits has rocked it quite like that kitty!And you’re right, if anyone could get close to it, it’s Adrien.’

‘No arguments here.’Marinette smiled, glad she had dodged the conversation about her dressing up as Ladybug.

‘Although if he ever does squeeze that ass into leather I want pictures.’

‘Shhh.’She frowned, realising something was amiss.

‘You know I’m right!’

‘No, shh!’Marinette held her finger up to silence her friend as she listened to what she could hear, what had distracted her from their banter.It had sounded like the sound of something heavy striking wood, and as they listened it happened again.

‘What is that?’Alya murmured as she joined her friend near the open hatch to the living area.

‘I don’t…’Marinette’s murmured response was interrupted by another bang, this time accompanied by the sound of splintering wood.‘Someone’s breaking in?’She said in disbelief.

‘I’m calling the cops.’Alya pulled her phone out.

One final thud and the door flew inwards in a shower of broken wood, and in its wake came two large men, faces covered and wearing all black.Marinette watched in horror as they glanced around the room, then up at her, and she felt frozen, unsure what to do for an instant, but Alya kicked the hatch closed, Marinette’s instincts kicking in as she dropped to her knees and bolted it.

Alya spoke in a hurried voice while Marinette stalked across the room to her closet, knowing she couldn’t transform but equally knowing she wasn’t helpless.She was Ladybug, and wearing casual clothes didn’t stop that.

‘The cops will be here as fast as they can.’Alya said as the first thump sounded from the hatch, knowing the simple bolt wouldn’t hold them for long.‘What are we going to do until then?’

‘I’m going to show them that no one breaks into my home!.’Marinette said with conviction as she emerged with a large, wooden baseball bat.

‘Where did you get that?’Alya said with wide eyes.

‘Papa wanted me to be able to defend myself when he and Maman were away.’

‘I don’t think this was what he had in mind!’

‘It’s all I can do.’Marinette gave her a desperate look, knowing if Alya came even close to being hurt then identity be damned, she was transforming and cramming her yo-yo up these guys asses.‘Go up to my bed and open the skylight.It’s the furthest we can go.’

‘What are you going to do?’

‘Crack some fucking heads.’Marinette growled as one of the screws holding the bolt in place shot out of the wood.

Alya did as she suggested but not without muttering under her breath.‘That girl has run in the opposite direction of every akuma going, but give her some human thugs and suddenly she’s Natasha fucking Romanov.’She pushed the skylight open fully before dropping back to her knees and looking over the edge, just in time to see the hatch shoved open and Marinette swing the bat with such precision and strength that it connected with the first man’s skull the second it cleared the edge, knocking him first sideways into the hatch surround before his legs buckled and he fell back down the ladder.

Marinette hooked her foot under the edge of the hatch and flicked it over again, grabbing the mirror of her dresser and pulling it over so it fell on the hatch door as it closed.‘Go!’She yelled, racing to the steps to her bed as Alya scrambled up onto the roof.In seconds she was through as well, slamming the hatch and dropping the bat as she ran to the great spool she used as a table.‘Help me push it!’She groaned, wishing for her Ladybug strength as the damn thing wouldn’t budge.

‘It’s too heavy!’Alya said from beside her.

‘Okay, the box!’She grabbed the crate she and Adrien had used as a table so many nights ago and Alya quickly grabbing the other side as they carefully positioned it on the skylight, but not before Alya got a glance inside.

‘I don’t know how hard you hit that guy, but there are three more in there.’

‘I hit him as hard as I could!’Marinette grabbed the bat and looked around again.‘We could really use a leather clad hero about now.’

‘I can hear sirens.’Alya pointed out the obvious.

‘What the hell do they want?’Marinette looked over the edge to find no way over at the front of the building.

‘They obviously aren’t robbing the place or they’d have taken your TV already.’Alya sat on the box to add some extra weight.‘I bet they’re after you!’

‘Why the hell are they after me?’She gasped as she turned to look at her friend.

‘I don’t know.Maybe it’s because you’re living with Adrien!I mean he’s rich but he always has a bodyguard, right?So if you want to kidnap someone and ransom them off to their rich guardian then you go for the one without a bodyguard.’

‘That’s bullshit.’Marinette hurried to the small wall to the right of her balcony, putting the bat down again and moving the two smallest plant pots to the floor below.‘Hardly anyone knows I’m staying with the Agreste’s!’

‘Girl, it’s been all over the tabloids; model’s girlfriend of one week moves into mansion; didn’t you know?’

Marinette paused in her efforts, glancing down.‘You know I don’t read the tabloids.Or gossip sites.’

‘Doesn’t matter, all that matters is that people know and…’A loud crack sounded and they both looked at the skylight, a split in the glass crawling across the surface.

‘Off!’Marinette grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet as the glass continued to spider web and someone hit it from below, making it crack faster.

‘Now what?’

‘We go up.’Marinette pushed her towards the small wall, encouraging her onto it.‘I can’t lift the last plant, just crawl over it and onto the chimney!’

‘Are you crazy!?’Alya yelped.

‘I’m crazy about not being grabbed by whoever the hell they are, so yes!’

 

Adrien had been so glad to find his photoshoot was in Place des Vosages beside the patisserie.He was close to Marinette, even if she wasn’t in sight.He had changed into the new outfit his father wanted featured in a magazine run before coming out and posing by the fountain as Vincent snapped away, ably assisted as always by Frank.It was the arrival of three squad cars and a police van with their sirens blaring that drew a premature halt to proceedings, especially when armed officers rushed to the side door of the patisserie as another batch took a battering ram to the front door.

Adrien was halfway across the park before the last car had even stopped, only being halted by Lieutenant Raincomprix as he approached.

‘What happened?’He asked breathlessly, more from worry than the run.

‘We had an emergency call from inside, a break in in the apartments above by masked men.Stay back.’

‘But my girlfriend is in there!’He argued, stepping forward, but Raincomprix rested his hand on his chest.

‘I’m sure she’ll be fine.Let us do our job.’

Adrien huffed out a breath and backed up.If his lady was in trouble nothing would stop him riding to the rescue.

 

‘Take the bat!’Marinette handed it to Alya before hauling herself up by the chimney, her friend already on the roof the other side.‘The cops are here now, we should be okay to hide out…’

A large hand wrapped around her ankle and she screamed at the shock, Alya starting to yell despite not being able to do anything to help.Marinette turned enough to see the man behind her, yelling at her to let go of the chimney and do as he told her even though the area crawling with cops.She tightened her grip on the chimney and twisted, kicking the man in the face a few times until he fell back, giving her a tug before letting her go, throwing her off balance.Her body spun to the side, out over the edge of the building, her hand slipping even as Alya grabbed her wrist.

‘Alya, don’t kill me!’She yelled, thinking her friend was about to find out who she was, as the only way out she could see was to transform.

‘I won’t let you die, I won’t drop you!’Alya said through gritted teeth, understandably misunderstanding.

Marinette groped around for anything she could get a grip on, anything that would stop her very publicly revealing who she actually was, but there was nothing, the brickwork offering no hand holds whatsoever, and Alya’s grip was slipping.

‘No, no, no!’Alya sputtered, but there was nothing she could do as Marinette’s wrist slipped from her grip.

‘Tikki, spots…’

‘Gotcha!’

Marinette hadn’t even fallen two feet when the familiar leather clad arm caught her, pulling her close against his body as he continued on his momentum until his feet hit the wall of the school opposite, pushing off so they landed on a roof several down from Alya and well out of sight between chimney stacks.

‘Thank you, chaton!’She threw her arms around him as he retracted his baton and pulled her close, his lips pressing to her cheek.

‘Any time, princess.Good thing my shoot was in the park, huh?’

‘You have no idea how grateful I am for that.’She leant back and looked at him with true fear in her eyes.‘I thought I was going to have to transform in front of everyone.’

‘I’ll always catch you, Bug, you know that.’He trailed his thumb over her jaw.

‘Chat Noir!Is Marinette alright?’Alya’s voice came loudly even over the noise from the street below.

‘She’s great.’He replied, smiling softly at her.‘You wait here, I’m going to go kick some ass.’

‘Chat, wait!’She grabbed his bell and pulled him back, kissing him soundly.‘Go get em.’

‘Your wish, princess.’He winked and bounded over the rooftop towards the patisserie.

Marinette sat down with her back against the brickwork, her heart still racing, and Tikki flew out of her bag to hover in front of her face.

‘That was a close one.’

‘Far too close.’Marinette breathed out a relieved sigh.

‘You think Alya could be right?About them wanting to kidnap you?’

‘I really hope not.’She held her palm out for her kwami to sit in.‘That can’t be it, right?It’s got to be a burglary gone wrong?’

‘I don’t know.’Tikki shrugged.‘But for now you really need to be more careful, just in case.’

Marinette sat quietly and thought, it was all she could do for now.


	74. Cranky Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets angry, Ladybug puts her foot down, Alya asks some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhh I feel like death! Well, not literally, I don't have the scythe, but I do have a rather awesome velvet hooded cape...Anyway, new meds started yesterday and I feel so so sick and dizzy! I'm assuming that's what it is but it sounds like a day resting and writing to me! Wish me luck!

The police were finally in the building, most of the men had tried to run but were outnumbered, there was just the one on the roof who had grabbed Marinette and the unconscious one she had hit with her baseball bat that remained, and the one on the roof wouldn’t forget this day in a hurry.Chat Noir currently had him pressed against the wall threateningly, growling in his face while the terrified man stood wide eyed in terror.

‘Listen to me!’Chat Noir bounced him against the brickwork hard enough to force the air from his lungs in a rush.‘If you have any contacts out there you make sure they know that this patisserie is out of bounds.It is protected by Chat Noir and Ladybug.If anyone breaks in here again…’

‘We didn’t want the patisserie!’The man said in a panicked sputter.

‘What?’Chat pulled him towards him.

‘We weren’t turning over the patisserie!’

‘Then what the hell were you doing?’He slammed him back again, the man groaning in pain.

‘We were here for the girl.’

Chat was taken aback for a second, unable to speak, but when he did his voice was low and threatening.‘What girl?’

‘The one dating the model.’

Rage bubbled through Chat’s veins in a way he had never before felt, his visions clouded with it.They weren’t just random burglars, they had come for his princess.‘Why?’Chat’s growl was primal and the man actually whimpered.

‘We were paid to do it!’

‘Not good enough!’He pulled the man away from the wall with a fistful of clothing and lifted him over the railing so his legs dangled over thin air, ignoring the gasps from the crowd below and Alya behind him.‘Talk!’

‘Chat Noir!’He turned at the sound of his lady’s voice, finding her standing on the uppermost chimney stack and looking down at him warily.‘Put him down, safely.’

Chat ground his teeth but did as she suggested, throwing him to the tiles hard enough that he yelped.Ladybug landed beside him and pulled him close, wrapping one arm around his waist as the other slipped into his hair, gently stroking the back of his cat ear until he let out a shuddering sigh and curved his entire body around her protectively.

‘It’s okay, minou, it’s alright.’She whispered softly as he burrowed his face into the crook of her neck.

‘It’s not.It’s not alright.’He murmured.‘They don’t get to hurt you, they don’t get to…’

‘Shhh.’She soothed him, making him quiet.‘They didn’t, not really, but I need you to pull yourself together, just for now.Alya’s filming us and there’s a lot of the public watching us, including TVi, okay?’

‘Okay.’He pressed his lips to her neck before raising his head and she could see he was on the verge of tears, no doubt the anger having flipped to something else when she appeared.

‘You go get Marinette and bring her back.’She said pointedly.‘I’ll make sure the cops get this guy in cuffs and we’ll rendezvous at the usual place.’

He knew her words weren’t for his benefit but he nodded anyway.‘As you wish, my lady.’He took her hand and kissed it before extending his staff and launching himself over the rooftops.

‘Here, Alya.’Ladybug flipped effortlessly to Alya’s side and wrapped an arm around her, throwing her yo-yo up to the highest chimney to lift them up, over, and lower them down again.

‘You know, I could have actually saved Marinette myself, if you’d let me hang on to the miraculous.’Alya said casually and Ladybug shot her a glance.

‘You would have revealed yourself to everyone, including Marinette, if you’d done that.’

‘She’s worth it.She’s my best friend.I didn’t like seeing her helpless and in trouble.’

‘She’s okay though, so we don’t need to go over it.’

‘Will you at least consider it?’Alya pleaded.

‘I’m always considering it.’Ladybug gave her a small smile, noting that the police were now cuffing the man on the balcony.

‘Okay, well, that’s great.’Alya said in surprise.

‘Go downstairs with the officers, I’m going to check on Chat Noir.’

‘He seemed pretty pissed.’

Ladybug nodded.‘He and Marinette are friends.They’ve helped one another out from time to time.’

‘Wait, they’re friends?’Alya grabbed her arm before she could leave.

‘Not close friends, but once a cat marks his territory he can get quite protective.’Ladybug smiled slightly.

‘She never told me.’Alya shook her head.

‘He asked her not to.He was worried it might endanger her, and we’d appreciate you keeping their friendship under wraps too.’

‘You know you can trust me.’Alya crossed her heart with her finger.‘But can I talk about it with Mari?’

‘If you have to.’Ladybug laughed.‘Bug out, Alya.’She leapt onto the chimney top then ran down the line of rooftops until she could drop down where Chat was waiting, sitting with his back against the wall with his knees bent, elbows on them, his head resting on one hand.‘Minou?’She asked quietly, crouching before him and brushing his hair softly.He quickly pushed off the wall and dropped to his knees, pulling her to straddle him as he bundled her into his arms and let out a small sob.‘Oh kitty.’She whispered, letting him hold her as she stroked him.

It was only a few minutes before his breathing eased and he sat back.‘I’m okay.’He said in a hushed tone, his voice thick with emotions.‘I’m alright now.’

‘We all need to break down sometimes, mon chevalier.’She stroked his cheek with her palm.

‘We need to talk when we transform back.’He said, voice still quiet.

‘Alright.You need to take me down there so I’m accounted for.’She reminded him.

He nodded.‘I’ll have a quick word with the cops then go transform myself.I’ll be with you before you know it.’

‘Spots off.’She whispered, leaning in and kissing him as her transformation dropped, and as he reopened his eyes it was his princess before him.

They stood and he swept her up into his arms, savouring the feel of her.‘Let’s get you to safety, Mari.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Statements at City Hall, and more sexy times!


	75. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police get their statement, and Adrien gets his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!
> 
> If you don't wanna read smut, there's a bunch of ******* showing which bits to skip! There is also plot in this chapter!

Adrien pushed his way through the crowds that had gathered, looking for any sign of Marinette.Roger Raincomprix had put her in the back of a police car with Alya while he spoke to him as Chat Noir and in the time it had taken him to sneak away and transform back he couldn’t find her.

‘Lieutenant, where’s Marinette?Is she alright?’

‘She’s fine.’Raincomprix assured him.‘We’ve had her taken to Hôtel de Ville for safe keeping, her friend too.’

‘Thanks.’He turned and ran back to where his car was waiting, not bothering to change out of the clothes he had been modelling, hence he found himself in lightweight navy jeans, a matching slouch t-shirt under an open beige utility shirt and deck shoes.He told Gorilla to take him to city hall and could do nothing but think about how his heart had sunk when he saw Marinette slip off the roof.It was one of the most frightening moments of his life.He was out of the car door before it even came to a halt and ran through the doors, heading straight towards the receptionist who directed him upstairs.He could tell where she was, two police officers stood on the door, and after a moment to confirm it was okay they let him in.

‘Shit.’He muttered as his eyes found first Marinette then Alya, looking small on a sofa to one side, sitting close to one another and even holding hands.‘Are you both okay?’He dropped to his knees between them both and pulled them into a three way hug.

‘We’re good.’Alya replied, patting his back.

‘Some guys broke into the patisserie while we were there.’Marinette replied, her fingers stroking the ends of his hair.

‘Yeah and your girl went into ninja mode!’Alya said, still in disbelief.‘She smashed one in the head with a baseball bat!’

‘You, what?’Adrien looked at her in amazement.

She shrugged.‘It gave us a better chance of getting away.’

‘My brave princess.’He pulled her lips to his for a brief kiss.‘Have the cops said anything?’

‘Just that they’ll come and take statements.’

‘Hopefully that won’t be too long.’He stood and sat on Marinette’s other side.

‘I called my folks.’Marinette told him.‘Because all they’d need is to have some do-gooder call them and them not be able to reach me.’

‘What did they say?’

‘That they wanted to come home.I told them not to, that everything was under control and I’d work out details with the insurance company if they wanted me to.I don’t know if they’ll listen though.’

‘Maybe Nathalie can talk to them and assure them everything is okay?’

‘She’s welcome to try.’She sighed.

They waited another twenty minutes before they were joined by Lieutenant Raincomprix, Nathalie, and Alya’s parents.After a few minutes of talking together the two groups were separated, Alya and her parents taken to another office for a statement while Raincomprix remained with Marinette, Adrien, and Nathalie as acting guardian.Marinette went over what had happened repeatedly before Raincomprix finally put down his pen.

‘Now, Chat Noir spoke to me before he left and he told me that one of the men told him they were there to take you, not rob the place.’

Marinette blinked as his words sank in.Alya was right.‘What?’She asked quietly.

‘We don’t know all the details yet but this could be a kidnapping attempt.’

‘That’s crazy.’She sputtered as Adrien squeezed her hand.‘I’m no one, why would someone…’

‘Marinette?’Nathalie interrupted.‘Perhaps we can discuss this back at the mansion?’

‘But…’She started.

‘It’s okay, princess.’Adrien interrupted her.‘Let’s just go home.’

She sighed heavily.‘Alright.’

‘We’ll be in touch.’Raincomprix got to his feet and shook Nathalie’s hands.

‘Thank you, Lieutenant.And rest assured I will personally oversee any security Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng requires.’

Minutes later they were on their way back to Agreste mansion, and Marinette could feel tension running through Adrien.He had put on such a calm exterior in city hall that she had forgotten how upset he was.

‘I would like us all to meet at dinner.’Nathalie stated as they followed her up the steps into the mansion.‘It is imperative we make some changes until we know there is no other criminal element trying to seek you out.’

‘Fine.I’m going to take Marinette to my room.We’ll be down for dinner.’

‘Don’t be late.’Nathalie said as she went in the direction of her office while Adrien hurried Marinette up the stairs.

 

*****************************

 

‘I can’t actually believe that…’Marinette started but got no further.As soon as she closed the door Adrien’s lips were on hers in a kiss that forced her back until she couldn’t go any further.His hands found her waist and pushed up her t-shirt as her hands found his hair, surprised but not unpleasantly by his actions.His hands slid down sides to her hips and around, squeezing her rear so her hips pressed into him before curving around her thighs and lifting her legs around him.Marinette gave a small whimper as he carried her across the room, eating at her mouth as though she were his air, and she was surprised when he laid her on the couch.His hands were immediately on her jeans, finding the button then zip.

‘Oh, we’re doing this!’Marinette gasped as he kissed across her cheek, nipping at her earlobe.

‘Is that okay?’His breath brushed over her ear and she shuddered bodily.

‘Very okay.’Her hands grasped at his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders until he took the hint, ripping the shirt off before pulling at her jeans and shoes.His hands were on his belt as she pulled her shirt off, and she watched as he shoved both is jeans and underwear down as one, her mouth falling open at how firm and proud he already stood.‘Fuck.’She muttered as he laid back over her, kissing her senseless as one hand slid between them and then parted her folds.

He kissed down her neck to her breast as his fingers teased her, pulling the cup down until he could fix his lips around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth until she whined and arch her back, pressing herself further into him until his teeth pressed into her flesh.He tore his lips from her out of fear of hurting her, seeing a red mark where his teeth had been.On instinct he ran his tongue over it as his finger slid inside her, causing her to make a noise that made him ache with need, a real pain that had him rub himself against her hip.He knew this was fuelled by his fear from earlier, and also his relief, feeling that if he could just claim her she would be safe, she would be protected, she would be his.

A second finger joined the first and she dragged his lips back to hers by his hair, the tug making things worse, or better, for him and he fought not to drag his fingers from her and fill her immediately.She kissed to his ear, murmuring in his ear softly; ‘Minou.’, and it broke him, he couldn’t wait any more.He drew his fingers from her and lined himself up at her entrance, her hips propped on the arm of the couch allowing him to glide inside in one fluid motion that had her cry out and wrap her legs around his thighs, encouraging him to move, until she realised something, her eyes flying wide.

‘Shit!Condom!’

‘Dammit!’He pulled back out of her as she grabbed for her bag, somewhere on the floor with her t-shirt, coming back a moment later and fumbling with the clasp unsuccessfully until a small voice cleared its throat beside Adrien.

They both turned to see Tikki holding a small foil packet out to them with a knowing smile.

‘Thanks.’Adrien took it off her gratefully, tearing it off then carefully putting it on with unpracticed hands.He gave Marinette a small smile.‘Want to try that again?’

‘So much yes.’She breathed a laugh as he once more lined himself up and pushed his way inside her.

Adrien braced one hand beside her head, the other wrapped around her waist and held her steady as he drew himself out before thrusting back inside, making her gasp, and he forced himself to stay still despite his entire body trying to get him to move.‘Is this okay?It’s not too much.’

‘God, no!’She squirmed beneath him.‘Please move, matou, please!’

‘Fuck.’He groaned at the name she called him, drawing his hips back before thrusting into her once more and she gave a gasping cry at the sudden sharpness inside her that was so pleasure ridden she didn’t care.

His pace continued, slow and deep, until neither one could take it any more, Marinette’s hands grasping at his arms for purchase.He forced himself to stop again at the end of his thrust, his breathing heavy and heart beating fast, forcing himself to speak.‘You want to , uh, turn round?’

Marinette gave him a surprised look, which quickly turned into a smile.‘Sure.’

He carefully slid free of her and pulled her to her feet, guiding her to the centre of the couch and onto it on her knees.Her hands gripped the back of the couch as she felt him press against her, her body giving a moment later and welcoming him.He sheathed himself fully inside her as she inhaled a stuttering gasp at the difference this one small change made, her eyes rolling back in her head as her forehead dropped down onto her hands.

Adrien bent over her, pressing his lips against her spine, nipping at her skin as he slowly drew himself out of her, grasping her hips in his hands and starting a slow, deep rhythm that had her groaning and pressing back into him.

Marinette’s hands grasped the couch tightly until it was too much.She knew she wanted something but she wasn’t sure how to translate the need, wasn’t sure what it was she wanted him to do, but she had to try.‘Minou, faster.’She said through gritted teeth and it made him pause.

‘What?’He murmured, unsure of what she said.

‘Faster.’She said louder.‘Harder, something, just move!’

It took a moment for Adrien to translate what she said, but once he did he was only to happy to oblige.He slid himself almost all the way out before thrusting back inside her harder and was quickly rewarded.

‘Fuck, yes!’Marinette groaned and it spurred him on, continuing at the same pace as her moans became his favourite song, interspersed with his name and cursing, but it still wasn’t enough.He pushed her knees further on the couch and rested one behind her, grabbing the couch either side of her arms and using it as leverage to deepen his thrusts, to speed up his rhythm.

Marinette bit her hand in an attempt to stop herself from screaming as loudly as her body wanted, the mounting feeling burning deep inside her and needing an out.Adrien seemed to sense she was teetering on the precipice, unable to move in either direction, and as much as she was enjoying this he knew he was getting close.He wanted her to fall with him, wanted her body to give, but it wasn’t going to happen like this.He wrapped his arms around her torso and turned them, sitting on the couch with her on his lap, still sheathed inside her.She gasped at the sudden change in angle and as he began to plunge into her once more he brought his fingers down to her core, stroking through her folds, spreading her wetness over her sensitive nub until he matched the rhythm of his body.

Marinette couldn’t think as he drove her to the edge of insanity with one simple shift and her head dropped back on his shoulder as her breathing became a panting whine, her body burning with the need to peak, one hand grasping as his thigh below her while the other curved around his neck to tangle in his hair.What surprised her most was the thing that finished her off wasn’t anything he did physically, although that drove her there, it was when he pressed his lips to her ear and spoke in a low, husky voice; ‘Cum for me, princess.’

She unravelled with one more buck of his hips, her body bowing as she tried to arch but he held her firm, thrusting three more times until the clenching of her body around his dragged him under, giving a throaty cry as his body stuttered against hers, her own body still convulsing uncontrollably as his fingers drained her of every last drop.

Marinette’s arms dropped limp by her sides, her breathing coming in heavy gasps that matched Adrien’s own, both unable to speak for now, which was when a very out of tune voice from behind them started singing the opening bars of the ballad _Lady In Red_.

‘I’ve never seen you looking so lovely as…’

‘Plagg,’ Adrien panted, ‘if you so much as try and finish that line, I will switch you to light camembert!’

‘Fine!I won’t help!’Plagg said dramatically as he flew away with his arms folded, and the whole situation made Marinette laugh, which turned out to be a bad thing.

That one simple reaction made her walls spasm around Adrien, who hissed as he clenched her in his arms as her body shook with the aftershock.

‘Don’t laugh!’He said quickly as her body trembled against him.

‘No laughing, got it.’She rolled her head to face him and he turned towards her to place a soft kiss on her lips.

‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’He frowned his concern at her.

‘I don’t think so.’She said, even as a deep ache started low down as the endorphins began to wear off.

‘I didn’t mean to be so…’

‘You weren’t anything, nothing bad.’She cupped his cheek with her hand.

‘I was,’ he sighed and closed his eyes, ‘I was scared.’

‘Scared?’She asked in a high pitched tone.‘Wait.’She cautiously raised herself off him, her legs shaking, and as he removed the condom she grabbed a tissue from the box on the table, allowing him to wrap it inside before putting it on the table for now.‘Lay down.’She pushed at his knees, making him turn until she could sit beside him and raise her legs, laying down and resting her chin on her hands on his chest as she looked up at him.‘Why were you scared?’

 

*******************************

 

‘When I saw you fall.’He breathed, his arms tightening around her.‘I was terrified I wouldn’t get there on time, and then when those men had been sent to take you, I just flipped.’

‘Which was when you hung him over the edge of the building.’She correctly assumed.

‘I can’t help it, Bug.I love you, you're mine, and as capable as you are I still want to protect you, I don’t want anyone to hurt you.Today was too close.’

‘I agree, it was.’She nodded.‘I was worried more for Alya than myself, but I was pretty sure I was going to have to transform mid fall.’

‘Is it bad that it makes me want to not be apart from you?’

She laughed softly.‘Not bad, but unrealistic.It was probably just this one gang with a random idea to get rich quick off your dad.I suspect they excepted me to be an easy target.’

‘What a hell of a shock that must have been.’He managed a small smile.‘Did you really hit one with a baseball bat?’

‘As hard as I damn well could.’She said proudly.

‘You’re so tough.’He raised his head enough to kiss her nose.‘I guess we have to redress and go for dinner.’He glanced at the clock.

‘Do we have time to shower first?’She asked, the moisture between her legs feeling cold and uncomfortable.

‘If we’re fast.’

‘You’re the one who takes the longest.’She teased.

‘I’ll try not to take so long.’He promised.

She frowned as a frown struck her.‘Wait, you aren’t really as shower obsessed as I thought!That whole thing about showering when Simon Says was attacking the house?That was just an excuse for you disappearing to become Chat!Sneaky!’She poked him in the ribs and he flinched.

‘Hey, it worked!’

‘I guess so.’She replied.‘Are we still planning on doing the Chat Burglar thing later?’

‘I don’t see why not.I’d like to know what else is in there I might have missed.And we need to see if we can figure out where the feelings Tikki can sense are coming from.Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone?’

‘I’d rather not kill anything.’

‘Metaphorically.’He squeezed her.‘But first, shower?’

‘Shower.’She agreed with a nod.They had another busy evening ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Plagg, no!
> 
> FYI, Matou means alleycat!


	76. Plots, Plans, and Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner, some truths revealed, and Marinette makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say, I love you guys! Every single one of you! The hit count on this over such a small space of time has astounded me and means so much! I've made some amazing friends and I will never, ever get tired of the excitement of reading another comment! So thank you all so much!

Gabriel sat at the head of the table with Nathalie on his left, her tablet beside her so she could work as they talked, Adrien on his right and Marinette beside him.They had eaten most of their meal and Gabriel was silently watching the couple, realising they were both overly quiet, the incident having evidently affected them both.He had watched the sparse footage available and wondered if she would have truly let herself fall or would have revealed herself for what he believed her to be.Then there was the closeness of Chat Noir and Ladybug, their body language towards one another, his reaction to someone trying to hurt Marinette, it was pointing towards that which he had suspected so many years ago but had somehow been proven wrong.Not only was Marinette Ladybug, but his son was Chat Noir.

‘Therefore I propose we hire a private security agent to watch over Marinette when she and Adrien are not under the care of his bodyguard.’Nathalie finished her proposal and Gabriel nodded thoughtfully.

‘Very well.This will also include rides to and from school, and anywhere else you wish to go until we are certain the danger has passed.’He looked pointedly at Marinette who suppressed a sigh.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Were you able to reach Mr and Mrs Dupain Cheng?’He turned back to Nathalie as Adrien took Marinette’s hand under the table.

‘I was.I have assured them both there is no need to return home and they have passed me the information for their insurance company.I have arranged to have the patisserie and apartment secured until replacement doors and windows can be organised.’

‘Very good.’Gabriel nodded.‘I do not think I need to impress upon you both how important it is that you are cautious at all times.’

‘No, Father.’Adrien said, as Marinette added a meek; ‘No, sir.’

‘Good.There will be no more meeting your friends for coffee, no more dates, no unauthorised excursions, not until the police are able to ensure us that the threat is gone.Is that understood?’

‘But, Father, I had plans to take Marinette on a date Saturday night.’Adrien argued.

‘Then you are in luck.’He turned to Nathalie and nodded, speaking again as she opened a page on her tablet and held it up for the two to see.‘We have received an invitation to the gala to celebrate the opening of fashion week.I would like you both to attend in my place.’

‘A gala?’Marinette asked in surprise as Adrien tried not to groan.

‘Security will be tight and it will allow you to acclimatise yourself with the fashion world close up.Adrien is familiar enough with these events that it will be more like a social event for him.You will both be excused from school tomorrow morning to try on outfits at the offices, as there is no time to make something bespoke.’

‘I don’t think I can afford to miss any more school.’Marinette shook her head.‘I have a few tardies on record for this term already.’

‘The school will not have a problem.’He stated firmly and despite wanting to argue that fact she decided not to.‘You are representing the _Gabriel_ brand and that takes a certain degree of preparation.’

‘Yes, sir.’She dutifully replied.

‘Accessories will be provided from the most exclusive jewellers, and you will need to change your earrings.’

‘What?’She asked hesitantly.

‘Father, Marinette’s earrings…’

‘Are not a statement piece.If you wish to work in fashion you must learn to take instruction, and if you are not willing to compromise over something so small then perhaps it is not the industry for you.Your jewellery should match, draw the eye, your earrings alone are not enough to do that.’

Marinette didn’t answer for a moment, although she squeezed Adrien’s hand tighter. ‘Would you excuse me?’She asked, placing her napkin on the table.‘Today has left me a bit out of sorts.’

Gabriel nodded as she got to her feet and walked from the room, Adrien shooting him a quick; ‘Excuse me.’Before quickly following her.

Gabriel smiled slyly as they left, Nathalie watching him carefully until she was sure the two teens were out of earshot.

‘If you are so certain of them both, sir, why not be more direct?’

‘I do not like to do anything without proof.The small amount of evidence I have is hardly concrete, her reluctance to remove her earrings simply another mark against her.’

‘But the gala?’She queried.

‘Is the perfect opportunity for an akuma attack.Emotions always run high at an event of this kind and, as it is secure, for the heroes to appear they will have to already be inside.Today may not have gone as planned however I am certain Saturday will offer proof.’

‘What would you have done if they had succeeded in taking Marinette this afternoon?’Nathalie adjusted her glasses, still uncertain about her boss’ recent decisions.

‘They would not have succeeded, that is why I outsourced to a…lower class group of felons.I wanted her scared, I wanted her to have to be escorted at all times, and if she were hurt visibly it would just have been more proof when she transformed.Adrien’s shoot moving to Place des Vosages was not accidental.Do you think Chat Noir would have been able to get there so quickly were he not on the spot?’He picked up his wine, giving her a challenging look.

‘No, sir.’

‘Now, her parents?’

‘They will be intercepted at the airport.’Nathalie confirmed.

‘Good.Should you need me I will be in my atelier.’He got up from the table, dropping his napkin on his plate and leaving Nathalie alone.

 

‘Mari, I know you’re pissed…’Adrien caught her arm as she reached his bedroom door.

‘I’m not pissed.’She huffed out a breath.‘I’m worried!’

‘Also understandable.’He closed the door behind them.‘Is there any way we can compromise?Tikki?’

The kwamis flew out from their hiding places about their chosen and floated before them.‘The miraculous needs to be worn to enable transformation.I can still be there, as long as Marinette doesn’t deactivate the earrings, but she will need to put them in if she needs to become Ladybug.’

‘See?’Marinette held her hand out to Tikki.‘If there’s an emergency I can’t afford to waste valuable seconds changing my earrings!And what if I lose one of the ones your father gets from the jewellers?I can’t afford to repay something like that!’

‘They’ll be insured, but I don’t know what else to suggest.’Adrien shrugged.‘There’s no where else you can wear them…’

‘No, I don’t have any secret second piercings on me…wait!’An idea struck her and she rushed to her school bag, scrambling around inside it until she found what she was looking for, the travel sewing kit her parents had bought her for Christmas.Clenching it in her hand she ran to the bathroom, Adrien following her in confusion, even more so when she pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink.

‘What are you looking for?’

‘These.’She put the numbing antiseptic spray and alcohol wipes on the side and pulled the box of tissues closer.She unzipped the sewing kit and took out one of the needles, ripping open a wipe with her teeth and generously rubbing it over the needle.

‘Mari, what are you doing?’Adrien narrowed his eyes as he started to get an idea of what she was planning, and not liking it one bit.

‘I’m going to pierce my ears.’

He grabbed her wrist as she started to pull her hair up to tie it out of the way.‘I don’t think that’s a good idea!’

‘Can you think of another place where I can wear both and not compromise my ability to transform?’

He sighed frustratedly.‘No, but…’

‘No but, either help me or support me, but don’t try and stop me.’

‘Tikki, can you try and talk some sense into her?’Adrien pleaded, the kwamis sitting on the counter top.

‘Sorry, Adrien, it makes sense, we should have thought of this before.’Tikki shrugged.

‘What if you get an infection?’He tried.

‘Nah.’Plagg stretched.‘The miraculous will stop that happening.It protects its wearer from things like that.’

‘You two aren’t helping.’He noticed Marinette had tied up her hair, put in the plug as a precautionary measure, and was carefully taking out her earrings.She took some cotton pads from the kit and doused them liberally with the antiseptic before cleaning each ear in turn and picking up the needle, giving it one last wipe, her hands shaking slightly, and he sighed.

‘Here, if you’re going to do this I’ll help, but under duress you understand?’He grabbed a hand towel and draped it over her shoulder, just in case.

‘Thank you.’She gave him a grateful smile and passed him the needle.‘Do it as far back as you feel comfortable with, at least that way I could feasibly hide them with my hair.’

‘I don’t feel comfortable doing this at all.’He complained.

‘Then give me back the needle.’She held her hand out for it but he frowned at her.

‘No, I’ve got this.You know this will hurt, right?Even with the numbing spray?’

‘Not as much as it will if I can’t stop an akuma.’

He sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to stop her going through with this and he would rather it was with his help than without.‘God, you’re stubborn.’He held her lobe and carefully positioned the needle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GABE NO!
> 
> Mari is being a tough cookie again!!
> 
> Coming tomorrow! CHAT BURGLAR!


	77. Chat Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien & Marinette set off to investigate Gabriel's secret safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS! Here we go! Things are going to start to happen!!! I'm so excited!!!!

Marinette’s ears were throbbing, but she had two new holes with her miraculous’ in.She was glad they had decided to go and look into Gabriel’s secret safe as she was unsure how she was going to lay on either side just yet.

It was almost midnight and they had both dressed better than they had when investigating the kitchen.Marinette was wearing her pyjama top with the spaghetti straps and a pair of sweatpants with her bag slung over her, while Adrien was in lounge pants and a t-shirt.It was more feasible than still being fully clothed at this hour.They snuck through the house, their phones silenced and tucked away, working only by the pale light of the moon, until they reached Gabriel’s atelier.No light shone under the door, and when Adrien tried the handle he found it locked, meaning his father was not inside.Tikki flew through the door and unlocked it, allowing them entry, and Marinette silently closed the door as Adrien went to the painting, looking up at his mother’s face before pulling it to reveal the safe beyond.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’Marinette checked before either kwami could unlock it.

He nodded.‘I need to know.’

‘Alright.’She turned towards the two kwamis, about to speak, when the sound of a door closing loudly somewhere in the house made her draw up short.

‘Shit.’Adrien whispered harshly, rushing to the door and opening it a crack.‘I’ll go see who it is, lock the door behind me and wait here.’

Marinette nodded, Tikki locking the door once Adrien was through it, Plagg back under his t-shirt.‘What do we do now?’Marinette said in a hushed tone as Tikki came back to her.

‘I say we get started.’She shrugged.‘You can always take pictures, just in case Adrien doesn’t get to come back.’

‘You don’t think he’ll mind?’

‘We’re still helping.’Tikki said encouragingly.

‘Alright.’Marinette agreed reluctantly.

‘Nathalie?’Adrien said from the top of the stairs as she came up them.She was so engrossed with her tablet she hadn’t realised anyone was there, and she jumped.She was still fully clothed and had obviously still been working.

‘Adrien, you made me jump!’She gasped, what the hell was it with these teenagers wandering around in the middle of the night?

‘Sorry, could you help me?’He asked.‘Marinette isn’t settling well after today and I thought I’d make her some hot chocolate.’

‘But you don’t know how.’Nathalie finished the sentence for him.‘I don’t mind at all.’

‘Are you sure?It’s pretty late.If you point me in the right direction, I’m sure I can figure it out.’

‘Nonsense, I’m only too happy to help.’She beckoned him towards her before starting off down the stairs again.Adrien cast a glance at his father’s atelier, hoping this meant Marinette would now be safe.

‘Tada!’Tikki murmured softly as the safe door swung open.‘You know, there’s another set of hinges on this?’

‘Great.’Marinette said halfheartedly.She didn’t dare take out her phone and create light, not when Nathalie was awake, but her eyes were immediately drawn by the guidebook to Tibet on the left beside a picture of Emilie Agreste.

‘Marinette?’Tikki asked as she looked over the contents.

‘Just a second.’Marinette’s eyes ran over the shelf, finding a brochure for a hotel in Tibet beside the book, then down to the next, a manilla folder and some scroll cases.

‘Marinette?’Tikki tried again, knowing her chosen didn’t see as well as she did in the dark.

‘Hold on.’She reached for the folder but Tikki grabbed her wrist and pulled it back to the shelf above.

‘Marinette, look!’

The girl’s eyes finally found what Tikki was pointing at and she gasped so loudly she clamped her hand over her mouth.‘Is that…?’She whispered harshly.

Tikki nodded.‘The peacock miraculous.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG They found it! They found it! More later!!!


	78. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's discoveries continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I just started writing chapter 94!!! OMG this is getting so exciting! I can't wait to share with you!!! You might get another chapter later tonight, depending on how I'm feeling!

‘What the hell is the peacock miraculous doing in Gabriel Agreste’s safe?’Marinette asked in a rushed breath of air, hardly audible but Tikki was so close she caught it easily.

‘I don’t know.’Tikki looked at the brooch of fanned peacock feathers rested against the picture of Emilie Agreste.

‘Was she the miraculous holder?’Marinette’s hand reached forward but stopped short, as though she were afraid to touch it, as though it would somehow set something in motion, though she didn’t know what.

‘There haven’t been any chosen miraculous holders other than you and Adrien in years.’She shook her head.‘Not in Mrs Agreste’s lifetime anyway, and Master Fu believed the peacock and moth miraculous’ lost, along with…the book.’

Their eyes went wide as they turned to look at the book, the second of three things once thought missing by the guardian, here in Agreste mansion.‘Tikki,’ Marinette said hesitantly, ‘were the book and peacock miraculous lost at the same time as the moth miraculous?’

‘Yes.’She said with as much trepidation as her chosen felt.

‘But you don’t think…’They stared at one another for several moments until the sound of a key in the lock drew their attention.‘Shit!’Marinette breathed, looking behind her as panic raced through her.

‘Here!’Tikki flew through the safe and clicked a mechanism, the safe itself swinging out on the hinges she had mentioned earlier, and she shoved Marinette into the darkness beyond, pushing the safe door and picture closed before joining her chosen on the other side in the pitch black.

Marinette pressed her hands over her mouth as her heart raced and her breathing stuttered, her mind racing over what they had found.The book, the peacock miraculous, more evidence for Tibet, and on the other side of the secret door Tikki had just shoved her through was Gabriel Agreste.Gabriel Agreste who had been so helpful to her, Gabriel Agreste who had welcomed her into his home, Gabriel Agreste who was her boyfriend’s father, Gabriel Agreste who was her first real suspect years ago, Gabriel Agreste who was probably Hawk Moth.Fuck, fuck fuck!

‘Marinette, you need to calm down!’Tikki whispered in her ear, picking up on her chosen’s emotional state, and panic didn’t even begin to cover it.

‘How can I calm down?’She hissed.‘My boyfriend’s dad is probably Hawk Moth!’

‘We don’t know that for certain.’Tikki said, even though she didn’t believe it herself.‘And you need to keep your voice down in case he hears you!’

Marinette forced herself not to start yelling about how she was calm and fine, instead swallowing heavily and nodding, not that she or Tikki could see anything in this darkness.‘What do we do?’

‘We either wait him out or we see where this leads.’

Marinette thought hard about her options; sit here in the dark and wait who knew how long, or see where this secret door led.She didn’t like just sitting around and doing nothing, and she was sure the safe was sealed well enough that even if Gabriel was still the other side of the door he wouldn’t see a light, but just to be sure she used the glow from the screen rather than the torch itself.She was going to see where it led.‘Can you guide me?’Tikki took her free hand, leading her forwards slowly in case she missed her footing.

The walls were smooth and made of the same brickwork as the exterior of the house, the floor even and clean, no dust or dirt to be seen, and it continued several feet before stairs led downwards.Marinette swallowed her fear and took the first step, concentrating on every footfall in case she tripped.Her heart was loud in her ears and hammering in her chest so hard she felt as though she should be able to see it from the outside.

‘We should be far enough away you can put your light on now.’Tikki said quietly and Marinette nodded, operating the torch as she sat on the steps.

‘We shouldn’t be doing this.’She sighed.‘We’re sneaking around Mr Agreste’s house!’

‘Marinette.’Tikki floated down into her eye line as she ran her hand through her hair.

‘He’s been nothing but kind and thoughtful, this is no way to repay him!’

‘Marinette.’Tikki tried again.

‘And Adrien, I know he wanted to break into the safe, but this is such a breach of trust, I should have talked him out of it, I should have…’

‘Marinette!’Tikki slapped her in the forehead to get her attention.‘Who are you?’

‘What?’She looked at her kwami in confusion.

‘Who are you?’

‘I’m me, Tikki, Marinette.’

‘And what are you?’

‘Freaking the fuck out right now.’

‘No.’Tikki groaned.‘I’m the kwami of creation and you hold my…’

‘Miraculous.’She said quietly as she realised what Tikki meant.

‘And you are?’

‘Ladybug.’

‘You are my miraculous holder.’Tikki put the two together.‘You are my chosen.You were picked to help defeat Hawk Moth, no matter who he is, to protect the people of this world from his evil.If it works out that Gabriel is Hawk Moth it changes nothing.He still needs stopping, and if creeping around in his secret basement helps do that then it’s alright, more than alright, it’s a good thing.’

Marinette huffed out a breath, realising she was right.‘Do you think this might lead to the theatre?Towards where we felt the emotions?’

‘It might, but we seem to me moving away from it.’Tikki frowned.‘Shall we keep going?’

‘I guess so.’She nodded, getting back to her feet.

They walked for several minutes as Marinette thought, the stairway curving slightly, and too many things fought for supremacy at the forefront of her mind.‘Oh shit.’She breathed, and Tikki paused and looked at her.

‘What is it?’

‘I think he knows, or at least suspects, who I am.He keeps mentioning my earrings, reasons for them to be removed, and I’ve never known him be as…as nice as he has been since Adrien and I started dating!He was so ready to have me move in here, keeping me sweet, and it was never about keeping Adrien and I happy, it was about him being able to get close to me!That dick!’She started back up the stairs but Tikki flew into her face, making her stop.‘Fucking lying, dick!’

‘Wait, where are you going?’

‘I’m going hogtie him and bitch slap him with my yo-yo until he confesses!’

‘We still don’t have proof!’Tikki reminded her.‘We can’t just confront him, even if he is Hawk Moth!It’s currently your word against his, and accusing him might do nothing more than confirm to him who you are!’

Marinette growled in frustration.‘Okay, fine.But if this is his secret lair I’ll…I’ll…’

‘What?’

‘Something!I don’t know!’She started stomping down the stairs again.

‘Marinette, we need to be very careful.’Tikki floated alongside her.‘If Gabriel is Hawk Moth we need to gather evidence before we do anything else, and you have to consider how you’re going to tell Adrien.’

That made Marinette stop again, looking at her kwami as the realisation of that sentence struck her like a brick to the face.‘Oh my God.This was why he was so distant when I accused Gabriel before!He didn’t want to believe it.I can’t say I want to believe it, if I’m honest, but it makes too much sense.Tikki, what do I do?’

‘We see what’s at the end of these stairs to start with.The best thing might be to tell Adrien about the peacock miraculous and see if he draws his own conclusions from it.It’s not a difficult puzzle.’

‘I guess.’She sighed as she resumed again.‘It just seems so harsh, you know?How do I even suggest it to him?’

‘We give him the pieces and wait.’Tikki shrugged.

‘And in the meantime I’m supposed to just play happy families with his dad who may or may not be our arch nemesis?’

Tikki shrugged.‘You don’t have many other options without outright accusing him.’

‘Do you think he suspects Adrien?’

‘Maybe, I don’t know, but it’s not just you he’s been nice to.’

Marinette realised Tikki was right, and it still might transpire that Gabriel had no suspicions about Adrien being Chat Noir, he might just be doing so to win her over.She had seen how stern and austere, how uncaring, Gabriel Agreste could be, and this was so out of character it was almost comical.A thousand what ifs ran through her head as she continued to walk, too many theories trying to make sense in her mind, and she was almost relieved when she reached the end, the stairs opening out into a large carved door, almost twelve foot tall and eight foot wide, and central to it was the _Gabriel_ brand logo, the outline of a large butterfly, or more accurately, she guessed, a moth.There was no handle she could see as she stepped closer, laying her hand on the surface and pushing with increasing pressure until the door moved inwards, its progress only slowed by the weight of the wood itself.

Marinette gasped at the sight before her, her eyes wide and her hand flying to her mouth. ‘Holy shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add some tags to the work, but I really hope you're all up to date with season 2!


	79. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes (another) discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you worked this out after the last chapter, but here's your confirmation!

The room was cavernous.She had heard the word before but had never actually had a visual representation that screamed at her to use it.The interior walls were metal, with beams and struts at regular intervals leading up to the domed ceiling.Each strut bore a coiled electric light with a ball on the top, glowing orange on either side, but the main light was ahead of her, shining in a beam that illuminated the far wall and floor before it.Once again, the wall bore the _Gabriel_ winged logo, the largest she had ever seen, and before it, among lush greenery, sat what she could only describe as a space age tube, white plastic on the bottom, clear glass or some sort of plastic covering the top, reminding her far too much of a coffin.A melodic beeping, few and far between, sounded regularly at long intervals, echoing off the high ceiling and metal structure.

Marinette’s feet had started moving forward without her realising it, the metal gantry underfoot cold on her bare skin, and she looked to either side as she did so.There was a walkway that led directly to the…she didn’t want to say coffin, she didn’t want that to be what this was…but it led straight to it, bars surrounding the walkway in balustrades, more metal beams running to either side, supporting the path above what appeared to be murky water, not unlike what they had seen in the catacombs.

‘This is why I don’t watch horror films.’She whispered, her heart leaping in her throat as she turned the light off on her phone and tucked it away.

‘I’m here, Marinette.’Tikki sat on her shoulder and pressed herself into her neck, offering her comfort.

‘I know.’Marinette murmured as the beeping sounded again, making her jump.

‘You’ve got this.’Tikki assured her and she nodded, feeling like she had been walking for eternity.

Her eyes roamed around, trying to look at anything but the container before her, the obvious source of the rhythmic tone, and she couldn’t help but notice the plants were well tended, obviously having been pruned recently, and her brain took a moment to make her wonder what plants would thrive in such an environment, but really she new nature always found a way.She was delaying, she knew she was.She had reached the end of the gantry and stopped, her eyes diverted away.

‘Do I have to look?’She asked quietly, and she felt Tikki nod.

‘Yeah, you should look.’Her kwami’s voice sounded shocked and it made her need to know.She turned her head slowly, closing her eyes until she was facing forwards then forcing herself to open them.

She gave a gasping sob at the sight that greeted her, staggering back a step as her hand flew up to her mouth.Before her lay the still form of Emilie Agreste, looking for all the world like a modern day Snow White.Her blonde hair fell softly around her shoulders, an oxygen tube trailed across her face and several other tubes ran into the veins on her arms.

‘Oh my God.’Marinette whispered, her throat constricting as tears filled her eyes.‘Tikki, it’s…’

‘It’s Adrien’s mother.’Her kwami replied.

‘It is.’She said in a high pitched tone as the first tears spilled over her lashes.‘What the hell is this thing?What the hell happened in Tibet?’She walked around the side where the beeps were emanating from to find a control panel, various levels in different colours that she didn’t understand moving up and down on the display.She stared at the woman before her until she was certain she could see her chest rising and falling.‘She’s alive?She’s been alive down here this whole time?Shit!’

‘Marinette, what are we going to tell Adrien?’Tikki asked.

‘I don’t know.’She shook her head.‘How do I just drop this into conversation?“Hey, Adrien, so your dad is Hawk Moth and he’s keeping your mom alive in some chamber in a secret lair under the house, I love you!”; No, I don’t think so!’

‘Maybe not like that.’Tikki pulled a face.

‘I need to think about this.’Marinette said, backing away slowly.‘I can’t just out and tell him either of those things.I need to do it…carefully.’

‘No argument here.’Tikki agreed.‘Just take your time, think about it.’

‘I will, I…’The sound of footsteps echoing from the stairs interrupted her sentence and her heart leapt into her mouth.‘Shit!Tikki, spots on!’She ran back down the walkway as her transformation overtook her, throwing her yo-yo to close the door as soon as it appeared before leaping up into the beams as near to the door as she could and retreating into the shadows.Just seconds later the door opened, Gabriel walking through it a moment later, but she didn’t stick around to see what he was doing.Instead she planted her feet firmly on the wall and launched herself at the open door, grabbing the frame on the outside and swinging herself partway up the steps before beginning running again until she reached the secret door at the top.A small push and it opened the safe back, and she slipped into the atelier silently.She rushed to the window and opened it, stepping onto the sill before closing it again and, using her yo-yo, she pulled herself up onto the roof and raced to the back of the house.

 

‘I don’t know where she went, Plagg!’Adrien put the hot chocolate on his desk and walked across the room.‘I managed to screw up the hot chocolate so it would take us longer but she’s not in the atelier!There’s only so many times even I can screw up boiling milk!’

‘She won’t be far.’Plagg remarked, plopping down in the middle of the pillows on his back.‘She’s resourceful.’

‘Wherever she is I hope she’s alright.’

‘She’s fine.’Plagg grinned, spotting Ladybug as she lowered herself to his windowsill and tapped quietly.

‘Bug!’Adrien rushed across the room to let her in and she dropped gratefully into his arms, releasing her transformation as she did.

‘Hey.’She managed, her body trembling slightly with the effort of keeping her emotions under control.

‘You okay?’

She nodded.‘I’m okay, but it was close.’

‘What happened?’He asked, leading her to the bed to sit down.

‘Your dad showed up.I went out the window.’

‘Wow, close one.’He smiled slightly, brushing her hair away from her face.‘Did you find anything?’

She nodded, glancing at Tikki where she had settled beside Plagg.How much she told him was down to her, but she knew she had to build up to it, that she couldn’t tell him everything now.‘A couple of things.You were right about the Tibet guidebook.There was a brochure for a hotel in Tibet too, and the book was there.And a picture of your mom.’

‘Not concrete evidence, but it’s something.’He nodded.‘Something happened in Tibet and he knows what it is.’

‘Uh huh.’Marinette replied noncommittally.

‘Did you get the name of the hotel?’

‘Uh, no, sorry.He showed up and…no.Sorry.’Her shoulders slumped.

‘It’s okay.Maybe one of the kwamis can sneak in and get the name?’

She glanced at Tikki who nodded.‘I’ll do it some time.’

‘That’s great, it means we can look for any news reports that fit the time frame.’Adrien smiled excitedly.‘For the first time in a long time I feel like I’m actually getting somewhere.’He leant forward and kissed her forehead, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Marinette turned to Tikki, giving her a desperate look.How the hell could she tell Adrien all she had learnt tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!!


	80. Marinette Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple go to the Gabriel offices to try on outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested...this is Adrien's suit...
> 
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2982/8990/products/latest-coat-pant-designs-stand-collar-3-pieces-grey-mens-formal-suits-black-men-wedding-suits_b074e860-a05d-41b5-b36d-f0f0ad5ed7b8.jpg?v=1520974452
> 
> and this is Marientte's dress! Only I tinkered with the organza. You'll see!  
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1nkPrJVXXXXcjXVXXq6xXFXXXA/Sweetheart-Peacock-Navy-Blue-Purple-Black-Bridesmaid-Dresses-Elegant-Long-Grace-Karin-Appliques-Chiffon-Formal-Gowns.jpg

 

Marinette barely slept.She laid awake long after Adrien had dozed off, his body tucked behind hers in a perfect fit, arms curved around her as his breath ruffled her hair.It was cosy, and comfortable, and just pained her all the more that she had to tell him a few home truths that would hurt him so much.How could she tell him that his father was probably Hawk Moth and his missing mother was being stored under the house he lived in?She didn’t know, she had no idea, she just knew she couldn’t do it right now, and not all at once.What she needed was advice, she needed to talk to Master Fu, but she wasn’t sure how she would do that when they were both going to have a security detail from now on.She wanted to tell him what she had found, to ask him what he thought she should do, but she saw no way around it.It was just another thought that plagued her until the early hours when her body finally succumbed to sleep.

‘Mari.’Adrien said softly, stroking her hair as she grumbled in her sleep.‘Princess, we have to be at the offices in just over an hour.’

‘Go without me.’She mumbled, pulling at the covers, but he was laying on top of them, already dressed.

‘I can’t do that, there’s no way I can stand in for you to be fitted for a dress.’He chuckled as he kissed her forehead.‘Come on, I brought you breakfast.’

She sighed and rolled over, her eyes flickering open as the night before hit her like a heavy weight in her chest.‘Can’t I just stay here?’

‘No.’Adrien got up and pulled the covers back.‘Come on, I want to see you pick something beautiful for tomorrow night.’

‘I pick you, you’re beautiful, can I go back to sleep?’She rolled over and shuffled away from him.

‘I would drape myself over you at the gala, if I could get away with it, but I can’t.’He crawled over to her, bundling her up in his arms.‘Didn’t you sleep well?’

‘Not great.’She admitted.

‘We can sleep late tomorrow, I promise.’

She groaned and rolled over to face him.‘Really?’

‘Really really.’

‘Ugh, fine, but I need you to do me a favour.’

‘Anything.’

‘I need you to distract your bodyguard so I can go see Master Fu.’

He frowned slightly.‘You need to go see Master Fu?’

‘I just thought of a couple of questions for him, about Tikki feeling the emotions.’She said, thinking quickly.

‘That’s a good idea.I’ll cover for you, Bugaboo, you know that.’He nudged her nose with his own.‘If we’re finished in time to go to school for lunch that would be a good time, if not then after school.I’ll say we’re studying in the library or something.’

‘Okay.’She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.‘I’d better get up.’

‘You should.’

They lay in one another’s arms for several more minutes before Adrien nudged her again.

‘I’m up.’She replied instinctively.

‘You’re really not.’He laughed.‘Come on, have breakfast.I had it picked up from the second best patisserie in town as the very best is currently closed.’

She opened one eye and peeked at him.‘What did you get?’

‘Pain au chocolat, and a coffee fixed how you like it.’

‘You’re too awesome.’She pushed herself to sit up, hoping she didn’t look as rough as she felt.

‘Nothing but the best.’He kissed her shoulder.‘How are your ears feeling?’

‘Hot.’She touched one reflexively as he mentioned it and flinching slightly.

‘Maybe put some more antiseptic on before we leave.’He suggested.‘Here.’He passed her the plate with her breakfast on, still just warm, and she smiled gratefully.

They were at the _Gabriel_ office by nine and were escorted by Gorilla to the studio to find Carlo waiting for them.He smiled and greeted them both with a hug before leading them to rail upon rail of suits and dresses that had been organised for them to choose from.

‘Why do I get the feeling this is going to be easier for you than for me?’Marinette murmured as she looked at her options, so many styles, lengths, and colours to choose from she wasn’t sure where to start.

‘You’re not wrong.I’ve already tried all of these at least once.’Adrien commented.

‘We’ll have you dressed to the nines in no time.’Carlo laughed as he linked his arm with hers.‘Do you have a preferred style or colour in mind?’

‘Are you kidding?’She looked up at him as Adrien went straight to the suits, already knowing what suited him and was comfortable.‘This would have been like Christmas for me.’

‘Would have been?’He frowned curiously.

‘Sorry.’Marinette realised her mistake and laughed to try and cover it up.‘It is like Christmas.Stupid sleep dep.How about something to hide the bags under my eyes?’

‘That’s what Lena’s for.’Adrien joked.‘Plus you can catch up tonight.’

‘I’m holding you to that.’

Carlo chuckled at their light-hearted chatter.‘What’s your favourite colour?’

‘Pink.’Adrien said before Marinette could reply, and they both turned to him.‘What?I pay attention.’

‘He’s not wrong.’Marinette shrugged, as across the room Gorilla’s phone began to ring.

‘We have at least three different shades of pink here, and nothing to make you look like a stick of cotton candy.’

‘Adrien.’They all turned at the sound of Gabriel Agreste’s voice to find he was on a video call to Gorilla, who was holding the phone out so they could all see him.

‘Father?’Adrien said in surprise.

‘Good morning.And to you Marinette, Carlo.’

‘Sir.’Marinette managed, but she felt her stomach turn as she looked at him, knowing what he hid, knowing how he had lied.

‘I am here to aid in your decision making process.I have a few ideas I would like you to try out.’

‘Of course.’Adrien said as he slid the suit he had chosen back into the rail with only the faintest hint of a sigh.

‘Adrien, the black _Gaétan_ suit, with the wing collared shirt.Go.’

Adrien fought not to roll his eyes but found the suit in question and went to change, while Gabriel’s attention turned to Marinette.It made her nervous, knowing and suspecting what she did, and she swallowed nervously.

‘Carlo, the _Allese_ for Marinette, I think.’

Carlo immediately went to the rack and came back with a full length strapless red dress, with the black _Gabriel_ butterflies scattered from the stomach outwards over the gown, as though they were bursting from the centre.It was beautiful, she couldn’t deny that, but it was a little too close to her suit for comfort, and she knew just what he was trying to do.

‘Actually, sir, I don’t like to wear red.’She stated as Carlo came forward with the gown.‘I’m a little too pale to carry it off.’

Gabriel stared at her for a moment challengingly, but she stared right back, long enough that both Carlo and Gorilla shifted nervously.‘I personally think the colour will bring out your complexion beautifully.’Gabriel argued.

‘I would be grateful if you would consider another colour.Perhaps…purple.’She had no idea what possessed her to say it, knowing it was Hawk Moth’s signature colour, at least she assumed so, as she only ever seen him as a head made up of akuma butterflies and the illusion by Volpina, but the small screen did little to hide the twitch in his eye.She wasn’t sure if it was even deliberate, a reflex action, but she saw it all the same.

‘Purple?’He asked, his voice holding a note of irritation.

‘Or blue.’She shrugged, hoping to cover herself with an alternative.

He gave her a stern glare that she was sure was meant to make her flinch and cave to his will, but she stood firm, until he eventually spoke again.‘Carlo, show her the _Plumette_.’

‘Yes, sir.’Carlo put the red dress back on the rail and pulled out a dress in a deep plum, again sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline.It would fit her body closely all the way down to the floor, a layer of organza in the same colour floating around it from the shoulders, and around the bodice, down to mid thigh, was embroidered peacock feathers.They curved from the back to hug the torso with the eye-like design in gold and turquoise thread.

‘Is this better?’Gabriel asked challengingly.

‘Perfect.’She replied, taking the hanger from Carlo and walking into the changing area.

She took off her clothes and threw them on the bench seat behind her as she growled in frustration.

‘You okay in there, princess?’Adrien’s voice came from the next cubicle and she stilled as she unfastened her bra.

‘I’m fine.’She lied.

‘Let me guess, you don’t like the dress?’

She looked at the purple and peacock styled gown before her.It was lovely, but she knew what it represented, and she suspected Gabriel had designed it himself.‘No, the dress is beautiful.I think I’m just tired and cranky.’

‘What did Father pick out for you?’

‘Some red number with black butterflies on.’

Adrien froze as he buttoned his shirt.That was a very pertinent choice, considering who she was, but his father couldn’t know…he shook the thought from his head.‘It’s a little too close to home?’

‘I told him I’m not wearing it.’

Adrien chuckled.He was sure she had wanted to do that but his father didn’t take no for an answer.‘Really?’

‘Really.’She stepped into the dress and pulled it on.‘Could you zip me up?’

‘Sure.’She heard the curtain on Adrien’s changing room open before he pulled hers aside and stepped inside.‘This isn’t the red dress.’

‘I told you, I won’t wear it.’

‘You really told him?’Adrien’s eyes went wide as they met hers in the reflection of the mirror.

‘Did you think I was kidding?’

‘I didn’t think you’d actually stand up to him.’He murmured as he drew the zip up the back of the dress.

‘I can’t parade around in a dress that colour.’

‘And who chose this one?’He adjusted the back of the dress slightly so the zip was aligned with her spine.

‘He did, but I asked for purple or blue.’

‘Different colours for you.’

She shrugged as his hands came up to rest on her shoulders.‘I won’t wear red, and pink always seems too much in a formal gown.’

‘I like it.’He lowered his head and kissed her neck.‘I’d better remember which areas I can’t mark until after the gala.’

‘You two are supposed to be getting changed, not groping one another.’Carlo’s voice from outside the curtain made them both laugh.

‘I’m just zipping her up.’Adrien pulled back the curtain with a smile to find Carlo holding two pairs of shoes, one for each of them.

‘The latest brogues for him.Classic courts for her.’He offered them both their shoes.‘And you, Adrien, have had longer than Marinette to change and still aren’t ready!’

‘I’ve got buttons!’Adrien said in his defence.

‘And you still need to put on a waistcoat, tie, and jacket!Go!’Carlo pushed him back towards his cubicle playfully.‘Now, Cinderella, lift up your dress.’

‘I can still hear you!’Adrien yelled teasingly as Mari chuckled.

‘Here, Carlo.’She raised the dress just enough that he could help her slip each shoe on, and she gained a good three inches in height.‘Thanks.’

‘It looks good, but you missed something.’He took the ends of the gauzy material to show her small loops in the hem, fitting them over her little fingers so the fabric flowed around her.‘Now you look the part.’

‘Of course it has wings.’Marinette mumbled as he offered her his hand and led her out of the changing room.

‘Mr Agreste is waiting to see how you look.’

‘I bet he is.’She muttered under her breath.

‘What was that?’

‘I said I’d better not keep him.’She flashed Carlo a smile.

‘Here she is.’Carlo announced as they went back out into the studio.

Even on the small screen she could see Gabriel’s eyes track over the dress, and when his eyes finally came back to her face he just stared at her for several moments.Marinette didn’t care, she just stared right back, her lips twitching in the start of a smile.

‘It will suffice.’And he hung up.

‘Hah!’Marinette turned in a swirl of material and went back towards the changing area, just as Adrien came out of the door.His suit was stunning.Single breasted, the black jacket held no discernible collar, with pants and waistcoat to match, the latter of which held gold buttons embossed with the _Gabriel_ logo.The white shirt’s winged collar sat over a black silk tie which he checked as he entered.

‘Wow.’Marinette stopped instantly as she took him in.He was breathtaking.

‘You like it?’He asked her, pulling his jacket straight.

‘It’s amazing.Very you.’

He grinned, proud of her compliments.‘I think we’ll turn heads tomorrow night.’

‘You will, that’s for sure.’She turned her finger to indicate he should turn around for her, and he did so.She couldn’t help but admire not only the cut of the clothing but also how it fit him, it was almost as nice a sight as when clad in his Chat Noir suit.‘Looking good, mon chevalier.’

‘Thank you, princess.’

‘You two are adorable.’Carlo sighed.‘I can’t wait to get you both in the Ladybug and Chat Noir designs.’

‘How are they coming?’Adrien asked as Carlo came up behind Marinette and checked the fit of the bodice on her ribs.

‘Really well.Does this feel secure enough, Marinette?’

‘Perfectly.’

‘Good.We can’t have you going through a wardrobe malfunction at your first red carpet event.’He laughed.‘I will provide you with tape though, just in case.The material has all been picked out, they go to the tailors next week.’

Marinette wasn’t used to the subjects being so interspersed, Adrien, however, was, as it was part of the life he was used to.‘You’ll have to let us know when you get the first items back.’

‘I’ll need you to know anyway, you’re the models.’He reminded them.‘Go get changed again and I can make sure everything is pressed and delivered to your house.’

‘Thanks, Carlo.’Adrien smiled before offering Marinette his arm.‘Let’s go get changed.’

‘No fooling around back there, I know you’re just trying to delay going back to school.’Carlo called after them.

‘Dammit, you’re onto us!’Adrien said dramatically.

‘Can you unzip me again?’Marinette asked as they reached the cubicles.

‘Of course.’He did so, allowing his knuckles to brush her spine, making her shiver.‘Are you feeling okay, Mari?’

‘Me?’She realised she had been acting out of sorts and she didn’t want him to be suspicious.‘Yeah, I’m fine, just tired, like I said.’

‘Okay.’He nodded with a small smile as she turned to face him, holding the fabric of the dress to her breasts.‘That’s not it, but if that’s all you want to tell me, that’s okay too.’

She sighed, not wanting to lie to him but equally not willing to tell him just yet.‘I think yesterday shook me up.Not being able to protect myself, having to risk transforming in front of everyone.Then nearly getting caught sneaking around last night.Maybe I’m a little on edge.’

‘That’s really not surprising.You’re sure you want to go see Master Fu today?’

She nodded.‘Once I’ve spoken to him I’ll feel better, I’m sure.’

‘Alright.’He rested his hands on her shoulders and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.‘Let’s get changed and go to school.’

She nodded, not knowing what else to say.She felt awful for lying to him but she just didn’t know what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bear with me, there's a reason she hasn't told Adrien yet about any of it!!!!


	81. The Guardian's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette visits Master Fu for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, Mari is sure piecing the puzzle together fast!!!

Marinette snuck out of the school and transformed, racing to Master Fu’s massage parlour and changing back in an alley before stepping up to the door.She knocked and it opened on its own, as it always did, and Master Fu came through from the kitchen carrying a pot of tea.

‘Just in time, Marinette.’He smiled.‘Are you alone?’

‘Just me and Tikki.’She opened her bag to let her kwami out, Tikki flying over to where Wayzz was waiting for her on the phonograph, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table where Marinette was now sitting with Master Fu.

‘What can I do for you?’

‘I need your advice and I found something and I think I know who Hawk Moth is.’She said quickly.

He blinked twice before answering, digesting what she had said.‘You…perhaps you should start at the beginning.’

She took a deep breath.‘Tikki and I found the peacock miraculous.’

‘The peacock miraculous?’Master Fu’s eyes went wide.

‘What?’Wayzz flew up into Marinette’s face.‘Where?When?Did you see Duusu?’

‘Duusu?Is that the kwami?’Marinette asked uncertainly.

‘She didn’t touch the miraculous.’Tikki explained.‘It wasn’t in a box so Duusu is still dormant.’

‘Where did you find it?’Master Fu asked.‘If you did not touch it I assume you have not brought it with you?’

She shook her head.‘I couldn’t risk letting on that I had found it.It was…somewhere I shouldn’t have been.’

‘And is it in the possession of he you believe to be Hawk Moth?’She nodded.‘Who?’

‘Gabriel Agreste.’

‘Chat Noir’s father?’She nodded again.‘That complicates matters.’He said as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

‘It gets worse.’She leant forward, both hands on the table.‘We found a secret passage behind his safe.I went down it and he’s got his wife down there, unconscious in some creepy life support pod thing!’

Master Fu said nothing.He got to his feet and went to a cabinet, took out a bottle of amber spirit and a glass, poured a good measure then sat back down.‘Help yourself to tea.I think I need something stronger.Tell me from the beginning.’

Marinette explained everything, including the feelings Tikki had sensed and the disappearance of Adrien’s mother, as quickly as she could.‘I have to get back to school before I’m missed.’She added on the end.‘But I don’t know what to do.Am I supposed to tell Adrien everything?Or nothing?Do I confront his father?’

‘This is a very difficult situation.’Fu said, having swallowed half of his drink as she spoke.‘You know Chat Noir and Adrien better than anyone.It is a decision you and you alone can come to, and you cannot confront Hawk Moth without Chat Noir by your side.’

‘And I think he knows who I am.’

‘Hawk Moth?’

‘Gabriel, yeah.’She sighed, her shoulders slumping.‘He keeps obsessing over me taking out my earrings, and earlier he tried to get me into a red dress with black butterflies on it.’

‘And how did you respond to that?’

She shifted uncomfortably.‘I told him I’d prefer purple and stared him down.’

‘Purple?’Master Fu laughed.‘How did he take that?’

‘He put me in a plum coloured dress with a peacock feather motif.’

‘Peacock feather?’

She nodded.‘Just like the miraculous.Everything suddenly makes so much sense.He made me stay home and showed an interest in my designs.He wanted me to work closely with him and he’s bent over backwards to make sure I’m welcome.He’s not a welcoming man!He’s scary, and strict, oppressive even!’

‘But at least we probably know why he wants the ultimate power.’

‘We do?’She blinked, having not even considered what that reason could be.

‘If he has taken so much care to cover up his wife’s disappearance when he knows where she is, and that she is…unwell, he means to bring her back.’

‘He’s doing all this because he wants her back?’She whispered, as though the thought might have disturbed her somehow.

‘If you love someone enough and they are hurt, if there is nothing conventional that can be done to save them, and you discover a tale of items that can grant your wish to bring them back, wouldn’t you do everything in your power to find a way to have that wish?’

‘But it comes at a price.’She argued.‘To bring back someone you love, you’d have to lose someone…Adrien!’She gasped.‘He’d lose Adrien if he brought back his wife!’

‘It’s likely.’Master Fu nodded.

‘I have to tell him.’She got to her feet.‘We can’t let Hawk Moth win.We can’t let him sacrifice Adrien!’

‘Marinette,’ Master Fu said as he carefully got up, ‘you must still choose your words carefully.Start gradually, tell him what you found in the safe first and see if he can put the pieces together himself.If not you may have to be more blunt.’

She nodded.‘I’ll talk to him tomorrow when we have all day.Thank you for listening, Master Fu.’

‘Thank you too, Marinette.You have done the right thing, and your actions in finding Hawk Moth and the peacock miraculous prove that.’

‘I still don’t have proof that Gabriel is Hawk Moth.’She reminded him.

‘Do you believe he may not be?’

She sighed as she shook her head.‘No, I’m certain he is.’

‘Then trust your instincts.’

‘Yes, Master.Well, I’d better get back, lunch break is nearly over and I haven’t eaten.’

‘Wait.’Fu went through to his kitchen and came back with a small bag.‘Take this.’

‘What is it?’She opened the bag and looked inside.‘Rice balls!’She laughed in surprise.

‘I made them this morning, with plenty to spare.Enjoy.’

‘Thank you, I will.’She bowed her head.‘I’ll let you know how it goes.’And she rushed out of the door, barely missing a businessman in her hurry to leave.


	82. Back Rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wants Mari to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cute little filler chapter, just enjoy!

Alya wasn’t in school; she had had a bad night reliving the attack the day before, and honestly Marinette would probably have done the same, was the roof she was under not Gabriel’s.The whole class wanted to talk to her about it, wanted to know the details.Everyone had had dealings with akumas, but they had become their version of normal, masked men was a novelty.Even Kim specifically sought her out to say how brave she had been, and how sorry he was she had got hurt because of his teasing.Adrien couldn’t be convinced to leave her side as she was asked numerous questions, which she skirted and answered vaguely, but Adrien could tell it was upsetting her, or something was.She was rarely down for long and it was uncharacteristic.And she wasn’t ready to go over what she spoke about with Master Fu.He was certain there was more going on than she had told him but he didn’t know how much he should press her for if she wasn’t ready.Maybe she just wanted to wait until they were alone, but he couldn’t stay quiet much longer as he hated seeing her like this.They were a partnership and he would do anything he could to help her.

Marinette was relieved when school was over, until it dawned on her that that meant she had to return to Agreste mansion.Everything had been going so well, but now…she didn’t even begin to know where to start.Her priority had to be talking to Adrien but it was a lot for him to take in.She would make sure she was up in the morning in plenty of time to tell him.She tried to act normally but she knew he had noticed she was quieter and she was certain he was going to ask.She wasn’t wrong.To give him his due, he waited until after dinner when they were back in his room.

‘Okay.’He stated before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed.She gave a small surprised squeal, but let him lay her on the pillows and pull off her shoes.He dropped down on the bed beside her, bouncing her slightly and resting his head on his hand with the elbow bent on the bed.‘You are officially off the clock, both Marinette and Ladybug.Something is bothering you, I don’t know if it’s something Master Fu said, or something I’ve done…’

‘It’s not something you’ve done!’She said defensively, but he stopped her argument with a kiss.

‘So not something I’ve done, but whatever it is can wait.I want you to relax.’

She huffed out a breath.‘I’ll try, but…’

‘Uh uh.’He silenced her.‘Get into your pyjamas, I don’t want to hear anything about homework, Tibet, armed kidnappers…’

‘They weren’t armed.’She argued, and she knew from the fact he avoided her gaze that she had missed something.‘Wait, they were?’

‘The cops are always happy tell Chat Noir more.A few of them had guns and knives.’

‘Wow, that’s, uh, that’s scary.’She thought back to how much more danger she and Alya had been in without even realising.

‘Which is why we’re not thinking.Pyjamas.’He got up and fetched another of his t-shirts.‘Come on, clothes off.’

‘Why are you always undressing me, one way or another?’She quirked him a small smile as she slid to the end of the bed, pulling off her bag and shirt as she went.

‘Us cats like a lot of cuddles with those that we consider ours, and it’s easier to scent mark your flesh than your clothes.’He winked.

‘Possessive kitty.’She chuckled, ruffling his hair as she wrapped her arms around him.

‘Mine.’He replied, dipping his head to kiss her softly.‘But I’m serious; relaxing, princess, nothing else.’

‘Okay, chaton, relaxing.’She took the t-shirt when he offered it and they went about getting changed, finally finding themselves back in the bed.‘I’m not actually tired, so what are we going to do?’

‘How would you feel about a back rub?’

‘Sure, if you think you need one.’She started to sit up but he laughed and pushed her back down.

‘I meant you!’

‘Oh, uh, okay, I guess.’

‘You don’t sound sure.’He nudged at her leg with his knee.

‘I’ve never had a back rub before.’She shrugged.

‘Wow, you and I are going to have to have a spa day.Roll over.’He pushed at her until she rolled onto her stomach.

‘A spa day?’She laughed as he encouraged her to tuck a pillow under her cheek and shoulders for comfort.‘You’ve been spoilt, model boyfriend.’

‘Well, now it’s your turn.’He leant down and kissed the cheek she wasn’t laying on before swinging his leg to straddle her thighs.‘Just hitch your shirt up a bit.’

‘You mean your shirt?’

‘Just hitch it up.’He poked her in the ribs and she flinched.

‘Hey!’She moved enough that he could push the t-shirt up to her shoulder blades, but then stopped.

‘It’s no good, take it off.I can’t get to your shoulders.’

‘Put the shirt on, take the shirt off.’She went up on her elbows and pulled the shirt over her head then arms, dropping it on the bed beside her.

‘Better, although less back- _chat_ please.’She chuckled at his pun as he placed his hands on either side of her waist before slowly running his thumbs either side of her spine, his palms caressing her skin as he did so.

‘Whoa, kitty, you are pretty good with your hands.’She murmured as she felt him applying gentle pressure to her muscles.

‘You just figured that out, my lady?’

‘I had my suspicions.’She replied as her eyes closed, allowing her to appreciate the sensations even more.

‘I just want you to chill out for tonight, don’t think about anything, okay?’He let some of the concern he felt into his voice..‘We’ve had a lot happen this last couple of weeks.’

‘Mhm.’Was her quiet reply.

‘And I don’t want you to burn out.You’re doing amazing, you’re amazing, but sometimes it’s okay to take a step back.I know that’s hard but…’

‘Kid,’ Plagg interrupted him, ‘she’s asleep.’

Adrien’s hands stilled as he realised her breathing was coming soft and even, her body relaxed more than he had ever felt when she was awake, and he leant to one side to see Plagg was right, her eyes were closed and her expression peaceful.He laughed to himself and slowly climbed offer, covering her over before kissing her cheek gently.‘Sweet dreams, princess.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, getting ready for the gala!
> 
> They will talk soon, I swear!!


	83. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's plans to talk to Adrien are scuppered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm weak af. We're so close to the gala now!!! I just want to sharrreee!!!! They arrive at the gala in chapter 86 so we're nearly there!!!! Also I just started chapter 99! So I might post you the gala tomorrow as well!!!

Adrien was woken by a rhythmic banging that he was quite sure wasn’t in his head.He forced his eyes open and was greeted by the sight of Marinette curled up in his arms, her face almost pressed against his naked chest, her expression serene.He smiled to himself, forgetting what had woken him, and pulled her closer, sighing contentedly as he closed his eyes again…before the banging returned to remind him what had dragged him awake in the first place.

‘That’s the door, genius.’Plagg’s voice came from behind him on the desk, no doubt he and Tikki had already hidden themselves away

Adrien groaned and forced himself to carefully separate from Marinette, covering her back up as she was still only wearing her underwear, and yawning as he went to the door.He opened it to find Nathalie standing there, looking at him expectantly.‘Morning, Nathalie.’

‘Adrien.Aren’t you showered?’

‘We’re not even awake.’He admitted with a small smile.

‘It’s almost one.’Nathalie said impatiently.

‘One…wait, in the afternoon?’He asked in confusion.

‘In the afternoon.The stylists will be here on the hour.I suggest you both shower while I arrange some breakfast, or perhaps lunch would be more appropriate.’

‘Shower, right!I’ll let you know as soon as we’re done!’He closed the door and rushed back to the bed, crawling onto it in such a hurry he bounced Marinette awake before he reached her.

‘Bad kitty.’She grumbled, rolling onto her stomach in the hope of ignoring him.

‘Sorry, princess, but we slept in.The team who are coming to dress us for the gala will be here soon.’He kissed her shoulder as she sighed.

‘It doesn’t take me all day to get ready to go out.’She complained.

‘We don’t have all day.The limo is coming at five, the red carpet can last over an hour, and it’s almost one now.’He bounced the bed slightly, making her turn and give him an unimpressed look.

‘It can’t be one.’She rolled over, pulling at the sheet as she remembered she was half naked.‘That would mean I slept for…’

‘Almost fourteen hours, Bug.’He laughed.‘I told you you needed the rest.’

She rubbed at her eyes to try and alleviate the gritty feeling in them.‘Seriously, it’s almost one?’

‘Nearly.Nathalie is getting us lunch and the hair and makeup people will be here _at one_.We need to shower so they have a blank canvas.’

‘Dammit!’She groaned, pushing herself to sit up.‘Why didn’t we set an alarm?I wanted us to have time to talk this morning!’

‘A talk?About something specific?’He frowned as he pulled her from the bed to the bathroom, Marinette dragging the sheet off the bed with her.

‘About the other night.’She said as he turned on the shower to warm up.

‘Can you tell me now?’

‘No, we need time to go over this properly!’She was awake now and her mind racing.She had been so determined that she was going to talk to him this morning, even just to tell him about the peacock miraculous, but now they were out of time.

‘Tomorrow?The gala will be late so we can either stay up or get up early?Is this what was bothering you yesterday?’He studied her carefully, noting the tension in her shoulders the worry in her voice.

‘Yeah, I guess tomorrow will have to do.’She huffed out a sigh.

‘It’ll be okay, princess, whatever it is.’He held her forearms and kissed her forehead.‘You get started, I’m going to get coffee, okay?’

She nodded and sighed.She didn’t see that she had a lot of choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari should be used to being late by now, honestly!


	84. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple get ready for the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Here we go! First chapter for Sunday! I am risking going out this morning, despite still feeling yuck, for the first time since Wednesday! Just heading to the store with my mum, but it will be nice to get out, so long as I don't fall over!! In the meantime, I'm starting my day with gluten-free pain au chocolat and a coffee (I think Mari would approve of all but the coffee as it's decaf!) and doing a little more writing!

Breakfast/lunch ended up being toast hurriedly eaten as their hair was dried, with another cup of coffee each.Both had been given underwear to match their outfits, not that they assumed anyone else would see them, but it was the overall package of wearing Gabriel’s brand, while also being functional for Marinette.She would have been freaked out had she not known they already had all her sizing from the photo shoot practice, hence they were able to find underwear that was the perfect fit, and she meant perfect.The strapless bra and matching shorts were satin and lace, the colour identical to the dress, comfortable yet giving her more cleavage than some of her own bras with straps did.She was more than a little confused by the garter belt, having only ever seen them in pictures, and she had to ask Lena for help.Once she told her to put everything on in the right order it was a lot easier.Marinette had to admit that they made her feel incredibly empowered sexually, and her mind kept wondering what Adrien would think of these with the matching heels.She hoped she had a chance to find out.Lena bundled her back into the robe she had been provided with so she could have her hair styled and makeup done.Adrien was already getting changed, the scent of his cologne a subtle addition to the room, and Marinette couldn’t help but smile.

Pierre chattered away as he styled her hair, saying how proud her parents would be, and how beautiful she looked.He swept all of her hair back apart from her bangs, which he curled into ringlets, looping the back into a stylised bun at the nape of her neck.He told her there would be a slide to be put in when the jewellery arrived, but otherwise she was ready to put on her dress and shoes.This was where Carlo came in with his tape.He encouraged Marinette behind the screen they had set up along with all the other equipment, asking her to let him know when she needed zipping up.It only took her a few moments and Carlo was soon behind the screen, fastening the dress around the neckline with double sided tape.Marinette felt a little awkward, having him poke at her breasts, but she reminded herself it was just his job, and she was grateful she knew nothing should…fall out.She was certain that was one embarrassment she might never recover from.Finally her shoes were slipped on and Carlo led her to a full length mirror, giving her the first look of the almost finished outfit.The dress was still beautiful, the underwear made her feel confident and sexy, but her hair and makeup…wow!She didn’t remember ever looking so dressed up!Her eyes were a smoky plum with a light layer of shimmery shadow on her lids, the fashionable cats eye flick at the outer corner of each eye.Her lips were matt, just two shades lighter than the dress, and her skin glowed with a translucence she had always assumed was airbrushed in magazines.The shimmer continued over her clavicle and shoulders, glitter sparkling among her own freckles, and she couldn’t quite believe it was her looking back.

‘Beautiful, Mari.Do you want a picture to send to your parents?’Pierre asked.

‘Please.’She went and picked up her phone from the bedside.‘I have’t spoken to them since Thursday after what happened at home.’

‘Not at all?’Pierre knew that was unlike Tom and Sabine, and he stepped back to get a nice photo of their daughter.

‘They’ve messaged me, but we’ve not spoken in person.’She smiled and he took the picture.

‘Gorgeous, darling.’He returned the phone with a smile.‘I’m sure they’re just busy or haven’t had an opportune time to speak to you.’

‘I hope they’re having a great time.They deserve it.’

‘They do.’She smiled at him before sending the picture to her mother’s number, and Pierre leant towards her.‘Don’t look now, Princess Marinette, but your Prince Charming is here.’

She turned toward the bathroom where Adrien had changed, and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.He looked incredibly dashing, handsome and downright hot, but she still had to correct Pierre.‘He’s not my Prince Charming, he’s mon chevalier.’His hair had been styled and it made her realise how much longer it was than when they had first met.Normally he wore it in a messy style, but he looked as though it had been straightened then styled to fall in soft waves that brushed his collar.

‘Oh your knight, how adorable!’Lena gushed.

‘You look beautiful, princess.’Adrien said, coming towards her and taking her hands in both of his.

‘So do you.Handsome, I mean, not beautiful, actually, scratch that, you are beautiful.’She settled on.

‘You’re not going to start stuttering on me again?’He laughed softly.

‘Only until I get used to you looking so…wow…just because you changed clothes.’She looked him up and down.

‘What about a picture of you both together?’Pierre suggested.

‘Oh, I can send it to Alya.’Marinette handed him her phone again.

They posed for Pierre then she sent the picture to her bff.She had found time to text her while having her hair styled to check she was okay after events on Thursday, and she was fine but also excited to see the finished results of a _Gabriel_ makeover for her bestie.Marinette wouldn’t have minded so much if she didn’t feel like she was walking around wearing a representation of the stolen miraculous’, but she knew the only people who would know were herself and Gabriel, perhaps Adrien, and Master Fu, if he watched red carpet events that is.

Nathalie came back through the door, she had been in and out all afternoon, checking on progress.‘The jeweller is here.’

‘We’re coming.’Adrien nodded his acknowledgement.

‘Wait, do I get to take a bag?’Marinette asked, knowing both kwamis were currently in Adrien’s jacket.

‘No bag, it will ruin the lines of your outfit.’Nathalie informed her.‘And you need to remove your earrings.’

‘Oh, I got a new hole so I can wear both.’She smiled.

Nathalie shook her head.‘Mr Agreste likes simplicity.A second pair of earrings would ruin the aesthetic.’

‘He said they wouldn’t work alone.I got them pierced again so it wouldn’t be a problem.They won’t be alone.’She argued.

‘And he also stated that if you could not compromise then you had no place in the fashion industry.’Nathalie gave her a firm look and it made Marinette wonder if she knew who her boss really was.

‘Give me a minute.’Marinette went into the bathroom and closed the door.She carefully removed her miraculous, flinching as her ears stung a little for being bothered when so newly pierced, and she placed them in her palm, holding her hands before her as she came back out.‘Happy?’She asked Nathalie, who nodded once.

‘Mr Agreste is waiting.’She walked out of the bedroom and Marinette quickly slipped her hand into Adrien’s pocket, dropping her earrings inside.

‘Keep them safe.’She murmured, and he part nodded before offering her his arm and leading her from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Gabridouche checks the couple over!


	85. Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations are made for the gala, overseen by Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm going to try and get four chapters out today I thought I'd better post another! I've been out and adulted, I'm channeling my inner Mari in pink capri pants with my Ladybug earrings in, and getting down to work! Chapter 100! Woo! here we go!

Gabriel stood in front of the large family portrait in the dining room while the jeweller and his assistant stood beside the table where he had lined up the cases of accessories for the couple.Gabriel watched as they came in, Marinette on Adrien’s arm, and he had to admit, even if she were truly Ladybug, and his son Chat Noir, they made quite the fitting couple for his brand.It was only when Adrien steered Marinette in front of him that he moved, stepping forward to walk around them, checking for anything out of line, and as he reached Marinette’s side he noticed her ears, while a little red, were bare.He suppressed a smile, knowing what this meant, and positioned himself before them once more.

‘Perfect.’He said simply.

‘Thank you, Father.’Adrien smiled, and Gabriel’s eyes fell on Marinette, obviously awaiting her gratitude for his single word reply.

‘Yes, thank you.’She said, making sure she stared straight back at his steely gaze.

‘Marinette, if you would come to me?’Nathalie asked her, while Adrien went to the jeweller, obviously used to this part of the preparation, and he was given a designer watch and diamond tie clip.Marinette’s jewellery took a little longer.The earrings they provided were Swarovski plum butterflies at her lobe, with large diamond drops hanging from them, matching the dress beautifully, and a similar plum rope bracelet adorned her left wrist.On her right hand, they tried various rings until they found one that fit, a diamond set solitaire on her index finger.Finally, in her hair, they placed a slide studded with diamonds.

Gabriel looked them over and gave a nod of approval to the jewellers, who left the four of them alone.

‘I do not need to tell you that this jewellery is expensive and very exclusive.Take care of it.’

‘Of course, Father.’Adrien stated.‘But it’s also insured, we don’t want to scare Marinette at her first official function.’

‘Indeed.’He faced Marinette instead.‘I am happy to see you took our advice about your earrings.’

‘It’s not worth having my professional integrity called into question over something as silly as a couple of studs.’She replied, pleasantly surprising herself when Gabriel flinched slightly at her choice of words.

‘You are both representing the _Gabriel_ brand tonight, and while there is an open bar, no drunk shenanigans will be tolerated.Having said that, you are both old enough to partake and make your own decisions.If you choose to do so I ask that it be responsibly.’

‘Yes, Father.’

‘Of course.’Marinette added.

‘Very well.Goodnight.’Gabriel stated, and Adrien knew when he was being dismissed, taking Marinette’s hand and leading her to the door, where Nathalie waited to lead them to the limousine.

She told them there was no curfew, however, to please try and use common sense.She also told them to have a good time, despite all the rules and closed the door.It was when the car pulled out of the gates that Adrien reached into his pocket and handed her back her miraculous.

‘Thank you.’She sighed, feeling around for the unfamiliar hole to slip them into, only taking a moment.

‘You know he’ll see them when the pictures of the gala are released?’

She shook her head.‘I really don’t care.We have a responsibility that’s more important than your dad moaning about my earrings.Plus they’re black!That goes with anything!’

Adrien laughed.‘You know what else we have?’

‘What?’

He leant forward and slid up a blue-lit panel, revealing a bar stocked with a chilling bottle of champagne and two glasses.‘We have that.’

‘Mr Agreste!’She gasped in mock horror.‘Are you trying to get me drunk?’

He shook his head.‘We have a responsibility, however one or two won’t hurt, and I think a little Dutch courage might help you when we have to walk the red carpet.’

‘You know what?’She said as she took the glasses from him so he could pour.‘With everything else going on, I forgot to panic about the red carpet, so this might not be such a bad idea.’

‘At least I’ll know if I’ve given you too much.’He said as he clinked the rim of his glass against hers.

‘How?’She frowned.

‘Tell me,’ he moved close enough to wrap his arm around her, ‘exactly which are your favourite musicals?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up...THE GALA!!!


	86. Gala-rama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple arrive at the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go, the start of the gala! I will post the next chapter a bit later!!!
> 
> Fun fact, they do use the Carrousel du Louvre for fashion week events! Also a fun fact, I have no idea what it actually looks like other than the few pics I've found online so have used artistic licence where necessary!

The red carpet was blinding, there was no other word for it.Lights illuminated the area and the press were here in droves with both video and still cameras, the bulbs from the latter flashing brightly.Marinette looked past Adrien at the carpet as their car waited to pull up, they were next in line, and suddenly the entrance seemed a long way away.It was loud too, she could hear it even through the windows, a solid wall of noise as the press and public all yelled at once, and she swallowed nervously.

‘Maybe I don’t want to be a great designer, maybe I’ll just be a mediocre one.’She murmured as the car edged forward again.

‘Too late.’He turned to her with a smile, faltering when he saw how worried she was.‘What’s wrong?’

‘That’s a lot of people.’She whispered.

‘You’ll be perfect.’He promised her.‘Keep hold of my hand and smile, you already look exquisite, and that’s what they want.’

‘Exquisite, huh?’She looked at him doubtfully.

‘Absolutely.’He leant in and kissed her softly.‘I’ll do the talking for both of us, so you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.’

She leant back with a sigh and started bringing her thumb up, then stopped.‘Why aren’t you wearing my lipstick?’

‘It’s not really my colour.’She narrowed her eyes at his attempt at humour.‘Only the best for the great _Gabriel_.You’ll be lucky to get that stuff off by this time tomorrow.’

‘I like it.’She grinned, her face slipping again as their car pulled up and the door was opened.

‘Smile, Bug.’He plastered one on his own face and got out of the car, taking her hand and drawing her with him.

Marinette had watched enough red carpet events to know what some of the biggest faux pas’ were, she loved watching for the various fashions, but being part of it was different.She was grateful her dress didn’t have a split so she wouldn’t flash anything, but she still spun both legs out of the car at once and stood as elegantly as she could.Immediately she became aware of Adrien’s name being called by a large number of the assembled press, and he leant in close to her.

‘Ready, princess?’She nodded and he straightened, smiling warmly and slowly leading her towards the carpet, Gorilla following at a reasonable distance.

It wasn’t as bad as she had imagined, Adrien knew how to work the crowd, especially the few who were evidently on autopilot and asked; “Who are you wearing?”; to which he laughed and replied his father.A few of the press directed simple questions at Marinette that she was happy to answer, but when they started to get personal Adrien was quick to step in and remind them that they were technically both still minors and that any remark of the kind they were making was illegal.He did so in such a polite way that the reporter concerned apologised profusely and Marinette realised he had probably been fielding questions of a similar nature for longer than she had known him.The one request that Adrien was only too happy to oblige the press over, repeatedly, was to kiss Marinette, and she had no complaint herself, however she was happy when they were finally able to finish the walk into the Carrousel du Louvre; the shopping centre under the famous museum where many of the shows for fashion week were held.They entered through the stone archway and onto one of the two escalators leading down to the main concourse holding the inverted pyramid, where the world’s fashion elite mingled with waiters circulating flutes of champagne and trays of canapés.

‘What exactly do we do at a gala?’Marinette asked as Adrien passed her a glass of champagne.Another one.They had each had two on the drive here and she could feel her cheeks were warm if nothing else.

‘We stand around like idiots while all these vacuous self-important fashionistas talk about how wonderful they are.’He nodded to a man as he passed before turning to look at Marinette, who was giving him a raised eyebrow.‘Not that I think you’re vacuous and self-important!’He said rapidly.‘But most of the people here just want to be seen.If you want to actually discuss fashion I know who you should talk to.’

‘I’m just happy to be here, Adrien.’She laughed.‘I’m happy to people watch anyway, or more importantly, outfit watch.’

‘There’s plenty of that to do.And plenty to wonder what they were thinking.Come on.’He encouraged her to follow him and they paused only long enough to pose for a couple of pictures by the official event photographer who Adrien knew by her first name.Marinette was starting to wonder if there was no one he didn’t know and then he pretty much proved it.

‘Adrien, darling!’His hand was snatched from hers as he was pulled down and kisses placed firmly on his cheeks.

‘Good evening, Madame Roche.’He laughed as he straightened.‘How are you?’

The older woman took his hand and patted it affectionately.‘They haven’t killed me yet, so I’m wonderful!’

Marinette looked on in surprise as one of France’s oldest living fashion moguls laughed with her boyfriend.Madame Roche owned one of the longest established fashion houses in France, her name legendary in fashion circles the world over, and now in her nineties she was as fabulous as ever in a dazzling lilac sequinned gown, her hair dyed to match.

‘Madeleine, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.’He stepped aside and turned to Marinette with a smile as her own slipped from her face and her eyes went wide.‘This is Marinette Dupain Cheng, a very talented up and coming designer who is also, most importantly, my girlfriend.’

‘Oh she’s beautiful.’Madame Roche released Adrien’s hand and clenched her own over her breast before reaching out and pulling Marinette in for a kiss on each cheek.‘It is a great pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng, was it?’

‘Uh, yes, Madame Roche, it is, Marinette, please!’She stammered.‘And the pleasure is all mine, I’m a big fan!’

‘Psht.’The woman waved her hand dismissively.‘We’re all people here, no adoration.Anyone demanding it doesn’t deserve it, and anyone who deserves it doesn’t want it.Walk with me, pretty ones.’She took one of their arms each and started to lead them across the room.‘Tell me, Marinette,’ she seemed to get distracted and turned to Adrien, ‘such a pretty name for a pretty girl.Keep hold of her.As I was saying, what do you design?’

‘She had her first design featured in a collection at thirteen…’

‘Shush, Adrien!’Madame snapped at him.‘I was speaking to Marinette.’She turned to her, her voice sweet again with a pleasant smile to go with it, and Adrien laughed as she spoke.‘Tell me what do you like doing, darling?’

‘I like to design all kinds of things, but for some reason I love designing things for Adrien.’She cast him a sideways glance as she admitted this for the first time.

‘You mean like the hat, right?’He gave her a curious glance.

‘Hats, scarves, shirts, pants, jackets, shoes.I could make you an entire wardrobe of the designs you’ve inspired over the years.’

‘I never knew that.’

‘You weren’t supposed to.’She smiled at him.

‘Oh, I sense an epic love story.’Madame Roche pressed her hand to her forehead in a mock swoon before relinking her arm with Adrien’s.‘Tell me all!’

Madame Roche was a delight and truly interested in not only listening to Marinette but imparting advice about the industry, and also was unafraid to commandeer entire platters of canapés and copious amounts of champagne which didn’t seem to effect her whatsoever.Adrien and Marinette on the other hand still nursed the glasses they had been handed on arrival, both preferring their wits about them.

‘If you stand here,’ she led them to the inverted pyramid in the centre of the room, ‘you get a stunning backdrop and it’s where the photographers tend to hang around.’As though to make her point the photographer stopped by them and she posed as they took a couple of snaps.‘The lighting is also wonderful.’She grabbed a tray of crab cakes as they passed and began tucking in. ‘Help yourselves, darlings, I’m not greedy.’

They each took a crab cake more to humour her than anything, and she continued to talk to Marinette animatedly about how the industry had changed since her heyday, until she evidently had enough.

‘Adrien, darling, dance with me.’

‘But, Madeleine, no one else is dancing.’He said hesitantly as Marinette chuckled.

‘I don’t care, I wish to dance!’She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a gap amongst all the partygoers and insisted he start a two step.

Adrien humoured her, it was adorable to see, and Marinette hoped she still had half as much energy when she reached her age.

‘Madame Roche is an embarrassment.’A voice said bitterly from beside her, and she turned to see Chloe with a glass of champagne in her hand.She looked stunning in a golden gown that hugged her body, a split up her thigh and white high heels putting her a couple of inches taller than Marinette.Her hair hung down her back in thick curls, but her features were still curved into a sneer.

‘I think it’s sweet.’Marinette eyes returned to the dancing pair, her face breaking out into a smile.

‘Well, I guess you’re used to embarrassing yourself.Not everyone else is.’She took a heavy sip from her champagne.

‘If it means you get to not care what other people think about you, I’m all for it.’Marinette said, deciding to take the high road.

They stood together a little longer until Chloe finally huffed out a breath.‘Your dress is…nice.’

Marinette actually looked down to remember what she was wearing.‘Thanks, yours is too.’

‘I know.’Chloe flipped her hair.‘Listen, Dupain Cheng…’

‘Marinette.My name is Marinette, Chloe.’She corrected her.

‘Fine, _Marinette_.’She said pointedly.‘I don’t…I don’t hate you.’

Marinette gave her a confused look.‘That’s…that’s nice?’

‘Don’t get used to it.I’m only doing this because a good friend told me I should be happy that Adrien is happy.It’s nothing to do with you, but I’m willing to call a truce for his sake.Not yours.’

Marinette fought not to laugh, knowing this was hard for Chloe.They had been adversaries for a long time and it would be weird to be anything but.‘A truce it is.’She held her hand out for Chloe to shake.

‘Ugh.’She rolled her eyes but took Marinette’s hand anyway and shook it.‘Friends until you break up, then all bets are off.’

‘What if we never break up?’

‘Then I want to be one of your bridesmaids.’Chloe said with complete disinterest.

‘You want to what?’Marinette laughed.

‘You heard me.Not maid of honour, I know that will go to Alya, but a supermodel getting married is a big deal, and he was my friend first so I should be in the party.’

‘Chloe, we’re eighteen.’Marinette reminded her.

‘Don’t tell me you haven’t already practiced triple barrelling your name with Agreste.’She waved her hand dismissively.‘Anyway, I’ve seen how he looks at you.He loves you, and you’d better love him, because if you hurt him…’

‘I don’t plan on hurting him.’Marinette interrupted.‘And I do love him.I always have.’

‘Good.’Chloe nodded before finishing her drink in one long draw.‘Well, I need another drink.’

‘Have a great evening, Chloe.’Marinette said as she started to walk away.

‘I plan on it!’

No sooner had Marinette shook her head at what had transpired than there was a loud crack from behind her, and she turned in time to see a monochrome akuma drop through the glass that formed the base of the inverted pyramid in the ground above, and everything seemed to switch into slow motion.She had all the time in the world to set off at a run towards Chloe, diving at her as soon as she was close enough as the sides of the pyramid exploded outwards, showering the room with glass.

Screams filled the air as Marinette took Chloe to the floor, covering her body with her own as she felt shards of glass bite into her both on her bare flesh and through the dress.Marinette rolled off Chloe and glared back at the akuma, a woman who looked like an old film noir reporter, complete with notepad and press pass in her hat, all the way down to the fact she was entirely black and white like an old movie.

‘I am The Columnist!’The akuma screamed as Marinette checked Chloe was okay.‘And I’m looking for the latest scoop!’She scrawled on her notebook and threw the sheet of paper at the nearest group, turning them into an actual concrete column with their figures embedded around it as carvings.

‘Chloe, take off your shoes and run!’Marinette pulled her to her feet as she tugged off her own heels.

‘I can’t run in a dress like this, even with the split!’

Marinette grabbed hold of either side of the dress and pulled, making the split longer.‘Now you can!Go!’

Chloe went, but complained all the way, while Marinette looked around for Adrien amongst the chaos.Tikki was in his pocket, she couldn’t transform without her.Where the hell was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How awesome is Madame Roche?


	87. The Columnist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug face the akuma at the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, stay calm, but shit is going down!!!! *heavy breathing* I'm not okay! *starts singing MCR*

 

The first Adrien knew about the attack was the explosion of the pyramid, so sudden he wasn’t ready for it, and he felt glass bite into his cheek as he tried to cover Madame Roche with as much of his body as he could.The area was filled with screams as The Columnist ranted and he turned to check on Madame Roche in his arms.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Bloody akumas.’She rolled her eyes as though they were no big deal.

‘Okay, let’s get you out of here.’He started leading her away as quickly as he could, finding Gorilla had made his way to him.‘Get Madame Roche out, I’ll be right behind you once I find Marinette.’

Gorilla nodded and took the elderly designer while Adrien turned back against the tide of partygoers.Marinette was too small for him to see in the crowds, especially given the panic and now the appearance of several pillars containing former guests.Couldn’t they have just one spectacular event in the city without someone getting akumatized?

Marinette pressed her back to one of the newly created pillars, her shoes in one hand, as she glanced around for any sign of Adrien.The room was emptying slowly but it meant the emergency exits were crowded and ideal targets for The Columnist.Smiling manically she began to scrawl on another page, but as she drew back her hand to throw the sheet she was struck by one of Marinette’s shoes, making it drift harmlessly to the floor.

‘You’ll pay for that.’The Columnist ran towards her as she scribbled, and Marinette threw her other shoe before setting off at a run.She got two strides before the first piece of glass bit into her foot, her reflex action being to raise her foot as more sliced the skin on her other sole, making her cry out and stumble to the floor.She had lost count of how many places on her body hurt from cuts, her arms streaked with trickles of blood from the explosion, and now her feet hurt so much she wasn’t sure how she was going to walk, not that that was going to be a problem if she was turned into a column.She turned to find the akuma almost on top of her, edging back despite knowing she had nowhere to go, which was when The Columnist was shoved from in front of her by a large extending baton, and slammed into the far wall.

‘Some people will do anything for a good story.’Chat grinned as he retracted his baton and scooped her up.‘Princess, you’re bleeding.’

‘So are you.’She wiped away the trickle on his cheek as he bounded across the room towards the entrance to The Louvre itself.The door here was locked but it only took him a moment to kick it open and carry her inside.

‘Not as badly as you, Bug.’He said as he sat her on the steps.‘Let me take a look.’

‘Just see if there’s any glass in my feet.I need to transf…where’s Tikki?’

He unzipped one of his pockets and the ladybug kwami flew out.‘Oh Marinette, they do look sore.’

‘It’s not that bad, not really.’She said before hissing in a breath as Chat carefully pulled a sliver of glass from her foot.

‘That’s the worst of it.’

‘Let’s just get this over with.’She took the hand he offered her as she gingerly got to her feet, knowing this was going to be one hell of a painful battle if it hurt just to walk.‘Spots on!’

Her suit did little to ease the sharp burning pains over her skin and she absently wondered if it would be feasible to spend the entire battle swinging from her yo-yo, so sore were her feet, but she had little time to debate it.

‘I’ll go around, just in case anyone saw us come through this way, you keep her busy.’Ladybug suggested.

‘As my lady wishes.’Chat winked before rushing through the doors again as she started up the stairs into the museum, planning on heading to the roof so she could drop in as The Columnist had.She could only imagine what had happened to get her akumatized, there were so many members of the press assembled that emotions had to be running high and Hawk Moth would have had his pick of victim.

Hawk Moth.That made her think as she limped her way up the stairs, leaping when she could and immediately regretting the landing every time.He assumed that she didn’t have her miraculous with her.He wasn’t expecting her to be able to be here which meant he was deliberately causing chaos.He knew that without Ladybug, Chat Noir couldn’t purify the akuma and there was a good chance it would be easier to corner him, to take his miraculous.This had all been planned!He didn’t give her enough credit, if he thought she would leave her miraculous behind, just because she didn’t have a bag.He had to be delusional, but then he kept his wife alive in some space age sleep pod under his house, so his sanity was already questionable, not to mention his treatment of his son, his reclusiveness, his…she shook the thoughts from her head.She had to concentrate, she could worry about this afterwards.

 

‘So, you aren’t one for pillar talk?’Chat asked as he dodged another barrage of paper throw by The Columnist.

‘Give me your miraculous or I will chip it from your cold stone hand!’She yelled as she furiously scribbled.

‘Me-ouch!’He clenched at his heart mockingly.‘You wound me!’

‘I’m going to do more than wound you!’She threw another sheet but it was knocked out of the air by the yo-yo as Ladybug dropped down through what was left of the inverted pyramid, gasping as she landed in a crouch.

‘And they say words can’t hurt.’She said as she carefully got to her feet, making it look like a guarded move rather than the pain filled motion it was.

‘Words can kill!’The Columnist turned her attention to Ladybug.

‘That’s hardly poetic justice.’She replied as she dove behind one of the nearest pillars.She wanted to end this fast, she was in too much pain to draw this out.‘Lucky charm!’A handheld shredder fell into her waiting hand and she looked at it with certainty.She needed to shred the akumatized item, and she could only assume it was in her notebook.

 

‘What?’Hawk Moth yelled in frustration as he realised somehow his plan had failed.He wanted to corner Chat Noir alone for some time in the hope of gaining his miraculous, even now he had Nathalie searching Adrien’s room for the earrings, and yet she wore them.‘How is she there already?Get their miraculous or I will show you true suffering!’

 

‘Yes, Hawk Moth.’The columnist growled before turning to Ladybug, knowing she was the greater threat, and throwing paper at her as fast as she could write.Ladybug spun her yo-yo before her, creating a shield that deflected every sheet as Chat approached from behind.‘They’ll regret pulling me from this assignment!Now they’ll all exist in columns by me!’

‘That’s one hell of a play on words.’Ladybug lashed out with her yo-yo and caught the akuma’s wrist holding the notepad, pulling it away from the pencil so she couldn’t write any more.‘Chat, now!’

He grabbed for the notepad and the second before he touched it she saw a smile spread across the akuma’s face.This was what she wanted, this was a trap!

‘Chat, no!’She leapt towards them as his finger brushed the page, his mouth falling open as stone overtook him, a pillar forming behind him as he became a carving, hand still outstretched towards the notepad.‘No!’She screamed, kicking The Columnist as hard as she could across the room before racing to Chat’s still form, face frozen in surprise, and her heart clenched as she looked at him.She should have known, she should have realised it was too easy.It couldn’t be the book, not this time, he had done that before…when he akumatized himself!She turned towards where The Columnist was pulling herself to her feet.‘Hawk Moth!’She screamed.‘I know you can hear me!’

Hawk Moth listened intently as Ladybug screamed his name.‘Ask her what she wants.’

‘He says what do you want?’The Columnist said as she slowly approached.

Ladybug nodded, knowing he was listening.‘I know you need both of our miraculous’, and I know you’ll do anything in your power to get them, but this isn’t going to work!’She waved her hand behind her, not daring to turn around and see Chat’s face again, not yet.‘You can’t get his miraculous while he’s encased in stone and I’m the only one who can turn him back!You need me!’

Hawk Moth cursed under his breath.She was right.For him to have even a chance at the ultimate power he needed Chat Noir free, which meant he had to give up this akuma.She was a very smart girl.‘Give her your press pass.’

‘What about my revenge?’The Columnist gasped as Hawk Moth’s voice ran through her head.

‘You will do as commanded!’

She growled and Ladybug watched in surprise as she reached up and removed the press pass from her hat, holding it out as she walked towards Ladybug.‘He says to give you this.’She spat angrily.

Ladybug watched her warily as she got closer, and she held out the shredder for her to put the pass inside, depressing the button so it whirred softly.The card dropped to the floor and the akuma flew free, Ladybug throwing her yo-yo after it and cleansing it before throwing the lucky charm in the air, power flowing over everything and returning it to its original state.She spun in time to catch Chat Noir as he started a fall, pulling him to her as she lowered them both to their knees and she held him close as she felt him take a breath.

‘I knew you could do it.’He whispered, his arms holding her close, but she flinched as his hands touched her skin.‘Sorry.’He murmured, pressing his lips to her cheek.

‘It’s okay, kitty.’She breathed him in, her eyes closed as relief flooded her.‘I should have known something like this would happen.’

‘You couldn’t have known, Bug.’He assured her as they got to their feet and she shook her head.

‘I should have!This sort of thing always attracts him!’She said angrily.

‘Okay, you have a point.’He replied as they went to help their victim up.‘Let’s go and let everyone know it’s clear.’

They helped the victim up the escalator and out, only to find the area in complete silence, just the occasional flash of a camera and soft murmuring.Normally when they put an akuma down they were greeted with cheers but this was eerie, almost still, and everyone’s attention was directed at a cluster of silent activity off to one side of the red carpet.

‘What’s going on?’Ladybug murmured under her breath as Roger Raincomprix came towards them, his face dour.

‘Ladybug.Chat Noir.’He nodded his head to each of them.

‘Lieutenant.’She nodded her head.‘The akuma is gone, everything should have returned to normal.’

‘Not quite everything.’He took off his hat and scratched his head, his face solemn.‘We lost one of the partygoers.’

‘Lost?’Chat asked as Ladybug started forward, pushing her way through the crowd just in time to see a blanket being pulled over the still face of Madame Roche.

‘No.’She breathed as Chat and Raincomprix joined her.

‘She was barely able to make it up the stairs.A small piece of the metal structure of the pyramid caught her, which alone would have been repairable, but she has, had, a serious heart condition.Her body just couldn’t take the stress.’

Ladybug pressed her hands to her lips as she sobbed.They had never lost anyone to an attack before and that it was Madame Roche hurt all the more.Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, cradling her in his arms as emotions flooded him.Madame Roche was one of his favourite people in the industry and now she was gone.

Ladybug couldn’t watch as they prepared to move the body, and she broke out of Chat’s arms, turning to Raincomprix.‘Break these people up, they don’t need an audience.’And she walked away, throwing her yo-yo into the rooftops and pulling herself up, Chat following her a moment later.

‘Bug, slow down!’He called, but she didn’t stop until she reached Notre Dame, her body sore and her heart aching.She paced along the ledge to the end and screamed her frustration and anger until her voice broke and she could do nothing but sink to her knees and cry.

‘Princess.’Chat sat beside her and pulled her towards him but she resisted.

‘Please, Chat, just let me be angry.’She asked.‘Let me have this.’

‘It’s not our fault, we did everything we could.I didn’t even know she was hurt and I was with her.’

‘It’s not our fault.’She pushed out of his arms to sit on her rear, clutching her knees to her chest.‘It’s his fault.Hawk Moth.’She spat the name.‘I need to get this out of my system, because I’m going after him, he pays for this.’

Chat was astonished by the venom in her voice, the determination in her eyes.He had never really seen her lose her temper and this was beyond anything he could have imagined.He shifted to sit beside her, careful not to touch her as that was obviously not what she wanted or needed.‘We’ll find him, I promise, and we’ll put a stop to him.’

She sniffed and wiped face with her gloved hand as her miraculous beeped for the first time.‘We will.I need to let Tikki recover then he pays.’

‘We have to find him first.’Chat reminded her and she screwed up her face, remembering what this would mean for him.

‘I know who he is.’She said quietly and Chat’s head shot round to stare at her.

‘What?’

‘I know who Hawk Moth is.I’m certain.’

‘Why didn’t you say something?We can go after him!’He said excitedly.

‘It’s not that simple!’She pushed to her feet again, unable to sit still.

‘Why not?’He followed her up and caught her arm.‘We have to stop him!It’s been years, we can’t let anyone else suffer like Madame Roche!’

‘Adrien…’She started, not wanting him to find out like this.

‘No, Mari, he needs to be stopped, I don’t care who he is, he…’

‘He’s your father!’She yelled and he staggered back as though she had struck him, releasing her arm as he did so.

‘What?’He gasped.

‘Your dad is Hawk Moth.’She said, quieter this time, but he heard her just fine.

He laughed humourlessly and shook his head.‘I know we put him back on the list, but you really think that?After all he’s done for you?’

‘What he’s done is bring me closer!’She said angrily.‘He knows who I am, his obsession with my earrings, making me stay home,’

‘Because he’s in the fashion business, and because he wanted to make sure you were okay!’He argued.

‘What about knowing I would be here tonight and he thought I was without them?’

‘He…’

‘The fact he has the ancient book of the guardians in his safe!’She yelled.

‘It’s his inspiration!’Chat shouted right back.

‘To what?Create super powered villains that destroy Paris on a regular basis?’

‘It can’t be him!’

‘What if it is?’

‘It’s not!’He spat as pent up emotions flooded him all at once, advancing on her as he did so.‘My father is not Hawk Moth, we went through this before!You don’t understand, you could never understand, how would you feel if you lost one of your parents and were left with one who barely cares you exist?’

‘I don’t want it to be him!’She argued right back.‘You think I wanted it to be this way?You think that I wanted your father, my idol, to be the man who has been terrorising the city?You think…’

‘Just…stop!’He screamed, and she finally took a step back, having stood her ground until now.‘You’re just looking for someone to blame this on and I won’t let it be him!’He turned and walked to the far ledge.‘I can’t even look at you right now!How dare you accuse him of this!After he took you in, gave you every opportunity, you…’He had expected her to interrupt by now, he hadn’t expected her to let him rant on as he was, and it made him stop, turning to find he was arguing with thin air.

Ladybug was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so mad I created Madame Roche to kill her off! I'm blaming Hawk Moth! 
> 
> Anyway, Adrien knows! Or she told him anyway, and now our heroes are divided...what's next?! Tune in next week...I'm kidding, it'll either be later today or tomorrow lol!
> 
> That cliffhanger though...


	88. BFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives at Alya's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Your response to the last chapter was just PHENOMENAL! Honestly, I am speechless! I know it was a bit of a shock, and a cliffhanger, but how great was Ladybug yelling at Hawk Moth!!!! I promise this chapter is a little slower, not quite as dramatic!!!
> 
> We have a few more chapters before our heroes are reunited but it takes place over the space of a few hours and there's lots of plot to throw in before then! Just bear with me!

Alya was sitting on the couch in the family room, channel hopping in the hope of finding more footage from the attack at the Carrousel du Louvre, but since it had been stopped it was just regular programming.She had her laptop open and was working on posting links to the news footage on the Ladyblog when the doorbell rang.She was always wary about answering the door at night, even if it was only just past nine, but her parents had gone away for the weekend with her sisters, meaning she was home alone.She went to the peephole and gasped at what she saw.Marinette, cut, bruised, bleeding, crying, and dressed to the nines.

‘Girl, I saw the attack!Are you okay?’She started talking before she even fully opened the door.‘Where’s Adrien?’

‘We had a fight.’She said hoarsely.

‘Well, I hope this damage is from the attack and not him, or I’ll kill him.’She led her to the bathroom.

‘It was the attack.’Marinette confirmed.Pain was now assailing her, both emotional and physical, as the adrenaline from the fights wore off.

‘Okay good.Let’s get you cleaned up.’

She made Marinette sit on the toilet seat while she ran to the kitchen to get the small first aid kit they kept.‘Do you have anything to eat?Cookies or something?’Marinette called, aware that Tikki was flagging in her hiding place in the dress.

‘Sure!’Alya called, bringing back the kit and cookies before disappearing again, meaning Marinette could quickly get a cookie to Tikki who flew off to hide in the apartment.Alya came back with a set of clean pyjamas.‘Let’s get you out of that dress and see how bad this is.’

Peeling the tape off her skin was nowhere near as bad as the pain in her feet and with Alya’s help she was soon able to remove it, at which point Alya just stood and stared at her underwear.

‘Holy shit, girl, you weren’t expecting tonight to end in an argument, not dressed like that!’

‘It was given to me.’She folder her arms self consciously.

‘Adrien?’

‘It came with the dress!’

‘So, his dad?’Alya pulled a face.‘That’s kinda weird.’

‘You have no idea.’She muttered, sitting back on the toilet seat and trying to work out how the heck to remove the stockings.They were ruined anyway, completely shredded and laddered by bits of glass, and the whole back of her body looked like she had been spattered in something red.

Alya watched her struggling for a few moments before sighing.‘Here, let me help.’She showed her how to undo the garter belt fastenings to slip the stockings off.‘How did you get into these if you can’t get out?’

‘I had help.’

‘Adrien?’

‘Can we stop saying his name?’She pleaded.

‘So long as it wasn’t his dad who helped you put them on.’Alya shuddered, and for some reason that broke Marinette.She laughed, a single sputter of breath, but it quickly turned into a sob which brought with it reinforcements and tears were soon running down her cheeks, her body shaking as she cried.

‘Oh, baby.’Alya bundled her up in her arms and petted her hair.‘It’s just a silly fight, you’ll be back together in no time, I know it.You two are meant for one another.’

‘I know.’Marinette blubbered.

‘You’re still allowed to have fights.It’s healthy, but it can be scary when it first happens.What was it about?’She asked as she sat back and offered Marinette some tissue.

‘I can’t…don’t want to talk about it, not right now.’

‘Still fresh, got it.’She nodded, finally taking an antiseptic wipe from the box and getting her to turn around.‘Girl, you got peppered with glass.How close were you?’

‘Pretty close.’

‘Why didn’t they fix you up at the scene?I mean, I can’t tell if there’s any glass left in your skin.’

‘They were busy.’She murmured, her mind flashing back to what she had seen.

‘Oh, I saw, they’re saying someone might have actually died this time.’

‘Madam Roche.’Marinette said quietly.

‘No?The designer?Really?’

‘Really.’Marinette choked up again and Alya sighed sympathetically, pressing a kiss to Marinette’s hair.

‘Let’s not talk about it any more, okay?’

‘Okay.’Marinette said, her voice catching.

Alya continued to bathe Marinette’s skin, finding most of it was superficial, other than the bottom of her feet which she carefully cleaned before removing a few smaller pieces of glass and sealed as much as she could with sutures, finally placing large sticky plasters over the worst of the damage.

‘I think that’s the best you’ll get without a trip to the emergency room.’

‘Thanks, Alya.’Marinette pulled the pyjama top over her head gingerly, then put on the pants.

‘Can you help me take my hair down.’She asked as she pulled off the ring and bracelet, then earrings.

‘Sure.Those aren’t real, are they?’She said as she removed the pins so Marinette’s hair fell loose again.

‘As real as I’m sitting here.’

‘Holy shit.’She picked up the bracelet and examined it.

‘Could you put them all together somewhere so I can return them?’

‘Sure, let me do that while you remove your makeup.’She pointed towards the remover on the shelf and Marinette took full advantage, using a fair few cotton balls before she could consider herself finally clean.

She came out of the bathroom as Alya returned with the jewels in a small bag which she laid on the coffee table, then led Marinette to the couch, wrapping her in a blanket and padding her with cushions as she flinched when she sat back.

‘I’m going to make you a hot drink.Just sit tight.’

‘Uh huh.’Marinette nodded, staring off into space and trying not to think about anything too hard.

In the kitchen, Alya chattered away, telling her about her day with Nino, how he had a family engagement that night so he couldn’t sleepover, just anything to keep Marinette’s mind off what she was feeling, and when she came back with the drinks she realised why she had been able to carry on such a one sided conversation.Marinette was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Mari! Next up we'll see what happens when Adrien went home without her!


	89. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't leave you with just a short chapter, I needed you guys to see Adrien in the aftermath too!

Adrien returned to the gala and was quickly found by Gorilla.He looked at him questioningly when he told him Marinette had gone home, that she was safe.As Adrien was his priority he accepted it and drove him back to Agreste mansion.

Adrien slammed the door on the car before running up the steps, taking his tie off as he went, frustration radiating from him.Gabriel had heard the car return and watched as only his son exited.Frowning, he left his atelier and walked to the stairs.

‘Adrien?’He asked as his mind formulated a whole list of questions.‘Where’s Marinette?’

‘She’s fine.’Adrien growled as he took the stairs two at a time.

‘She should be with you.Where is she?’

‘How should I know?I’m fine, by the way.’

‘Fine?’He frowned heavier, giving him a confused look.

‘Yeah, you know, after the akuma attack at the gala?’

‘Ah, that.Of course you’re fine.You’re here.’

‘I’m here and bleeding.’He wiped at the cut on his cheek that didn’t seem to want to stop.

‘You are.And Marinette is wearing several thousand euros worth of jewellery.’

‘Here.’He pulled off the watch and tie pin, thrusting them at his father.‘I’ll get the stuff back from Marinette tomorrow.’

‘See that you do.’

Adrien looked about to say something else but thought better of it and turned, heading to his room and slamming the door behind him.

‘Well, that was a royal screw up.’Plagg said as he flew out of Adrien’s jacket.

‘How can she just accuse him, after all he’s done?’Adrien threw his jacket on the couch in frustration, undoing his waistcoat then shirt as he ranted.‘How can she think he’s Hawk Moth and be so sure?What proof has she got?In fact, I don’t want to talk about it.’

Plagg just floated where he was as his chosen stalked to the bathroom, shrugging as he assumed it was teenage hormones and carried on to the mini fridge.

‘And you know what else?’Adrien came back out and threw his cufflinks on the desk before wrenching off his shirt and throwing it on the floor.‘No, I’m not going over it.’And he went back in the bathroom, leaving Plagg to roll his eyes.Adrien did this twice more, which Plagg completely ignored, instead choosing to stay in the fridge and eat cheese.When he did emerge Adrien was in bed, but not asleep, repeatedly trying different positions, but every single one made him realise she was missing, the pillows and sheets stained with her scent.He knew she would have her reasons, Marinette didn’t anything without a million good ones, but he just didn’t want to hear it, not after what had happened, not after…his mind went back to dancing with Madame Roche, he knew he had done all he could to protect her, it just wasn’t enough.Marinette was right to be angry, but jumping to conclusions wouldn’t help.Was she jumping to conclusions?He wasn’t sure, his faith in her was unwavering, he trusted her, he loved her…but she was accusing his father.His father, who was distant and uncaring, who had paid more interest to his life since Marinette came into it than ever before, who had mentioned her earrings deliberately more times than he could remember, who had the book with all the miraculous holders in.Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow: Mari sneaks out and Adrien sneaks around!


	90. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to start making a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up, peeps! Just after 6am here, my girls have school, but I always allow myself plenty of time to get ready so here's your first chapter for the day! I hate to say it but today you will get more drama, but also an epiphany, so stay with me on this, it'll all be worth it!

‘Alya?’Marinette nudged her sleeping friend where she had dropped off at the other end of the couch.‘Alya?’

‘What is it?’Alya grumbled, not opening her eyes.

‘I want to get some fresh air, can I borrow your coat and shoes?’

‘Sure, let yourself back in too.’She muttered, not really listening.

‘Thanks.’Marinette whispered and rushed to the door, beckoning to Tikki as she slipped on shoes and a coat.

‘Marinette, it’s three in the morning!’Tikki complained.‘Where are we going?’

‘I need to go home, get a bag and a change of clothes.We need to go see Master Fu.’

‘About Hawk Moth?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You already told him everything.’

‘I did, but I need a plan.If Adrien isn’t going to help me…’She sighed.‘I didn’t want him to find out like that.’She said as she pushed out into the cold night air.

‘I know, but it’s done now.I’m sure he’ll come around.’Tikki said from the collar of the coat, trying to stay warm.

‘I don’t know.It’s a pretty big thing to come around from.’

‘He’s Chat Noir, you’re a partnership, he just needs time.’

‘Right.’She sighed, ducking down an alleyway before transforming and pulling herself onto the rooftop.

She was home in minutes and pulled the board that covered her skylight before dropping inside.The dresser had been righted but the mirror was broken, although no glass littered the floor.She went to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt, sweater, and jeans, then clean underwear.She took a shower, the water stinging then soothing the aches in her skin, cleaning her body of the glitter she had been dusted with, then dressed, taking extra time to bathe and bandage her feet which ached with every step, but it helped, it gave her focus.

She grabbed a large shoulder bag from the closet and put Alya’s pyjamas and shoes inside, then the small bag she had made from the t-shirt her grandma had given her years ago for Tikki to hide in, before putting the coat back on, transforming again and, taking her bag up to the roof, she set off for Master Fu’s.

She changed back in the alley beside the shop just as she had Friday, the sun beginning its slow crawl into the cold February sky.She was surprised to find the door open a crack as she entered.She had no idea whether Master Fu was an early bird or night owl, or a permanently exhausted pigeon like herself, but it still seemed strange.Did he know she was coming?How could he?But he had just made tea when she came Friday, so maybe he did know.She pushed the door carefully.

‘Master Fu?’She called out, but her next sentence died on her lips as she took in the scene that greeted her.Chaos didn’t even begin to cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, oops, sorry, another cliffhanger...more in a few hours!


	91. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up...in more ways than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To LW, for no other reason than because you're you!

Adrien dozed lightly, but not well, his mind returning time after time to the determined bluebell eyes.She had never lied to him, not as Marinette or Ladybug, not over something important, and she was meticulous, she had long since outgrown her old habit of accusing people without proof, it was something that had helped make her the longest running class president in the history of their school.His father, on the other hand, …he was cold, calculating, he kept secrets, he even manipulated, Adrien could see that now, a little lying would be nothing.Marinette he trusted, his father, not so much.

Eventually, he got up, looking at the empty bed beside him.He knew it had only been temporary but he felt incomplete without her there.She really was the yin to his yang, his other half.He ran his hand over his face.What had he done?

‘Plagg, wake up.’He threw back the covers.

‘Ugh, it’s still dark.’The kwami rolled over.‘Try again in a few hours.’

‘Nope.Now.’He picked him up, grabbed his phone, and took him to the door, heading straight to his father’s atelier.‘Unlock it.’

Plagg sighed as he rolled his eyes but did as he was told, the door clicking open and Adrien stepped inside, going straight to the painting and pulling it open.

‘Now that.’

‘We’re going to get caught.’Plagg yawned.‘Wouldn’t we be better going back to bed for a few hours?’

‘No.’

‘Fine.’Plagg flew through the safe door and popped it open.‘We’ve seen all this before.’

‘We didn’t look at anything other than the book, which we know belongs to the guardian.’Adrien argued, turning on the torch on his phone.‘Right, what do we have?’He went straight for the front most manilla file, one that held this week’s dates, and he flicked it open.‘What the fuck?’He frowned as he looked over the contents.Pictures of him and Marinette, pictures of just Marinette, a lot of those, pictures from the akuma attacks this last week, pictures of them battling the akumas, pictures of them hugging on Marinette’s balcony after the kidnapping attempt.He closed the file angrily and shoved it back, pulling the one behind it but simply finding a list of names and numbers, nothing of any use.His eyes drifted to the picture of his mother on the shelf above and he sighed.‘At this point I wouldn’t blame you if you just left him.’He murmured, his eyes suddenly catching the brooch that stood against it.‘Plagg, what’s this?’He reached out to pick it up, but the moment his fingers touched the surface he was blinded by a flash of blue light.Dropping the brooch again he stepped back, shielding his eyes as it faded, revealing a small, blue kwami with pink markings on her forehead and fanned tail.

‘Plagg!’She squealed, throwing herself at him and spinning around while she hugged him.‘It’s been so long!’

‘Oh, hey, Duusu…wait, Duusu?’Plagg gasped, pushing her away so he could take her in.‘This is where you’ve been?’

‘For so long.’The new kwami huffed out a breath.‘It’s so good to be free again.Who’s this?’She floated up into Adrien’s face before circling him fully as Adrien looked on in shock.

‘Oh, that’s the new Chat Noir, pretty good, even if I do say so myself.’

‘That’s another kwami!’Adrien said hurriedly.‘In my father safe!’

‘Guess we know why Marinette was so sure about him being Hawk Moth.’Plagg said as he sat down on the shelf.

‘She found the miraculous, it was lost with the butterfly one.I knew she couldn’t just be guessing!’Adrien said as relief flooded him, but on its tail came the reality of the situation.Marinette was gone, and his father was Hawk Moth.‘Oh shit!I have to find her!’He started back across the room but Plagg called him.

‘What about the miraculous?’

‘Damn, yes!’He ran back and picked it up, closing the safe and the painting.‘You’re coming with me.’He flashed Duusu a glance before running out of the atelier, leaving the two kwamis to follow close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, bear with me while I explain...I'm running on the theory that the miraculous' don't activate (ie the kwami doesn't come out) until the actual miraculous itself is touched, so if you only touched the chain on the fox miraculous for example, Trixx wouldn't come out until the pendant is touched. Adrien touched the peacock brooch, not the pin on the back, hence Duusu activated. I've tried to keep that in mind but if I've slipped up forgive me! I have really tried!


	92. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette searches for Master Fu and Wayzz. Hawk Douche makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sixteen thousand hits! WOW! This is my most hit work to date!!! Thank you so much!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and it's not too traumatising!!!

Marinette looked around at the total devastation in the massage shop.The bed had been ripped open, furniture upended, pictures ripped down.Nothing sat as it had originally, everything was in disarray.

‘Master Fu!’She called, rushing through into the kitchen.‘Wayzz?’She hurried into the bedroom, finding the same destruction.‘Tikki, they’re gone!’She choked, opening her bag for her kwami to fly out.

‘Oh no.’Tikki breathed.‘This is awful!’

‘What do I do?’

‘The miraculous’!’Tikki flew towards where the phonograph had stood, finding it on the floor, upended but still sealed.

Marinette threw off her bag and raced forward, dropping to her knees, avoiding the broken glass on the floor.She had seen Master Fu do this a handful of times, but he had never told her not to look.It wasn’t her fault she remembered the combination.Righting it, she pressed the dragon eyes first, watching them glow red as the front panel dropped down to reveal the buttons.Pressing them in order she watched as the top moved back, raising up the jewellery box, and she held her breath as she opened it.She gave a relieved sigh when she saw all the jewels in place as they had been the last time she saw them.They hadn’t been taken.

She slipped it inside her bag, zipping it up and clutching it to her chest as she thought.What should she do?She had to help Master Fu, she had to protect the miraculous’, she had to…a phone started to ring somewhere in the wreckage of the room, it took her a moment to locate but she found it rang with an unlisted number.Answering, she tentatively pressing it to her ear.

‘Hello?’

‘Marinette Dupain Cheng.’A deep, smooth male voice said.

‘Who is this?’She asked hesitantly.

‘I think you know who this is.’

Her breathing was heavy, her heart too loud.‘Hawk Moth.’She whispered, and was rewarded with a laugh.

‘Good.I do not think there is any point in denying who you are, Ladybug.’

‘What do you want?’She asked, fear choking her even though she already knew the answer.

‘What I always want.Bring me your and Chat Noir’s miraculous’ and I will release not only the guardian, but your parents too.’

‘My parents?’She gasped.‘You’re lying!’

‘I will contact you again in twenty-four hours, until then.’He hung up and the phone chimed again.Looking at the display it held a photo and she opened it, giving a sob as she saw not only Master Fu but her parents, just as he had said, chained and blindfolded.

‘Oh, Marinette, I’m sorry.’Tikki hugged her cheek.‘What are we going to do?’

She thought for a moment, considering her options.‘I’m going to get help.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!


	93. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again! Chapter 93! I haven't got a lot of writing done today but I'm still ahead of the game, but I think I might make you wait for the next chapter until tomorrow...what do we think?

Marinette touched down on Alya’s balcony, her bag across her body.Looking through the doors she could see Alya channel hopping, still wearing her pyjamas.She tapped lightly, and her friend turned, eyes wide, leaping to her feet and racing to the door, unlocking it and opening them.

‘Ladybug!’She gasped.

‘Alya.’She swallowed‘I need your help.’

Alya grinned excitedly.‘As in miraculous help?As in I get to use Trixx again?’

‘Maybe.’Ladybug sighed.‘But first, you should sit down.’

‘Okay.’Alya said hesitantly before sitting on the edge of her couch.‘What is it, what’s wrong?’She rested her bag on the table, and it caught Alya’s eye.‘Oh my God, that’s Marinette’s bag!Has something happened to Marinette?’

Ladybug shook her head.‘Marinette’s fine, pretty much.Spots off.’

Alya gasped as Ladybug’s transformation began to fall, pink racing from her toes upwards in a rush, revealing none other than her best friend standing before her, looking sheepish, a red and black spotted kwami floating beside her.

‘No fucking way.’Alya muttered.‘ NO FUCKING WAY!YOU ARE NOT LADYBUG!’Marinette shrugged apologetically.‘You, you actually are?’

‘I actually am.’

Alya’s mouth flapped a couple of times before she got to her feet.‘You lied to me, all this time?How could you!’

‘Alya!’Marinette snapped.‘I know this is big, and I’m sure you feel betrayed, but I need your help!Hawk Moth has my parents, and the guardian of the miraculous’!’

‘What?’Alya’s voice went low, her eye twitching.‘You’d better sit down and tell me everything.’

‘Do you think you could first call Adrien and ask him to come over?He needs to be here too.’

‘You still don’t want to talk to him?’

She shook her head.‘I don’t know if he’ll want to talk to me.’

‘What did you guys fight about that could be so bad?’She asked as she grabbed her phone.

‘I told him his dad is Hawk Moth.’

‘His dad is…what?’Marinette simply nodded.‘Okay, I’m making coffee.’Alya went to the kitchen, bringing up Adrien’s number.‘Wouldn’t we be better off getting Chat Noir here?Does Adrien know you’re Ladybug?’She looked up at where Marinette had followed her to the counter.

‘Adrien knows.’

She pressed the phone to her ear.‘He knows?Should I call Chat Noir?’

‘You are.’

Alya just stared at her, and it was only when Adrien said hello for the second time that she snapped out of it.‘Adrien, I need you at my house, stat, emergency.’And she hung up.‘He’s Chat Noir?’Marinette nodded.‘So, you think you can tell me how that happened before he gets here and we have to get down to business?’

‘Can I tell you later?I’m kinda…’Marinette’s eyes filled with tears as her words trailed off, a sob choking from her throat and out of her mouth despite her hands over her lips.She sank to the floor, fear filling her, not knowing what to do, feeling helpless and scared.

‘Oh Mari, sweetie.’Alya was by her side in a second, crouching and pulling her into a hug.‘I’m not mad, not really, don’t cry.’

‘I can’t do it, Alya, I don’t know how to save them.’Marinette sobbed, clinging to her friend.

‘We’ll figure it out.’Alya promised her.‘Somehow we will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Mari. Have we tortured these two idiots in love enough yet? Can I reunite them?


	94. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does exactly what it says in the title!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it!
> 
> I am utterly exhausted so I'm going for an early night! Happy reading and let me know what you think!

Adrien rang the bell to Alya’s family apartment.It had taken longer for him to get there than it could have because he stopped by the patisserie first, hoping to find Marinette, but with no luck.Her room smelled of her shampoo and the bath was wet, so he thought she might have been there, but he had no idea where she might be now.

‘Can you two stop with the chattering?’He hissed at his jacket where Plagg was catching Duusu up on recent events, having not been able to do so while Adrien was transformed, and they were definitely making the most of being together.‘Alya can’t know you’re there!’

‘Yeah, yeah.We’ve gotta be quiet for a bit, Duusu.’Plagg’s voice spoke over the high pitched excited one in his pocket and things became hushed just as Alya opened the door.

‘Hey, I got here as soon as I could.’He stepped through the door.‘What’s the emergency?’

‘Adrien.’Marinette stood at the sound of his voice, his eyes finding her immediately.

‘Mari.’He whispered and was across the room before she could move, pulling her into his arms as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed.‘I’m so sorry.’

‘Oh God, it’s like a movie, only better.’Alya sighed.

‘So romantic.’Tikki agreed, which was when Adrien realised she was sitting out in the open, smiling sweetly at the couple.

‘Uh…Tikki?’He said hesitantly, as though he wasn’t sure whether to point out she was there or not.

‘Tikki!’Adrien’s jacket seemed to squeal, and Marinette was nudged away by a streak of blue.

‘Duusu!’Tikki shrieked, the two kwamis colliding in the air as Marinette turned and looked at them in surprise, Plagg emerging at a more leisurely pace.

‘Duusu?’She looked back at Adrien in confusion and he opened his jacket, showing the peacock miraculous attached to his shirt.

‘I found this.’Marinette gave a sobbing laugh and for the first time he realised just how upset she was, how her eyes were puffy and cheeks streaked with tears.‘I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.’

‘You believe her now?’Alya asked, and they both turned to see her staring at them with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

‘I believe her now.’He nodded.

‘Good, because we have bigger problems.’She grabbed the phone from Master Fu’s off the counter and opened the picture before handing it to him.

‘What the hell?’He glared at the photograph of Tom, Sabine, and Master Fu.‘When was this taken?’

‘We don’t know when it was taken, but it was sent an hour ago.’Marinette said quietly, and he now understood why she was so distressed.

‘Princess.’He sighed, pulling her against him once more as he continued to stare at the picture.‘We’ll get them back, I promise.’

‘I know.’She nodded.‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.’

‘You tried.’He smiled slightly as he cupped her cheek, wiping at her tears with his thumb.

‘I didn’t really tell you, I yelled it at you.’

‘You were angry, and rightfully so.’He closed his eyes and swallowed before opening them again and giving her a serious look.‘We need to stop him, one way or another.’

She nodded.‘But we have to do it carefully, we can’t risk him hurting them or anyone else.’

‘And he knows we’re going to come for them.’

She sighed.‘He does.But we have something he doesn’t have.’

‘What’s that?’

She smiled bravely at him and went to her bag, unzipping it and taking out the box of miraculous’.‘This.’

‘Shit.How do you have it?’He looked at it in wonder.

‘Whoever took Master Fu obviously couldn’t find it.His place was turned over.’She opened the lid and picked up the fox miraculous by the chain, turning to see Alya looking at her with hopeful amazement.‘Alya, I really think we need Rena Rouge by our side for this, if you’re willing to take the risk.’

‘You don’t even have to ask.’She took hold of the pendant and with a flash of yellow Trixx spun into being.

‘Alya!’Trixx said excitedly, rushing to hug her.

‘Wait, Alya is Rena Rouge?’Adrien’s mouth fell open, and Marinette was quick to close it with her finger.

‘Alya is Rena Rouge.’Marinette confirmed.

‘Wow.’Adrien shook his head.‘So, what’s the plan?’

Marinette and Alya shared a look, Alya giving a small shrug as Marinette turned back to him.‘I have no idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we happy now?!


	95. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki starts the ball rolling, setting Marinette's mind in gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some sleep! yay!!! It's not often that happens! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I'm going to slow it down to three today as tomorrow I have to go out and will be physically and mentally exhausted, then Thursday I have tickets for Infinity War because the MCU is my other big fandom! Seriously, if you like a long story and the MCU head over to my Avengers Redemption Series because it's as long and complicated as this one!

The three of them sat around the coffee table, the kwamis sitting in a small huddle on top of the now sealed jewellery box.So far they hadn’t come up with a working plan.

‘We can’t try a direct attack.’Marinette tapped her thumbnail on her teeth.‘He knows I know.He’ll expect it.And other than the mansion we don’t know where to even begin to look.’

‘Maybe we do.’Tikki floated up, the other kwamis following her a moment later.

‘We do?’Adrien asked, leaning his elbows on his knees so he was closer.‘Where?’

‘The emotions I’ve been feeling, the sadness, the resignation, it was coming from near the theatre.That’s not far from your house.Who do we know who is being forced to do things they don’t want to, that’s against their moral code?Who has no choice but to serve?’

‘Adrien?’Alya asked.

‘Hey!’He said defensively.

‘Go on, Tikki.’Marinette ignored them, but Tikki merely looked between the other kwamis and raised her eyebrows encouragingly.They knew the exact moment Marinette got it, as she sat back with a gasp.‘Hawk Moth’s kwami!’

‘Nooroo.’Tikki nodded.‘We have to serve our masters, whether they are good or evil, but we were all created for good.It goes against our nature to do what Hawk Moth has been forcing poor Nooroo to do.’

‘And you think that it’s Nooroo’s emotions you’ve been picking up on?’

‘It explains why I didn’t think it was human.Nooroo isn’t.’

Marinette got to her feet and walked across the room, each step aching a little less, before turning back to face them.‘We felt the emotions leading away from Gabriel’s atelier, into something behind the wall in the sitting room below.’

‘That’s right.’Tikki nodded.

‘But what if that’s not where the emotions were coming from, it’s just the path of least resistance?You felt them again when you were under the theatre with Adrien.’

‘I did.’

‘You were…under the theatre?’Alya looked at him in confusion.

‘Catacombs.’He waved his hand dismissively, not wanting to go into more detail.

‘Alya, get your laptop.’Marinette pointed to her without looking away from Tikki.

‘You’ve thought of something.’Adrien said, and she looked at him.

‘I’ve thought of something.’She nodded.

‘What am I looking for?’Alya asked, sitting crosslegged with her laptop on her legs.

‘Look up Théâtre du Châtelet, check for anything in the archives, transactions, charitable donations, space for hire, over the last four years.It’s an enormous space and not all of it is used by the theatre itself.It’s close enough to build a tunnel between the mansion and theatre.It would be the perfect place to build a secret hideout, especially if you’re rich enough to bribe the right city officials.And even better if you can akumatize people to do the labour for you so they don’t even remember doing it!’

Alya leant towards Adrien.‘Holy fuck, she’s hot when she takes charge.’

‘Tell me about it.’He replied.

‘Less muttering, more searching.’Marinette said as she went to the counter and poured herself another coffee.‘Do you think you can do that while we go try find out from the source?’

‘Sure.’Alya nodded, then offered a cheeky grin.‘Can I do it as Rena?’

‘Okay, just don’t fool around with your powers.We’re keeping a low profile.’

‘Which source are we going to talk to, Bug?’Adrien asked as he went to her.

‘Someone who knows everything about this city.’She smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening, the kwamis dashing for cover.

‘Hey, babe, I bought breakfast and…’Nino looked around in confusion, wondering what his friends were doing here when he and Alya had planned to binge on snacks and movies all day.‘What’s going on?’

‘Think you can bring him up to speed?We might need him.’Marinette asked as she walked towards the balcony, Adrien trailing after her.

‘Need me for what?’Nino put his grocery bag on the counter top and readjusted his hat.

‘Helping Alya for one.’Adrien pointed to her on the couch.

‘And taking time to have this explained too.’Marinette smiled sweetly.‘Tikki, spots on!’

‘Plagg, claws out!’

Nino’s jaw dropped open, even Alya grinned broadly, she had never seen their transformations, and it was absolutely amazing.

‘Is this some kind of gag?Did you guys set this up?’Nino looked between them with a disbelieving grin on his face.‘That’s really clever, however you did it.’

‘Alya, think you can make him a believer?’

‘Sure thing, Chat Noir.’She shot him a finger gun.

‘Come on, you expect me to believe you’ve been Paris’ heroes this whole time?’He laughed.

‘Believe it or not, we have a job to do.’Ladybug pushed open the balcony door.

‘You’re really trying to get me to fall for this!’He walked forward, still grinning.‘Come on, show me how you did the lights and quick change.’

‘Magic.’Ladybug shot him a smile.‘Let’s go, kitty.’And launched herself off the balcony as she swung her yo-yo.

‘Wait, she just…’Nino’s mouth fell open.‘Dude!What the hell?’

‘I guess the cat’s out of the bag, pal.’Chat patted his shoulder affectionately.‘We’ll talk later.’He gave him a salute and propelled himself after Ladybug while Nino still stood in amazement.

‘I’m having a stroke, right?’

‘If you play your cards right.’Alya grinned and patted the couch beside her.‘Why don’t you come over here and help me with superhero research.’

‘What are we researching?’He sat down, still not believing his own eyes.

‘Supervillian secret lairs for rent in the first arrondissement.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going with the idea that Alya's investigative skills expand to computers too, it works with the story so let's leave her to it!


	96. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir follow a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter number two for the day!

Mayor Bourgeois was just settling down for breakfast at Le Grand Paris, Chloe sitting opposite him and engrossed in her phone.She was going through the official photos for sale from the gala, before the chaos started, to see if there were any she wanted to purchase to put on her webpage.It didn’t do anything, other than dedicate itself to the gloriousness of Chloe, which she thought was enough.

When the heroes of Paris stride into a restaurant without reservations nobody stops them, in fact most people just stand and stare.Breakfast wasn’t something heroes did, was it?That was…normal.Their presence alone was enough to turn heads, but in a restaurant when it wasn’t an emergency just seemed…different.Silence fell over the diners and it was enough for even Chloe to notice and she looked up from her screen, a smile growing on her face.

‘Ladybug!Yoo-hoo!Over here!’She beckoned to her hero, even though they were coming towards her anyway.‘More chairs!’She snapped her fingers as Mayor Bourgeois turned a smile on them.

‘Thank you, Chloe, but we’re not staying.’Ladybug smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.‘Actually we’d like to speak with you in private, Mayor Bourgeois.’

‘Me?Is there some sort of a problem?An akuma after me?’He put his napkin on the table and got to his feet.

‘Not quite.’Ladybug waited for him to lead the way.

‘Oh, Ladybug!’Chloe called.‘If you want to come back for a coffee afterwards, you’re welcome to join me!’

‘Thanks, Chloe, we’ll see how we’re doing for time.’Ladybug flashed her a brief smile before following the mayor to his office.

‘Please, take a seat.’The mayor offered them as he took his own, Chat looking to Ladybug in askance and she shrugged marginally before taking the seat on the left, Chat taking the right a moment later, Bourgeois smiling warmly.‘What can I do for you both?You know I will help the heroes of Paris any way I can.’

‘Good.’Ladybug nodded.‘What we need first is your word that none of this will go any further than this office.This is in the utmost confidence.’

‘Of course.’Mayor Bourgeois replied quickly, unprepared for Ladybug to ask something like this of him.‘Is it some sort of secret mission you need help with?’

Chat answered.‘Of sorts.We need some information.’

‘About Théâtre du Châtelet.’

Mayor Bourgeois looked between them, his face showing no signs that he had any clue to what they might be referring, but he swallowed, and they both saw it.‘In what way?Upcoming shows?Availability?That would be easier to come by from the theatre itself.’

‘With regard to anyone who may be either renting space there, or have bought a portion entirely, in the last, say, five years.’Ladybug stated.

‘Ah, that would be a matter for city planning, or recreations division, and I’m afraid the office is not open on a Sunday.’He laughed nervously and shifted in his seat.‘Perhaps come back tomorrow.’

‘I’m afraid we can’t do that.’Chat shook his head, sitting casually in the chair with one ankle crossed over his knee, as though they were discussing something simpler, like the weather.

‘What’s interesting,’ Ladybug said as she got to her feet and leant on the desk, ‘is that we only asked about someone using the space, not changing it in some way, but your first reaction was to mention city planning, which makes me think that’s where we should be looking.’

‘I just got confused.’He stammered.‘I meant recreations!I meant…’Ladybug raised a challenging eyebrow at him and he sighed.‘He won’t like it.’

‘We’ll like it even less if you don’t share.’Chat said, nonchalantly drawing his baton and tapping it on the desk.

‘Chat.’Her tone was admonishing but when she looked at him she winked.‘We’re not here to threaten the mayor, we’re just here in search of the truth, and as a public servant that’s what the mayor strives for too…right?’She turned back to Bourgeois.

‘Of course.’He cleared his throat.‘I think perhaps I might have a file here somewhere.’

‘Thank you.’Ladybug returned to her seat as Bourgeois stood, going to a framed portrait of himself and Chloe on the wall behind the desk, moving it aside to reveal a safe, less high tech than the one at Agreste mansion, but a safe nonetheless.

Mayor Bourgeois put his back to the room while he continued to talk.‘It was an unusual request, and I was asked not to share the details, to keep this as under wraps as possible.’

‘Asked or bribed?’Chat asked nonchalantly.

‘Bribed is such a dirty word.’Mayor Bourgeois remarked as he moved some things in his safe.

‘Alright then, convinced you by dropping a stack of cash at your feet.That better?’

‘Not particularly.There’s just one thing I need you to know, this isn’t personal.’And he turned, a gun now in his hand and flicking it between the two of them.‘I can’t just let this information go, not even to you.’

The two leant into one another slightly on their chairs, and Chat Noir spoke quietly.‘He knows we’re superheroes, right?’

‘I thought so.’Ladybug replied, neither one taking their eyes off Bourgeois.‘Maybe he needs reminding.’

‘Right.’

They each dove in opposite directions as the gun went off, which surprised Ladybug as she thought he wouldn’t have the guts to actually pull the trigger, but maybe it was a reflex action to the speed at which they moved, it was only when he fired a second shot at Chat as he bounced off the wall that she realised it was deliberate, and she was immediately disappointed.She turned where she had crouched behind the desk and picked it up, hitting Mayor Bourgeois hard enough in the stomach to wind him, dropping the gun in the process, before leaving the desk pinning him in place, knowing the heavy mahogany would not be easy to move.

‘I’m disappointed in you, I really am.’Ladybug shook her head as she leapt up on the desk and leant over to take a pile of files out of the safe and jumping down again as Bourgeois struggled against the desk.‘Chat, could you call the police, please?’

‘Of course, my lady.’He drew his baton and made the call while Ladybug looked through the names on the files, throwing those on the desk that didn’t seem relevant until she found one simply marked; “Châtelet.”.‘What do we have here?’She threw the rest of the files on the desk before sitting on the edge and crossing her legs, flicking through the sheets of paper that included a lot of official forms and blueprints.‘Ah hah!’She unfolded the first set of blueprints and looked at the details, seeing a highlighted area at the back of the theatre with some figures scrawled next to it.This definitely looked hopeful.‘Chat, I think we hit the jackpot.’She refolded the blueprint and turned to the front page again, eyes scanning the form until they fell on _Gabriel_ in the company name.

Chat Noir hung up his baton and came towards her as she hopped off the desk.‘The police are on their way.What did you find?’

‘Pretty much what we were thinking.’

‘You can’t just walk in there!’Bourgeois groaned as he pushed at the table unsuccessfully.‘It’s fortified.’

‘I think he forgot we’re superheroes again.’Chat said loudly.

‘What do you know about the fortifications?’Ladybug turned to the mayor and leant lightly on the desk, offering just enough pressure to make him gasp.

‘They’re military grade, high tech!Please, I can’t breathe!’She took her weight off the desk and even moved it back an inch from his expansive girth as the sound of sirens came from outside.‘If he knows I told you…’

‘He needs to be stopped.’Chat turned a glare on the mayor, who flinched considerably.‘Hawk Moth can’t be allowed to carry on this way!’

‘Hawk Moth?’The mayor looked confused.‘I’m talking about Gabriel Agreste!’

The words staggered Chat back a step, that the mayor was genuinely scared of Gabriel, not Hawk Moth, and it made him wonder just what he had over the mayor to make him this desperate.

‘Easy, kitty.’Ladybug’s hand fell on his arm and he stepped closer to her for the comfort her presence brought him.

‘Is there enough in the file for us to work from?’He asked quietly, looking down at her from close up.

‘I think so.If not, we know where to come for more.’

‘You mind if I step outside for some fresh air?’

‘No, take all the time you need.’

‘Thanks.’He lowered his head and kissed her hair.‘Meet me at your place.I’ll tell the cops where to find you.’

‘Alright.’She offered him an encouraging smile before he headed for the door, and she turned back to the desk.‘Well, Mayor Bourgeois, you have a lot of explaining to do.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Mayor Bourgeois! A corrupt politician, who'd have thought!


	97. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally has time to react to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is your last chapter for the day! Tomorrow I will be posting sporadically as I have a meeting to attend that I don't doubt will take it out of my mentally, emotionally, and physically, therefore if I don't get as many done please forgive me!

Ladybug told the police what had happened then fed both the press and Chloe the story that Mayor Bourgeois had discharged a dangerous weapon and that she and Chat Noir would give statements to the police with regard to the full story later, but for now she had somewhere to be.Raincomprix was given strict instructions to place an around the clock guard on Bourgeois and to keep him in the cells.It was a little over half an hour later that she finally touched down on the balcony above the patisserie and dropped down through the skylight.Adrien was sitting on the chaise, his head in his hands, while Plagg tucked into a plate of cheese, and she dropped her transformation as she came down the steps, Tikki heading to her cookie supply in her hidey hole.Adrien looked up at her, his expression pained, and it was just seconds before she dropped to her knees in front of him, dropping the file on the floor beside her and brushing the hair away from his face.

‘Are you okay?’She asked quietly, and he let out a shuddering sigh before speaking.

‘I think it just hit me.’He said in a hushed tone, his voice thick with emotion.‘I didn’t want to believe it.’

‘No one wants to believe the worst of someone they love.’She pressed her palm to his cheek and he leant into it.

‘I just don’t understand.’He closed his eyes.‘Why?Why would he do all this?’

Marinette sighed and looked down at her lap.‘I’m sorry, Adrien, I shouldn’t have told you how I did.I wanted to, so much, but I was too afraid I’d hurt you.’

‘Princess, look at me.’She did and found his green eyes rimmed with tears, the first few overflowing as he blinked.‘This isn’t your fault, it’s his, it’s always his.’His voice choked and she went up on her knees, pulling him into a hug as he sobbed.

Marinette held him as he cried, his face buried in her shoulder and arms curved around her body, clinging as though she were the last sane thing in his world.She stroked his hair and spoke sweet, reassuring words as he let all of the pain since his mother’s disappearance out in one go, knowing Marinette was there for him, the most stable thing in his life since they first met, even if he hadn’t realised until now, she always was.

She held him for several minutes until his sobs slowed, his breathing still hiccuping, but his tears had eased and he felt brave enough to sit back, cupping her cheek and kissing her briefly before sitting up fully.

‘Sorry.’He murmured, wiping at his face.

She shook her head.‘Don’t apologise for that.I’m here for you, no matter what.’

He nodded and swallowed.‘Do you mind if I just wash up a bit?’

‘No, help yourself.’She shuffled back so he could get up and he went through, leaving the door open so he could still see her.‘Adrien, there’s something else.’She said, knowing she couldn’t keep this to herself forever.‘It’s not just that he’s been lying about.’

He splashed water on his face and looked at her as he reached for the towel.‘What else is there?He’s the super villain who’s been terrorising Paris for the last few years.’

‘It’s about your mother.’

He dried himself off, giving her a curious look.‘What about…’

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the roof was ripped from the building and they both looked up in alarm to see the giant form of Mayor Bourgeois throwing the roof aside.

‘You have got to be shitting me!’Adrien yelled, diving for the hatch as Marinette grabbed the file.‘Mari, go!’He held the hatch open for her‘Tikki, Plagg, come on!’

Marinette dropped through the hatch with the folder clutched to her chest as Bourgeois’ voice boomed loudly from above.

‘Give me the miraculous’!’

‘He’s really going to the root of the problem.’Marinette looked at Adrien as he raced down the stairs.

‘No shit!I think it’s safe to say Hawk Moth knows who we both are!’

‘Then no point in messing around!Take the file to Alya, I’ll keep him busy.’She shoved it into his arms.

‘You’re sure?’

‘Always, chaton.’She booped his nose before running for the window.‘Tikki, spots on!’

‘Plagg, claws out!’Chat hit the kitchen window in the opposite direction as Ladybug, bounding across the rooftops in the direction of Alya’s apartment.

Ladybug swung across the street and pushed off against the opposite building, landing on Bourgeois back as he scraped away another floor of her home in the search for them.She scrambled up to his shoulder and looked at the mess of her home, hoping no one else in the apartments had been home, but at this time on a Sunday chances were good.Hawk Moth had to be stopped, the akumas he was creating were becoming more deadly, and he didn’t care who knew their identities.

‘Mayor Bourgeois, this isn’t the answer!’She yelled, his hand immediately coming towards her and she was disappointed his movement wasn’t slowed by his size.She ducked between his shoulder blades, hoping he couldn’t reach, and she was relieved when he continued to blindly grope with both hands for her.

‘I am not Bourgeois!I am The Biggest Man in Paris!’

She rolled her eyes and sighed.‘Why are these things always such ego trips?Okay, big guy, time to get you away from the populace.’She pushed off, swinging her yo-yo to land on the school roof, then doubling back around him as he turned, running down the rooftops towards the Le Grand Paris, knowing he was following.

She swung across to the roof of the hotel as Chloe emerged from the elevator, walking with determination, yelling as she did so.‘Daddy, don’t you dare touch Ladybug!’

‘Chloe!’Ladybug grabbed her around the waist just as Bourgeois’ hand slammed into the roof where she had stood before Ladybug swept her away.

‘Daddy!That’s just rude!’She yelled over Ladybug’s shoulder.

‘I don’t think he cares!’Ladybug replied as she swung them both to the ground.‘Run to the school, take as many people as you can.I’m going to draw him away.’

‘Wait!’Chloe grabbed her arm as she brought up her yo-yo.‘Can’t I help?’

‘You can help by getting everyone to the school!Please, Chloe!’

‘Oh alright.’She huffed.‘But only because it’s you!’

Ladybug spun herself back to the roof to see where Bourgeois was, knowing he was close, but she hadn’t realised how close, he was surprisingly light on his feet for someone so large, and the enormous hand hit her hard, winding her before the fingers gripped her, reminding her how much of her body was covered in cuts, having become accustomed in part to how much her feet hurt.

Bourgeois smiled evilly, his hand coming towards her to take her miraculous, which was when he hit a snag.His finger and thumb tried to grasp at the miraculous but were far too big, managing only to keep poking her in the head, which soon became fairly tiresome.

Ladybug huffed out a frustrated sigh.‘Some idiot didn’t think this through.’She glared at the mayor.‘Was it you, or douchemoth?’

‘I am no idiot!’Bourgeois snarled but she just raised her eyebrows at him.

‘So it was cockmoth?It’s funny, because you say you’re the biggest man in Paris, but he controls you, so who’s bigger, really?’Bourgeois eye narrowed at the thought.‘It’s a shame you can’t get the miraculous because then you’d be more powerful than him.’

‘I need those earrings.’He growled, bringing her up to his eye line.

‘Sorry, I don’t think they’d suit you.’She shrugged before ducking her head and biting his hand as hard as she could.

Bourgeois yelled and opened his hand, allowing Ladybug to drop out of the bottom to the street below.She flinched as her feet hit the ground but was immediately up and running towards the bridge that led towards the Eiffel Tower.

‘Come on, you big idiot.’She muttered as she ran, each step down like tiny darts biting through the soles of her feet.

 

‘Alya!’Chat dropped down and pulled open the balcony door, racing to her.‘Here, Mayor Bourgeois was in on it.He’s been akumatized, I have to get back!’

Alya and Nino looked at him in surprise.‘We didn’t any alerts that there’s an akuma.’

‘Because he was at the police station, that’s where they’re set off.Chances are he destroyed it.’He handed her the folder.‘This is the proof we need, we should be able to find Hawk Moth’s lair but apparently it’s been fortified with military grade weapons, can you see if you can find anything at all online that might help?’He was already backing towards the doors as Alya got to her feet.

‘Wait, what’s going on?Where’s Ladybug?’

‘She’s fighting him alone, I’ve got to go!’

‘Let me come!’Alya got up and stepped over Nino’s legs to get to him.‘I can help!’

He looked from her to Nino.‘Think you can hit the research?’

‘Not as well as Alya, but I can try.’He shrugged.

‘Great.’

‘Dude, is your dad really Hawk Moth?’Nino asked, unable to keep it to himself any longer.

‘Apparently.’Chat shrugged.‘Come on, Alya, we’ve got to go!’He was virtually dancing on the spot with the need to get back to Ladybug.

‘Trixx?’She grinned at her kwami as he flew towards her.‘Let’s pounce!’

 

Ladybug slid to a halt as she realised Bourgeois was no longer following her.He had turned back toward the hotel, his hand hovering over the roof as he looked at her cruelly.

‘Ladybug, you will give me your miraculous or I will destroy the hotel.Not everyone will have evacuated.’

She swallowed hard as she realised he had her.She couldn’t let him destroy the hotel, she couldn’t let anyone else die because of Hawk Moth’s crusade.‘Fine.’She started walking towards him.‘I’m coming back, move your hand.’

He shook his head.‘Not until you hand them over.’

She kept walking, only knowing she would do whatever it took to stop him, to save the lives of those inside the hotel, but she didn’t even make it halfway back before Chat Noir was suddenly behind her, his arms around her waist, halting her.

‘Don’t move, just stay.’He murmured against her hair and she turned her head to see him as she fought not to force her way out of his arms.

‘If I don’t go he’ll destroy the hotel!’

‘You are going.Look.’He nodded in front of them and she turned back to see herself still walking towards him.

‘How…?’

‘Rena.’He said simply.‘You didn’t think your bestie would actually let you face this alone, if she had a choice?’

‘I guess not.’She smiled slightly.

‘Lucky charm for me, Bug.We can take this Goliath down.’

She did as he suggested and they both looked at the giant pair of scissors, the novelty kind that they used for grand openings of buildings and the like.‘Okay, surprise me, what do I use these on?’She murmured as she looked around, her spots first falling on Chat’s paw, then the sash Bourgeois wore, and finally the rosette on it.‘Got it, we need a cataclysm, chaton, the sash!’

‘Got it.Cataclysm!’He released her as he called his power, his hand sparking with black spots as they watched the illusion of Ladybug getting closer to Bourgeois.

‘We go to hit the end of the bridge the same time the illusion does.’Ladybug said, not taking her eyes off the scene before her.

‘I’m always with you, Bug.’He assured her.

‘Good.’She smiled, and as one they started forward at a run.

Bourgeois moved carefully, taking his hand from above the hotel to rest against the front, a small movement would destroy the three uppermost floors, but he lowered his other hand to the floor palm up for the illusionary Ladybug to place her earrings in, and Chat Noir took full advantage.They burst through the illusion, destroying it in their wake, Chat leaping onto Bourgeois’ forearm before launching himself into his chest, his hand hitting the sash and turning it to dust as Ladybug snatched the rosette out of the air with her yo-yo.She raised the scissors and cut it in half as Chat vaulted back off to land beside her.The purple butterfly flew free and Ladybug quickly caught and cleansed it before throwing the scissors into the air, the flood of magical ladybugs spreading over the city, but she couldn’t yet relax.

‘We need to get emergency teams into the hotel and patisserie in case anyone inside was injured during the attack.’She glanced at Chat before turning back to Bourgeois.‘Can you do the patisserie and I’ll wait for the cops here?They need to pick him up, again.’

‘I’m on it.’He kissed her cheek quickly.‘I’ll make sure Rena is on her way home too.’

‘Thanks.’She called after him as he set off, the sound of sirens coming closer.She walked over to where Bourgeois was sitting on the curb, looking weary.‘Do I need to restrain you, or are you going to behave?’She asked as she reached him, and he gave her a piteous look.

‘I’ll behave.’He raised his hands in defeat.‘How did this happen?How did I come to this?’

‘I’m assuming either greed, threats, or both.’Ladybug said.‘Am I close?’

He sighed but nodded.‘Someone like Agreste doesn’t take no for an answer.He’s sly, manipulative.He knows enough he could ruin me.’

‘He has.’She pointed out as the first police cars arrived.‘It just took longer.You have nothing to gain by protecting him, but a hell of a lot to lose.I suggest you think about any information you have regarding what Gabriel was doing at the theatre that might help.’She turned towards the first officers who arrived.‘You need to get some officers into the hotel to see if anyone is injured during the attack.It should have returned to normal but now’s not the time to be complacent.’

‘Yes, Ladybug.’He nodded as he took out his cuffs to put on Bourgeois.

‘I’ll be in touch if I need any information.You got this?’

‘Yes.Thanks for your help.’

‘Anytime.’She smiled, throwing her yo-yo into the rooftops and setting off towards Alya’s apartment as her earrings beeped for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck tomorrow! Time to face off against one of my personal nemesis'! The ex-husband!


	98. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends reunite. The kwamis get snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay peeps, I've got my spots on and I'm ready to go! Well, physically anyway. Mentally not sure I will ever be ready, but hey ho! Here's a chapter to start us off, hopefully it will tide you over until I get back and organised!

‘I am not a natural when it comes to sleuthing!’Nino confessed as the three miraculous holders walked back into the apartment, the laptop on the table with the screen facing away from the door.‘This little one, however, is.’He turned the computer around for them to see Duusu skimming over the keys almost too fast for them to see.

‘Wow.’Marinette came and looked at the display while taking Tikki out of her bag.‘Duusu, how do you know how to do that?’

‘I am the kwami of knowledge.’Her voice vibrated slightly as she buzzed around.

‘Makes sense.’Marinette shrugged, going to the kitchen where Adrien was instructing Alya on what Plagg and Tikki liked to eat.

‘What do you like, Trixx?’She asked her kwami who was settling on the back of the couch.

‘I like grains.’Trixx replied with a small sigh.

‘Grains, huh?’Alya went through the cupboards.‘We have some fruity cereal?Want to try that?’

‘Sure.’

‘Duusu, can we get you anything?’Adrien asked as Marinette watched him, knowing he was trying so hard to pull himself together and that it couldn’t be easy.He was putting on the same brave face he always had over the years when his father manipulated him.

‘Fruit?’She asked hopefully.

‘We have bananas, apples, oranges, dried cherries.’Alya replied.

‘Dried cherries please!’

‘So cheese, cookies, cereal, and cherries?’She checked, going about getting everything together.

‘Alya,’ Marinette asked, ‘can we use your room for a couple of minutes?’

Everyone, even Duusu, stopped what they were doing and looked at her.‘You aren’t going to make a mess of my bed.’

Marinette laughed.‘No, I just want to talk to Adrien in private for a moment.’

‘Yeah, I was kidding anyway.’Alya waved her hand.‘Go for it.’

‘Thanks.’Marinette came around the counter and took Adrien to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.‘How are you holding up?’

He nodded.‘I guess I’m as okay as I can be.It just keeps coming back and hitting me when I least expect it.My father is Hawk Moth.It doesn’t seem possible.Actually, it does.That’s what makes it so hard.I was so blinded by the fact he’s my father that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me.If I’d listened back when you first suggested it…’

‘Adrien, no.’She stepped closer to him.‘You can’t think like that.What’s happened, has happened, we can’t change that.’

‘We could.’He gave her a deliberate look and she shook her head.

‘No.We couldn’t.The only thing I would change of everything that has happened, everything that has led us here, is to save Madame Roche, but if I did that, if I used the ultimate power, I’d lose someone else.All these years of fighting him has led us to what we have now, and I don’t want to change that, I don’t want to lose what we have.’

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he realised she was right.They had something special that they had found in their own time, in their own way.He wouldn’t change a damn thing either.‘I don’t want to lose this either.’He opened his eyes again and gave her a brave smile.‘We stop him, together.Whatever he has planned with the miraculous’ we won’t give him the chance.’

‘We can’t.’She said firmly.‘Messing with…it just shouldn’t be done.Everyone makes mistakes, we just have to deal with things and move on, that’s life.’

‘Well, my father is used to getting what he wants.’He laughed humourlessly.

‘Not this time.’She said firmly.

He shook his head and closed the distance between them.‘Not this time.’He agreed, cupping her cheek in his hand and lowering his head to claim her lips in a passionate kiss that had her whimpering in moments as her arms wrapped around him.Adrien knew they were doing the right thing, knew his father had to be stopped, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was still missing part of the bigger picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazyworkaholic and I had a good chuckle while I was writing this chapter! Who caught the reference to Trixx's favourite food!!!


	99. Team Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, surprise! Another chapter for today! This morning wasn't too bad but I am absolutely drained, so I'm taking the evening off writing as well as tomorrow morning to go see Infinity War (I'm not ready! It's going to kill me!) but then will return to my reguar schedule!

The blueprints for the theatre were spread out on the table with the designs for the alterations from the planning department beside them.The whole thing had evidently been hushed up, with Andre Bourgeois keeping the paperwork so it could be produced if needs be but not available for public view.It made Marinette wonder what Gabriel had on him to use as blackmail.

‘It’s like a double walled dome.’Adrien pointed out.‘All we can assume is that between the two is where the security system is in place, housing what we can only guess at, but Bourgeois suggested military grade.All I can think of is weapons.’

‘And an alarm system.’Marinette suggested.‘Probably cameras too.Why spend that much money on a secret lair only to leave it undefended?’

‘We aren’t going to be able to just walk in, but I would put good money on that being where your parents and Fu are.’

‘Me too.’Marinette flipped through the paperwork again.

Nino looked between them, Alya on the couch working with Duusu.‘Seriously?This is surreal dudes!I’m plotting breaking into Hawk Moth’s lair with Ladybug and Chat Noir!And they’re totally my best friends!’

Adrien chuckled.‘Don’t get too excited.This is dangerous information.’

‘I laugh in the face of danger!Ha ha ha!’Nino said dramatically and Marinette sputtered a laugh.‘Yes, she can still laugh!’He punched the air in triumph.‘I was worried you’d slipped into hero mode never to return.’

‘I’m still here.’She smiled at him.‘But this is a serious matter.’

‘I’m not denying that, but you two are miraculous holders, you’re going to beat Hawk Moth, no sweat.’

Adrien and Marinette shared a look, the silence making Alya look over.‘What?’

‘What do you mean, what?’Marinette turned to her.

‘I mean what’s that look for?You guys know you can beat him, right?’

‘Sure, we always beat him.’Adrien said, but there was less conviction in his voice.

‘But…?’

‘But we know he’s more ruthless than us.And we know I’m vulnerable to an akumas influence.I can’t afford to let that happen this time, it’s too important.’

‘Don’t think like that.’Marinette fixed him with a gaze.‘Stay positive.If he sends an akuma after us we deal with it, just as we always do, and we know he hasn’t been able to send more than one akuma at a time, which makes me think if he’s using the power for evil he can’t create an army like he could if he were good.’

‘That’s something.’Adrien agreed.‘But you know he’ll threaten your parents and Fu to get us to give them up.We can’t do a direct attack.’

‘What if we do?’

‘What?’That came from all three of the other humans in the room, the kwamis stunned into silence.

‘You and me, call him out.’

‘That’s a stupid idea!’Alya threw her laptop on the couch and came to the table.‘You’ll get them killed!’

‘We know where his lair is.’She argued.‘You and Trixx go around the back of the theatre, it’s a busy street, he won’t even notice another person there.Send Trixx through the walls to free them while he’s distracted.Kwamis can’t be picked up on cameras so he shouldn’t be seen by the security feed.’

‘She has a point.’Adrien said.‘If we can draw him out he won’t know, and if they’re in there then they have to either have been given permissions on the security system so they don’t trigger it or he’s had to disable it.’

‘This could work.’Marinette nodded.

‘This is crazy.’Alya muttered.‘But you know I’m in.’

‘Me too.’Nino said.‘In any way I can be helpful.’

A smile spread over Marinette’s face and she held her hand out before her.‘Team Miraculous?’

‘Team Miraculous.’Adrien rested his hand on hers, Alya and Nino following a moment later.

‘Team Miraculous.’

‘Waaaaait!’Tikki screeched across the room and placed her little hand on theirs.‘Team Miraculous!’

Duusu and Trixx were next, with Plagg following on, yawning as he came.‘Yeah, yeah, you know I’m in.Team Miraculous.’

‘We can do this.’Marinette smiled between them.‘We’re going to need kwami snacks to go.’


	100. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final preparations for the fight to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the only chapter you get today! I will try and throw out another later, but I have no doubt I will be a dazed wreck after Infinity War!!!

The four friends stood in the living area facing one another, Adrien opposite Alya, Marinette opposite Nino, the four kwamis each floating between them.

‘Kinda nervous.’Nino huffed out a breath and Marinette laughed softly.

‘Don’t be.Nino Lahiffe, here’s the Miraculous of the Peacock.’She passed him the brooch.‘It grants you the power of knowledge.You will use it for the greater good, and once the job is done you will return the miraculous to me.Can I trust you?’

‘You know it.’He grinned, pinning the brooch to his shirt as Duusu hugged his cheek.

‘Duusu?’Marinette prompted her.

‘Right!All you have to do to is say; Duusu, feathers fly!’

‘Feathers…’Nino was silenced as three fingers hit his lips at once, each of his friends silencing him.

‘Not until you need to, buddy.’Adrien laughed, and Nino nodded as they took their fingers back.

‘Okay.Does this mean I can help Alya with the rescue mission?’

‘Sure, but be careful.’Marinette warned.‘No laughing in the face of danger, run the hell away from it if you can.’

‘Got it.’He grinned.

‘Does everyone have their supplies?’Marinette checked.

‘Cookies, loaded.’Tikki smiled at the shoulder bag Marinette wore.

‘Pockets full of grossness.’Adrien replied.

‘Hey!’Plagg said defensively.

‘I’m not apologising.I will never get over the smell.’Adrien replied.

‘Baggy of cherries, at the ready.’Nino patted his pocket.

‘And I’ve got Trix for Trixx.’Alya laughed.

‘And you know what to do, if we need it?’She looked to Alya.

‘I know.’She nodded.

‘Good.’She turned to Adrien and offered him her hand with a soft sigh.‘Ready, chaton?’

‘As I’ll ever be, my lady.’He raised her hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

‘Wait!’Alya threw her arms around Marinette, holding her in a tight hug.‘I don’t care that you hid your identity from me for all this time, I’m just proud to be your friend.’

Marinette closed her eyes tight, her emotions so raw she couldn’t talk for a moment, and when she did her voice was hushed.‘Save them for me.’

‘I promise.’Alya nodded.‘I love you, girl.’

‘I love you too.’Marinette gave her a reassuring squeeze.

‘Hey.’Adrien held his arm out for Nino and drew him to the girls, creating a four way hug.‘We’re going to get through this, and then we’re going to get fucked up from my dad’s wine cellar, because honestly I think we deserve it.’

‘Stop Hawk Moth, drink his booze.Sounds fair.’Alya shrugged.

‘Also, the therapy we’re going to need after this is totally on me.’

‘I doubt there’s a therapist out there who’d know how to handle this kind of daddy issue.’Nino scoffed and Adrien laughed.

‘You’re not wrong.Okay, Team Miraculous, time to go.’

‘Spots on.’Marinette said as she backed away, Tikki being pulled into the miraculous as Adrien began his own transformation.

‘Could we…get a selfie?’Alya asked hesitantly.‘We might not get another chance.’

‘Sure.’Ladybug smiled as they huddled together, Alya holding her arm out for the best shot.

‘Got it.’She smiled.

‘Well, next stop; Agreste mansion.’She turned to Chat.

‘Agreste mansion.’He nodded.‘You guys know how to contact us.’He reminded them that they had given them the numbers to their miraculous devices.

‘We’ll be in touch.’Nino promised.

The hero couple went to the balcony and launched themselves into the rooftops, a heavy feeling settling inside them at what they were about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Ladybug and Chat Noir talk.


	101. One More Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to tell Adrien the full story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys! Here's another one for today! There will be at least one tomorrow but you're catching me up as I'm working through the finale!!! I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> By the way Infinity War, HOLY SHIT! That's all I'm saying!!!!
> 
> Also, 18k hits now?!?! omfg you guys! You're amazing!!!

‘You’re sure this is how you want to do this?’Ladybug asked as she and Chat looked at Agreste mansion from the roof opposite.

‘It makes the most sense.You go in the front, I’ll go in through my room.We can cover the most ground that way.’

‘Alright.’

‘I’ll let them know we’re in position.’He took out his baton but Ladybug rested her hand on his, halting him.

‘Just…one more thing.’

He smiled softly.‘I know, Bug, I love you too.’

‘That wasn’t it.’She smiled sadly.‘I mean, I do love you, but…’She huffed out a breath.‘There’s something else I need to tell you.’

‘Okay.’He put the baton back for the moment.‘What is it?’

She swallowed before speaking, and when she did her voice was careful and it was very hard for Chat to pay attention, so great was the emotion in her words.‘Your father, he knows what happened to your mom.He even knows where she is.’

Chat just stared at her as her words sank in, unsure he had heard her right.‘He…uh…what?’

‘I’m so sorry.’She whispered.‘I wanted to tell you, but with everything else I didn’t know how.’

Chat let out a slow breath and lowered his eyes as he took in how afraid she was.‘It’s alright.And I don’t think I’m surprised, just disappointed.When we take him down we make him tell us everything.’

‘It’s not just that.’She said, her voice breaking at the memory of what she had found, but he silenced her with a kiss.

‘I don’t care.’He replied with his forehead pressed to hers.‘He needs to be the one to tell me this, not you.You’ve done enough.’

‘But…’

‘No.’He kissed her again.‘Is that why you’ve been so out of sorts?Because you knew all of this and were trying to protect me?’She nodded, just enough that he could tell and he smiled gratefully.‘You’ve always been my hero, and I adore the way you always stand up for what’s right, how you protect people, but from now on we do everything together, we don’t keep secrets, even if it’s to protect the other in some way.Okay?’

‘Okay.’She sighed.‘But…’

‘Will you stop?’He laughed.‘We’re going to make him tell us everything, it’s not your burden to pass on what is obviously bad news.’

‘Are you sure?’

He nodded.‘Positive.Knowing he knows is enough.Let’s tell Alya and Nino we’re ready and wait for their signal.’

‘Okay.’She replied reluctantly.She had been ready to tell him what she knew but he didn’t want to hear it.The rest, however, he needed to hear.‘But I think that’s what he wants the ultimate power for, to bring your mom back.’

He lowered his baton again, having been on the brink of dialling.‘I can understand him wanting that, I’d love to have her back, but not at the expense of someone else.Not at the expense of the whole of Paris.’

‘Adrien, think about it.If you want someone back who you love you have to lose someone else you love in return.’She said gently.‘And he knows that.’

Adrien looked away as realisation cemented the thought in his mind.‘Well, now I’m ready to put the bastard down.’

‘Call Alya.’She nodded.‘We finish this.’

‘Together.’He cradled the back of her head with his hand and kissed her again, slow and lingering until they parted breathlessly.‘I love that you love me so much to carry this burden alone, but now you don’t have to, okay?’

‘Okay.’She nodded, letting him make the call that would change everything.


	102. Kwami Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino take on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter to start the day, I'm hoping to get some serious finale writing done!

Nino and Alya stood by the back wall of the Théâtre du Châtelet, waiting for their call.

‘Do you believe it yet?’Nino asked casually.

‘That our best friends are not who we thought they are?Believing it, just amazed by it.It makes sense though.’

‘In what way?’He frowned at her.

‘That’s why Marinette knew she could trust me enough to help when she needed it.She knows me.I always wondered why Ladybug would choose the one person who leads the charge to find her identity to take on another secret identity, now I know.’

‘Yeah.’They were quiet for a moment.‘You think they’ve fooled around while in their costumes?You know, like one in their hero suit, one in their civilian clothes?’

‘You think they had clothes.That’s cute.’She smiled.‘Actually, that explains why when I was talking to Mari the other day she mentioned making Adrien dress up as Chat Noir.Kinky little bitch.’She laughed.

‘So, when this is over you want to fool around as Rena?’He said nonchalantly, finding the leaves on the trees very interesting.

‘Damn right I do.’She grinned as her phone started ringing.‘Talk to me!’

‘We’re in position.’Came Chat’s voice, Adrien’s voice, now she knew she couldn’t unhear it.

‘Great.Good luck.’

‘You too.’

They hung up.‘Well, that’s your cue, Trixx, Duusu.’

‘You got it!’Trixx flew out of her bag as Duusu came from Nino’s pocket.‘Let’s go!’

The two kwamis found themselves between two walls, the inner one curved until it met the outside.‘Okay, I’m going to take a peek.’Trixx whispered before turning intangible and sticking his head through the wall, pulling it back a second later with a concerned look.‘He’s in there.’

‘He?’

‘Hawk Moth.’

‘Hawk Moth?’

‘Hawk Moth.’

‘Did he see you?’

‘I don’t think so.’Trixx stuck his head back through the wall and quickly pulled it out again.‘No, he’s monologuing about loss or something.’

‘Were the other people there?Ladybug’s parents and the guardian?’Duusu asked desperately.

‘I’ll check.’Trixx put his head back through the wall as Duusu groaned.‘Yes, they’re there!’

‘We have to tell Nino and Alya!’Duusu started back towards the outer wall but the sound of gears made them both pause.

‘What’s that?’Trixx looked around as a section of the outer wall began to move, sliding apart as they watched.

‘We should tell our chosen!’Duusu zipped through the wall first, Trixx following soon after.

‘Well?’Alya looked at them expectantly.

‘Something’s happening!’Duusu pointed to the wall above them and both Nino and Alya stepped away, watching as a large round window appeared with a concentric butterfly covering it.The centre most piece opened and a purple butterfly floated out, flying over the roof and away.

‘Shit, he’s sending out an akuma!’Alya fumbled to get out her phone, quickly bringing up Chat Noir’s number and pressing call.


	103. Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir break into Agreste mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, I am about to start chapter 110, the finale is STILL going on, and I really need some sleep! I hope the action in this chapter tides you over until tomorrow!

Ladybug burst through the front doors of the mansion, knowing Chat Noir was already inside, and she stopped into the middle of the foyer, finding Nathalie standing at the top of the stairs, her eyes downcast, her face streaked with tears.

‘Where is he?’Ladybug demanded.

Nathalie raised her head, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, but she didn’t look at Ladybug, she looked above her head as she raised her hand.Ladybug recognised the device in her palm as one of the remote controls for the security system and she had the chance to yell; ‘Don’t!’ before the shutters slammed around the house just as Chat Noir appeared from the bedroom.

‘Bug, look out!’

While she had her back turned the akuma had made its way though the door and to Natalie, who willingly kept the remote up for it to touch.Purple power bathed her, disappearing as it sank into her, revealing a black form beneath, like a fractured mirror with red running through the fissures.Over her face overlaid the outline of a purple butterfly and Ladybug knew it was Hawk Moth delivering his instructions.She didn’t wait, she rushed at the form that was once Nathalie as Chat came from the stairs to the side.

The akuma threw out her arms with a piercing scream, shards of black glass firing from her body in a torrent that had them both diving for cover either side of the stairs.

‘More glass, really?’Ladybug complained.

‘I am Brokenhearted!’The akuma wailed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard.‘You caused the death of my dear friend, Madame Roche!Now you will pay!’

‘I don’t think she knows who’s really to blame!’Chat called.

‘I think she does, but we don’t sign her pay check!’She drew her yo-yo.‘Chat!’

He poked his head around the edge of the banister.‘My lady?’

‘Catch!’She threw him the end of the yo-yo while keeping the loop over her finger.

‘Gotcha!’He confirmed as he realised her plan.‘On three?’

‘Three!’She yelled.

They each jumped onto a balustrade and ran up it, crossing over behind Brokenhearted, Chat went under, Ladybug flipping over, trying to bind her, but she forced her way forward, the string sliding through her body until it slipped all the way out the other side.

‘Oh we sliced her in half like cheese and it did nothing!’Chat grimaced at the thought, Brokenhearted turning towards them again.‘Change of plan?’

‘There was no plan for this!Run!’Ladybug raced into the sitting room off the foyer, Chat following a second later, and they pushed the couch in front of the doors.‘I think you need to try and cataclysm the remote.’

‘Did you see it?’He waved his hand back towards the door.‘It’s part of her!’

‘Then cataclysm her!’

‘Cataclysm an actual person?Are you insane?’

‘You were going to try it on me!’

‘When?’He said defensively.

‘Dark Cupid.’She rushed to the wall and banged on it, hearing the echo.

‘That was years ago, Bug.’He said as the door rattled heavily.

‘You don’t forget something like that.Forgiven but not forgotten.’She backed up and ran at the wall, putting her whole body into it, and smashing through, only to find there was no floor.She yelped as she fell, throwing her yo-yo and grabbing onto the only thing she could; Chat’s leg.He gave a short shout of surprise as it tugged at him but quickly found his feet, allowing her to pull herself up.‘Sorry.’She said as she cleared the edge.‘I knew there was something off about this wall.’

‘What the hell is that?’He rested his hands on her hips for balance and leant forward to get a better look.

‘Some kind of tube?’

‘Leading up to the atelier.’

‘Short cut?’She gave him a raised eyebrow.

‘Short cut.’He smiled.‘Cataclysm!’And he backed up then ran at her as she crouched with her hands linked, allowing him to step into them which enabled her to launch him up to the ceiling above, pressing his hand to it.The destruction began as he dropped back down, Ladybug grabbing his wrist and pulling him into her, knocking her backwards in the process and ending with him laying on top of her.

‘Why do we always end up like this?’She asked with a small smile.

‘Fate was trying to give us a push.’He shrugged as the door rattled again, the woodwork groaning under the pressure.‘But now I can do this.’He kissed her quickly before getting up and pulling her with him.‘After you, my lady.’

‘Thanks.’She flicked his bell as she passed, jumping into the hole and off the walls until she could leap into the atelier above, Chat following a moment later.They could see the top of whatever this tube led to, the cataclysm having removed the floor on the raised dais of the atelier.

‘Now, if I were lying bastard, where would I hide the controls for my secret hideout?’Chat said as he started tapping at Gabriel’s screen, the sound of breaking wood coming from below.

Ladybug flicked out her phone and checked the display in case Alya had tried to call during the chaos.‘Chat, I’ve got no signal.’

‘Huh.’He pulled out his baton.‘Me neither.Maybe it’s the shutters.’

‘Can you deactivate the system?’

‘Maybe.Claws in!’Plagg swept out of the ring and dropped onto the screen as Adrien passed him a piece of cheese from the bag.‘Make it fast, okay?’

‘I know, it’s an emergency.’Plagg said as he took a large bite, floating lethargically up to Adrien’s shoulder.

‘Security system should go offline any second…now.’He pressed his palm to the display, knowing he had permissions on the system…but he was greeted by a red flashing pop up, telling him access was denied.‘What the fuck?’He said angrily, trying once more, only to be given another warning.‘He fucking changed it!He knew!’

‘Remote?’She indicated to where they had been located the last time she saw them.

‘It’ll have to be.’He went to the panel, revealing the one remaining portable control, which he took and turned back towards her but frowned.‘He’d know we have to go for this.’Panic rushed through him as he threw the remote at the far wall, Ladybug reacting a second later and leaping forward to grab him, pulling him onto the floor in the recessed seating and covering him as well as she could as an explosion ripped through the room, dust and debris filling the air.

They both started coughing, their ears ringing and eyes watering, Ladybug pushing herself up to look down at Adrien.‘Are you okay?’

‘Is he trying to kill us?’He spat.

‘The miraculous’ would have survived an explosion.’She helped him up.

‘He really doesn’t give a shit!Plagg, are you done?’

‘Almost.’They turned to see him toasting his camembert on the flames from the explosion.

‘Are you kidding me?’Adrien gasped.

‘Toasted camembert is delicious.’Plagg remarked as he crammed it into his mouth in one. ‘Now I’m done.’

‘Claws out!’

While he transformed Ladybug went back to the screen, finding it scorched, the surface blistered and damaged.‘We won’t be using this again.But at least we can get out now.’She pointed to the broken windows, the explosion having taken out the shutters too.

‘What do we do?Get out or try and figure out the tube thing?’

‘Let’s see if I can help that decision along.Lucky charm!’She looked up expectantly but nothing appeared, nothing fell into her hands.‘Lucky charm!’She tried again, but still nothing.‘I don’t understand, it’s never failed before.’She looked down and her hands lit up, red and black spots coating them.‘Wait…’She looked around the room, smoke obscuring parts of it, her eyes finally falling on the picture of Emilie Agreste which showed several small spotted objects high up in the painting.‘I’m the lucky charm.’She whispered.‘The painting.’

‘What do you mean?’He came and stood beside her.

‘I mean there’s a trigger in the painting, it all hinges on her.Everything he’s done, it’s for your mom.’

‘Romantic but selfish.’He remarked.‘Want me to hold my baton so you can stand on it?As there’s no floor?’

She shook her head.‘It’s okay, I can just hang from the ceiling.’

‘Alright.’He stepped aside to give her more space, watching as she did as she said, fasting the string around herself so she could depress the buttons.

After a moment there was a soft whirring and the top of the sealed tube slid open, Ladybug turning to watch it with a satisfied nod, until her eyes fell on movement below.Brokenhearted stood below, dark face turned up towards her, and already ascending were thousands of shards of glass.


	104. On The Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes continue to battle an akumatized Nathalie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Very late posting today but I am only now five chapters ahead so slowing down a bit! Bear with me while I try and get this finished!

Ladybug swore when this was over she was going to stab Hawk Moth with tiny shards of glass and see how he liked it.Tugging on her yo-yo string she retracted it, pushing off the wall and into the air to give her more space as she brought the yo-yo around to deflect the shards before they reached her.

Chat couldn’t figure out what she was doing at first, until the first of the glass came into view, and he realised she had nowhere to go but down, even if her yo-yo was acting as a shield.Drawing his baton he quickly extended it over the gap, perfectly placed as Ladybug’s feet reached it, but he wasn’t counting on her soles still being painful.She tried to land on the balls of her feet but the pain that shot through her left one was sharp and immediate and she slipped, keeping her yo-yo spinning more by luck than judgement.The baton jerked below her and she looked at Chat as he raised the baton, her eyes wide.

‘Grab on, Bug!’He leapt forward as she slid towards him, landing nimbly on the sealed top of the tube, and to his surprise it began to sink downwards.He had two options, as far as he could see; catch Ladybug and keep going down the mystery tube, or leap out again and hope he didn’t drop her.He chose the former.

Ladybug gave a small gasp of surprise as the tube cover retracted, Chat descending as he waited for her, but if this was the entrance to Hawk Moth’s lair they couldn’t just appear, not with all the defences he had in place.She grabbed the rim of the tube as she reached it, grasping the baton in her other hand with her arm still wrapped around it.

‘Hold it, Chat!’She instructed, and in moments they were both dangling, Ladybug from the tube, Chat from his baton below her.‘You want to climb up here so we can get out?’She suggested.

‘On my way.’He retracted the baton which drew him closer, then climbed up her body to the edge and flipped to a safe piece of floor, Ladybug following him a moment later.

‘How are we going to destroy this akuma if it’s a part of her?’Chat asked as they retreated into the recessed seating area.‘And don’t say I cataclysm her again!’

‘We have to stop her inside, if we lead her outside she’ll cause chaos.Who knows what those shards of glass will do to innocents.’

‘Then what do we do?’

A thudding sounded from the floor below their feet and they shared a worried looked before trying to leap off it, but it was too late, the floor falling out from under them.They sprung away from the rubble as soon as they hit the lower floor, landing ready to fight, but Brokenhearted was nowhere to be seen.

‘Where did she go?’ Chat looked around as the first screams came from outside.‘Well, that answers that.’Rushing to the windows, they forced their way through the damaged front of the building, reaching the courtyard as Alya and Nino reached the gate.

‘There’s an aku…oh.’Alya started before seeing the front of Agreste mansion, partially on fire and crumbling.

‘We noticed.’Ladybug replied as her earrings beeped.‘Any idea which way she went?’

‘We didn’t see her.Let me guess, Nathalie?’

‘Blaming us for Madame Roche’s death.’Chat added.

‘Which is stupid as it’s her boss’ fault.’Nino said.

‘Her boss who has given her the power for revenge.’

‘We need to go after her.’Ladybug looked towards the sounds of chaos.‘Hawk Moth will have to wait.’

‘Your folks are definitely in there, but he is too.Trixx and Duusu couldn’t free them with him there.’Alya explained.‘Sorry.’

‘It’s okay, you did your best.’Ladybug rested her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.‘I need you to do is what we talked about.We’ll go after the akuma, and when you get back, if we haven’t stopped her, maybe you can distract her with an illusion of us while we go after Hawk Moth?’

‘I’m sure you’ll have stopped her by then.’Alya laughed.‘You guys are the best!’

‘Yeah, but the akumatized object is part of her, and she’s made of fractured glass.’

‘Maybe you just need to glue her back together.’Nino remarked as Alya pulled him behind her.

Chat and Ladybug shared a look. ‘That might work.’He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: The fight with Brokenhearted continues in the streets!


	105. Recharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug catches up with Brokenhearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! Here's the first chapter of I hope two for today! I finally got through the fight (phew) and feel a little more comfortable posting more than one today! I am still not quite at the end, in fact I don't know how I'm going to leave this story and its two dorks permanently! So it might end up open-ended like my Avengers series, with me adding fun epilogues as they come up!
> 
> Anyway, for now, enjoy!

Chat Noir and Ladybug ran off in different directions; Ladybug towards the akuma, Chat towards the shopping district.The closer she got to the sounds of chaos the more she noticed citizens around her, kneeling on the floor, resting on steps, leaning on cars, all clutching at their chests.She hoped Brokenhearted wasn’t literally living up to her name and giving them some sort of heart failure, but all she could do was run past and hope to stop the akuma before any permanent damage was done.

Brokenhearted flung deliberate shards of glass outwards, striking fleeing citizens, and Ladybug landed in front of her in the centre of the street.

‘You have to stop, Nathalie, this wasn’t our fault!’

‘I am not Nathalie!’The words echoed around the street, making the windows rattle.‘I am Brokenhearted, and so will every citizen in Paris be!’

‘The person you need to blame for this is Gabriel, and you know that!’

Brokenhearted threw a barrage of glass at her which she easily deflected by creating a shield with her yo-yo.‘Everyone will feel my pain!’

‘Then go for him first!’Ladybug yelled.‘You can’t believe he’s helping you for anything but selfish reasons!You’re a distraction, nothing more!You know what he’s been doing, what he’s capable of, but you’re still defending him!He wouldn’t do the same for you!’

‘Stop Ladybug!’Brokenhearted demanded, and suddenly every citizen who had been grasping at their breasts rose up, turning to face Ladybug like movie zombies.

‘Dammit!’Ladybug hissed under her breath, throwing her yo-yo at Brokenhearted’s wrist of the hand that held the remote, wrapping the string around it as she rushed her.Her plan was to sever the wrist, as they had separated her body, but to knock it away to give her the chance to break the remote.The wrist came away just fine, but as she struck it with the heel of her palm the hand closed around her other wrist, the power between the glass burning her even through her suit and she screamed, dropping to her knees as the wrist reattached to Brokenhearted and she glared down at her.

‘That wasn’t nice, let’s see how you like it.’Her grip tightened and Ladybug felt tears rolling down her cheeks from her mask as pain coursed through her, body paralysed by the power.

‘Hey!’Brokenhearted’s head turned at the yell, only to have it knocked sideways and partway off her neck by Chat’s baton.‘Get your hands off my girl!’

The move caused Brokenhearted to lose control for a moment and her hand released, allowing Ladybug to fall out of her grip, giving Chat the opportunity to scoop her up and take her to safety in the rooftops.

‘Are you alright?’He asked, sitting her with her back against a chimney stack.

‘Spots off.’She said breathily, her transformation dropping just as her earrings beeped again.‘It stings.’She said as she pushed back the sleeve of her sweater to reveal lines of cuts all around her wrist while Chat caught Tikki.

‘They’re not too deep.’He remarked as Marinette took a cookie out of her bag and handed it to her kwami.

‘The moral of the story is don’t get too close to her.’Marinette groaned as she rested her head back against the brickwork.‘He’s learnt, over the years, not to make the item so obvious, to go so far as to hide it within an unbreakable exterior.’

‘I left the glue a few roofs back.Will you be okay if I go grab it?’He looked at her with so much sincerity it make her smile.

‘I’ll be fine, chaton, go.’

‘Alright.’He leant forward and kissed her forehead before heading back the way he came.

‘Tikki, there’s something different about this akuma, isn’t there?’She asked, watching her kwami munching on her cookie.

‘Other than the fact she knew what she was getting into?’Tikki queried.

‘Other than that.’Marinette nodded.

‘In what way?’She moved her kwami to her shoulder and crawled to the edge of the roof, peeking over carefully.

‘She’s more deadly, we know that, she was quite happy to try and sever my hand, whereas at least I knew hers would return to her.’She looked down at the citizens gathered below who had been affected by Brokenhearted, their eyes coated in a mirrored glaze.‘She’s very, very specifically avoiding the fact that what happened to Madame Roche was Gabriel’s fault, so he either has her wholeheartedly believing that, or…’

‘Or?’She sat back as Tikki looked on at her, her face a combination of disbelieving realisation.

‘Or he’s controlling her.’She said quietly, then louder as it sank in.‘He’s controlling her!That’s why she’s so hell bent on this!It’s not her!And that means he doesn’t have full concentration!Tikki we have to hit him now!If we take the akuma out he has that back!’She ran towards the edge of the roof, planning on going after Chat, and it was only Tikki’s yell that stopped her.

‘Marinette, wait!’

She halted on the very rim of the ledge, looking down as she realised she was still in her civilian guise.‘Crap!’She staggered back.‘How’s that cookie coming, Tikki?’

‘Almost done.’She said before putting the final bite in her mouth.

‘Did I see you just try and step off the building?’Chat’s voice preceded him onto the rooftop and she sighed.

‘Forgot who I was.’She explained, turning to find him carrying two large bottles of adhesive.

‘The biggest I could get.’He said as he rested them down, Tikki flying up to Marinette with a nod.‘What’s the plan, just dump it on her and try break the akumatized item?’

‘No, we dump it on her then go after Hawk Moth.Spots on!’

Chat blinked in surprise at her suggestion, waiting until her transformation completed to query it.‘We’re going after him now?What about the akuma?’

‘He’s controlling her, it’s why she’s so fixated.Even Nathalie would know it wasn’t our fault that Madame Roche died, that it was his, but she’s ignoring that entirely.Why would she ignore the truth?If it’s not her doing the thinking!’

‘And if he’s controlling her he’ll be less aware of what’s going on around him.’Chat caught on to her meaning.‘So what we really need is to slow her down, make him think he can get her free so he doesn’t relinquish control.’

‘Exactly.’She pulled out her yo-yo and called Alya’s number.

‘Hey, LB!’Alya grinned at the screen.

‘How’s it going?We could really use you about now.’

‘Everyone is meeting up at the park, most people are here now.’

‘Then get started.There’s a certain akuma that needs a mirage.’

‘Oh, I am so there!Just give me five minutes!’

‘Great.We’ll see you soon.’Ladybug hung up and turned back to Chat.‘If we get Rena to cast an illusion of us still here then he might not realise we’re coming.’

‘You’re as smart as you are beautiful.’He smiled, cupping her cheek with his palm and kissing her briefly.‘If I have to do this with anyone, I’m glad it’s you.’

‘I’d rather we didn’t have to do this at all.’

‘Wouldn’t we all, Bug.So, what’s the plan?’

‘I keep her busy while you glue her.’

‘Just don’t get too close this time.’

‘I learnt my lesson.’She assured him with a smile before leaping onto a streetlight while Chat grabbed the glue.


	106. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Brokenhearted continues and the heroes devise a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and finished the final fight? THIS GAL! So now I'm moving onto tying up loose ends, but I'm still not convinced that's the end of this story! I am definitely going to add epilogues of events through their lives as I have for my Avengers series because it's a beautiful way to keep revisiting stories! Not that I'm finished yet by any means!!!

Playing cat and mouse with Brokenhearted wasn’t working.Trying to get her where they needed her was nigh on impossible.Chat had suspended his baton between buildings and was waiting for the akuma to settle below him, but she was avoiding staying still, leaping and easily dodging every attack thrown at her.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo again only to have it deflected, glancing up at Chat as realisation settled over her.Brokenhearted wouldn’t stop until she got what she, what Hawk Moth, wanted.Ladybug dove at Brokenhearted, deliberately overshooting.She was so used to tripping as Marinette but it took a conscious effort to make her do so as Ladybug.She stumbled to the side, almost directly under Chat, dropping to her hands and knees, waiting for Brokenhearted to approach her.

Chat knew he trusted her, and he was sure what she was doing would work, but it was going to be hell to watch.He readied the bottles, grimacing in readiness.

Brokenhearted grabbed both of Ladybug’s upper arms, the pain sharp and immediate as the glass shards bit into her skin.She gritted her teeth, bracing herself as the akuma tried to force her up.She ducked her head down as Brokenhearted pulled at her, eventually releasing one arm and wrapping it around her and pulling her tight.Ladybug ground her teeth but couldn’t stop the low whine that escaped her at the glass pierced both her back and chest, but still she didn’t move.

The bottles of glue split as they hit Brokenhearted’s back, seeping quickly between the fissures as she reached towards the miraculous in Ladybug’s ear.

Chat dropped down, bringing his baton with him and, grabbing Brokenhearted’s wrists, he forced them off her as he realised how painful it was to have to touch her.Ladybug was able to drop out of her arms in just seconds, sweeping her leg around and knocking Brokenhearted off balance as Chat released her, letting her drop.

‘Lucky charm!’Ladybug threw her hand up, hoping this time the item would be more than herself, and was surprised to have a large red spotted can of expanding foam land in her palm.‘Better than glue, I guess.’She said as she shook it then sprayed it at Brokenhearted, who was even now trying to get up.

‘You think one can will hold enough?’Chat asked as he shook his sore hands.

‘It’s a magical can, I hope it will hold what we need.’She replied as the foam began to harden far quicker than any that could be purchased, stopping Brokenhearted in her tracks as she shrieked and struggled, the can finally running empty.

‘Get them!’She screamed at those affected by her power just as Ladybug spotted Rena on a nearby rooftop.

‘Keep them busy for me, just for a minute.’

‘Easy.’Chat drew his baton and held it ready as Ladybug threw her yo-yo and propelled herself up to where Rena waited.

‘We need a mirage.’Ladybug breathed.

‘Dammit, how much damage did you take?’She turned her to see the puncture wounds in her back matching those on her front and her arms.

‘Don’t worry about that now!Cover for Chat so he can get up here, just make illusions of the two of us to avoid Brokenhearted’s minions and hide yourself for as long as you can!’

‘You got it.’She drew her flute.‘You know this only gives you five minutes?’

‘Probably better than you do.Chat!’She called to him as she started to run back towards the theatre.

‘Excuse me, but my lady needs me.’He saluted them before propelling himself away to follow her.‘What’s the plan, Bug?’

‘Have your cataclysm ready, kitty.We’re taking out the theatre.’

‘Whoa, what?’He looked at her in alarm.

‘It’ll work, and if Hawk Moth thinks we’re still fighting Brokenhearted then he won’t be expecting it.’

‘Okay, but the whole theatre?’

‘You can think of another way of getting in there besides the tube?’

‘Not really.’

‘Then that’s the plan.’

‘And everyone else is meeting us there?’

‘Nino was bringing them.’

He huffed out a sigh.‘It would have been nice if we’d had time to warn everyone, to give them a chance to test things out.’

‘Please, our classmates work well under pressure.’She flashed him an encouraging smile.

‘I guess if nothing else then all the akumas have prepared them for this moment.’

‘Always a bright side.’

‘I wouldn’t say that’s much of a bright side.’He laughed.

‘But it made you smile.’

They took the final leap onto the roof of the theatre, all the commotion and destruction around Agreste mansion having drawn a crowd, bystanders, police, fire crews, ambulances, and the appearance of the heroes drew their attention more.

‘Chat.’She turned to him.

He walked to her, his face serious.‘Once I do this, there’s no going back.’

‘I don’t want to go back.’She said quietly as she looked up at him.‘There is no back.We finish this, together.’

He swallowed and licked his lips.‘Whatever happens, Bug, I love you.’

‘I’ve always loved you, minou.’She pushed up on her toes and kissed him briefly.

He took a deep breath as they parted, stepping back.‘Cataclysm.’He brought his hand down to the roof as Ladybug prepared herself to drop down, her heart so loud in her ears she missed the first beep of her miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, am I sleepy! Not long until bed for me I reckon, but I think I can bang one more chapter out before then!


	107. Dropping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir bring the fight to Hawk Moth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the longest chapter, but it sure is action packed!!! I hope you enjoy it!

Hawk Moth was yelling instructions at Brokenhearted, to break free, to infect more civilians as soon as she could, his concentration on the heroes who seemed to be deliberately taunting him.Fu smiled to himself, proud to hear the chosen were causing so many problems, yet he knew that would not be the full story, that there was something else going on.They were smart children, no, not children anymore, but he knew there was something.

‘Stay calm, help is at hand.’He murmured quietly.

‘Help?’Sabine whispered.‘How do you know?’

‘I just know.’

‘That’s reassuring.’Tom mumbled.

‘Shh.’Fu silenced them, focusing on listening.

‘This is not difficult!’Hawk Moth yelled, suddenly aware of an expanding shaft of light illuminating the room, and he looked up in time to see the ceiling disappearing as Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped through it.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo before she landed, hitting the chain that held the prisoners and breaking it, a sigh of relief falling from her lips at seeing them safe, but her attention immediately fell on Hawk Moth.

‘Give it up, Hawk Moth.’Chat Noir demanded.‘You’re outnumbered, and you know there’s no way out of this.’

‘Nonsense.’He gripped his cane in two hands before drawing them apart to reveal a long stiletto blade.‘There is always a way out if you’re willing to carve a path.’And he lunged forward, Chat easily defending his blow with his baton.

‘Stand down, Hawk Moth!’Ladybug yelled at him as the walls of the lair began to crumble, the roof now completely gone.

‘Two against one is unfair odds, don’t you think?’He deflected her yo-yo easily with a taunting smile.

‘That’s never stopped you sending, oh, I don’t know, the entirety of Paris after us!’Chat growled angrily as he threw himself forward, Hawk Moth sidestepping and bringing the domed hilt of the blade down in his back hard enough to send him sprawling.Ladybug took the opportunity to catch the sheath of the blade and yank it from his grip, giving him one less weapon.

Hawk Moth recovered quickly, launching himself at Ladybug as Chat flipped to his feet, turning in time to see Hawk Moth delivering a flurry of blows that had her falling back towards his prisoners, and he had no doubt it was deliberate.

‘Bug!’He yelled, before vaulting past them, putting himself between them as the three were getting to their feet, their blindfolds now gone.

She threw her yo-yo again, catching it around Hawk Moth’s wrist but he grabbed the string, tugging her towards him.She let him pull her, using the momentum to drop into a slide that led through his legs, turning and catching his calf between her own, knocking him off balance enough that he released the yo-yo, letting it return to her.

‘Get them out of here!’She yelled at Chat and he replied with a single nod as she leapt to her feet.

Chat ushered the Tom, Sabine, and Fu towards the rapidly dissolving outer wall until he was certain they could manage, turning back in time to see Hawk Moth throw Ladybug out through the butterfly window as it disappeared, leaping after her with his blade ready.Ladybug was already on her feet when Hawk Moth reached her, leaping back as Hawk Moth brought his blade around, happy to harm to get his way.

Chat extended his baton just enough, striking Hawk Moth across the back as he reached them, staggering the older man before he spun on them both, a disappointed look on his face.

‘In the back, son?Have all those years of fencing taught you no honour?’

‘I stopped being your son the moment you activated that miraculous.’He swung his baton towards Hawk Moth but he parried easily.‘And honour is only given where it’s deserved!’

‘He’s baiting you!’Ladybug threw her yo-yo but Hawk Moth leapt back and away from them both, a small smile growing on his face.

‘Baiting, perhaps.But something more.’

They had been so focused on the fight that they had missed the arrival of Brokenhearted’s minions, large groups of them rushing towards the two in defence of Hawk Moth.

‘Go high!’Chat Noir yelled, leaping towards the building to his left while Ladybug went for her nearest, the one that ran towards Agreste mansion, Hawk Moth following her, knowing she was his Achilles heel.

He threw his blade, catching Ladybug between the legs as she was about to land, making her lose her footing and have to roll, but even as she raised her yo-yo she realised it had left her vulnerable, Hawk Moth kicking it from her hand and off the building into the gathering crowd below.It was only then that she heard her earrings beep, not knowing how long she had left, not knowing if she had already missed some.Hawk Moth dragged her up, his hand around her throat, and he lifted her easily, holding her over the side of the building, the crowd below gasping.She grabbed at his wrist, trying to get purchase, as a cruel smile spread over his face.

‘One spot left, Ladybug.Remove the miraculous willingly or I will take them from your civilian corpse.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, yeah, sorry, it's another cliffhanger! I can't help myself!!!!


	108. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's identity is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby dedicated this chapter to Jeni, for being a good girl and getting her papers graded! You did great, and not just in that!!

‘Put her down!’Chat yelled as he reached the rooftop, looking on in horror as Ladybug hung over the drop below.

‘Your miraculous!’Hawk Moth demanded.

‘Don’t do it!’Ladybug gasped as his hand tightened on her windpipe.

‘I can crush her throat while you watch, snap her neck, is that a risk you are willing to take?’He didn’t take his eyes from her as Chat cautiously approached.‘Of course, if I wait just…thirty more seconds…then I can snap her civilian neck a whole lot easier.How will the city feel learning who you really are?’He snarled.

‘You first.’She lunged forward, grabbing the butterfly miraculous from his throat, forcing his transformation to drop.

She didn’t hear the horrified murmur from the crowd, she didn’t even hear Chat yelling her name, what she heard was the final beep of her miraculous, what she saw was Gabriel’s shocked face as his transformation failed, his power falling, his extra strength leaving him, and he had three choices; pull her in, let her go, or fall with her.He chose option two.

Marinette felt her own transformation drop as she fell through the air, screams and yells from the crowd below finally breaking through the audio chaos in her own mind, but above it all she heard her own name, from various sources, the closest being Tikki as she fell beside her, weak from the use of the lucky charm.Marinette grabbed her with her free hand, the other still gripping the butterfly miraculous, knowing if nothing else she could protect Tikki.She should have known he wouldn’t let her fall, not really.

Chat Noir reached her with just seconds to spare, his feet hitting the ground as he caught her, pushing off to ease the impact before rolling some way with her in his arms, the crowd moving aside as they did so.Silence fell over the assembled citizens as Ladybug’s identity was revealed to them, some recognising her, some not, but her name was soon being murmured on every lip present.

Chat sat back, pulling Marinette with him.‘Are you okay, princess?’He asked quietly, and she nodded as his eyes darted over her, blood spreading through her sweater in several places from their battle with Brokenhearted.

‘I forgot to recharge.’She admitted sheepishly as she laid Tikki in her lap, curled up and weakened.‘Sorry, Tikki.’

‘It’s okay.’She murmured as Marinette pulled a cookie from her bag for her, moving her to her shoulder as they got up.

‘I’ll buy us some time while Tikki finishes.’He tried to set off but she caught his tail.

‘Chat, you need to recharge too.And he’s not going anywhere.’She opened her hand, the air lighting purple as it began to form a lilac kwami.

‘You took his miraculous?’Chat looked at her in amazement.

‘That’s why he dropped me.’

They looked at the kwami floating between them as he blinked his eyes open, looking up at Marinette in surprise.‘You’re not Hawk Moth.’

‘You must be Nooroo.’She smiled.

He tilted his head to one side and regarded her curiously, his eyes suddenly drawn to movement on her shoulder.‘Tikki!’

‘Nooroo.’She greeted him wearily as he joined her.

‘But if you’re here, is this…?’

‘Ladybug.’She nodded as Marinette became aware of the crowd around them.‘And Chat Noir.’

He turned to find Chat standing close beside her.‘Chat Noir.’He nodded to him.

‘Good to meet you, Nooroo.Bug, I have to get back up there.’

‘You have to let Plagg recharge.’She argued.

‘I’m ready.’Tikki brushed her hands.‘Marinette, put on the butterfly miraculous.’

‘What?’Marinette and Chat both said at once.

‘Put on both.’Tikki nodded.‘Then spots on, as normal.’

‘Alright.Chat,’ she turned to him as she fastened the brooch, ‘you can still stay anonymous.’

He shook his head, pulling her towards him.‘We’re in this together, my lady.Claws in.’

‘Spots on.’

He kissed her softly as their transformations rose and fell, the crowd chattering again, particularly as Chat Noir was revealed as Adrien Agreste.The butterfly brooch still sat where she had placed it, now with wings, but she felt no other changes from wearing the second miraculous.

‘Marinette?’They parted and she turned, finding her parents pushing their way through the crowds to them, their faces worried.

‘Maman, Papa.’She smiled apologetically.‘We’ll talk later.Is Master Fu alright?’She asked, hoping they knew his name.

‘I’m here.’The much smaller man took a moment longer to get through the crowd.‘Well done, Ladybug, but I’m afraid the battle is not yet won.’

‘I took his miraculous.’She said in confusion.‘It’s over, we just have to apprehend him.’

Master Fu shook his head sadly.‘You took his miraculous.However, he also took mine.’

As though to make the point a green flash lit up the air above and behind her, and she turned, Adrien’s hand sliding into hers as they watched.The power waned, revealing Gabriel, now wearing an elaborate green suit, a staff in his hand, and a green mask not unlike that worn by Ladybug and Chat on his face.

Ladybug turned a worried look on Adrien.‘Oh shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we don't yet know what the power of the turtle is, or the weapon of choice, I've used artistic licence, and yes I know that makes him Donatello, but he's my favourite turtle, so there!
> 
> Also...another cliffhanger!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!


	109. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight the newly transformed Gabriel and the turtle miraculous. Help arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Here we go! Another chapter! I'm hoping to get another up later today and although I've finished writing the finale there are a lot of loose ends to tidy up! This could hit 120 chapters at this rate, if not more!

‘I’ll get started.’Ladybug sighed before turning to Fu.‘What can I expect?’

‘Bad things.’He shook his head.‘Matter manipulation.’

Ladybug gasped in horror.‘What?’

‘Not complete, just partial.Inanimate objects.’

‘That’s bad enough!’She drew her yo-yo.

Adrien touched her arm.‘Bug, you don’t know what he’s capable of.’

‘Only one way to find out.’She gave him a brave smile before leaping towards the rooftop, Gabriel backing up as she did so.‘Give it up, Gabriel!’

‘But I’ve only just started, Marinette.’He said her name very deliberately and brought the staff around, aiming it at the rooftop and discharging it as she landed, the roof giving way under her as though it didn’t exist at all, and she gasped as she fell, landing in the middle of the top floor apartment.

‘Dammit!’She ran to the window at the back of the room, hoping to be able to get behind Gabriel, jumping up to grab the edge of the roof and launching herself upwards to land on the roof behind him as he stood ready, no doubt expecting a frontal assault.That wasn’t what he got.Ladybug kicked him in the small of the back, staggering but not felling him, and she followed him, delivering another kick as he brought the staff around.

Ladybug attacked him with a flurry of blows using hands, feet, and yo-yo, keeping him on the defensive and his staff away.She was younger, smaller, more agile, but he still stood his ground, eventually realising her attacks were keeping him from using the power of the turtle miraculous.Instead of aiming directly at her he fired a green blast into the roof, causing the tile to act like a wave which raced at her.She flipped over it but it reached out and encased her ankle, pulling her out of the air to hit the roof solidly.Gabriel swung the staff around, pressing it into the back of Ladybug’s neck to hold her down, only to have it knocked aside a second later by Chat’s baton.

‘Keep your damn hands off her!’

‘I don’t think I have actually touched her.’Gabriel taunted.‘Not with my hands.’

‘You pedantic bastard!’He pulled his baton into two, pointing one at him threateningly.‘Just you and me!’

‘Chat, no!’Ladybug warned him as she got to her feet.‘Together.’

‘How are you both going to fight me when there’s a city of citizens to protect?’He pointed the staff off the roof where the crowd remained, the ground shaking dangerously.Chat was nearest to the edge of the roof with the gathered crowd and a glance showed the street cracking and rocking dangerously while Gabriel laughed.‘Your miraculous’ and this turns into less than a natural disaster.’

Ladybug hit him in the stomach with her shoulder while he was distracted, taking them both over the side of the building, hitting the street below as a piece of tarmac raised, throwing them both in different directions as Chat jumped down, helping a few of the citizens back to their feet.

‘You all need to evacuate the area!Now!’He commanded, but other than backing up they didn’t go far.

‘It won’t end there.’Gabriel growled as he rolled to his feet and aimed his staff into the distance.‘The miraculous’!’

‘It’s not that easy.’Ladybug threw her yo-yo, catching it around his staff as he fired another blast, the green power arcing towards the Eiffel Tower.

‘I can destroy the entire city with a wave of this staff!’

‘Not if we stop you!’Chat knocked him back with a swing of one of his batons, as in the distance the Eiffel Tower sank into the ground on one side.

The three traded blows, Gabriel taking every opportunity to disrupt the ground and surrounding buildings, throwing brickwork while tilting the tarmac to try and knock them off balance.It forced the surrounding crowd to back up, but still Gabriel used them as distractions, despite Tom, Sabine, and Fu trying to guide everyone away.

Chat turned after deflecting a blow, the floor springing up at an angle and he slid down it, claws in the tarmac to slow his progress, and by the time he sprang back up Gabriel had Ladybug on her knees, her yo-yo no longer in her hand.He swung the staff around but she caught it, bracing her arms as he tried to overcome her, but instead she dropped back, pulling him with her, flipping him onto his back and following through, not releasing the staff and landing straddling his body.

‘It’s over, Gabriel!’She pushed the staff down into his chest.

‘It’s not over until I say so.’He flexed his hands, the staff falling into two just like Chat’s baton, a blast of green light emanating from both and taking her in the chest, sending her through the wall surrounding Agreste mansion.

‘Hey!’

Ladybug raised her head to see her classmates flooding the area, surrounding Gabriel, and it was Chloe who had yelled at him, who stood between him and Ladybug, and she turned, a worried look on her face as she held her hand out to her.Ladybug took it, knowing what a fan Chloe was, her body aching from the ongoing fight, and got to her feet.

‘Are you alright, Marinette?’

‘I’m fine, thanks, Chlo…what did you call me?’She started as she stared at her.

‘Please, it’s all over online.’She waved her phone.‘And we’re all here to help.’

She looked around at their assembled friends as Chat deflected a blow from Gabriel, each offering her a smile.

Nino made his way to her.‘Have you seen Rena?’

‘She was using an illusion, she’s probably still recharging Trixx.We were a few streets away.’

‘What can we do to help?’Chloe asked.

‘Get the people out of here.Gabriel will use them against us.Use any means necessary.’

‘You heard her!Move!’Chloe yelled, marching to the nearest group of bystanders.

‘Can I go find Rena?’Nino asked and she gave him a soft smile.

‘Go.’She patted his shoulder, wondering where her yo-yo might have gone.

Gabriel pointed one part of the staff downwards, the ground shaking in what they could only liken to a powerful earthquake, only Chat, Ladybug, and Gabriel able to keep their feet in the sudden tremors that stopped as soon as they started.‘I am quite willing to destroy this city and everyone in it to get what I want, and not one of you will even realise anything is different once I do.’

‘You’re wrong.’Master Fu spoke up, Nathaniel helping him to his feet.‘The miraculous holders will know.’

‘And what is the word of two children against mine?’Gabriel laughed.

Ladybug smiled.‘Team Miraculous?.’

Each of their friends spoke, a kwami floating out of hiding from each teen before being pulled into their miraculous’.Flashes of different colour momentarily lit the area in a rainbow of lights, and in just moments the area was filled with more than a dozen other miraculous holders, each wearing a costume and mask representative to their kwami.

‘Tell us again how it’s your word against ours.’Chat said challengingly.

‘Get everyone to safety.’Ladybug said without taking her eyes off Gabriel.

‘I don’t think you understand.’Gabriel said as he swung the two parts of the staff.‘It will only be their word against mine if they survive.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because threatening their friends will go down well, Dick Douche!
> 
> TEAM MIRACULOUS!!! GO!!!!!


	110. Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel ups the stakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, here's another chapter!
> 
> I am currently starting chapter 115 and starting to tie up loose ends...but I don't want to go!!! I don't want it to end!!!!!!!! I have more ideas for other fics but this one, wow, this one just ran away with me! I'm definitely going to come back and visit them as they grown up though!!!

The ground shook so violently that both Ladybug and Chat had to lower their own centre of gravity, resting a hand on the ground for balance, even as it cracked further and tilted dangerously.

‘Get everyone out of here!’She yelled, and something seemed to click, like a line was drawn between her and the rest of her classmates, everyone coordinating perfectly, complimenting one another, working together, and she had a moment to realise this was the influence of the butterfly miraculous.Coordinating what amounted to an army under her control.

Gabriel brought the staff down again, green light illuminating the tarmac, and all around the area it began to rise up, taking humanoid forms almost eight feet tall.They filled the area, at least thirty, and she knew they had their work cut out for them.Gabriel was not going quietly.

Ladybug knew they had to clear the area, but the appearance of Gabriel’s own army changed the battle, and even as she thought it their classmates changed tactics, half engaging with the stone creatures while the other half continued the evacuation.Nathaniel, using the rabbit miraculous, helping citizens flee with Rose, Mylene, and Sabrina, who were using the pig, snake, and rooster respectively.Kim and Ivan, the dragon and ram, ploughing into the creatures, while Alix, Max, and Juleka, ox, dog, and tiger, drove them back.And in that moment she realised how much she loved her classmates, how much they had come to rely on one another, how well they worked despite their differences.

She turned in time to see Chat leap at Gabriel who swung his leg around, catching Chat in the chest and sending him tumbling back down the street and into one of the fissures caused by the ongoing quake.She set off at Gabriel as he turned, seeking her out, leaping over cracks and raising tarmac, and Gabriel smiled as he saw her descending on him, raising the two halves of his staff in readiness.Ladybug couldn’t wait to wipe the smug grin off Gabriel’s face, and she had deliberately overshot, going over his head to land in a crouch on a raised piece of the street and springing back before he could turn, hitting him in the back with her shoulder and knocking him to the ground and springing back to her feet.

‘Ladybug!’She turned to see Chloe, now dressed in the black and yellow formfitting costume of the bee miraculous, throwing her yo-yo to her from across the street.

She jumped and caught it.‘Thanks, Chloe!’

‘Please,’ she flipped her hair with as happy a smile as she had ever seen grace the blonde’s face, ‘call me Queen Bee.’

‘Of course.’Ladybug murmured with a small smile of her own, already throwing her yo-yo and snatching away half of Gabriel’s staff and bringing it to her hand as he got up.

‘That won’t stop me.’He growled, pointing what little staff he had left and pointing it at high wall surrounding Agreste mansion and destroying the base, the heavy brickwork tumbling towards the retreating citizens.

She threw her yo-yo, creating a net that held the wall away as the area was evacuated, but Gabriel had other ideas, aiming at the tarmac below her feet.

Chat pulled himself back out of the deep hole he had found himself in, looking over to see Ladybug sinking into the ground as though it were some thick liquid, her yo-yo outstretched and supporting the outer wall of his home as their friends helped innocents escape and fought the stone monsters all around them, and his father, as he watched, walked towards his partner, drawing back half of the staff as he did so in readiness.

Anger filled him as he raced forward; all the times Gabriel had sent akumas after them, all the times Ladybug, even Marinette, had been at risk, every one of their friends, so many victims, Madame Roche, the extremes he was willing to go to to harm those Adrien held dear, the fact he was willing to try and blow them up, to attack innocent people; all for one selfish purpose.Rage clouded his mind, his hand catching Gabriel’s wrist even as Ladybug brought up the other half of the staff in defence of the blow to come.

‘No.’Chat growled before throwing Gabriel backwards down the street and pursuing him.

Gabriel brought the staff around, striking him across the cheek but it barely moved him.Chat laid blow after blow into him, Gabriel first trying to return every strike Chat landed, and when that failed he went on the defensive, raising his arms until Chat finally kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

The last of the citizens were now clear of the wall and Ladybug retracted her yo-yo, throwing it at the nearest lamppost to pull herself from the viscous liquid, seeing Nino and Alya running towards the scene with Nathalie, and in Alya’s hand was the spotted can of expanding foam.With that she could right the mess Gabriel’s attack had made, but first she had to be sure he couldn’t keep doing so.Her attention turned to Chat Noir as he approached Gabriel, now prone on the floor and unarmed.Chat’s shoulders were set, his hands clenching and unclenching, and she knew something had pushed him to the edge, probably something Gabriel had said, perhaps even done, but this couldn’t end well.She jumped down and rushed towards them, leaping the holes and raised tarmac.

Chat grabbed the lapels of Gabriel’s suit one handed, his arm drawn back, hand in a fist, and Gabriel looked up into his son’s face, almost unrecognisable even with the mask, contorted with such rage he had never seen before.‘Shell down!’He yelled, dropping his transformation as Chat landed the first blow, Wayzz backing away rapidly as the tarmac creatures froze in place.

‘Chat!’Ladybug caught his arm as he drew it back again.‘Stop!Please, Adrien, stop!’He glared at her, his eyes almost glazed with anger as she put herself between them, her palm pressing to his cheek.‘Minou, look at me, it’s okay, it’s alright.I promise.’She kissed softly beside his lips then across his cheek to his ear, where she whispered; ‘I’m here, mon chevalier.’She felt the tension leave the muscles below her palm and was confident enough to let him go, his face now bearing a more settled expression.‘We put everything back, we turn him over to the authorities.’She said quietly before turning to Gabriel and taking his arm in her hand, pulling the miraculous from his wrist.

‘And the truth?’Chat gave her a serious look, his voice strained, his breathing heavy.‘When do I get that?’

‘In just a minute.’She assured him before turning to Alya.‘Here.’She held her hand out and her friend threw her the can.She immediately threw it in the air, power lancing out from it as all the damage around them was repaired, sighing as the cuts on her own body from their fight with Brokenhearted healed.‘Miraculous Ladybug.’She whispered, but turned to look down at Gabriel as she did so.‘Now’s the time you talk.’

Chat let him drop back to the floor as he glared down at him, his father’s steely gaze containing defiance, and he knew he wouldn’t give up any information, not voluntarily.‘He’s not going to tell us anything.He wouldn’t know the truth if it bit him on the ass.’

‘He will.’She raised her foot and put it against Gabriel’s throat, his eyes going wide as she applied just enough pressure to make breathing hard.‘I just threw my lucky charm, so any damage I do now, stays.I suggest you answer any questions honestly and quickly, because after the shit you’ve pulled in the last four years I will have no trouble crushing your voice box and letting him finish what he started.’She tilted her head towards Chat.‘So what’s it going to be?’

Gabriel sighed and nodded his head, Ladybug letting out a sigh of relief as she wasn’t sure she really had it in her to do what she had threatened, and she removed her foot, reached down, grabbed the back of Gabriel’s suit, and dragged him towards the now repaired gates of Agreste mansion before using her yo-yo to secure him to it.She took a moment to glance around, making sure everything was back to normal, and she saw her parents and Master Fu approaching from one side, Nino and Alya from the other.She shook her head marginally at their friends and they took the hint, nodding and backing away as the emergency services began to check those present.

‘Just give me a moment.Wayzz?’She touched Chat’s arm softly before going to Master Fu first, the kwami beside her, and offering him his miraculous.‘Here, this is yours.’

He nodded.‘I would like you to come and see me soon, Marinette.’

‘As soon as I can.’She promised and without another word he turned and walked away, leaving her to look at her parents; Tom giving her a look of disbelief, Sabine one of disapproval, with folded arms to match.‘I know this has to be something of a surprise, but I need to deal with this right now.We’ll talk later.’

‘Marinette.’Her mother said admonishingly.

‘No, Maman.’She said firmly.‘I’m Ladybug, this is who I am, and it’s who I need to be, just a little longer.’

‘I understand that,’ Sabine fixed her with a steely glare, ‘but can you at least assure me that you will tell Adrien he is welcome to stay with us as long as he needs, indefinitely if necessary?’

She paused as she realised that her parents weren’t chastising her, just ensuring that Adrien would be cared for.‘I will.’She nodded with a grateful smile and went back to the gates, Chat standing with one arm over his chest, his hand supporting the elbow on his other arm, hand pressed to his forehead.‘Chat.’She said his name quietly, and he looked up as she reached him.‘Are you sure you want to do this now?We can go down to the police station any time and…’

‘I need to know.’He rested his hands on her upper arms before sliding them down to take hers as he sighed.‘Will you stay with me?’

‘I wouldn’t be anywhere else.’She promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Adrien learns the truth. Also, Gabriel is a twat, but we knew that.


	111. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! Here's your first chapter for the day, maybe the only one as you're catching me up again, and I have to take both of my girls to the doctors. My eldest has had a lot of pain in her wrist over the last week and last night couldn't cut her own dinner up, and at lunchtime yesterday I got a call to pick up my youngest because she had subluxated both her knee and ankle. Her knee is quite swollen so off we go for major check-ups on both!

‘Claws in.’Chat Noir dropped his transformation and it was suddenly Adrien holding Ladybug’s hands, his face pained.‘If he’s going to tell me, it’s going to be to my face.’

She smiled sadly and released one of his hands, cupping his cheek with her palm.‘If you want to stop any time, tell me.’

‘I will.’He nodded before turning back to Gabriel.

‘Facing me without the mask, Adrien?’Gabriel said derogatorily.‘Are you sure that’s wise?Marinette has the right idea, hiding behind her alter ego.’

‘I’m not hiding.’She stated.‘If I drop it the yo-yo goes too, and right now that’s more important than what you think.’

‘Everything is more important than what he thinks.’Adrien said without taking his eyes off the man before them.

Gabriel laughed.‘After all these years of seeking my approval.’

‘I stopped trying to please you a long time ago.’

‘Really?Because it seemed you were still doing so…’

‘Stop!’Ladybug snapped.‘Tell him.’

‘Tell him what, specifically?’He gave her a challenging look.

‘I can step on your throat quite easily from here too.’She reminded him of her threat.‘Tell him about her.’

‘Her who?’

Ladybug ground her teeth, but it was Adrien who stepped forward, so she quickly raised her hand, pressing the back against his chest, stilling him.‘Don’t let him bait you.He’ll talk, or I’ll show you myself.’Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her, uncertain as to whether or not she was bluffing.‘I know.’

‘I knew someone had been in my atelier.’

‘Then spare us all a lot of time, and talk.’

Gabriel sighed and turned his attention back to Adrien, the man his son had become glaring at him with his arms folded.‘Your mother and I went on a trip…’

‘To Tibet, I know.’

‘But I suspect that’s all you know.’Gabriel snarked.‘We went there to find new fabrics and inspiration for my designs.Your mother loved the colourful stalls, the more ridiculous the trinket the better, but in particular one little stall caught her eye.Most of the items were overpriced, jewellery aimed at tourists, but amongst all the tat were three items that were different.Two brooches and a book filled with pictures, I’m sure you can work out what they were.’

‘The miraculous’ and the book of the guardians.Go on.’Adrien encouraged.

‘There must be a better place we can go to do this?’

‘Keep talking.’Adrien commanded.

Gabriel huffed out a sigh.‘Fine.Your mother bought the, thinking we could have a brooch each and the book could be for you.Stories of ancient heroes we were told, and even though we didn’t understand the writing within you mother was certain she could create stories to match the pictures to entertain you.She was quite excited at the prospect and decided to return to the hotel to go over her purchases.’He cleared his throat, fidgeting slightly, and when he spoke his tone was lower and full of emotion, his eyes downturned.‘When I returned to the hotel I found the door open, Emilie…’His voice trailed off for a moment as he composed himself.‘She was on the floor, bleeding.’

Adrien’s breath caught and he unfolded his arms, his face going pale, and Ladybug took his hand, offering him what comfort she could.

‘Someone had either followed her, or she disturbed them, they didn’t get away with anything.She was taken to the best hospital who ran a series of tests.They claimed nothing could be done for her, but I couldn’t, I won’t, believe it.’

Adrien stepped closer to him, his stomach churning, his heart in his throat.‘Won’t?You mean she’s..?’

‘She’s still alive.’Gabriel confirmed, his voice cracking.‘I have had everything done to sustain her, as even modern medicine cannot cure her.I was relying on the ultimate power to return to us what was lost.’

‘No, not us, you.To return her to you!’Adrien said angrily.‘You could have told me she was hurt, you could have let me in, but you shut me away and went on some stupid crusade that has affected every single citizen of Paris!You’re the most selfish, egotistical asshole ever to grace the face of this earth!You…’

‘Adrien.’Ladybug put herself between them, her back to Gabriel as she rested a hand on Adrien’s hip and forced him back two steps.‘He’s not worth this.You know the truth; he faked her disappearance and made some pretty shitty choices, but don’t let him bring you down to his level.’

‘There’s still time.’Gabriel spoke over them, and Ladybug felt Adrien tense under her hand.‘You can still give me your miraculous’, I can still bring her back.’

‘If you bring her back you lose someone else you love.’Ladybug turned again and fixed him with a glare.‘Did you even consider that?’

‘I know.’His eyes went to Adrien’s, still behind her.‘But it would be worth it.I would turn back time to before Tibet.We would not go, she would be safe, and we would be a family again.’

‘You would still lose Adrien, if you actually ever cared for him, that is!’

‘I love my son!’Gabriel snapped.

‘Enough to sacrifice him?’

‘We could start again.’Gabriel ignored her, speaking to Adrien.‘Me, you, your mother.We can be together.’

‘No.’Adrien shook his head.‘Even if that were true, I wouldn’t choose you.If these last few years have taught me anything it’s that you only care about yourself, and that there are people out there that love me, and not because of blood, not because I’m a good business opportunity.I wouldn’t trade what I have for the half life you had me living.Marinette and I, we’re soulmates, we’re the holders of the miraculous’ of creation and destruction, and it’s our job to stop psychopaths like you.’Adrien walked away, his hands in his pockets, and Ladybug was torn, knowing she needed to go after him, but equally needing to know Gabriel wasn’t going anywhere.

She beckoned to Lieutenant Raincomprix, who came forward with several officers.‘Secure him, I need to transform back.’

‘Of course, Ladybug.’He said, his eyes studying her as though looking to try and find Marinette in there, but she ignored it.

She oversaw Gabriel being cuffed before removing her yo-yo, turning to find Adrien all the way across the street, leaning on the fencing surrounding the entrance to the metro station.‘Spots off.’Her transformation fell as she reached him, Tikki going to Plagg who had been trying to comfort him, and leading him away so they could talk.‘Hey, minou.’She said quietly and was immediately engulfed in his arms, his body curving around her fully as he let out a shuddering sigh.‘I know it’s not okay, but it is over.’She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his jacket as he kissed her shoulder.

‘It is okay.There was never any outcome where we won and this didn’t hurt in one way or another.’His words were brave, but his voice was quiet, and she heard a lot of the boy he had been when they first met, the part he had tried to hide, the sad, lonely boy who just wanted a friend, a normal life.He would never have that, not after these events, but he did have her.

‘Maman and Papa want you to come live with us.’

Her soft words were enough of a reality check to make him lean back and look at her with complete adoration in his wounded eyes.‘They said that?’

She nodded as he cupped her cheek.‘They did.’

‘And what about you?’

‘I’d love you to come live with us.’She smiled softly.

‘Me too.’He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her as though she might break, as though she were the most precious thing in his world.It was only when she tasted his tears that she realised he was crying.

She broke the kiss and wiped tenderly at his cheeks.‘I know it doesn’t feel like it, but it will all work out, mon chevalier.We stopped him, and we’re together, that’s what matters.’

‘Princess.’He murmured, unable to say much more as he gazed into her eyes, but they shifted to just behind him.‘What is it?’

‘Just people.’She sighed.‘Raincomprix, he has Nathalie with him.What do we do about her?’

‘She’s an accessory, at best.She must have known what he was doing.She can’t just be let go like a normal akuma victim.She needs questioning, just to start with.’

‘I’ll handle it.’She smiled, going to her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.‘Lieutenant.’She nodded to him as she approached.‘Mademoiselle Sancoer.’

‘Mademoiselle Sancoer asked to speak with you, Lady…uh…’

‘Marinette is fine.’She gave him a reassuring smile before dropping it entirely and turning to Nathalie.‘What do you want?’

‘I wanted to speak with you, and Adrien.’

‘Adrien doesn’t really want to talk to anyone right now.’She said defiantly.

‘I can’t say I blame him.’Nathalie sighed.‘I will tell the police everything they need to know, and I’m sorry things got this bad.’

‘So am I.’

‘I never thought anyone would get hurt.’Nathalie said regretfully.‘And it was nothing personal.’

‘I’m sure.’Marinette replied, something about Nathalie’s words making her feel on edge, though she couldn’t place why.

‘I know what I did was wrong, that doing it all for him, was wrong.’She stepped forward and embraced Marinette, much to her surprise, her lips close to the younger woman’s ear.‘But now that’s over, I have nothing left to lose, do I?’Marinette didn’t know what she meant, other than it couldn’t be good, and Nathalie smiled as she stepped back.‘At least I have this.’Marinette followed her eyes, finding the hilt of a knife protruding from her own abdomen.Her gaze met Nathalie’s again, the satisfaction in them frightening.

‘Help.’Marinette breathed as reality let her pain receptors in on the situation, looking desperately at Raincomprix as she staggered back a step, her hand pressing to the cause of the pain despite her whole body trembling, her heart too loud and too fast in her ears as blood flowed rapidly between her fingers.

Adrien had turned side on to the exchange, aware of what was going on without fully taking it in, but when Marinette took a stuttering step back he knew something was wrong.His heart sank into his stomach as he rushed forward, Raincomprix glancing between the two women before grabbing for Nathalie and bundling her to the ground, yelling for medics.Marinette’s legs gave as Adrien reached her, catching her and lowering her to the ground, cradling her against him, her lips still mouthing for help as he glanced her over.

‘Mari, no!’Panic flooded him as fast as the blood poured from her wound, her body jerking in pain as she looked up at him.‘Stay with me, princess, don’t do this, don’t go!’

‘Son, move aside!’He resisted the words at first, until a paramedic appeared on each side of him, encouraging him away so they could work on her.

‘Chaton.’She whispered as he pushed himself back, his tears of anger replaced with worry and fear were the last thing she saw as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I did it again!
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> sorrynotsorry!!!!


	112. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is your advance warning! Until I catch up a bit more you're going to have to be content with one chapter a day! I've just started chapter 116 but you're catching me up faster than I can write!
> 
> Thank you to everyone too who asked about my girls! The youngest has had her injuries noted in her records and is much better this afternoon. She is planning on returning to school tomorrow. The eldest has been seen by the doctor and they think she has ligament damage so she has to keep up with painkillers, wear a splint, and to rest her wrist for now, which should be fun as she is right handed and that's the injured one! I'm looking forward to a quiet day some time this week!

Adrien sat by the side of the hospital bed in the clothes he had put on more than twenty-four hours ago.Marinette was fine, would be fine, the knife wound was mostly superficial, a small nick in her intestines had required surgical intervention, but other than a small scar by her belly button she wouldn’t even have anything to show for it.Adrien was happy with that outcome, as happy as he could be, but other than reassurances that she had responded well in recovery she had yet to wake.Tom and Sabine had gone for coffee where they were meeting Alya and Nino to give them an update.The young couple wouldn’t leave until they were sure she was alright, and most of the press from every agency in Paris, even the international press, were camped outside.

The kwamis, Nooroo included, were curled up together, asleep on Marinette’s lap, staying close just as Tikki and Plagg had when she collapsed at Agreste mansion, hoping some sort of energy would help her heal.

He looked at her laying in the white sheets, her dark hair framing her pale features, her lashes a stark contrast upon her cheeks.She seemed so small and fragile, lying there.It made his heart ache to think of her being hurt, to think of the lengths Nathalie had gone to, how much she had known over the years, and now she would rot in jail, just like his father.

Marinette made a small humming noise, her head moving in the pillows before a soft sigh fell from her lips and her eyes opened, her heavy lids closing again almost immediately.

‘Hey, princess.’He said quietly, sitting forward and taking her hand as her eyes fluttered open again, seeking him out.

‘Hey.’She said hoarsely as she gave a small smile.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘I don’t know.’She closed her eyes as he brushed her hair away from her face, not because it needed it but because he could.‘What happened?’

Adrien stood and sat by her hip, leaning down and kissing first her forehead, then temple, then down her cheek until he could press one to her lips.‘How much do you remember?’

‘Not much after…’She sighed as he nuzzled her face with his nose.‘Nathalie stabbed me, didn’t she?’

He nodded slightly.‘She did.She and Gabriel are behind bars.’

‘Gabriel?’She gave him a curious look.

‘He ceased being my father when he started all this, it just took me a long time to realise it.’Adrien admitted and she sighed sadly.

‘I’m sorry you lost so much.’

‘I gained a lot more.’He kissed her again.‘I need to send a message to your parents to let them know you’re awake.They were meeting Alya and Nino in the cafeteria.’

‘It would be nice to be able to talk to them properly.’She pushed with her hands to sit up, realising she had a cannula in her hand running to two bags of liquid on a pole on the opposite side of the bed to Adrien.

‘Yeah, you needed fluids, plus antibiotics, because someone’s feet got infected.’Adrien gave her a knowing look as he operated the electric bed to help her sit up then rearranged her pillows.

‘Oh.’She blushed faintly.‘That would explain why they hurt so much.’

‘They’ll heal in no time.’He straightened the sheets over her which disturbed the kwamis.

Plagg groaned as Tikki’s head raised sleepily, her eyes immediately falling on her chosen.‘Marinette!’She gasped, flying up to her face and hugging her cheek tightly.‘I was so worried!’

‘I’m okay.’She closed her eyes, enjoying the affection before they flew open again.‘Wait, I am okay, right?’

Adrien chuckled.‘You’re fine, princess.A few soluble stitches both inside and out but good as new.Your folks are on their way back up.’He put his phone back on the tall cabinet beside the bed, which was when she noticed the flowers, balloons, and cards.Every conceivable surface, even the floor, had baskets and vases of flowers with cards tucked in between, a dozen balloons in the corner with different variations on the theme of get well soon.

‘Whoa.’

‘Everyone was worried about you.’Tikki sighed in relief as Plagg drifted up sleepily to float before her.‘Even him.’

‘Don’t believe her.’Plagg waved his hand dismissively as Nooroo joined them.

‘Hi, Nooroo, and don’t worry, Plagg, I won’t.’Marinette laughed, but it made her cough, which in turn made her stomach twinge painfully and she flinched.

‘You okay?’Adrien eyed her warily.

She nodded.‘Just a little tender.’

‘You’re certain?’

‘Certain.’

‘Good, because before your parents get here I have to ask you something.’He settled by her hip again, taking both of her hands.‘Gabriel isn’t talking to the cops, at least nothing of too much use, not yet, but you said if he didn’t talk about my mother, you’d show me yourself.Do you know where she is?’

She nodded.‘I found out by accident, but I know.’

‘Would you show me?’He asked tentatively.

‘Of course.’She reached up and stroked his cheek.‘We may need a few things too, people that is.’

‘Is she…?’

‘She’s alive.’She assured him.‘But unconscious, a coma or something.It might be easier to show you.’

‘As soon as you’re well enough?’

‘I promise.’

The door opened and her parents came in, carrying takeout coffee cups.

‘Marinette.’Sabine put her coffee on the table at the end of bed and hugged her before moving aside for Tom.‘How are you feeling?’

‘Okay, I think.A little sore.’

‘That’s only to be expected.’Tom said.

Sabine shook her head and gave her a wholehearted look of parental despair.‘At least now we know why you were never where you were supposed to be.’

‘Sorry, Maman.’She said quietly.

‘Sorry?Why are you sorry?’Tom laughed.‘We just found out the reason you were late and often MIA is because you’re the hero of Paris!That’s a pretty good excuse, if you ask me!’

‘But, aren’t you mad I lied to you for all this time?’She asked in confusion.

‘Sweetheart,’ her maman started, ‘we have just had a front row seat to how badly it can go when someone knows your identity and the wrong people know who to use against you.We can’t fault you for that.’

‘You’re heroes.’Tom added.‘And we’re proud of you both.’

‘Thank you, Tom.’Adrien offered him his hand, which he shook, Sabine coming around the bed and embracing him briefly.

‘You don’t need to thank us, Adrien.You’re one of the family now, if what these little cuties have told us is true.’She pointed to the kwamis.

‘I keep telling you, I’m not cute.’Plagg complained as Marinette’s eyes went wide at just how surreal this was.

‘Sure you do.’Sabine said in a cutesy voice before tickling him under his chin in a way that had him roll his eyes back and purr.

‘Did I bang my head?’Marinette asked quietly.

‘No, you didn’t.’Adrien laughed.

‘Why do you ask?’Sabine frowned.

‘Because I feel like I’m in some weird parallel universe where everyone knows who we are and it’s all okay.’

‘The truth is sometimes stranger than fiction, Bug.’He smiled, raising her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK!!!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!?! NO CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!


	113. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is discharged and takes Adrien to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!
> 
> So, here we go, Adrien finally gets to see his mum again! I don't think this is as tear-jerking as I thought it would be, but maybe I'm pain addled this morning! All the same, bring a tissue just in case!

Marinette was discharged the next evening, the hospital allowing her to leave via the roof with Chat Noir.She was unable to risk running the rooftops herself due to the pain in her stomach, but she transformed even though Chat carried her.There was a media circus waiting for them downstairs and at least this way they avoided most of it.He dropped down into the courtyard of Agreste mansion, unseen by anyone and, having set her back on her feet, they removed their transformations as they approached the front door hand in hand.

‘It’s weird, knowing there’s no one here.’Adrien said as he used the key the locksmith had provided him with once he realised he had no way to get back in.No legitimate way.‘Normally there’s someone.Gabriel was always here, Nathalie too.Then there was the staff.’He sighed.‘I guess I have to think about that.People are going to lose their jobs.’

‘Adrien, no one expects you to take over where things left off.’She assured him as he turned on the lights.‘Things will be very different, not to mention so many things will have to be investigated before anything is released into your name.Just try not to worry about it until we know what’s going on.’

He nodded, leading her towards the stairs, the three kwamis following silently behind them.‘I know.There’s just so much to consider.’

‘Which is why Maman suggested you hire a lawyer.’She reminded him.

‘All the same, I don’t think they’ll have a clue when it comes to a case like this.I don’t think anyone does.’

‘They’ll still do whatever is in your best interest.’

Adrien sighed.‘We still have a long road ahead of us, don’t we, Bug?’

‘It doesn’t matter how long the road is, minou, just that we walk it together.’She smiled.

‘My poetic princess.’He raised her hand and kissed it as they reached the door to the atelier and he sighed.

‘It’s okay, I’m here.’She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He nodded and opened the door, the kwamis rushing ahead to the painting, Nooroo looking around nervously.

‘It’s okay, Nooroo.’Tikki said as she hugged him.

‘It’s still very fresh.’He sighed as the chosen stopped before the large golden image of Emilie Agreste.

‘She’s really back there?’Adrien asked, his voice low.

‘She is.’

‘For all these years she was right here.’

Marinette heard the trepidation in his voice and turned to look at him.‘Adrien, if you can’t do this…’

‘I can do this.’He reached out and pulled the painting outwards on its hinges.‘Do your thing, guys.’

Tikki flew through the safe and operated the mechanism to pop it open, revealing the tunnel beyond.

‘This is why you said make sure our phones are charged.’He pulled it out of his pocket, turning on the torch.

‘It’s lit at the bottom, and I assume there’s a light for the stairs somewhere, but I have no idea where.’

‘We’ll figure it out.’He looked into the dark tunnel ahead of them.‘I guess this is it.’

‘This is it.’She released his hand and stepped through into the tunnel before turning and offering it again.‘Do you trust me?’

‘Not if this makes me Princess Jasmine.’He narrowed his eyes at her as Plagg cackled.

‘Told you you were a Disney Princess.’

‘Shut up.’He said, taking her hand and stepping inside.

They walked down the stairs together, the only sound that of their footsteps echoing around the empty tunnel, and they soon reached the large door at the bottom.Marinette stepped forward, resting her hand on the surface and turning back to Adrien.

‘Are you sure you’re ready?’

‘I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this, but I am ready for some closure.’He smiled bravely.

She nodded, not knowing what else to say, and pushed the doors open.Adrien clicked off the torch and pocketed his phone as he stepped past her, looking at the gloomy high ceilinged room, the sparse wall lights offering little in the way of illumination, the majority of it coming from the far end of the room, shining upon a large collection of plants, and in the centre sat a white cradle, just like she had described, the occasional beep sounding from it.She came alongside him silently, looking at him sympathetically as he stared straight ahead, and as she watched he swallowed hard, holding his hand out to her without looking.She took it and he pulled her nearer, so their arms were pressed together, and he spoke in a hushed tone that still echoed in the cavernous room.

‘Mari…I’m scared.’

‘Oh, Adrien.’She whispered, pulling on his hand so he faced her before taking him in her arms.‘It’s okay to scared, and it’s okay if you don’t want to do this now.You don’t have to.’

‘I want to.’He murmured, his face tucked into the curve of her neck as he held her tightly.‘I need to know, I need to see her, but…’His voice broke off and he shuddered in her arms.

She leant back, keeping one arm around him and their bodies close as she pressed her palm to his cheek, the starting of tears in his eyes.‘It’s okay to be scared, Adrien, it’s okay to be upset, and whatever happens I’m here.’

He nodded, closing his eyes and forcing his tears back down as he took a deep breath.‘Will you take me to her?’

She nodded, knowing this was his compromise, trusting her to lead him to what lay ahead and to stay by his side.She took his hand again and started forward, Adrien coming with her under his own steam, more needing her to lead him than to take him, and she was happy to do so.

The beeping noise grew louder as they approached, a steady sound as rhythmic as their feet on the metal gantry, until finally they stopped at the end.

‘It’s really her.’Adrien whispered as he looked down on the still form of his mother, a face he thought he would never see again, as perfect as the last time he saw her.‘She looks like she’s sleeping.’

‘She does.’Marinette agreed as he finally released her hand and walked around the side to be closer.‘She’s beautiful.’

He nodded, his throat constricting as the first sob left him, his hand pressing against the clear barrier between them.Marinette approached him slowly, resting her hand on his back as he stood and cried, everything that had happened finally finding an outlet.He sank down to the floor, bringing Marinette with him and pulling her into his lap, burying his head against her as he held onto her tightly.Marinette didn’t speak, she simply stroked his hair, her cheek rested against his temple, as he cried until he was dry.

Marinette lost track of how long they sat for, and eventually he sat back, wiping at the skin on his face that felt tight from his tears.‘I’m okay.’He said, his voice hoarse.

‘It’s a lot to take in.’She stroked his face softly.‘It’ll take a lot of getting used to.’

He nodded.‘I guess I need to figure out what to do with her.’

‘ _We_ need to figure it out.’She reminded him.‘You’re not alone, and I’m sure Maman and Papa will help any way they can too.’

‘Thank you.’He leant in and kissed her briefly.‘You’ve made everything so much easier than it could have been.’

‘It’s my pleasure, minou.’

‘Let’s go home, tell your parents about…this, see if we can figure out what to do.’

She nodded, moving to get out of his lap but he stood with her in his arms then put her feet back on the floor, not willing to immediately let her go.He took one last look at his mother, so peaceful and serene, and kissed two of his fingers before pressing them to the glass.

‘Bye, Mom.’He said quietly before they walked away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who asked after my girls! Both are improving and that's enough for me right now!!


	114. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk with Tom and Sabine about matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another day, another chapter! Just a short one but still important nonetheless! I am still plodding through the loose ends we have to work through but I will get there eventually! If I feel comfortable enough I'll post another chapter later, but we'll see!
> 
> My girls are doing good, little Boo is on less medication for her knee/ankle although is still struggling to take weight fully on her leg for long. Rhi-Rhi is just a trooper who is still helping me around the house because she's awesome! Thank you to everyone for your well-wishes, they honestly mean the world to me!

‘I guess we have to start with a medical company.Doctors, specialists.’Tom suggested as they sat eating dinner in the living area above the patisserie.

Adrien nodded.‘There must be records of this all being set up, of who made the…pod?’He looked at Marinette questioningly.

‘Let’s call it a bed.’She smiled at him as she passed him a dish.

‘Bed, I prefer that.’He returned her smile.‘Someone provided it.’

‘But they might not remember.’She reminded him gently.‘If Gabriel akumatized them to get what he wanted the only ones who might know the truth are him and Nathalie.I think our first priority has to be to get her to a hospital.’

Adrien nodded.‘I just want to do what’s best for her, whatever that means.’

Marinette took his hand where it rested on the countertop between them.She knew he wasn’t just being practical, but brave too, and she loved him all the more for it.‘We’ll do it tomorrow…damn.’She huffed out a breath.‘We have school.’

‘After what the two of you have been through you deserve at least a week off.’Sabine remarked.‘There’s a long road still to travel in the aftermath of what’s happened, and while you’ll both be happy to get back to some semblance of normality no one is expecting you to just pick up where you left off on Friday.Take some time.You’ve both been working towards this for what?Four years now?Enjoy the break, because this isn’t really over, not yet.’

‘Yes, Maman.’Marinette dutifully replied.

‘Thanks, Sabine.’Adrien smiled.‘I know you’re right.’

‘Good.’She nodded.‘And both of you know that you can come to us.No more running around at night without letting us know that you’re going first, and don’t say you didn’t because we all know you did.’

Tom chuckled.‘I think things are a little different now, seeing as how everyone knows who they are, and that the akumas have stopped.Right?’

‘Right.’Adrien looked at Marinette, who was studying her food carefully.‘Right, Mari?’

‘Maybe.’She looked between them all.‘If Master Fu wants the miraculous’ back then we’re no longer Ladybug and Chat Noir, but if he wants us to keep them…’

‘Why would he want you to keep them?’Sabine narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.‘Hawk Moth is gone.’

‘It was never just about Hawk Moth, Maman.’She sighed.‘We’ve done more than just defeat akumas, and if Paris still needs us then I’m not going to voluntarily give it up.It doesn’t matter that people know who we are, what matters is that we’re still there.’

‘Okay.’Sabine shrugged and went back to her food.‘As long as we’re clear.’

‘That’s it?’Marinette felt almost disappointed she hadn’t had to fight harder.‘No arguments?No demanding we quit and go back to being just a couple of regular students again?’

‘You’ve survived the last four years just fine without us adding additional pressure to you, I’m sure you can continue to do so with our blessing just as easily as you did without it.’

Marinette smiled broadly at her maman.‘Yeah, we can.’

‘Good.After dinner I would like the two of you in bed at a decent time, because I’m sure you already have plans for tomorrow.’She looked between them, Marinette and Adrien sharing a glance.

‘The police want to see us and I need to go and see Master Fu.’

‘And I’d like to go see Chloe.’Adrien added.

‘Then please try and get some sleep.’Sabine said firmly.

‘We will.’They promised, both feeling tired, but neither one sure they would be able to do as asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Bedtime!


	115. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk as they unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning all! It's a bright, sunny morning here in jolly old blighty! I'm nipping to the store in a little while with my own mumma then it will be back to writing again! In the meantime, enjoy!

‘It’s weird, isn’t it?’Marinette said as they unpacked the bags they had packed while at Agreste mansion.They had only grabbed essentials, having to leave a lot of things behind, including Marinette’s computer.‘To think it’s over?’

‘The fight.’He nodded.‘Yeah, it is.I feel like we got closure on some matters but opened a hundred other cans of worms.’

‘Or in this case, caterpillars.’She remarked as she beckoned him over.‘Here.’

‘What?’He came over to her by her closet.

‘I cleared you a drawer.I mean I’ll clear more when I have time, but for now there’s a drawer and hanging space for you.’

‘We could have done that tomorrow.’He said, but couldn’t hide how pleased he was.

She shrugged.‘I don’t want you to feel like you’re living out of a bag.This can be your home now.If you want, that is.The offer is open ended.’

‘I’d like that.’He smiled warmly.‘And I’m starting to realise that home isn’t always a place.Sometimes it’s a person.’

She blushed faintly.‘I guess you’re right.’

‘I know I’m right.’

They shared a look for several moments before Plagg interrupted them.‘Well, if you two are done batting your eyelids at one another could you hurry up and unpack?I want to sleep and the lighting in here is too bright.’

‘Close your eyes, that’ll make it dark.’Adrien replied, but went back to his bags anyway as Marinette took her wash bag into the bathroom.

‘Not dark enough.’

‘Quit moaning, we’re nearly done.’

‘Do you have any idea how tiring it is doing multiple cataclysms in a small space of time?’He complained.

‘I have no doubt you’re going to tell us.’Adrien groaned.

‘Very tiring!’Plagg stated.

‘Plagg?’Tikki said sweetly from her cubby where she was making room for him and Nooroo, who was watching the exchange with amusement.

‘What, spots?’

‘Shut up.’

Plagg sighed.‘Whatever you say.’

‘I had no idea it was that easy to shut you up.’Adrien remarked as he went to the closet with a handful of shirts, calling to Marinette.‘I brought you something.A couple of somethings actually.’

‘What did you bring?’She frowned at him as she came back into the room.

‘First off, here.’He handed her another of his shirts.‘I’ve kind of got to liking seeing you in them.’

‘Silly possessive kitty.’She laughed as she took it from him.

‘And, this.’He went back to his bags and took out another black item, unfolding it and holding it up for her to see.

‘Adrien.’She sighed as he presented her with the biker style jacket he had loaned her when they went out to dinner together.

‘And you can’t say you won’t take it, because it’s yours.I never took it back because it belongs with you.Plus, in all honesty, screwing Gabriel out of a few thousand euros sounds pretty good about now.’

She shook her head with a laugh.‘Alright, you’ve got me, it does sound good.Thank you.’She took it from him and draped it on her mannequin.‘What do you think will happen with the company?’

It was Adrien’s turn to sigh.‘I don’t know.I hope it will keep running, maybe defer to the board until I’m old enough to take over, I guess.’

She turned and gave him a concerned look.‘I didn’t think you wanted to be involved in fashion, if you had choice?’

‘I didn’t want to just keep modelling.’He corrected her.‘But those two weeks of work placement were pretty eyeopening.I have options, or I can just let the company continue under the board if I want to do something else.I don’t know.And we have our exams coming up, the end of school.’

‘We don’t need to think about that now.’She went and took his hand.‘If you ask me I think we deserve a break, maybe we should take a year out?That way we’d get a chance to actually concentrate on picking options, rather than worrying that everything we do is overshadowed by akumas.’

‘That’s not a bad idea.’He grinned.‘Maybe we could travel.’

‘Maybe.’She said as she realised they really could do anything, within reason.There was nothing holding them back any more.She picked up the shirt where she had left it on the chaise.‘I’m going to get into this and ready for bed.The last few days have been pretty full on.’

‘The last three weeks have been pretty full on.’He reminded her.‘And we do need to try get some rest.’

She nodded her agreement before going into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar as she changed and cleaned her teeth while Adrien finished what he was doing.

‘I’m going to go turn down the bed and…yeah.’Marinette said when she reemerged.

‘Alright.I’ll be with you in a few minutes.’

‘No rush.I’m not going anywhere.’She waited until he closed the door to go and pull back the covers before laying on the side furthest from the ladder, looking up at the boarded skylight.That, along with the front doors of the patisserie, would be replaced in time, but it made her bed feel dark and enclosed.She was used to looking up at the sky, now she felt trapped.She stood up and pushed the skylight open, pulling herself up just enough to sit on the edge.It was cold, the winter wind biting both at her bare skin and through the t-shirt, but she gave a satisfied sigh as she looked at the sky above.The stars were mostly masked by the lights that the city was famous for but it was comforting somehow, familiar and constant.

‘Who’s causing a draft?’Plagg’s cranky voice came from below and she laughed softly before dropping back down and closing the skylight behind her.

‘Sorry, Plagg.’She called as she sat back down crosslegged.

‘What’s he complaining about now?’Adrien asked as he came up the ladder wearing lounge pants, his chest bare.

‘I opened the skylight for a minute.’She explained as she glanced up.‘It feels really confined with it blocked off.’

‘It’s surprising how much light one little window can give.’He agreed as he crawled onto the bed, sitting facing her with his back to the pillows.

‘It’s what you get used to, right?’She shifted to sit beside him so he arranged the covers over them before settling on his side.

‘Right.’He agreed.

‘And I’m complaining about having a skylight out when you’re not even in your own bed.’She offered him an apologetic smile.

‘You haven’t been in your own bed for a lot longer.’He held his arm out for her and she clicked off the light on the shelf above the bed and snuggled into his embrace.

‘No, but…’

He silenced her with a kiss.‘No buts.You’re my home, remember?’

‘I won’t forget.’She sighed contentedly, her fingers absently stroking the skin on his waist.

His lips brushed hers again in a soft touch that did more to her than she could have imaged, even given how sore she still was from the wound Nathalie inflicted she couldn’t deny what her body thought it wanted.He rolled enough that she lay on her back, his palm sliding over her side as the kiss grew deeper, more probing, but as his hand reached her waist she flinched and groaned in pain.

‘Sorry.’She murmured as they parted and he looked down at her worriedly.‘I still hurt.’

‘It’s okay, princess.’He smiled at her in the darkness.‘I forgot, although how I don’t know.’

‘Because all your blood vacated your brain?’She suggested.

‘You’re just a distraction.’He kissed her again quickly before laying back and pulling her with him, her head nestled on his shoulder once more.

‘So it’s my fault?’She laughed.

‘Kind of.I don’t want to call it blame, not even fault, but you’re too tempting.’

‘I think it’s just you who finds that.’She yawned.

‘I’m happy with it just being me.’He replied, kissing her hair, knowing it wasn’t true that it was just him, not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks go as always to the wonderful LW for reminding me why we couldn't have more smut just yet!


	116. Regarding Nooroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Another chapter, look at that! I've just started writing 120 and still not finished with all the loose ends, but the sequel (which will probably take me a lot longer to get out) is starting to take shape, so we are definitely not done with these dorks yet!
> 
> It's a bank holiday (public holiday) here in the UK today, the sun is shining and I'm hoping to get a little writing done before my mum comes over for dinner!

‘Can’t sleep?’

Adrien looked up at the unfamiliar voice high pitched voice.He had been laying looking up at the ceiling, his mind replaying what had happened, returning to his mother time and again.He hadn’t realised he wasn’t the only one awake.

‘Nooroo?’He whispered as he sat up.Marinette had rolled over some time ago meaning he didn’t disturb her when he crawled to the end of the bed, finding the kwami looking out of the round window.‘What are you doing awake?’He came down the steps as quietly as he could.

‘The same as you, I suspect.’The kwami sighed.

‘A lot has happened, huh?’Adrien sat on the chaise and Nooroo floated over to him, sitting on the raised edge.

‘An awful lot.A good many of them my fault.’He sighed.

‘You can’t blame yourself.’Adrien said as he studied the disheartened kwami.‘You were forced to do what you did.’

‘It doesn’t lessen my guilt any.’

‘Is there any way you could have got out and warned anyone?’Adrien asked.

Nooroo finally looked up at him.‘I couldn’t.I was forbidden from leaving the room behind the theatre.’

‘And who forbid you?’Adrien prompted.

Nooroo paused, knowing Adrien already knew the answer to that.‘Your father, Gabriel.Hawk Moth.’

‘So he didn’t give you a choice?’Nooroo shook his head.‘Then it’s not your fault.Both of us spent a long time doing whatever he told us; me as his son, you as his kwami; and if we blame ourselves because of his crappy decisions then he still has a hold over us, and I for one don’t intend on letting him have that.’

‘You raise a valid point.’Nooroo nodded thoughtfully.‘I would not have served him by choice.’

‘Then there you go.’Adrien held a hand out to him.‘You didn’t have a choice.We’re both free now, and I plan on making the most of that.’

Nooroo let out a sigh and gave the most genuine smile Adrien had seen him wear thus far.‘You’re absolutely right.Plagg said you were a smart boy.It’s nice to see this time he wasn’t just bragging.’

‘Plagg said that?’Adrien glanced over to where his kwami was snoring gently beside Tikki.

‘He’s very proud of you and likes you very much, regardless of what his brash exterior might show.’

‘Good to know.’Adrien smiled, knowing even if Plagg couldn’t tell him that he was proud of him that he knew anyway.

‘What do you think will happen now?’Nooroo asked.‘With the miraculous’?Tikki tells me they were all given to your friends.’

‘Most of them, as it was an emergency.I suspect Mari and I will be going around and collecting them.You know she’s going to take you to Fu tomorrow?’He nodded.‘Then you’ll probably know before I do.’

‘Aren’t you going to see Fu too?’

‘I was going to see my friend, Chloe.She was the one with the bee miraculous.She lost a lot this weekend too.’

‘Then perhaps asking Fu whether she is to keep Pollen before you see her would be wise.’

‘Pollen?Is that the bee kwami?’He checked.

Nooroo nodded.‘Would it not be better to see once her armed with the information than to have to return at a later date?’

‘I guess so.’He admitted.They sat in silence for a moment.‘Did he, uh, did he take care of you?’Adrien asked tentatively.‘You know, give you the right food when you needed it and stuff?’

‘He always provided sustenance.’

‘That wasn’t what I asked.’Adrien said knowingly.

Nooroo sighed.‘He was not a fan of my tastes.’

‘He’s not a fan of most things.’Adrien said before pressing his hand to his mouth to hide his yawn.‘Things are different now.You get what you want to eat, don’t be afraid to ask for anything.’

‘Thank you, Adrien, but I imagine I will be returning to my miraculous tomorrow.’

‘You think so?’He frowned.

‘The danger is over and I have no chosen.’Nooroo said as a matter of fact.‘It is the way of things.’

‘All the more reason for us to make sure you get some of what you like for breakfast.What’s your preference?’

‘I’ve always been partial to vinegar.’

Adrien gave him a puzzled look.‘You just want vinegar?’

‘Sorry.’Nooroo laughed softly.‘I like the pickles you get in vinegar.’

‘Pickles.’Adrien said with realisation.‘I’m pretty sure that’s doable.’

‘You should go back to bed.’Nooroo encouraged him.‘You both need and deserve sleep.’

‘I’ll try if you will.’Adrien said as he got to his feet.

‘I’ve been alone for so long the kwami pile is alien to me.’He floated back up with a smile.‘But I believe it is something I could get used to again.’

‘Goodnight, Nooroo.’He said as he retreated towards the steps up to the bed again.

‘Goodnight, Chat Noir.’He bowed his head and returned to where the other two kwamis slept.

Adrien slipped between the covers to find Marinette had rolled over again, her body now faced towards him, and he smiled as he settled down.

‘We have pickles in the fridge.’She murmured quietly with a small smile.

‘You heard that?’

‘Bits of it.’She snuggled into his chest.‘Ow.’

‘Still sore?’

‘Mhm.’She replied with her eyes closed.

‘You want me to get you some painkillers?’

She shook her head.‘I just moved wrong.It’s okay.’

‘Certain?’

‘Yup.’

‘I love you.’

‘Love you too.’She sighed happily as she dozed back off and the gentle sound of her breathing soon lulled Adrien into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the heroes go to see Master Fu


	117. Tea is good for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go to see Master Fu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sneaky update before I sleep! How about that!!!
> 
> I'm on chapter 122 now and things are slowly starting to come together!

‘This is ridiculous.’Marinette looked over the edge of the balcony at the crowd below.Tom and Sabine hadn’t reopened the bakery with all that was going on but there were more people here than even on their busiest days.The street was filled with members of the public and reporters, virtually surrounding the front of the patisserie and then some.‘Maybe we should call the police and see if they can do crowd control.’

‘Or we can just lose them over the rooftops.’Adrien suggested from where he sat in the lawn chair with a coffee in his hands.

‘We shouldn’t have to sneak away.’She frowned.

‘Are you just mad that you can’t sneak anywhere at the moment?’He smiled at her knowingly as he rested his cup on the box beside him.

‘Shut up.’She pouted.

‘Aw, princess.’He caught her hand as she headed back towards the skylight.‘It’s okay.You’ll be healed in no time.’

‘I know.’She sighed as he gently positioned her in his lap.‘But I feel like we’re going to be hounded now they know who we are, which means anyone we know will be too.’

‘Their interest will wane after a while, Bug, it always does.Look at the hysteria when _Adrien The Fragrance_ was released.’

She laughed.‘Oh my gosh, I forgot about that!Hiding in the fountain together.’

‘You running around Paris determined to help me even though you were in your pyjamas.’He kissed her cheek.

‘You throwing yourself off a damned skyscraper.’

‘I knew you’d catch me.’He nuzzled her cheek.

‘I’ll always catch you.’She sighed.‘But what are we going to do about getting to Fu’s?’

‘I told you, I’ll carry you.’To make the point he stood with her in his arms, surprising her, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.‘Plagg?Tikki?Nooroo?’He called, the kwamis flying out of the skylight a moment later.‘Claws out!’

Marinette huffed out another sigh as she watched Adrien become Chat, knowing she was in no condition to run across the rooftops with him, but someone was bound to see them no matter which guise she took on, so she decided to remain as she was and trust him to get them there safely if not secretly.Tikki and Nooroo settled in her lap and he gave her one last kiss before setting off.

By some miracle they were only spotted twice and not by anyone who could keep up with them, and they were soon dropping down into the alley beside Master Fu’s shop.Chat finally put Marinette back on her feet and in seconds it was Adrien holding her hand, Adrien who led her from the alley once he checked the coast was clear, Adrien who held the door for her like the complete gentleman he was.

‘Master Fu?’She called as they entered.The chaos that had reigned on her last visit was slightly more organised, that is to say no broken glass littered the floor, the torn mattress was gone from the bed, all the furniture was righted, the phonograph standing where it always had and, seated at the table with a steaming teapot, sat Master Fu, Wayzz setting out extra small chairs on the surface for the other three kwamis.

‘Welcome back, Ladybug, Chat Noir.’He smiled warmly at them.‘Come, sit.’

They did as he suggested and it was only when Marinette grimaced that Adrien wrapped an arm around her and helped her down.She murmured a thank you while Master Fu looked at her with a concerned frown.

‘I thought the hospital discharged you because you were well?’

She laughed softly.‘They discharged me because I was well enough to leave, not healed.’

‘And she said she was leaving anyway.’Adrien added.‘For some reason no one wanted to argue with Ladybug.’

‘Tea?’Fu offered and they both nodded, letting him pour as Wayzz did the same for the kwamis from his much smaller pot.

‘Do I have to sit here and pretend to be civilised?’Plagg groaned.

‘I’m sorry, Plagg,’ Fu replied, ‘but those who attacked us also stole all my cheese.’

‘Whaaaat?’Plagg’s eyes went wide.

‘I’m kidding.The fridge is well stocked.Help yourself.’

‘Yes!’Plagg floated off while the other three rolled their eyes at their destructive counterpart’s one track mind.

‘We need to speak about the miraculous’.’Master Fu looked between them, Marinette pausing as she stirred her tea.

‘We thought that might be why we were here.’Adrien nodded.

‘That, and I wanted to let you both know that while your method of taking down Hawk Moth and retrieving the butterfly miraculous was a little…unorthodox, you completed the job with no loss of life and only the smallest of injuries.Not one of the citizens caught up in it were seriously hurt and the culprits are behind bars.That is cause for celebration, however,’ he turned his attention to Adrien, ‘a celebration is probably the furthest thing from your minds.’

‘It doesn’t really feel like we won.’Adrien admitted.‘We didn’t lose, but we didn’t win either.’

‘That is often how it works.One door closes, many more open.’Master Fu nodded.‘But what you have done is retrieve the butterfly miraculous and saved Nooroo.You have ensured not only that the city is safe but the world, as had Hawk Moth been able to harness the ultimate power it would have had an affect worldwide.The largest part of your work is done, but more still remains.’

‘More for Chat Noir and Ladybug?’Marinette checked, wondering if he meant as their hero selves or what remained for them to clear up.

‘Indeed.’He bowed his head.‘The city is used to having you both, and there may be a time when your skills are needed not here, but elsewhere in the world.’

Marinette and Adrien shared a look.‘You’re saying there might be other threats only we can deal with?’He asked.

‘Precisely.Therefore it is important that Ladybug and Chat Noir continue to be a visible presence, preventative as much as defensive.’

‘That we can do, right, princess?’He gave her a warm smile.

‘Right, chaton.’She agreed.‘And the other miraculous’?’

‘I cannot fault your decision to call on aid from those you trust, however that many miraculous’ in use at one time, in one place, can be tempting to the wrong people.’

‘And I need to get them back.’She finished for him.

‘As soon as possible.’

‘Maybe we can go to the school next?’Adrien suggested.‘Get back as many as we can in one hit?’

She nodded.‘We’ll need to swing home first to get the jewellery box Alya returned.’

‘Okay.’

‘Is there anything else?’Marinette looked back at Master Fu.

‘Just one thing.’He said as he picked up his cup.‘Enjoy your tea.You’ve earned it.’

Marinette laughed softly and picked up her cup.She couldn’t deny that it was nice to finally slow down, their lives having been so hectic recently it was almost comical.The tea was warm and sweet with a herbal overtone she didn’t recognise but was not unpleasant, and she admitted she could feel herself relaxing, knowing that Fu was neither angry at her for ordering the distribution of the miraculous’ nor was he asking for theirs back.It was a weight off her mind and body…wait, what?She looked up at Master Fu who was smiling at her over his cup, her expression one of confusion.‘How?’

Her confused words drew Adrien’s attention.‘What’s wrong?’

‘Tea is not just good for the soul.’Fu said wisely

‘I guess not.’She laughed as she put down her cup and raised her top enough to look at her abdomen, not that she could see anything for the gauze stuck over it.‘Is it really okay?Can I take this off?’She asked hopefully.

‘Of course.’

‘What did I miss?’Adrien asked as Marinette began peeling back the tape.

‘I feel better, my side doesn’t hurt at all.’

Adrien looked to Fu in askance, and the old man shrugged.‘Tea is not just good for the soul but body.’

‘So you might say it’s a special-tea?’

‘Oh God, no puns, please.’Marinette groaned as she finished pulling off the gauze, finding the stitches still in place but no tenderness, none of the dull ache she had had almost constantly.

‘Sorry, princess.’He smiled but leant forward to investigate her stomach.‘That’s pretty amazing.How did you do that?’

‘You learn a few tricks in one hundred and ninety years.’Fu smiled smugly.

‘Wow, I guess so.’Adrien said hesitantly as though he were unsure whether Fu was exaggerating or not.

‘I guess you need this.’Marinette reached towards the butterfly miraculous on her shirt but Master Fu held up his hand.

‘Hold onto it until you can return all of the miraculous’ to me.I think Nooroo deserves a little time to see the city.’

‘Thank you, Master Fu.’Nooroo bowed his head respectfully.

‘It’s the least I can do.’

They finished their tea before bidding Master Fu farewell, knowing it wouldn’t be long until they were back, and this time, while Ladybug was able to make her own way over the rooftops, she still stayed close to Chat Noir as they made their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! No cliffhanger!!!! Again!!!!


	118. Fame has its downsides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple briefly return to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an itty bitty chapter to start you off today, I'm going to try get another out later, but it has been a busy morning for me!

The couple walked into the school during lunch break and the silence that descended over the courtyard was like someone had dropped a blanket of hush.No one spoke, everyone stopped and stared.They had gone via the rooftops to the far side of the school, dropping into an alley and transforming back before managing to walk unnoticed to the school itself.Now, however, they were the centre of attention.

Nino spotted them before Alya, nudging her leg with his toe as he stared at them, and she turned, a smile spreading over her face as she got up.She ran across the courtyard and threw her arms around her best friend as the courtyard burst into a round of applause with whoops and cheers thrown in.

‘Girl, how are you feeling?’Alya whispered in her ear as Marinette returned her hug one handed.

‘Pretty good, actually.’She assured her as Nino came over and hugged Adrien.

‘Shouldn’t you be resting or something?’She looked her over as though she would be able to see something was wrong.

‘I’m fine, really.’She promised.

‘So what are you doing here?We weren’t expecting either of you back at school just…oh.’She spotted the jewellery box as she stepped back.

‘Yeah, sorry.’She gave her an apologetic look.‘Could you round up the class for us?’

‘Sure.’Alya narrowed her eyes at her.‘On one condition.’

‘You can have an exclusive interview.’

A grin spread over her face.‘You have got yourself a deal.Come on, Nino.’She pulled on his arm.

‘We’ll meet you in Mademoiselle Bustier’s classroom.’Adrien called as other students from the school approached them excitedly.

The next fifteen minutes were spent on mostly selfies and autographs, people praising them and asking questions, before they made their excuses and escaped to go to their classroom, Marinette sighing with relief once they were finally free.

Adrien gave her a sympathetic look as they rounded the stairs.‘You know that’s going to be all over social media before we’re finished and the press will be camped outside?’

‘I know.’She shook her head.‘The thought of travelling and getting away for a while is sounding more and more appealing.’

‘Once we’re sure we have everything tied up here.’He promised as he reached out, resting his hand on the door.‘You ready for this?’

She swallowed.‘I guess so.’

He raised the hand he held and kissed her knuckles softly.‘Let’s go, my lady.’He pushed the door open and the chatter amongst their friends ended abruptly, all heads turning to the door as they closed it behind them.

‘Hey everyone.’Marinette smiled and the chatter began again, so excitedly as they came towards them that she sighed and looked up him.‘Do you ever get used to crowds?’She asked quietly.

‘Not overexcited ones.’He admitted with an apologetic smile.

‘I was afraid of that.’She groaned but her smile was still bright, not letting on to their friends that it bothered her at all.


	119. Class Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone!
> 
> Here's another chapter, not overly long but long enough. It's all bits and pieces being cleared up now so no hugely long chapters right now, but you never know, I might sneak another in before the end!

‘You mean we really don’t get to keep them?’Kim said disappointedly.

‘I told you that when I gave them to you and you all promised to return them.’Alya said pointedly, having returned hers the moment Marinette asked.‘It’s not safe to have that many in circulation at one time.We all came together for the greater good and vanquished the forces of evil.Now we’re done!’

‘But what if it happens again?’Rose asked as her fingers absently trailed over the pig miraculous on her wrist.‘Some kind of emergency?’

‘Then we know where to find you.’Marinette said firmly.‘Alya is right, we can’t have this many miraculous’ in use.It’s just not safe.’

‘You know what you have to do.’Nino said as he removed the peacock and placed it in the jewellery box she held.

‘What about you two?’Sabrina asked as she folded her arms defiantly, a few of the class beginning to come forward and give up their miraculous’.

‘They’re Ladybug and Chat Noir.They’re the original heroes.The world needs them.’Alya all but yelled and Marinette put her hand on her shoulder.‘I’m fine, but they know you well enough to be able to trust you, and they all trust Ladybug.They need to trust you now.’

‘It’s not them trusting me that’s the issue, it’s me trusting them.’Marinette said quietly.‘They each gave their word and if they’re who I believe them to be, they’ll give them back by choice.’

Sabrina groaned and rolled her eyes before removing her miraculous.‘Dammit.’She muttered before holding it out.

Just minutes later the air had been lit with returning kwamis and Marinette was able to close the lid on the jewellery box just as the bell rang sounding the end of lunch.

‘Thank you.’She looked between them all.‘We couldn’t have stopped Hawk Moth without you and we know we can come to you again if Paris needs aid.’

‘I can’t believe Ladybug and Chat Noir were in our class all along.’Ivan shook his head.

‘That’s the thing with secret identities.’Adrien smiled.‘They’re secret.’

‘We should go.’Marinette looked at him.

‘So soon?’Mylene asked.

‘We’ll be back at school before you know it.’Adrien promised.‘But we still have a few hero things to do.’

‘Just one thing, before you go.’Alix grinned.‘Will you change in front of us?I’d really like to see it close up.’

The rest of the class murmured their agreement that they’d like to see it too and the couple shared a look.

‘We were going to change anyway.’Adrien shrugged.

‘I guess so.’Marinette sighed.

‘After you, my lady.’He invited her.

‘Tikki?’She asked her kwami who had been floating beside her, observing.‘Spots on.’

The class oo-ed and ah-ed at the power as it bathed her, applauding as she was fully revealed before them, but she held up her hand to silence them then motioned to Adrien who took his cue.

‘Plagg, claws out!’

The reaction was the same but Chat Noir lapped up the applause, taking a small flourishing bow while Ladybug rolled her eyes.

‘Okay, kitty, enough showboating.We have places to be.’She tapped his bell as she walked towards the window.‘Shortcut?’

‘Shortcut.’He agreed, pushing open the pane as she had her hands full; one with the jewellery box, the other with her yo-yo.

‘Well, see you all soon.Say hi to Mademoiselle Bustier for us.’

‘We will.’Alya replied.‘And don’t forget your promise!’

‘I won’t.’She called back as she threw her yo-yo, Chat following her a moment later, and the chatter in the class suddenly reached new levels.

‘Do we have the best friends or what?’Nino asked as he slung his arm around Alya’s shoulders.

‘We totally do.’She agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow...Adrien visits Chloe.


	120. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien visits Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another chapter! We still have a few more to go but I'm going to slow up to posting one a day until I'm done so please be patient with me!

‘That’s a lot for anyone to deal with.’The high pitched voice replied to the story she had just heard.

‘I know.’Chloe replied.‘It’s a good thing I’m so strong because anyone else would have folded by now.’

‘It’s okay to breakdown every now and then though.’The new voice in the room made her turn to the wall of windows.She was certain the balcony door of her bedroom had been closed but now it rested part open, Chat Noir leaning casually against the frame with his arms folded.

She got off the bed as she halfheartedly glared at him.‘Chat…Adri…what do you want me to call you?’

‘Adrien’s fine.’He came into the room and closed the door behind him.‘You must be Pollen.’He smiled at the kwami floating beside her.

‘Chat Noir.’Pollen bowed her head respectfully to him.‘It’s an honour to meet you.’

‘You too.Want to hang out with Plagg for a bit while I talk to Chloe?’

‘Of course!Thank you!’Pollen said excitedly.

‘Claws in.’

‘I can’t believe I made you do my homework.’Chloe stated as Pollen and Plagg made themselves scarce.

Adrien shrugged.‘You got a good grade though, right?’

She made a frustrated noise before sitting on the edge of her bed.‘All those times I patronised you!And it was you the whole time!’

‘The whole time.’He agreed as he came and sat beside her.‘But that’s not what I’m here for.’

‘You need the comb back, I know.’

‘I do, but that’s not the main reason.’

She narrowed her eyes at him.‘It’s not?’

‘It’s not.’He shook his head.‘Chlo, you’re my oldest friend, and if anyone has a right to be angry about what happened, it’s you.’

‘Me?Why me?’She said defensively.‘I’m not angry.’

‘You don’t have to pretend for me.’He nudged her with his elbow.‘Even if you don’t feel angry, however you’re feeling, I’m here for you.’

They sat in silence for several moments, Adrien allowing her a chance to reply if she wanted to, and it turned out she did.

‘Why us?’She asked quietly.‘We had fathers who could give us anything, all the wealth, privilege, prestige, and for what?For your dad to turn out to be a super villain and for mine to be corrupt.It’s not fair.’

‘It’s not.’He agreed.‘But you’re not alone, you know that, right?’

‘Not alone?’She leant back and gave him a look of complete disbelief.‘Adrien, my mom left and my dad is in jail.I think I’m pretty alone.’

‘How much time did you actually spend with your father?I mean every day?Did you eat dinner together?Spend the evening in each other’s company?’

‘Not often.’She admitted reluctantly.‘He was always busy.’

‘So was my father.We’re already used to it.I just want you to know that you’re not alone.You still have me, you have our classmates.’

‘And what about Marinette?’She gave him a sideways glance.‘How would she feel about you coming to hang out with me, if I wanted you to of course?’

‘She wouldn’t mind, and in all honesty I think maybe you two could be friends now.’

‘Us, friends?’She scoffed.

‘You’ve got the chance to befriend Ladybug outside the mask, Chlo.Are you really going to blow that for your own pride?’

‘Marinette and I have never been friends.’She said adamantly.

‘And whose fault is that?’

‘Hers!’

Adrien gave her raised eyebrows at how loud she replied, how venomous her tone.‘I don’t think it’s entirely Marinette’s fault.You two don’t get along but I think you could both easily put it into the past and move on.’

‘But you don’t see, it is her fault, because she’s…she’s perfect!’Chloe admitted for the first time.‘She’s popular, she’s pretty, everyone adores her, she knows her stuff when it comes to fashion, and she won your heart.’She pouted.

‘She’s held my heart for a long time.’He admitted.‘But just because she’s all those things doesn’t mean you can’t be friends.’

‘But Adrikins.’She whined.

‘No buts, Chlo.And no more Adrikins, please?It drives me crazy.’

‘Fine.’She folded her arms, not really angry but trying to save face.‘If you want me to try and make friends with her I will, but no promises.’

‘I don’t think you’ll ever be best friends but I think you can at least be civil.’

‘It’s a good thing it’s you asking.’Chloe deliberately refused to make eye contact.‘Because if it was anyone else I wouldn’t.’

‘Thanks, Chlo.’He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him in a sideways hug.‘And when it comes to everything else, whatever it might be, I’m here for you.Don’t ever think I’m not.You can call me any time.We’ve both lost a lot but we still have each other.’

‘I guess so.’She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for several minutes, both thinking while the chatter of kwamis came from the next room.

‘Why don’t you have dinner with Marinette and I, maybe tomorrow night?We’ll go somewhere nice where we can all talk about anything at all, anything you want.’

‘Even about Ladybug?’Chloe asked casually.

‘Even that.’

She sighed dramatically.‘Yeah, okay.’

‘Don’t sound too excited.’He laughed as he took back his arm, Chloe lifting her head and giving him a sardonic look.

‘Do you have any idea what it’s like to find out your idol is…Marinette?’

‘Actually, yeah.’He smiled.

‘Bad analogy.’She rolled her eyes.

‘It was, but I do know what it’s like to find out someone I respected wasn’t who I thought they were.’

‘Okay, yours is worse.’She admitted reluctantly.

‘It’s not a competition.’Adrien told her as he got to his feet.‘So, dinner?I’ll text you with a time?’

‘Sure.’She reached up to remove the comb from her hair but he rested his hand on her arm.

‘Just wait, for a minute.Say goodbye to Pollen.’

‘Right.’She nodded.

‘Pollen?Plagg?’He called and they floated through from the next room.‘It’s time to go.’

Pollen made a disappointed noise, pouting slightly.‘Already?’

‘Sorry.’Adrien smiled sympathetically.‘But we know who to trust when we need help again.’

‘We do.’Pollen flew and hugged Chloe’s cheek, both closing their eyes and enjoying the contact.‘It was great meeting you, Chloe.’

‘You too, Pollen.’She sighed before reaching up and removing the comb from her hair, Pollen disappearing in a yellow flash.‘Here.’

‘Thanks.’He tucked it in his pocket.

‘I guess I’ll hear from you later.’

‘You will.’He held his arms out, inviting her into a hug, and she was in his arms before he could blink, pressing her face to his chest and closing her eyes.He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her hair before they separated.‘Plagg?Claws out!’

Moments later Chat Noir stood before her and he gave her a trademark grin.‘Until later, Chlo.Remember, you can call me any time.’

‘You might regret that offer.’She quipped with a flash of a smile.

‘Never.’He promised before slipping back out onto the balcony and off into the late afternoon sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next...Nooroo makes a decision.


	121. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the miraculous' returned, the two chosen speak with the kwamis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at this point it feels like this is the fanfic that will not die!!!! It is coming to a close, I promise, but I have got to tie up all these loose ends!!! I'm working on it, I promise, and there is also one more dose of smut to come for those of you who are interested!

‘That’s all of them.’Marinette said as Adrien put the bee miraculous into place and closed the lid.

‘All except four.’Adrien said as they looked up at the three kwamis before them.

‘And only three need to remain active.’Nooroo finished the unspoken sentence before speaking again quickly at their sympathetic looks.‘But it’s alright.I’ve appreciated being able to be free for a while and I think it’s time I took my leave too.’

‘Nooroo, you don’t have to go just yet.’Marinette held her hand up and he came and sat in it.‘You can stay with us until we take the box back to Master Fu.’

He shook his head.‘It’s not that I don’t appreciate it but I think I’m ready.I want to go back, knowing the next time I awaken I will be in good hands.’

‘We’ll miss you.’Tikki said softly, flying to him and giving him a big hug.

‘I won’t be far.’Nooroo assured her.‘And you still have Plagg.’

‘Maybe we could have kwami parties for our birthdays or something.’Marinette suggested.‘Then we can invite all our friends, have a big reunion?’

‘That sounds like an amazing idea.’Adrien agreed.

‘Cheese.’Plagg coughed as he joined the other kwamis in a three way hug.

‘With all the favourite foods any kwami could ask for, of course.’Marinette assured him.

‘That, that right there is why she should have been Chat Noir!’Plagg pointed at her over Tikki’s shoulder.

‘Alright.’Nooroo gently extracted himself from the other two kwamis and floated up, first laying a kiss on Marinette’s forehead, then Adrien’s.‘I’m ready to go.’

‘See you soon.’Adrien smiled as Marinette removed the brooch, Nooroo being pulled into it almost immediately, and she placed it in its spot in the jewellery box.Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind as she closed it with a sigh.

‘That’s it.That’s all of them.’She murmured.

‘It’s a good thing, princess.’He kissed her cheek.

‘It’s the end of an era.’She laughed humourlessly.

‘But the start of a new one.’

A soft knock sounded from the hatch behind them and they turned as one, seeing the hatch open and Tom poke his head through.

‘Sorry to interrupt, but I could hear your voices and figured you were back.’Tom apologised.‘We had a call from the hospital.They’re willing to send a team to the mansion to meet with you later.’

They shared a look.‘That’s great.’Adrien said eventually.

‘Would you like Sabine and I to come?’Tom asked.‘We’re happy to.’

‘Please.’Adrien asked.‘If you really don’t mind?’

‘I wouldn’t have offered if we did.’Tom assured him.‘We’ll have dinner and then head over.’

‘Alright, thank you, Tom.’

Tom nodded and retreated back down the hatch as Marinette leant her head back against Adrien’s shoulder.‘I guess today is just wall to wall busy.’

‘We’ve got a lot done, that’s for sure.’He bowed his head and kissed her.‘What are we going to do with the box?’

‘I’ll take it with us to the mansion then run it back to Master Fu when we’re done.It’s safer in his hands.’

‘Okay.’

‘Let’s go see if Maman and Papa need help with dinner.’She suggested.‘You want to come?’She asked Tikki and Plagg.

‘Very much!’Tikki floated up excitedly.

‘Is there cheese?’Plagg asked with feigned indifference.

‘There will always be cheese.’Marinette promised with a laugh.

‘Then I’m in.’Plagg agreed and they all left the loft together.


	122. Going Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Agreste mansion for medics to check out Emilie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, I'm still plodding on, currently writing dinner with Chloe, but we will, eventually, come to an end and I'll be able to start the sequel! Yay!

Adrien, Marinette, Tom, Sabine, and the kwamis were met at Agreste mansion by a doctor and a hospital administrator who Adrien was certain was only here because of who they were, that and he had offered a large sum of money for the private out of hours consultation that Tom and Sabine had arranged.Formal greetings were made and Adrien was soon leading them up the steps and through the front door.

‘It’s not the easiest of places to get to, and it’s not going to be simple to bring her out.’Adrien said as he led them up to the atelier.

‘If we need to we can bring her out ourselves.’Marinette rested a reassuring hand on his arm.‘Once we know it’s safe to do so.’

‘There is that.’

‘How did you even find this place?’Sabine asked as they had the kwamis open the safe again, revealing the stairway beyond.

‘I was doing some late night snooping.’Marinette shrugged, not wanting to go into the whole story.

Sabine shook her head, knowing there was far more to it than that, probably things she wouldn’t like, and decided just to let it drop for now.

‘Monsieur Dupain explained the unusual nature of the situation.’The administrator said.‘This is definitely different to anything we’ve come across before.’

‘Or are likely to again.’Marinette said as she turned on her torch and took the first step into the tunnel.‘The floor is pretty even but the light is low, so watch your step.’

They made their way in silence, finally pushing open the doors at the bottom, the collective gasp echoing loudly in the chamber.

‘There she is.’Adrien said quietly.He had hoped this would become easier second time around but he was wrong, a heavy weight sitting in the pit of his stomach.As though sensing his anxiousness Marinette slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze to remind him he wasn’t alone as Sabine came up on his other side and wrapped her arm around his waist.He gave them both a grateful smile.‘We don’t know anything about how she’s lasted this long, just that she has.’

‘May we?’The doctor asked.

‘Sure.’Adrien nodded before following them down the gantry.

The doctor tapped on the panel with increasing interest as they watched, making notes while checking things, and after twenty minutes he was able to step away, still wearing the astonished look he had throughout his examination.

‘From all I can see she’s in a medically induced coma.She’s in perfect condition, given the circumstances, but for us to know what the reasoning is behind keeping her this way we’ll need her at the hospital for tests.’

‘Whatever needs doing.’Adrien agreed.

‘Call for an ambulance.’The doctor said to the administrator.‘We’ll go from there.’

‘We can bring her up.’Adrien replied.‘But can I have a moment alone with her before we do?’

‘Of course.’Sabine took Tom’s arm and waited for the administrator and doctor before heading back across the gantry, Marinette offering him a smile before setting off after them, but he didn’t release her hand.

‘Could you stay?’He asked.

‘If you want me to.’She said softly.

‘I want you to.’He walked to the side of the cradle, Marinette beside him.‘Do you think she can hear us?’

‘They say people who are in a coma can hear what’s going on around them, so maybe.’She shrugged.‘I don’t think it would hurt to talk to her, to let her know you’re here, even if it’s for your benefit.’

‘You’d make a good psychologist.’He said without taking his eyes from his mother’s still form.

‘I don’t have the patience, not really.’She shook her head.

‘You know that’s a lie.’He replied.‘Hey, Mom, it’s Adrien…I feel stupid doing this.’He looked down at Marinette.

‘You want me to say something?’She asked.

‘Would you?’

‘Sure.Erm.Hi, Mrs Agreste, I’m Marinette, I’m Adrien’s girlfriend, among other things, and we’re just going to move you so the doctors can check you out so we know what’s wrong.It might get a bit wobbly but that’s okay, we’ll be as careful as we can.’

‘Nicely put, Bug.’He squeezed her hand.‘Ready to move her?’

She nodded.‘Let’s do it.’


	123. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple return from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWOOOOOGA!!!! AWOOOOOGA!!!! THIS IS YOUR SMUT WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXY TIMES! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, JUST DON'T READ PAST THE *******!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is probably the last smut for this instalment, so enjoy!

The hospital were going to run every test they could think of, even some that didn’t seem logical.Adrien wanted no expense spared.Some test results would take weeks to come back and all they could do was wait.Before returning home the couple returned the jewellery box to Master Fu and the miraculous’ were now safely back within his care.He had promised to see if there were anything in the book that could help with healing, just in case there were any way he could aid with the mysterious condition Emilie Agreste was in.

‘She’s in the best place.’Marinette assured him as they stepped through her hatch into her room.

‘I know, it just seemed to make it real, that she’s actually still there, not…gone.’Adrien replied.

‘It’s going to take a lot of adjusting to.’

He nodded, unsure how to reply.The kwamis were downstairs being fed by Sabine and Tom, leaving them alone together.

‘It’ll be okay.’She assured him, running her hands up his back before pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

‘I know.Whatever the outcome, it’s the right one.’He took her right hand where it rested on his shoulder and turned, tucking it over him again so he could wrap her in his arms.‘I’m preparing myself for the worst, just in case.’

‘You do that, I’ll stay optimistic.’She told him.

‘Perfectly balanced.’He hummed, lowering his lips to hers.‘Remind me to send Fu a gift basket.’

 

***************************

 

The kiss was slow and drawn out, his lips teasing her with soft kisses before drawing back and teasing her by being just out of reach.This quickly became too frustrating for Marinette and she gripped onto his shirt, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him as she pressed her lips firmly to his before tracing his lips with her tongue.The noise Adrien made was low and hungry, taking two strides and pressing Marinette fully into the pillar opposite the desk.Marinette gave a small startled gasp, but not of displeasure, and Adrien took full advantage of her open mouth, deepening the kiss as he ground against her, leaving her no doubt as to how he was affected by her actions.

Adrien’s hand slipped under her top, pushing it up so he could feel her flesh against his.It still wasn’t enough, his lips making their way to her neck, his teeth grazing her skin as her fingers scrambled against his shirt, raising it until it would go no further.He gripped her rear in his hands and turned to sit her on the desk, pulling off his own shirt before helping with hers.His lips found her collarbone, pushing her back so he could kiss lower, over the soft mounds of her breasts and down as his hands found her waistband, making short work of the button and zip.He tugged off her shoes and socks, finally pulling her to her feet just long enough to remove her jeans, staring up at her from his position on the floor.His mouth went dry at her standing above him, her breathing heavy, the navy blue matching bra and underwear stark against her pale skin.He reached out and caressed the sides of her legs with both hands before leaning in and kissing her thigh, causing a rush of air to leave her lips.The view of his mop of blond hair as he kissed his way higher had her heart racing, not to mention the fact his fingers had hooked in the sides of her underwear and were even now slowly pulling them down.She gripped the desk at the same time he lifted her onto the edge, gently parting her knees as he looked at her hungrily.His hands spanned her hips before his thumbs tracked inwards, parting her folds as he leant closer, his tongue darting out to taste her.

Marinette dropped back with a shuddering sigh, her shoulders hitting the wall behind her as Adrien continued to explore her with his tongue.He teased every part of her, listening to her responses for what worked and what didn’t, and his fingers soon joined his mouth, edging around her entrance.The high moan she gave as he inserted the first digit shot straight to his groin, but he kept his concentration where it was despite the restriction his own clothes were causing him.He wanted to see her come undone, wanted to see her free and uninhibited by his hand.He concentrated on the sweep of his tongue, curving over her sensitive nub as he inserted a second finger, curving them inside her in a way that had her hips buck uncontrollably.The fact he could do that spurred him on, increasing his efforts to a point where Marinette’s legs began to twitch, her spine bowing as her breathing became small gasping moans.Adrien purred at her reaction, he couldn’t help it, and the vibration sent her over the edge, her thighs clenching as she groaned his name, his tongue flattened against her as she twitched into his touch, drawing every last ounce of pleasure from her.

Marinette’s eyes were rolled up to the ceiling as Adrien stood, quickly removing his remaining clothing before leaning on the desk with his hands so he bent over her.

‘You okay?’He asked in amusement at how flushed her cheeks, how glazed her expression.

Marinette didn’t answer in words.She managed to push herself up and claimed his lips with hers, the taste of herself still on his tongue.Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her closer, her legs tangling around his waist once more and he lifted her again, taking her to the chaise and laying her on it, his body pressed to hers.

‘Princess?’He groaned into her mouth and she replied with a murmur.‘Condoms?’

‘Dresser drawer.’She managed breathlessly, waving her hand vaguely towards the dresser past the hatch.

‘Great.’He slipped his hands behind her back and released the clasp on her bra, drawing it with him as he sat up.‘I’ll be right back.’

Marinette watched him walk across the room, admiring every inch of him as he walked, his muscles moving as he did in a way that made the heat inside her start to build again.She dragged her eyes away from him long enough to throw the parasol off the back of the chaise and to rearrange the cushions, and when she turned back he was coming back towards her and she swallowed at the sight that greeted her.She had seen him naked so many times in recent days but the novelty had definitely not worn off.His body was so toned, from years of both their rooftop antics and staying in shape for modelling, perfection to her eyes, even as he tore open the small square packet in his hand with his teeth, discarding it and concentrating so hard on what was in his hand he didn’t notice her admiring him.

He rested his knee on the chaise between her legs as she sat up, her hands immediately moving to caress him, causing his breath to catch.His hand fell on her shoulder to steady himself as she continued to teasingly stroke him.She pressed her lips to his chest as one of her hands slid over his hip, brushing his skin with a small drag of nails.

‘Mari.’He groaned, loving what she was doing but knowing that wasn’t what he needed.His hand covered hers as he gave a shaky laugh, looking down as her beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him.Once she stilled he positioned the condom, allowing her to help him roll it on before leaning forward and pushing her back into the cushions.

She smiled warmly as he positioned himself, stroking her still sensitive core before nudging at her until she gave, gliding inside her so slowly that she was a groaning mess before he fully filled her.

‘Adrien.’She managed to gasp as he pressed his lips to her pulse point, nipping lightly with his teeth as his thighs quivered with the effort to stay still.

‘My lady.’He hummed against her skin.

‘Please move, chaton, please.’She whispered.‘Please.’

He didn’t reply, not in words, rather he rocked back slowly, pressing one hand to the chaise by her shoulder while the other curled around her hips, holding her slightly raised as he gradually worked his way back inside her.The noises she made as he kept up the tantalising pace did things to him no sound alone should be able to, but it did, and he felt his control beginning to wither.Her nails bit into his forearms where she held onto him and he pulled her closer, the new angle making him lose his grip on any thoughts of continuing slowly.

The moaning cry Marinette began was silenced by her own hand over her mouth, knowing her parents were downstairs, her eyes widening slightly, particularly when she saw a wicked grin cross Adrien’s face.

‘Kitty…’She hissed warningly through her fingers but he drove himself into her again, her body bowing as another cry died against her flesh.

‘Sorry, princess, didn’t understand.’He managed before drawing himself out of her and taking this up as his pace.

Every thrust he made drew her closer, her body jerking as he reached the end of her with each stroke and the sounds she made, her writhing below him, he could feel her pulling him into the pit of impending ecstasy with her.His body began to stutter, his rhythm more erratic, and he plunged into her one more time as he unravelled, groaning loudly as he rutted against her, his fingers tightening in her flesh somehow the catalyst for her own release.She gasped as the wave ran through her from her core outward, her body clenching around Adrien.They remained locked in the throes of bliss for several moments until Adrien carefully lowered her hips, slipping free of her as her body still quivered.

‘You’re a menace.’She panted through her hand.

‘You didn’t mind that much.’He smirked at her as he did away with the condom before moving her aside so he could lay beside her and pull her close.

‘I didn’t, that’s true, but if you’d made me any louder we might have been interrupted!’She poked him in the ribs, making him flinch.

‘But trying to make you scream is so much fun.’He pouted exaggeratedly.

‘How much fun do you think it would be if Papa chased you off the balcony with a broom?’He couldn’t help it, he started to laugh at the image he got in his head of that very thing being a possibility.‘It’s not that funny!’She nudged him, but he was contagious, and in seconds she joined him, laughing uncontrollably for some time.


	124. Dinner with "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Chloe doesn't quite go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late posting today everyone! I am struggling with a high level of pain today and my body doesn't want to function properly, and despite that, I still had things that needed doing that were less of a chore and more a struggle. That being said I am done now and can rest until I need to make dinner!
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter makes sense, I have morphine in my system and while it doesn't have a marked effect on me I am also tired and it makes me more so. Anyway, enjoy!

‘You’re sure I’m not underdressed?’Marinette asked for the third time as she and Adrien walked to the restaurant he had booked for their dinner with Chloe.She was wearing the outfit Adrien had picked her from the _Gabriel_ boutique with the biker jacket on top, Tikki and Plagg in her black shoulder bag with an abundance of snacks.

‘You look beautiful.’He told her patiently.‘And this place isn’t high end.’He reminded her he had gone for something middle of the road, and while he wore a suit he had forgone a tie.‘Even if it was you would still be the most stunning girl here.’

‘Flatterer.’She blushed as they reached the door and he held it open for her.

‘Truth teller.’He patted her rear as she passed him which made her giggle.

The maitre’d seemed to be anxiously awaiting them, greeting Adrien by Monsieur Agreste before stumbling over Marinette’s name, obviously only knowing her as Ladybug, but she quickly waved it away and, after taking menus, he led them to the table where Chloe was already seated, a small circular booth off to one side, a glass of red wine in her hand.She looked uncomfortable, as though she wasn’t sure whether she should be there at all, but she stood as they approached, first kissing Adrien on each cheek, then turning to Marinette.

‘You don’t have to.’Marinette gave her a small smile.

‘No, I do.’Chloe leant in and they shared the quickest kisses on record.‘See?Easy.’

‘Easy.’Marinette repeated as Chloe slipped back into the booth, offering Adrien to go in next.

He considered suggesting the girls sit beside one another but then thought better of it, thinking maybe a buffer would help.The waiter appeared and offered them both wine from a new bottle, and while Marinette was about to protest Chloe indicated to their glasses and they were filled before she could argue and they were soon alone again.

‘The chicken here is very good.’Chloe remarked nonchalantly as though that was all they were there for.

Marinette glanced at the menu in her hand, reading the description of the dish before nodding.‘It does look good, thanks, Chloe, I’ll try it.’

‘What?’Chloe looked up at her in alarm, as though she hadn’t expected an actual answer.

‘The chicken?It looks good, I’m going to take your advice and try it.’Marinette smiled, knowing how important it was to Adrien that they both make an effort.

‘Really?’Chloe narrowed her eyes at her.

‘Really.’

‘Huh.’Chloe looked back down at the menu as Adrien glanced at Marinette, who shrugged.She was trying.

‘I think I’ll go with the swordfish.’Adrien looked at Chloe expectantly.

‘I already said chicken.’She put her menu on the table and picked up her wine.‘I suppose we should have a toast.’

‘A toast?’Marinette asked uncertainly as Adrien passed her a glass before picking up his own.

‘Of course.To…friendship, I guess, or whatever.’

‘Friendship or whatever.’Adrien raised his glass, prompting Marinette to do the same as they all clinked rims.

Chloe took a hefty sip, swallowing as the waiter approached to take their order.

‘So,’ Chloe began once they were alone again, ‘what do we talk about?’

‘Uh…’Marinette looked to Adrien for help.

‘Exams start in a couple of weeks.’He suggested and both girls groaned.‘From that reaction maybe we all need to be study buddies.’

‘I did not come out to dinner to talk about exams.’Chloe complained, draining her glass and snapping her fingers for the waiter to refill it despite the bottle being on the table.‘You two tell me what you did today while I think of something more interesting we can talk about.’

Marinette almost choked on her wine and Adrien patted her on the back as she wiped a droplet from the corner of her mouth.

Adrien mentally counted to five before replying.He was certain Chloe hadn’t meant to be insulting, although maybe she had, you could never tell, but decided not to argue about it.However, if her attitude continued he would say something.‘We went to the hospital.’

‘I hate hospitals.Full of sick people.’Chloe remarked as she watched the waiter refill her glass.

‘That’s kind of the point.’Adrien said.‘We were visiting my mother.’

‘Oh!’Chloe finally bothered to look at him, her wine partway to her lips.‘How was that?What’s happening?Is it true she was in a glass coffin and had had experiments done on her?’

‘What?No, none of that is true!’Adrien looked at her aghast.‘She’s in a coma.’

‘Well, that’s slightly less interesting.’

‘Chlo,’ Adrien started, ‘are you trying to alienate me too?Because you’re going the right way about it.’

She huffed out a sigh.‘That’s not what I’m trying to do.’

‘Then try being more tactful.’He suggested.

‘Fine.’She thought for a moment, tapping her perfectly manicured nail on the side of her glass.‘How is your mother?’She asked, but the words sounded false, as though they were what she was supposed to say, not what she wanted to.

It was Adrien’s turn to sigh.‘If you want to know the circumstances of how she was…how she was, then ask, but nicely is all I ask.’

‘Alright.’She shifted in her seat and took another hefty drink from her glass, Marinette raising and eyebrow as she wondered just how long it would be before Chloe couldn’t string a coherent sentence together.‘There are so many rumours flying around I don’t know what to believe.It would be…nice…to be able to put people straight.’

Adrien didn’t think that was why she wanted to know, just like everyone else she was curious, but at least she had phrased it better.‘She was hurt when they went on a trip years ago, the same trip when they found two miraculous’.Medical science couldn’t help her and Gabriel decided to keep her condition a secret from everyone while he tried to get the ultimate power from our miraculous’ for a cure.’

‘You can’t really blame him.’

‘What?’Marinette asked in shock.

‘His wife was critically injured and he found some way to bring her back to full health magically.Don’t tell me if it was one of the two of you that you wouldn’t do the same.’The two shared a look and Chloe laughed.‘Oh my God, Marinette wouldn’t, but you totally would, Adrien!’

‘No, I wouldn’t!’He said defensively.

‘You’d seriously consider it.’Chloe waved her glass at him with a satisfied smirk.

‘You wouldn’t, would you?’Marinette asked quietly.

‘It might cross my mind for a matter of seconds, but we both know it’s too dangers to even consider.’

‘Good.’

‘He’d still think about it.’Chloe took another drink.‘And why wouldn’t he?’

‘Because the ultimate power isn’t just a wish, it’s an exchange.’Marinette explained.‘If you wish for humanity, someone else loses theirs, if you wish to be rich someone else becomes poor.’

‘And if you wish to save someone you love, you lose someone else.’Adrien finished.

‘And that is different from what he does every single time he puts on his catsuit how?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean everyone knows how many times Chat Noir has sacrificed himself for Ladybug, and if you think he wouldn’t, in a worst case scenario, then you’re lying to yourselves and each other.’

‘She has a point.’Marinette looked at him.‘You do that, a lot.’

‘I wouldn’t use the ultimate power.’Adrien argued.

‘You promise?’

‘I swear.’

‘Alright.’

‘You believe him?’Chloe snorted.‘Just like that?’

‘I trust him, but hopefully it’s now a moot point as there are no more akumas.’

‘So he’ll stop throwing himself in front of danger for you?Doubtful.’

‘Like Mari said, the danger isn’t there any more.’Adrien said in his defence.

‘But if it was?’Chloe prompted.

‘Then yeah, I’d still do it.’

‘See?’Chloe grinned and finished the glass, not waiting for the waiter and filling it again herself.

‘Adrien.’Marinette gave him a stern look.

‘Not apologising for that, Bug.’He shook his head.‘If you are ever in danger I will always do everything in my power to save you.’

‘I’d rather you did it without risking yourself.’

‘So would I.’Chloe agreed.‘And while we’re on the subject of things we don’t want you to do any more…’

‘We?’Adrien looked between them, realising he was getting double teamed.

‘Yes, we.’Chloe confirmed as Marinette fought to hide her smile.‘Enough with the terrible puns.’

‘My puns are epic!’Adrien argued.

‘Epically bad.’Marinette amended.

‘They’re paw-sitively amazing!’

‘Amazingly awful.’Marinette and Chloe said at the same time, making Chloe laugh.What surprised them was how genuine it was, how unlike any other laugh they had ever heard from her, so free.‘Oh my, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.’Chloe wiped the corner of her eye.‘I am going to the powder room to check my makeup.’She finished her almost full glass then slid herself out of the booth and pushed herself to her feet, wavering slightly before setting off.

‘Do you think she had a drink before she came or more than one glass before we arrived?’Marinette asked as she watched the blonde making her way across the room.It wasn’t noticeable that she was struggling, not if you weren’t aware already, but to them it was obvious.

‘I bet she didn’t eat anything before either.’Adrien sighed.

‘I’ll follow her.’Marinette leant in and kissed his cheek before sliding out of the booth and quickly going after Chloe.

‘Why isn’t waterproof mascara really waterproof?’Chloe said as soon as Marinette walked through the door, finding her in the powder area leaning close to the mirror as she examined her eye makeup.

‘I don’t know.’Marinette commented as she stopped behind her.

‘This stuff cost me more than your bakery makes in probably, like, a whole day, maybe even a week!But look, panda eyes!’She said dramatically despite there being nothing to see.

‘It looks okay to me.’Marinette offered supportively.

‘Of course it looks okay to you.’Chloe snapped, glancing at her in their reflection, and Marinette waited for the obvious incoming insult.‘Because you’re perfect!You always find the bright side!You’re so…so…nice!’

Marinette gave her a confused look.‘And…that’s a bad thing?’She asked hesitantly.

‘Yes!Because everyone loves you!’

‘Would it be better if everyone hated me?’

‘No!Because no one ever hates you!Even I don’t hate you!’

‘You don’t?’

Chloe rolled her eyes before pulling a tissue out of a box nearby and carefully dabbing under her eyes.‘No, stupid, I don’t hate you.’

‘Well, you had me fooled.’Marinette admitted.

‘Because I wanted you to be.’

‘I’m confused.’She shook her head.

‘Ugh.’Chloe groaned.‘It’s not a hard premise to grasp.You are cute and sweet, everyone likes you, with your pretty hair and porcelain skin, your eyes aren’t like a panda either.’As Chloe spoke her bottom lip began to tremble and Marinette went wide eyed as she realised her eyes were welling up too.

‘Don’t get upset, people like you.’She said, not convincing even herself.‘If you were just a bit nicer…’

‘See?I called you stupid and you’re still being nice!How do you do that?’

‘I’m not an asshole.’She shrugged.‘I worry about what other people think too.’

‘Why?’Chloe turned the tissue in her hand before dabbing at her eyes.

‘Why?’Marinette repeated.‘Because I want other people to know I care about them, that I’m not…’She stopped herself before she said self-centred, not wanting to insult Chloe even though it was the truth.She was vulnerable right now and it wouldn’t help.Marinette was probably the closest thing she had to a friend at this second.‘Sometimes it’s just nice to be nice, you know?’She tried.

Chloe dabbed at her eyes some more but didn’t show any signs of stopping.‘Nice to be nice?You sound like the moral of a Saturday morning kids show.’

‘They do have good messages.’Marinette shrugged.‘Listen, Chloe, are you okay?Would you rather not do dinner tonight?Because it’s okay if you’d rather not.’

She shook her head and sniffed.‘I have to eat, right?Jean keeps telling me so.’

‘When did you last eat a meal?’

‘I don’t know, six hours ago maybe.’

‘That’s not too bad.’Marinette nodded.‘And when did you start drinking?’

‘I don’t know.After that.’

‘Okay.’Marinette gave her a sympathetic smile.‘Will you just wait here for a second?I need to run back to the table real quick.’

‘Sure.’Chloe nodded.

‘Great.’Marinette touched her arm in what she hoped Chloe would think was a comforting gesture before going back out.

‘Everything okay?’Adrien asked as she reached him.

‘Yes and no.’She smiled apologetically.‘Could you ask them to make our food to go?’

He frowned slightly.‘This isn’t really a fast food kind of place.’

‘I bet they will be if you tip them big enough, hot shot.’She commented casually.‘It’s just Chloe is a little upset, and worse for wear, I thought it might be nice to eat somewhere more relaxed.’

‘Where did you have in mind?’

‘My room.’

‘Could go really well or really badly.Are you sure?’

‘Positive.And there’s less access to alcohol.’

‘You think that…hasn’t helped?’

‘Definitely not.’

‘I’ll get dinner packed up.’

‘I’ll get Chloe.’She grabbed her bag and unzipped it.‘Plagg, you want to stay with Adrien?’

‘You mean we don’t even get to see dessert?’He groaned.‘I wanted to see the cheese board.’

‘I’ll get a cheeseboard and some sweet treats to go, that okay with you, Tikki?’Adrien checked.

‘That would be lovely, thank you, Adrien.’Tikki replied as Marinette shouldered the bag.

‘We’ll be right back.’She blew him a kiss before heading back to the bathroom.

‘Chloe?’She called before hearing a flush and the blonde came out of the furthest stall, the hem of her dress caught up in her waistband as she walked to the row of sinks.

‘Where’s our food?It’s taking a long time to come.’She commented as she washed her hands.

‘Actually Adrien is getting it packed up for us to take with us.We’re going to eat it somewhere else.’Marinette said as she went to her and untucked her hem.

‘Where else?’Chloe asked, frowning hard.

‘You’ll see.’

She guided the girl to the hand dryer and stood close by to make sure she was stable, and when she was done, to her surprise, Chloe linked arms with her and started them towards the door.‘Where are we going, Marinette Dupain Cheng?Ugh, even your name is nice!’

‘I’m sorry?’Marinette replied, seeing two bags being placed on the table by a waiter as Adrien thanked him.

‘You should be.No one should be as nice as you and have a nice name too.Oh, look!’She scooped up her wine glass.

‘Okay, no more wine for Chloe.’Marinette took the glass from her quickly and passed it to Adrien.

‘We’re good to go when you are.’

‘I think that’s now.’Marinette nodded.

‘I’ll get our coats.’He strode across the restaurant to the cloakroom by the entrance while Marinette carefully led Chloe around the other diners as she commented on the bad choices they had made food wise.It was a relief to get out of the restaurant proper, but once they hit the cool night air it was like someone cut the strings holding Chloe up, her body sagging and it was only Marinette’s quick thinking that stopped her from hitting the pavement.

‘You know, this isn’t going to be easy.’

‘What do you suggest, my lady?’He asked as he came and propped Chloe up on the other side.

‘I’m suggesting a run through the rooftops will either kill or cure this.Maybe sober her up a bit, or maybe make her throw up, either way the alcohol gets moving out of her system.’

‘And definitely back to your place?’

‘Definitely.I think a little distance from her home would help.’

‘Okay.’He glanced up and down the quiet street before edging back behind the large sandwich board advertising the restaurant, and he put down the bags of food.He knew everyone knew who they were anyway but that old habits died hard.‘Plagg, claws out!’

‘Claws out!’Chloe repeated dramatically, stepping back out of Marinette’s arms.She stayed on her feet but she definitely wobbled.‘Now you!Do your thing!You know?The thing!’She poked at Marinette while Chat Noir stabled her from behind.

‘Alright, Chloe.Just, calm down.’Marinette said as she stepped back.‘Tikki, spots on.’

‘Spots on!’Chloe repeated.

‘Okay, Chlo.Hold on.’Chat wrapped his arm around her and prepared to pick her up but she pushed at his chest.

‘No, I want Ladybug!Ladybug!’

‘I’m right here.’Ladybug sighed, bringing the bags of food with her.

‘Swap?’Chat offered with an apologetic smile.

‘Yes!Swap!’Chloe lunged at Ladybug who virtually threw the bags at Chat to enable her to catch their inebriated companion.

‘When we get home we make coffee.’Ladybug commented as she drew her yo-yo and wrapped an arm around Chloe’s middle.‘Lots of coffee.’

‘What will your parents think about this?’He gave her an amused grin.

She sighed.‘At this point I’m not sure anything will surprise them.


	125. What to do with a drunken Chloe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien try to deal with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of another week and I have an announcement!!!!
> 
> I FINISHED THIS! I wrote the last chapter! I need to reread but I can confirm there will be 130 chapters in all and I will soon start the sequel! Watch this space! Well, not this space exactly, but my ao3, I guess!
> 
> I am going to take my time editing today as I've been unwell overnight, fevered dreams involving Gabridouche really did not make my night an easy one, let alone the pain I'm in. I should, however, be able to get another chapter out later today!

Getting Chloe through the skylight and into the room proved less difficult than they anticipated.Mostly because she fell through it and onto the bed below while the two heroes looked down at her.

She rolled onto her back and glared up at them halfheartedly.‘My hero dropped me!’She wailed dramatically.

Ladybug sighed as she crouched and lowered herself onto the bed, avoiding Chloe as she did so, before reaching up and taking the bags from Chat Noir.‘Just stay there, Chloe, for like two minutes.’

‘Two minutes.’Chloe pulled out her phone.‘I’m timing you!’

‘Spots off.’Marinette groaned as she took the bags down the steps to rest on her desk, Tikki floating beside her.

‘I’ll bring her down, if you want to get coffee started.’Chat called over the edge of the bed as he closed the skylight.

‘Thanks.’She flashed him a smile but he could see it was tense.

‘Come on, Chlo.’Chat tried to pull her to sit up but she pulled out of his grasp.

‘No, I’m waiting for Ladybug, she said two minutes.’She whined.‘I have to be here when she gets back or she’ll think I’m lost!’

‘I promise she won’t think you’re lost.’Chat offered her his hand but she was still reluctant.‘Claws in.How about now?Can Adrien help?’He asked as his transformation dropped.

‘Adrikins!’She squealed.‘I forgot that was you!’She poked him in the arm then pulled him to sit beside her.‘Wait here with me.Ladybug will be back in…one minute and twenty-four seconds, wait now it’s twenty-two…nineteen…’

‘I get it, but can’t we go downstairs to wait for her?’

‘Ladybug said I had to stay here for two minutes.I can’t move until that time is up.’She poked him in the chest before leaning in conspiratorially.‘Ladybug is Marinette but shhhh!’

Adrien wiped at his shirt where she had sprayed him when she shushed him but didn’t mention it.‘And this is Marinette’s room.’He pointed out.‘She’ll be able to find us.’

‘Time is nearly up.’Chloe said, ignoring his efforts.

Adrien rolled his eyes.‘Plagg, would you ask Marinette to come back up?’

‘Sure, but only because she is currently at the source of all cheesiness.’Plagg replied before floating through the floor below.

‘You weren’t gone long.’Sabine queried from where she and Tom were watching TV on the couch, Marinette putting together a tray for three in the kitchen.

‘No, we decided to eat here, got the food to go.’

Sabine got up, frowning at the concentration Marinette was giving to her task, which was evidently making coffee.‘Didn’t Chloe show up?’

‘She showed up alright.’Marinette muttered as she put sugar on the tray.

‘Marinette.’Sabine’s no nonsense tone made her daughter look at her.

She huffed out a sigh before looking at her maman.‘Chloe’s tanked.’

‘Tanked?’Tom asked with a laugh from the couch.

‘Yeah.’Marinette pulled a face.‘Hence we came back…the way we did.She had three glasses of wine just between us getting there and ordering.I can’t say I blame, her, with everything that’s happened, and then having to have this dinner can’t have been easy, but, can she stay here the night so we can keep an eye on her?Sober her up a bit and get some food into her?’

‘Of course, sweetheart.’Sabine hugged her briefly.‘I assume Adrien is upstairs trying to deal with her?’She nodded.‘Let me fix the tray.What else do you need, besides a lot of coffee?’

‘Um, knives and forks for each of us and maybe some water and glasses.’

‘We’ve got you covered, baby.’Tom promised as he came over and took out three glasses.‘Get back up there.’

‘Thank you.’She smiled gratefully as Plagg floated down through the ceiling.

‘Adrien wants you back upstairs, Mari…hey, where’s my cheese?’He looked at the tray in disappointment.

‘You have a cheese platter upstairs, greedy.’Marinette commented as she started up the stairs.

‘You can never have too much cheese.’Plagg argued as he followed her.

‘Let’s just add a packet of pain killers to the tray too.’Sabine said casually as she did so.

‘Look, Marinette’s back now.’Adrien indicated over the side of the bed where she was climbing back up, leaving the hatch open to make it easier for Sabine to bring up the tray.

‘Not Marinette, I need Ladybug!’Chloe whined from where she had laid back down again, her hand on her forehead.

‘I am Ladybug.’Marinette said in reply.‘Come on down, Chloe.’

Chloe frowned.‘It does sound like Ladybug.’

Adrien sighed and pursed his lips.‘You want me to go down and check?’

‘Yes!’Chloe waved the phone in her hand.‘Take a picture and send it to me, then I’ll come down!’

Adrien shuffled to the end of the bed and down the ladder, giving Marinette an apologetic look as he did so.

‘I need to transform back, don’t I?’

‘If we want to get her down here, then yeah, you do.Sorry, Bug.’

She shrugged.‘It’s fine.Tikki?Can you wait for your cookies?’

‘Of course, Marinette.’Tikki smiled.

‘Spots on.’

‘You know, we haven’t actually done this since our first date.’Adrien said as he raised his phone to snap a selfie with her.

‘We’ve only ever had one date.’She reminded him.‘The gala wasn’t our choice.’

He lowered the phone and looked at her in surprise.‘You’re right.How have I not taken you on more dates?’

‘We got kind of busy with saving the world.’She said as she pushed his elbow up again to raise the camera.

‘I never took you on a second date!I had plans!’He said exasperatedly, so she took the phone off him and took the photo herself.

‘Send the picture.’

‘Alright, but I’m taking you on a real date, and soon.’He muttered as she went to the bags of food and started carefully taking out the large cartons, reading which was which.

‘Ladybug!’The squeal came from above and she assumed Chloe had received the message from Adrien.

‘Don’t let her fall down the steps!’Ladybug turned quickly, seeing Adrien already racing towards them, getting halfway up before Chloe reached the top and helping her down, not that she noticed, she was far too excited.

‘Here’s your tray.’Sabine called from the hatch just before her head appeared and Ladybug rushed to take it off her.

‘Thanks, Maman.’

‘Oh, you…changed.’She remarked.

‘Fangirling.’Marinette cringed as Chloe hugged her from behind.

‘Alright, just, try and keep the noise down.’Sabine asked hopefully before putting one last thing through the hatch; a plastic bucket.‘Just in case she doesn’t make it to the bathroom.’

‘Thanks, Sabine.’Adrien said as he took the tray from Marinette, Sabine closing the hatch behind her.

‘Come on, Chloe, let’s get some food.’Ladybug encouraged her to let go of her.

‘Oh, food!’Chloe released her just long enough to take her hand and pull her towards where Adrien was setting the tray on the floor for them.‘The floor?’Chloe said in disgust.‘This is Ladybug, Adrien, not just anyone!’

‘I’d quite like to eat it picnic style.’

‘You heard her!’Chloe changed her tune rapidly.‘Picnic style!Get her a cushion!’

‘I don’t need a cushion.’Ladybug laughed.‘Let’s just sit.’

‘Fine.’Chloe did so where she stood, pulling Ladybug with her.

‘Here you go.’Adrien passed Chloe her cutlery then her box of food, then Ladybug hers, which she took with thanks.

‘Chloe, can I change back now?’Ladybug asked before she removed the lid.

Chloe looked at her.‘You’re really Marinette under that, huh?’

‘Really Marinette.’

‘Then I guess I have to get used to that.’She sighed.

‘Spots off.’

Chloe flinched away from the pink light, finally blinking at her classmate beside her.‘I suppose we should be friends.’

‘We don’t have to be anything.’Marinette set up the kwamis with their desserts before finally opening her box, the smell of herbed chicken filling the air on a blossom of steam.

‘I always considered Ladybug my friend.’

‘Which is ironic really.’Marinette took a bite of her chicken and made an appreciative noise.‘You were right, the chicken is good.’

‘Of course I was right.’She said, but Adrien noticed she wasn’t eating but was poking at her food.

‘Chlo, eat something.’He reminded her.

‘This is so uncivilised.’She complained but did at least begin to eat, and after two bites she seemed to find her appetite, eating continuously without speaking.

Adrien and Marinette shared a glance, Marinette shrugging before putting down her cutlery and shifting position to pour coffee into three mugs for them.‘Chloe, how do you take your coffee?’

‘Cream, just a pinch of sugar.’She said before putting a whole baby potato in her mouth.

‘A pinch?’She looked at Adrien who shrugged, so she put in just enough to cover the tip of the spoon and stirred it.‘Here you go.’She offered her the cup.

Chloe dropped her cutlery into her tray noisily and took the mug in both hands gulping it down as they watched on wide eyed.

‘Chloe, isn’t that a bit hot?’

Chloe gasped as she took the cup away from her lips, half of it already gone.‘It’s the best coffee I’ve ever tasted.’And she downed the rest in one.‘Can I have some more?’

‘How about you have some water first?’Marinette offered her a glass of iced water which she took and drank greedily.

‘She’s going to throw up.’Plagg’s voice came from where he was buried somewhere amongst the cheese box.

‘I am not.’Chloe said indignantly.‘I am perfectly in control of my sensibilities thank you, Pug.’

‘It’s Plagg, and you are.’

‘Am not.’She muttered before stabbing a piece of chicken.‘Tell him, Ladybug.’

‘I’m not getting involved.’Marinette held her hands up in surrender.

‘You should.’Chloe said with her mouth full.‘Because you’re completely amazing, the way you always save the day, and he’s insulting me.’

‘I’m telling the truth.’Plagg poked his head out of the box to scowl at the blonde girl.

‘What I was saying, before Blag interrupted…’

‘It’s Plagg!’

‘Is that you’re Ladybug, but you’re Marinette too, and I only ever wanted to be your friend, Ladybug’s friend, so I guess what I wanted to say was,’ she paused mid-chew, ‘I’m going to be sick.’

Both Adrien and Marinette jumped to their feet, Adrien grabbing the bucket while Marinette ushered her rapidly towards the bathroom.

‘I told you so!’Plagg yelled, only to be rewarded by a slap on the back of the head by Tikki.

‘Not now!’She hissed.

‘You’re right, I should wait until she’s hungover when it will really hurt.’

Marinette stopped listening to the kwamis arguing as Chloe began to heave when they crossed the threshold into the bathroom and she thanked her lucky stars that the toilet was right there.Chloe dropped to her knees and made some very inelegant noises while Marinette held back her hair and spoke encouraging words while rubbing her back just like her maman did for her.Adrien stood in the doorway with the bucket in his hand at a bit of a loss.Marinette seemed to have everything in hand, comforting Chloe so naturally he couldn’t help but smile.It was instinct to her, to take care of those who needed it, no matter who they were, and as she shot him an apologetic look all he could do was stand and smile at her.The expression on his face confused her and she frowned as she mouthed at him; ‘What?’He shook his head, even more enamoured with her in that moment of gross reality.

‘Could you make yourself useful and get Chloe something to sleep in?’She asked aloud and he nodded, looking at her a moment longer before putting the bucket down just inside the door and going to the closet.He came back a moment later with one of his t-shirts to find Marinette wiping Chloe’s face with a damp washcloth, still talking softly and encouragingly to her as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

‘Chloe?’She made sure she looked at her, despite her eyes being slightly out of focus before continuing.‘You’re going to sleep over tonight, okay?’

‘I can sleep in Ladybug’s room?’She asked in delighted confusion.

‘You can.Would you like to change into something more comfortable?I can help, if you need it.’

‘I can do it.’She replied, leaning on the edge of the tub and shakily pushing herself up.

‘Okay, we’re right outside if you need us.’Marinette took the t-shirt from Adrien and handed it over, leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind her before letting out a long sigh.‘Well, I’m never drinking again.’In response he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.‘Why do you keep grinning at me?’

‘Because I just realised what an amazing mother you’re going to make.’

‘Really?’She laughed.‘Since when do you think about things like that?’

‘Only since you.’

She nudged him slightly with her hip as she blushed.

‘Can I make a suggestion?’Tikki asked as she floated up to them.

‘Any time, Tikki, you know that.’Marinette replied.

‘Maybe we should move the food and have the chaise ready for Chloe to sleep on, in case she wants to straight away.’

‘Not a bad idea.’Adrien agreed.

‘I’ll get blankets, you move the food?’Marinette suggested and he nodded in reply.

‘I’m on it.’He kissed her forehead and they both went about their tasks.By the time Chloe reemerged, looking pale yet also flushed in the cheeks, Marinette had made up the chaise.

‘Hey, how are you feeling?’Marinette asked.She had been getting painkillers from the packet and pouring more water for Chloe.

‘Awful.’She sat heavily on the chaise where the covers were pulled back welcomingly.‘Be a dear and turn off the lights.’

‘How about you take these first?’She held out her hand holding the tablets and a glass of water.‘They’ll help.’

‘Ugh.’She groaned but did so all the same.‘Happy?’

‘A little more water.’

‘Fine.’She took a few more sips.

‘Better.’Marinette nodded.‘Do you want to try and get some sleep?’

‘No, but I do want to lay down.Your wallpaper is making me feel ill, the way it’s all swirly.’

Marinette glanced up at where she was looking, trying to remember if her walls actually held a pattern.‘The walls are just painted.’She looked down in confusion, to find Chloe had already laid down, her eyes drooping closed.‘Wow, that was fast.’She tucked the covers around Chloe and brought the bucket to rest beside the chaise, just in case.

‘She’s asleep already?’Adrien said in amazement as he came back up the stairs.

‘Apparently.’

‘The kwamis are eating downstairs, want to finish up dinner with them?’

‘Sure.’She nodded, taking the hand he offered before glancing back at Chloe.This evening had definitely been a weird one.


	126. Hanging with Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up, Marinette and Adrien have to deal with her hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, everyone! I said I would try get another chapter out today and here it is! I have just four more chapters left to post and I have started on the sequel already! It may be a little while before I start posting it, we all know I like my little buffer, and I have a couple of one shots I want to finish, oh and I thought of a continuation to Designs on You! There just isn't enough hours in the day!!!

Marinette woke up at the first groan, trying to sit up but finding Adrien’s arms held her in place.

‘Kitty?’She whispered as he murmured, lips seeking hers without opening his eyes.She turned her face so he found her cheek first but he kept trying to find her even as she giggled.‘Chaton, I have to check on Chloe.’

‘In a minute.’He mumbled before bestowing on her a long, lingering kiss.‘Now you can go.’

‘Thanks.’Marinette sat up and crawled to the end of the bed, squeaking slightly when Adrien’s hand caressed her rear where her t-shirt had ridden up in the night.Chloe still seemed to be asleep, at least she wasn’t moving, but as she moved her arm Marinette could see that her nose and eyes were scrunched up as though her head hurt.

‘Looks like she’s waking up.’She said quietly as Adrien joined her at the foot of the bed, leaning on one elbow while his other arm curved around her.

‘Want me to deal with cranky Chloe while you get coffee?’

‘You’re very brave to volunteer.’She turned her head and kissed his cheek.

‘Will you two shut up?’Chloe’s voice came from below.

Marinette bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling, but Adrien had no such compunction.He laughed one loud sputter that had Chloe roll over and pull a cushion over her head.

‘I’ll get coffee.’She whispered before slipping down the steps, Adrien following a moment later.

‘Want some water, Chlo?’Adrien asked as he sat on the end of the chaise, holding a glass out to her.

‘Is it sparkling?’Came the muffled reply.

‘Nope.’

She groaned again and moved the cushion.‘It’ll have to do.’She sat up and sipped it carefully.‘What happened last night?’

‘How much do you remember?’

‘I remember ordering dinner.And talking to Marinette in the powder room, although I don’t remember all of the conversation, then it was really windy.’

‘We brought you here by rooftop.’He explained.‘Anything else?’

‘Being very, very sick.’She passed him back the glass and pulled up her knees, burying her face in her hands.‘Ugh.How embarrassing.’

‘You don’t need to be embarrassed.’He touched her hand to get her attention.‘We’re all friends, and we’ve all been drunk before.’

‘I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?’She raised her head slightly to look at him.

‘Nothing stupid.’Adrien shook his head.

‘I feel like I did.’

‘Maybe drinking as much as you did was a little stupid.’He shrugged.‘But no one is judging you for that.’

‘Who’s judging me?How many people know I was drunk?And sick?’She asked in a panic.

‘No one, chill, Chlo!Mari is just getting coffee, do you want anything else?’

‘A new head.’She rubbed at her eye with the heel of her hand.‘Maybe a new tongue too.This one is disgusting.’

‘I can probably manage painkillers and a toothbrush.’

‘That’ll have to do.’

Adrien patted her hand and got up, going down the hatch where he could hear Marinette moving around making coffee.She glanced up as his legs came into view, smiling softly as it struck her for the first time that they look like they were each wearing half of the same outfit; her the top, him the pants.

‘How is she?’

‘Hanging.’He smiled in mild amusement.‘Can I get some more painkillers for her?’

‘Already on it.’She slid the box across the counter towards him.

‘You’re perfect, you know that?’He asked as he took two from the packet.

She shook her head.‘If they hadn’t still been on the counter I probably would have forgotten.’

‘I doubt it, but your modesty is only more proof.’He wrapped his arms around her middle and squeezed her lightly, kissing her hair.‘What do you say we get dressed and take Chloe for breakfast?’

‘You think she wants to eat again so soon?’

‘I think putting some food in her stomach is a good idea.’

‘Then let me cook something.’She insisted.‘I don’t think Chloe will want to go out in the clothes she wore last night with no makeup.’

‘I hadn’t thought of that.’He wrinkled his nose.‘If you don’t mind cooking then that might be best.’

‘I don’t mind.’

‘I’ll take these tablets up to her.Oh, I don’t suppose you have a spare toothbrush at all?’

‘There should be one in the cabinet in the family bathroom.’

‘I’ll check.’He kissed her cheek quickly before heading off.

Marinette set up the cups, milk, and sugar on the table before getting out everything she needed to make breakfast, Adrien returning a moment later with a packaged toothbrush.She asked him to let Chloe know to come down as she carried on with what she was doing, the smell of fresh coffee soon filling the air.Adrien came back down a few minutes later, pulling on a t-shirt.

‘Chloe is just using the bathroom then she’ll be down.’

‘Great, I’m almost done.’

‘Can I do anything?’

‘Cutlery?’She suggested.‘Oh, and get the kwamis their breakfast?’

‘On it.’He smiled and went about his task, smiling at how domesticated this entire scenario was.It warmed his heart, made him realise that while people may be jealous of him having grown up with his own personal chef and staff this was something he had missed out on.He finished his task just as she began to plate up their food and he watched her for a moment before speaking.‘I love you so much, Bug.’

She turned a surprised smile on him.‘What was that for?’

‘Because I do.’

‘Ugh, you two are nauseating.’Chloe’s voice preceded her down the stairs and they turned to see her descending, her face pale, shoes and jacket in her hand, wearing her outfit from the night before.

‘I’m not apologising.’Adrien shrugged.

‘Take a seat, Chloe.Breakfast is ready.’

‘What is it?’She grimaced as Marinette put a plate down in front of her.

‘Just eggs and toast.’

‘No, thanks.’She pushed the plate away.

‘Chlo, eat it.’Adrien insisted as he brought the last plate over.‘It’ll help.’

She groaned but pulled the plate back into place.They ate in silence for several minutes, Chloe managing several bites before turning to the freshly brewed coffee Marinette had already fixed how she liked it.‘Thanks, I suppose.’She mumbled into the cup.

‘Sorry, what was that?’Adrien asked, having heard but wanting her to say so louder.

‘I said thanks.’She grumbled.‘For this, and for last night.’

‘You’re welcome.’Marinette replied with a small smile.

‘And I don’t want a word of this getting out.You hear me?’

Adrien fought not to laugh but Marinette was less impressed, raising an eyebrow, not that Chloe noticed with her eyes closed.‘Of course not.Why would I want people to know Ladybug had Chloe Bourgeois sleep over at her house?It could ruin my reputation.’

Chloe’s eyes flew open as she turned to glare at Marinette, but the look she gave her made her wither.She had seen Marinette mad before, normally with her, however this was different.These eyes held the same fire she saw when she watched Ladybug fight akumas, when she fearlessly faced them down, and now they were aimed solidly at her.She swallowed.‘That wasn’t what I meant.’

‘I know what you meant.’Marinette replied.‘And we’re not all like you.What would you have done if I got pass out drunk at your place?Rhetorically of course, as we both know that wouldn’t happen.’

‘If it was you?’Chloe shifted awkwardly in her seat.‘Well…if it was you…’

‘If it was me, Marinette, not Ladybug.Would pictures circulating social media be the worst I could expect?Or would you ensure you dumped me somewhere that I would be found, seen, and humiliated?’

Chloe let out a breath, aware that Adrien had stopped eating and was watching her carefully, waiting for an answer.‘That does sound like me.’

‘I’m not you.’Marinette reminded her, unlocking her phone and dropping it onto the table between them.‘Here.Check out my photos, my social media, whatever you like.I haven’t taken, or posted, or sent, a single photo of you.’

Chloe reached out for the phone in its bright pink case, picking it up carefully as her eyes flickered back to Marinette.Without looking she pressed the button to lock it and put it on the table before sliding it back to her.‘I trust you.’

‘Thank you.’Marinette left the phone where it was and resumed eating.

‘You’re not…’Chloe paused and cleared her throat.‘You’re not that bad.’

‘Wow, thanks for your vote of confidence.’Marinette continued without looking back at her.

‘You aren’t going to make this easy for me, are you?’Chloe pouted, which made Marinette sigh.

‘I’m not intentionally making it difficult, but old habits die hard.’She looked at Adrien who was giving her a hopeful look.‘I’ll try harder if you will.’She finally turned back to Chloe and held out her hand.‘Truce?’

‘Truce.’Chloe shook it before going back to her food.

They ate in silence a while longer, Adrien happy they seemed to be getting along, or at least not fighting.It was definitely an improvement.

‘So, can I…do something to repay you?’Chloe asked hesitantly as Marinette offered her more coffee.

‘Like what?’Marinette frowned.

‘I don’t know.A hat, a brooch.What about a beauty appointment?’

Marinette looked at her in confusion.‘I…don’t even know what to say.’

‘Pick something.’

‘I don’t want to pick anything.You don’t need to pay me for doing this.’

‘I have to do something.’Chloe said in exasperation.

‘Chlo.’Adrien called her attention to him.‘That’s what friends do.We help one another, not because we want something in return but because that’s what you do.’

‘Seems a weird way to do things, but I’ll take your word for it.’She shifted in her seat.‘At least let me return the favour some time.’

‘Return the favour?’Marinette looked at Adrien in alarm, worried about what Chloe was about to suggest.

‘Come for dinner at the hotel.’She laughed.‘You didn’t think I meant a sleepover did you?God, no!’

‘Dinner would be nice.’Adrien said quickly.

‘Whenever you have time.’Chloe waved a dismissive hand.‘Not that this hasn’t been fun, but would you call me a car or something?’

‘You live right around the corner.’Adrien reminded her.

‘I am not walking anywhere looking like this.’

‘I’ll take you home.’Marinette offered.

‘It’s okay.’Chloe waved her hand.‘I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that.But you I could.’She smirked at Adrien.

He huffed out a sigh.‘If you promise you aren’t going to throw up on me I’ll do it.’

‘I think I’m done with that.’She dusted her hands and got off the stool.

‘I really hope so.’He said as he got to his feet, looking pointedly at Marinette.‘Don’t do the dishes without me.’

‘Silly kitty.’She laughed softly.

‘I mean it.’He came around the island and kissed her hair.‘I’ll be right back.’

‘Alright.Bye, Chloe.’

‘Bye, Ladybug, call me!’She called as Adrien ushered her back up the stairs before darting back to Marinette.

‘If you want a little payback,’ he said in a low voice, ‘just remember what we did on what she slept on last night.’

Marinette sputtered a laugh.If nothing else that definitely made her feel better.


	127. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone!
> 
> I'm feeling a little better this morning, still a bit off, feeling yuck, but at least I got some sleep!
> 
> I'll bang out another chapter later today then tomorrow I'll give you the final two chapters! How does that sound?!

Several of the test results would take weeks to come back and Adrien and Marinette quickly fell into a new routine, returning to school, preparing for and taking their exams while visiting the hospital in the evening.Both teens would talk to her, either together or take turns, sometimes revising just to combine their efforts.The patisserie reopened, all damages repaired, and the teens regularly worked as they had before their first date.It was something they could fit around their studies and gave them another distraction from the ongoing media coverage of any and everything they could find about Gabriel and Nathalie.They were digging deep and while there was nothing too incriminating beyond the akumas any little titbit was international news.

‘Guys!’Alya yelled as she came running down the street on their way into school late one morning for their next exam.She was grinning excitedly and they knew she had something to share.

‘I bet you lunch that the hit count on our interview has doubled.’Adrien leant in and spoke quietly, Marinette shooting him a smile.

‘That’s a sucker bet and you know it, the number has been increasing by the second.’

‘Still, it’s going to be big.’

‘Definitely.’

Alya stopped beside them and caught her breath, her phone clutched tightly in her hand.‘Just give me a sec.’She panted.

‘Do you want some water?’Marinette offered.

‘I’m good.’Alya straightened, her flushed face unable to disguise her happiness.‘I just got off the phone with TVi.’

‘They want to buy the Ladyblog?’Adrien suggested and he was rewarded with a punch in the arm.

‘No!And even if they did I wouldn’t give it up!But they did love my interview with the two of you!’

‘Who wouldn’t?You’re amazing!’Marinette reminded her.

‘I know, but TVi!They offered me a job!’

‘A job?’She repeated in surprise.

‘Exactly!’

‘What about university?’

‘I get to do that too!They want me to be their new youth correspondent!I’m going to work through the summer and then go part time when classes start in the fall!’

‘That’s amazing news!Congratulations!’Marinette hugged her.

‘Thanks, girl!And I get to continue the Ladyblog and have the option to have them sponsor it if I want, which I really don’t right now because I get enough hits without needing the promo.’

‘Congrats, Alya.’Adrien hugged her next.

‘I couldn’t have done it without the two of you.’She shifted her bag on her shoulder as she stepped out of his arms.

‘I’m pretty sure you could have.’Marinette reminded her of her sheer determination and dedication.

‘Well, yeah, but you two helped.Like, a lot.’

‘We’re only happy to.’He replied as Marinette’s phone began to ring.

‘It’s home.’She remarked as she checked the display before answering.‘Hello?’

‘So what happens next with the job?’Adrien asked as Marinette stepped away to take the call.

‘I’m going to the studios after this exam to be shown around and they’re drawing up a contract for me to look over with my parents.’

‘Sounds grown up.’Adrien replied.

‘I know!How am I going to concentrate on this test?’She laughed.

‘You’ll ace it.’

‘Adrien?’Marinette came back over, her face serious.

‘What is it?’

‘The hospital called, they want you to go over as soon as you can.It sounds important.Maman is clearing it with Damocles for us to skip the exam and make it up later.’

‘That doesn’t sound good.’He said quietly and she shook her head.

‘No.’

‘I’m so sorry, Adrien.’Alya touched his arm comfortingly.‘Whatever it is, if I can help, you know where I am.’

‘I do, thanks, Alya.’He turned to Marinette.‘Let’s go.’

‘Let me know what’s going on!’Alya called after them as they set off running down the street, transforming as they went before launching themselves into the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your warning! After this, we have two angsty chapters!!!!!!!


	128. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hospital has news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The first of two angsty chapters!!!! Get your hankies ready!!!!

‘There’s really nothing you can do?’Adrien asked the doctor in desperation.They were seated in his office and the news was not good.

‘Nothing.We’ve tried everything we can think of, consulted specialists around the world.Other than the initial head injury there is nothing we can find that can be treated.It’s as though she is simply incapable of waking up.’

‘I don’t understand.Are you saying there’s nothing wrong?’Adrien’s voice was high and desperate and Marinette was glad she was already holding his hand.He was virtually vibrating with despair.

‘No, there is definitely something wrong, we just don’t know what it is.The cradle you brought her in sustains her, we have no idea what would happen if she was taken from that environment long term.It may be the only thing keeping her here.’

‘Keeping her here?’Marinette asked.‘You mean you think she’s not even there?Like she’s…already gone?’

‘We have no way of knowing.’The doctor shrugged.‘We understand this is going to take some time to adjust, but we would like you to consider the options available.’

‘What options?’Adrien said quietly.

‘We would recommend removing her from the cradle, to see if she responds.We can find nothing in it that would make her remain catatonic.’

‘And if she doesn’t respond?’

The doctor took a breath and let it out slowly.‘We would ask that you consider organ donation.’

Adrien sat back suddenly as though struck.‘What?’

‘In a worst case scenario we ask that next of kin consider it.A lot of lives could be saved from this one simple act.’The doctor spoke softly, not liking this part of his job in the least, but it was an essential part.‘You don’t have to decide now, but we often find in cases such as this that it is better made sooner rather than later, to grant closure.’

‘I, uh, I need to think about it.’Adrien said as he got to his feet, Marinette getting up a moment later.

‘Take your time.’The doctor said as Adrien pulled her towards the door, not stopping in his rapid pace until he reached the door to a stairwell and stepped inside, finally letting the sob that had been building inside him out.It echoed in the large space, but Marinette didn’t care.She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, tucking his head against her neck as emotions wracked his body, his fingers pressing into her muscles as though it would somehow ground him.The two kwamis floated from their hiding spot and curled into the couple, offering what comfort they could.They remained that way for some time, Marinette stroking Adrien and speaking small, nonsensical words, anything that came to her to give him focus, and eventually he sat down, pulling her with him to straddle his lap as he cried until he was dry.

‘I’m so sorry, Minou.’She said as she stroked her fingers through his hair.‘I know this won’t be easy…’

‘But it is.’Adrien murmured, his voice strained.‘That’s the worst part.I already mourned her, she’s already gone.There’s no decision to make.I have to let her go, once and for all.She deserves that, if nothing else.’

‘Oh, Adrien.’Marinette leant back and brushed her fingertips over his cheeks.

‘It’s okay, it really is.’He caught her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.‘I always knew, I think.I didn’t want it to be true but I knew she was gone, just like _he_ knew.The ultimate power was the only way.’

‘I love you, kitty, I wish there was something more we could do.’She closed her eyes as her own tears fell, knowing how much it had meant to him to find out she was still alive, and what little hope he had clung to in recent weeks that she could be saved.

‘Sometimes there isn’t anything you can do, even superheroes.’He gave her a watery gaze.‘I need to go and tell her.I need to explain.’

‘She’ll understand.’Marinette leant forward and kissed his forehead.

‘Will you help me tell her?Please, Bug?’

‘You don’t even have to ask.’She promised him.‘I’ll always be there.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* my poor boi. I need a hug! SOMEBODY HUG ME!!!!!


	129. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien says goodbye to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have your kleenex at the ready, folks! This chapter made me cry too so you have been warned!
> 
> The final chapter is coming later today!!

Two days later, Adrien stood by the cradle in the private room, looking down at his mother.She was wearing a hospital gown, her hair immaculately brushed, the panel beside her beeping its rhythm as a regular monitor stood beside the bed sounding its own.They had become accustomed to it in the last few weeks, a comforting noise of association, but now it felt hollow, taunting.They had discovered early on that the lid of the cradle could be lifted to allow human contact, Emilie removed from the confines for up to an hour without suffering any detrimental effect, which had allowed the tests to be thorough and Adrien to have contact with her when visiting.Now he stood beside her, holding her hand, as Marinette stood by the end of the bed, there if he needed her.

‘Hey, Mom.’He said quietly.‘It’s Adrien.’

 

_It’s Adrien.It’s Adrien.Adrien._

 

‘Marinette’s here too.You remember Marinette?My girlfriend?’

 

_Marinette.Adrien’s girlfriend.Marinette._

 

‘So the doctors, they’ve done a lot of tests.They don’t know how to help you.They don’t even know if you’re still with us.’He paused as his voice broke, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks as he tried to compose himself enough to talk.‘And they want us…they need us, to say goodbye, because they don’t think you’re coming…’He sobbed and Marinette was by his side in an instant.

 

_Tests?What doctors?Goodbye?Why goodbye?I’m here, my sunshine, why can’t you see that?_

 

‘Hi, Mrs Agreste.’

 

_That’s Marinette.She seems so sweet, so supportive and so in love with Adrien.How old is he?He was thirteen when we left for Tibet, and he has a girlfriend already?_

 

‘A lot has happened since you were last…here, I guess.We told you before but we don’t know if you remember.’It was Marinette’s turn to sob, and Adrien wrapped a supportive arm around her.

 

_You sweet girl, I remember; I don’t understand, but I remember._

 

‘The doctors don’t know what else to try, they think it’s time to let you go.’

 

_Let me go?Go where?_

 

‘I know you’d understand.’Adrien added.‘And I know you’d be all kinds of angry with…with Father.’

 

_Your father?What has that idiot done now?Why do you sound so…different?So grown up?_

 

‘But I have to, we have to, we have to let you have the peace you deserve.’

 

_Peace?What’s happening?Adrien, what did your father do?Why can’t I see you, why can’t I feel you?Where am I?Adrien?_

 

‘I love you, Mom.’He whispered.‘I’m sorry we couldn’t do more.’He looked at the doctor and nodded before stepping back, pulling Marinette into a tight hug as the doctor shut down the cradle, the panel dimming then turning off as the small internal lights did the same, the beeps silenced.Tom and Sabine came in with a nurse who was going to wait with them, both of them taking the teens in a group hug while speaking comfortingly about it being the right thing to do.

 

_Adrien?Are you still there?What’s wrong?Who hurt you?My sunshine, don’t be sad, I’m here, I’m right here!Why can’t you see that?Adrien?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN
> 
> And...DISCUSS! *waves to comments section*


	130. Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens get a very early morning call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy breathing* here we go! Final chapter!
> 
> I just want to say a few words before we start...firstly...I'M SO SORRY!!! Having put you through all those cliffhangers and the angst and all! But also thank you all for sticking with me for the ride! The sequel has been started but I want to get a short story done first so bear with me on that front.
> 
> I've cleared a few things up this chapter that in real life would have taken a little longer, like legal matters, but let's just leave it at that and it means I don't have to come back to it overly in the sequel! You'll see what I mean!
> 
> Next up, thanks to everyone who has commented and/or left kudos. It means a lot to me.
> 
> I have made some amazing friends through this work and I couldn't go without mentioning a few names in particular: @Lazyworkaholic; you keep me going, dude, you really do! Our brainstorming sessions are just part of why we are getting a sequel at all! I don't care what you say, you're my hero, my scruffy kitty, and a complete legend! @Jeni27 I love our chats (get it?) and you too are responsible for the sequel! Don't ever stop! @LdyFcknNoir Heroes always get remembered, but you know legends never die! A bit like this fic! Thank for all the music and keep it going. Remember: we're the last of the real ones ;) 
> 
> Okay, now get out of here before I get emotional! Go on! Get!

It had been a week.Emilie Agreste still clung to life, the cradle now gone to a lab for examination, and the hospital bed she lay in was surrounded by flowers.The doctors were baffled, more so than they were, and more tests were being run.They didn’t know how to wake her but they knew she was still hanging in there.

Adrien and Marinette continued to visit every day, Sabine and Tom also taking turns when the teens were exhausted.They tried to complete their exams, tried to continue to patrol, but their minds kept returning to the hospital.Mr Damocles had offered special dispensation for them, knowing the pressures they were under both personally and as the heroes of Paris, and should they find their exam grades lower than expected these circumstances would be taken into account, allowing some leeway to use their work throughout the years to create a more accurate grade.

Former Mayor Bourgeois was charged with fraud and corruption.The only saving grace from his sentencing was that the hotel was in Chloe’s name, meaning she would not be forced out of her home and had some semblance of financial security.It had been a tax evasion exercise on her father’s part but had worked out in her favour.

The publicity surrounding the arrest of Hawk Moth and his assistant continued despite the trial being some months away.Adrien refused Gabriel’s requests to visit him, knowing the trial would be hard enough, but still messages continued to come through Gabriel’s lawyer, requesting his presence.Nathalie’s charges varied from attempted murder to aiding and abetting.She didn’t deny a single charge and would be tried after Gabriel to allow evidence of all she had knowingly ignored or assisted with to be used against her.

Adrien ordered the name of the fashion company changed to _Miraculous Designs_.Gabriel had not benefited from the company illegally, therefore, it was handed over to Adrien’s name.He passed control over to the board, but not before making Carlo senior designer.He trusted the man, knew he would do what was best for the company.The fashion showcase was cancelled, but the fall line of Ladybug and Chat Noir wear still went into production with preorders breaking a record not just internally but throughout the industry as a whole.

It was three am.Marinette and Adrien had grown used to being able to sleep a full night, to being able to go to bed at a decent hour, not staying up late cramming homework thanks to akumas.When Adrien’s phone began to ring on the shelf above the bed it disturbed them both pretty quickly, old habits of being woken for akumas dying hard, and Marinette was halfway through calling Tikki when Adrien realised what it was.

‘It’s the phone, Bug.’He groaned as he pulled her back down beside him, his hand groping around the shelf until he found it.

‘’Kay.’She dropped back down into the pillows.

‘Shut that off!’Plagg’s voice groaned from below them.

‘Sorry, I thought I put it on silent.’Adrien squinted at the display, not recognising the number, before answering it and pressing it to his ear.‘Hello?’

Marinette dozed back off again, always having been a heavy sleeper, missing the entire conversation, until Adrien nudged her.

‘Bug?’

‘Spots on!’She yelped, sitting up again rapidly, Tikki being pulled into her miraculous with a startled squeak and the room lit up pink.

‘You might want to get dressed first.’Adrien said as he sat up beside a very bleary-eyed Ladybug.‘That was the hospital.They want us to come in.’

‘Spots off.’Marinette grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.‘The hospital?’

‘Urgent, but they wouldn’t say what.’

She turned and looked at him, sleep leaving her as she realised what this meant.‘They don’t really need to, do they?’

He shook his head.‘No.’

They dressed quickly, Marinette bundling her hair into a messy bun before they transformed and headed out of the skylight and to the hospital.They reached the floor just twenty-five minutes after the call and were surprised by not only the amount of activity considering the hour, but the presence of several police officers.They shared a look as Lieutenant Raincomprix approached them with a doctor by his side, their faces dour.

‘Mr Agreste, Miss Dupain Cheng.’Raincomprix bowed his head to each of them in turn.‘Thanks for getting here so fast.’

‘What’s going on?’Adrien looked between him and the doctor, unable to comprehend why the police would need to be here.

‘There was a, uh, an incident, at some point in the last few hours.We’re not sure when, we’re going over security footage now.’

‘It involved your mother.’The doctor added.

Adrien sidestepped them and started towards the room where he could now see there was a lot of activity.Marinette followed him, her heart loud in her ears as so many different scenarios ran through her mind.

Adrien stood in the doorway, three technicians in white coveralls looking the room over, but what drew his attention was the bed.The bed his mother had laid in for the last week, unresponsive; the bed with the monitor beside it.The bed that was now very empty.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm expecting a mob carrying pitchforks and torches about now! I got you all! One final cliffhanger and now you have to wait for the sequel!!!! MWAHAHAHHHAAHHAAHHAHAH!!!!!
> 
> Actually, I really am a little sorry I've left you like that but doesn't it set us up perfectly?!
> 
> I will now leave you all to rant and rave at me in the comments!!!
> 
> Miraculous Mumma out!  
> xxx


	131. Family Ties and Chartreuse Eyes - SLaBE Sequel - Chapter One - Arrival - Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short snippet from the beginning of chapter one of the sequel to this work! Find it by clicking the link to the series or next work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> * Xièxiè = Thank you

‘This is the place.’Adrien glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand before looking back at the building across the street.The inscription on the wall was in Mandarin and his understanding was far better than Marinette’s.The street was dark and they were both tired, the travelling they had undertaken the last few days taking its toll on them both.

‘I know you said they told us to come any time, but it’s kind of late.’She said worriedly.

‘They knew we were coming.’He smiled at her encouragingly.‘It’ll be fine.’

‘I hope so.’She shifted the bag on her shoulders.‘I feel kind of underdressed.’

‘You look beautiful.’

‘Lying kitty.’She murmured as they crossed the street, the doorman of the large apartment building before them eyeing them suspiciously as they approached.She knew they both looked worse for wear, having been travelling low profile with no opportunity to shower properly, and it didn’t help she had spilt coffee on herself this morning.

Adrien spoke briefly to the doorman in fluent Mandarin and he bowed his head respectfully in return, holding the door for them to enter.The marble lobby was huge with a fountain in the centre and three elevators on the right side.Everything was immaculate and shone.It was even more impressive than the foyer of Le Grand Paris.

‘There’s no need to be nervous, Marinette.’Tikki’s voice came from her jacket pocket on her left breast.

‘You’re not really nervous, are you, Bug?’Adrien squeezed her hand, reminding her she wasn’t alone.

‘A little.’She shrugged.‘I’ve never met most of these people.’

‘But they’re still your family.’Tikki reminded her.

‘I know.’

‘So don’t worry.’Adrien kissed her hand as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside the mirrored interior.

Marinette looked at her reflection and groaned.She looked grubby, tired, and her hair was a mess.She wished she had had time to tidy up a bit.

‘You’re beautiful.’Adrien repeated as she ran a hand through the stray hairs that had worked their way out of her pigtails.

‘I’m a mess.’

‘A beautiful mess.’

‘Okay, model boy, just because you look like you stepped off a catwalk five minutes ago.’She grumbled.He really didn’t, he looked as tired as she was, but he still smiled at her reply.

‘I don’t think there’s much of a market for the forty-four hours of travelling look.’He said as he suppressed a yawn.

‘You win, next time we fly first class.Screw low profile.’

‘Anything you want, princess.’

The elevator had the softest chime Marinette had ever heard announcing their arrival on their floor, and they stepped out into the corridor, finding only one door on the wall opposite.

‘This is it.’Adrien indicated to the script by the door beside the bell.

‘Okay.’She pressed the button and composed herself, knowing this was fine, they were expected, but she couldn’t help feeling nervous.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man, a little taller than Marinette and dressed smartly.He bowed and said something in Mandarin that Marinette didn’t catch, despite Adrien trying to increase her knowledge in the last few weeks, but Adrien replied smoothly, the man smiling before beckoning them inside.Marinette recognised Adrien thanking him and went ahead when he insisted into the brightly lit foyer.The man spoke again and Adrien replied before starting to remove his backpack.

‘He wants to take our bags to our rooms.’

‘Oh!’Marinette removed her own backpack and the man took it from her.She bowed her head gratefully.‘ _Xièxiè_.’*She thanked him shyly, aware how bad her mandarin compared to Adrien’s, and she had a moment of regret that she had never learnt more.

The man spoke again and Adrien replied, taking her hand and pulling her towards the double doors ahead of them.‘He said to go through and make ourselves comfortable, we won’t be kept long.’

‘Okay.’Marinette smiled at him, grateful for his knowledge, and they went through together.‘Holy shit.’She murmured as they entered what could only be described as an opulent living area.It was enormous, high ceilinged and luxurious.Three large white couches sat in the centre of the room on a thick white rug, glass tables on each corner holding lamps.Beyond it stood a wooden dining table for ten in front of a picture window that ran the entire width of the room showing the Beijing skyline beyond.‘Wow.’Marinette whispered as she took in the large open plan space and canvases on the walls.

Adrien gave a low whistle.‘This is pretty nice.’

‘Pretty nice?’She glanced back at him as she was drawn to the window.‘This is amazing!’

He smiled at her awe before following, stopping behind her as they took in the Beijing skyline beyond the large balcony with dining area.

‘I know Paris is the city of lights but this?This is something else.’

‘It’s pretty built up, compared to what we’re used to.’He draped his arm over her shoulders.‘Imagine all the parkour we could do over those rooftops.’

‘Easy, kitty, we’re keeping a low profile, remember?’

‘Shame.’He sighed.

 

(continued...)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how excited are we for the sequel! Let me know here on in the comments on the actual story itself!

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody happy so far? Good good!
> 
> Leave me a comment! Please! It's good encouragement!!
> 
> MM  
> xxx


End file.
